More More More
by carmelinagunn
Summary: This is the sequel to If Every Word I Said Could Make You Laugh. You do need to read that to understand this. Zip up your love one more time and read More!
1. This Town

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, at all. **

**A/N: AH!! This is it! IEWIS Land is continuing! If you are here I am assuming you are already a citizen of IEWIS, and I'm so glad you are reading More. More. More. ! I've missed you all so much!**

**I really hope you have as much fun with MMM as you did with IEWIS. I've become considerably more busy since finishing IEWIS, so I apologize for the amount of time it took to get this started. Also, updates won't be as frequent, but I promise I will always be working on chapters for MMM. **

**Enough from me, more updates at the end :)**

**Chapter 1 is dedicated to Bronzehairedfreak1901, also known as Izzy, and Teal (sorry I don't know your fanfic name!) for giving IEWIS and amazing shout out in their YouTube show! I absolutley loved it and you should go watch it, the link is on her profile. Thanks girls, you are outstanding Zip Up Warriors in the Maroon Hoodie Army! **

**Now, read!**

* * *

Chatper 1 - This Town

Preface

BPOV

Forever.

As children we are told "forever" over and over again in fairy tales and other such stories that are bigger than our youthful minds. In those stories rainbows and love and happiness live on forever, hardly ever changing or growing or disappearing after the words "Happily ever after" are muttered and the story book is closed.

But as we grow up we learn the truth of forever. It is a reality, just one not as easily reached as we once thought. Rainbows fade, even with the sun and not solely darkness, love often lies to us and flees with time, and even happiness cannot spread itself evenly over the span of anyone's life. The truth of forever is that it is never going to lighten up or bend itself for something that wasn't meant to last it's length.

So then how do you know when you have something in your life that has the strength to last forever? How do you measure that bond? How do you believe in forever kind of things as you grow up and the world shows you how foolish your childhood stories really were?

For me, it's all become about feeling I suppose.

It's a very youthful thing, giving over to your feelings. A part of you has to stay young in order to surrender to them.

And it's all about passion. Passion is one of the strongest feelings we have.

"May you grow up to be righteous, may you grow up to be true. May you always know the truth and see the lights surrounding you. May you always be courageous, stand upright and be strong. May you stay forever young."

-Bob Dylan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't do it Edward. I can't, I can't, I can't, _I can't_."

After he stopped cringing at the horrid sound I was creating by banging my hands against the keys he looked straight at me, looking as equally frustrated as I felt. His green stared into my brown and the beauty in them was quite strained. Probably because I was abusing the thing he loved second only to me.

"Bella. You _can_. I know you can. But can I kindly ask you not to take out your wrath on my piano?"

We stared at each other for a few moments as his hand stroked the top of the polished instrument lovingly. Then Carlisle rushed into the room.

"Don't go in there!" I heard Esme warn from the kitchen right as Carlisle appeared.

"What's going on in here? That was the loudest and worst sound I have ever heard that piano make," Carlisle smirked and then wiped the smile off of his face when both of our heads turned towards him.

"I still suck."

"She's doing better."

Edward and I answered at the same time, throwing our words forcefully at his father.

"How can you say that?" I asked just as forcefully, turning back to Edward. "I am most certainly _not _doing better! It still sounds like I'm trying to torture anyone who wasn't blessed enough to be deaf every time I try to play!"

"Bella, that's not true. Look -" he gestured towards the sheet music spread out before us. The sheet music that still looked like hieroglyphics to my eyes, "you got through two...ok one and a half... well, almost one full line this time without any mishaps."

"That's really lame, Edward. _You_ can play the whole song perfectly while making a sandwich and teaching a monkey to play football, and I can't even get through one stupid line."

He rolled his eyes at my exaggeration.

"I can't play football, you know that. I would never be able to teach a monkey to do it, either. You're being even more absurd than usual." His voice was a bit softer than mine, but his own frustration still burned underneath.

"I bet you could teach the monkey how to play the piano, though! Right? The frickin' monkey would probably be playing at least 3 lines by now. But not me, oh no! I CAN'T!"

He caught my hands before I could bang them against the piano keys again and placed them in my lap.

"You could play flawlessly if you would stop focusing on the negative! And don't compare yourself to a monkey, love, you are much more beautiful than a monkey."

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Does that even count as a compliment?" I scoffed before any sort of smile could spread on his face. His eyes narrowed at my brush off of his sweet gesture. "The turkey your mom is making for dinner is more beautiful than a monkey, Edward. Emmett is more beautiful than a monkey. Garrett's big toe is more beautiful than a monkey! It's a monkey."

Again we were left staring at each other, borderline glaring at this point. The piano lessons always lead to needless arguments about things like the beauty of monkeys.

"O-K," Carlisle breathed and started backing up out of the room. Only then did I remember he was still watching us. "I will just leave you two to the rest of your lesson then..."

He left the room as quickly as he entered and in the silence of Edward and I's stare down I heard Esme laugh, "I told you," to her husband.

I have been taking piano lessons from Edward for about a month now.

They aren't very productive.

We have set aside two days a week for the lessons, Tuesdays and Thursdays, and so far only 4 of the 8 lessons have resulted in me actually touching the piano.

The first lesson Edward wanted to simply go over the basic symbols of sheet music. So we sat in his room and went over them. Oh yes, we went over them for about 5 minutes... then we made out on his bed until his mother got home from her shopping trip to Port Angeles about 2 hours later.

The second lesson was pretty much the same, so by the third lesson we decided to move to the piano to give ourselves something else to do...besides ourselves.

That backfired. The second he put his arms around me to help me "get the feel of how to hold myself at a piano" we were goners. He wouldn't stop whispering seductively into my ear and I wouldn't stop lacing my fingers in between his over the keys. We are still good kids in the virtue department, but when it comes to the physical lines we do cross... well lets just say our love for each other has only strengthened over the past few months. The 4th lesson was no better than the 3rd.

It's now November and we have been living in Forks for about 9 months now. The same amount of time we lived in LA. But I shouldn't be making comparisons like that.

The reason I started these piano lessons is because Edward's greatest pleasure in life, aside from his family, his piano, the Volvo, and myself, is pleasing my mother. And Renee just so happened to request one thing from me this Christmas. One simple little thing:

She wants me to play her a song on Christmas morning. On the piano. With Edward.

Ugh!

It sounds wonderful and Christmas memory-ish, and lovely, but it's not.

First of all, I have to learn to play the piano which is proving to be more difficult than I previously thought. I knew there was a reason I quit when I was younger - I simply don't get it. But now we have added in Edward's ability to distract me and the resulting product is, well, the first 4 lessons.

Second of all, I have to play _with_ Edward. The God of the Ivory Keys himself. It's laughable! It's like putting a finger painting 5 year old next to Monet and expecting them to be on the same level.

Not possible.

So here we are now, fighting again due to my frustration at myself and Edward's frustration at my frustration at myself.

We started scheduling our lessons when we knew Esme would be home to solve the distraction problem. That's when the fighting started because it's also when I started really trying and then really, really failing. For 4 full lessons now I have been doing nothing but failing.

"Great, now your father thinks I'm crazy and a horrible pianist," I moaned and let my head fall onto his shoulder after Carlisle fled the room.

I felt him chuckle beneath me and wrap his arms around me. Our piano lesson fights are never serious and they usually end in me slumping into him for comfort and him comforting me.

"Oh, what just happened has no effect on my father's opinions of you, love. He knew you were a little bit crazy before this and you are a horrible pianist."

He chuckled some more and I sat up and punched him in the arm, causing no pain of course. I smiled to myself though.

"At least now you are admitting I'm horrible." I folded my arms and he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Well, you know what they say about the truth setting you free..." I could see the humor in his eyes but I was still upset with myself at all the failing I was doing.

We both sighed and then he turned to the piano again, looking at me as his fingers delicately played a simple tune to his words. I envied how casually he could do that. I also marveled at the fact that someone with so many talents could look at me as lovingly as he was.

"You will not remain horrible, however, because I know that you can get this. You just aren't letting yourself feel it Bella. You have to _enjoy_ it. You love music, and you love Christmas, so playing a Christmas song should come naturally to you. Just play. Feel. Enjoy."

This is new. We have only been discussing piano theory and symbols and proper posture up until this point. This is the first time he was taking an emotion approach.

The velvet coaxed me into a state of comfort and I turned back to the piano, silently apologizing to it for banging the keys so harshly earlier. I laid my fingers on the keys and focused back on the sheet music. Edward had other plans though.

"Close your eyes Bella."

I did.

"Let me play it for you while you just listen." The soft tune he played stopped briefly and then the first few notes of _Carol of the Bells_ started. "Keep your hands on the keys and imagine how it would feel to make the sound you hear. Imagine the joy you will bring your mother and father when they listen to you play on Christmas morning. Imagine me next to you one the bench as we are now...so close..."

I smiled devilishly as I reregistered the closeness of his body to mine on the bench.

"Oh, maybe you shouldn't think about how close we are, you need to focus," he chuckled and I smiled sweetly at the sound. "Think of all of the best memories you have while you listen. Connect each note with a happy memory."

_Carol of the Bells_ is my favorite Christmas song. I know the melody inside and out. To me it's the most passionate Christmas song I've ever heard. Something about the music just speaks to me. Every feeling it provokes in me is waiting beneath the surface and I tried to will it up into my fingers as they laid on the cold keys, imagining that sound being created by me. I listened to Edward play it next to me and he was helping me remember why I enjoyed this piece of music so very much.

I imagined his face as he played, the way it always looks so much more perfect consumed in music. That certainly is a good thought to connect to the song.

I thought of Christmas morning with my parents as I grew up, the 3 of us huddled around the tree for the past 20 years in a row. Then I thought of them huddled around a much larger tree in a much larger, white living room alongside Carlisle, Esme, Edward and my brothers as they would be in a few months.

Now the good emotions were building...

My thoughts drifted back further to a place I never let them go anymore, back to the best memories I had.

I thought of Jasper and I watching Lord of the Rings on the big gray couch. I remembered the sight of Emmett catching small frozen grapes in his mouth. Alice and Rose throwing me the shimmy across the living room. Edward longboarding around a concrete parking garage. Sing a longs in familiar living rooms. Bertha. Ruth. The Love Sac being over crowded but never too full. Singing in the streets of Hollywood and dancing at shows. That very first day when the elevator doors opened and two strangers that were just waiting to become family looked up. The small pool and abandoned spa on the roof. Tag. Awkward moments in Delaware. Mountain top concerts. The first time I saw Edward leaning against the wall in my living room. Bella Barbie in the bathroom. Cover songs and pina coladas and Christmas presents and birthday parties. Kissing Edward for the very first time on the Love Sac drenched in the glow of the party lights from Rose's birthday party...

"Yes."

I opened my eyes and turned towards Edward, his voice breaking me out of my montage of memories. He was smiling brilliantly now, the crookedness of it still stopping my heart.

"What?" I asked, not moving my gaze from him.

"You had it! The look on your face was perfect, Bella. That's how it should feel to play. Wherever you were in that lovely little head of yours...that's where you should go when you play music."

I nodded silently at him, understanding.

Music is about emotion. It traps it forever and that's the beauty of it. If you don't have emotion when you play then you will never play correctly. That's why Edward is so brilliant, he connects the 2 automatically. I was letting nerves and frustration get in the way.

He stopped playing, bringing the song to a close and turning to me.

"What were you thinking?" He smiled at me because he's used to me answering this question whenever he asks, and for some reason he always enjoys what my response is.

"Just about my family and stuff," I shrugged and smiled smally. It wasn't a total lie. All of them were, no _are_ my family. I never tell Edward when I let my thoughts travel back to LA though. I think he would feel guilty on some level, and I can't have that.

He smiled at me and I'm not sure if he was content with my vague answer or not. Either way he let it go.

"That's enough for today I think. On Tuesday we'll do this exercise again and then I'll let you play with the thoughts fresh in your mind. Hopefully you won't go Ike Turner on my piano again."

He eyed me playfully at let his hand wander back to the slick black top of the piano lovingly. We laughed together at me and then he pulled me to him and kissed me lovingly before getting up and escorting me into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner mom?" I asked with a smile when Esme came into view.

"Well there's the turkey, as you already know, salad, and um..." her lovely smile faded a bit as she reached over and grabbed a box off the counter. She looked at us apologetically and read the box, "Uncle Ben's instant mashed potatoes."

Esme shook her head a bit and looked sad at having to make instant mashed potatoes. Of course I grew up on such things, Renee was all about instant anything, but the Cullens were just getting used to "bargain living" as Carlisle called it. I almost laughed at the way Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were eyeing the box in her hand now, as if it was going to bite them at any second.

I have my own apartment a few miles away from the Cullen house and that's where Edward and I spend most nights, both of us taking turns cooking. I have taught him how to cook in trade for the piano lessons. Of course he's picked everything up flawlessly, the boy can do now wrong. On piano lesson nights we eat at the Cullen house though. Esme love the company since Carlisle can't be around as often.

"Is it safe?" Jasper asked as he came into the kitchen.

"I don't know," Esme said in a lower voice than usual, still looking carefully at the box in her hand.

Jasper turned his attention to it and grabbed it out of his mother's hands.

"Instant mashed potatoes?" He studied it a little further and then shook his head, his honey hair falling into his eyes. "Do you usually use water to make mashed potatoes, mom?"

"Water?" Edward asked with a slight hint of alarm in his voice.

"Yes, all it says here is to 'add water'. That's the only step aside from, 'put in pot, stir, and serve." Jasper and Edward's foreheads scrunched up simultaneously.

"I suppose that's good. It's easier, right?" Edward asked Esme with a fake reassuring smile. It was weak though. Even I was barely effected by the sight of it.

Jasper glanced at her skeptically and she nodded her head sadly at her son. Carlisle came over and rubbed her back reassuringly with a solemn look on his face as well.

Wow. You would have thought their family pet had died or something. No. This was the reaction the Cullens had to eating instant mashed potatoes. I stifled a laugh.

"Alright, well I guess we'll determine if these 'potatoes' are safe when we eat," Jasper set the box down and leaned against the counter, throwing a untrusting glance into the pot of potatoes and then looking straight at me with a smirk. "I was originally inquiring as to the safety of coming downstairs though."

"Yes, the lesson is over," Edward smiled back, and it was real now, while I stuck my tongue out at Jasper.

"It gets brutal in there," Carlisle commented, causing Jasper to nod in an "I know" kind of way.

Carlisle has never been around for a lesson before, he's been picking up extra shifts at the hospital whenever possible due to the financial situation in the Cullen house. It's not in a very dangerous spot, yet, though the reaction to Uncle Ben's fine cuisine says otherwise. Carlisle is doing everything in his power to keep it comfortable for everyone, even over working. We haven't had dinner with him in weeks.

"Last week she threw her water bottle at me, and all I did was ask what my ear drums ever did to her," Jasper laughed and Carlisle laughed back shortly before looking at me apologetically.

"It really wasn't that bad, dear," my Forks father put his arm around me and I snorted.

"Please, I have ears too. You don't need to lie to me like this one," I nudged Edward and Carlisle chuckled.

"I just honestly didn't have any idea the real thing was as bad as the stories..." Carlisle commented, sounding astounded, and I dropped my head into my hands.

"I told you, it's like a heard of angry noise rampaging through the house. Elton John over here is music's worst nightmare," Jasper ducked as I threw another water bottle at him. His alluring smirk remained on his face and the rest of the family laughed at me.

"Why can't I get my mom a candle for Christmas like any normal year?" I groaned into my hands.

"Haven't you heard? There's nothing normal about this year," Jasper sighed. And it was too true.

Seriousness over took the room for a few moments after that. Nothing felt normal lately, even if things weren't bad.

The rest of dinner passed quickly and pleasantly and also without anymore discussions of my lacking piano skills, thank God.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Pass me the chips, man," Jasper said to Edward a few hours later when we were hanging out at my apartment just listening to music and talking. "I can still taste those 'potatoes' and I really rather not".

I rolled my eyes as Jasper made a disgusted face. Uncle Ben's potatoes were fine, watching the Cullens pretend to like them was the only painful part.

Jasper was educating Edward and I in the loveliness of Spencer Bell, one of his favorite artists. Music Night Thursday is quite the tradition between the 3 of us now. Every Thursday night for the past 4 months we have gathered at my apartment to share music we can't get enough of, something I enjoy more and more thoroughly as I become more and more connected to music.

This is one of our few weekly routines, much like the piano lessons. It was all fairly easy to slip into, and all in all life in Forks is nice.

Edward leaned out of the Love Sac and handed the chips over to Jasper who stretched his legs out and sunk into the bowl chair.

"How're the Newtons, Bella?" Jasper asked casually as I closed my eyes to listen to Spencer Bell who was already a new favorite of mine.

"Fine. The same." I shrugged. There's really nothing to report about my job, ever.

I am working at the Newton's camping goods store. It's not exactly "up my alley" but they are nice people who treat me very well and it pays for my apartment so it all works out.

"How's the writing?" Edward started playing the acoustic guitar that he kept at my apartment as Jasper asked the second question.

"Good, I think," I shrugged again but smiled this time.

"She's excellent of course," I heard Edward's smile as he answered for me.

I have also been going to the small community college in town, studying creative writing and a bit of business. It was something Edward suggested after Valentine's Day. I gave him the journal I kept during the first 9 months I knew him, a sign of trust because I never, ever let anyone read things I have written, especially not when they are so deep like the passages I wrote about him during that time. He loved his present and we both cried, even though he tried to hide it, and then he told me I had a future in writing. Long-story-short, I enrolled in writing classes and now I love it.

"That's cool, good job Swan." I could hear Jasper's smile too. I know him pretty well after these past few months of it being just him, Edward and I a lot of the time. We have other friends of course, but we were the only 3 around that had a different kind of bond.

"And the coffee biz?" he turned his gaze to Edward now.

"It was a big day actually, we got a new flavor for the holidays," Edward answered with mock enthusiasm.

"And you haven't said anything until now?!" I sat up and he rolled his eyes at my enthusiasm in all things Starbucks. "What is it?" I asked too eagerly. Something to go along with the coffee cake I'm still insanely obsessed with? Who am I kidding, anything goes with that miracle food.

"Christmas tree?" Jasper suggested, to which I scrunched up my nose and Edward shook his head.

"Pecan."

"Mmmmm!" I couldn't help but be excited. I let the yummy sound escape me and I rubbed my stomach enthusiastically. This was going to be a good season on the coffee front.

Edward works at the Starbucks in town. He works as much as possible to help pay bills with his parents. Jasper is much the same, but he's around less due to his frequent Seattle trips to visit Alice. The good news is that the Starbucks Edward works at has an open mic kind of night almost every Friday and Edward plays there regularly, Jasper or Garrett joining him whenever possible. It's fun because it keeps live music in our lives and has allowed me to make more friends while in Forks. It's been pretty nice.

"Are you visiting Alice this weekend?" I asked Jazz, turning the questioning on to him.

"Yeah. She has a workshop that will take up most of Saturday and Sunday though, so I'm not sure how event full it will be," Jasper replied with a small pout.

Jasper visits Alice almost every weekend, only 2 times has she been able to come to Forks to visit, and it's been months since the second time. Alice is excelling at the fashion academy is Seattle, of course. She is having a blast and learning a lot. I don't get a chance to speak to her often because she has become extremely busy, and Edward and I have only been able to visit Seattle once, but I'm happy for her. I hear a lot about her through Jasper. Her life there is much more than nice.

"She seems extremely busy with school and the wedding," Edward commented.

"She told me about the balloon fiasco," I said with a laugh.

"That's nothing," Jasper replied as he finished chewing his latest mouthful of chips. "Have you heard the latest?"

I shook my head and he snorted. I haven't spoken to Alice in... wow, over a month.

"Get this," he chuckled a bit to himself and then continued, "she called me a few days ago in a fit because apparently it's not legal to rent swans and then dye them red to match the wedding decorations."

Edward and I both laughed and Jasper just shook his head.

"She wants to dye living swans red for Rose and Emmett's wedding?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah," Jasper said nonchalantly.

"She is rather creative," Edward sighed.

"Is that what Rose wants?" I asked Jasper. Then I felt a little pang of guilt inside for not knowing the answer. If I haven't talked to Alice in over a month then I probably haven't talked to Rosalie in over two.

"Rose is so much more carefree about the wedding than Alice, I think. At least when it comes to the decorations and food and all of those aspects. Alice comes up with these things on her own." He sounded a tiny bit an awe of her when he spoke.

"She seems to be taking this over the top. I mean, do we really want live animals Emmett can chase at the wedding?" I asked, laughing slightly at the mental image.

"You have to reel her in," Edward said to Jasper.

Jasper sighed heavily, "Yeah, I know. She's really out doing herself with this wedding planning, and it's only for a friend. I can't even imagine what insane things she's keeping bottled up for the day she gets... well we get... you know." Jasper smiled smally. For some reason he can't discuss he and Alice getting married, even though it's very clear they are it for each other. It's kind of cute how he can't say it, because it's not a look of fear or uncertainty that flashes across his face. It's just... cute.

He scratched his head and then glanced at Edward and I. "Thank you both for waiting, by the way. There's no way her little body would be able to handle her trying to plan 2 weddings at once. She's running on low as it is."

He nodded at us gratefully because we still haven't set a date for our wedding, despite the beautiful golden ring that still sat on my left ring finger. Edward and I discussed it and we are both in no rush to have our actual wedding. Part of it is because I don't want to take away from Rosalie's day, and part of it is because we are still in Forks, Washington. I love Edward to death, but neither of us feel like _this_ is where we want to start our official life together. We both believe we have more to do and see after his parents get things straightened out, and we basically don't want to get stuck here, no matter how nice it is.

"No problem!" I said more easily than I should have. "I'm in no rush."

Edward frowned and looked up at me. "Good to know you are in no rush to become my wife," he pouted. Most guys are afraid of commitment, but not mine. Oh no, Edward pouts about not being able to wear a ring himself. I love him.

"I knew this was coming," Jasper jokingly looked at Edward with pity. "She's still hung up on what she felt when she kissed Emmett in Delaware."

We all scoffed a laugh but then an uncomfortable silence took over the room.

I know it just slipped out of Jasper because sometimes that happened. The truth is the 3 of us never really talk about the group, or rather what it was like when we were together. We don't really vocally take any trips down memory lane. Life is just different now, and sharing those memories seems odd in a way. Once in a while one thing or another would slip out of one of our mouths, and we'll laugh and enjoy it, but we'll also immediately move on afterward. It's like an unspoken rule that we don't talk about that life while we are still missing it and getting through this one.

"Hardly," I mumbled, not quite sure how else to answer.

"Poor Rose," Edward said sternly, making it ok to keep talking about the others.

"Poor Rose?" Jasper and I both asked, for different reasons.

"Not poor Edward?" I raised a brow at his sudden nonchalance at my leaving him for his brother. "You have to live without me, remember? I think that constitutes a poor Edward, too."

"If Emmett is going to steal you from me then I'm just going to have to steal Alice from Jasper. It's only fair." He looked so confident in his theory and I gave him a doubtful look. Boys.

"You're just scared of being with Rose, aren't you?" I looked at Edward knowingly and folded my arms.

"Maybe," he looked straight at me and I laughed, knowing full well what that answer meant from him.

"It's the sex, isn't it?" Jasper asked with a concerned look, popping more chips into his mouth.

"Well yes," Edward shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the floor, making me giggle. We all know that Rose and Emmett are active in ways that Edward never has been. "But it's also the yelling, and her knowledge of cars that always puts me to shame, and the yelling."

"Eh, if I can take the shopping binges and the screeching and the lack of concern for animal rights, I can take the yelling. I'll take Rosalie," Jasper said with a wave of his hand.

"Well I'm glad you won't be left alone, Jazz," I smiled sweetly at him. "Oh man, Emmett and I are going to have so much fun living in Delaware and... doing Delaware things," I laughed a bit and the boys joined in. We seemed to be actually enjoying letting some memories flow, even though it all still seemed cautious.

"Not nearly as much fun as Rosalie and I," Jasper contended with more chips in his mouth. "We can, um... what does Rosalie do?" Jasper asked with a laugh and we shrugged.

"Yell," Edward suggested.

"Go to car shows," I said, to which Edward chuckled.

"Travel for her job," we all nodded at Edward's good input.

"Work out," was my next answer.

"Yell," Edward said again.

"Emmett?" I pretty much asked.

Both of the boys cracked up at that and Jasper mumbled, "ok, great," under his breath at his new life.

"I'll probably end up becoming Alice's assistant and hunt down different animals for her to spruce up for parties," Edward said.

"She'll probably rent you out as entertainment for parties as well," I smiled at Edward.

"Probably," Jasper agreed. "People will call Miss Alice from far and wide to book her Piano Man."

"So I'm not really getting a relationship out of this whole arrangement, I'm getting a pimpstress?" Edward asked Jasper and I.

"Seems so," Jasper nodded. "A piano pimpstress. But I'm getting someone who quite frankly frightens me from time to time, so you gotta deal."

"And I'm getting my brother," I said matter-of-factly. "In Delaware."

We all stared at each other and cracked smiles.

"So it seems our little game of Musical Lovers has turned against us," Jasper mused.

"Ok, fine, I'll be your wife Edward," I moaned, as if it was a strain to do so.

"Gee thanks," he replied sarcastically, putting the guitar down and sitting next to me in The Sac. He turned his smile to me and I melted, reaching up to him for a kiss that wasn't a strain to do at all.

"You know what would be fun?" Jasper asked suddenly, not paying attention to our love filled moment.

I shook my head and Edward asked, "What?"

"Getting Emmett drunk right before the wedding." An evil grin spread on Jasper's face and I laughed.

"Bad idea," Edward replied right away, putting his arm around me.

"Yeah, bad idea if you want a boring ceremony!" Jasper the Enabler laughed. "Think about the wonderful things he would say if he was inebriated during his vows."

I was about to give my input but a knock at the door cut me off.

"We aren't expecting Garrett and Kate are we?" Edward asked as he got up to get the door.

We spend a lot of time with Garrett and Kate these days. It turns out she and I really do get along well, so it is often the four of us when Jasper is away on weekends.

"Nope, Kate said they were both working tonight," I replied.

I heard the door open behind me and watched as Jasper's chip filled hand froze before it reached his mouth.

"Well speak of the devil," he muttered before smiling widely.

"Hey kids!" A booming voice filled my apartment and I instantly jumped out of The Sac, turning towards the door.

"Emmett!" I cheered and lunged for my big brother. It was a knee jerk reaction, I didn't even question why he was here.

"Bellarina!" His big grin over took his face and I took a quick glance at Edward's shocked expression before I was swept into Emmett's big hug.

"What are you doing here?!" Jasper asked as I was released back onto my own two feet.

Edward's arms automatically went around my waist in anticipation of my balance being off after one of Emmett's forceful hugs, even though it's been months since I've gotten one.

"Hey, chips!" Emmett ignored Jasper's question and bounded into the living room. "Bellarina, do you have anything to drink? I'm freaking thirsty." He grabbed the bowl of chips from Jasper's lap and plopped into the Love Sac.

"Um...I think I have some green tea..." I said through my now building confusion and sheer joy at Emmett Cullen being in my living room.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" Edward tried the question again.

"Green tea? I don't think so sister, what is this? The Geisha house? Got any real beverages?" He laughed loudly, ignoring Edward completely.

"I have water..." I started listing off what I did have to offer my big brother.

"Boring."

"Pink lemonade..."

"Blegh. That's Edward's, no doubt."

I looked at Edward and lifted an eyebrow since it was indeed his. He just smiled back at me, shaking his head, and ran a hand through his hair. I hate pink lemonade too, but Edward can't get enough. It wasn't something I'd known about him until we moved here and Esme always had a constant supply. Now I do too.

"Diet Dr. Pepper..."

"Weak."

I sighed. He hates all of my drink options it seems. Who knew Emmett could be picky about what he consumed?

"Ok. Last but not least, milk."

"Cookies?" He looked up hopefully and I shook my head.

"No."

"Well then definitely no to the milk," he said, as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

"Emmett, why are you here?" Jasper tried again while reaching for more chips. Emmett swatted his hand away without even glancing at him or acknowledging his question. I guess Jasper is done eating chips tonight.

"I have to say I'm disappointed. Mom always has better options than this. I may have to stay with them after all."

"You're staying here?" I asked as I closed the fridge and walked towards where he was lounging.

"Of course, where else am I going to stay?" Emmett asked with a scoff.

"Um. Our house?" Jasper replied.

"Can't. Mom and dad don't know I'm here."

The three of us shot looks at each other and Edward decided to try.

"And why exactly are you here?" Edward asked, folding his arms.

"Huh?" Emmett said, a hint of hesitation clouding his loud voice through the chips.

"Why are you here?" Edward repeated slowly.

"Here?" Emmett asked stupidly, stalling.

"Yes, _here_," I said forcefully.

"In Forks," Jasper clarified.

"At Bella's apartment," Edward finished so we had trapped him into a question he had to answer.

Emmett sighed and his head dropped a bit.

"She kicked me out."

All of our jaws dropped and I felt my heart sink.

Rose? Is he talking about Rosalie? No. No way! She loves him, every part of him, even the loud obnoxious parts. That's what she had always said kept her interested in him. They are getting married! Could that much really have changed in the 9 months we have all been apart? Could we really be so separated that we didn't even know that Rose and Emmett's love had faded?

Before my panic could set in too deeply he clarified.

"That Victoria is really getting on my nerves." Emmett's scowl was rather large and it was the first time I'd ever seen it so serious on his face.

I couldn't help but feel relief though. Ok. Victoria, who lived with Em and Rosalie, kicked out Emmett. Not Rose. Nothing else mattered, really.

"Ok, so _Victoria_ kicked you out of the apartment?" I let a little laugh escape.

"She's such a wench sometimes," Emmett practically snarled.

"A wench?" I laughed. You don't hear that term very often.

"I watched a special on pirates the other day-" Emmett tried to explain but got cut off.

"What did you do?" Edward asked loudly with an amused grin.

"Nothing! I was just having a good time. She over reacted." Emmett defended himself but we all know him too well.

"You weren't naked were you?" Jasper asked seriously.

"No..." Emmett didn't look convincing.

"Almost naked?" Edward asked with a raised brow.

"No. Not really. This time there wasn't any nudity involved," Emmett waved his hand dismissively and Jasper took the opportunity to get some chips.

"_This time_ there wasn't any nudity?" I pointed out.

"That's right."

Emmett was staying annoyingly tight lipped about the incident, or rather incidents, that led him to my front door.

"But there have been nude times?" Jasper asked.

"Well of course there have been nude times! How can you live life without the nude times?" When none of us answered he sighed and put down the now empty chip bowl. "I may have pissed her off a little too much by eating her food once in a while. And breaking her favorite cup. And stealing her clothes, and hiding her bras, and sleeping naked in her bed."

He sped through the last 3, not giving us time to react between them.

"Wait. You stole her clothes?" Jasper asked.

"And hid her bras?" As a woman I understood the trouble that would cause.

"And slept naked in her bed?" Edward finished. We were working as quite a team to question him this evening.

"Yes I stole her clothes, I needed an outfit for a... project... Mike needed help with. Yes I hid her bras, that was just funny. And, yes, I accidentally fell asleep in her bed naked, but she wasn't supposed to know about it."

"Amazing. His answers to our questions are only leading to a thousand more questions..." Jasper shook his head at Emmett.

"Look, Rose left for Japan, or Berlin, or Thailand, or Cuba... or something... and Vicky and I don't exactly get along all that well, so things went sour in the first week." He shrugged and picked up the chip bowl, only to remember he had already drained it's contents and set it back down with a frown.

We were all silently laughing now. Oh Emmett.

"So how did you expect her not to know you were sleeping naked in her bed?" I asked.

"I just wanted to take a nap and her bed always looked comfortable," Emmett shrugged it off and I jutted my chin out a bit, showing that it didn't explain everything. "Well I always nap naked!" He threw his hands up at looked at all of us seriously. "She was supposed to be working all night, and I set my alarm for an hour before she got home so I could make the bed and put some clothes on, but she got home early and... well... Goldilocks got caught."

He was laughing at himself now and Jasper was shaking his head in shame, not missing a beat in this familiar routine with his older brother.

"And the bras?" I asked, still interested in every detail of his banishment.

"The bras were just payback for her flushing the toilet on me while I was in the shower yesterday. Wench." He spat out the insult again and made a face.

"Alright," Edward sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall and tugging me with him. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. "So what's the story about needing Victoria's clothes? It was for something you and Mike were working on, I believe you said."

"Make it quick, man, I have to get going but I want to hear this," Jasper said quickly, glancing at his watch. "I'm leaving early for Seattle tomorrow."

"Well, it was actually for Halloween. Mike was invited to a party and wanted to play a prank on his crazy ex, so he asked me to help. I did." When all of our stares were still blank he sighed. "I went as his date."

He pulled out his wallet and handed Jasper a picture. Jasper's mouth fell open and he burst into laughter, falling back into the bowl chair.

"Make any joke you want, you know I look good," Emmett said confidentially as he leaned back into the Love Sac.

Edward leaned over and snatched the picture out of Jasper's hand, holding it up for both of us to look at.

It was ridiculous. Mike is a good foot shorter than Emmett, and he was dressed in a nice suite and tie with his hair slicked back, a look I have never seen on him before, obviously. The suite look isn't really in at shows. Right next to him was Emmett, in a short black skirt with a white button up dress shirt that was unbuttoned enough to show his... cleavage? Yes. Emmett was definitely sporting cleavage in this picture. A black scarf was tied around his neck and he wore huge black heels. A dark red flowing wig was on his head, and his make up was done rather well.

If I hadn't known it was Emmett, I might have thought is was a very tall, very broad, very masculine woman. I was almost ashamed at how impressed I was.

"Why?" Was the only thing Edward could get out between musical laughs.

"His ex is cocky and needed to be put in her place by his new, beautiful, large girlfriend." Emmett smiled and pointed at himself. "It didn't take much. She left the party in less than an hour. She can't handle _Felicia_." Emmett pretended to adjust his now invisible cleavage and smiled devilishly at us, sending all of us into an even greater fit of laughter.

"You used the name Felicia?!" I said, falling into Edward for more support.

"Well, Mike and I forgot to cover that base before we hit the party, so when I got there and had to introduce myself I panicked and Felicia was the first lady name that popped into my head." He looked a little disgusted now, but I was happy to hear that the name lived on and was put to good use.

"Oh man, I can't take anymore," Jasper said as he stood up and composed his laughter. "Emmett, I still don't fully understand how you managed to wind up _here_, but I'm glad you're around."

Emmett raised one fist up and Jasper bumped his against it, both of them with sincere smiles on their faces.

"See ya, bro. Tell Alice I said hey," Emmett waved as Jasper walked out.

"Don't forget your CD, Jazz," I called after him as I heard the door open. Spencer Bell was still playing in my living room.

"I'm not worried about it, keep it spinning for me, I'll be back on Monday," Jasper gave a wave over his shoulder and then he was gone.

"So what do you kids do for fun these days?" Emmett turned his big grin to Edward and I.

"Well right now we are going to sleep," Edward said with authority after checking his watch. He looked at me and winked and my heart sped up.

He stood up and offered his hand to me, helping me to spring up after him.

"And I suppose you 2 really do go to sleep when you say you're going to sleep, right?" Emmett asked seriously.

"Yes Emmett," I called over my shoulder as Edward drug me into my room, not making it look like sleep is what he was after at all.

"You aren't hungry Eddie?" Emmett called with a laugh, causing Edward to pause and stick his head out of the doorway.

"Hungry?" Edward asked in confusion, not letting me escape from my room as I tried to push past him to get in on the conversation.

"Yeah. You aren't hungry for the sex yet?" Emmett's goofy grin took over and Edward scoffed.

"Good night Emmett," He repeated sternly as he turned to shut the door. "I assume you will have no trouble making yourself at home."

The door shut and he turned to me, pushing me backwards to my bed and smiling. When the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed I fell backwards and Edward came tumbling on top of me, rolling us to the side.

"Well aren't you eager to be alone?" I asked with a giggle.

Yeah, being close to Edward still makes me giggle involuntarily.

"Can you blame me?" He asked softly, leaning in to kiss me.

"Why so suddenly?" I asked as he pulled away, only to move to my neck. "Not that I'm complaining..." I breathed and felt him smile.

"You know me Bella, I'm selfish," he said huskily, driving me crazy with that amazing voice of his, "With Emmett here I am going to get even less time alone with you than I do now."

My hands tangled in his hair, urging him back up to my lips and I sighed.

"It's not going to be that different," I said right before his lips connected with mine.

Just then Emmett yelled, "Bellarina!"

Edward stopped moving and looked right at me. "Oh yeah, my brother calling out your name as I kiss you passionately is entirely normal. I love it."

His face was serious and his eyes were mocking. I pulled my head back playfully, "Is that sarcasm I detect, Edward? From you?"

"What? Are you afraid I will take away your Queen of Sarcasm crown?" he asked, the crooked grin spreading.

"No way, I like it," I said with a laugh, pulling him into me again.

His smile broke and I got another kiss out of it, glad I distracted him from any sort of upset. I was very, very happy to have Emmett back. I was also trying very hard not to think of it as "1 down 2 to go", actually. That just isn't possible.

I entwined my legs with his and the kiss got passionate once again. His hands were wandering and I was loving every second of being with him.

Then again, "Hey Bellarina!"

Edward stopped moving altogether and made a sound that sounded extremely close to a growl, and pulled away from me.

I sighed and put my hand over my eyes, not wanting Edward to be right about Emmett's presence in my apartment.

"Yes Emmett?" I called back. Maybe we could at least make this quick. Maybe he only needed to know where the bathroom was. In this one bedroom one bath apartment... ugh.

"Are you awake?" he called back to me.

"Seriously?" I said softly, turning to Edward with a questioning look. I mean, I just answered him! I know I have sleep talking issues, but I clearly responded. Edward just laughed and ruffled my hair, letting his hand rest on my neck to rub small circles in it.

"Yeah, I'm up Emmett. What's up?" I yelled back.

Suddenly the door opened and Emmett was standing in the doorway in nothing but his boxers holding his phone in his hands, one of them over the hear piece.

"I have a surprise for you!" The sentence was happy enough, but I hate surprises and his eyes looked worried.

"What?" I asked blandly, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Rose is on the phone!" He threw it at me but of course my first instinct was to duck.

Edward caught the phone efforlessly and handed it to me as Emmett quickly retreated from the room.

I held the phone up to my ear and smiled. I haven't talked to Rosalie in far too long. Why Emmett decided to surprise me with it now wasn't very important, even though it did cross my mind.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bell?" Rose's voice sounded surprised and excited, but mostly surprised. Emmett hadn't told her it was me. This couldn't be good.

"Rose!" I couldn't hold back my happiness anymore, it is Rosalie!

She laughed a bit and the sound was mixed, just like her voice. This time it was a combonation of happiness and danger.

She started talking over her laugher, "Oh, Emmett Cullen is in_ so_ much trouble."

**That's Number One! Hit or miss? You remember what to do :)**

**It's so good/weird to be back! I love IEWIS Land though, and I'm excited to see where More. More. More. will take us, since I don't have as detailed a plan as I did when I started IEWIS. I'm excited though!**

**Ok kids, please send me your love, hate, dreams, wishes, ideas, jokes, stories, battle cries, anythings! **

**It's my birthday tomorrow and I would love to have wonderful reviews from you guys to entertain me during the day :)**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	2. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight stuff.**

**A/N: Hello again! You guys blew me away with the marvelous reviews for Chapter 1! You all really made coming back to IEWIS Land more than I could have dreamed of or asked for, and for that I thank you a million, trillion times! If I didn't reply to your review then I am terribly sorry! I really do read and love everything you guys have to say, and I tried to respond to as many as possible, but I am a busy lady these days! haha **

**Anyway, here's chapter 2 for you all! More catch up on the lives of our beloved IEWIS family :) I promise more excitement is to come. I have more and more plans for MMM everyday!**

**Go, go, go!**

Chapter 2 - Welcome Home

_She started talking over her laughter, "Oh Emmett Cullen is in _so_ much trouble."_

"Why?" I asked into the phone, knowing full well a number of things Emmett had done recently would make Rosalie say that.

"Sorry Bella, I really, really want to talk to you but I need to speak with Emmett first. Can you please give the phone back to him?" She sounded frustrated, but she was still sort of laughing.

I was sad when I shifted to get off the bed to give the phone back to Emmett. Hearing Rose's voice made me miss her even more and I wished I could just catch up with her for hours and hours.

Edward's hand trailed down my side as I got up, he didn't let it leave my skin until I had leaned far enough away for it to drop down to the bed next to him. It sent shivers through my body, and looking back at him as I walked out of the room to give the phone back made me instantly eager to throw the thing at Emmett and get back into Edward's arms. He just always looked so freaking alluring. It's not fair sometimes.

"She wants you again," I smiled at Emmett and tried to give him a warning look with my eyes.

"She always wants me," Emmett replied with a deep voice, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed and threw him a blanket that was resting on the back of the bowl chair. He was still only in his boxers, after all.

"Rose!" I heard him greet cheerfully, as if it was the first time he was speaking to her that night. "No- well ok maybe. Rosie... ok. No! Alright I understand...ok, but listen!..."

That was the last I heard from their converstaion as I got back to my room and closed the door behind me, smiling at what I pictured Rosalie saying to him.

I sighed when I shifted my gaze to the God laying on my bed.

His eyes were closed but his arms were reaching out towards me, them being the only indication he wasn't sleeping.

"I missed you," he said softly as I cuddled into his chest.

"I was gone for about 30 seconds," I giggled when he kissed my ear lightly.

"30 seconds too long," he said, resting his head against mine. "What did Rosalie want?"

"She didn't want anything from me, that's for sure. From what I gathered during the small time I was talking to her she had no idea she was even going to hear my voice. Emmett must have fled here without telling anyone," I laughed.

"Why here?" Edward said, scrunching up his nose in distaste at the idea.

"What do you mean, 'why here'? This is his home," I said.

Edward's eyes snapped open for the first time and he laughed bitterly for a short second. "This is _not_ Emmett's home. This is your home... sort of, possibly even, our home. Perhaps."

He said the last part extremely quietly, knowing I could hear him but also giving me a chance not too. I sighed when I realized what he was getting at. He thought I was referring to my apartment when really I had been indicating that Forks is Emmett's home.

Then it hit me. "Our" home. Edward thought of my small apartment as "ours" but was just barely admitting that to me.

I smiled.

"Edward, have you been playing house in your head with you and I and this apartment?" I asked, tapping his nose playfully with my finger.

I giggled and he ducked his head down into my neck.

"No," he mumbled into me, his voice muffled and sounding very little kid-ish.

"Yes you have!" I declared with a laugh, teasing him.

He was silent and kept his face hidden. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of the mess of hair that I love so very much.

"Don't lie to me, Edward Anthony. In your perfect little head of yours you have been imagining picking out matching dishes for the 2 cabinets in the kitchen, and curtains for the one window in the living room, and rugs for the floor, and an entertainment center, and a real couch, and you see yourself coming in after a hard day of serving coffee, throwing the door open and yelling, 'Honey, I'm home!' to which I look up from my home cooked meal, dressed in an apron and respond, 'Welcome home dear!'. You see it all in this little 'home' of ours. Don't you?"

I laughed a bit more and felt him laughing with me, but he still didn't raise his head up to face me. He just shook his head "no" into my neck and I poked him in the sides, taunting him further.

"Yes you _do_ Edward! You so want to make a home with me! Admit it!"

He started responding to my pokes by attacking back, lightly tickling my sides, warning me that if my poking proceeded so would he.

"Admit it Edward," I sang into his ear, holding back the laughter of his tickling.

"No!" he yelled with one loud, beautiful laugh, finally bringing his head up and throwing his body over mine.

He tickled me silly and we were both left out of breath, him laying on top of me as we recovered from our laughing fit.

He tilted his head so that he was looking up at me and I ran my fingers through his bronze hair, watching it all fall back into place after my hand passed through. We laid in comfortable silence for a few moments until our breathing evened out and he was looking at me curiously.

"What?" I asked bluntly after a minute or two of him just looking at me.

"Would it be so terrible if I did imagine those things?" he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well, do you really imagine them?"

He thought for a second and I could tell he was deciding whether or not to tell me the truth.

"Would you think me ridiculous if I told you I did?" he gave me a sheepish look and I laughed, throwing my head back.

He moved up to kiss my newly exposed neck and I moaned softly, being surprised at his quick action.

"Is that a yes, love?" he said against my skin.

I can hardly think straight when his mouth is on any part of me, but I answered anyway, "No, I don't think it's ridiculous, I think it's cute."

He looked up at me and had a blank expression on his face. Well, if God-like and stunning can look blank this is what it would look like.

"Cute." He stated it and I nodded, not sure what the issue was.

"Is it bad that I think you're cute?" I asked.

"No, it's not _bad_. It's just… I wonder if we are on the same page when it comes to this subject."

He looked at me curiously and pulled himself up to lean the side of his head on one hand, bringing the other up to stroke a strand of my hair. I turned to face him and tried to figure out where he was going with this.

"What do you mean? What subject?"

"The subject of making a home together. Of starting our lives together," he responded somewhat quietly as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know we've discussed our future, and clearly we are ultimately on the same page," he lifted my hand up and wiggled my finger with the engagement ring on it, making me smile, "and I still agree with every decision we've come to... but I can't help but imagine being your husband right now."

He sighed and looked disappointed with himself.

"And you think that I'm not on the same page? You think that you are, like, the freak of the relationship, or something, and that I still see you as just a boyfriend or some sort of casual fiancé?" I didn't say it harshly, I was genuinely asking him if that's what he thought.

He looked straight at me and shrugged. "Well I wouldn't go as far as dubbing me the 'freak of the relationship'," he smiled and I laughed a little, "but I do wonder if my thoughts are moving too quickly. It's difficult to explain, but-"

I cut him off by putting my finger up to his mouth before he could begin rambling about his insecurities about his thoughts. Not that I couldn't listen to his silky voice for hours on end, sometimes I ask him questions about things I have no interest in just to hear him speak, but right now he is being silly.

"But nothing. I think the same things... sort of. Well, not really." I looked away from him, feeling my face scrunch up with thought as I tried to figure out what I was exactly rambling about.

"Bella," he said, moving my finger away from his mouth and entwining our hands together. "You don't have to try and comfort me if you don't feel or think the same. I'll just tone it down a bit. We've decided to wait to have the wedding, and I still think that is the best decision despite what I let my imagination get away with. I'm sorry I brought it up, it's really not an issue."

"No, no, no," I said, turning back towards him. I didn't want him thinking that he was wrong for what he was admitting. The feeling that came over me at his admittance of his thoughts was amazing, actually.

"That came out wrong. I do think the same sort of things, Edward, I just haven't really noticed until now."

"Bella-" he tried to protest, clearly not believing me.

"Seriously! Take the other day when you fixed the remote for me, for example. I thought about how great it is I will never have to worry about our remote being broke. See... _our _remote! I think of things as ours in this apartment." I nodded my head at him and at my excellent point of how my thoughts mirrored his. He looked at me with an unamused expression.

"First of all, I didn't fix anything, the batteries just needed to be replaced in the remote," he smirked at me and I waved it of with a flick of my hand. Batteries-shmatteries, he still figured out what was wrong before I did. "And second of all, it _is_ our remote! That is my old TV I dug out of our garage and gave to you when you moved in. We both have a claim on it."

"Alright, well maybe I don't have the best example right now!" I threw my hands up in exasperation and he laughed at me. At least he's lightening up. "I do think about you being my husband, and me being your wife, though. All the time! I have thoughts about dishes and curtains and rugs, but I have suppressed them I think. Now that you admit you've already practically picked out paint and linens for our future home, I have no shame in recognizing my thoughts as well!" I smiled victoriously at him but he looked doubtfully at me.

"I never said anything about linens. Please Bella, if we are playing house then I need to at least be the man of the game. Imagine me picking out the barbeque or something. You can handle the imaginary linens."

I laughed and he smiled at me fully finally, making me distracted by how just plain hot he looked. Edward is a lot of things, many of them are grand adjectives used to describe beauty, but sometimes he is strictly just hot. This is one of those times.

I pulled myself closer to him and whispered, "Soon Edward. Life moves quickly and soon we will legally be husband and wife and we won't have to imagine anything. I can't wait, believe me. Especially since I can do _this_ forever," I kissed him with what I hope was seduction and then pulled away slowly, "and much more."

I smiled slyly and the green in his eyes darkened a bit, just like I hoped. He leaned in further and in his purring voice mumbled, "more, more, more," before attacking my mouth with his.

Just as his hands were making their way to the skin underneath my shirt it happened again.

"Goodnight Bellarina! Eddie!"

Dammit Emmett!

I groaned and Edward actually did growl this time as a majority of our bodies fell away from each other, the mood being broken by the interruption.

"We are never having children," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair and glancing at me with an annoyed expression.

To which I replied, "Fine by me."

I got up and grabbed some pj's out of my dresser, throwing some sleeping pants that Edward kept at my house to him on the bed. I went to the bathroom and changed, sticking my head out of the bedroom door before closing it to say a proper goodnight and make sure Emmett was comfy.

"You all good for the night Em?"

"Heck yes, sister! I've never slept in The Sac before. It's no Bertha, but so far I'm liking what I feel."

I laughed and he pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"We are going to talk more about why you are here tomorrow, Emmett. You know that right?" I asked skeptically before letting him sleep.

"Sure," he said nonchalantly as he turned his back to me.

I sighed but decided to let it be. I turned back to find Edward already in his pajamas and the maroon zip up instead of the green shirt he had been wearing before.

I scoffed in disappointment at my lack of thought.

"Oh man, I get Hoodie 2 tonight?" I fake pouted.

"Sorry, love. First come, first serve," he chuckled and I gave him the "F You" sign from Friends, which is just putting your hands in fists and bumping the outsides of them together twice. Even with Emmett away we retained a lot from all of our time watching every single episode of that show.

I picked up Hoodie 2 and threw it over me, watching the maroon fall over my eyes and into place on my body.

Hoodie 2 is Esme's attempt at being helpful. She got it for me for my birthday back in September, even though I made it clear to everyone I didn't need anything but to be with them. Edward didn't listen either, and from him I got the annoyingly wonderful stereo that now resided in my living room.

After I scolded him about spending too much money on me, all the while sporting a huge smile that nullified my lecture, Esme handed me a present from her and Carlisle. I opened up the bright green package to find a plain maroon pull over hoodie. I pulled it out and Edward had to turn his head away from me to keep from laughing out loud, since I was wearing the zip up as I opened the present.

"Thanks Esme," I said as sincerely as possible, sort of confused.

"You're welcome dear. This way you two won't have to fight over that one," she explained to me. "You each have your own now, and this one should fit you better."

She smiled so sweetly I couldn't help but return it, even though Edward was still turned away from me, his hand now over his mouth.

The second we got to the privacy of his room he burst out laughing.

"It's sweet Edward, she doesn't know we don't fight for this one and that we share it perfectly fine. She probably thinks I am hoarding your favorite piece of clothing and wants to help you get it back." I chuckled a bit myself, holding the new hoodie limply at my side.

"You're not actually going to wear it are you?" he asked as he took it from my hand and held it up.

"Well I definitely like this one better," I said, pulling lightly on the fabric that engulfed me. "That one won't smell like you." I let my features turn sad and Edward just smiled.

"No problem, love. I'll fix Hoodie 2 for you."

He threw it over his head and I laughed when he pulled it into place around his body. Edward is very lean so the width wasn't really a problem. It was the fact that he is so tall and the hoodie was meant for me. The arms were too short and exposed his wrists, and about 1/4 of his torso was far from being covered by maroon as well.

"Hoodie 2?" I asked, with a raised brow and a laugh.

"Sure. If we can share that one, we can share this one," he gestured to me, then to himself and then pulled the hood up over his head. It was too small for him as well and rested on the very back of his head, leaving most of the bronze mess still free. I laughed again at how horribly it fit him.

"But you look ridiculous in that one," I was fully laughing then as I gestured to him standing before me in the small hoodie.

"Oh really?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips and causing the arms of Hoodie 2 to rise even higher up his forearm. I laughed harder.

"Yeah."

He smirked at me and closed the distance between us. His movements were fast as he pulled the arms of the zip up down forcefully, causing them to cascade down over my hands a good 4 inches. Then he reached behind me and threw the hood onto my head where it hung almost all the way over my eyes.

Good point.

"Touché," I sighed. "I suppose now we will also be able to 'pull over' our love for each other?" I questioned, lifting me head up comically to look at him from under the giant hood.

He agreed with me by laughing, wrapping his arms around me, and ducking his own face under the cover of the hood to kiss me in all of our awkward fitting maroon glory.

The good news is that Hoodie 2 holds Edward's scent almost as well as the zip up, and he only has to wear it once in a while to get the wonderful smell to stay. It's been stretched a bit with him wearing it and it being washed pretty often, so the look of him in it isn't as humorous as before. It's part of the family now, even though the zip up is still preferred by both of us. Edward likes it better because of the fit (obviously) and I like it better because it's been a part of our relationship for so long.

I climbed into my bed in Hoodie 2 and snuggled into Edward for the night. Tomorrow I don't have to work and I have nothing to do until open mic starts. I will have plenty of time to get more answers from Emmett.

Oh my gosh!

Tomorrow I get to hang out with Emmett!

"Goodnight my Bella," Edward mumbled sleepily, interrupting my revelation.

"Goodnight Edward Anthony," I mumbled back, smiling hugely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Eddie left early this morning," Emmett commented as I stumbled into my living room at 10:30 the next morning.

I just smiled and plopped into the bowl chair since Emmett was still taking up a huge part of the Love Sac. He was eating a bowl of cereal and watching cartoons.

"He hates when you call him that," I said as I looked sleepily at him.

"He needs to get over it," Emmett laughed back at me.

"I see you found the cereal all by yourself," I nodded to the bowl in his hands and he smiled widely, a bit of milk escaping his mouth and dripping down his chin.

"Indeed I did. I can provide for myself you know, sister. I'm quite the hunter and gatherer when I need to be."

I laughed at his wide grin and got up to get myself my own bowl of cereal.

"So how's LA been?" I asked carefully when I sat back down with my food. I hope I don't sound too eager to hear about it.

"You mean besides the wench?" Emmett asked with a grimace.

"Yes, besides the wench," I chuckled back.

"It's pretty good," Emmett shrugged and looked at the ground, setting his now empty bowl down where he was looking. He didn't look back up.

"That's it?" I asked, raising a brow he still wasn't looking at.

"Well I got work as a waiter, you know. That's been good since Puck seems to like me enough." He smiled sincerely at that and it made me feel better, though he still didn't look up at me.

"That's right, you work at Wolfgang Puck's restaurant above the Kodak theatre, right?"

I remember when Emmett got that job. It pays considerably higher than Starbucks and I was still talking to Rose on a weekly basis when he got the job. She had been so proud of him.

He nodded and continued.

"I hang out with Mike and Tyler a lot. Did you know their band broke up?" He finally looked up at me with a questioning look.

"What?" I asked, dropping my spoon into my bowl.

"Yeah, Jess and Angela were getting super busy with school and work and the crowds at shows have only been getting worse... so they all decided on an indefinite hiatus." He nodded sadly and I felt my face fall.

That doesn't seem right. They have been playing music together for so long and they grew up in that venue.

"That sucks," I said plainly, having no other explanation for it than that.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed with a sigh. "They still play together though, when they get a chance. A lot of times Mikey lets me come over and play too. I actually keep my drums over at his place now."

The mention of his drums brought a smile to his face and I felt better knowing that Emmett still got to play. I know that Jazz and Edward play all the time with open mic and Music Thursdays at my place. It was good to know that Emmett still kept it in his life as well. His big form sitting behind his drum set was a good image to have. Very familiar and happy.

"So. Now to the important stuff," I looked at him seriously and he sighed as I set my own empty bowl on the ground. "Why are you here?"

I sat back and waited.

"I told you, the demon lady kicked me out of my own apartment after a few misunderstandings and a lot of overreactions," he scowled and I rolled my eyes.

"I remember the many reasons why you got kicked out, Em," I laughed a little bit and I saw a smile trying to break through his disgusted look. "What I mean is, why are you hiding out in _my _apartment? Why did you say your parents can't know you are here? Why didn't Rosalie know you were here?"

I folded my arms and waited again.

"Oh Bellarina, it's all gotten so complicated."

He sighed and then surprised me by running a hand through his curly hair, reminding me a lot of Edward.

"I came here because I needed to get out of LA for a while. After Vicky kicked me out, probably only for the night as usual, I realized I needed a break from the whole scene and not just from her this time. So I went back in, grabbed a few things and headed to my first home." He shrugged and looked like he was going to continue, so I didn't interrupt.

"On the plane I realized that I didn't want to see my parents yet. I guess I just feel like my dad may be disappointed in me for running away from things and my mom will, well maybe be sad or something. I don't know, this is all really lame sounding but it made sense at the time. Damn, when did Emmett Cullen start pussying out on things?"

He started to sound upset with himself and I was getting confused at the seriousness of his words.

"Wait, Emmett," I spoke up and he looked at me. There definitely was a sadness residing in his eyes. Something I'd only seen in the midst of sad goodbyes. "Why do you think Carlisle will be disappointed in you? I know for a fact Esme would be nothing but thrilled to see any of her sons, especially after not seeing them for so long."

He looked strained for a long moment then threw his head back onto the Love Sac and stared at the ceiling as he spoke.

"I don't know. I don't know where all these jacked up feelings are coming from, Bellarina. I just know that things have felt weird lately and I needed to get away. I don't know if that's considered running away or not, but I need to get some of my crap in my together before I face my parents. I know the situation at home is different due to everything that jackass is putting my father through," his scowl made a brief appearance on his face again and I couldn't stifle one of my own as I thought of the idiot that had sued Carlisle, "and I guess I'm just seeking out some sort of normalcy. Just for a little while. That's why I came to your place. I know I've never been here before, but I figured that being around you, Edward, and Jasper would feel a little bit normal. At least it would feel _better_."

I tried not to let myself give in to his words because I knew that wouldn't be entirely healthy. I know what he's getting at. I understand his statement of just wanting normalcy back. Wanting what I felt like for 9 months of my life back.

What the heck. Emmett gave in first. Maybe he hadn't built up as many walls as Edward, Jasper and I in the last 9 months.

"I know what you mean," I said quietly. "Nothing really feels normal lately for us either, Em. Edward and Jazz and I have a sort of silent understanding about how life is now. Not that it's bad, just that it's not what it used to be and we have to wait it out or something."

"Rose and I have that too, I think," he admitting with a small laugh.

"I suspect Alice and Jasper have it too, when he goes to see her in Seattle," I added and he nodded in agreement.

"The thing is, I feel like this is only temporary, you know? Like I just have to get through this weird part and then everyone will... well everything will, you know, be different again. But better. Like, before."

I smiled at his inability to say what I couldn't say either. None of us wanted to say out loud that the ultimate goal was to be together. Sure, many couples and best friends had that pact as they grew up and life changed, but a group of 6? Since when has a whole group of 6 people had their hearts foolishly set on spending the rest of their lives together? We all had to be crazy, and we all knew it.

"What about Rose?" I asked.

"What about Rose?" he replied, the mere mention of her name bringing a smile to his lips.

"Well how is she? I haven't talked to her in a while. Why didn't you tell her you were coming here? She should understand, right?" I looked him in the eyes and was glad to see the smile had spread to them as well.

"Yeah, after I calmed her down she was extremely understanding. She just doesn't like Vicky and I fighting all the time. I get that, but I can't help but fight back when provoked. It's my nature and all that." He laughed joyfully and I was extremely glad to hear the sound again. "I didn't want to tell Rosie I was coming here because I wanted to keep her from feeling left out for as long as possible. She was on a job in Berlin, or France or something, and I left her a note on the bed I knew she would find after I'd already arrived here."

I laughed slightly at the fact that Emmett still had no idea where Rose had been for her job. He had now named about 8 different parts of the world, none of them close to each other even a little bit.

"Well she won't be totally left out, we never see Alice," I sighed and he frowned.

"Really? I thought she chose that Seattle school to keep close."

"She did but she's so dang busy all the time she never has a free weekend to come here. So Jasper goes there." I shrugged because it was just what life had become.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense, I guess."

We were both silent for a moment as we just stared at our hands.

"So how long are you going to be here for?" I asked as I looked up.

"I don't know. What is today? The 5th?"

I thought for a second and then nodded "yes".

"I suppose I'll stay through Thanksgiving then. Take a nice long vacation and all that," he smiled and stretched into the Love Sac.

"You know you have to tell your parents you are here then, right? You can't possibly want to sleep on the Love Sac every night when you have a real bed at your house."

"The Sac is comfy, but you're right. Are you sure I can't just share your bed?" He winked at me and I scoffed. Here's my semi incestuous brother that I loved.

"I don't know, you have to ask Edward if he's willing to give up his spot in my bed for the next month," I smiled sweetly at him and he chuckled.

"It's not like you two do anything worth writing home about in that bed anyway," he rolled his eyes and then smirked at me.

"Oh, and I suppose every time you ravage Rosalie in the bedroom your mother and father get a nice letter detailing your conquests?" I inquired, throwing his oddly placed metaphor back at him.

"Ha. Ha. You know what I mean," he playfully glared at me. Then his face fell and he frowned a bit. "Not that I would be spending much on postage these days anyway."

"What?" He was starting to confuse me by carrying on this whole letter bit.

He sighed heavily. It was definitely deeper than any of the other sighs he'd emitted so far this morning.

"Rose and I have decided to hold of on the bedroom activities until our wedding night," he said solemnly.

"Really?" I asked, impressed. "Why?"

I was honestly curious. They never seemed to mind not being wed before.

"It was more her idea than mine," he clarified with a wave of his big hand.

"You don't say?" I asked with a look of over dramatic, fake shock on my face.

He laughed. "Yeah, well, I guess she thought it would make us appreciate everything more. It will make the wedding night more significant and all that. I see what she means, and I can't really deny her anything she really wants, so here I am. Sexless Emmett."

He looked a little dejected but faked a smile anyway.

"Is that what we are to call you now?" I asked teasingly. "Sexless Emmett? I like it, it has a good ring to it."

"God no!" He boomed, waving both of his arms around. "I am Sex_full_ Emmett, and don't you forget it! I'm just on a break for a little while. F'kin virutous kids, putting these crazy ideas into my Rosie's head." He grabbed the pillow that was beside him on The Sac and threw it at me, making me screech.

We were both laughing as I threw it back and he caught it in one hand effortlessly.

"I missed you sister," Emmett smiled his big goofy grin at me and I responded with one of my own.

"I missed you too."

"I miss my mom too," the smile dropped a bit and I tilted my head.

"Well then go visit her and move out of my living room!" I cheered.

The smile dropped even more and he looked thoughtful.

"Do you think I could stay here for a bit longer, actually? Just like, through the weekend or something? I sort of just want to hang out with you guys for a few days, lay low. I know when I do go home I'm gunna have a few serious talks with them, and I kinda just want to relax for a few days." His eyes were pleading and I nodded immediately.

"Of course. You have until Monday, then we'll tell them you're here, deal? I think by then Edward should be nice and ready to kick you out."

"Sounds good."

We smiled at each other for another moment and then we turned our attention to the TV.

"So you guys still haven't even had a little bit of sex yet?" he asked.

"Emmett," I groaned, throwing him an annoyed look.

He laughed loudly and I sighed.

This may end up being a longer weekend than I thought. Entertaining, lovely, humorous, and amusing, but long.

"Guess not," he mused. "Sometimes I wonder if that kid is really related to me," I heard him mumble. And I couldn't help but smile.

**There it is! More info on the lives of Emmett and Rosalie during the past 9 months. I know we haven't seen Emmett be so serious in the past, but it definitely needed to happen for a bit. Emmett can be deep too! haha**

**I promise the story will move forward soon, we all just need to know what's been going on so we know where everyone is coming from. Right? Right.**

**Pin Update! Yay! The first one of More. More. More. ! Ok, so if you go to the pin site there are 2 new ones for this story :) More will be added as you keep sending me wonderful ideas!**

**Let me know the inner workings of you lovely little minds!**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	3. Beautiful, More So

**Disclaimer: You know by now that I am not Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: HAPPY EPOV SATURDAY! **

**Ok, before you start thinking I have gone entirely insane, let me explain. I know it's Sunday right now, but I wrote and intended on posting this chapter on Saturday. So it's still EPOV Saturday. I just got caught up at Disneyland yesterday and it was either post it today, Sunday, or wait an entire week to get Chapter 3 up! I hope you agree this is the best decision. Plus, I can do what I want in IEWIS Land. I am Captain Car of the MHA, after all. We can pretend it's Saturday and celebrate the first MMM EPOV Saturday all we want!! So celebrate!**

**More from me after the chap. This adresses something many of you have inquired about. **

**Ready, set, EDWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Beautiful, More So

EPOV

I felt myself sigh and smile as I watched her walk through the door of Starbucks. I watch countless people walk through this door everyday but she makes it seem like a vision from a dream. Even with Emmett draped over her small frame she is the loveliest creature I have ever laid eyes on.

I watched her search the small crowded room and my heart seemed to skip a beat at the thought of her looking for me and no one else.

What did I do to deserve this? I'll never know. As long as she's with me I suppose I'll never really care.

The most tempting chocolate brown eyes finally found me and I smiled, releasing all of my joy towards my love.

"Eddie!" Emmett yelled over the heads of everyone in the room, breaking yet another moment between Bella and I.

I ran a hand through my hair and nodded towards my brother. If I wasn't so happy to see him I'd be entirely annoyed he was around.

"You know I hate that," I said with a smile as they approached me.

Bella and Emmett shared a small laugh and he just shrugged his massive shoulders at me.

"How are you?" I asked Bella, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to me. Her warmth ran up and down the side of my body that she was pressed against and I had to control myself from pulling her into me too far and crossing the appropriate social lines.

"Better now," she replied with a beautiful smile then tilted her head up, waiting for me to lean in and give her a kiss.

I eagerly complied to her wish and in classic Emmett fashion he "awed" us loudly and then made a gagging face.

"Don't mind him," Bella sneered playfully at Emmett, "he's just upset because he hasn't gotten any in a while."

I rolled my eyes as Emmett pouted and Bella chuckled.

Hasn't gotten any in a while, sure. For my dear brother "a while" is probably the _one week_ Rosalie has been away on her latest job assignment.

Try 22 years, brother, then come pout at me. Emmett Cullen may be the strongest man I know when it comes to matters of muscle, but there are a few other areas where I know my strength out weighs him greatly. The strength to withhold for one...

"I'm terribly sorry Emmett," I said sarcastically, turning my gaze from Bella's face to his. "But if you are in need of 'some' then wouldn't it seem more fruitful for you to stay in the same apartment, town, or at least _state_, as the one who is willing to give you any?"

My Bella laughed her sweet laugh and Emmett rolled his eyes, a smirk playing on his face. I smirked back and raised my eyebrows in question at him.

"Oh no Edward, you haven't heard!" Bella rested a hand on my chest to get my attention. It actually did a bit more to distract me from her words than anything.

"Emmett is sexless for the time being!"

She seemed to want to celebrate that news and her beautiful eyes were dancing with humor as she gazed up at me.

"Sexless?" I asked, fully amused by the concept.

"I don't want to talk about," Emmett groaned as he crossed his arms across his chest.

I looked at Bella and she was still smiling happily.

"From now until the wedding we have to call him Sexless Emmett," she laughed and I smiled. "No matter what he says."

"I like it." I nodded my head in approval and turned towards my brother.

"Don't even think about it!" Emmett warned me. "It's not even true, the whole sexless thing is only temporary. I don't call you sexless Eddie, do I? Don't go spreading lies about me!"

Now he was pointing back and forth at the 2 of us and we were laughing at his concerned face.

"We can work this out Emmett. Now I simply have a weapon of my own," I smirked at him and he looked at me in question. "For every _Eddie_ you throw out I'll have a Sexless Emmett waiting," I explained with a simple shrug and smile.

Bella clapped her hands in approval and Emmett just nodded once, showing he understood, but he didn't look happy about it. I assume he was willing to agree on anything the kept the words "Sexless Emmett" away for as long as possible.

"Emmett!" Garret and Kate greeted him as they walked up. They both embraced him and then Bella.

After that Emmett was swallowed by a huge crowd that wanted to hear all about his life in Los Angeles and Bella was taken away by Kate to get some coffee and catch up.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair again, leaning my head back against the wall. I just people watched for a few minutes, enjoying how popular the open mic night has gotten. It's nice to play for people again. My gaze lingered on my Bella when it reached her and Kate standing in line by the counter.

Bella has changed a lot in appearance since living in Forks. I was perfectly pleased with her before, the very first day I laid eyes on her mahogany hair and pale features I was captured by her, but now she is evolving into her own. Even Alice would be pleased. Of course she still hates shopping in excess and over doing hair and makeup preparation. I still love that about her, too.

Having more music in her life is definitely influencing her, I have to admit, even to the way she dresses now. She has slip on Vans and the same Converse she has always worn, along with some girly flat shoes that many of the females seem to be wearing these days. She wears more form fitting jeans, often times of different colors, and she now wears just a simple but prominent line of black eyeliner around each eye, and a bit of mascara to emphasize her already beautiful lashes.

Growing up in the music scene around Oregon and Washington, I admit I've grown accustom to a certain style of girl. Bella never really fit that mold completely, nor did she ever have to, but now that she had found it on her own... I have no chance. She was entirely beautiful before and I had no idea she could become even more so.

She's even more perfect for me than before. Again, what did I ever do?

The most beautiful thing about her evolution in style, perhaps, is that she still throws on one of my shirts or, or Hoodie 2, or the maroon zip up and some sweatpants at night without a care, and looks equally as stunning to me.

My phone buzzing in my pocket brought me out of my silent worshiping of my Bella.

I checked the name and glanced up to find where my love moved to. I found her sitting at a table across the room with Kate, not paying attention to me. Good.

I'm not sure how she would react to knowing I still kept in contact with this particular person. If she ever asks me, of course I will tell her the truth right away, not that there is any real truth to tell. I'm just not sure how Bella would take knowing that I spoke to _her_ about once a week in the recent past. I'm fairly sure it would upset my love. _She _didn't want Bella knowing, however, and I can't really blame her. I also can't disobey her for some strange reason.

I sighed again. It will be better this way.

I opened my phone and pressed it against my ear, preparing myself for this particular voice that was now both familiar and distant to me.

"Hello?!" came from the other end before I even had a chance to answer properly.

She's always one step ahead of everyone else.

"Hello," I said calmly, smiling at her impatience.

"Are you at the Starbucks free mic thingy like usual?" she asked, probably due to the noise she could hear coming from my end.

"Yes. And it's _open_ mic, not free mic. But you were close this time," I laughed and she scoffed.

"Whatever Edward, you know what I mean so why do you always have to correct me?"

"Because it's nice to inform you of the very few times you aren't always right," I replied.

"Alright, I'll give you that," she laughed as she agreed with me. "Is Bella there yet?"

Her voice turned careful as it usually did, and I still appreciated the concern she always had when she asked about Bella.

"Yes, but she's with Kate right now so I have a few minutes," I replied, glancing at Bella and smiling when her eyes met mine. Stay calm Edward. Act like it's your mother or father on the phone...

"Actually I only have a minute or 2 myself. I'm almost home and then I'll have to let you go-"

"You wouldn't happen to have a man at home, would you? That would be awfully inappropriate and scandalous to tell me, you know," I teased. One thing I love about this girl is that I can tease her comfortably, just like I can with Bella.

"Oh hush. Do you really want to get into details? I can give you details all about what I plan to do to that 'man' that is indeed waiting for me in my apartment. If you really want to know -"

"No, no, of course not!" I laughed nervously and her high pitched giggles followed. "I'm sorry I even brought it up, don't take my joke too far. What I don't know can't hurt me. Now what's the update?"

"Well… I am coming to town for Thanksgiving _for sure_! It won't have to be for only one day like I thought, I can do the whole weekend!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked around, hoping the squealing didn't attract too much attention. I couldn't help the smile that seeped onto my face though.

"I can't believe I actually get to see you in a few weeks, it feels like it's been an eternity," I admitted when it was finally safe to rest the phone against my ear again.

"I know, believe me Edward, I know." She had turned serious and I heard her fumbling with keys so I knew our small chat was coming to a close. "I'd love to stay on the line and celebrate but I'm home and I have a man to tend to," she giggled and I frowned to myself. Even that feels like too much information.

"Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do," I said with a smile.

"Oh please, I'm not being restricted to the rules you put on The Pretzel, thank you very much!" I laughed again and rolled my eyes at the nickname that still haunted me. "Oh, and Jazz told me Emmett showed up last night! How fun! I'm totally jealous of all of you getting a few weeks together. Do me a favor and don't tell him of the plan either, ok? I actually love that I get to surprise more people that I love!"

I could hear how pleased she was through the phone and it made me smile again. I miss Alice a lot, especially since we have started speaking regularly to plan the surprise. We just understand each other, even if we are quite different. She's like the little sister I never had. I love her big heart and her spontaneous nature. She's definitely the bedazzled puzzle piece in our disjointed, separated little family.

"Sounds good, the secret is still safe with me," I confirmed with her.

"Thank you! Goodnight Edward," she finally said.

"Goodnight Alice," I replied. "Good night Jasper," I said loudly. I heard his faint voice bid me goodnight as well right before the other line cut off. I glanced up to make sure Bella was still in place before shutting my phone, checking the time, and putting it back into my pocket.

"Who was that?" a big voice to my right caught me off guard and I jumped a bit.

"For being so large you are quite stealthy at times," I chuckled as Emmett leaned against the wall next to me.

"Sorry bro, I didn't mean to sneak up. You look a little wound up, who was that?" he asked again.

I looked at his face only to catch him taking a huge bite out of a chocolate cupcake, which is impressive because we haven't put any out yet, they are sitting in the storage room waiting for tomorrow's display. The things Emmett gets away with.

"Oh, that was just mom," I said casually, holding his gaze to make it more believable.

"Are you sure it was mom?" Emmett asked skeptically, raising one brow at me.

"What do you mean, 'am I sure it was mom'?" I threw him a slightly appalled look and turned away. "Why would I lie to you about who I was speaking to?"

I felt Emmett shrug next to me. He hummed an "I don't know" sound at me while he finished chewing another giant chocolate bite.

"You just looked a bit on edge the whole time. You're eyes were darting around a lot."

I shook my head slightly at how observant Emmett could be about small details. My eyes being shifty during a phone call he noticed, stepping on my hand and breaking 3 of my fingers in middle school he was totally oblivious to until I started wailing in pain.

"Well she doesn't know you are here yet, does she?" I took a risk and asked with confidence. I wasn't actually sure if he had told our parents of his reappearance back in Forks yet or not. He shook his head and I smiled in victory. "You know I hate lying to them, Emmett. I'm not going to spill your beans but it doesn't mean I have to be comfortable knowing I'm withholding information."

I was a little impressed by how smoothly my lying was going. Alice wants Thanksgiving to be a total surprise though.

"Oh. Well thanks Eddi - uh - ward," he snapped his head towards me and gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry, that one doesn't count, I know you have to break the habit," I sighed. We both chuckled and he finished off his cupcake. He walked to the trash can to throw away the small paper wrapper and I took the free moment to steal a look at my love.

"She's even hotter now," Emmett commented as he returned to my side.

I scowled at him. I resent the fact that other men can look at my Bella sometimes. Even when it's my harmless big brother. I had to shut Jasper up one afternoon not too long ago as well.

"What?! Dude, I'm a man with eyes too!" Emmett didn't flinch under my death glare, he just smiled even wider.

"I don't question your gender or what visionary organs you are or are not missing," I explained calmly but firmly to the big oaf. Suddenly I wasn't so excited about Emmett's voice, or thoughts, or face, or anything.

I may have jealousy issues.

"Well I've been questioning _your_ gender!" He laughed at me.

Annoying.

"What?" I spat at him, crossing my arms.

"Maybe not yours, but The Pretzel's."

He laughed some more and I felt my mouth twitch at the mention of the nickname. Damn Bella and Alice for stumbling across something so ridiculous and humorous. I suppose it may not be entirely their fault. Damn Alice's grandmother.

I just stared at him, expecting him to explain. Eventually, after the loud laughter faded, he did.

"Edward - wow that's a mouthful!... which is apparently NOT what she has _ever_ said!"

He doubled over in laughter at the multitude of his own jokes that were wrapped up in the one moment that just passed. I even shook my head and silently chuckled at how his mind took him from one fleeting, inappropriate thought to the next.

"Emmett..." I attempted to remind him to breath through his breathless laughter.

"Sorry, that was just... whoo!" He stood up straight and took a few breaths, looking down at me to share a smile. "_I_ wasn't even prepared for that," he explained. I nodded and he composed himself completely, starting over again but skipping my name this time.

"Alright. It's just that, you and my hot little sister over there," I threw him another glare and he just waved his hand between us, brushing off my annoyance, "you two have been together for a while now. And not only in a any regular relationship, you're in freaking _love_! The funny thing is you crazy kids were in love before you were even in the relationship - so it's even more questioning than usual!"

He was going off on a bit of a tangent so I let him go and tried to pick up on where this was headed.

"Yes, we fell in love rather quickly, but that's not very different for Alice and Jasper, or Rosalie and yourself. Bella and I just had a more difficult time coming to terms with it," I shrugged and he laughed.

"No, bro, _you_ had a more difficult time. That's beside the point anyway," he moved so he was standing directly in front of me now. "The thing I question, is how have you not done the deed yet?"

Thankfully he spoke rather softly, even for a regular human, and I felt my eyes widen a bit as he spoke.

I had no idea_ that_ is what he had been getting at! How could I? It's not his business, or anyone else's for that matter.

I almost let the anger take over but then a thought occurred to me.

Bella spent the whole day with Emmett. She trusts him. She loves him. She talks to him.

Has she voiced some sort of upset to Emmett about our sex life, or rather lack-thereof?

I turned away from his gaze as I assessed my thoughts.

Going into the relationship we both had the same beliefs on intimacy. None until marriage. Myself, I still hold to that. I love Bella deeply, and God knows she tempts me day in and day out by simply walking into a room! But I still believe strongly in waiting. Call me old fashioned if you wish, it's simply how I am.

If Bella has changed her mind about waiting, can I deny her?

I felt my hand run through my hair and I closed my eyes.

Can I deny her anything? Especially since we've decided on a long engagement?

Before I could delve even deeper into my thoughts Emmett interceded.

"You ok in there, little bro?" He asked with a laugh and lightly knocked on the side of my head.

I sighed heavily and nodded.

"I'm fine. Bella and I both had beliefs about waiting when we entered the relationship, Emmett. That's the reason for the lack of 'deed doing'." I smiled bitterly, hoping this would satisfy his need to know.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess," he replied. The look on his face, however, did not suggest he though it made sense at all. "Isn't it the hardest thing ever, though? I mean, I've only been holding off on _the deed_ for 4 months now, and every time I see Rose I feel like I have to sit in a pool of ice in order to resist the urge."

It was his turn to laugh bitterly and I joined in, appreciating the fact that Emmett was respecting Rosalie's wishes no matter what unfulfilled urges he had to suffer through.

"Yes, it's incredibly difficult," I agreed, turning both of us a bit more serious.

I looked back over at Bella and her smile melted my heart instantly. It wasn't even shining towards me. She laughed wildly at something Kate said then, causing her to throw her head back and expose the soft, light, wonderful skin of her neck and collarbone. I know that skin rather well. Kissing it always reminds me about all of the other areas I alone will have the privilege of knowing.

I sighed and turned back to Emmett. This line of conversation and thought is dangerous.

"More and more difficult every day, actually."

He smiled warmly and patted me on the back in a very brotherly fashion. It's a rare occurrence when Emmett and I are on the same page, but this is definitely one of those moments. Leave it to beautiful women to bring total opposites to an understanding.

I walked over to the girls and ran a hand through my Bella's hair, smiling down at her as she looked up at me. I couldn't resist being close to her for a second longer after my discussion. I decided to put off worrying about what deeds Bella does or does not want me to perform at this point in time. Either way I suppose I will give her what she wants, because that is my most important duty in life. That's my greatest belief now, anyway.

"It's going to start soon, it's almost nine," I said to her and Kate.

Bella stood up and kissed me lovingly, leaving some of the vanilla coffee taste from her mouth on my own. I ran my tongue out and to taste more of her and of it and smiled at her, thanking her for the gift of the kiss and her love.

"I love you," I said quietly as I took her hand in mine.

"Well I just so happen to love you too," she giggled under my stare.

We walked hand in hand over to our usual spot next to Garrett and Kate on the small forest green couch against the wall. Emmett sat on the floor next to us and Bella ran a hand through his thick curls before the first duo started. I smiled at the familiarity of his presence.

I sighed contently and couldn't contain my thoughts any longer.

Two down, one to go.

**YAY for EPOV Saturdays! Did you miss them? Just as in IEWIS they will mostly be shorter than BPOV's, but they are more detailed than in the beginning of IEWIS. No point in going back, right? **

**I hope you liked it. You know how to let me know :) Review your loves, hates, FAVORITE LINES, MOMENTS, ETC, and just say hi because even if I don't get a chance to reply I read and love everything you send!**

**No pin updates this chap, but there will be some for next chap, so please send me any ideas you have! We have good ones brewing already! Also, another update that pertains to the Maroon Hoodie Army will be in the next chap! Yay!**

**I'm glad you guys like Hoodie 2. It needed to be done. Now those of you with a maroon pull over have a justified place in the MHA. **

**I love it.**

**and I LOVE YOUS!**


	4. Everyone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own the M.H.A. though. And I'm proud of it!  
**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 4 of More. More. More. ! **

**You are all making this sequel so great for me, I'm having a great time writing it and connecting to IEWIS Land again. I'm sorry it's taking me more time to get out chapters, but I assure you I am still working hard at the story despite being more busy than I was during IEWIS.**

**I have many updates for the A/N at the end of the chapter, but for now I'll just let you read!  
**

**So, go! Read read read! **

* * *

Chapter 4 - Everyone

_"Crimson and clover, over and over. Crimson and clover, over and over..."_

I actually squealed at the sound, which sort of makes sense considering what it meant to me.

Parise Chorus was not coming from my stereo, or my fiance's skilled guitar playing, or Jasper's mouth, like usual. It was coming from my phone. Which only meant one thing:

Alice!

I literally pushed off of Edward and rolled out of the bed, my feet miraculously landing on the ground in a balanced fashion. Emmett is going to be so sad when he realizes I am way more graceful than before. He's only been around for 3 days now, he still thinks I'm lying when I tell him I'm not the klutz I used to be.

This particular ringtone is the only one that could actually rip me away from Edward and the intimate embrace we were in on my bed. Well, this one and the Gaston song from Beauty and the Beast which would indicate Rosalie was calling me. That happened just the other day, actually, something I greatly enjoyed. I managed to catch up with Rose while Emmett was still staying at my apartment when I stole the phone from him. She sounded somewhat sad the whole time, it wasn't obvious though. It was laying just beneath everything else she held in her voice as if she was used to it being there without being concerned about it. She spoke of happy things and didn't seem altogether sad so I didn't worry too much. It had been nice just to hear her voice after so long.

I snatched my phone off of my dresser and giggled as I opened it because the shocked look on Edward's face was priceless. I don't exactly blame him for looking so beautifully surprised, we were getting pretty heated on the bed up until a second ago when I suddenly abandoned him.

Had he not known the signifigance of the ringtone I feel like his shock would also be clouded with hurt or guilt, taking my sudden departure as an act of rejection or caution. He was just about to sort of push the boundaries on where his hands normaly wandered on my body. Not that I am ready to seal the deal, but I am rather intrigued by the new enthusiasm he seems to have. Again, had it not been one of the only 2 songs that would divert my attention from him I would be more than willing to let the wandering continue.

But he knows how much I miss Alice, and how secretly desperate I am for any contact with our previous life in Hollywood. He knows that I just want my tiny best friend back in my life. So he didn't groan or make a sad face as I looked back at him quickly. Instead he just sat up and ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily and fixing his shirt as he did so.

"Hello!"

In classic Alice fashion I didn't even get a chance to answer, she was already one step ahead of me. Her little bell voice sounded like music to me. High pitched, sweet, familiar, dancing music! It is so distinctly Alice.

"Alice!"

We both squealed together and I bounced up and down on the bed next to Edward, trying to force some of my excitement into him as well. He smiled at me but didn't look as happy about Alice being on the phone as I felt. I couldn't find it in his eyes. What's wrong with him? We haven't had direct contact with Alice in almost 2 months!

"How are you? How's school? How's Seattle?" I asked all three questions quickly and settled into a non-bouncing sitting position next to Edward.

"I'm great! Every thing's great! Bella I miss you so so so much!"

I couldn't help the smile that over took me. I too miss Alice so much.

"You have no idea, Alice. I can't believe we haven't talked in almost 2 months. What's wrong with us? Seriously, how is school? Do you still love it? Jasper says you do and that you are killing it up there. He thinks you do everything perfectly though, so I need to hear it from you." I laughed and she giggled shortly then sighed.

"Jasper is silly. He can't honestly think that. I know for a fact I don't do everything perfectly," her voice got a bit softer and thoughtful when she said that and I almost questioned it but she continued too quickly, "I love school, and I do believe I am quite good at this fashion business. I'm at the top of my class and half the time I don't really feel like it's any work. I know this is what I'm supposed to be doing, Bella. It's an amazing feeling. I have very lovely plans of taking over the fashion world."

We both laughed after her statement but not because it is a joke, beacuse it is an absolute possibility that Alice will take over the fashion world and it is a joyous thought.

"That's incredible Alice! I wish I knew what I am supposed to do with my life," I sighed but smiled for her anyway.

I felt Edward's face turn towards me and when I looked at him he looked a bit frustrated with me. At the same moment Alice said, "Bella you are supposed to sit back and let Edward spoil you for the rest of your life, duh."

She laughed a bit at herself but I just frowned at Edward.

"What?" He asked at my frown, the crooked smile and his ego replacing his frustrated look.

I felt my eyes roll at both of them.

They must have discussed my future before we left Los Angeles, because what Alice just said about me letting Edward spoil me for the rest of my life sounds exactly like something Edward would suggest himself. Absurd. He gets to be the perfect one in our relationship, I can at least pull my weight financially. Plus, I'm not exactly sit-back-and-be-spoiled material.

"Speaking of Edward, he's right next to me-"

"Shock!" Alice interuppted sarcastically, making me laugh.

"Shut up, we separate sometimes. When we have to. For work and school and stuff..." I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek, warming the spot his lips touched.

"Uh-huh," Alice hummed skeptically. "Try a Jasper and Alice arrangement, then come talk to me about being separated."

A small bitter laugh left her and I sighed, knowing from having Jasper in my life first hand that they didn't like being separated even for a few days a week. I understand completely.

"Yeah I suppose you have a point," it was my turn to laugh bitterly at myself. I latched onto Edward's arm and made a confession, "I can barely go 8 hours a day without subconsciously pouting about being separate from Edward."

He smiled victoriously and I half expected him to get up and do a victory lap around the bedroom.

"What love sick, sad, little bubble world people we all turned out to be," Alice sighed into the phone. "Well maybe not, I suppose Rose and Emmett are spending some time away from each other and are doing fine."

"Perhaps," I laughed a bit into the phone and realized Alice didn't know the latest, "but I actually have formed a theory. It's my Sexless Emmett theory." I smiled with pride and Edward rolled his eyes at me. I wasn't surprised. He had rolled his eyes at me last night when I formed the Sexless Emmett theory. He then kissed my forehead, got off the bed, and went into the kitchen. Good thing I brought home some more pink lemonade today.

"Sexless Emmett theory? What are you talking about Bella? Did Felicia have an accident?" Her small laugh erupted and I chuckled back.

"No! Sexless Emmett is around because Rosalie decided they should hold off on their 'intimate relations' until after the wedding. You know, to make it special again. It's only too obvious Emmett isn't having the easiest time."

"Wow. I won't even know how to act around a Sexless Emmett," Alice mused in wonder.

"It's more fun actually. He's clearly suppressing his extreme frustration. He's a bit grumpier, but it's more amusing than anything. My complete theory is that Emmett escaped to Forks because he couldn't stand being around Rose and not being-"

"In her?!" Alice interrupted me with her rather blunt statement.

I screamed, "Ewe! Alice!" and she laughed and laughed. Edward stuck his head in my bedroom door with a puzzled look and a glass full of pink liquid. I felt my face flood red for the first time in a while. He smiled and shook his head, realizing Alice must have said something to make me blush. He loves the blush for some reason.

"I guess so," I finally said in a small voice. "Edward thinks the Vicky story is true, but I like the idea of him running away from temptation better. It gives me a chance to tease him finally."

"Either way I'm glad he's in Forks for a while," Alice said calmly after the laughing fit ended. She sounded truly pleased.

"Why, though? _You_ are still in Seattle, too far away from Forks if you ask me," I pouted but managed to say in a lighter tone than I felt.

"Oh, I just mean that it's nice to know he's closer than usual. I guess that's just comforting to me. So is The Pretzel Stand still by you?" she asked quickly.

I snorted a laugh at the way Alice apparently just nick named my entire Edward instead of just one specific part of him. I rolled off the bed and walked into the kitchen.

"He's right here, do you want to say hi?" I was already getting ready to hand off the phone, assuming that she would want to say hi after so long.

"Sure! I'd love to say hi to Edward," Alice said in a fake excited voice. She was trying to sound sincere, but apparently she's forgotten that I know her inside and out. I know that this is the voice she used when Mike told her he would date her if she was taller, or when people at school had bought her clothes from Target for her birthday.

At the same time she spoke Edward's smile widened and he held out his hand for the phone. His eyes were fake too, though. The emotion in them was forced.

"Ok, here he is," I said in a voice that I'm sure didn't mask my curiosity at the sudden changes in both of them.

"Hello Alice," Edward spoke as he continued to smile widely at me. "I'm great, how are you?" He then hummed a "mmhmm" into the phone and began chuckling after that, all the while staring at me.

I shook my head at his curious behavior and went back into my room to grab the maroon zip up. I smiled at myself as I picked it up off the end of the bed. Edward will be stuck with Hoodie 2 tonight. Score one for Bella.

I skipped back out into the living room and cleared my throat so Edward would look at me from where he was leaning on the counter in the kitchen. When he looked up I stood on the Love Sac and danced around playfully, raising the roof and pointing at myself to flaunt the maroon hoodie I had on. He continued to "mmhmm" and "uh-huh" at Alice but pouted at me as I continued to silently tease him. I stuck my tongue out at him and then blew him a kiss before skipping back out of the room. The crooked smile caught my eye right before he winked and pretended to catch my kiss in the air. He placed it on his cheek and I fell even more in love with him in that small moment.

I decided they may talk for a while so I pulled out a book to read while I waited. I laid on my bed and started in, not noticing that my eyes were drooping after the first few pages.

My dreams that night consisted of Alice flying into Forks with tiny, sparkling pixie wings and Rosalie walking into the Cullen house dressed in nun's robes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I woke up the next day to: "What the hell is all this?"_

Apparently Emmett had just gotten home.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Edward who was just doing the same.

He looked up at me and we shared a quiet smile as Rosalie said "Wait- no humans that resemble blondes...or Jasper?" And that made Emmett start to laugh.

She sounded amused as well and we started cracking up as I heard Emmett tear down our sign and open the blanket that was the door.

"Well look who we have here. The owners of the fort. You're pretty proud of yourselves aren't you?" Emmett asked. We looked at each other and smiled and nodded.

Rose stuck her head in and looked around. I saw her take in our very apparent and very safe sleeping arrangement. We've been good, no need to worry, I thought to myself.

Right then Alice and Jasper walked in and apparently Jasper had come home the night before and had seen our creation.

"I thought it was pretty cool until I realized I wasn't allowed in." He admitted with a laugh.

Alice crawled right in when she got there and from then on we announced the rules had changed and we tossed the sign aside...  
  
**_That scene from my past seamlessly seemed to flow into another one, just few months later..._**

_"Rosie! Beallarina! Do you see him, he's dancing!" Emmett was laughing now and looking over his shoulder at us as he continued to dance and point at his back at the same time._

"Yes Em! I see him!" She laughed and shook her head.

"He likes pina coladas!" Emmett's goofy grin took over his face. Oh, so that's what the little man was holding now. "Come dance with him Rose!"...

_**It's working. More...**_

_"Do I make the list of things that make you happy?" He looked at me like he actually didn't know the answer._

"Top of it." I said. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I still can't believe I can just do that whenever I want now." Edward whispered to me with wonder below all the noise around us creating a private moment admist the Buffett blasting 3 feet away.

"Me either." I reached up and took one for myself to help convince myself. "So do I make your list of happy things?" I smiled sweetly and batted my eyes.

He laughed and smiled wider. "You are the list Bella."

"YOUR MOM'S THE LIST!" Emmett appeared, or rather jumped, next to us and laughed at his joke as he continued dancing.

"Emmet!"  
  
_**Yes. More...**_  
_  
"You're giving him rum?" I asked with amusement._

Jasper smiled and nodded. "I like to enable him once in a while, unleash him on unsuspecting townsfolk."

We laughed as Emmett restarted the pina colada song for the 3rd time.

"I just love this song! You guys!" Emmett came over to his brothers and I. "I just had the best idea! We should cover this song! This is the best song!" He didn't wait for their response he just turned around and spotted Mike. "Mike-A-Loda! Hey buddy! Your band should cover this song!"

**_More..._**

_"There is one thing I have always known I wanted though."_

He said it, not me. I had never heard of a male who had put thought into his wedding before he had ringed a female.

"What's that?" I whispered sleepily.

"One white grand piano." He spoke it softly and with care. "I've always known that I wanted to write a song in replacement of spoken vows for the woman I marry. Music says so much more than just words. You can actually give your emotions to someone through a song. I've always known I wanted to do that because I've always known that the woman I'm meant to be with would inspire music in me." I heard a beautiful smile in his words and I willed my eyes open so I could see it.

I was still stunned by the vision I had in my head of Edward in a tux at a huge white piano as I looked up to him. "That's the most beautiful idea anyone has ever had." He looked down and me and brought his face as close to mine as possible.

"Well I'm glad you think so because you, my Bella, inspire the most magnificent music in me. More powerful than any emotion has ever been inspired in anyone else ever before. And you will be the one I play for someday at that piano."

I thrust my hands into his hair and pulled him the rest of the distance to me and kissed him then, as if binding him to his words.  
  
_**Dung!**_

"Crap!"

I let my head fall and I groaned in frustration at the horrible sounding note. So close.

Ok, well, closer at least.

"No! That was good!" Edward cheered next to me, smiling brilliantly I'm sure.

"No, that was_ bad_," I folded my arms and glared at him."That's the 5th time I've done that today, you'd think I could get a grip!"

"No my Bella, you got further this time, did you not notice?"

I looked from his charismatic green pools to the sheet music.

"Did I?" I asked as I followed the now familiar symbols with my eyes. His long, pale finger beat me to the spot I ended at.

"Yes, see, you got one note further."

I turned to him and tilted my head, narrowing my eyes slightly in disbelief

"_One_ _note_, Edward? You call _one note _progress? That's stupid."

It is stupid. He's always so willing to pretend I made progress on the song when I haven't. It's been a few more weeks now, and Edward's memory exercise really does work for me. Connecting emotions to the song made a huge difference, and I was starting to learn how to really play. Well I was playing this one song at least. The problem is, I always end up in wonderful memories of Edward touching me or kissing me, and I get a little too into the memory, causing my concentration on playing to break and my fingers to wander to some rather... undesirable notes.

It's now Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving. We have moved this week's Thursday rehearsal to today, leaving Thanksgiving to be a piano lesson free day. It was a family decision to keep the holiday piano lesson free. A Cullen Family decsion. I'm about to demonstrate why.

"Did you just call me stupid, love?" Edward asked in a hurt tone.

"Of course not," I replied angrily.

Funny, it only seemed to anger me that he thought I called him stupid. Normally I would feel bad if I knew I made a demeaning remark at Edward, but piano lessons do funny things to me. The bad mood I get in when I mess up this song is really intense.

"_I'm_ stupid, remember?" I said as I pointed to myself.

His pout turned into a scowl.

"Don't ever say that. You are nothing close to stupid Isabella. You are gorgeous."

Cue the routine glaring at each other.

"You can't counter attack me calling myself stupid with a comment about how gorgeous I am! Honestly Edward, those 2 things don't even counter act each other! I could very well be stupid _and_ gorgeous at the same time! It's like saying a rock can't be hard _and_ happy. Or a... or a puppy can't be furry _and_ hungry. Of course it can! Furry puppies are always hungry, Edward. They're puppies."

I admit at this point I have no idea what I am even getting at, but the rant felt good so I held my ground as I stared back at him. We are too used to this now. The humor in his eyes was very apparent to me, but I knew he wasn't going to back down. The Piano Lesson fights are too routine. There is no end to them until I finally reach breaking point.

"What if it's a hairless dog, Bella? Then it would not have the ability to be furry and hungry, would it?"

At least when I go down to crazy town I drag Edward with me most the time. We are stuck there now, in the freaking crazy town square, quarreling over hairless dogs and hunger.

"Hairless dogs are stupid. That's my point. I'm stupid. This song is stupid. This piano-"

"Don't knock the piano, love," Edward said in a warning tone, despite the "love" he added on the end.

"Fine, the stupid piano isn't stupid. But my fingers are stupid, and my eyes are stupid, and my brain is stupid, and more than anything my _mother _is stupid for even requesting this in the first place!"

We finally arrived at the breaking point because I screeched a bit on the last word then let my forehead fall into Edward's shoulder. Huh, it came earlier than usual tonight. I must be tired.

"Did I miss a Your Mom joke?" Emmett asked loudly with a huge smile on his face as he came barging into the living room.

"No, but most of your Your Mom jokes are big misses," Jasper said with a smirk, entering right behind him.

"Great, the Peanut Gallery is here," I mumbled as they both sat on the big cream colored couch.

"Piano lessons are closed set, guys," Carlisle said with authority, catching my mumbling and entering the living room as well. He negated his comment by sitting in the chair across from them though.

"Eh, we heard the yelling," Emmett shrugged and turned on the TV.

"And then the screeching," Jasper said, finishing his brother's thought. "The yelling always cues the screeching, which always cues the end of the lesson," Jasper smiled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. It doesn't matter that he's completely right.

"Ah, right," Carlisle nodded seriously at his two eldest boys, as if he was still getting used to how piano lessons worked.

I suppose he is though, I thought as Edward starting tinkling a soothing tune on the piano under the sound of the TV.

Emmett was more accustomed to the ways of piano lesson nights because he has been around for the last 4 or so. Carlisle still works quite often, hardly allowing himself to be around enough for dinner with the family. The work at the hospital is long but he is entirely too grateful for it to turn any of it down.

Emmett, after unveiling his presence in Forks to his parents, had been the only one to pay close enough attention and ask questions none of us had asked before about Carlisle's work situation. I suppose it isn't too important, things are how they are, but he surprised us all by paying attention to details Jasper and Edward hadn't required an explanation for before. Sometimes Emmett does odd, smart stuff like that.

Apparently Carlisle worked for the hospital up until a few years ago when he broke away to start his own private practice. He still had many patients in the hospital and visited it frequently, but he was no longer an employee of the facility itself. His private practice was the one getting sued now, and was being closely examined and somewhat suffering because of it. The hospital was generous enough to re-hire Carlisle for the time being, allowing him to work extra hours and become a part of the staff there again for as long or as short as he needed it.

Carlisle Cullen is the kindest, most caring, most knowledgeable person I have ever met, and I don't doubt almost everyone who knows him feels the same. He feels extreme gratitude towards the hospital for allowing him to work there again, but I'm pretty sure they are nothing short of wetting themselves at having him officially a part of Forks Hospital again. He works so many hours due to the pay being significantly less, and the fees for lawyers being quite high.

I suppose Jasper and Edward just assumed he was spending more time with his patients in the hospital, to ensure their treatment was as thorough as possible. In reality his whole professional life has changed. He is no longer his own boss, no longer able to choose his hours or complete course of action with treatments. All because of some idiot that didn't like the diagnosis he was given. It's more complicated than that, of course, but it doesn't matter to me. Carlisle's whole career was thrust out of his hands. It turned into a rather humbling experience for the most humble man on Earth. Ironic.

"Boys to the garage!" Esme announced suddenly as the front door opened and she appeared with a few plastic bags in her hands.

"Groceries!" Emmett cheered. He sprang off of the couch and through the front door, Edward going out to help him and Jasper going to his mother to relieve her of the load she had in her hands.

They went into the kitchen and I gathered up the sheet music, setting it off to the side in a neat pile. Carlisle turned off the TV and Emmett and Edward were back in the house by then, all of us heading into the kitchen where Jasper and Esme had gone.

"Groceries, groceries, momsie brought home groceries!" Emmett playfully sang as he set the full plastic bags down.

We all gathered around the island in the middle of the kitchen where the bags were piled and I laughed at Emmett.

"Your love for food is getting a little out of hand," I commented to my big brother, glancing at the plastic bags and back up at him.

"These aren't just any groceries, Bellarina," Emmett said with something that sounded like pride, "these are _Thanksgiving_ groceries!"

I watched as he started looking in a few of the bags, his huge smile falling a little bit after a few moments. Carlisle walked over to Esme, giving her a loving kiss as a welcome home gesture. It was sweet, but I noticed them share a slightly worried look.

"Uh oh," Edward said quietly next to me. He was looking from his parents to Emmett, who was now looking confused as he peered into different bags.

"Now Em, remember that this isn't a normal year for us..." Esme said gently to her eldest son.

Jasper looked up from the text he had been writing then, an amused look glinting in his bright blue eyes.

"Mother. Where are the cranberries? Or the stuffing spices?" Emmett's normally carefree voice sounded worried as he kept searching through the bags on the counter.

Carlisle walked over to him and put a gentle hand on his big shoulder. "Let's just take a step back and talk for a second, Emmett," he said carefully.

Emmett didn't even look up. He kept searching.

"Where's the yams and the marshmallows?"

He looked up now, worriedly at his mother, his searching and voice growing more and more frantic. Esme shook her head sadly, telling him what he already knew. They weren't in the bags.

"The pumpkin seeds?" His hands were frozen in the open bags now, his gaze stuck on his mother's sad, shaking head.

"The potatoes? The apples for the pie? The green beans?"

Every item mentioned got a shake from her head, her caramel locks swaying slightly with each refusal. Edward and Jasper were both holding in laughter at their brother's despair. I was rather entertained myself. Edward and I picked up the items we need for our 2nd annual Thanksgiving Pizza a few days ago. I can't bring myself to be concerned about the gross food Thanksgiving usually entailed, but such is not the case for Emmett. He looked almost tearful as the full realization hit him. I suppose Sexless Emmett has something to do with his growing upset at things like this. Then again, we are dealing with food.

Finally he approached the final question.

"The turkey?" he asked quietly.

"Sorry, Em," Esme said gently but firmly. "Not this year." I could almost detect amusement in her and Carlisle's eyes as they both stared at him. They were mostly solemn, though, knowing how hard this news was for Emmett to hear.

"So what? We're just canceling Thanksgiving this year? All because some f'kin jackass wants to be paid off?" Emmett threw his large hands up in frustration, bringing them down on a bag of generic corn chips. No more Tostidos I guess. The bag made a huge "pop" that made me jump, and chips blew out all over the counter.

Edward put an arm around me and I could feel him shaking with laughter. He buried his face in my hair to hide the sound. I looked across the island and saw Jasper laughing quietly and continuing to text, franticly now though.

"Emmett, it's not that bad. We shouldn't be angry either, it's only this one year that everything will be different," Carlisle said apologetically but with a determined look.

He never wanted anyone angry over the situation they were in, he believed everything happened for a reason. Up until this point no one really had gotten angry either, but now we were messing with Emmett's food holiday. No one expected this to end pretty.

Emmett took a big breath and closed his eyes for a minute. His hand went to the counter and picked up a few of the chips that had burst from the bag. He lifted them to his mouth and chewed as he attempted to calm down.

Jasper snorted out a laugh he couldn't hold in and the arm around me tightened as Edward shook again with a new wave of laughter.

"So what then?" Emmett asked calmly, still with his eyes closed and reaching for more chips that were strewn about the counter. "We go around pretending tomorrow, the most sacred eating day of the year, is just another regular day? I have to have some lame sandwich for lunch or something?" He opened his eyes and they were more troubled than I had ever seen them, even the countless times I called him Sexless Emmett in the past few weeks.

"No! No of course not!" Esme said happily, her smile lighting up her face. She sprang to the counter and took items out of the bags there. "Edward had an excellent idea!"

Edward finally brought his face up and smiled the crooked smile, causing me to wrap an arm around him.

"Oh really?" Emmett said skeptically, eating more chips straight out of the bag now and turning his dark eyes to Edward.

"Actually, yes," Edward responded. "We are having Thanksgiving Bella style this year."

"What?" Both Emmett and I asked at the same time. Me with curiosity, Emmett with disgust.

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked, suddenly interested enough to interject into the conversation.

"It means we are all having pizza!" Esme said in a voice mixed with happiness and hope.

"Really? All of us?" I asked Edward.

"Yes! Edward approached me about the idea a few days ago. It seems he overheard a conversation your mother and I were having about the holidays," she nodded at me because ever since the engagement my mother and Esme have had frequent phone conversations, they got along splendidly and couldn't wait to begin planning a wedding. "He heard me voice my concern of the coming costs of things such as the huge Thanksgiving meal, so he suggested that we take a more cost effective approach to the holiday."

She smiled at Edward and then back at Emmett, who was eyeing everyone in the kitchen suspiciously and chewing on more chips.

"It costs very little for one pizza, I found that out last year," Edward explained to his brother. "I figure we will only need about 2 more this year if we are feeding the whole family. Bella and I didn't get through all of last year's on our own, adding one to that for all of you should be fine."

"But you said we were adding _2_ more to the mix this year," I pointed out.

"I'm assuming it's already understood that Emmett would get his own," Jasper said without looking up from the latest text he had received. He smiled at it in a way that made me wonder if it was Alice he was writing back and forth with.

"My own pizza?" Emmett asked, the upset in his voice fading a noticable amount. He stuck his hand back in the open chip bag and looked to be in thought.

"Of course you would dear," Esme said as she pulled his hand out of the chip bag and rolled up the top of it.

The room was silent for a second as Emmett chewed and considered this new information. After he swallowed he smiled and nodded.

"Pizza-giving it is then!"

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and myself laughed at his declaration. Emmett threw his arms around his mother and twirled her around, kissing her on the cheek and assuring her he understood the situation. "I love pizza, mom. How have we not thought of this before?" were his final thoughts on the subject.

We ate boxed macaroni and cheese for dinner, again a Cullen household first, and watched some TV together in the living room.

I noticed that the whole night Edward was eyeing Jasper and Jasper was checking his phone for text messages. Around 8:00 Jasper got one and shut his phone without responding. He reached over and tapped Edward on the shoulder and they both smiled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The door's for you," Edward said to me with a sly smile.

This confused me because no one was at the door. What is he talking about?

"There's no one at the do-" I started to say. I was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Is someone here?" Esme asked with a smile as she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"It's for Bella," Jasper said anxiously. He got up from his spot and moved towards the door and started smiling like a fool.

"How did you know..." I trailed off as Edward pulled me off of our spot on the couch. I looked at him questioningly and he smiled back confidentially.

"Just get the door, love," he said quietly.

I walked over with the Cullens all watching me. Emmett at least looked as confused as I did as he got off the floor to be part of the action in the entryway.

I opened the door and saw nothing but rain, like usual. Then, suddenly, something small and strong and wet hit me from my left side, causing me to stumble backwards into the house.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" filled my senses and my body immediately reacted, wrapping itself around the little woman clinging to me.

"ALICE?!" I gasped, turning my face down towards the black spikes protruding towards me.

"BELLA!" she cheered back, breaking the sound of her lovely squeal.

I pulled her back from me and held her at arms length, both of our smiles bursting from our faces.

"Alice! What the heck? Why are you here? How? Why?" I could barely get the words out fast enough, the happiness coursing through me was blocking my sense of diction.

"I'm here for you silly!" she laughed and swatted my arm. "Well, you and everyone else!"

Just then "everyone else" intervened. Emmett scooped up Alice and squeezed another squeal out of her. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme hugged her in turn.

Jasper waited patiently in the back of the room, watching everyone with a smile on his face.

"Jazzy!" the little voice cheered as she leapt into his arms.

He whispered something into her ear during their embrace that made her giggle. I smiled at the sight then turned my face away, allowing them to have one of their private moments.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and sighed.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Maybe," he responded with the crooked smile.

"I knew something was off. How long have you known?" I asked.

He shrugged. "The idea was formed a little over a month ago. We didn't know she would be here for the holiday until a few weeks ago, though. Keeping it from you has been difficult."

"Thank you, Edward," I said sincerely as I kissed him quickly. "I've missed her so much. The surprise aspect was wonderful."

"Good," was his simple response. We kissed again and Emmett groaned.

I looked over to where he was perched on the piano bench. He was facing the entryway instead of the piano and his chin was resting in his hand.

"Something wrong?" Alice said from her spot next to Jasper.

"I miss Rose," he said sadly, looking around at the 3 couples that surrounded him.

"Then get over here and help me with my bag. I will not be pleased if all this damn rain ruins my new luggage."

"Rosie?!"

All of our heads snapped towards the door and Edward had to run over to the piano to keep the bench from crashing into it, because the force Emmett used to push out of his seat and into the doorway was incredible.

He picked Rosalie up and crashed his lips to hers, pushing them out into the rain instead of away from it.

"Gross," Alice said playfully at their rather physical greeting.

"Did you do this too?" I asked Edward excitedly, pointing towards the still connected Rosalie and Emmett.

"No! This I had to idea about," Edward answered. "You?" he asked Jasper.

"Not at all," Jasper said with a shake of his head.

"We did this," Esme said with a smile, gesturing to Carlisle.

Emmett drug Rose inside and got a towel for her from the linen closet in the hall. He brought her bags in and we all settled into the living room a few minutes later, Carlisle and Esme hovered in the doorway by the kitchen.

"Ok, explain," Emmet said, pulling Rose onto his lap in the chair.

Carlisle started, "Well, when we found out Alice was coming for Thanksgiving-"

"_Pizza-giving_," Emmett corrected him. I smiled at Edward, loving the fact that Bella Style Thanksgiving was fully accepted now.

"Yes, Pizza-giving," Carlisle corrected himself with a laugh, "we thought it unfair that Rosalie wasn't able to be here with the group as well."

"So they called me and invited me," Rose said simply. "Initially I thought I couldn't make it so I had to refuse. That's why I never said anything to anybody. It made me too upset to imagine all of you here without me, so I tried to ignore it. Up until yesterday I was scheduled to do an appearance in New York. A horrible snow storm hit, however, so my schedule freed up. I booked myself on the first flight possible and called Esme to reserve my spot immediately." Her perfect smile lit up her face, and I believe everyone in the room returned it.

"Since Alice was already working with the element of surprise for Bella and Emmett we decided it would fit for Rosalie to be one as well," Esme informed us.

"It was all so last minute," Rosalie said sadly. "I was so sure I would begin the holiday season with strangers," her voice started to crack and Emmett's face grew concerned as his arms tightened around her waist.

"Well we are glad to have you here, honey," Esme said lovingly, walking over to Rose with a tissue in her hand. Tears had begun to fall.

"The whole family is together now," Carlisle said happily, gesturing not to himself and Esme, but only to the 6 of us who were sitting in the living room.

The family. I felt my own happy tears spring to my eyes as it hit me.

My family!

We are _all_ here, together! For the first time in months! The surprises had diverted my attention from the one happy thing I had been wishing for for so long. The six of us are here, _together_, complete and whole and happy.

"Oh my gosh you guys, we're together!" I said suddenly.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Alice's high pitched squeal filled to room in delight as she clapped her hands frantically.

"Way to keep up Bella," Jasper teased me. I flung a pillow at him and eveyone laughed when he blocked it and threw it back.

"How long has it been, exactly?" Edward asked the group. I noticed Carlisle and Esme had silently fled the room, leaving the reunion to be a private affair between the 6 of us.

"Almost 10 months," Rosalie said through her still falling tears Emmett was wiping away tenderly.

"Wow," Alice said with wonder.

And wow was right. After spending every day with the same people, and loving almost every second of it, being separated had been something to get used to. Something to get through and manage. Now every moment seemed effortless. Even in the tiny fraction of time we have been sitting together in the Cullen's living room. I know it can't and won't last for very long, we all have lives to tend to. But I know in this moment that this is how it is meant to be, for us at least. This is what I will work to achieve in my life, this sense of comfort and family.

"This, without a doubt, will be the best Pizza-giving ever!"

Everyone cheered at Emmett's proclamation and I promised myself I would hold on to every moment of Pizza-giving with everything I had.

**Yes? No? Did you expect everyone to get together in Chapter 4? Let me know!**

**Ok, we have some fun updates today my dears:**

**1. Pin updates! YAY! There are many to report, including but not limited to: "MHA Pullover Division", "The wench kicked me out", "I went to IEWIS Land and all I got was this stupid pin", a new "Sherbert Me" design, 2 pins depicting Bella and Edward's game of house, and a few more! **

**So go to www dot zazzle dot come /carmelinagunn and then let me know what you think of the new designs :)  
**

**2. I have an exciting MHA announcement! I now have a headquarters for us! Go to www dot iewis-mha dot blogspot dot com! The link is also on my profile if that's easier, but you all know how I have to write websites out by now. Visit is and get involved if you love the MHA like I do! haha I just can't get enough of you guys :) Blogspot isn't myspace or facebook, so everyone can get involved! I love it.**

**That's it for now. Chapter 5 soon! I am working on it already, promise!**

**LOVE YOUS!! **


	5. Late Night Conversations

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight peeps are not mine to own.**

**A/N: Hello! I'm back my good citizens of IEWIS Land. Sorry it took a few days, my computer is broken and out of my posession. It's been difficult finding places to write and post. I've been so busy latley, I've been trying to keep up with replies and if I haven't responded to your review I'm so sorry! MMM really is getting a lot of reviews, and I can't thank all of you enough! It seems I only have time to reply to reviews with questions and details, but I read and smile at and _love_ every single thing you guys send me so please don't stop! I want to know you are still happy :)**

**And, alas! Here I am with chapter 5 !**

**I shan't keep you any longer, updates at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Late Night Conversations

"You did what?!"

I was using both Jasper and Edward to hold myself up at this point. They were on either side of me and I had my elbows on their shoulders with my right leg flung over Edward's left. Alice was literally sitting across Jasper with her feet in my lap, and Jasper's head was flung against the back of the couch. Each of us was having trouble controlling our laughter.

"Hid...her...bras!" I got out between laughs.

Emmett pressed his mouth into a thin like and shook with silent laughter. Rose continued to stare at him from her position on his lap. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed but she looked amused all the same.

None of us have moved since Carlilse and Esme left the room over 2 hours ago. We've spent the time laughing and catching up, and Jasper decided about 3 minutes ago that now was a good time to catch Rosalie up on the chronicles of Emmett and the Wench.

"Rosie, it was _funny_!" Emmett nearly pleaded with her. We all know her well enough to read her face and see she's close to breaking down and laughing with us. There's still a bit of anger there though, Victoria is her friend after all. "She had to wear that old baggy Michigan State sweatshirt for almost 2 days straight," Emmett explained as his eyes closed and his whole body shook with laughter at the memory, "you know Rose, the one with the catsup stain. The one you always try to give to Good Will."

"That's my girl!" Alice cheered from the couch. Rose turned and threw a smile at Alice, then resumed her continuous stare at Emmett.

"Emmett, what I don't understand is how you thought it was acceptable in any way to steal a woman's bras. One or two, maybe, that's funny. Like the red one that she always wears with white shirts or the grandma bra she leaves on her floor...that may have been funny and also a favor to us all. But taking _all_ of them? That's cruel."

"No Rose. You know what's cruel? It was cruel when that vixen of darkness unplugged my PS3 during my Madden game, right as I was about to take the Seahawks all the way!" Emmett was as serious as Rose was now and their seriousness made our crazy laughter on the couch worse. "She cut off my little men so I set her ladies free. An eye for an eye and all that," Emmett explained and folded his own arms.

They sat like that for a few moments as us couch patrons silently watched and waited for more action. I suddenly understood Jasper's weird addiction to enabling. It's sort of fun when it's not doing any real harm.

A few moments later Rosalie sighed in an irritated manner and tilted her head ever so slightly to the right. Emmett visually shrunk back into the chair, understanding that his wacked out reasoning and uncanny ability to melt Rosalie were not going to work this time. The small movement of her head said it all. He's in trouble.

"I mean, I gave them back," he finally said quietly, pleading, trying to earn himself something besides her disapproving look. It appeared she was about to smile. Emmett's timid nature is a weakness for Rosalie because she is one of the very few people on Earth who can provoke it in him.

"Was that before or after she found you naked in her bed?" Edward chuckled quietly, starting the cycle all over again.

"_What?_" The traces of the smile were gone and Rosalie appeared to be both shocked and appalled.

"Dude," Emmett said accusingly at Edward. "What the crap?"

Jasper reached over me without even looking and high fived Edward. Emmett scowled at both of them then turned to Rose slowly, knowing he was in even more trouble.

"It was after, if I'm not mistaken," Jasper said calmly to Edward and I.

The 4 of us on the couch were still laughing and Rosalie was still not. We all enjoyed this too much. Alice was hearing it all for the first time. Edward, Jasper and I are somewhat triple teaming Emmett on this since we know all the details of his banishment, but it's just too easy to get him into trouble.

"Emmett. Why were you naked in Victoria's bed?" Rosalie asked slowly and clearly.

"I was taking a nap while she was at work," Emmett replied simply. "You know how I can't nap very well if I feel restricted," he looked up at her meaningfully and she nodded once in recognition. So apparently the naked thing is to be excused.

"Why her bed, Em? We have a perfectly functional bed in our room. Why not nap naked in that?" Rose asked sternly.

Emmett looked down and fidgeted with his hands in Rose's lap. Apparently he's going to go with timid again, since it was so effective a few minutes ago.

"Because, I didn't like sleeping in our bed without you. I'll have you know that big bed does not feel functional _at all_ when you aren't next to me in it." Emmett had a sincere Cullen pout on now. His big eyes stared up at Rosalie and he had her in an instant. The sad thing is, he had Alice and I too.

"Awe," Alice cooed and picked up Jasper's hand to hold in between each of her small ones in her lap.

I just turned to Edward and gave him an "isn't that too cute" look. He and Jasper glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"You unroll those eyes, mister. You know you can do that too, and you love it," I teased Edward softly, whispering into his ear. "You Cullen's should come with a charm warning."

"Whatever do you mean Isabella?" Edward asked softly with a small crooked smile as he pushed a bit of hair out of my face gently, demonstrating exactly what I had just said.

The green was on fire and he looked straight into me, melting me for no reason at all. I sighed and kissed him, being defeated in a situation where I wasn't even fighting him in anything.

"That's so not even fair," I mumbled as I leaned my head into his shoulder. I breathed in his lovely scent, something I will never get used to completely, and I heard him chuckle smugly as I redirected my attention to Rose and Emmett who now had their arms entwined around each other.

"How long have you guys been apart?" I asked as the thought came to me.

"A month, give or take," Rosalie answered blandly.

"Where were you this last trip?" Alice asked her excitedly.

"Not in my bed," Emmett pouted. I'm not sure if he was trying to evoke the "awe" sort of responses he just got from all of us girls but it didn't work this time.

"I was in Cabo, actually," Rose answered.

We talked for a few minutes about the different places Rosalie has been. Emmett never really knew where she had gone, he only ever knew the days she returned on. That was sort of cute.

"It was harder to be apart when we were having sex all the time," Emmett blurted out suddenly while we were talking about them being apart so often.

"That's right, you guys aren't doing it right now," Alice said in a reminiscent voice.

Rosalie laughed and shook her head Emmett smiled sarcastically at our littlest friend.

"Thanks for reminding me," Emmett mumbled.

"You forgot, did you?" Jasper asked with a smile and a raised brow.

"Oh if he had forgotten he would have been reminded tonight," Rosalie commented with an innocent kiss on Emmett's cheek.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Everyone pick on poor Sexless Emmett," Emmett said in a very pitiful manner.

"Yes!" I cheered. "You've embraced the nickname!"

"_That's_ the nickname you wouldn't tell me about?" Rose asked Emmett. "Sexless Emmett?"

Emmett shook his head and pouted again.

"Oh, it will be worth it Em," Rose said with a smile. "You'll see. You're heart will know. After waiting for so long it will be pleased we waited for the right time."

"My heart can't tell time," Emmett replied seriously.

I laughed a short laugh and Edward smiled. Rosalie rolled her eyes. I glanced over at Jasper and Alice who weren't look at each other at all. They weren't really smiling either, just staring at various things around the room.

Jasper turned towards me then and I tilted my head to the side and gave him the "something up?" look. He smiled and turned quickly from me, announcing, "I'm going to grab a drink from the kitchen, anyone want anything?"

He turned towards Edward and I knew them both well enough to see they shared a very brief moment. Something passed between them in one fraction of a second and then it was over.

"I'll go with you, I'm not sure what I want," Edward said.

Yeah right, he wants pink lemonade.

"Bella, would you like something?" he asked me with a smile. I stared at him, trying to figure out what brief thing had just passed between he and Jasper. I'm so used to it being the 3 of us in on things together for the past few months. What's going on now that Edward is not letting me in on?

"Just water please," I said to his smiling face.

He kissed my forehead then got up and followed Jasper into the kitchen. Emmett got up saying something about eating "dinner 2" and us girls were left alone.

We sat around for about one whole minute just smiling stupidly at each other. Then our smiles grew too wide, Alice squealed, and Rosalie jumped up from the chair she was on and sprang to the couch in between Alice and I. We shared a group hug and laughed at the joy of being together again.

"I've missed you both so much," I let out when the hug was releasing.

"You have no idea," Rosalie said deeply as she pushed her thick blonde hair back from her face. "I miss _everyone_."

She let her head fall back onto the couch and Alice sighed and proclaimed, "I miss life!"

"How are things in Seattle?" Rosalie asked as she turned her head away from me and to Alice. I realized just then that they must not talk much either. Sad.

"Wonderful. Busy. Amazing. Busy. Not the same. Busy. Frustrating. Busy!" Alice replied shortly with a bunch of shrugs and a small laugh.

"Is school frustrating?" I asked, that being the adjective I was most concerned about.

"Oh no, school's fine!" Alice waved her little hand and scoffed. "I've already told you, I've got that in the bag. I'm graduating early and everything."

"Ok, what else is there to be frustrated over? Landlord? Parents? Friends in Seattle? You never have to work, so it can't be a job," Rose speculated. Alice simply shook her head to all of the suggestions.

"The only other thing dominant in your life is Jasper," Rose continued with an exasperated flail of her hands since she hadn't guessed it. I noticed Alice's head drop since I had turned and was directly facing her, but Rose wasn't look at her and just continued with her thought, "and you guys were made for each other so there no-"

She stopped speaking because I nudged her and when she turned to me I gestured towards Alice, who was now ripping little threads off of one of Esme's fine white throw pillows in a very unpleasant manner.

"Alice?" I asked slowly, "Nothing's wrong with you and Jasper, right?"

Immediately after I asked the question I started putting pieces together in my mind: Alice saying she was frustrated, Edward and Jasper sharing something silent, Alice and Jazz distinctly not looking at each other earlier...

But at the same time it didn't make any sense at all. Jasper has still been going to visit her every weekend, and when she showed up earlier they seemed more than eager to be together again, and nothing seemed off until only specific, brief moments.

"I love him," Alice said quietly as she violently pulled out another small thread and caused me to turn my attention to her. Rose was already staring at her and she reached over and pulled the pillow from Alice's hands, saving it from being pulled to pieces by a frustrated Alice.

"And he loves you," I said because I know it to be true.

"So..." Rosalie drug out the word and looked from Alice to me, both of us giving each other confused looks when our eyes met.

"So… I don't think that's enough," Alice sighed.

"Of course it is, Alice. It's love," I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, what else do you need?" Rosalie asked.

She finally sighed and looked up at us.

"Sure, Paul and Ringo, that's easy for you 2 to say, you both have rings on your fingers. All you 2 need _is_ love. You know you have enough."

She looked back and forth to both of us and I felt my thumb run across the bottom of the most precious piece of jewelry in the world. The one thing that represented the fact that Edward wanted me and only me. I glanced at Rose's hand and realized I hadn't even seen her engagement ring yet! Of course it was large and beautiful. Ostentatious, maybe, but really, really Rosalie all the same. Silver and diamonds overtook her ring finger and I noticed she too was running a finger idly across it.

"You think something is wrong because you aren't engaged yet?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Alice admitted quietly. "Sort of. Well, not really. I mean, there are other things too... but that's, well... that's..." she looked around and shook her head a bit. I've never seen Alice lost for words before. It's odd.

"It's not really the fact that a proposal hasn't happened yet, I can handle _that_," she gave a small laugh, "it's the fact that Jazz won't even really talk about it with me. Like, every time I try to bring up getting engaged or getting married _eventually_ he averts his eyes, runs his hand through his hair like he's got a case of The Edwards, and then changes the subject!" She was back to normal now, sitting up and looking us directly in the eyes. The only thing that hadn't returned was the volume of her voice, I assume that 's only because Jasper is just in the next room.

"He's a guy, Alice…" Rosalie tried to say, but Alice shook her head right after the words left her mouth.

"No. He's Jasper. He's so much more than just a normal boy. Even Emmett the giant man-child proposed and made the commitment," Alice said.

"Yes, but he also still continuously plays video games, makes 'Your Mom' jokes on a daily basis, and has an endless goal of making Mike spew liquids from his nose by making him laugh as he's drinking," Rose explained seriously.

I laughed and thanked God for the uniqueness of Emmett.

"Doesn't matter, Rose. Jasper can't even _talk _about it. It's not that I need to have a ring on my finger or get married tomorrow, it's the fact that he can't even speak to me about it happening someday! What if he doesn't really want to?"

I felt my eyes grow big. That thought never crossed my mind.

Of course Jasper will marry Alice. If Jasper doesn't marry Alice then she can't legally be my sister and our family won't be official and perfect and complete forever like it's supposed to be. That idiot better marry her or else my plans for our perfect life are ruined!

"That's insane Alice, anyone who sees him look at you from across a room can tell he wants nothing but you. Even Esme has admitted you make him more whole than he has been in years," Rose explained calmly while I continued to silently freak out in my head.

Alice nodded her head and seemed to cheer up a bit. I was still planning my clever ruse of tying Jasper to a rolly chair and pushing him down the aisle to the altar and a waiting Alice myself. It's silly, I know, the woman is supposed to walk down the aisle, but it will probably be harder to keep him in one spot so it will just have to be excused this one time.

"It doesn't matter now," Alice said thoughtfully with a wave of her hand, "I'm probably over reacting. It feels better actually getting it out of my head. I'll figure it all out. Soon." She smiled her shining Alice smile and even I felt better. Who couldn't love her?

"What about you, Bella? Ready to plan that wedding yet?" Rosalie turned her head to me and I saw the crazy glint spring into Alice's eye.

"No!" I said, holding my hands up defensively to both of them. "I told you, no planning until you and Em are through. We are still too caught up here, in Forks," I clarified.

"Are you happy here?" Rose asked.

I smiled sincerely. "Yes I am. I don't think I would be happy here forever, but then again having Edward around all the time makes it pretty acceptable." I felt my smile grow at the mention of his name and they both smiled back at me. "I don't believe_ he_ wants to be here forever though, so that makes me anxious to leave as well."

"That makes sense," Alice said with a nod.

"What do you do here?" Rose asked and her face scrunched up a bit.

"Well, I work at the Newton's store I told you about, I stalk Edward at work and get as much free coffee cake as possible, I listen to he and Jasper play music, I clean my apartment, I go to school, and I write, mostly."

"That's right!" Alice cheered. "I forgot you were writing now, do you love it?"

"I do!" I said happily back. "I always enjoyed reading, so it kind of makes sense that I'm into writing. The only issue I have with it right now is this one teacher I have this semester. He's just... ugh... I don't know. Hesitant."

They were both staring at me confusedly and I didn't blame them. It's hard to explain the issues I have with Mr. Knight. I came up with the term "hesitant" when I was trying to explain my issue to my mother the other night.

"Hesitant? How?" Rose asked me.

"Well," I bit my bottom lip and thought about how to explain how I felt about him, "I guess I just feel like I'm ready for the next level, but _he's_ not willing to let me go there. There's so much more I want to explore and try, even though I'm still pretty new to this whole thing, but he's almost holding me back. It's as if he's hesitant to let me push the boundaries for some reason. It feels a bit too careful, I guess. He's not outright denying me of my abilities or anything, but I don't feel the freedom to do what I really want to either. And you know me, it's not often I want to break loose, so it's pretty frustrating that I'm not being allowed to now."

I hope I'm making sense. They both looked to be understanding enough.

"That sounds frustrating," Alice said. "I know I don't appreciate being denied the freedom to do what I want to do. I need to express myself and I'm only too glad I have the chance to do it. I can't imagine being so confined by someone. That's not healthy."

"I know!" I agreed, happy that I was speaking to my 2 creative friends that understood the need for artistic freedom. "But I don't want to push him too far and make him think I don't respect him, either. That's not how I was brought up. He _is_ supposed to be an expert and all that," I rolled my eyes. Mr. Knight, to me, always seems too scared to let anyone break the structure _he_ uses. I had to do things _his_ way to pass the class, but the truth is I can't wait to get this semester over with and move on to a new class with a new mentor. I have a feeling once I get a chance to explore what works for me I will really be able to find my niche in this writing thing.

"I've been lucky enough to have freedom," Roslie said happily. "I don't know how you stand it, Bella. You deserve to let yourself loose! It's not really fair you got stuck with a stuck up prude that can't see a good thing when it's right in front of them." She looked truly disgusted and I appreciated her for believing in me without ever having read a piece of writing I've done. That's friendship at it's best: Belief despite proof.

"It sucks, quite honestly," I admitted bluntly. "If I was a stronger person I would confront him, but I suppose all I can really do is wait. We all know I won't push the subject, that's not me, especially with as little experience as I have. I would floor him though, I tell you that much! All I'm doing now is keeping it all pent up inside. It's important to me, but I'm not comfortable risking the pleasant relationship we have going now. He's not a bad guy, he's just too reserved for my taste." I shrugged and they nodded, understanding.

I was about to start telling them about my English teacher, Mr. Roche whom I love and who lets me go crazy on _all_ my papers, but suddenly Edward burst into the living room.

"Ladies," he greeted sort of loudly and coldly as he walked swiftly over to the couch. He was moving pretty fast. I tried to smile at him but before I knew it he was over me, forcefully lifting me up and flinging me over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I screeched in surprise. He lifted me quite effortlessly, it was shocking in itself.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said in a hard, smooth voice, "but I will be requiring Bella for the rest of the evening."

"What are you doing?" I asked loudly as he took off up the stairs. I could hear Rose and Alice laughing in the living room but I couldn't see them any longer since Edward was moving so fast.

"Freeing you," he replied quietly as we turned down the hall.

"What?"

Before I knew it we were turning into his bedroom. Once we got through the door Edward shut it, turning quickly to lock it as well.

"Edward-" I started to ask what he was up to again but then he threw me, yes literally flung me over his shoulder and _threw_ me, onto his bed.

He fell on top of me without putting any of his weight on me and pushed me into the soft black comforter, holding himself up by placing his arms on either side of my body, very close to me. His eyes were deep forest green, a mixture of the darkness his room was shielded in and the mood he was in. I saw it painted all over his perfect face. He was looking at me with passion and determination, 2 things I saw in him often but hardly ever at the same time.

"Edward?" I questioned shakily as his heavy breathing lowered dangerously close to my face. I felt my own breathing pick up with my heart rate.

"I love you Isabella," he said huskily with one last look into my eyes. The roughness of the velvet coursed through me and I felt more of his body press into my own. His lips came down on mine and before I could tell him I loved him too.

His mouth was soft, and perfect, and warm like usual and I moaned at the sensation of it, like usual. One of his arms moved and he reached it almost above my head, curving it and tangling his hand in my hair in a very needy way. His lips moved almost violently against mine and I responded just as enthusiastically, loving the urgency of his touches, but not understanding them at the same time. I couldn't concentrate on the uncertain feeling I had however. It's so damn hard to think clearly when he's interacting with me in this way.

I automatically reached up and ran my fingers quickly through his hair before resting them on the back of his head and pressing him further into me. I will never, ever get enough of this boy. Never.

Suddenly he pulled himself away from me and pulled off his shirt in one swift movement, something I was not prepared for. Normally I have to, no I _get_ to, do that part. Never before has he just half stripped himself. I smiled because that's my natural reaction to Edward's body, but he missed it because he immediately dove into my neck, sucking and kissing and working the skin there with his perfect mouth.

"Edward," I breathed heavily, amazed at how quickly he was moving tonight. More quickly than usual. Almost too quickly...

Again my thoughts were caught off guard by the feeling of his hand right above my collar bone on the zipper of the maroon zip up. He moved his mouth urgently up my jawline and back onto my own as his hand started traveling down, taking the zipper with it, _unzipping _his love for once.

Once it was all the way down he pushed the fabric to the side, revealing the rather small tank top I had on underneath. The cold air from the room hit my newly exposed skin and I gasped in a rush of air, which was really just Edward's sweet breath because his mouth was still on mine.

I felt him smile against me and the arm that had unzipped me wrapped around the small of my back. His one strong arm lifted me up off the bed as our mouths continued to hungrily work together. I shrugged out of the maroon hoodie, understanding what he wanted from me, and immediately after I was released from the maroon material his hold on me loosened and both of us went falling back toward the bed.

"Bella," Edward moaned as he moved again to my neck, then to my collar bone, then further down to the flat plane of my chest right before my-

"Edward!" I gasped as his hand went underneath my tank top, lifting it as he went. He proceeded to pull it over my head and throw it forcefully away from us. His hand came back and landed right under where his mouth was on my chest, and the other arm wrapped around me and I felt it go immediately to the clasp of my bra.

Red flag.

"Edward!" I gasped even louder, with longing, alarm, and surprise all mixed into my voice.

He stopped all motion then, and time seemed to stand still. I looked down at him and his big, green, smoldering, shocked eyes were staring at me. I could see them swimming with lust, but I could also see my Edward under there, staring back at me through the clouded dark green. I noticed that my hands had moved from being tangled in the middle of his bronze locks to the side of his face where I was holding his head rather forcefully to keep it from moving any further along my body.

"Yes?" he asked quietly, tentatively, and I could feel his breath and his words on my skin because he was still so close.

"Um, it's just...you took my shirt off and threw it across the room... and now you are about to take my bra off," I pointed out rather awkwardly and pathetically.

For some reason I started whispering and I noticed that my subconscious had been wary of everything that was happening this whole time. It was only now I had a moment to recognize it because_ he_ wasn't doing something terribly distracting.

We are moving too fast. Not that we haven't rounded a base or 2 before, it's just that it has never been this urgent, this quick to unfold. Edward never just attacks me like this. Even if I admit I'm enjoying it, I mean it's still Edward Cullen, I know it's not right because something with _him_ doesn't seem right. We are intimate because we love each other, not because we have uncontained physical needs. Looking into his eyes I could see something negative.

I had every intention of concentrating on that fact and figuring out what was wrong with him until his hand moved across my back slowly and lightly and my thoughts clouded again.

"Do you not want me to take your bra off?" he asked, sounding smooth and tempting, but also almost annoyed, which reminded me that something was wrong. He started kissing the spot where his mouth was. I felt my hands slide back into his hair, into the encouraging position. He's too good at being this new, lusty, alluring Edward.

"I'm a bit undecided at the moment," I breathed and I felt him chuckle against my skin.

He started placing feather light, teasing, wonderful kisses all across my exposed skin and he asked, "Isabella, do you want me to stop?"

Well not when you are going to practically purr the question at me like that!

I contained my thoughts and tried to collect myself before I responded. He was actually giving me a choice, leaving it all up to me, no matter how tempting I thought his voice was.

When I didn't respond, because I couldn't seem to find my voice while he kissed me like this, he lifted his head slightly and looked straight at me. His eyes seemed to be challenging me. His voice is too off, no matter how sensual it may be. He usually sounds more loving when we are together like this.

And then something else hit me. He also usually doesn't carry me off like a caveman from a room of our friends, practically run down the hall, and then toss me onto his bed and jump me. Suddenly none of this made any sense at all, and I realized something definitely has to be up. As much as the physical feelings he's giving me right now are wonderful, the intuitional feelings aren't.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked with as much sternness as I could muster.

"I just want to give you what _you_ want, Bella. Isn't this it?" The challenge in his eyes turned swiftly into sadness and again I was taken off guard by the quickness of his actions.

"Wait. What I want…?"

Before I could think he attacked me again, the kiss was hard and hot and urgent. It was damn good, I have to admit, but it was not as distracting as I could have let it been. His question intrigued me.

"Edward…" I attempted to say clearly to get him to stop so I could question his questions. Unfortunately it came out as more of a sensual request than an attempt to get his attention.

I had to turn to brute force. I pushed on his bare chest with both of my hands, and thank God he loves me because he gave in to my push despite the fact he is much stronger than me.

He sat up and hovered over me again, propping himself up on his arms on either side of me and bringing our faces level, only inches apart.

"What are you doing?" I asked while trying to catch my breath.

"What are _you _doing? You pushed me away," he said as he tried to catch his breath. Confusion over took his face and I had to reach up and touch it because it was so cute and attractive at the same time.

I ran my finger gently along his sharp jawline and over his amazing lips.

"Yes, and despite how difficult resisting you may have been," the crooked smile couldn't help but appear under my finger when I admitted that, "I don't understand why you are borderline attacking me. Not that I'm complaining…but it's not really like you, Edward, and I can tell something is wrong."

I gazed straight into the clouded green eyes and watched his mouth fade from crookedness to a thin, hard line as I moved my hand to rest on the side of his face.

"Haven't you been wishing for Edward the Prude to lighten up so you and I can move to the next level? Is that or is that not what you were just disclosing to Rosalie and Alice in my living room?" He stared down into me and I saw so many things cloud his eyes. Sadness, disappointment, determination.

I really shouldn't have laughed. It made his face scrunch up and his eyes grow even more sad. I couldn't help it though.

"You thought...oh my God...you thought..." I covered my mouth with the hand that had just been on his face to try and compose myself, but the laughter just built up inside of me until I snorted it out a few seconds later. "You thought that was about _you_?" I finally got out. "How did you even hear that conversation, you weren't in the room..." I felt myself sober up as I realized Edward shouldn't have heard the conversation I just had and it definitely shouldn't have sparked all this.

"Are you attempting to explain that you weren't speaking to Rosalie and Alice about our sex life just now in the living room?" Edward questioned me.

"No, I was talking to them about _school_, Edward. About a class I have. Why would I talk to them about our sex li-"

He cut me off with a kiss. It was soft and sweet, a thousand times different from the kisses he was thrusting on me just a few minutes ago.

"Is that was this was about?" I asked him when he pulled away. I lifted my hand and gestured back and forth between our bare top halves. "You thought I was talking about wanting to have sex with you and not being able to?"

I watched and felt as he shifted uncomfortably for a moment.

"I suppose I may have jumped the gun," he smiled sheepishly at me and I nodded but smiled back. "I'm sorry Bella, I've just been worried lately. Emmett's been making comments, and I acted foolishly by letting him get to me. I just don't want to disappoint you, love."

I felt my face soften as I gazed into his sincere eyes. His head came down and rested on my chest, tenderly and innocently, and I ran my hand through his hair.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you _never_ disappoint me," I said sternly. "I guess we haven't really talked about sex and stuff since we've been, uh, official. Maybe we should have done that?"

"Maybe," he replied, then chuckled. "Do you still want to wait, love?" he asked as he turned his head to look at me.

His face was serious and I realized that no matter what I said he would go along with it. If I asked him to take me now he would. If I told him I wanted to wait 17 years to marry him and wait until then do engage in marital intercourse he would agree to that as well. Well, maybe not that extreme but he knows I would never want that and, well, you get the point.

I know him, though. I know his heart and his beliefs. I know that when we had this conversation so long ago, in the living room of apartment 112 as Edward and Bella the best friends with too many hidden feelings, he was honestly stuck on waiting until marriage. And so was I.

"Yes, I do," I said calmly as I ran my hand through his hair again. "I know I love you and you love me, and I know without a doubt that I want to rid you of your virtue," I smiled and he chuckled then turned his head and kiss my wrist, "but I also know that waiting is important to both of us, and that hasn't changed. It was one of the things I loved about you then, and it's one of the things I love about you now. I promise, if I ever change my mind, you will be the first to know."

He laughed some more and then kissed me on the lips, sweetly.

"I love you too, my Bella. I love you enough to wait for you in this way. I love you enough to do this the old fashioned way."

I melted when the softest version of the crooked smile graced me with its presence.

"What the heck did Emmett say to you to get you all worked up like this, anyway?" I asked as we just laid there for a moment, happy and on the same page again.

"You don't want to know," Edward sighed and I giggled because his breath danced across my skin.

"I suppose if Sexless Emmett isn't going to get any he's going to do all he can to live vicariously, right?" I said with a laugh.

"Something like that, yes," Edward chuckled.

"You know though," I said with a mischievous smirk, "as old fashioned as the base of our beliefs are... we do live in the 21st century..."

I trailed off and eyed him suggestively when he turned his head to look up at me.

"Ms. Swan, what are you getting at?" Edward said, inching his way up my neck with more of those insanely amazing small kisses.

"I'm just saying...um..." his mouth is so distracting..."that there are still things...I mean it's not like we can't..."

He reached my mouth and shut me up by covering it up with his own. His hand explored my body and I moaned at a few new sensations he was creating in me.

He pulled away slowly and smirked at me.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I was trying to say," I giggled.

He threw his head back and laughed at me and I joined him, discarding the foolish giggling for a real laugh.

He flipped us over and pulled me into him, forcing every inch of our bodies to touch.

Both pairs of hands roamed and I forgot about everything but Edward. With a new understanding of what we both wanted the exploration of our boundaries wasn't as hesitant, wasn't as careful.

After one of my many explorations of his bare chest I brought my head back up to his and kissed his lips forcefully, becoming extremely pleased when he groaned deeply and pulled away to gasp for air.

"What are you thinking?" I asked in what I hoped was a husky, sexy voice like he always managed to have. I hoped to turn the tables completely in this moment.

He chuckled but the sound was different than usual, not light or menacing like it sometimes was, but deep and shaky. Go me.

I lowered myself and kissed his neck slowly, stopping and concentrating on the spot just below his ear, the spot that I favored his lips to rest on.

"I was thinking that we may want to set a date for the wedding soon," he breathed out.

I felt him remove a hand from my back and glanced up to see him close his eyes and run it through his hair. "You are the most tempting creature ever created, did you know that?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

I giggled again and that caused him to open his eyes and look down at me.

"I do what I can," I said casually and shrugged.

We both laughed together and he rolled us over again, moving into a position where he felt more in control, I'm sure.

"Do you want to?" he asked suddenly, with excited eyes.

"Want to what?" I asked.

Haven't we just covered this? No sex tonight, was I really that good I made him forget the conversation we just had?

Before I could let my head inflate too much he corrected my thoughts.

"Set the date?"

His face lit up and he pushed away from me and off of the bed. I watched as he walked over to the far wall and pulled something off of his desk. A calendar.

"You're serious?" I asked as I sat up.

He sat down next to me on the bed and rested the calendar in his lap.

"Let's discuss Bella. Let's discuss getting out of Forks and getting married."

**You know what I want kiddies. Hit or misses...**

**So, now that we've established the B and E doin' the deed situation I do expect some strong opinions, because you lovely people never cease to tell me how you feel, thank God! **

**For the record IEWIS Land will stay rated T, as it has always been. If you crave some lemonade, as I know some of you do, I know there are many fab stories willing to squeeze some out for you on this site, even if MMM cannot quench that specific thirst. I've heard that 4theloveofmary, on of my fanfic lovlies and a devoted IEWIS Citizen, has some lemony goodness in her story, Private Tutor. Perhaps that can make up for what details you won't get in IEWIS Land, okie dokie? It's a good read, as well. Entertaining and fun and it includes Bohemian Rhapsody so you know it's good. :) hehe (Love ya, lady!)**

**Anyway, no pin updates this time, but there should be some next week. Also, there is a surprise chapter coming. I'm hoping you will all be pleased with it :) It should be sooner than later!!**

**Drop me a line or 2, remember I love specifics so I know what I'm doing right!**

**LOVE YOUS!!**


	6. There's no I in Team

**Disclaimer: I own many things, the Twilight gloriousmess is not one of them. **

**A/N: Ok kids, we're switching things up. I love EPOV Saturdays, as many of you seem to as well :) But here's the thing, since I'm not updating everyday like I did with IEWIS I'm not able to be consistent with actual EPOV Saturdays. But, I'm still loving EPOV's! So here's the compromise:**

**Whenever I post an EPOV it will be Saturday in IEWIS Land, even if it's not Saturday in real life. Cool? This way we still get consistent EPOV's and MMM can flow correctly. **

**So here's the first EPOV Saturday on a Monday! haha At least I can extend IEWIS weekends, giving us just one more thing to love here :)**

**On we go to chapter 6! More at the bottom as usual.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - There's no "I" in Team

EPOV

"You're acting weird," I said rather bluntly as I turned to Jasper when we reached the kitchen. Emmett was already there, having entered far ahead of us after he jumped up and practically dumped Rosalie on the floor when Jasper and I decided to retreat to the kitchen and he decided on dinner 2.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he looked at me.

"Yeah, thanks man," he replied sarcastically, "but when I asked you to help me be aware of whether or not I started acting weird around Alice, I meant for it to be when I _wasn't_ already freaking out about how weird I'm acting around Alice."

"I suppose I'm just clarifying then," I smirked as I grabbed a glass from the cabinet. I saw him smile as he took a seat at the counter to the left of where Emmett was just sitting with his dinner 2.

"You're both weirdoes so I don't get the problem," Emmett said right before taking a large bite of food.

I rolled my eyes and Jasper smirked as Emmett threw in his two cents. He was eating the left over macaroni and cheese he found in the fridge. Luckily revenge for his mild insult of Jasper and I came to fruitition without either of us having to do anything when Emmett burnt his tongue on his first bite, because he's just heated it in the microwave and it's still steaming hot, a detail he had not taken into account as he assaulted his food. He dropped his spoon into the bowl with a loud _clank_ and I shook my head to myself.

"F'kin A!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Hot?" Jasper asked in a rather dead voice. The look he threw Emmett was classic Jasper though.

"Yaou thhank?" Emmett replied humorously with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he attempted to cool it off by waving his hand furiously in front of it.

"You caught that, right?" Jasper asked me as Emmett got up and started to put his head under the faucet in the sink. He proceeded to attempt to stick his tongue under the running water, I'm assuming to help sooth the burn.

Apparently drinking from a glass hasn't entered his mind as a viable option.

"Caught what?" I asked absent mindedly as I watched Emmett twist his neck to get his tongue at the right angle.

"It's Cussin' Day!" the dead version of Jasper's voice sounded amused.

"Hmm. I suppose technically it is," I said while glancing at him, only to see his attention was fully on Emmett as well, "but Emmett has been using the faux cuss for months now and it hasn't meant anything more than one or two of the girls laughing about it."

My brow furrowed and Jasper chuckled beside me as Emmett pulled his head out from under the faucet and dripped water all down his shirt, remaining oblivious to that fact that he's been putting on a small show for Jasper and I.

"So let's reinstate it," Jasper said causing my attention to turn from my drooling older brother to my brooding one.

"Seriously? You're proposing that we reinstate Cussin' Day?" I asked with a small laugh as I poured some lemonade into the glass I took out.

"Why not? Could be fun," Jasper mused. He smiled and I figured he could use some light fun right about now.

"Your mom could be fun," Emmett said from his spot at the counter where he had resumed his macaroni eating. He chuckled deeply and I shook my head "no" slowly as Jasper frowned.

"It's just not right when you make those jokes to us," Jasper explained to Emmett.

"The 3 of us share a mother," I clarified.

"Gee, thanks for the enlightenment, guys. Turns out I'm fully aware I share a mother with my brothers," Emmett scoffed and then took a heaping spoonful of macaroni into his big mouth. "It's called a joke. You 2 have something awesome up your butts tonight, that's for sure."

He laughed at us and thankfully managed to keep all of the macaroni in his mouth as he did so. Jasper and I both sighed and he let his head fall forward onto the marble counter in a very defeated manner as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yep, as usual the big bro is on the money," Emmett smiled at Jasper's sullen form as I took a sip of my drink. "I heard you 2 reinstate Cussin' Day though. I like it. With the 3 of us back in the house, a holiday happening tomorrow, and parents plus our ladies to dodge while we drop the word bombs, well, it will be just like old times!"

I chuckled while I took another sip and nodded in agreement. Jasper didn't remove his head from the counter, he simply extended his arm out and allowed Emmett to bump fists with him. So the reinstatement of Cussin' Day is officially approved. I have to admit, it's good to have the guys back together again. As much as we differ we also enjoy each other's company.

"Excellent, we start tomorrow," Emmett announced as he pushed his now empty bowl away from him.

We sat in silence for a moment; Emmett in his chair glancing back and forth between Jasper and I, me sipping my drink and trying to mentally will Emmett into _not _mentioning how girly a pink drink is, and Jasper just sitting motionless with his face down on the counter top.

"So... are we gunna talk about it or what?" Emmett finally asked giving a pointed look at Jasper. "Or do we have to get Jasper drunk in order to embark on Secret Time?"

All 3 of us laughed at the fond memory of drunken Jasper from New York. Secret Time went down in the Cullen history books as one of the more eventful Jasper experiences.

"Secret Time is it's own issue," Jasper joked into the counter. It didn't compliment the dead sound at all.

"So what's the new issue?" Emmett asked as he looked at me.

"It's not really my issue," I said quietly as I threw Emmett a "duh" sort of glance.

"You have an issue too though, I can tell," Emmett said as he narrowed his eyes at me. "But if you like we'll deal with blondie first."

I basically ignored his comment and hoped Jasper would take attention away from me. God knows I don't want Sexless Emmett giving me advice on how not to have sex with my fiancé. He's extra feisty right now due to the fact that he's working on the exact opposite strategy with his own.

"Dude, you got Alice issues?" Emmett asked as he smacked Jasper on the back.

"Ow," Jasper's muffled voice said harshly from under his hair that curtained around his head.

"I'll take that as a yes," Emmett smirked and got up to put his bowl in the dishwasher.

"How did _you_ know about the Alice issues?" I asked Emmett because I know Jasper hasn't said anything to him, I've already asked.

He leaned his thick arms on the counter and stuck his tongue out again then he tried to look down at it, I'm assuming to check for any visible damage from the burn. I held in a laugh from the humorous sight before me.

"Well it'th ee-thy," he began with his tongue still out. Thankfully he pulled it back in right after his first attempt to speak, "we were all sitting around having a good time throwing Emmett under the bus in front of Rose..."

Emmett glared at me and I smirked. Jasper laughed one short laugh into the counter.

"...then suddenly my suffering sex life comes up and the whole room changes. It makes sense that _my _mood changed, but I also noticed Jasper and little A take sudden, deep interests in mom's living room decor, and Edward-"

Before I could hear the observation Emmett made about me Jasper interrupted.

"I can't do this now," he said quickly as he sat up.

He looked at both of us and sighed.

"I can't do any of it. That's the problem..."

His head started shaking slightly as if he was disagreeing rapidly with something, though he had been the only one to speak.

"What do you mean you 'can't do it'?" I asked him.

"I'm going to bed," Jasper's dead voice informed us as he got out of his chair and walked out of the room. He blatantly ignored my question and I felt my face twist in concern because of it.

"What the crap?" Emmett said softly beside me. He sounded as confused as I felt.

"What about Alice?" I asked the back of Jasper. "She's still in the living room with the girls."

"I'll text her and tell her to come to my room whenever she's ready for bed," he replied casually.

"Dude," Emmett said in a tone that caused Jasper to turn around and face us again. "You ok? Like, seriously?"

Jasper looked Emmett in the eye and his face softened a bit, a little of the stress leaving his features. He must have found genuine concern there.

"Yeah man, I'm ok," Jasper sighed. "It's just... the marriage thing is getting to me."

Ah, he admitted it.

Jasper has previously disclosed to me that he is having insecurities about Alice but I haven't known specifics until now. I've had my suspicions, sure, but I have never pushed him for details. We've always been like that with each other. Jasper and I are fairly close and open with each other, and we know that if the other needs something the door is always open. We understand that if the other chooses not to go into detail it's to be left alone. The only instructions he gave me in this instance, as we set up this surprise visit from Alice, was to let him know if he started acting weird around her at any time. So that's the extent of what I did, and I wasn't even needed. It turns out he's fully aware of his odd behavior, not that he's alone in it after observing them together.

Now he admits he has marriage issues. Odd. He's assured me over and over he loves Alice more than should be possible, something I can clearly relate to. I mean I _am _engaged to Bella. _My_ Bella. The one person that can make me feel overly accomplished and unworthy all at the same time. Talk about insecurities...

If I let her down in any way, even the physical way...

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Of course I won't let her down in that way. I can't. I will do whatever needs to be done.

Jasper was sitting again as my thoughts re-entered the kitchen and I turned my attention to the conversation my brothers were having.

"Ok - so let me get this straight. You want to marry Alice," Emmett asked plainly.

Jasper nodded but kept his eyes on the counter. He looks tired in way that is unrelated to sleep.

"But you don't think you can?" Emmett clarified.

"No, I can. I mean, emotionally, I could do it tonight if you were ordained," Jasper said solemnly as he gestured to Emmett. I attempted not to choke on my current sip of lemonade because his comment reminded me of Bella and I's old faux wedding joke and the memory made me laugh.

"It's not a matter of thinking I can or can't. I don't think I _should_." Jasper sat silently and looked to us for help with his admittance.

I sighed in an unhelpful way because that basically clarifies nothing.

Of course he should! Alice is already a part of our family, however unofficially it may be. He can't ruin that for the rest of us.

"_I_ think you should," Emmett said with a smile. As if that will solve all of Jasper's problems.

Jasper shifted in his chair and looked from Emmett to myself to the counter and back to Emmett again as he thought of what to say to us next. He did this a total of 3 times before sighing heavily and deciding on holding a gaze with the counter.

"It's just... I feel so unworthy when it comes to Alice."

I looked to Emmett and we shared a moment, something rare for us usually but not so rare quite frequently.

"Well, you are," Emmett said with a small laugh. I smiled.

"What?" Jasper looked up through his lashes, not lifting his whole head. A confused and annoyed look danced across his face. I suppose he was expecting something a bit more encouraging. I better step in.

"We _all _are, Jasper," I said calmly.

"That's why we freaking love them, bro! _They_ love us!" Emmett smiled widely and held an arm out towards the living room and the women in it that held our hearts so completely. Jasper seemed to be coming to terms with what we were getting at because he was lifting his head a bit higher.

"It's a natural feeling," I explained further, just in case Emmett's small explanations weren't getting the whole point across. "I constantly feel insecure about what I'm doing with Bella."

"Or not doing," Emmett grumbled beside me. I shot him a look and felt the anger cloud my eyes.

"Not now," I warned him.

I decided to set down the glass of pink lemonade I was holding. Emmett will probably take my warning more seriously if I'm not holding a "girl drink" in my hand while I make it.

"Not what now?" Jasper asked suddenly, and life seemed to re-enter his voice.

I haven't disclosed my current "Bella Issues" to Jasper yet, so I suppose hearing that I have something bothering me as well may be a bit comforting to him. I sighed.

"Sex," I said bluntly to Jasper. I don't even want to look at Emmett's face right now.

"Sex?" Jasper asked as his eyebrows raised..

Clearly that one word doesn't describe my whole issue, not to Jasper at least. For me it's the entire explanation. A giant 3 letter menace.

"Ah yes, Eddie-boy is suffering from the age old dilemma," Emmett wrapped an arm around my shoulder in an authoritve way and I fought the urge to twist is off his body. As if I could actually do that.

"What dilemma?" Jasper's smile appeared on his face and I realized he's not only relieved by my problem, but amused as well.

"To sex or not to sex? That's Eddie's question!" Emmett announced.

Even I snorted out a laugh at his absurd twist on the classic line. Shakespeare probably just rolled over in his grave, but I can't deny that Emmett is correct.

"You and Bella haven't crossed that bridge yet?" Jasper asked curiously.

I shook my head and Emmett started air drumming next to me.

"He can't decide if he should be hitting that or not," Emmett explained with a smile. He's always so classy with his speech.

"Well there's no doubt that he _should_ be hitting it," Jasper commented with a sly smirk in my direction. My jaw dropped because normally Jasper is not on Emmett's side, and definitely not so Emmett-like in speech. Also, I've made it perfectly clear to him already that I do not condone the ogling of Bella occurring in front of me.

He must be incredibly pleased we are not discussing his issues any longer.

"Because Bellarina's freakin' hot now, right?" Emmett asked Jasper while still drumming nothing but air. Jasper smiled and nodded at him.

I grew annoyed.

"I don't really want to have this conversation," I said in what I'm sure was a dark voice.

"Lighten up, us thinking your lady is hot is not a bad thing! It's a compliment to both of you!" Emmett tried to reason. "I would be pissed if either of you denied that Rose has an unworldly amount of sex appeal. It'd be like rude, or a lie, or something."

"Bella's always been attractive, of course, but you have to admit she's moved up a level in the past few months," Jasper looked at me expecting a positive response to his statment of Bella's "improvement".

I just stared. She's always been perfect. These idiots just don't deserve to worship her in the right way.

Emmett proceeded to explain since I lacked the response they were looking for.

"The point is that you have to focus on the fact that she chose _you. _It all comes back to the unworthy thing," Emmett shrugged and I decided to try and let this go because they probably have good intentions when they check out my fiancé and then tell me about it.

The only reason I get annoyed is because to me Bella is so much more than 'hot'. She's perfection. She's beauty personified inside and outside.

Jealousy might have something to do with it. Insecurity might play a role as well. And if my brothers, who are both deeply and truly in love with their significant others, have no issue discussing her hotness then what other imbeciles are out there are doing the same, but with bad intentions?

It's not good for me to think about.

"So you agree he should be hitting that?" Emmett asked Jasper with a playful smile that only stretched the strands of my annoyance further.

"Can we please stop saying '_hitting_'?" I asked through practically gritted teeth.

"Well, I have another word but I don't think you're going to like that either..." Emmett said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the billionth time and noticed Jasper was enjoying himself far too much.

"Let him be, man," Jasper finally said after he caught my gaze and finished laughing with Emmett. "It's their sex life. Everyone's opinion on this subject is different, you should know. What with being all sexless these days and everything."

He nodded towards Emmett and a big scowl over took his face.

"That's my point, boys, you gotta go get what I can't have!" Emmett stopped drumming and pointed at both of us.

"I'm not ravishing Rosalie, thank you," I said grimly. I'm aware that's not exactly what he meant but I'm in no mood to let him get away with anything.

"Obviously that's not what I mean, and it's not like either of you would be man enough for her anyway," Emmett started speaking quietly since the girls were just in the other room, but his words were also coming out rapid and hard. He's getting worked up. Hah, join the club.

"It's a joke Emmett, neither of us has any intention of bedding Rose," Jasper joked, but the strain was back in his voice too.

"I'm just trying to point out the fact that our little brother over here seems to have a lady ready to do the deed," Emmett explained to Jasper. I internally rolled my eyes at his "deed" talk coming back. "But he won't close the deal. Now, I respect the idea of waiting. Clearly I have no choice but to respect it right now," he made a quick disgusted face and continued, "but the universe seems to have balanced itself."

"How so?" Jasper asked as he rubbed his eyes. He looks tired again.

"Well, Rose has decided she doesn't want to do it again until the wedding, right? What she gave up, Bellarina gained. Or rather Eddie gained if you choose to see it that way. If he can take it."

I ran a hand through my hair and Jasper folded his arms.

"So what you're saying is that, because Rosalie decided she didn't want to have sex anymore Bella did? Like, the desire for sex transfered?" Jasper asked. "According to your theory?"

"That's absurd," I said quickly.

"I'm not saying it's all black and white like that," Emmett defended. "I'm saying the universe is balanced. Or the sexiverse is balanced, if you will."

He chuckled to himself and I couldn't even find humor in it because I was too terribly annoyed with the subject itself.

"I'm going to bed," Jasper announced again with a shake of his head. Apparently neither of us want to acknowledge that Emmett just made up a "sexiverse".

This time we watched in silence as he got up and walked out of the room, waving a good night as he turned the corner.

"Man up," Emmett said, no practically commanded from beside me as we continued to just stand there.

"Having sex doesn't make someone a man," I replied seriously.

"True," he agreed. "But don't let her get disappointed, bro. Why do you think I am going along with this whole no sex thing with Rose?"

"She'll kick your ass if you don't?" I replied unhumorously.

"Yeah, that too," Emmett laughed alone. "But it's mostly because of what I keep coming back to. I am not worthy of her. The fact that she agreed to be my wife f'kin thrills me everyday. I know I don't deserve her and I do stupid crap all the time to prove it. So when she requires something important of me, you better believe I am doing whatever it takes to make her happy. The more I can do to earn my spot next to her for the rest of my life, the better man I am. The same applies to you. It's not really about sex little bro, you just got lucky with the topic at hand. It's about Bellarina being the best damn thing that's ever happened to you, and you earning your spot next to her."

My mind was swimming by this point. I couldn't separate the emotions I had any longer. Annoyance, anger, amusement, and awe all swam together inside of me, confusing and frustrating me further.

The baffling thing is, Emmett sounds exactly like he knows what he's talking about. He actually managed to make sense of his crazy theories and awful reasonings.

I shook my head and settled on annoyance as I started walking out of the room. I need to get away from Emmett, his sexiverse, and his overly convincing reasoning on pushing my boundaries. I need to see Bella. She's the one solitary thing that calms me down and makes everything feel right. I just need to see her and take it from there.

"Goodnight," Emmett almost sang from behind me, understanding I was through for the night. "Remember: balance, brother. Keep in mind who's _not_ going to be getting any tonight, and who could!"

It was then that I rounded the corner and heard the one thing that threw me over the edge.

"Well, I guess I just feel like I'm ready for the next level, but_ he's_ not willing to let me go there." The most beautiful voice that's ever existed caught my attention and I stopped in my tracks at her words.

Next level. Ready. _He's_ not willing.

My throat closed up and my head swam even more frantically, just as it had been clearing.

What are they talking about?

"There's so much more I want to explore and try, even though I'm still pretty new to this whole thing, but he's almost holding me back. It's as if he's hesitant to let me push the boundaries for some reason. It feels a bit too careful, I guess. He's not outright denying me of my abilities or anything, but I don't feel the freedom to do what I really want to either. And you know me, it's not often I want to break loose, so it's pretty frustrating that I'm not being allowed to now."

Freedom. She wants freedom. She wants to push boundaries... and explore.

Again multiple emotions flooded through me. The girls' conversation took the same twisted path as ours had and now I'm overhearing my Bella dispell her disappointment.

I raced through my mind trying to remember instances in our intimate moments where I would have restricted her in any way. I don't believe that there have been any. I've only ever restricted myself in fear of pushing_ her_ too far. We've shared our beliefs on this subject, so long ago. I have been so certain I've been complying to her wishes, not denying them.

I ran a hand through my hair and  kept it there, grasping my uncontrollable strands as I leaned against the wall to try and catch more of what I already knew. Proof that I have been failing my love.

"I've been lucky enough to have freedom," Rosalie said happily. "I don't know how you stand it, Bella. You deserve to let yourself loose! It's not really fair you got stuck with a stuck up prude that can't see a good thing when it's right in front of them."

Stuck up prude? The annoyance roared inside of me.

_This_ is coming from Rosalie! Rosalie, who has her cake and has eaten it too. Rosalie who now suddenly believes in waiting is calling _me_ a prude? Aren't we supposed to be on the same page now?

"It sucks, quite honestly," Bella's voice caught my full attention but for once did nothing to calm me. I drank in every word, using it as fuel.

"If I was a stronger person I would confront him, but I suppose all I can really do is wait. We all know I won't push the subject, that's not me, especially with as little experience as I have. I would floor him though, I tell you that much! All I'm doing now is keeping it all pent up inside. It's important to me, but I'm not comfortable risking the pleasant relationship we have going now. He's not a bad guy, he's just too reserved for my taste."

Too reserved for her taste? How was I to know her views on this subject had changed? Am I really not as attuned to her as I should be? Am I honestly failing to pick up on something she desires?

Not any longer.

My decision was already made as I entered the room. Her beauty stunned me, as usual, but the annoyance and anger and frustration and disappointment in myself drove me across the living room and clouded my senses as I focused on the deed at hand.

"Ladies," I greeted through the cloud of determination.

_My_ desires are second now. My need to please _her_, earn her, deserve her... that is first. Forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up to a pounding on the door, a light in my eye, a calendar under my face, and a beautiful creature wrapped around me.

"What the heck?" Bella groaned beside me. I felt her lift her head off of my shoulder and smiled at her voice and her precious confused expression.

As I sat up I realized the pounding still hadn't ceased and the light was on because Bella and I fell asleep while attempting to set a wedding date.

I smiled again. Even if we hadn't gotten very far it was a pleasant thought. My angel had quickly grown tired and fell asleep soon after we started looking into the future for the perfect date. I attempted to stay up and gather some options for when we awoke the next morning, needing to redeem myself after jumping to conclusions and then practically jumping her in an effort to please her. At least we clarified the sex issue. I sincerely intended to stay up and pick out an acceptable date for us, but the calendar directly under my face indicated I too fell asleep early.

_Pound Pound Pound__  
_  
"What time is it?" Bella asked, annoyed.

I sat up and pulled my cell phone from my pocket.

"It's 3:02 in the morning," I said with a sigh.

"What the heck?" Bella groaned again as the pounding on my door continued.

She fell back onto my bed and flung her arm over her eyes.

I took in her beautiful form and thanked God that we decided to wait. It may seem like a contradiction to be pleased about that decision as I gazed down at so much of her exposed, tempting form. But waiting for her to be officially mine, waiting to explore her completely in the way we both believe it should be done is worth it. That way, when I do get to be with her fully and completely _nothing_ will cloud my experience. No guilt, or annoyance, or determination. I'll be able to lose myself to expressing my overwhelming love for her. She's more perfect than anything else God has ever created. She's worth everything. And she believes the same about me.

Astounding.

"Open the door _now _you two, we need to have a family meeting!" Rose's voice yelled through the door.

Bella removed her arm from her face and her deep brown eyes connected with mine.

"Family meeting?" she asked me skeptically. She's so easily upset when she's in her sleep mode. I believe I am the only person on Earth who finds it endearing.

I shrugged and moved to get off the bed and find out what could possibly be going on outside of my bedroom.

I threw Bella the maroon zip up to put on before I opened the door. No need for the family to see her in the small amount of clothing she had on. That is for my eyes only.

I smiled again and threw my shirt over my head.

She zipped up our hoodie and then walked to the door with me, leaning on me in a tired stupor as I unlocked the lock.

Rosalie and Emmett stood at the door with Jasper and Alice standing right behind them. I noticed the annoyed and rather tired manner Jasper and Alice appeared to be in. It matched Bella's quite well.

Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be completely awake, however, and they stood closest to me, both of them looking Bella and I up and down.

"Oh no, they definitely haven't done it," Rosalie declared in a relieved voice after a few seconds of evaluation.

Emmett rolled his eyes and Rose smiled.

"What?" Bella asked as she picked her head up from where it was resting on my arm.

"Family meeting," Rosalie said again, ignoring Bella's question.

She pushed past Bella and I with Emmett right behind her. I gave Jasper a "what's going on" look and he shrugged and pulled Alice into the room with him. She smiled and waved tiredly at Bella and I then wrapped an arm around Jasper to follow him to my bed where the meeting was apparently being held.

Bella and I were the last to sit down, completing the small circle the 6 of us created on the bed.

"What is this about?" I asked Rosalie since she seemed to be in charge of this surprise get together.

"This is about the 6 of us getting on the same page," she said as she looked around the circle.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked with a yawn.

"We need to have the sex talk," Rosalie announced.

"What?" Jasper, Bella, Alice, and myself replied simultaneously.

"I told you it would confuse them," Emmett said with a scoff as he leaned back on his arms.

"Sorry to disappoint you Rose, but my parents covered this already," Alice laughed. "Can I be excused?"

The rest of us chuckled but Rosalie simply smiled a rather flawless smile and shook her head in a dismissive manner.

"Look you guys, we are all really close, right?" Rosalie looked at everyone and we all nodded together, though we all still seemed quite confused. I'm seriously questioning why sex is seeming to be so prominent in this little holiday reunion of ours.

"Alright. Then it only seems right that we go to each other for advice, right?" Again everyone agreed. "Ok, that's great - but when that advice come from a large sex deprived idiot, then we need to learn  _not_ take it so seriously."

She was staring at Bella and I now and I felt extremely uncomfortable. I noticed Emmett mumbling under his breath and I felt Bella stiffen next to me in discomfort.

"Rose, why are we having a family meeting about Emmett giving out bad advice?" Bella asked. I put my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. She should be sleeping right now, not getting sucked into this.

"Is this honestly necessary?" I asked.

"Yes," Rosalie said in a determined tone, "Yes, it's necessary." She stopped and took a breath in slowly. "I don't want to think that the only reason you 2 had sex before you were ready was because Emmett convinced you it was necessary!"

Her eyes were a bit pleading and I noticed that Bella was holding back a smile.

"In my defense, I was just giving brotherly advice!" Emmett defended.

"We wouldn't have sex because of Emmett," Bella giggled almost at the same time.

"You guys haven't done it yet?" Alice asked curiously at us, almost at the same time as Emmett and Bella spoke. 

The room was silent for one brief moment and all 4 of them were staring at Bella and I.

"Well, no," Bella replied to Alice.

"Huh," Alice mused. Her little features twisted a bit and she made a face at us that looked thoughtful and judgmental.

"It's not a bad thing," Bella said confidentially. "It's what we both want and it's our business."

It felt really good to hear her speak of our decision in this way. She's defending herself and our love just as I would.

Emmett ruined the moment by scoffing and Rosalie swatted his arm.

"It's sweet," she said sternly, "and _you_ almost ruined that. Just because they are the only 2 out of the group that made this decision does not mean it needs to be a big deal!"

"I never said it was a big deal!" Emmett defended.

"There's nothing wrong with waiting," I announced redundantly, just for good measure.

"Yeah, Edward and I are on Team Wait," Bella said and smiled up at me. I fell in love with her even more and smiled back. "Even if we are the only 2."

"Um, you're not the only 2 actually," Jasper said quietly beside me.

I looked to my right and cocked my head to the side. Everyone grew silent and Alice turned away from the stares and became very engrossed in my wall. This is news.

"Wait, what?" Rosalie asked, her confident attitude fading to one of confusion.

"You guys haven't ever...?" Bella trailed off and looked at Alice, waiting for an answer.

Alice turned her attention back to the group and then looked up at Jasper who now seemed to be studying my comforter as closely as possible.

She looked back towards the rest of us and frustration threatened to overtake her small features. She simply shook her head.

"Wow. I always thought you did," Rosalie said, "Or, I guess, that you have. Well, that you _do_!" She gave a short laugh, as did Bella, but I just watched Jasper stare downward.

"Why not?" Bella boldly asked.

Alice smiled a tight lipped, bitter, small, very un-Alice like smile and pointed a small finger at Jasper who still wasn't looking up.

"Jasper?" Bella asked.

Jasper sighed and his "I'm having Alice Issues" demeanor was suddenly making more sense. Maybe they have a conflict over this particular subject.

"I'm on Team Wait too," Jasper said in a small voice. He looked up at Bella and I as he pumped his fist unenthusiastically in the air. I chuckled silently and Bella smiled.

"And Alice is on Team...?" Rosalie said as she looked back and forth between the 2 of them. It seems I am not the only one putting pieces together.

"Alice is on Team Sex It Up," Alice said with a laugh. Her and Jasper still didn't make eye contact but they both smiled. At least this doesn't seem to be a deal breaker for their relationship. Just an impasse perhaps.

"Heck yes Little A!" Emmett cheered to Alice. He's been so quiet up until this moment I'd almost forgotten he had a strong opinion on the matter.

"So it's 4 to 2, speaking Team wise? And Team Wait is winning?" Bella asked with amusement.

"No way, we have Rosie!" Emmett said urgently as he pulled Rosalie into him. She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Once you go Team Sex It Up you can't go back! Even if you take a break from actually sexing it up, you still know how to do it and you still love it, right Rose?"

"I hate to admit it, but I think he's right," Rosalie said with a smile. Emmett turned to her and kissed her hard making the rest of us laugh.

"So Jasper and Alice are the only couple that stand divided?" I asked playfully since a lighter mood was taking over.

They both nodded at me silently.

"Is that making things difficult?" Bella asked carefully.

Alice rolled her eyes and Jasper laughed quietly and bitterly.

"No Bella, it's made everything all rainbows and flowers," Alice scoffed.

"It's been a conflict, but there's really only one resolution we can come to," Jasper explained in an almost sad tone.

"I'm guessing that the one resolution isn't in favor of our team?" Rosalie inquired with a short laugh.

"Nope," Jasper said with a sharp intake of breath.

"Is that why you've been drowning yourself in the wedding and school, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

Interesting, I hadn't made that connection.

"Well yeah!" Alice said with a high pitched laugh. "I have to focus all my energy somewhere!"

Jasper smiled at my comforter but wrapped an arm around Alice's small frame. She leaned into him and though they weren't looking at each other it was easy to see they would never let anything destroy the love they share.

Then it dawned on me exactly what must be bothering Jasper. He wants to wait to be completely intimate with Alice, yet he's too afraid he's not enough for her to propose to her. He's not convinced he can take care of her properly so he won't take that final step. Respectable, no matter how untrue it is. At the same time he won't dishonour her by compromising her virtue before he takes that step he's too insecure to take. Extremely respectable, but frustrating since it's based on a false opinion of himself.

No wonder he seems so downtrodden when he encounters his "Alice Issues". He's dug himself into a hole with this one. There is a way out though, he just has to be convinced he's wrong on one account.

"At least you have something positive to focus your energy on," Bella volunteered.

"Jasper _is_ positive," Alice said playfully with a kiss on his cheek. Oh I can only imagine the things she's done to try and lure him to bed. She is a crafty little woman, especially when she's being denied something she wants.

"She's only upset because it's one thing she can't get her way on," Jasper teased.

The rest of us laughed and Alice nodded ruefully in agreement.

"Oh, that's not the only reason, honey," Alice said in a deeper voice than usual. "I bet Little Jasper can inform you of all the other reasons I'm upset."

She laughed into his ear and he shuttered a bit and then looked down at her with an amused glare. Crafty indeed.

"Sorry Alice. Team Wait," he said.

She visibly shrunk, which seems rather unnecessary for Alice, but kept herself wrapped around him. I suppose she loves him enough to support him in his decision, but it was easy to detect an uncertainty in her eyes. I wonder if she has any deeper "Jasper Issues".

"Alright," Rosalie said as she leaned away from Emmett. She gave his thigh 2 swift pats and said, "let's leave the two saints alone so they can get their beauty rest."

She smiled at Bella and I and everyone moved to leave the room. Bella climbed under my thick black comforter as she yawned and waved goodbye to the people exiting the room and I followed them towards my door so I could lock it and insure privacy for the remainder of the night.

Just as they all reached the outside of my doorway Emmett turned to the group and held up a hand.

"I'm not really sorry for trying to be a good big brother," he began, earning an annoyed look from Rosalie, "I do have to apologize to Bella though." 

Bella raised her head from my pillow to make eye contact with him. I smiled. He's going to be honourable and take a bit of blame for mis-encouraging me earlier. Sometimes Emmett is rather decent.

"What for?" Bella asked as she sat up fully and yawned again. She really should be sleeping if she's this tired.

"Well, for over a year now I have been telling you that you are my first and only sister," he explained sincerely as he held her eyes. "I would just like to apologize to you for lying all this time since it appears I've been brothering a _pair of girls my **entire life**_!"

He then attacked Jasper and I, effortlessly pulling both of us into a headlock in the middle of my doorway.

"Team Wait? Really? Where did I go wrong?"

He laughed once more and then set us free. All of the girls were giggling and I shared an exasperated look with Jasper before they finally started down the hall to their own rooms. Of course Emmett had to get the last word in, or at least one last manly gesture.

I turned to a giggling Bella after I shut and locked the door and shook my head at Emmett's antics. I changed into some pajama pants and grabbed Hoodie 2 before climbing into my bed next to my Bella.

"I love you," she sighed in my ear after I turned off the light and wrapped her in my arms.

"I love you more," I said with a smile.

She leaned up and kissed me gently and sensually, trying to prove me wrong I'm sure.

"Good night Edward Anthony," she said happily when she was satisfied with her handy work on my lips.

"Goodnight my Bella," I replied.

"Happy Pizza-giving," she almost giggled sleepily.

She drifted off rather quickly as my mind continued to work. Physically I felt tired but mentally I was still going strong. I ran through the pizza recipe a few times, I laughed inwardly at the reinstatement of Cussin' Day that has technically already begun, and I listened intently as Bella's nightly show began.

"Just wait Alice," she sighed quietly.

I smiled and tightened my hold on her out of habit. Sometimes she rolls when she starts speaking and we can't have her leaving my embrace now, can we?

"Edward waits for me," she sighed again. A soft smile lit up her sleeping features.

I kissed her forehead in response and laid awake a while longer, thinking of how much I loved the woman in my arms and also how I could help my brother with the one he probably currently had wrapped in his.

**There it is! EPOV not so Saturday-Saturday! haha**

**Let me know your thoughts, a lot of you wanted the boy's side of the events and you didn't even know I was already planning on giving them to you :) Hopefully it lived up to expectations, yes? Let me know!  
**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	7. Nothin' But A Good Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own the M.H.A. though. And I'm proud of it!  
**

**A/N:Here it is citizens! It's Chapter 7 of More. More. More. ! Please excuse the amount of time it takes for me to get chapters up, I am extremely busy and also sick these days (I've got a horrid cough, it's so annoying). I think I was able to reply to most reviews from Chapter 6 though, so that was good :)**

**Chapter 7 is here now and... bonus points for Car ... it's the _surprise chapter_****!!! AH!**

**What's the surprise you ask?**

**Well, Chapter 7 is Emmett's point of view****!**

**That's right! We get inside Emmett's crazy head :) I hope you all enjoy it, it was clearly a very different experience from writing BPOV or EPOV. Surprise my dears! I hope you like it!**

**Go! Emmett's waiting! haha....**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Nothin' But A Good Time

EmPOV

I felt my eyes open slowly and as they focused on the ceiling I sighed cause this can only mean one thing.

I'm awake.

One thing about me, when I'm awake, I'm awake. Meaning I can't just roll over and go back to sleep. Oh no, the second the peepers open it's go time for the Em-Machine. There's nothing I can do about it, I've always just been this way.

So I stared at the ceiling of my room and began my morning in-bed ritual.

Yawn, stretch the toes, and ask myself the question.

What's good about today?

I've been asking myself that question first thing in the morning for, heck, years now. I was a kid the first time I had to ask myself the question. It all started because one day I was too bummed to just hop out of the sack like normal. It was the day after what's-her-name, the hot junior high chick turned me down in front of the guys at lunch. Yeah, that next morning was a hard one for the 'ol ego. I made up the question ritual that morning and it sort of just became habit. I remember the answer to the question that first day too, the good thing about that day was that it was pizza day in the cafeteria.

So let's see... back to today...

Well for starters I'm in Forks which means I'm not in LA around the Princess of Emmett's Unhappiness, Icky Vicky. Score.  
It's f'kin Cussin' Day. Sweet.  
It's f'kin Pizza-giving! Extra sweet.  
The fam is here, specifically the ladies. Bellarina, Alice, and Rosie...  
My Rosie is here. Score more than ever.

That's more than enough for today. Now that the brain cells are awake it's time for action.

I sat up and made sure not to move the bed too much. No need to wake up Rose yet, she needs sleep. She's always so busy, but she's good at it. I can't even believe her. I mean, I can't even believe something like her exists! And what the hell is she doing with me? Ha. I must have done something right somewhere along the line.

I looked over at the Godness next to me and smiled at her even though she's knocked out still and can't see me worshiping her. Her long, full blonde hair is spread out all over my pillow, her small beautiful hands are pushed out towards where I was just laying, and her gorgeous, irresistible, sexy lips are parted a very small amount. The room got hotter and hotter as I sat there and watched her breathe steadily in and out, in and out, in and out.

Damn, who knew breathing was such a freaking turn on?

I shook my head in order to tear my gaze away from her and to keep myself from jumping her right here and now. She would not like that. Well, huh, of course she really _would_ like that, but she'd have to convince herself she didn't like it so she can stay on track with this no sex until the wedding business. I respect her wishes so I'll be good. I can show my love for her in other ways until then. I know she appreciates that stuff too.

I walked over to my bathroom and gave an in-my-head shout out to mom for giving me such a sweet hook up with my bathroom situation. Sure, the other guys have bathrooms connected to their rooms too, but mine is the only one with a jet filled tub. I took a quick glance around the large area to make sure it's clean enough for the plan formulating in my head as I relieved myself.

I turned on the water and picked up the few towels that I've left on the floor over the past week. I took out a clean one and set it next to the tub then placed my big black robe next to it. I turned the water off in the tub after it filled up and looked at the tub before me. Huh, it needs something more.

Got it!

I opened and closed the door quietly then made my way down the hall, humming as I went along. I probably should check what time it is before I go knocking on doors, the rest of the house seems pretty quiet still, but oh well. It's Pizza-giving, no one will be able to stay upset for any length of time today.

I knocked on the door and bobbed my head to the tune playing in my mind. Morning time rocks. It really does.

There was no answer right away, like I assumed. I knocked again, harder, this time hearing movement from the other side.

"Open up kids!" I said through the door.

"Go away."

I chuckled at the upset voice.

"Sorry, no-can-do sister. I need a favor from the romantics," I said again through the door.

I heard a deeper voice mumbling with Bellarina's and smiled. She's probably stuck her head under the pillow and commanded Eddie to come get rid of me.

The door opened and a very irritated Edward stood before me.

"Emmett, do you know what time it is?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Well, they're either narrowed or still half way closed from being tired.

"No, and I don't really care, bro-"

"It is seven o'clock in the morning," he said slowly, over pronouncing everything like he sometimes does. "_Seven_. Do you know what that means?"

"The bank isn't open yet?" I said with a smile. Hey, if he wants to waste time arguing and asking me stupid questions then that's fine, I'll give him crap right back. All he needed to do was open the door and be polite. But no, it's always the hard way with the littlest bro.

"It means we've only been sleeping for 3 and a half stupid hours Emmett! GO AWAY!" Bellarina yelled from inside the room.

Edward just nodded and stared at me.

I have to admit it's earlier than I thought. But they could be sleeping again right now if they would just help me out and not give me so much crap for being a morning person.

"I will go away once you help me, so you can tell _Yellarina_ in there to settle down. Like I said I need a favor," I explained simply.

"What do you need from Bella and I at seven in the morning?" Eddie asked me as his eyes closed and he pushed a hand through his crazy hair. Does that hair ever _not_ stick out in every direction? Eh, at least he pulls it off.

"Do you have any candles?" I asked seriously as I leaned against his door frame.

"Candles?" he asked me, raising a brow in question like I made up a new word or something.

"Yeah, you know- made of wax, smell like girl, light on fire and burn..." I teased him.

"I know what the f'k a candle is, Emmett, I was questioning why you needed one," Edward leaned in and said to me, extra soft so Bellarina wouldn't hear.

Damn him!

I grunted and pounded a fist against the door frame, pushing away from it as I did so. At least earning himself the first point of Cussin' Day seemed to put him in a better mood. By tradition who ever gets the first point of Cussin' Day gets ultimate bragging rights over the other 2, even if he doesn't end up winning the entire game. Knowing he'd just one these rights turned Eddie from Mr. Pissy Pants to a grinning fool in no time.

"Alright, first point is yours, bragging rights and all. Congrats," I said with a scowl. He smiled the way he always does when he knows he's being some sort of awesome and I tried to hide the annoyance in my voice and get back on track. If Rose wakes up before I get back this won't be as effective. "Back to the candles. I don't need one, I need a few, and it's for my own private reasons. Can I borrow some?"

Edward continued to look pretty damn pleased with himself and asked, "And why did you come to _me_ to borrow candles?"

I scoffed at him.

"Ed, c'mon. I know you have them so don't pretend like you don't. I know that you have all the lovey-dovey stuff in here for Bellarina sleep overs. You may not be setting the mood for doing the deed, but word on the street is you know how to cheese up the romance, which always involved candles. I'm just asking for some help in that area."

I kept my explanation tame and tried not to offend him too much. No need to straight up call him a girl, even though he's only about 2 ovaries short of being one.

"Hold on," he said with what sounded pretty close to defeat. He walked out of the doorway and back into his room. Of course I'm right.

I peeked in to get a glance at my sister. I chuckled and waved at her when I saw where she was lying on the bed, face down with her head turned towards me, glaring at me. She lifted her hands up and bumped her fists together, telling me to "eff off" in classic Friends style. Grumpy morning Bellarina isn't my favorite but she is pretty entertaining.

Eddie returned with the candles and piled them into my arms then practically shoved me out his door. I heard the lock click as I walked back down the hall. I shook my head at them and their grumpiness and even contemplated giving Jasper and Alice a quick visit as I passed his door. Eh, as fun as it would be to wake up Litte A and the other woman that calls himself my brother, I have more important things to get done.

I reentered my room and smiled at Rosie's sleeping form. She's moved to lying on her back with her hair even more fanned out than before and her mouth now hung entirely open. Though she always be the hottest thing I've ever seen any minute of any day, she is quite the comical sleeper. But not comical like Bellarina in a vocal way. Basically, Rosie sleeping is pretty much the opposite of Rosie awake. She let's it all hang out as if her entire body uses the time she sleeps to just let go. I'll be the first to admit that Rosalie is tightly wound (I mean, shoot, half the fun of our relationship has been getting to unwind her!) but when my girl sleeps she is no longer the gorgeous, guarded, hard headed, self depending woman she gives to the world. Nope. She's a gorgeous, free wheeling, flailing, mouth hanging open, raw, cuddling kind of girl. Thankfully I'm just the giant teddy bear she needs next to her when she lets it all go every night. Well, every night I can be next to her that is.

I stared at Rose for a few seconds longer and attempted to tap into my Jedi mind powers that I know are somewhere in there and I tried to will the thin sheet (Rosie's a "hot sleeper" so we ditch the comforter on a regular basis) to slide down her body and give me a better view. No such luck, the sheet stayed put. I shrugged, grabbed the matches from my dresser drawer, and went back to work.

I quietly shut the bathroom door behind me and set the candles down. Eddie gave me 5 total - wow nice hook up from the little bro. What the heck kind of scents did he give me?

Freesia, freesia, lavender, lilac, and honey. Huh, alright. I don't think those really go together but Lady Eddie probably knows better than I do.

I set the larger 2, Freesia and Freesia, on the small ledges on either side of the tub. Good. Now, think like a lady. What looks nice?

I took 2 of the smaller candles, Lavender and Lilac, and placed them around the bigger one that sat on the side of the tub you face when you lay in it. Then I took the final small guy, Honey, and placed him next to the solo Fressia.

Looks good to me.

I started humming again, happy about my little set up, and struck up a match to light the candles.

I lit the first 2 then went over to the group of 3 to get them all lit up as well. What a fantastic way to begin Pizza-giving. Hey, it's Pizza-giving! Pizza- that's gunna be a ton of yum. I wonder what toppings mom picked out because that's pretty important and I never really checked. Maybe it's no biggie, I guess pizza is great no matter what. I get my own pizza too, so I won't have to worry about Edward whining about bacon or Jasper requesting fruit. I mean, it's pizza not fruit pie.

"Ah! Ouch, crap!" I whisper yelled over my pizza thoughts because apparently my anticipation for Pizza-giving distracted me and I forgot I was holding fire. Damn, that hurts.

Without thinking I dropped the tiny bit of match left in my hand to the floor and dunked my stinging finger into the bath water.

Ah, that's about a thousand times better. I smiled at the relief of the cold water surrounding the burning... then I frowned.

Wait, the bath water can't be cold, that will ruin everything.

_Well Emmett, I suppose that's what you get for filling a bathtub at least an hour before the person it's meant for will be taking it! _

Ugh, sometimes I annoy myself at my lack of thought, I have to admit. I just get so excited when I have good ideas I jump into action ASAP. I guess I should have timed this better. Hmm...

I kept my finger in the water and looked around my bathroom while I thought about what to do. The bathroom doesn't hold any answers of course, but I don't think I'm able to sit still for very long so I just kept looking around and thinking. My head turned back to the tub and around at the pretty little scene I've set. It really is nice, the candles and the water and the smell.

I shrugged to myself, making my decision pretty quickly, then stood up and discarded my pajamas on the floor.

Emmett Bath Time it is!

I turned the water as hot as it would go and let some more fill the tub, swooshing it around with my hand to try and get the warmth back. When the water didn't feel like the degree of melted ice cream anymore I turned it off and got in carefully because I don't want to have to clean up a bunch of water off the floor from splashing.

I got myself situated in the bath and nodded in approval. This _is_ nice! Relaxing and all that. I leaned back and closed my eyes to enjoy my bath.

After about 3 and a half minutes I stared at the ceiling, bored out of my f'kin mind.

This is sort of lame, actually. I'm pretty much just sitting here with nothing to do. I have to step it up.

I used the rest of my bath time to think of things I could gather to make it a better experience for Round 2. When I got out I dried off and dressed quietly in some jeans and a botton up shirt. Mom will like that I "look nice" and I can always come grab my sweats later after an amazing amount of food is already secure inside me, where it belongs. I grabbed some things from my room and set them next to the tub, still not disturbing the original towel and robe I set there earlier. I pulled Rosie's iPod from her purse and set it there, along with some nail polish she set out last night saying something about "touching it up".

But that's not enough. What the heck else do I have in my room for a girlie bath?

Looks like Jasper and Alice are getting a visit after all.

I quietly left my room again and knocked loudly on the door when I got there. The good thing about Jasper and Alice is that they don't postpone the inevitable like Eddie and Grumparina do. They answer ASAP.

"What?" an angry Jasper asked me as he opened the door.

I guess just cause they get it over with quickly doesn't mean they enjoy it.

"You're hair is awesome dude," I said with a small laugh, cause it was. It was a mess, I mean literally just all over the place. It's so much longer than Eddie's but it looked like it was trying to pull of the same look, though it doesn't stand a chance due to the longer length.

"Get the f'k out of my room, Emmett," Japser said seriously and quietly as he leaned into me and pushed me back a step.

Damn again!

"Crap. Good one, bro," I said to him with the proper acknowledgment. Apparently Jasper hadn't been trying to get first point bragging rights on Cussin' Day because he smiled only_ after_ I congratulated him.

"First point rights?" he asked me in a much happier tone.

"Nope, Eddie got earlier," I said with a wave of my hand. His face dropped in sadness and probably confusion at how Eddie could already have gotten first point, but I decided to just let him figure it out later. Again, I have things to take care of.

"I need to borrow a few things from you and Alice," I stated.

"What could you possibly need to borrow from us at 7:40 in the morning?" he asked me with just confusion now.

"I need your boom box and some of Alice's girly mags."

He sort of just stared at me with one eye more open than the other, a classic look that Jasper's worn when he's sleepy since he was about 4 years old.

"Why?" he finally asked after wasting about 30 good seconds of my time just staring at me.

"Who cares, _here_," a much higher voice answered.

I looked down and there was Alice handing me the boom box and a small stack of magazines. Sweet, the pixie knows how to get it done.

"Thanks A," I said with a smile.

"Just leave please," she said to me without smiling or looking at me at all. Rude.

She rubbed her eyes and started walking away as I stood in the doorway holding my goods and Jasper stood next to me inside the doorway, just watching her.

She turned around quickly and walked back over to Jasper. Without a word she pulled on the front of his shirt and forced him to walk away from the door, then she reached around him and shut it in my face. Again I heard a lock click and I'm pretty sure I also heard some giggling as I walked back down the hall.

When I re-entered my room I found Rosie turned toward where I had been lying again and still asleep. Now she had one long, slender, toned leg hanging out of the sheet, and her entire top half cuddling with the long body pillow I kept on my bed. There she goes again, being all hott and cute at the same time. Love it.

I made my way back into the bathroom made an "oops" face when I realized the candles were still lit. Probably shouldn't have just left them in here burning and unattended and crap. Mom would totally kill me if I burnt the house down on Pizza-giving. I blew them out to save them for later, then I set up the boom box, putting something classical that Edward gave me for Christmas last year in the CD player. I set the magazines out next to the tub with the iPod and the nailpolsih and smiled when I set the final _Car and Driver_ mag on top.

At around 9:30, after silently kicking some animated ass on Madden for about and hour, I decided it was time for action.

I filled up the tub and re-lit the candles then walked back to the bed, smiling at the way Rose was now laying on top of the long pillow with every limb stretched out away from her hot body.

I crawled onto the bed and wasn't careful at all about making too much movement. She groaned a little bit when I covered her body with my own and set my weight down on top of her, hugging her to me.

"Rosie," I said into her ear. She smells so nice all the time. The sweet smell of the bathroom is great thanks to the candles, but Rosie smells better. More like, I don't know, like love.

She groaned again and tried to turn over but having me ontop of her made that pretty difficult.

"Rosie, I want you to wake up now," I smiled.

She had the left side of her face down on the bed but I saw her right eye open and look at me. Instantly she had an alert look, sort of like me in the way that when she's awake she's _awake_. She stays a bit more sleepy than I do in movement, but she's not really very groggy mentally.

"Ok Em, that's great and all, but why do you want me to wake up now?" she teased me in a hard tone. I know she's teasing because I can tell when she's actually angry with me. It's not pretty. Right now she's merely being my Rosie, the hard headed woman that doesn't even want to get up when the love of her life requests it unless it's on her own terms too.

"Because I have a surprise for you ba-bay," I said playfully then kissed the side of her smooth face.

When I pulled away from her face her eye was closed again and she was smiling. The one eye opened again after a moment and she asked, "Surprise?" in an interested tone.

"Yep. But you have to get up in order to get it," I explained then sat up so she could do the same.

She flipped over but stayed laying down and the sheet moved half way down her body which meant that I could now see a good amount of her rockin' stomach that her tiny shirt didn't cover. God she's amazing.

I forced my eyes to her face and forced myself to focus on _her_ and not her body.

"So this surprise you have for me," she said slowly with a very unfair, sexy smile, "it's not a Bed Surprise like you tried to give me last time you told me you had a surprise for me?"

Her eyes narrowed at me but the tempting smile stayed in place and I shuttered a little inside at the feeling that damn sexy image of her created in me.

"No, I remember very clearly from last time that you don't want Bed Surprises," I said with tiny, half un-humorous laugh. The Bed Surprise had been my 2nd attempt at breaking the no sex rule. That was back when I didn't know she was being serious about the whole thing.

"I don't want Bed Surprises for the next 6 months," she said more seriously and lifted a finger in the air in a way that helped confirm she was making an important point. "_After_ the wedding you can surprise away."

She probably meant to smile at me sweetly this time, but it was still too sexy for it's own good. Or rather, for_ my_ own good. I smiled and shook my head to get the thoughts of sexin' up Rosie out of my head.

I jumped off the bed and held out my hand to her. She climbed out of the bed and took my hand, allowing me to lead her to bathroom. It's such a small thing, I know, but it's moments like this that make me really proud to be her fiance. Not to get all mush-tastic or anything, but it's awesome that such a capable lady lets me lead her sometimes. She trusts me to take care of her, and actually allows me to see that once in a while she does need to be taken care of. It's just the best thing ever.

I opened the bathroom door and the sweet candle smell filled my head again, sort of making me sick after smelling it all freaking morning. Rosie liked it though judging by the way her face lit up when she looked at the tub.

"Emmet, what is this?" she asked as we stood hand in hand in front of her bath.

"It's my Pizza-giving gift to you. Do you know the history of Pizza-giving Rosie?" I asked seriously and looked down at her.

She played along with me, another thing I'll never stop loving about her, and shook her head at me with a small smile.

"It's all based on a much older holiday that centers around 2 things: food and thankfulness. Well, my momsie's taking care of the food part of today, but she can't really thank people for me, so this is my lame attempt at showing you how much I appreciate you, Rosie. Relax in my bath and know that I love you and I will thank everything in heaven for you every freaking day I get the privilege of being alive with you."

I must have done good because she appeared to be sort of crying now, but still smiling.

"Emmett Cullen I love you too much," she muttered before forcefully pulling me down to meet her hot mouth in a hot kiss.

Once I made sure the water was still hot enough and everything else was where she wanted it to be I left her to her bath. She smiled and waved at me before shutting the door and keeping me from seeing her naked body. I didn't expect to, and that's definitely not why I did this for her, but it was a disappointment none the less. Sometimes I simply miss just being that close with her.

I sighed and stared at the door for a few more moments, again trying to call forth my inner Jedi mind powers and break it down to get a peak at the body I love.

"Oh well," I shrugged to myself when it still didn't work, then I walked out of my room to go wake the 'rents. Rosie can relax and I can make sure mom is awake enough to start the pizza on time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later I sat at the table very unpleased.

Pizza-giving is great and all, but the freaking pizzas take too long.

Also, Eddie and Bellarina seem to be fighting, which is just not right. I mean, those 2 are like kittens that are meant to lick and purr at each other 24/7, not fight. Bellarina is all quiet and Eddie is all brooding and boring. He didn't even call me Sexless Emmett when I yelled "Happy P-G Eddie Boy!" across the kitchen this morning. He just smiled fakely and then said, "Don't f'kin call me that," very harshly into my ear as he pretended to grab a glass out of the cabinet next to where I was leaning, earning himself another stupid Cussin' Day point. He totally didn't even need the glass either! He just turned around and loudly set it on the counter before walking out of the room. I may be unpleased now, but at that point in the day I was in a great mood and he really killed my Pizza-giving buzz.

Whatever is wrong I should help him fix it. I owe him after that crap advice I gave him on the sexiverse. I know they aren't fighting over that, at the Family Meeting they were all lovey and stuff. Something must have happened this morning after I picked up the candles. Hmm.

As I sat at the dining room table trying to ignore my unpleased mood my mom checked the oven again, then turned and shook her head at me. It went on like that for a while.

All of us "kids" were sitting at the table now, Jasper next to me and Alice next to him with Rosie, Bellarina, and Moody Eddie across from us. The heads of the table were left for the folks and the middle for the MIA pizzas. MOm set out a bowl of chips for us to snack on while we waiting and I've pretty much pulled it all the way over to my place at the table and claimed it as my own. No one really cares besides Jasper who keeps reaching over to take a few.

Everyone looked good today, I noticed early on. We were all dressed nice with a side of casual. The girls had gone much farther than us guys, I think Rose and Alice kidnapped Bella and relived the glory days of torturing her in the bathroom. I don't think they have to do much anymore though, she looks pretty hott these days on her own.

I flinched a little and felt my eyes shoot over to Eddie out of habit. He hates when Jasper and I talk about Bellarina's new level of hottness, though I don't understand why I mean, we should celebrate it! Right? It took me a second to remember he wasn't going to get upset because I had only thought it in my head and thankfully he can't hear my thoughts.

Anyway, the ladies looked hot and all of us guys were doing our best in jeans and dress shirts.

We sat around the table for about 2 hours, sort of just talking and laughing at each other. It's way too nice having the group back together again. I don't even want to think about going back to LA without them.

At one point Bellarina excused herself to go to the bathroom with Eddie following closely behind her. If they weren't on that stupid Team Wait I'd be sure they'd gone of to have a quickie. But since they don't even have longsies I suppose they may just be continuing the fight or something in the other room. When they returned Edward had his arm around Bellarina but she still looked upset and he still looked just wrong. Those two are odd.

I knew something was up when Alice requested the girls move to the living room to discuss wedding details and Bellarina went without a fight. She smiled and got up quickly, actually choosing to leave Eddies side without a second glance back at him. That's not normal for the kitten couple, they are hardly ever separated from each other without at least whining about it!

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked Eddie straight up after the girls left.

"Nothing," he sort of sighed, knowing I was talking about him and Bellarina.

"Well that's clearly not true," I pointed out as I scooped up the last handful of chip crumbs. Jasper laughed and Edward rolled his eyes then took a sip of his pink lemonade girl drink.

"It's fine Emmett, honestly," Edward replied.

"You sure?" Jasper asked because he had eyes too and could see the lie we were being told.

"Yes, it's just a disagreement we are having over something trivial. It will get resolved soon, believe me," Eddie said with his frustrated face.

"Well if you are gunna call the wedding off just let us know in advance please. I'm not buying you guys a present if you aren't even going through with it." I smiled at him and he just rolled his eyes at me again.

"I probably don't want your gift anyway, Emmett. Knowing you it would be something horrid, picked out specifically to commemorate mine and Bella's part in balancing your sacred sexiverse," Eddie said sort of sarcastically. This odd/bad/frustrated Eddie mood is sort of fun when Bellarina's not in the room and he's not just staring at her.

"Don't knock the sexiverse, it's science," I said. "And my 'Welcome to the Sexiverse' present will be awesome, you'll see," I added in. I smiled at him then looked down quickly when my hand reached into the chip bowl and found nothing. Oh right, I already finished the chips. Damn, my stomach was not prepared to wait this long for the feasting to being.

"Please, it'll probably end up being nothing more than a cheap porno," Edward said right before another sip of the pink crap.

"That doesn't count, man," Jasper said across the table to Eddie.

"I know, that one was just for fun," Edward said with a small grunt and smirk.

"Wait, what? He didn't say one..." I said as I tried to figure out what the eff they were talking about.

The thing about Cussin' Day is that the cuss doesn't count as a point unless a "civilian" is in the room or within hearing distance with the cuss is dropped. If it's just the 3 of us then you get nada for your efforts. What I don't get is why Jasper said that because Eddie didn't even use the cuss.

"Oh we need to discuss that with you," Jasper said to me.

"What?" I asked, looking from brother to brother.

"I made a proposal and Jasper accepted," Eddie started to explain to me.

"Since Edward isn't really allowed to say 'porno' on a daily basis we sort of fell into a discussion this morning about whether or not it can count as a cuss for him. I said no originally, but then it started to make sense so I'm good with it if you are."

Interesting. It all depends on whether or not this is fair though. Huh.

"I guess it makes sense," I started to think out loud while I rubbed my chin. It just seems like the thing to do when you think, so I do it sometimes. "But does it make things unfair? I mean, does porno count as a cuss for you and I?" I asked Jazz.

"I don't think it should, no. But I don't really see any harm in it being fair game for Edward because if he gets caught he has to deal with the girls yelling at him for saying it. They don't mind us using '_f'k_' so I think that it all evens out somehow, the risk of him using 'porno' is larger."

That makes sense.

I shook my head to agree and it was decided.

"What's the count now anyway?" I asked them.

"I believe Jasper is in the lead with 12, actually," Edward informed me.

We debated for a few moments and between the 3 of us we were able to confirm that Jasper was in the lead with 12 and Eddie and I tied with 9 each.

"How'd you break ahead?" I asked, then quickly added, "Thats what she said," and laughed at myself.

"He was explaining something to me right outside of his room while Alice was getting dressed inside," Edward explained. "That conversation was, um, let's just say _colorful_," Eddie chuckled.

"I used the real word," Jasper added in with a serious look.

"Wait... you used the vowels?" I asked in surprise.

"Yep," Jasper said in an exaggerated way, popping the "P" at the end.

"What the heck were you getting so upset about?" I wondered out loud as my hand reached into the empty chip bowl again. Dang, I keep forgetting I ate all the chips so fast.

"He was explaining Alice's attempts to get him to switch teams," Eddie said with another chuckle.

I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, that's funny stuff. Of course Alice is doing everything she can to frustrate Jazz and get him into the sack with her, she's Alice. I'd be mad too, if I were dumb enough to resist what was being thrown at me.

"Yeah well Team Sex It Up doesn't mess around boys," I teased the bros.

"Tell me about it," Jasper said in a deeper voice than normal. "She's so crafty, it's ridiculous. You'll see how detail orientated she is when she sits you down to discuss final seating charts and decoration plans for the wedding..." Jasper looked at me.

"Oh, I won't be available when that happens," I said calmly.

"What?" Eddie asked me with a small grunt laugh.

"I don't need to know those things about the wedding," I explained. "All I need to know is the date, the time, where I stand, when I say "I do", where's the cake, and where's the honeymoon bed."

They laughed at me and Jasper shook his head like he always does. Whatever, that's just how I see it. As long as there is a smile on Rosie's face the entire day, I'm good.

We didn't have time to discuss the many "crafty" ways Alice was repping Team SIU because the girls walked in right then. Bellarina was smiling smugly, something that hardly ever happens, Rosie winked at me and made my body ache for her, Alice sat down next to Jasper and smiled too sweetly, and Eddie went back to staring at Bella like she was a prize to be won.

Oh yeah, it's good to be back together again.

At about 1:00 the pizzas were finally ready and I felt hope for the holiday.

"Food! Food! Food! Food!" I chanted as I helped Mom carry 2 of the 3 pizzas to the table.

She really did a fantastic job and the whole mood in the room lifted while the food was consumed, as I knew it would. You just can't be sad while eating good food! It's probably a scientific fact.

"I love Bella for creating Pizza-giving," Alice said happily as she took her last bite of her 4th piece. I have to hand it to her, she's nowhere near my 9 piece record but she stuffed down a lot for her tiny body.

"Thanks, but I didn't exactly create it, I sort of just dreampt it up," Bellarina chuckled.

"And who would the credit of Pizza-giving go to then, love?" Eddie asked with that cocky grin he has sometimes. Well this is interesting, if he's pulling out the ego with her then he must not be in too much trouble due to their "disagreement". Huh.

"Emmett," she replied with a sassy kind of smile. Whatever game was silently going on between them stayed silent but the whole table was definitely watching Eddie loose.

"I thought Edward started it last year," mom said without noticing that something else was going on between them.

"I thought Renee made you pizza when you were little," Rosalie said as she nudged Bellarina in the side.

Bellarina turned from Eddie and shook her head at Rose. I decided to step in since, well, honestly I haven't had much attention since I started eating and I could use some again. Sometimes that's really all I want. Besides, I have a theory that getting attention burns calories so it'll probably be good for me to take the spotlight anyway.

"I was actually briefly explaining the history of Pizza-giving to Rose this morning," I said as everyone turned their attention to me. Excellent. "Would you all like to hear the tale of the first Pizza-giving?" I asked and looked around the table seriously.

It was awesome to see their smiles all overtake their faces at my question. Nods and small "go for it's" encouraged me to begin my tale. Might as well do my best to entertain the fam.

"Well it all starts about three hundred and sixty five days ago, back in a time when my pansy brother didn't have his crap together and was just starting to get things right with my sister," I held a hand out to Eddie and Bellarina and it made me happy that Edward shook his head and Bellarina smiled, both of them staring down at their plates. It's probably weird for them to think of that time now that they are all in love and engaged and crap. Huh, silly kids.

"It's said that back then most families traditionally celebrated a holiday known as '_Thanksgiving_'. Thanksgiving was amazing for many reasons, the most important one being the way massive amounts of food factored into it. But Eddie the 'Thanksgiving Revolutionary' and his Lady Bellarina were not satisfied with this tradition, oh no!" I waved my hands dramatically and a few laughs escaped people.

"In an attempt to fully woo his fair lady, Revolutionary Eddie charmed the Lady Bellarina into revealing her deepest, darkest, most rebellious secret. She confided in him that she actually hated Thanksgiving, the most beloved holiday of all the kindom," I looked around the table in disbelief and awesome little Alice gasped at this twist in my story, playing along and further earning her right to be a Cullen (there's a certain amount of awesome you have to have in you in order to be allowed in the fam and she certainly reached it).

"Luckily, Revy Eddie loved Bellarina enough to not shun her for her evil feelings against Thanksgiving, but instead he found a way to use them to his advantage. When Thanksgiving came he cunningly worked his way into the Lady Bellarina's kitchen, using his charm and wit to grant him access and her parent's approval. He worked long and hard in the kitchen to make her the one thing her heart desired, a food so pure in nature and so tempting in scent that no human could resist! He worked and worked as Lady Bellarina entertained her Thanksgiving guests. Then, when the moment came to feast on the most sacred of feasts, Eddie the Revolutionary made himself known to Lady Bellarina, presenting her with the first ever Thanksgiving Pizza. The Lady Bellarina's had never been cared for in such a way before, and her needs had never been tended to in such detail, so she clearly fell deeply in love with Revy Eddie instantly."

I'd been looking around the table this whole time, in excellent story teller fashion, and of course I had to look at the real life Eddie and Bellarina at the love part. They both smiled widely now, in an interesting way. It's not in the normal happy way because they both look way past happy. They both still stared at me but something tells me they are still sharing this moment without looking at each other.

"They shared that first pizza and vowed that from that day forward they would share the rest of their lives as well," I continued to my captivated crowd.

"The next year the whole town had heard of the story of their love and this new Thanksgiving Pizza idea became a public legend. Lady Bellarina's father was a rather powerful man and he saw to it that this new holiday would forever mark the day his daughter found her love. He even saw to it that the official Thanksgiving menu be changed completely. When the feast was announced with the new change in menu it confused some but luckily the town held one man, more clever and food-savvy than all the rest..."

I paused for dramatic effect then patted myself on the chest. Story telling is fun, I should have kids someday and just make up stories to tell them all the time...

"Count Emmett is that man! He re-named the day Pizza-giving and the town was pleased. Now, we sit here today at our own Pizza-giving table, full of delicious food and thanks, all due to 2 freaking people who just couldn't go about anything normally."

I lifted my glass towards Bellarina and Eddie who were both laughing under their breath. The rest of the fam followed suit and before I knew it we were all cheering for the made up history of Pizza-giving.

"What an imaginative story," mom commented after all the cups were set down and the laughing stopped.

"You know, I remember a very smart and charming Duchess Alice being involved in the story when I heard it," Alice said as she glared at me across Jasper.

"Oh, yeah, she was there too," I said with a laugh.

"And..." Alice said, still glaring at me and apparently expecting more of the story to be about her. Dang, I just gave a freaking speech, how much more does she want? I've almost built up a whole new appetite!

"And...she...and she designed all the clothes for the first official Pizza-giving, making sure the town looked hot while they ate," I finished with a smile.

That pleased her enough and she sat back in her chair for about a second before shooting over the table again with another question.

"What about the Duke Jasper? I think he should be in the story too."

Seriously?

Jasper turned to me and smirked. Ok, fine.

"Um, the Duke Jasper loved his new Pizza-giving garb so much he fell madly in love with Duchess Alice and serenaded her in the middle of the first official Pizza-giving," I said blandly, tired of my own game.

"Ah-hem" Rosalie over dramatically cleared her throat across from me and I looked up at her with a "you too?" kind of look. Apparently this was helping the moody twins, because Eddie and Bellarina were leaning on eachother and giggling and no longer looking sad or upset like before.

I sighed and smiled in what felt like a tight way.

"And the Princess Ros-"

Rosalie interrupted my sentence by narrowing her eyes and lowering her head in a warning way.

"Uh, the _Queen_ Rose?" I asked and she nodded in approval. So commanding. So hott.

"The _Queen Rosalie_ approved of it all and had the most expensive Pizza-giving in all the world," I ended with a wave of my hands. Rosie smiled at my including her in the story.

"Emmett," mom said from my left.

"Awe mom, not you too?" I asked and heard the others laugh.

"What? Oh no, Emmett, your father and I don't need to be in the story," she smiled and waved her hand at me.

"I don't know about that," dad said with his own laugh. Who knew my story was so awesome even the 'rents wanted to be in it.

"Fine," I said, turning my attention to the other head of the table. "Count and Countess Cullen attended the first ever Pizza-giving as well and finally learned that eating pizza is always a better option than eating instant mashed potaoes."

"Amen to that!" Jasper cheered next to me.

I smiled and shook my head as I took in all of the smiling and chatting that erupted around me. Now _this_ is what Pizza-giving is all about.

Say what you want about Emmett Cullen, at least I know how to make my family happy. As long as I can get that done, I'm good. I silently gave thanks for every single person sitting around the table with me then wondered out loud, "so what the heck kind of dessert do we have at Pizza-giving? It better be pie."

**Ok, so hit or miss on the EmPOV? It's so different for me to write, I have no idea what to expect. I hope it was fun for you :)**

**There are pin updates! A few include: "Team Wait", "Team Sex It Up", "We must balance the sexiverse", and a few more. As always send me any ideas you have when you review! Again you can find the pins at:**

**www (dot) zazzle (dot) com /carmelinagunn**

**Let me know what you liked or didn't like about Chap 7! I look forward to hearing from all of you, and if this goes off well maybe I will dabble in other POVs in the future! The majority will still be BPOV with EPOV Saturdays, but MMM can step out of the box a bit, yeah? We shall see!**

**LOVE YOUS! **


	8. Wont Back Down

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine in any way**

**A/N: AH! Hello citizens of IEWIS Land! I'm SO sorry it's been so long since an update! You know that's not like me, at all. I've had so much going on, it's been ridiculous. Of course I have not forgotten about IEWIS Land, I just needed time to sit down and focus.**

**So here is Chapter 8! You all had mixed reactions to throwing in Emmett's point of view. Some people don't like deviating from Edward and Bella's POV, which I understand. I may do it again with another character but it won't be right away. It was kind of fun to break away so we shall see.**

**I won't keep you any longer since it's been weeks since an update. I'm sorry again! I hope you forgive me :)**

**Here is the last Chap of Pizza-giving in honour of the real life Thanksgiving finally passing.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Won't Back Down

BPOV

Stupid seven o'clock. Stupid Emmett. Stupid awake.

I groaned and turned onto my other side to try and get sleepy enough to sleep again. Emmett's banging on the door and then nonsense about candles or something woke me up enough to leave me in the stupid sleepy state where you can no longer sleep but still aren't awake enough to be happy.

I felt it in every nerve of my body. Maybe something is wrong with me, but I just get so upset when I'm suffering from lack of sleep. I laid in Edward's comfy bed and tried to calm myself down but I stayed angry. I thought my happiness was a lost cause until the best sound in my world whispered in my ear.

"You are far too cute when you're grumpy, it's quite amusing to me."

I smiled even though he couldn't see it. Edward's velvet whisper was like magic working against my grumpiness, setting a spell over me that cleared away any unhappy feelings. My back was turned toward him but I could feel him hovering over me and I instantly felt empty at the sound of his voice hitting me without the feel of his arms or the sight of his face.

I turned my whole body around and became extremely pleased when I found his face only inches from mine and his body even closer.

The insane crooked grin was awake enough to drive me crazy and I just stared at him for a few seconds, finally becoming grateful for being awake.

"What's this?" he asked with a playful shocked face.

God, his hair is in an amazing mess.

"A smile before ten in the morning? This cannot be _my_ Bella. I'm terribly sorry miss! I mistook you for my fiancé who does not smile at seven o'clock in the morning," he smirked at me and took one of his perfect fingers and traced my lips that were still pulled into a large grin.

I grabbed the hand that was tracing my mouth and pulled it down and around my waist, effectively bringing Edward's face closer to mine at the same time.

"Oh no it's me, Edward," I said with conviction, hoping desperately that my voice sounded one fourth as alluring as his did. "But, tell me," I worked hard to tease him and keep my breathing at a normal rate because we were now so close I could feel my lips brush against his as I spoke, "why are you not more concerned about another woman mistakingly ending up in your bed? Hmm? You actually looked a bit pleased."

I fake glared at him but didn't pull away. I don't think I could pull away at this point, honestly.

Edward chuckled lowly and then let out one long breath against my mouth.

"Well," I pressed, "what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Cullen?"

His eyes grew darker and the hand that I had pulled around my waist moved further down to my hip. It was a small but effective move.

"Opps?" he asked against my lips, with a very seductive and adorable look. Then he pressed my entire body further into his as our mouths finally met in the kiss I'd been craving.

After a few wonderful minutes of being wrapped up in kissing Edward he moved his mouth from mine and traveled down my jaw to my neck, repeating my name and sending me over the edge in happiness.

Nothing compares to Edward's touch, or scent, or voice, or eyes, or face, or name.

I felt his arms wrap even tighter around me and I closed my eyes at the extreme amount of emotion that coerced through me. If this is how Edward plans on waking me up in the future we will get up at 3 in the morning every day. In fact, sleep seems so entirely inconvenient now that I think about it. I mean, what would it mean to me from here on out? Sleep will merely be a menace. A horrible villian stealing time away from spending time with Edward and letting him...

Oh my, this boy's touch is magical.

No way I can let sleep deprive me of moments like this with him. First Christmas and now sleep... Edward's presence in my life is really screwing with my former alliances.

Like I've said before though: worth it.

"Edward, I love you," I moaned and pulled his face from the crook of my neck back to my own. I kissed him fiercely and when he pulled away for air a sultry "Bella," left his mouth and his hands wandered my body.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear right before kissing right below it. Happiness shot through me at the words I've heard him speak so many times before and I realized I would never get tired of hearing him say them. I will never get tired of him saying anything, ever.

It was in that moment that a deeper thought struck me. It's something I've always known I guess, but nothing I've ever fully admitted to myself. Not this blatantly.

I laughed one short laugh out loud, though I'm not sure why. I didn't find the blatant admittance to myself humorous in any way. I should have been worried about my conclusion, honestly, but it was too true to deny or feel ashamed about. I guess the laugh was just at the sheer _ridiculousness_ of my realization. Maybe it was just in disbelief of the direction my life has taken me in. Either way Edward heard it and looked up.

"Sorry," I said when his lovely green eyes connected with my own. Laughing probably isn't an appropriate reaction to the activities we were currently engaging in.

I reached out and ran my hand through his hair and then watched every strand whip back into it's place after my palm passed through. Yes, even that part of him is part of my insane realization. Every single hair on his head...

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked with a tilt of his head, concern shadowed his face even though his green eyes remained dark and his thumbs were still rubbing small circles where they rested under my shirt on my sides. He's not used to me snorting out laughter during times like this.

"I just realized..." I started to explain automatically, but cut myself off when I looked into his eyes.

I saw all of his love for me burning there and for some reason it intimidated me. _He_ intimidated me.

It was almost like when I first met him and I couldn't believe that he was real. Like back when I always felt so insecure about being enough for him and earning a crucial spot in his life. It was odd to feel so insecure about being enough for him again, but it also felt normal at the same time. He is Edward.

"What?" he asked simply, but with need. He hates when I don't let him in on what I'm thinking.

"I um, just realized that..." I trailed off again and bit my lower lip in hesitation.

Ugh, this is ridiculous. If I didn't trust him so entirely I wouldn't be telling him this. I doubt I could scare him away at this point, though. I mean, he still loves me after giving me the crazy piano lessons. I can't get more crazy than that, right?

"Bella," he practically whined at my second hesitation. His eyes grew big and pleading.

I let out a big sigh.

"Ok, I just now realized... even though it's probably been obvious for a while... I guess it just went screaming through my head for the first time... and I realized that... well that I'm sort of... this is going to sound so lame out loud..." I moved my hand from his lower back and threw it over my eyes. Instantly it was ripped away and then gently held in between our faces. Edward said nothing but gave me a look that told me I was to continue.

"Sorry... I... geeze... I'm sort of obsessed with you Edward."

The last few words came out quickly but he caught them all, I could tell. I bit my lip again, waiting for him to laugh at me, tell me I was absurd, or run out of the room in terror because I have finally crossed over the insanity line.

His features only changed in the smallest of ways though. His eyes widened a fraction and his pale face seemed to brighten somehow...

_My_ cheeks on the other hand heated instantly and turned me a few shades darker.

When he didn't say anything but just continued to stare at me I paniked slightly, wondering how weird that must have sounded.

"I mean, I love you, which you knew," I began to babble again to fill the silence, he hasn't even blinked yet. "But I guess it goes even deeper than that. The feelings you give me are too intense. I have the love for you and it's off the charts, but that's not enough to explain how I feel or think about you. It's probably not healthy, but I don't think there's anything I can do at this point. I mean, I know every small detail of your face and your hair and your voice and your smell. It's way beyond love and if it's a little crazy, I'm so sorry, but you asked me to tell you what I realized and that's the truth!"

I lost track of what I was saying in my attempt to explain myself. I was trying to explain my obsession in a way that made me sound less crazy. No dice.

As I reflected on my words I realized I sounded probably more juvenile than anything. Is it ok to be obsessed with your fiance? Or is that strange emotion just reserved for unobtainable infatuations you project on public figures?

Edward very slowly rolled onto his side and pulled me with him so that I was facing him as I lay on my side. He still hadn't blinked and he didn't tear his eyes away from mine. I didn't dare look away because I was searching frantically in his green depths for a response to my admittance. He stayed extremely guarded and composed. What does this mean?

He kept one arm wrapped around my waist and we just laid in his bed facing each other and staring into each other's eyes. After what was probably only 60 seconds, but what felt like years, I reached up and touched his cheek.

Finally his features changed. His eyes closed and his mouth softened. I ran my hand slowly up his perfect, sharp cheek bone and into his hair.

He opened his eyes and stared at me again. The green looked warm. It was a Christmas sort of green.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered to him. My voice shook. I actually felt nervous even though he still hasn't run out of the room screaming due to my odd obsession confession. He hasn't smiled or swopped me into his arms and agreed either, so that is what I account the nervousness too.

"I want to know more," he said quietly.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. Staring at him for this length of time does funny things to my ability to think straight.

"I want to know more, Bella," he said again, but much, much differently. As he spoke he leaned his face closer to mine and his eyes lit on fire. Each separate, small word was filled with passion and the way he said my name made me nervous in a totally different way than before. It was possesive, and it fit perfectly with the way his hand now grasped my body, as if to hold me in my spot. As if I would try to escape his hold, ever.

"Know more?" I asked shakily, again for a different reason. The passionate turn the whole essence of his being took was messing with all of my senses.

He gulped silently, my being obsessed with him allowed me to notice these things, and then he simply nodded at me.

"You want to know more about... why I'm obsessed with you?" I asked hesitantly for clarification. I felt my face twist into a nervous sort of questioning look. He nodded again.

"Details, please," he said politely but still in the intense, passionate way.

He reached one hand up and gently brushed a strand of hair off of my face.

"Well, there's that," I said softly, glancing at his hand, "the way you touch me. It's perfect. I can't get enough of it."

Edward moved his hand to my neck and gently stroked the skin there, proving my point further.

"Go on," he whispered.

"Um, the way you can pick up any instrument and play it flawlessly within 20 minutes of holding it is, just, amazing. I wish we could find more instruments and just line them up for so I can watch you be brilliant. I love the way your whole being seems to focus on whatever it is you are holding, and the way you smile victoriously when you play the first correct note." He smiled, finally, and silently waited for more.

"Even the smallest features on your face are perfect to me," I smiled now, feeling more comfortable seeing his own shining back at me. "I love everything I find when I look there. Every single line of your face, the different smiles you reserve for different people and emotions, the way your lips look when you speak, and your eyes. God, your eyes...." I let out an excited sort of grunt and he chuckled silently, never taking his gaze from me. I stared back intently, pleased that I could finally say out loud every small thing I knew and held dear about Edward. I leaned in closer to him and his eyes grew even wider, as if he was caught off guard by our closeness. "I can pick out different emotions in them, Edward. I can identify every shade of green your eyes turn. Did you know that?" He shook his head at me slowly and stayed silent. The look on his face told me he wanted more.

This odd interaction is doing good, weird things to our normal very comfortable manner around each other. Suddenly there seemed to be a buzz in the air around us. There was a tension in his silence that I haven't felt since the first time he touched me, innocently, catching me as I tripped in front of the apartment in Hollywood. I like it.

I continued.

"Right now, Edward... right now all I have to do is look at you to tell you don't want me to stop speaking. You haven't said one word to me since I've started explaining my obsession with you, but I know you are craving more. I've studied you close enough to know that. Just by the color of your eyes and the way your mouth is set." His breathing seemed to quicken and he continued to stare at me. I felt powerful now, oddly enough. Almost like my words were effecting him in the overpowering way his touch effected me.

"Your hair mesmerizes me. Every strand, every day, all the time. The color, texture, wildness, everything. I've never been attracted to hair before. But with you, all conventional rules are broken. It's one off the most attractive things about you, to me," I said softly to him, grabbing hold of some of his hair and moving my face even closer to his. It generated a small reaction of his hand moving to the small of my back, pulling my hips into his. It distracted me but I wasn't done explaining yet, and he was not done hearing it from me. Still, his eyes said more, more, more.

"I will never get tired of hearing your voice. It sounds like velvet to me, did you know _that_ Edward?" I asked him again, and again he just shook his head slowly, dragging his nose across my cheek very lightly. His warm breath moved back and forth with it. His eyes stayed locked on mine, the emeralds still guarded but begging.

"It's true. It's smooth and charming and sensual. You could say anything to me, _anything_, and it would sound beautiful. Even in the past when you would say something that hurt me... something about leaving or pulling away or marrying other women... even then it was smooth and perfect. It almost made it hurt more," I added as a side note. I saw hurt cross his features and I felt guilty, not intending for this to become something that displeased him. The only reason I was still indulging in my craziness and telling him all these things is because it seemed to please him quite a bit. I took a new direction to fix it.

"Sometimes I ask you things just to hear you speak because of how your voice effects me. It's pathetic, like I said, but it's true. It's my favorite sound. Every word is important to me. I'm so pathetic," I admitted again and started to laugh quietly. It was the odd nervous giggle that I couldn't help. He continued to stare at me and I still couldn't fully tell what he was thinking because the damn guard was completely up on his face again.

"I've become so accustomed to you Edward. I've spent so much time being so entirely aware of you it's ridiculous," I turned serious and drug one hand down from his face, to his neck, to his shoulder, and down his torso. The guard remained. I looked further into the green.

"I can see that your blocking me right now, actually. You have some sort of guard up and I'm still laying here like and idiot telling you these insane things," I was whispering intently now, the air was still electric and both of our bodies were pressed sternly together. I grew frantic for a reaction because the powerfull feeling was fading and worry was setting in.

"I know that you have things going on in your perfect head, reactions to my words, but I can't get to them because for some reason you don't want me to know. I know you that well. You're my favorite thing. _You_. Let me in, Edward. I confessed my obsession because I trust you. What are you thinking?

"I can't let you in," he said simply. It was in a breathy voice, barely above a whisper, and it was cold. Guarded. Even after I asked him to let me in. He never denies me things.

"Why?" I asked abruptly, horror of my speech washing through me. I'm insane and now he knows it. Now we have to talk about how childish I am, and how grown up love does not involve infatuation or obsession...

"Because..." Edward cut through my thoughts with a voice that was louder than before. He was still staring at me intently. He took a breath and then chuckled darkly, sort of unhumorously.

"Because?" I encouraged when he didn't continue.

"Because, Isabella, all of those things you just said to me... well, if I don't stay guarded, in control of every fiber of myself right now, then I'm afraid I might not be able to control much of myself at all."

My brow furrowed in confusion and he finally turned his eyes away from mine, looking down at nothing and then back up at me through his gorgeous dark lashes.

"I don't understand," I said bluntly.

The dark chuckle escaped him again and his eyes darkened in an alluring way.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said huskily, "don't you understand how that effected me? That little speech was the one of the most effective things you have ever done to me, love."

I reamained naive for a few more seconds, that is until I saw the guard in his face slipping. Then I _felt_ it slipping. His hand was wandering and his lips followed shortly after.

"You... that... _Bella_..." he said in between light kisses on my neck. I closed my eyes at the sensation and realized that my speech, my obsession with him actually turned him on.

Ha! Wow.

He lifted his head up and his lids were shut partially, passion filling the green that I could still see. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him as slowly and passionately as I could, trying to tell him that he didn't need control. I need him to know that I wanted to feel and hear his reaction as much as he wanted to give it. I trust him. He won't push boundaries we've set, but he also shouldn't feel like he can't express himself!

When I released him he was a new man, taking full control of the situation and flipping me back onto my back. I giggled in a deeper tone than usual and felt his lips find my collar bone.

For a long while all he did was kiss my exposed skin, my shoulders, my arms, my face, my neck, my lips, my jaw. All the while whispering "thank you" to me in the brief moments his lips weren't on me.

"Isabella, tell me love," he asked against my skin a while later, "would you like a few more things about me to obsess over? I can provide them for you, if you wish."

My eyes flew open and I found him looking up at my from where his mouth was working my skin. He looked irresistible and I almost felt my heart stop at extreme amount of attraction I had to this man. I nodded slowly and a very devilish crooked smile over took his features.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up a while later, happy and more rested. I rubbed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

I opened my eyes fully and my gaze traveled up the thick black comforter I knew and loved to the face of the man I obsessed over and loved. He was sitting up next to me, apparently waiting for me to wake up by passing the time playing games on his Macbook which rested in his lap.

"Happy Pizza-giving," I mumbled as I sat up.

"That's silly," Edward said as he smiled at me. He kissed my nose and I smiled in response.

"Why is it silly? It_ is_ Pizza-giving," I retorted as I leaned into him. He's playing solitare. I love that game.

"It's silly because we were up a mere 2 hours ago and you never wished me Happy Pizza-giving then. Plus, you've already made my Pizza-giving very happy."

I felt my cheeks redden and he smiled arrogantly at me before kissing my forehead.

"Well I guess I was a bit distracted when I spoke to you earlier," I teased.

After my obsession confession things got rather heated between the 2 of us. Like I assumed Edward and I didn't cross the finish line, keeping our virtues in tact, but we had tried a few new... things. Anyway, Pizza-giving was out ranking Thanksgiving big time in my book and it was only about 9:30.

We both laughed and I watched him play Solitare for a while, frowning to myself as time went on.

"You're really slow," I said out loud after watching him slug his way through another game.

"Hmm?" he asked as he turned to me, a look of confusion twisting his face.

"You kind of suck at Solitare," I said bluntly. I got up and started towards the bathroom, noticing the time ticking away and thinking it's probably time to get dressed and start helping Esme in the kitchen. I stopped and gathered the things I would need to get ready. I glanced at where Edward was still sitting on the bed and saw him pouting adorably down at the computer.

I sighed and smiled to myself as I closed the bathroom door. He won't like the fact that I think he's bad at something. It's amusing actually, because Solitare doesn't matter in the slightest in our relationship but he'll probably obsess over getting better at it to please me. That thought made me frown. No! I like the fact that he's terrible at such a simple act. It's just another thing to add to him and his intrigue.

I thought more about his kisses and his face and his loving words as I got ready the rest of the way, showering and all that while leaving my hair for Alice to do. No doubt she will want to re-incarnate a small Bella Barbie session after all this time.

As I dried off I heard the door to Edward's bedroom open and close, informing me that he left for some reason. Maybe Emmett needs more candles. I smiled and laughed to myself about my big brother. I worked to push away all thoughts of him and the rest of our small family leaving soon after this holiday ended. That's going to be terrible...

I shook my head to get rid of the saddening thoughts and then dressed in my deep brown dress, loving the fact that our barefoot dress up policy still applied here in Forks. The dress is something I picked out with Alice in mind the last time I went shopping with Kate in Port Angeles. At the time I didn't know I would be seeing Alice so soon, but I had wanted to get something that would prove to her that I was evolving in my fashion sense the next time I did see her. I mean, I will never be as into it "looking decent" as she is, but she can't view me as completely helpless anymore. I still prefer jeans and T-Shirts, which will continue to be a thorn in her side, but she should love this little number.

When I opened the door I expected the room to be empty since I didn't hear Edward sneak back in. I was wrong, however, and I ended up crashing right into his chest, tripping on the carpet and almost sending me in a face plant in front of him.

He caught me in his strong arms, of course, but I still sighed in defeat. I will always be the same Bella, I suppose.

He held me up and let his gaze wander down from my face to the rest of my body. He took in the curves of the dress and the length of my legs. I felt what I assume to be a pinkish color slightly light up my cheeks. Even though he's my fiance it's weird to have him so clearly checking me out.

"You look, hmm," Edward said in a deeper voice than normal, "_nice._"

His eyes were dark again and I almost laughed at the idea of him being in this sort of mood again, seeing me dressed! Boys.

"Thanks, Mr. Hormones," I teased and lifted up on my toes to give him what I intended to be a peck.

He wrapped his arms around me, though, holding me to him and entwining a hand in my hair.

"You like it," he teased back after we broke apart.

"Well yes," I admitted. I looked up at him and he was beaming back at me, satisfied with his effect on me. The smuggest smirk he had was on his face and I rolled my eyes at it. As usual I felt the need to tame his ego. It amuses me I guess, since my theory is that I'm the only one that can have a little fun with it. He seems to be in a playful mood anyway.

"You think rather highly of yourself right now, don't you?" I asked as I put a hand on my hip.

"Mmm hmm," he answered, still smirking and trying to pull me into him for another deep kiss.

"Oh no Mister," I said as I put a hand on his chest to stop him. It worked, his confidence faltered at my denial. It's so odd to me how I can spend all morning telling him how I'm obsessed with him and one little gesture like this makes him falter.

He put his game face back on quickly though, resuming the egotistical smile and lowering his face.

"You would deny me, love?" he asked lowly.

No.

"Sure," I used everything in me to lie and to keep the game going.

"Impossible," he scoffed, smiling quickly to keep the playfullness going.

"Nothing is impossible, Edward," I said sternly, pulling myself away from him and looking down at my hand to escape his alluring eyes. I adjusted the ring on my left hand and thought about how true my statement was, the symbol of his love for me proof of just that.

"Really? I'm not saying it's unbalanced, I live to please you. But you've said it before yourself, Bella. _You_ do not even believe in your own ability to hold up in arguments we might engage in in the future. I can woo you efficiently enough to make you give in."

I stared into his beautiful face and felt my features tighten. Why, oh why do I admit these things to him? I must come off so weak. My stubborness started to take a hold of me and I felt a need to fight back.

"That was probably just a joke," I chided. "I mean, I can definitely be mad at you if you deserve it."

He sort of rolled his eyes and leaned against the frame of the bathroom wall. I sat on the bed and folded my arms and crossed my legs. Defense mode.

"We'll see," he smiled.

"You wanna see?" I asked, feeling nothing but anger at myself rising inside of me. Why am I so hopeless for him? No. I can be strong. I may be obsessed and entirely in love with him, but that shouldn't stop me from being able to hold my own against him.

"What?" he asked with a slight look of concern clouding his face. His posture remained relaxed but I knew he could see the change on my face. I was determined now.

"I can definitely be mad at you Edward Anthony. I'll prove it to you. Now. Today. I'm strong."

And my decision was made. Game on. It may be a game mostly against myself, but I think Edward's big head might be a bit involved as well. As I've said before, I have stubbornness issues.

"I'd like to see you try," he smugly responded.

Oh really?

"Ok, fine. Watch me Edward. Watch me try and then _succeed_. I'm officially pissed at you. Happy?" I cocked my head and felt a little bit of pain in my core. Does he really think I'm puddy in his hands? That can't be healthy in a relationship. It's probably the truth but I can't let it be that way any longer. I have to have a back bone. I have to know that he knows I'm not weak.

"No, you being upset does not make me happy. Quite the opposite, actually. Can we drop this and move on now, please?" he asked with a dark look on his face. He might be a bit miffed now, too. I don't think he expected me to get so serious about all of this. Heck, I didn't even expect it.

"No. Sorry." I held my ground.

"So you are going to remain upset with me for the sole purpose of proving that you can remain upset with me? Is that correct?" He cocked his head to the side. Adorable.

No... infuriating.

"Pretty much."

"Bella, if we're going to play this little game can it at least be saved for a day that's not a holiday? I'd like to enjoy this time with you," he smiled warmly at me and my insides heated up.

I can't, though. This may be Edward's way of being strategic. If I gave in now I would be even weaker than before.

"Ha! Nice try, Cullen. I'm not giving in now! The fact that you think I'm actually weak enough to give in after 30 seconds is amusing though. Fuel for the fire I suppose. Way to dig the hole, Edward." I made sure to swing my foot in an upset manner and his face grew worried. At least he's taking me seriously.

"Fine. Have it your way. I don't believe you can stay mad at me, however. Not when I haven't actually done anything to deserve it."

I shrugged and he stared at me for a few more seconds before sighing in a frustrated manner and turning to close the door to the bathroom. I watched his hand start to run through his hair right before the door clicked shut.

I let out a breath and flopped back onto the bed, hearing the shower start as I did.

I turned my head and noticed he had made the bed while I was getting ready. Ugh, being mad at perfection just to prove a point is going to be rough. At least there will be pizza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I came back into the room from having my hair session with Alice and Edward was there, sitting on the bed waiting.

The curls that cascaded around my face caught his attention and he stood up and crossed the room to me, leaning down to kiss me. I turned my head and let his lips fall on my cheek. The girls thought my idea was amusing and I got a lot of encouragement during my time with them.

"You smell nice," he commented as I passed him to put my curling iron away. My mom sent me one for my birthday after seeing pictures of me at shows when Alice had done my hair in LA. She liked the look and was trying to encourage my good hair behavior. This was only the 2nd time it's been used. The first time was when Kate stayed over a few weeks ago and needed to get ready for work the next day.

"As do you," I replied formally, not making eye contact.

I heard him sigh and I imagined the hand traveling through his hair even though I wasn't facing him. He looked good today of course, dressed in nice jeans and a dark blue button up shirt.

"You're still _mad_ I take it," he stated more than asked.

"Perceptive," I replied.

"This is absurd Isabella," he scolded me.

"That's your opinion," I said as I brushed passed him.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"I love you," he said softly, placing a hand on my waist gently.

I pursed my lips and fought against the way I love his touch.

"Oh Edward," I sighed, feigning defeat. He smiled and I reached a hand up to pat his face. "The terms have already been set,_ love_," I emphasized his nickname for me, letting it roll of my tongue and effect him, "I'm not going to let you woo me out of being mad at you like you think you can do so easily. I have a point to prove and I will prove it. Obsession or not, I am a strong woman."

"I don't doubt that," Edward said. Each word was a separate entity and he spoke sharply. "How long do you plan on staying upset about this, may I ask?" His own upset at the situation was apparent now.

"I don't know. Why? Are you worried?" I leaned into him and spoke the words in what I hoped was a confident manner.

"Hardly," he responded simply, growing stubborn as well. "My first attempt may not have worked, but I don't believe you can last as long as you wish to."

I felt my mouth open and I backed up a few paces. So he _was_ trying to woo me out of my upset just now with all that "I love you" and touching business! Stupid, beautiful, perfect, arrogant boy. I have to win now. _Have to_.

"24 hours, Cullen. It's on," I said through gritted teeth, infuriated more at the thought of creating this game and having to probably avoid him most of the day to win than anything.

He nodded once and then walked past me to the door, opening it for me like a gentleman but holding a sour look on his face as he did so.

I smiled tightly and walked through.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first part of Pizza-giving was long. I am not made to be mad at Edward Cullen. It fights against everything I am made of, but I needed to win. I needed to prove that I could do this to him and to myself.

When we got downstairs I immediately fled his side, choosing to stand with Alice and Jasper in the dining room as he remained in the kitchen.

We sat at the dining room table for a while, just us "kids", as the pizzas cooked. It was as fun as it could be without me being able to fully indulge in Edward. The whole group dynamic snapped right into place again, so it was hard not to be happy about that. Emmett appeared to be struggling with the wait, but he doesn't even like waiting for Hot Pockets to heat up so that was to be expected.

"Blastus," Emmett proclaimed loudly during one of our question and answer sessions during the first hour of our wait for the pizza.

We've moved on from "Would You Rather" to "Answer Me This". It consists of all of us asking each other questions that we have to answer truthfully. It's a game Emmett made up. He's such a creative genius.

"Blastus?!" Rosalie asked loudly. Her face was twisted into worry and I laughed from my spot next to her. My whole body was turned towards her in a attempt to keep Edward from touching my leg under the table. Stupid, perfect, arrogant, cheating boy.

"Yeah!" Emmett cheered.

"That's what you would name your child?" Jasper clarified even though we all knew Emmett had heard his question clearly.

"Cha," Emmett said happily.

"Uh, no way," Rosalie disagreed.

"What if you have a little girl?" Alice inquired, always so curious. Edward and I have been fairly quiet this whole day due to our not-so-fake-fake fight. It's easier for me to stay focused this way and I'm fairly sure he's in brooding mode by now.

"Ann," Emmet replied easily.

We all sort of chuckled at that and I leaned back in my chair. I sat back up immediately when I felt Edward lean in and laugh softly against my neck, allowing his breath to caress my skin. Cheater.

"So if you have a boy you want to name him Blastus, but if you conceive a girl you would want to name her... Ann?" Jasper asked slowly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Rosalie rolled her eyes and patted his hands across the table, shaking her head at her fiance.

"You can stop teasing me, for one," Emmett said to Rosalie. I think he's starting to get moody waiting for the food.

"Teasing you?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Yeah, babe. I don't even know why we are discussing children since I'm not allowed to touch you in the sack," he sort of laugh, sort of scoffed. "We aren't going to be popping out any Blastus and Blastus Jr's without the act of love being involved, you know."

"Emmett, seriously, not today," Rosalie said nonchalantly. I figure she's used to this by now, having created Sexless Emmett months ago. I shook my head to myself and grabbed Edward's hand from where it had drfted to my thigh and placed it back in his lap. I heard him sigh next to me and I wanted to say, "believe me, I know," but I didn't. Strength.

"She's not exactly teasing you, man," Jasper pointed out in defense of the non-sex participating beings at the table.

"Not teasing me, my ass!" Emmett laughed. "Look at her today, with her soap opera hair and that little boom boom dress!"

He gestured towards Rosalie with his big hands and the whole table laughed at Emmett's description of Rosalie. Of course she looked amazing as usual, she's Rosalie. I've never heard the term "soap opera hair" before though. I guess I haven't ever seen a "boom boom dress" either.

"Sorry, stud," Rosalie teased, winking at Emmett and causing him to do something under the table that made her squeal.

"Ok, next," Edward mediated, diverting the attention from the happy couple.

It was Emmett's turn to ask the question and he turned to Edward.

"Ok bro... Answer Me This: when is the last time you cried?"

Everyone turned to face Edward and I adjusted myself a bit, locking eyes with him since he was still staring at me as he had been this whole time. I set my face into a guarded mask much like he sometimes does and waited for his answer with everyone else.

"Hmm," he sighed and pulled his eyes away from mine, thank God. "In the shower this morning," he said calmly as he looked down at the table.

"What?" Rosalie asked as Alice gasped "really?" and Emmett said "nice!" for some reason.

"Why?" Jasper asked with narrowed eyes.

All of the reactions to his answer happened within a few seconds, and I thought back to this morning and his shower. It definitely took place after our little argument, game, challenge, thing had started.

Trying to play the sympathy card? Cheater.

Edward and I ignored the others and let the fire between us burn when he looked back up into my eyes. It wasn't that passionate fire like much, much earlier this morning. It was the competitive fire.

"Liar," I said under my breath when he turned his faux sad eyes on me.

"You don't know that, Bella," he said softly. I felt the others turn away from us, sensing this was no longer part of the group game. I heard Emmett take another turn and ask Alice something about her latest tactic in "expanding the team".

"I _do_ know, Edward," I said calmly but sternly. "Don't think my being obsessed with you doesn't have it's advantages in this situation," it felt odd to speak the word obsession so freely now, but it was also a bit liberating.

"Your obsession is the key to your demise, love," he said in an oddly controlling voice. We were speaking so quietly now I doubt even if the others weren't carrying on with the game they would hear us. It seems no matter what we find a way to get into our own little Edward and Bella world.

"No it isn't. Your ego isn't helping your case, by the way. I know my little speech this morning fed it, but I can use my obsession to my advantage, believe me." I crossed my arms and his eyes darted quickly back and forth, searching mine for a key to breaking my resolve.

"How?" he asked simply, challenging my claim.

"I know what you look like after you've been crying. You change. It takes a toll on you physically because you don't do it often. Your eyes change the most. Remember how I know that about you?"

I didn't notice until it was too late that I was leaning in dangerously close to him. Not only that but my body had shifted all the way around to face him. It's ridiculous, actually. He was turned exactly the same way and it became apparent to me that no matter what we did Edward and I could not stop the gravitiational pull we had between us.

His eyes were alert and his hands were on my knees. One of them started rubbing small circles and it took everything in me to stand up and escape to the bathroom.

I shut the door and leaned against it, running a hand through my hair and sighing. How Edwardly of me.

I sat down and took deep breaths to get my head back in the game.

"Don't let him win, don't let him win, don't let him win..." I chanted under my breath. That's all it's come down to now, winning.

I heard soft foot steps on the other side of the door and I rolled my eyes. Stupid, perfect, cheating, sneaking, arrogant boy.

"Edward go away," I said loudly.

"I'm just waiting for a vacancy, Bella. I believe in my own home I'm allowed to use the indoor plumbing as I please."

I got up and angrily stomped the 3 steps to the door. I opened it and revealed a very cocky looking Edward leaning across the doorway in a way that covered the entire exit from the bathroom.

"Move please," I said quickly, folding my arms.

"Yes ma'am," he replied politely.

He moved a fraction to his left and I took it as my only chance to escape. I pushed past him and caught a whiff his lovely scent. It made me miss being lost in it, pushed up against him and breathing him in.

Geeze Bella, pull yourself together.

I thought I was safe when I made it all the way through the door frame but then his perfect voice said my name.

"Yes?" I asked carefully, not turning around in an attempt to prove whatever he needed better be quick.

Suddenly I felt him right behind me, pressed into me very lightly.

"Do you have the time?"

It was a simple enough question, but the way he was leaning into me and saying it into my ear was far from simple. I think I physically shuttered as his hand started trailing up my back.

"You wear a watch, Edward, not me," I stayed strong and said in an annoyed manner.

"Ah, yes," he said playfully, as if he forgot. "Can you give me the time now?"

His voice was still teasing in my ear but it was nothing compared to the way he drug his hand around my waist to where I could see his watch in front of me.

I cleared my throat a bit and looked down at his watch, pulling my neck away from where his lips had started brushing against.

"It's almost noon," I said quickly, grabbing his wrist and unwrapping his arm from my body.

"Interesting," he mused behind me, still letting his breath play against my skin. I don't know why I didn't just walk away.

Stupid, perfect, alluring, strategic, cheating boy.

"What is interesting?" I asked since it's clear that's what he wanted. I folded my arms again, physically holding in my desire to turn around and assault him in the bathroom.

Don't let him win. Right.

I turned around and took a step back from him to prove that I was strong enough to face him straight on. He looked amazing in that color blue, just standing there with his hair wild and free above his sparkling green eyes.

"It's just that it hasn't even been 12 hours since we began, _this_," he gestured between the 2 of us. "That's not even half way. It's interesting, I think. Considering it probably feels a lot longer."

Not even half way? Crap.

"Eh, it's alright," I lied. "Soon the food will be around to distract me. Oh, and there's also all of the other people I love that aren't trying to discredit my ability to be strong," I said the last part angrily and his jaw tensed.

"I would never discredit you anything, Bella. Don't be ridiculous."

"I know," was all I could respond with.

The moment got a bit intense after that and we stood there for a minute just staring at each other sort of angrily. He didn't like that I hinted at the fact that he wanted to discredit me, and I didn't like the fact that running into his arms would discredit me.

We returned together, neither of us saying anything more. I allowed him to put his arm around me because I'm weak. It didn't comfort me like usual. Instead I stiffened under it in order to not lean into his body an loose the game.

Thankfully soon after we sat down at the table Alice insisted us girls had to have a quick wedding meeting. I obliged quickly, gratefull for an escape from Edward's stare and attempts to weaken me through his art of touching.

"What the f'k is going on?" little Alice said to me as soon as we entered the privacy of the living room.

Rose smiled and high fived her and I looked back and forth between the 2 of them in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "And why did you high five? And, wait, why did you say f'k?"

They both started laughing and Rose said, "Eh, we're pretty sure the boys made today an official Cussin' Day and we're pretty amused by it."

"We're having one of our own, but it's not a competition. We're sort of just saying it to each other to mock their stupid game. They think they are being so sneaky about it too...but I've heard like 7 of them already." Alice shook her head and Rose and I laughed as we moved to the sofas.

Alice took the big chair that almost looked even bigger with her in it and Rosalie sat on the very end of the couch.

"So..." she flipped her blonde "soap opera hair" as she turned to me, "what the heck is going on with you and Edward?"

"Ugh," I grunted and flopped face first into the couch with my head landing right next to Rose. My feet were pressed against the other end and my right arm dangled over the edge of the couch, landing lazily on the floor. I felt Rose's hand come down and stroke my hair and I turned my face out toward them so I could speak clearly.

"We're in the middle of the stupid fake fight thing," i grumbled. "It sucks, but I think I can win so I'm sticking with it."

"Good girl," Rosalie said proudly, still stroking my hair in a comforting manner.

"Thanks," I said bitterly.

"Oh the things we do to teach these boys a lesson!" Alice giggled from the chair.

I laughed and sighed.

"How funny," i said when I thought about it.

"What?" they both asked me.

"We are all wrapped up stupid games with the boys right now, girls. Think about the extremely different '_lessons_' we are inflicting upon the Cullen brothers."

I waited for a few moments and then joined in the laughter that erupted.

"Oh my God," Alice chirped. "We are borderline cruel!"

"I think Rose is the worst," I defended, lifting up my dangling hand and gesturing to her over my head. Her hand stopped lovingly playing with my hair.

"You can't accuse me of that! I'm taking my 'no sex' lead from you and Edward!" she explained.

"No, I get that," I waved my free hand in the air to help me explain. "It's just that, we both decided on that a while ago. We made the rules of our bedroom fun time together. You straight up changed the whole game plan on Emmett in the middle of the game. Felicia was a key player and suddenly," I made a slashing motion with my hand in the air and Alice said, "suddenly she's sidelined!" causing us all the laugh again.

"Don't refer to Felicia as a woman, please," Rosalie said through laughter. "Whenever it's time for h... uh, it, to suit up again, it will help for me not to be imagining a little woman."

Of course we laughed at that.

"Bella's being pretty rough too," Alice's bellish voice accused.

"Agreed," Rosalie said as she started playing with my large curls again.

"I have a very important point to prove!" I defended.

"Ok, but you are killing Edward's ego in the process," Alice pointed out.

"I'm not killing it Alice, believe me he's got enough to spare."

"It can't be that fun, being all mean to him though," Alice continued to pry.

"No, it's not fun at all. But it's not like I'm just being mean and then skipping around a pouting, submissive Edward in victory! He's playing dirty too." I continued to use my free hand to gesture by pointing fiercely.

"Oh, wow. I wasn't aware the Purity Twins played dirty," Rosalie teased.

"Which brings us to Alice," I cut off their laughter by turning the tables quickly. No need to run thoughts of playing dirty with Edward through my mind while I was trying to be upset with him.

"What about Alice?" Alice asked innocently.

"I think _you_ are arguably the worst of all 3 of us," Rose said.

"For wanting sex with my hott piece of Jasper?" Alice asked, again far too innocently.

"No - for constantly attacking your poor boyfriend who's trying to be a gentleman!" Rose answered.

"I do not attack him," Alice said and I craned my neck to see the look on her face.

Just as I thought, she was looking down at her tiny hand smiling evilly.

"You so do attack him, don't you?" I asked.

"Daily," Rose confirmed. "She even uses weapons. What did the last attack consist of? Oh yeah: A giant feather, oil, and a little get up that consisted of, what was it Alice?" Rosalie faked a memory lapse in order to make Alice confess her crime.

"The get up was fabulous, self made, and consisted of a very unofficial military uniform."

"What?!" I sort of shrieked, trying to block and imagine the image at the same time. "A military uniform?"

"It was inspired by the civil war era," Rosalie explained to me because Alice was giggling now. "The lingerie she was wearing, I mean."

"Really?" I asked, laughing slightly but growing confused.

Then it hit me - of course! Jasper is a closeted history buff! That is one of the few interesting things I've learned about him in the past few months of he, Edward, and I bonding over the life we lost. Alice is an evil genius.

"You are evil," I said, lifting my arm off the ground and pointing again, straight at her.

"I know!" she nearly cheered. "I made him say vowels on Cussin' Day!"

Somehow we all knew what she meant and that induced more laughter from us. So she got Jasper past the silly "f'k" and into the major league cussin'? Oh Alice.

"Wait. How the heck did you work a feather into a civil war lingerie get up?" I asked because for some reason I was thinking about the ins and outs of seduction with a Civil War costume and a giant feather.

"It was strategically placed until I needed a last resort," Alice replied.

More giggles erupted and I heard them high five again.

"I still can't believe that didn't work," Rosalie sighed when the laughter soothed.

"He's got so much dang willpower," Alice said with a mixture of upset and awe.

"I changed my mind. Hands down you are the worst of the 3 of us," I said.

"Agreed," Rosalie said again.

"Fine," Alice almost sang. "Maybe my game play _is_ the cruelest. But what about when you think about it like this girls? While you 2 work over time to resist the nice hunks of man life has provided you with, to physically push them away and deny yourself the Culleny goodness you know you crave, my most efficient game plan consists of getting me as much Cullen lovin' as possible!"

It was silent for a few moments and my arm fell limp to the ground, no longer having any points to emphasize. Rosalie's own hand in my tangle of hair stopped in it's tracks and I heard her grunt quietly. I felt myself pouting and I figured Rosalie was doing her own version of the same. Damn.

"You girls are silly," Alice broke the silence and I heard her get up from the chair. "Now lets go back in there and knock 'em dead ladies!"

"Do you think I need a new game plan, guys?" I asked, stopping dead in my tracks when I thought of seeing Edward again. Letting my guard down around the girls made me feel apprehensive about building it back up around Edward. He's so good at melting me.

"Don't let him see how hard it is for you," Rosalie volunteered.

"Um, don't be afraid to give in," Alice bounced her way next to me and smiled cheerfully.

"What?" I asked. Shouldn't she be on my side?

"Not now, of course," she rolled her eyes. "I mean later. It won't mean you're weak, Bella. Is it really so bad that you can't stay mad at the man you are madly in love with? I think not. Plus you guys are hott together. I mean, dang, we only had to work on you for like 30 minutes today! You and Mr. Ed would tear up Hollywood if we still lived there."

I nodded at her input and felt a little bit of the tension release. Then I felt proud of myself because in her own twisted little manner Alice had complimented me greatly. Only needing 30 minutes of "work" was a big deal to Alice who believed the average human needed an hour and 15 minutes to look "decent" and that's how she gauges people initially. On their getting decent time: "_He's a 45er_", "_she's one of those 2 hour deals_," "_Oh wow, she's a 15er! so rare!_". She'd initially gauged Edward as, "_A __5er. They are rare and beautiful. They are the embodiment of beauty miracles._" The fact that I came within 25 minutes of such a miracle was an Alice accomplishment indeed.

"Oh, weren't we supposed to discuss wedding stuff?" I said, reaching out and stopping both of them by grabbing their arms.

"Oh, right," Rosalie said calmly. "So, Alice, is the wedding stuff going well?"

Alice smiled and said, "Of course. I'm Alice."

"Excellent," Rosalie replied.

"That's it?" I asked with a laugh as they both started to walk away again.

"Rose made me promise to cool down on hardcore wedding planning until after the holidays," Alice sort of whined. "I agreed, but the boys don't know a flower girl from a center piece so we can use the wedding excuse to sneak away and girl talk."

She giggled and Rose and I shook our heads. Good to know neither of them will be killing themselves about wedding details over the holidays though. The holidays I wouldn't be seeing them on...

Again I pushed sad thoughts out of my head and focused on being confident in my game. Only a few more hours left to prove my point. Plus, I still get to _look_ at Edward, right? That's a happy thought.

We walked back into the dining room with new found confidence. Well, I had new found confidence at least. Alice and Rose never really suffer from that sort of thing.

I sat down next to Edward and felt his stare return to me. Damn. I can feel his longing for me. This is the longest Pizza-giving ever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

About 30 minutes later we were still sitting there, waiting. I was amusing myself by constantly unwrapping Edward's hand from sneaking around my leg and watching Emmett repeatedly reach into the chip bowl he'd emptied at least 20 minutes ago and then pouting when he found nothing there.

"Food! Food! Food! Food!" Emmett chanted as the pizzas made their arrival to the table.

With Carlisle and Esme around the mood lifted. Even Edward was all smiles but I still didn't look directly at him or let him touch me, though he tried. The group was very involved in listening to Carlisle and Esme's stories about the boys when they were young, and then the Cullens filling Alice and Rosalie in on the crazed piano lessons Edward and I have.

Nothing changed until Emmett started his creative rendition of the history of Pizza-giving.

It all started with Alice proclaiming,"I love Bella for creating Pizza-giving."

I smiled but I had to be honest, "thanks, but I didn't exactly create it, I sort of just dreampt it up."

"And who would the credit of Pizza-giving go to then, love?" Edward turned to me and asked. I know what he's trying to do. He's trying to force me to remember this time last year when we were unofficial but he gave me my dream of pizza on Thanksgiving. I still think it's sweet, but that's not going to make me back down.

I took a deep breath and smiled, turning so he could see it.

"Emmett,"I replied smugly, because he actually was the one to deem this year "Pizza-giving''.

"I thought Edward started it last year," Esme said innocently, trying to get the facts straight.

I wasn't able to respond though, I was too involved in looking at Edward. Unfortunately I was wearing thin, missing him and craving his touch. Placing his hand back in his lap was getting harder and harder. He now held my gaze, the smug smile from a minute ago faded into nothing but a blank stare.

"I thought Renee made you pizza when you were little," Rosalie said as she nudged me in the side. I snapped out of it and turned to face her, shaking my head "no" in response and catching a quick wink she threw me.

Thank God for Rosalie and her love of beating the boys. She knows perfectly well that Renee never even thought of making me pizza on Thanksgiving, but she also knew that I needed a bail out from staring at Edward.

"I was actually briefly explaining the history of Pizza-giving to Rose this morning," Emmett interjected, commanding all the attention. "Would you all like to hear the tale of the first Pizza-giving?"

I noticed all the smiles appear around the table and figured we were all thinking the same thing: this is going to be good. Emmett and his imagination never fail to be entertaining. The tale of Pizza-giving was no exception.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked me breathlessly as he pressed me roughly against the back of his door.

That's how far we made if after excusing ourselves to go to bed. We made it up the stairs, down the hall, into the room, and against the backside of the door. That's it. And we barely made it that far.

"Thank God for Emmett," I mumbled against his lips, evoking a beautiful throaty chuckle from him.

"Me too," he said seductively, moving his mouth down my jaw and his hands up my torso.

We don't normally praise Emmett during our make out sessions, it's true. But he is the one to thank today, that's for sure.

He broke us of our stupid game, challenge, fight thing with his absurd Pizza-giving history lesson.

When he had started talking I was starting to falter in my anger against Edward anyway. It just didn't help that he revolved the whole story around a fantasy-twist on our real life story.

"Well it all starts about three hundred and sixty five days ago, back in a time when my pansy brother didn't have his crap together and was just starting to get things right with my sister," he had started, making me giggle and Edward to shake his head. It did take Edward a while to get his crap together. Emmett continued his story and I continued listening in awe, noticing the whole family was engulfed in the tale.

"It's said that back then most families traditionally celebrated a holiday known as 'Thanksgiving'. Thanksgiving was amazing for many reasons, the most important one being the way massive amounts of food factored into it. But Eddie the 'Thanksgiving Revolutionary' and his Lady Bellarina were not satisfied with this tradition, oh no! In an attempt to fully woo his fair lady, Revolutionary Eddie charmed the Lady Bellarina into revealing her deepest, darkest, most rebellious secret. She confided in him that she actually hated Thanksgiving, the most beloved holiday of all the , Revy Eddie loved Bellarina enough to not shun her for her evil feelings against Thanksgiving, but instead he found a way to use them to his advantage. When Thanksgiving came he cunningly worked his way into the Lady Bellarina's kitchen, using his charm and wit to grant him access and her parent's approval. He worked long and hard in the kitchen to make her the one thing her heart desired, a food so pure in nature and so tempting in scent that no human could resist! He worked and worked as Lady Bellarina entertained her Thanksgiving guests. Then, when the moment came to feast on the most sacred of feasts, Eddie the Revolutionary made himself known to Lady Bellarina, presenting her with the first ever Thanksgiving Pizza. The Lady Bellarina's had never been cared for in such a way before, and her needs had never been tended to in such detail, so she clearly fell deeply in love with Revy Eddie instantly."

Emmett looked directly and Edward and I then, since he was referring to us. I felt myself smiling like and idiot because I do feel like I fell in love with Edward in an instant. The very first instant. That feeling flooded through me, warmed me, excited me.

This time, when he reached for my hand under the table, I took a hold of it and kept it securely in my own. I didn't look at him, didn't give in fully yet. But I was close. And his hand was warm. And the obsession was burning.

"They shared that first pizza and vowed that from that day forward they would share the rest of their lives as well. The next year the whole town had heard of the story of their love and this new Thanksgiving Pizza idea became a public legend. Lady Bellarina's father was a rather powerful man and he saw to it that this new holiday would forever mark the day his daughter found her love. He even saw to it that the official Thanksgiving menu be changed completely. When the feast was announced with the new change in menu it confused some but luckily the town held one man, more clever and food-savvy than all the rest..."

Emmett paused for dramatic effect and Edward took the small gap in the story to readjust his hand in mine, sliding his fingers all the way down the length of mine and then twisting into place securely. I longed to look at him, but resisted. Emmett was still on a roll after all.

"Count Emmett is that man! He re-named the day Pizza-giving and the town was pleased. Now, we sit here today at our own Pizza-giving table, full of delicious food and thanks, all due to 2 freaking people who just couldn't go about anything normally."

Everyone laughed at us. I was mostly aware of Edward though, his body shaking next to mine in laughter as well. I knew we were both laughing at ourselves and the truth in Emmett's words. We _can't_ go about anything normally. I turned and looked at him then, meeting the gaze that was already on me.

The game ended in that moment, and Edward knew it too. He mouthed "You win," to me even though it wasn't true at all. I shook my head, not caring about winning or losing, just needing to be alone with him to make up for all the lost contact today. I missed most of the conversation that followed the rest of the night because we couldn't get away until about 8pm and I was very distracted by the simple act of holding Edward's hand. I mean, after a day of denying myself him it was even a sensual act.

So now, being able to actually hold him and kiss him... I am in heaven.

He pressed me even harder into the door and my hands twisted in his hair, grasping and pulling and pushing him closer to me at the same time.

"We are ridiculous," I laughed when he picked me up and carried me to the bed with my legs wrapped around his waist.

He paused in front of the bed, holding me up and chuckling as I laughed.

"Yes, we really are. I love it."

"You loved me being mad at you for no other reason than proving that I could be mad at you?" I asked with a raised brow as I pulled my fingers through his hair.

"Well, no, I didn't love that," he snorted a small musical laugh. "I love that we keep things interesting, I suppose. Most of the day was terrible, but this is certainly lively."

"Well if you don't mind me being completely insane then I guess i won't worry about it," I shrugged and he laughed.

"I'm the one hopelessly in love with the insane woman," he said as he kissed my neck. "If anyone is to be judged it should probably be me."

He smiled crookedly, taking my breath away, and then dropped me on the bed. He fell down next to me and pulled me into him immediately.

"I missed you Bella," he said quietly as he softly kissed the corners of my mouth.

"I was right next to you all day," I teased, touching his face gently.

"You know what I mean," he sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"I know," I said as I sat up next to him.

We sat there for a second just holding hands and looking at each other.

"Pajama time?" he asked with a small smile.

"Sure," I smiled back. I actually do feel tired from working so hard all day to resist him.

I came out of the bathroom after doing all my pre-bed things and started searching for the maroon hoodie. Forks is getting colder and colder and the window wall in Edward's room isn't very good at keeping the warmth in.

"Edward, do you know where..." I started to ask. I pouted when I found him laying on the bed, already zipped up in maroon goodness.

"What?" he asked me, noticing the pout and growing concerned.

"I was going to ask if you knew where the maroon hoodie was, but clearly you do."

"Awe, Bella, are you pouting because you don't get the maroon hoodie tonight?" he opened his arms for me and I made my way over to him, crawling into his embrace.

"No," I said sweetly as I kissed his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck. I earned a soft moan from him which is what I was going for.

"Then why are you pouting?" he asked as I kept kissing his neck, moving to spots I knew were... distracting.

I began to unzip the zipper on the hoodie and felt pleased when his own hands wandered my back and his eyes remained closed.

"I'm pouting because," I started to whisper in his ear as the zipper reached half way down his chest, "I love you and I'm sad that you are going to be so cold after you give me the maroon zip up."

I kissed the area right below his ear and quickly unzipped the rest of the way, trying to move fast and distract further. It didn't work, he gasped in response to the kiss but his strong hands also wrapped around my wrists, forbidding them from peeling the hoodie off of him.

"You are so crafty Miss Swan," he chuckled.

"Edward," I whined. I lost all seduction appeal in that moment, I know, but I was already called out by him so it didn't matter. I pouted again and he just laughed at me. "I'm cold and hoodie 2 is at the apartment."

"So you decided to seduce the zip up off of me?" he asked with an amused grin.

"I guess so. I wasn't very successful though, as you are demonstrating now. I have another tactic though," I smiled and he released his hold on me to rub my back.

"I do hope it's more creative than seduction," he teased.

"It is. It's a little something I like to call brute force!"

I attacked him, quickly grabbing the sides of the hoodie and trying to pull them off of him. We both erupted in laughter and struggled with each other, rolling and pulling and twisting to try and take dominance over the maroon fabric. I actually managed to get his left arm out of the sleeve at one point, but he is stronger than me and sat on me right after, holding down both of my arms and allowing him time to get his arm back in and the zipper re-zipped.

"_Please_, Edward, please please please let me sleep in it tonight," I begged after he re-situated us. He was still on top of me but he was now laying rather than sitting.

"I actually would prefer you to be in less clothing when you are in my bed, honestly," he said, shocking me.

He's not usually so blunt about things like that, preferring the gentlemanly approach. I didn't mind it of course, but I was still surprised.

"But... I'm cold," I said stupidly. I couldn't think of anything else to say, not knowing how else to respond.

"You don't need the hoodie to warm you up, Bella," Edward chuckled. He lifted my arm and started kissing slowly from my wrist upwards.

At least he's right. I heated instantly.

"Better?" he asked into the crook of my neck.

"Mmm hmm."

He smiled in satisfaction then sat up and unzipped the hoodie. He took it off and pulled me up into a sitting position too. He wrapped the warm maroon material around me and smiled. It seems he only needed to prove he was more efficient than the hoodie before giving in and providing me with what I want. Stupid, perfect, providing, teasing, loving boy.

"Thank you," I said falling back onto the pillow and situating myself under the covers.

He sat there watching me for a few moments and then crawled in next to me, turning off the light beside his bed as he did so.

His arm snaked around me and mouth found mine. He kissed me sweetly for a few minutes and I cursed sleep again for the time it would take away from me being able to do this all night.

"Edward, I'm sorry for today," I said sheepishly when he pulled away to look at me.

"Don't be," he said simply as he hugged me closer to him.

"It's just that, after making that stupid obsession confession I felt really vulnerable," I continued to explain probably to myself more than him. "I guess I just felt the need to balance myself or something. I mean, thinking back on it, I probably sounded like an idiot telling you all of that stuff," I let a nervous laugh escape and felt my cheeks heat.

"Hmm," Edward breathed next to me, sending chills down my spine. "Well you certainly are no idiot, my Bella. In fact, you are no more unbalanced than I am, love."

I silently waited for his explanation, knowing he had more to say. I waiting until he brought his face close to mine and I felt his lips brush mine in longing.

He whispered, "Isabella, my Bella, I'm am entirely obsessed with everything about you. Entirely."

I whispered back, "Edward-" in the beginning of a protest. I mean, he doesn't have to do this, it's fine. I know I have problems and I know he loves me, but he doesn't have to act crazy like me just to make me feel better. He cut me off though. His lips captured mine gently again and I forgot the words I had to protest with.

"Do not fight me on this, Bella. It's true. I study every single wave of your hair. I've memorized the different ways your voice shakes when you are sad, or happy, or angry, or excited. I never know what you are thinking, exactly, but I have made an art out of studying your eyes until I find the answers. I will never get over the way you giggle nervously when I kiss you here," he leaned down and kissed my collar bone. I stifled the nervous reaction. "...Or here..." he kissed the hollow beneath my ear," I gasped instead.

"I praise the deep color your cheeks turn and I can't help but wonder tirelessly exactly what has you blushing every time it happens." He ran a hand across my cheek and then twisted it into my hair.

"There are countless things about you I obsess over, my dear. The curve of your face, the softness of your skin, the way it's so easy for me to love you." He kissed me fiercely after that statement and I smiled against his lips, loving it.

"I will spend the rest of my life obsessing over you, Bella. I would do it forever if I was able to. When you confessed this morning I felt, elated, _amazed_ that someone so easy to indulge in would fine me as interesting. The best thing about me is you."

He kissed me again and I melted into it, wrapping every available limb around him.

"I love you Edward Anthony."

"I love you my Bella."

_Knock  
Knock  
Knock_

"Special delivery for the Chastity Duo!" Emmett's big voice interrupted our embrace and the light that erupted in the room blinded me for a few seconds.

"Oh look at them!" Alice cheered, surprising me since I hadn't seen her behind Emmett's big form.

"Are they breaking the rules?" Rosalie fake gasp and laughed.

"Hand check, kids!" Jasper laughed.

All of a sudden I felt the comforter lift off of us and cold air rushed around me, causing me to press further into Edward's embrace in search of warmth.

"Nope, false alarm! Everyone's pants are still on!" Emmett announced. "We just walked in on what appears to be intense cuddle time."

Edward and I were shaking with laughter now and Alice jumped up on his bed, thankfully pulling the comforter back up and around us with her.

"I love intense cuddle time! I've never had a three-way though!" she giggled and placed herself on top of Edward and I.

We both freed and arm and wrapped it around her.

"Well we've never discussed it, Alice, but I think if we had to choose someone, we'd want our first three-way to be with you," I laughed.

"Really? She's so squirmy though," Emmett said as he crawled onto the bed as well. "Are you sure you wouldn't want Big E? I'm good on bottom."

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way and Rosalie high fived him as Alice said, "ewe". She's so odd, attempting non-stop to seduce poor Jasper but then eweing Emmett's jokes.

"Come on in Big E," Edward said with a sigh. I saw him remove his arm from around Alice and move it out towards his brother. "There's room for one more."

Emmett's whole face lit up and he pounced into position, shaking the the whole bed as he landed in Edward's arm, next the the Edward, Bella, Alice pile.

"If there's room for him, there's room for his fiance," Rosalie stated as she placed herself in a nook between Emmett and Alice.

"Jasper," I called, lifting my head up to smile at him where he was leaning against the bed post. "I'm so lonley over here with one more perfectly good cuddling spot open..."

He smiled his classic smile and walked around the bed to the side I was on. He rolled into position and wrapped one arm around me and one around Alice, who leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"This is one of our Top 10 best moments I think," Alice said from atop the pile.

Everyone laughed and Edward winked at me when I smiled at him.

"Well isn't this sweet," Esme suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"My, my," Carlisle said as he entered the room with a plate full of pizza. "We came up to offer seconds from the left overs of Pizza-giving, but since you all seem to be... involved... we'll just let you be."

His bright teeth flashed as he smiled and started backing out of the room.

"NO! WAIT!" Emmett yelled. "I need more pizza! Let go of me!"

I felt the pile struggle and everyone shifted to keep Emmett pinned to the bed.

"What was that Em? You want more cuddle time?" Rosalie asked playfully, rolling over to attempt to trap him under the pile.

"I think he said 'get that offensive food out of here while I'm enjoying time with my family,'" Edward said as we all fought to keep Emmett pinned down. We'd shifted enough that Edward and Rose were holding him down with Alice straddling his legs. I was leaning over Edward and Jasper was helping Rose hold down an arm.

"F'k you guys! You know how important pizza is to me!" Emmett cried.

Everyone laughed harder and Carlisle even came over to offer bites to the rest of us as Emmett watched helplessly.

When we finally let him up we all had a piece each and Emmett was even brought another piece of apple pie from his mother. We all layed there, much like we had laid on Alice's big bed in LA so long ago after my birthday party, entwined but comfortable.

"This has been my best Pizza-giving yet," I announced to the group sleepily as Edward reached over to turn out the light.

"I can't wait until next year," Emmett sighed.

"Of course you can't," Jasper teased. "Your food from this year hasn't even had time to digest yet, for the record."

"It's too bad she couldn't be here though," Rosalie said through the laughter that broke out.

"Who, Bertha?" Emmett asked sadly.

"Haha, yes," Rosalie chuckled.

"She will be," Emmett sighed in his sleepy voice. "When we all go back to LA Bertha will always be there. Duh."

The room got quiet and I felt like we were all thinking the same thing.

_When we all go back to LA._

Would we?

"Edward, we need to set a date," I whispered a few minutes later, after thinking about the future and what I wanted and didn't want.

"I know, love. I was thinking October. A fall wedding."

I smiled in the dark and nodded because fall is my favorite season. Then it hit me.

"Edward, the 6th. It has to be October 6th."

"Alright," he responded, stroking my face in the dark. "Why that day specifically?"

"That's the day you came home from tour and the Black Hole days started," I explained. I felt him tense.

"That doesn't seem too romantic, Bella," he said in a careful voice.

"If we get married on that day I will never, ever have to remember that time though. I can forever associate it with the day I became your wife. Please, let me replace that memory. It's perfect."

His lips found mine and he gently agreed with me through the kiss.

"The 6th. Perfect," he whispered, and I heard the gorgeous smile.

"Perfect!" Alice's little voice rang out in a whisper yell.

Damn.

"Good night Alice," I said to close the subject.

"After the holidays Alice," Rosalie interjected for both of us.

"After the holidays Bella!" Alice giggled and I heard Jasper's deep chuckle join her.

"Good night Alice," I said again.

I felt Edward silently laughing next to me and I sighed contently.

This day has been many things, but it ended only one way.

Perfect.

**It's been a few weeks, but I still need to know: Hit or miss?**

**I know there's a lot of B and E but after an EmPOV and an almost 3 week gap, I figured you'd like it :) I hope I was right. I tried to make it long as well, to make up for lost time.**

**Let me know, my dears! I value everything you have to say to me and I will try to respond to everything I can review-wise. I love hearing from you guys!**

**Thanks for waiting patiently, I'm so sorry again. I hope you all had great Thanksgiving (I myself am not a fan) and for the few of you that incorporated pizza into your holiday, well, _I love it_****! haha Pizza-giving is the new holiday rage :)**

**Also, check out a few things for me: The ladies that use the pen name Number-1-Twilighters have started a new thing that works as a newsletter on fanfic. It's called _The Twilighter Times_****. They have mentioned IEWIS in the first issue so I thank them greatly and also urge you to check it out since it's a great way for us all to be involved and supportive of our twilight fanfic world :) My good friend started a fic of her own, it's a romantical B and E story and it's called _All Deliberate Speed_****. It's fun and well written, so check that out if you have time. I love it. As always 4theluvofMary is working wonders with _Private Tutor_****. Get your rated M fix there since you ain't getting it here, clearly. The story is interesting and well thought out as well, so you get all the goodness in one :)**

**Thank you all.**

**LOVE YOUS!!!**


	9. Drunk On The Moon

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes by now. I do not own the Twilight wonderfulness.**

**A/N: Yay! It's me again! I promise you I am trying to update fast._ I promise_****. Life is crazy, as you all know. Thank you for waiting and reviewing and being the wonderful IEWIS Citizens you have always been :) I really do love you all, and I hope to be able to respond to more reviews for this chapter! I still read and love and marvel at every single one. Thank you a million, trillion times.**

**So here is Chapter 9! It's not the most exciting thing in the world, but it gets us a little further along :) I couldn't get it to flow for the longest time, but I think it works now. I am more excited for the next chapter, I'll admit, but I think this should be pleasing enough. I hope so.**

**Read and see!**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Drunk on the Moon

"Why don't women's jackets have inside pockets like men's jackets?" I asked, annoyed.

"So that we can carry around fabulous purses," Alice responded immediately, annoyed as well.

She grabbed the wallet I was scowling at in my hand and shoved it in her own "fabulous" purse. I smiled and stuck my now free hand into my pants pocket to keep it warm. My other hand was of course staying nice and cozy wrapped around Edward's.

"Thanks Alice," I said in a small voice seeing her disappointment in my lack of a purse all over her face.

"Uh-huh," she said shortly then muttered something under her breath. I managed to catch, "thinks she so fashionably reformed... my ass".

Jasper caught my gaze from over her head and winked at me in a reassuring manner because he's used to doing damage control on people Alice wrongfully judges due to their inept abilities to be as fashionable as she is. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and she smiled tightly, not able to be completely unpleased after affection from Jasper.

I know I upset her with my un-Alicey ways. I can't help it. I just don't like carrying around a purse, it always falls of my shoulder or spills everywhere when I inevitably trip. My outside pockets aren't efficient either, also for the tripping reason. Inside jacket pockets are the perfect solution!

"Alice, when you become all famous and important in the fashion world will you create a line of jackets for women that have the wonderful pockets on the inside?" I asked in a pleading voice, knowing this would make her happy with me again.

"Of course Bella!" Alice clapped her little hands and smiled at me. "I will even name them after you! Oh how fun... I should really work on that for my final project this year, actually..." and just like that she was pulling out a notepad and sketching ideas while we continued to walk down the streets of Port Angeles.

Today is not a happy day though, no matter how lovely the Christmas decorations hanging from the lamposts are or how nice it is to be walking down the street with my favorite people. Because the reason we are here is to deliver half of them back to the airport where they will be taken away from me. Again.

"Let's go in there!" Emmett boomed from behind us and I didn't even have to turn my head to see where he was pointing. At least his loud excitement made me smile. I don't have to think about them leaving right this minute. We still have (I picked up Edward's wrist to check his watch) ugh, only 2 more hours until we have to drop them off at the airport. My stomach turned.

We approached the store Emmett pointed out and I smiled as Rosalie and Emmett took the lead of our little group. Up until now we have been following Alice and Jasper around the little town, letting Alice drag us all into any and every little shop she felt a need to go into, but now we had run out of places that held any sort of Alice-y things. Which only means one thing.

We are now entering the car goods shop. Ok, I don't really know what it's called, but that's what I refer to it as.

"Ugh, I'm already bored," I heard Jasper mumble from behind me as we walked into the front doors. Alice giggled and I sighed. Edward's thumb started rubbing circles on the back of my hand. He's no crazy car enthusiast compared to Rosalie, but he definitely has an interest in all of it.

Alice and Jasper took off in the direction of the novelty section where Alice started sniffing air fresheners and assessing different patterned seat covers. Edward led me slowly behind Emmett and Rosalie. They all started looking at some silver, twisted, tube-like, something. I overheard them talking about something that they could do with it to the Volvo and I knew that I had lost Edward for good.

I released his hand and went back to look for Alice and Jasper, knowing we could at least be ignorant about this store together. They were nowhere to be found though, and soon I was wandering the aisles of the rather large store alone. I scrunched up my nose at the smell in the air. It's the smell of both rubber and metal and something else. Probably oil or something car-ish. I took out my cell phone to call my mom and say hi. I smiled at the thought of seeing her in a few weeks for Christmas. I really do miss her and I cannot wait for her to meet Esme.

The phone rang a few times and I kept wandering, not really paying attention to anything as I went along. Finally the voicemail came on and I sighed and hung up. I hate leaving voicemail for people because I always end up rambling for minutes upon minutes about nothing. Edward says he loves it, but I'm pretty sure it just makes me sound like a fool.

As I was sticking my phone in my pocket I heard my name.

"Bella?"

I paused for a spilt second, probably less actually, and tried to match the sort of familiar voice with a face.

Why do I know that voice? Why do I know that voice? Why do I know that -

I looked up then. Tanya.

"Hey..." I said with a smile.

What the heck?

"Hi Bella," she smiled back, perfectly I might add. If I didn't know for sure that Edward loved me I wouldn't believe that he actually could after being with her.

"Are you in town, I mean did you come back to Forks for Thanksgiving?" I asked as I walked a little close to her so the distance between us wouldn't be awkward. This shouldn't be awkward, should it?

"Yes I did. I wasn't going to, but at the last minute I decided to surprise my family. My mom sounded really sad about me not being in town... so here I am. Plus I couldn't really turn down free food, especially not Thanksgiving food. You know?" she raised her perfect brow at me and looked at me like I should agree. Any normal person would, I suppose.

"Actually I sort of hate Thanksgiving food, so I _don't_ really know," I said with a small laugh. She laughed with me and I realized it wasn't awkward at all, it was surprisingly comfortable.

"What are you doing _here_?" I asked comfortably with a wave of my hand to the store.

"Oh," she smiled again and I felt a little burn in my stomach at how beautifuly her face lit up when she did, could we be any more different? "I need a part for my truck before I head back."

"Oh ok," I smiled back and nodded. "Back to Alaska I assume?" I asked.

Before I could get too comfortable in my comfortable little exchange with Tanya a booming laugh broke though the relative silence of the store and Tanya's perfect head lifted up in the direction the sound came from as familiarity clouded her eyes.

She looked back down to me. Is it awkawrd now?

"And why are you _here_?" she asked with a knowing smile as she made the same gesture I had towards the store.

"I'm here with everyone," I sighed, not knowing if she really knew who "everyone" is. She at least knew Emmett was here, his voice was still carrying thoughout the store.

"I thought it was odd I found you in here alone," she chuckled and I nodded my head in agreeance.

I reached up and pushed some hair back from my face but stopped instantly when I realized I was starting to pull an Edward Hand-in-Hair move. She would recognize that. It might make it awkward. Wanting to avoid all the awkwardness I was creating in my head, I sort of just let my hand stop half way over the top of my scalp and then went about fluffing the remnants of my Thanksgiving curls.

I wasn't fast enough though because her face changed. Her eyes narrowed in on my hand and for one tenth of a second I froze in panic. Did I upset her?

Then she reached out, grapped my hand, and gaped down at _it_. At the ring. The engagement ring. To Edward.

"Bella..." she said as a different sort of perfect smile spread across her face. "What is this?"

She was still studying the ring as I studied her face. No anger, no awkwardness, no sadness resided there. I took a deep breath. Of course not. This is silly, she's moved on. Sometimes my imagination gets the best of me.

"It's an engagement ring," I said quietly, still a little weirded out at the situation.

"Edward Cullen proposed to you?" she looked up at me finally, smiling, still not dropping my hand.

"Yeah," I breathed out, not being able to stop my own smile.

_Edward Cullen proposed to me_. It took everything in my not to run around the store screaming that in people's faces followed by a round of "Na-na-na-na-na" while I stuck my tongue out at them. Suckers.

"Congratulations!" she threw her arms around me. "You must be something special, I tried to get him to pop the question for years," she laughed and I sort of laughed along, no knowing if that was the one statement that would indeed make it awkward.

She just continued to hug me though so I said, "thank you," and hugged back.

She let me go and then held up her own hand.

What? Does she want a high five for being landing Edward? Awkward.

Oh wait, it's turned away from me, and there's a ring!

"Really?" I asked as I grabbed her hand and examined it just as she had mine. Her ring resembled Rosalie's, white gold with big diamonds. It wasn't nearly as big, but that's not saying much.

"Oh my gosh! That's great, congratulations Tanya," I said sincerely.

"Thanks," she said as she smiled down at her ring. "It's all happened so quickly, but I just can't help be but ecstatic about the whole thing."

She dropped her hand and beamed at me, looking stunning in the middle of the rubber and metal surroundings. I felt so different from her, yet so the same. Something about Tanya and I felt comfortable and I liked that it could be like this.

"So are you going to be around for Christmas?" I asked.

"No, my family is coming up to us," she guestured at her ring, making it a representative of the man who gave it to her. "How about you? Are you having Christmas with the Cullens?" her smiled turned warmer and I suppose that has to be the way everyone looks when they think of Carlisle and Esme.

"Yep. My mom and dad are coming in from Phoenix. It's the first time they are all meeting, so that should be fun." I rolled my eyes and she laughed. I really don't think we have anything to be nervous about, but you never know with my life.

"Ah yes, that's what we are going to be going through too. The big in law meet and greet! I can't seem to feel nervous though, I think it was all meant to be."

We nodded at each other again and Emmett's laugh boomed out once more, making small laughs escape from both of us.

"Well I'm really happy for you Bella," she said as she looked sincerely into my eyes. "I'm very happy for Edward too. Life changes quickly, doesn't it?"

I sighed and nodded. "Sometimes I think it's too quickly... but what can you do?" I nudged the ring on my finger and felt my face scrunch up when I realized I haven't even officially been dating Edward for one whole year yet. And here I am engaged to him.

Tanya took in my little moment of thought and smiled at me again, a sneaky kind of perfectly mischievous smile taking over this time. "You know, Bella, I knew about this way before you did."

I felt my head tilt to the side in question and her smile turned into a smirk before she moved on.

"Yes. I don't know if you remember this, but last year, right around this time actually, was pretty much the last time Edward and I really spoke..."

I inwardly rolled my eyes as she finished that last sentence. She doesn't know if I remember? _Of course_ I remember! The dread and doom and hopelessness I used to feel surrounding her and Edward are like muscle memory to me.

I remember leaving the apartments in Hollywood for the roadtrip to Phoenix for Thanksgiving. I remember Edward telling me right before I got in a separate car from him that he had to call Tanya to talk. For closure. I believed him then, but it didn't stop me from being paranoid the first 3 hours of the trip over the slight possibility that they could fall in love all over again during the phone call. The imagination problems, remember?

I felt my hands tighten into fists at the memory but I made sure the rest of me stayed relaxed as I continued to listen.

"Well, we spoke a lot about our own issues and apologized and explained ourselves and all that silly crap," she waved her hand dissmissively and I concentrated on the way her diamond caught the light in order to stay in the here and now and not get lost in the memories of how I used to feel about Tanya speaking to Edward.

"That's the first time he opened up to me about you. That's when all of my suspicions were confirmed. He loved you. I used to know him very well, you see," she spoke kindly and I stuck my hands in my pockets so I wouldn't hit her. I don't like the way she remembers being close to Edward. My muscle memory jealousy fired up and I worked to stay calm.

What's wrong with me? Everything is different now. My ring, my engagement, my Edward. Mine...

"I knew then, just by the way he said your name that you were different to him. Special." Those words caught my attention and soothed the fire. It's mainly because I understood exactly what she meant. I could tell how he felt about things just by the sound of his voice, too.

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know that he told me during that conversation that he would marry you. He didn't think he deserved it, of course, but I had never heard him say something with so much... conviction, so much determination before. That's what helped me move on so quickly after that, Bella. There was absolutely no way he was the same man I loved. He was your man already. I just want you to know that he's been set on you for so long now... waiting to actually drag you up to that altar is probably killing him!"

We laughed together then. I felt warmth well up within me as I really took in her words.

Edward told Tanya that he was going to marry me a year ago? My mind flashed back to that night. It flashed back to the fear I had when we pulled into the gas station, to the casual way he leaned against my car and the way he held me and mocked my silly fears of him running off to marry Tanya. I didn't know that these things were occuring minutes after he declared his claim on me.

"Wow. I didn't know that. Thank you Tanya," I smiled and wrapped my arms around her tall frame. Silly me for getting so upset with her. She really is a lovely person.

She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around me and mumbling that it was no problem.

We were in the middle of the hug when I heard movement behind me. Before I had a chance to break away from her to clear the aisle he spoke.

"Oh... good," an exasperated and sarcastic version of the velvet mumbled.

I giggled and Tanya said, "Relax Eddie, I'm not stealing your beautiful fiance from you."

She released me as I felt the blush take over and immediately a familiar arm wrapped around my waist. I felt my smile grow as his scent grew in my senses.

"Thank you for the reassurance," Edward said politely. Too politely. He was keeping things formal.

"Well I have to go," Tanya said right away to break the slight tension, since apparently Edward still isn't comfortable with us being around each other. She waved the car part around again and said, "daddy wants to get this in tonight anyway, so I can leave first thing tomorrow."

She gave a small wave and I waved back as Edward smiled politely and nodded. Tanya winked at me and then took off around the corner.

The second she was out of sight I turned to Edward and wrapped my hands around the back of his neck. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him deeply. His hands didn't take long to respond and they found their place on the small of my back and then slowly slid higher and higher until they were creeping into my hair.

I pulled away to smile at him but he grunted an "uh-uh" in refusal and pulled my lips to his once again. I started giggling, of course, and he chuckled in response, making it hard to keep the kiss going.

"Are you trying to ravish me in the middle of the car goods store?" I asked with accusation.

"The 'car goods store'?" Edward asked me with a smirk.

"Shut up, that's what I call it," I spat back.

"Oh, you are... sexy when you're feisty," he murmured huskily as he kissed me again. I wanted to roll my eyes at his pairing of the word "sexy" with me, but I let it go. If he's going to kiss me like this every time we visit a car goods place we need to get that Volvo supped up!

"Just can't get enough, _Eddie_?" I teased against his lips as I ran my hands through the beautiful mess on top of his head. I was on my tip toes in order to reach it, but he had his arms still tightly wrapped around me so it wasn't hard to stay in that position.

"Ugh, I hate that name," he complained with a roll of his eyes. We both laughed and he kissed me one more time, slower and softer. Then he took my hand and led me towards the others by the door of the store.

"Why were you two hugging again?" Edward asked me as we approached the others.

"We were congratulating each other on being engaged," I said as I smiled happily up at him.

His brow furrowed as he asked, "congratulating each other?"

"Mmmhmm," I nodded. "Tanya is engaged as well. I didn't get any details, but she seems truly happy."

"Oh, good," Edward replied with a thoughtful look. I watched his eyes as ran the new information through his head. Finally he nodded very, very slightly to himself and then smiled.

We got to the exit and all six of us walked out together, nobody with any new purchases but everybody with heavy hearts.

"It's just about time to head to the airport," Jasper said into Alice's hair. She clung to him and I dropped my eyes to the sidewalk.

I felt my stomach sink as Edward opened the back door of the Volvo for me. I climbed in to sit between Jasper and Rose then Alice crawled on top of all of us, laying across our laps. Edward got in the driver's seat and Emmett joined him the front. We had decided to take a risk and drive this way to Port Angeles, not wanting Jasper, Edward and I to have to take 2 cars home later, but mostly not wanting to be apart any second sooner that necessary. Jimmy Eat World pumped through the speakers around us but it now sounded mocking and not at all homely like it had when we popped in the CD on the journey here.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two weeks later things were back to normal. Well, they were back to Forks normal. I fell back into the weekly routine of work, school, Edward, Jasper, piano lessons, Edward, Music Night Thursdays, Edward, and counting down the days until Christmas.

It's now Wednesday, about 2 weeks before Christmas. I'm with Jasper. We are having one of our Tom Waits Naps.

It's pretty much a weekly thing for us. Every Wednesday Jasper and I have about 3 to 4 hours off together with nothing to do. Edward always works until 7 and we both get off at 2. We started meeting at my apartment around 3ish just to "chill out" as Jasper put it. It's really the only time during the week when either of us has any real down time during the day, so we get lazy and wait for Edward to bring home yummy yummy coffee cake along with his yummy yummy self. Ok, that's what I wait for. Jasper waits for his mocha frappuccino and expresso brownie.

A few months ago we popped in a Tom Waits album and the mood was set. We curl up, me on the Love Sac and he in the bowl chair, we listen to the serenades of Waits and pianos. We talk or sleep, or do a mixture of both. We even went out and bought matching pajama pants for the occasion. They are red with little pianos and music notes all over them. It took me about 2 weeks to convince Jasper to put them on for Waits Nap Time, but once he put them on he never went back.

"No way, Bella," Jasper shook his head at me as I wrapped my comforter more tightly around myself. It really is getting colder here. I even had the maroon zip up on and bunched around my hands under the blanket.

"Yes way, Jasper," I spat back.

"No - there's no way Rosie is cool with the fact that Frodo asked Sam to live with them after they were married. Ladies don't work like that."

I rolled my eyes. We usually start out with discussions like this, contemplating or debating one of our favorite topics: Lord of the Rings.

"Jasper, I think I know how ladies work. I'm am one, remember?" I smirked to myself and I heard him chuckle. I closed my eyes, the Waits soothing effect started kicking in and I started to think how nice it would be if on this day the napping portion of our time together became dominant.

"So when you and Edward get married you wouldn't have any trouble with him inviting, I don't know, Garrett to come live with you? That wouldn't bother you at all? You have your new husband all to yourself, finally, and suddenly, hey! Here's this other guy, that you are kind of friends but not entirely close to, living in your home and continuing to demand time from the man you just married. That would be ok with you?"

I scrunched my face up. No. That would suck, quite honestly. When Edward and I get married, on October 6th to be extact (my heart did a flip) I definitely do not want another person around and all up in our personal business. Especially not Garrett.

"I see your point but it's not the same situation. It's not like Garrett and Edward have gone on some amazing quest to save the world together, literally kept each other alive, shared a bond like no other, and _then_ tried to come back and live a normal life. It makes sense for Sam and Frodo."

"I think so too, but I have a strong feeling that Rosie doesn't. She's got to be pretty P.O.'d," Jasper continued to insist.

"No! Jasper, she loves Sam. If he needs Frodo there, she'd understand. That's part of love." I felt confident in my response. Surely you can't argue the "she did it because of love" response. Anyone who is actually in love can't say they wouldn't do the same.

"Whatever, Bella. You are wrong but I'll let you live happily in your little delusion," he sighed and I reached up and smacked his arm as he laughed at me. I wasn't done fighting though. He has to see my point!

I'm not always just stubborn with Edward.

"Ok Jasper, so you are telling me that when you and Alice are married-"

"We aren't getting married."

My eyes shot open and the playfulness that had been in the room with us disappeared. My throat felt dry due to the tone of his voice and the way he abruptly cut me off. He spoke with such finality. My heart dropped a little bit. He _loves _Alice though, I know he does.

I sat up and felt my hair twist around my head in disarray. I suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. Apparently Jasper didn't either, he was still curled up in the bowl chair but his eyes were wide, staring blankly at the wall behind my head.

"Um.... yes you are," I said really quietly but with conviction.

It's the only thing I could think clearly. Of course they are. They have to. It's part of the perfect life I plan to lead with everyone someday.

Jasper sighed heavily and closed his eyes again. It wasn't a nap time move though, he squeezed them together tightly like he was trying to push something away.

"Bella... I can't do this now," he said softly. "Not during a Waits Nap. It's supposed to be peaceful."

I continued to stare at him as he spoke to me with his eyes still shut tight. Nothing about him relaxed so neither did I. He's not allowed to do this. Not to Alice, not to me, not to Edward, Rose, or Emmett. Yes, we are all so sickingly close the fact that Jasper has marriage issues effects us all.

Mostly I just don't understand the obvious pain he has surrounding this, though. I love Jasper. I don't want to see him like this.

"Actually I think we_ should_ do this now, Jasper. Because something is obviously wrong, and if we can't talk about it during Waits Nap Time then when can we talk about it?" I smiled slightly but he didn't look at me. His face relaxed though, and I felt like maybe, just maybe I would start getting answers.

"I don't deserve her," he said so quietly I wasn't completely sure he didn't say, "Adult preserve fur".

Not that either of those phrases would make sense.

"What?" I asked, just to push it. He needs to man up right now, for sure.

He opened his eyes and looked right into me. Not _at_ me, into me. He gave me the most Culleny stare he could and I felt intimidated like I sometimes do when Edward stares at me like that. Minus the twisting in my stomach.

"I. Don't. Deserve. Her." He sharply spat each word and I felt worse with each syllable.

He paused and let the words sink into both of us. He's eyes seemed to grow darker and I felt my brain working on over drive trying to figure out when exactly Jasper lost his frickin' mind.

"What? No. Of course you do. Don't be a dip shit," I said more loudly than I had planned on.

His whole face changed to a look of surprise when I called him that. I barely ever say cuss words, it's true, but I'm not going to mess around with this.

"Don't call me that," he defended as he sat up.

"Well don't be one," I spat back, never taking my gaze from him.

"I'm not," he said sternly. I could tell he was still trying to push away whatever it was he was thinking before when he was squeezing his eyes shut. Now he's trying to push it away with the tone of his voice though.

"Then why did you say that you don't deserve Alice? Because the only reason I can think of is that you are a dip-"

"She's perfect and I'm nothing!" he said quickly, interrupting me for the second time.

He's wrong, obviously, but at least he's talking. I sat there and kept an annoyed look on my face to try and show him how ridiculous he's being. He seemed to be letting things flow through his mind now and I decided to shut up and let him talk through this crap.

"Alice is the most amazing woman... no person... I've ever met. Ever. She is beautiful, and funny, and charismatic, and stubborn, and loving, and she knows what she wants in life and she's well on her way to getting it all. What am I? I am just the middle child stuck in between an overachieving younger siblling and an older one that can charm his way into anything. I work as a stock boy in the Thriftway and the one thing I wanted to do with my life broke up last January because we somehow failed at reaching our dream in California. I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life, I have already been left by someone who's loved me before, because she found something better. Someone _better_, who could take care of her better, who probably had a plan for his life. I love Alice more than I've ever thought was possible and that's the reason why I can't even let myself imagine marrying her. I can't hold her back like that. I can't... she can't let me do that to her. Alice is meant for great things and I'm nowhere near great, Bella. I'm the middle. Average."

He was breathing deeply from his speech. Part of me wanted to jump into the bowl chair and wrap my arms around him protectively. That part of me wanted to cry and push all of my love for him on him and tell him how I am so proud to call him my friend, my family even, and then start listing off all of the things that make him amazing and perfect for Alice.

The other part of me wanted to stand up, slap him, and push the whole entire bowl chair over, sending him tumbling to the ground for being such a complete dip shit.

Unfortunately I couldn't bring either side to take over so I didn't get to do either of those things. Rational, calm Bella took over instead.

"You haven't spoken to Edward about this, have you?" I asked simply.

"No." Confusion shot through his eyes.

"Oh, because you sound a lot like him with all that damn over thinking. Seriously Jasper, Alice is a big girl. If you haven't noticed, she makes up her own mind pretty well. If she thought you were even one fourth of those false things you just stated about yourself she would have kicked you to the curb a while ago."

"I know but-"

No. It's my turn to talk.

"You _don't_ know. Clearly!" I let out a humorless laugh and leaned towards him. "If you let yourself ruin this for you or Alice because you have this horrible, wrong perception of yourself I will never forgive you. You are amazing. I know it, your family knows it, Alice knows it. You can't let Maria be a part of this. Alice is not her."

I could see that his eyes were still filled with hurt but he nodded once to acknowledge what I said.

"I would never break anything off with her, Bella. I never could. I just feel like someday she will finally see that our lives don't match up. I just don't match up."

I was about to yell again, the slapping side of me was getting ready to take control. Then I saw one tear fall down his face and I froze.

Crying. He's crying.

Crying always gets me, especially when it's from a boy.

I climbed out of the Love Sac and knelt in front of him, resting my arms on his knees. I waited for him to wipe the one tear and then look at me.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Jazz. I really am. I only hope that you find out soon how wrong you are. Have you said any of this to Alice?"

He shook his head at me then shrugged, giving me two answers. I waited for words to clarify.

"I um... I've tried I guess," he sighed. Then his face lit up and a rather dazzling smile grew on his face. "I really did try to express my worries to her one night, but she was in the middle of Operation Get Into Jasper's Pants, so I didn't get far. I haven't tried since then. I figure that the longer I keep my mouth shut, the longer it will take her to see that I'm not, you know."

I shook my head. Both of us were still smiling slightly at Alice and her wanting to jump Jasper so badly.

"You aren't afraid she's going to jump your bones and then leave you, are you?" I laughed a little bit. He's clearly not going to change his mind about himself today. Time will have to prove to him that Alice is not going anywhere. No need to press my own beliefs about the subject anymore right now.

He laughed with me and then shrugged. "I never thought of that actually. Great. She actually did play the Mission Impossible theme one night during 'seduction time'... it went with one of her, um, outfits." He smiled sheepishly and I felt my mouth open in surprise. I mean, I know about the Civil War get-up, but I guess I never imagined she would try multiple themes of seduction. "She's going to take my V card and then hit the pavement like a sneaky, sexy, little Tom Cruise."

"Your V card?" I asked, choosing to focus on that rather than the fact that Alice apparently has a whole entire seducing Jasper wardrobe.

"Yes ma'am," Jasper replied. "You didn't know that about me?" He raised a brow and I shrugged.

"Guess not."

Huh. I suppose I just assumed he and Maria would have... huh.

"Our parents were very adamant about waiting, Bella," Jasper explained to me. The atmosphere had drifted back to normal and I scooted back onto The Sac as he leaned back into the bowl chair. "Emmett's the only one who really lashed out." He laughed at that and I did too.

"So you and Edward both managed to make it through serious relationships and never _sealed the deal_?"

"That's correct. Not that we didn't want to. I mean, not that we don't want to again _now_! It's not a bad deal!" he laughed again to himself and I smiled.

Yeah, I know Edward wants to. With me! My whole body shivered but I knew it was nothing the blanket could help me with.

"Have either of you ever come close to, um, closing in on the deal? Did you make any negotiations? Any offers thrown onto the table?" I giggled but waited in anticipation for information I knew Edward would never give me. I actually asked him once if he and Tanya ever got close to having sex. He called me silly and then kissed my neck to distract me. It worked.

I knew Jasper would spill though.

"Maria knew my feelings on the subject and respected me for a long time. It was hard to say no to her after she started insisting, but that all seems like a walk in the park compared to what Alice is putting me through," he chuckled and I joined in. I'm just glad he's talking about Alice lightly now. "It's probably one of the reasons she ran off behind my back and made a _new deal_ with someone else. As far as Edward goes, from what I've heard Tanya was the ice queen in the beginning of their intimate relationship. He never spoke of it as an issue between them. They never really touched much anyway after the first year or so. It was just not... them. The only time I've ever seen Edward falter on deal making was when he was in rare form."

He laughed harder now, remembering something it seemed. My interest peaked.

"Rare form? What, with Tanya?"

"Oh no, Tanya wasn't around for this. This happened during one of their 'off times' as they used to call them. We were on tour and Edward made a new friend. Mr. Jack Daniels."

I gasped and Jasper continued to laugh.

"Edward has a drunk almost sex story?" I asked in awe, sad that I've never heard about this before.

"Sort of," Jasper answered. "We like to refer to it as 'The Sex That Never Was'."

I laughed at that and begged to hear the story. It didn't take much, apparently Jasper will never forget the hot, rainy June night, 2 years ago in Portland.

"He was pretty bummed because Tanya was being, well, herself. I made a joke after the show about giving him a shot to chill out with, and Emmett of course took me seriously. Edward never really had the urge to drink heavily, none of us did, even in high school. That's probably why it effects us so heavily when any of us decide to hang out in Pina Colada Ville."

We both laughed and I asked, "So Emmett got Edward drunk?"

"Pretty much. I mean, Maria had come down to the show with us so I was distracted, and Emmett shouldn't ever be in charge of anything that involves responsibility for another human being. He got caught up betting a guy at the party that he could fit a whole pack of tortillas into his mouth and didn't notice Edward taking more drinks. By the time I came back around the house he was just gone..."

Jasper laughed again and I just couldn't imagine it. Edward's always so... not drunk! It just doesn't seem to fit.

"What he's like drunk?" I asked seriously.

"He's ridiculous, man," Jasper chuckled. "He's absolutely the most emotional person alive when he's drunk. It's never just one emotion though, he goes back and forth so quickly. He over dramatized_ everything_, but it was hilarious. He actually gave the entire party a dramatic re-inactment of his and Tanya's relationship that night. He made this other drunk guy play Tanya because he had long blonde hair that reminded him of hers. The whole entire time he's just clutching the half empty bottle of JD. We have a video of that somewhere. That was the year Emmett got his camera."

This is amazing information. An Edward that does dramatic re-inactments? Amazing.

"I need to see that, Jazz. But wait, what about The Sex That Never Was? It's not with the blonde dude, is it?" I grimaced and Jasper snorted out one loud laugh.

"No! Oh man, no, no, no. There was a girl at the party that noticed our little drunk Eddie and tried to lay claim on him. She was probably about 16 though, so there was no way anyone was about to let that happen."

"So how did it lead to almost sex?" I asked, growing a little discusted and annoyed at the child that tried to seduce Edward.

"We make it sound worse than it was, but the Edward doesn't really remember it so it allows us to give him a hard time about it. She didn't fail to be rather suggestive through out the night, and drunk Edward isn't an idiot so he caught on pretty quickly. He sat her down, like the drunk little gentleman he is, and explained to her that she was too young to engage in 'the act of love' with him. He then proceeded to explain to the poor girl that he did not love her, but if he did fall in love with her then he may be able to be convinced to 'ravish her in all the sexual ways' as he so eloquently put it."

"He said that to her?" I asked through laughs.

"Oh yeah. We watched that part of the video about 10 times because he's so dead serious when he explains it to her. She asked what she could to do make him love her that night. He hought long and hard about his answer. We were waiting for him to say something about having a kind heart, or being like Tanya, or being _un_-like Tanya, or anything that was somewhat deep. I mean, he was still Edward! But no. He turned to her and told her he always wanted to 'see a lady longboard'. That would be the key to Eddie's drunken little heart. Long story short, we all trekked out into the rain, pulled his longboard out of the jeep and stuck the poor girl on it..."

He paused to laugh at the memory and I suddenly realized why Edward got so touchy-feely the first night he ever taught me to ride the longboard so long ago in the parking garage. How odd that it's something he always wanted in a girlfriend. Or a sexual partner I suppose, if we are speaking of drunk Edward.

"So she gets on the thing and manages to ram right into him within the first 10 seconds, knocking them both over into the lawn in the pouring rain. She assaulted his mouth right away, taking advantage of her position atop him, and Emmett and I found it extremely odd Edward wasn't fighting her off. I mean, she was 16 and this was _Edward_. He wasn't exactly into making out on front lawns with our younger groupies."

My stomache twisted and I bit my tongue to keep from expressing my true feelings about this _child_ that thought her tongue should be anywhere near my fiance. Granted I didn't even know of his existence yet, but still. My Edward. My fiance. My mouth. Mine.

"Bella, you look like the World War II is erupting in your chest. It's ok..." he chuckled again and I sighed.

"Just finish the story, Cullen."

"Well his hands were active at first, one landing on her back and one still clutching the JD. We couldn't tell if he was fighting her off or getting in to it. Right as we decided we needed to intervene he stopped moving all together. He passed out cold. He had no idea the 16 year old was 2 pants buttons away from molesting him on a front lawn. I peeled her off of him and Emmett carried passed out Edward to the jeep and locked him away from the crazy girls who didn't really mind that he wouldn't remember their time with him... a few of them lingered outside of the jeep though. We had to post Emmett on drunken Edward guard after he woke up inside the jeep alone and started singing '_One is the Lonliest Number_' at the top of his lungs."

He shuttered and I wasn't too far from doing the same. My poor, drunken, almost sexed-up by a 16 year old Edward. I still couldn't imagine it, but it amused me all the same.

"So are there any more drunk Edward stories?" I inquired.

"Nope. Unfortunately the boy is smart enough to pace himself and save us all from the soap opera that is drunk Edward."

"That's too bad. Your mom doesn't make strong egg nog, does she? We could team up and get him looped for Christmas. It can be your present to me."

I smiled at him and I was fairly sure he'd be in. A part of me wanted to experience a crazier version of Edward for myself and Jasper does love to stir the pot when it comes to his brothers. He didn't really smile back at me though, he just sort of seemed to try and smile. His eyes looked unsure.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not going to be here for Christmas. I'm going to spend it with Alice, she asked me to go home with her," he said slowly.

I didn't even think about the fact that that makes perfect sense. I didn't think about the fact that Alice and Jasper should be together, or that_ I _was uprooting my family's regular Christmas routine just to be with Edward this year.

I didn't really think at all. I just said, "No," as if vetoing the decision is in my power.

"Bella, it's not that big of a deal..." he sort of laughed at my serious response.

"No. She should come here. You should be here."

I still wasn't really thinking about anything I should have been. i was just thinking about myself. And the fact that Christmas, once again, is betraying my trust. Taking people away from me.

"This is going to be a weird year for her. Her family that usually flies in isn't going to be there, which is making her really sad, Bell. Her grandmother and her cousins won't be there due to health issues so her house is going to feel empty. She wants to be with her parents but she doesn't want to dwell on the feeling that the house is so empty on Christmas, so she asked me to spend it with her. There's no way I can say no to that."

I finally started thinking and I knew it made sense. I would have been even more pissed if he decided not to go with her when she needed him. But it was sad for me. I love Jasper. He's my brother. He's my confidant a lot of times. Rose was coming to spend Christmas in Forks, I suppose I just figured we'd talk Alice into coming here too.

"Well. Fine. I'm just going to miss you, I guess," I admitted.

"Yeah, me too. You're pretty alright," he said lightly with a classic Jasper smirk.

"What about New Years?" I asked hopefully. Surely Alice's family doesn't need her for that.

"We can probably work something out for New Years," Jasper thought out loud. "I'll talk to Alice."

We moved on after that, talking about smaller things like work and school until we both drifted into lazy mode and dozed off a bit. I awoke when I heard the door open and the familiar jolt went through my body.

Edward's home.

I heard him set some things in the kitchen, some on the counter and then some in the fridge, and then he went into my room. I heard him open some drawers and then close them again. I felt my body start to warm in anticipation of his presence next to me. Edward wasn't too pleased with Waits Naps at first, I could tell, but when he realized he could join us for an hour or two when he got home he became more accepting. He even tried to get in on our matching pajama theme, buying a green pair for himself. It was cute that he wanted to fit in, but Jasper and I secretly agreed we like our original red version of the pants better.

I kept my eyes closed as I listened to him walk out of my room, into the kitchen, and then finally towards the Love Sac. I could hear Jasper's even breathing in the bowl chair.

Finally I felt his weight crawl in behind me and then the 2 most sensual smells in my world hit me at once.

"You brought me coffee cake in the Love Sac?" I asked as his arms wrapped around me and the little piece of wonderful was held in front of me.

"Of course I did, love," he said quietly as he pressed a kiss into my hair. I shivered again and he tightened his grip around me, not knowing I was nowhere near cold now that he was home, despite the shiver.

"How did you know I wasn't sleeping?" I asked. He moved his hand up to stroke a strand of my hair and for the first time I noticed the 4 inch gap between his palm and the maroon sleeve. Ah, welcome to Waits Nap Time, Hoodie 2.

"I saw you smiling as I walked by," he explained with a chuckle. Oh, I didn't even know I was doing that. Stupid subconscious smiles...

I moaned softly when I took a bite of the coffee cake. He's the best man ever for brining me this delightful treat.

"I love you," I whispered to Edward with a full mouth.

I waited for him to whisper something heartbreakingly sweet back to me, because I'm spoiled and can't get enough of that crap now, but he said nothing. He just reached a hand around me and pulled off a piece of the coffee cake for himself, making me frown.

The longer the silence lingered the more sad I got. I finished the small piece of coffee cake and I turned to him. His face fell immediately when he saw my pout.

"I said _I love you_," I announced to him, softly but sternly.

"Oh, was that to me?" his green eyes widened and his perfect brow raised and he looked honestly confused.

"Well duh! Who the heck else would I be saying that too?" I laughed shortly.

"Honestly I thought you were speaking to the coffee cake," he laughed quietly and as soon as I registered his words I joined him.

"Do I do that often?" I asked through my chuckles.

"More than you know, I think," Edward replied as he went back to stroking my hair.

We just laid there embracing as the CD switched to "The Heart of Saturday Night", one of my favorite Waits CDs.

I giggled once more as I thought of the drunk Edward story and remembered to tease him about it later since I could feel my eyes drooping again.

"Happy nap time my Bella," Edward whispered as I nestled into his chest.

"Happy nap time Edward Anthony," I replied.

Suddenly I felt his lips press gently to mine and all I could think of was that child girl assaulting him on the front lawn. I deepened the kiss and twisted my hands in his hair, making sure that if drunken Edward ever graced my presence he would know who to come to for a good lip assault.

"God, I love you," he said huskily when I finally released him.

"And don't you forget it," I mumbled.

I fell back into my nap then, wondering the whole time if giving Edward a bottle of Jack Daniels for Christmas would be inappropriate.

**Ok, I'm afraid to ask it because getting this chapter out felt so hard... but I have to do it.**

**Hit or miss? Let me know details my friends! It really does help :)**

**I really hope to have the next chapter up soon! You guys are the best and I'm so greatful you stick with me through this! I have great plans for More More More, and I cannot wait to share them with you, even at my less than speedy pace.**

**Shout out to Alyaa and Laura who made their own IEWIS themed tote bags. You guys made my life happy with those pictures :)**

**LOVE YOUS! **


	10. Check Yes Juliet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the gloriousness of Twilight.**

**A/N: Hello IEWIS Land! I've missed you!**

**So, some exciting things have been happening! First of all, IEWIS got nominated for 5 Twilight Awards! I can't even begin to describe how honoured I feel by that. I had no idea what I was getting into when I started that story, and this whole IEWIS experience continues to be fun and amazing. Thank you! I don't know when voting starts, but I promise I will let you all know so that the MHA can go to work :)**

**Also, IEWIS is currently the fanfic of the week over at www (dot) covenofeternaltwilight (dot) com. A huge thank you to Mayra for the notification and for being a fan of IEWIS Land herself :) You should check out their site. They posted a pretty great excerpt from IEWIS and I'm am greatly honoured by this as well.**

**That should be all for now my friends! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the fact that in Chapter 10 we get to relive Christmas IEWIS Land style!**

* * *

Chapter Ten - Check Yes Juliet

"That makes absolutely no sense. I hope you told him how absurd he's being..."

_From my right I heard Edward calmly go "Bella"._

__

Naturally I turned my attention to him immediately and right when my face turned to him he reached up and smeared frosting all across my nose and left cheek.

"Surprise again!" I heard Edward laugh as I glared at him and started to wipe the frosting off of my face.

He had not planned wisely though. Since he was standing to my right I was blocking his only exit from the kitchen. I smiled pleasantly at him and slowly reached my hand into the corner of my cake and scooped up a big handful of cake and frosting.

"No Bella, this is my favorite shirt," he pleaded with a small laugh, already knowing my plan. His eyes looked a little alarmed.

"All I'm trying to do is share my birthday cake with you Edward," I smiled sweetly as I started walking towards him slowly, backing him up against the wall.

"Isabella Swan don't come any closer to me." He warned when he ran out of space to back up in, but his mouth could not keep the smile off his face.

"Maybe you shouldn't have started something you can't finish, Edward!" I almost yelled his name and I finally got close enough to him to pounce.

I grabbed him around the waist with one arm as he reached out to push me away, but I was quicker and we were both cracking up and leaning on the kitchen wall for support. I reached up with my hand full of cake and landed it right in his hair.

There was an audible gasp from Rose, Alice, and Jasper behind me, and most prominently from Edward pinned next to me. He looked at me with a very shocked expression and I met him with a very satisfied smirk of my own.

_He had stopped struggling and was pinned between me and the wall. I then took my hand and drug the cake and frosting through his hair and down his face very slowly until my fingers fell off his chin.  
_  
"And what do you suppose he meant by the 'middle child' comment?" For the first time ever I felt myself scowl at the sound of the voice next to me.

"I don't know, dude, let it go," Emmett said. I heard him turn the TV up and I closed my eyes to try and get my concentration back.

"It's rather cliche, if you ask me. Which is odd, because Jasper has never been one to be cliche. Nor has he ever been one to be mediocre, which he should know. He's never beent treated that way by either of us, or our parents, I'm sure of it...."

I sighed, shut my eyes even tighter, and willed my memory to take over.

_I opened my eyes and Alice's face was hovering above me, her small body sprawled across both of us, one arm wrapped around each, both of Edward's around me._

__

"Yes Alice, it was a very pleasant night. And morning..." Edward chuckled and Alice started back into her chorus of squealing and wiggled her little body in delight on top of us making me wake up further and turn a bit.

I looked up to a smiling Edward and had to hold back a small squeal of my own as I realized last night was not a dream. Edward had just confirmed it had indeed been a very good night... and morning. Wait.

"A good night and morning?" I asked. Alice stopped wiggling then and we both looked at him in confusion. Something was wrong if I didn't know what he was talking about.

He glanced at the clock and then at Alice then back to me. The devilish version of the crooked smile filling his face.

"Well yes, love, it's only 8 in the morning. We didn't finish... hanging out until about 7:15."

That did it.

_"AAHH!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!..." Alice was going to combust with happiness as the squealing took on a new volume and the wiggling commenced. I felt my face turn red, but I couldn't help giggling as he just smugly smiled and rubbed my back._

"I don't see what any of that has to do with Alice, either! I wonder if I should speak to him. Emmett do you think we should speak to him?"

_Seriously, Edward?_ I thought to myself. It's like he could see inside my mind and use what I was thinking about to distract me from my much needed concentration.

"Huh?" Emmett's confused voice replied. He's wasn't paying attention either.

I fought to ignore it as efficiently as Emmett...

_We all took spots along the small stone wall that bordered the ocean and gazed across the sea to Lady Liberty._

__

I noticed Edward turn his gaze to me and I smiled out at the ocean because of it.

He turned his whole body so he was facing me and had his side resting against the stony ledge. He reached a hand up and tucked some of my flowing hair behind my ear.

"Let's live here someday, in New York," he said to me excitedly but softly.

"Ok," I said as I turned and smiled at him.

"Really?" He asked flashing his perfect teeth at me in a dazzling smile.

"Why not? It's such an exciting city." Well, anywhere would be exciting with Edward I thought after the words came out.

He wrapped his arms around me and leaned his forehead on my cheek.

"I feel like we will be able to do anything together Bella."

He was speaking so sweetly it melted my heart. I was surprised I was allowed to keep living without it.

"We will," I replied confidentially.

He leaned in and kissed me then and the moment was entirely too romantic. The other's had wandered off somewhere, I had no idea where, but I knew that Edward and I were alone in our moment. He pulled away slowly and looked at me, romantically.

"Bella, I love you so much it's borderline inappropriate."

I giggled at his choice of words even though he spoke them seriously.

"It's true!" He defended

"I believe you!" I defended back.

_"Good. Because you are my life, my Bella. The breath in my lungs, the blood in my veins, the beats of my heart, they are all yours."  
_  
"Bella what do you honestly think? Do you think I should speak to him? He needs to know the truth. Do you think I should?"

I let out a loud, frustrated sigh and turned to him as I let my hands fall heavily onto the ivory keys I've grown pretty comfortable with.

"What are you praddling on and on about?" I asked, frustrated. I couldn't help it. He interupted a good one that time and it upset me.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked as his eyes widened in shock. Understandably so.

I have never, ever referred to Edward speaking as "praddling" before. Not when he goes on endlessly about the creation of the electric violin, or the red color that appears in my hair in the sun, or the baseball games he and his brothers like to play with Carlisle. Not ever. Normally I am pleased just to be hearing the sound of his voice.

But as I'm trying to concentrate on the memories that help me play the stupid Christmas song my mother wants me to perform for her in less than two days, it's just distracting me and making me angry.

"I'm sorry, you don't praddle, you just interrupted my memory of you," I sighed.

He chuckled and his features softened. Emmett snorted a small laugh from where he was on the couch across the room but I ignored it.

"Which one was it this time?" Edward asked softly. He's finally used to the fact that I have to attach my memories to my playing. Weird, I can refer to the noise I make on the piano now as "my playing".

"Well the last one you interrupted was from when we were in New York. I liked New York." I smiled at him and he returned it. I couldn't help but lean up and press my lips to his. His smiles are like bait.

"You guys suck now, I miss the fighting," Emmett whined, causing us to break apart.

"Shut up Emmett," I laughed. He only continued to pout though.

"No, I'm serious. This lovey-dovey stuff is a Grade A Bore Fest. The only reason I came down here was to watch you two get your fight on."

I laughed and shook my head. Ever since about a week ago I have been able to play Carol of the Bells all the way through, as long as I concentrate, and the frustrated piano fights between Edward and I stopped after I stopped getting angry at myself. I'm no Edward, but I can play this one song pretty flawlessly, so I've been in a considerably better Piano Mood as Jasper referred to it.

"I disagree. I like this much better," Edward said to me, making us both laugh quietly.

"I like being skilled at playing the song," I said happily.

"I like being skilled at playing your mom!" Emmett yelled. He then chanted a "Hey-oh!" to himself and all three of us laughed pretty hard at his joke.

Rose and Esme walked in the door then, they'd been grocery shopping on behalf of Rose's parents. The Hales insisted on paying for our Christmas meal since the Cullens were "letting" Rose stay with them for the holidays. In reality they're not so much "letting" her stay as Rose firmly refused to "be shipped off to some over done, sun filled resort. _Again_." She fought her parents pretty hard to get her way, but in the end she won and she seems genuinely excited to be having a Christmas the traditional way.

"Emmett, look what we got!" Rosalie exclaimed happily as she raised a bag full of mistletoe into the air.

So maybe "genuinely excited" isn't the best way to describe a Christmas-spirit-filled Rosalie. She's a little out of control, actually. Ever since her and Emmett flew in four days ago it's been nothing but Christmas music, ornament hanging, present shopping, and basically any other activity Rosalie connected to a traditional non-Bahama related Christmas.

"Heck yes! Mistletoe is probably the best part of Christmas. I love your hot little Christmas spirit, Rosie!" Emmett smiled as he carefully set his bowl of popcorn down on the couch and then lept up to capture Rose in a kiss.

Esme smiled as Edward and I got up to help her take bags into the kitchen.

"Would you mind putting everything away, kids?" Esme asked us with a pleading look when we set everything on the counter. "I have something I want to surprise your father with at work."

She smiled brightly and held up a loaf of pumpkin bread in her hand.

"Of course not," Edward answered and Esme thanked us, kissed us both on the cheek, and then rushed from the kitchen. I heard hear tell Emmett and Rose to "save some of that _Christmas spirit_ for your wedding night!" with a laugh once she got into the entry way, and then I heard the front door open and close.

"Carlisle and pumpkin bread, huh?" I asked Edward with a laugh as I tossed him a bag of cookies. I doubt any of us will get to taste those before Emmett rips through them. My worry faded when I noticed there was another bag.

"Ah yes. Carlisle is to pumpkin bread as Bella is to coffee cake," Edward joked as he caught the second bag of cookies.

"I love coffee cake!" I moaned and closed my eyes.

Before I could open them again I was pressed into the counter by a very familiar, tall, lean, heavenly scented body. His arms wrapped around me and his mouth crashed into mine.

"I know you do," he said against my mouth. "I love you, Bella. I love you more, and more, and more..."

I giggled as his mouth left mine and found my jaw line. The giggling was due to the shock of being ravished by Edward in the kitchen.

I pushed my hands into his hair and pulled up, earning a groan from him and then compliance as he allowed me to pull his mouth back up to mine. I kissed him hard, and then softened it slowly.

"You surprised me," I whispered to him with a smile.

"I'm sorry love, I couldn't help myself. You have no idea how tempting you can be," he chuckled huskily, causing me to shiver. He smiled at my body's response to him and I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"My love of coffee cake turns you on?" I teased and he laughed.

"It's not the love of the coffee cake as much as it is the ways in which you express that love," he explained as he kissed down from my temple to below my ear.

"I'll try to tone it down," I said quietly when he hit spots that drove me crazy.

"Mmm, please don't," the velvet purred.

10 months. I have to resist doing the deed with Edward for 10 more months.

"Aren't you two supposed to be putting away groceries?" Rosalie's voice said in an amused tone, causing Edward to back away from being practically on top of me and allowing me to attempt to breath normally again.

"Here bro, I bestow upon you the best aspect of the Christmas time," Emmett said with a smile and then tossed Edward a leaf of mistletoe. "Now you can attack your lady with an excuse!" He winked at Edward and then held up the rest of the bag of mistletoe over Rose and kissed her hard again.

"Leave it to you to take advantage of the only remotely sexual aspect of Christmas," Edward said in a disapproving tone. It didn't escape me that his hand tucked the piece of mistletoe he had been thrown into his own pocket though.

I turned back to finish putting away the food and Rosalie walked over to help me.

Edward grinned widely as he turned to Emmett. "You're keeping the rest of it?" he asked as we watched Emmett thow out the plastic bag and then stuff the entire plant into his own pocket.

Emmett said nothing but simply hit his hand against the pocket a few times and nodded.

"Your mother is going to want to put that out, you know," Rose said.

"She'll have to buy more then. I need this stash for an experiment," Emmett said calmly back.

"Experiment?" Edward asked. We all turned to look at him. This should be good.

"Well yeah," Emmett started, picking up and apple from the table and taking a bite out of it before he continued. "I figure if one little leaf of mistletoe equals a lip lock then the whole bag full can get me to at least 2nd or 3rd with Rosie." He took another bite and winked at Rose who scoffed.

Only Sexless Emmett would go as far as using mistletoe to try and get action from his fiance.

"Good luck with that," Rosalie chided. I saw the hint of her smile though, and I knew that Emmett wasn't completely off on his theory. He amuses her too much for her to deny him _everything_.

After that the boys were sent away to hang the extra strand of blinky lights Rosalie found at the store and she insisted her and I bake something. As much as I already missed Jasper (he's only been gone 24 hours) it was nice to have another girl from our little family to do holiday things with. Alice would've loved it too, but I was purposefully not dwelling on the fact that she's wasn't there.

"Alright Bells. Let's get cookin' good lookin'!"

Wow. This Christmas stuff really has an effect on Rose.

"What do you want to make?" I asked as I looked around at the kitchen trying to get inspiration.

"I don't know. What's Christmasy?" she asked, looking around as well.

I bit my lip and opened the fridge, racking my brain for the days I used to cook up a storm in my kitchen back in Phoenix.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours, two pumpkin pies, and one failed attempt at Figgy Pudding later, Edward and I were laying in his bed attempting sleep. I say attempting because we were failing horribly. He kept pulling that damn piece of mistletoe out of his pocket and holding it over my head.

"Are you excited about your parents' arrival tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"I am! I feel like I haven't seen them in forever. This is the longest I've ever gone without seeing them. My mother is going to flip out when she first sees us," I smiled at the thought. Renee loves a good reunion. Then I thought about it some more and added, "Actually I can't be completely sure she'll come to hug me first. There's a good chance she'll attack _you_ first. I think you're her favorite now."

I tapped his nose with my finger and we both chuckled.

"Jealous?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"No. I think out of you and I Carlisle likes me best, so we are even."

We laughed together and then he raised the plant over my head again and kissed me.

"So have you noticed how into Christmas Rose is?" I asked him as I laid my head on his chest again.

"Yes I have. It's cute, isn't it?"

"I love it! I can't believe she hasn't had a traditional Christmas since she was six! It's just sad."

"I have to say, the pies, and the hot chocolate, and the Christmas movie marathon, and the mistletoe," I felt him raise his arm and I lifted my face to get my kiss, "are all very nice. But the life size animatronic Santa Claus that she purchased for the front lawn? That may have been a bit over board."

I laughed and said, "Well it's nothing I would ever buy, but it's a fine addition to the Cullen Christmas Wonderland if you ask me." I laughed again at the thought of the personalized sign Rosalie brought home three days ago. Yes, the one that actually says "Cullen Christmas Wonderland" on it.

"He's creepy, Bella. The eyelids blink and the belly moves as if he's actually breathing." Edward faked a shudder throughout his whole body and I laughed. "It's not as if anyone is actually going to see it, either! We live approximately one hundred miles down a forest-clad road!"

I laughed harder and ran my hand up and down his arm.

"My parents will see it! I bet Alice would like it, too."

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. When they escaped I felt my mouth turn into a pout and my shoulders droop into my body slightly.

"Not that she'll see it," I added sadly, like a disappointed five year old.

"Don't be sad my Bella," Edward soothed me. "I was saving a piece of news to surprise you with..."

I looked up into his clear green eyes and propped myself on my elbow. "What?" I asked anxiously.

He lifted the mistletoe up and kissed me briefly.

"Alice called me this evening. It seems she has purchased some tickets for her and Jasper to join us _here_ on New Years Eve."

I squealed and clapped my hands and I think Alice's spirit over took me at that point.

"That is the best news, ever! Thank you Edward!" I smiled and he smiled and the moment was perfect.

"I didn't really do anything, but delivering news that makes you this happy is always a pleasure, love," he said as he pushed some hair back from my face.

I calmed down and laid back down on my side to face him. I reached up to put a hand in his spectacular hair and I ran my fingers through it over and over again as we continued our conversation.

"I think I'm addicted to them, Edward," I admitted.

"Who? Alice and Jasper?" he asked.

"And Rose and Emmett," he pouted, "and you of course," I added quickly as he chuckled. "Always you. But I'm realizing it goes beyond just wanting to share my life with you. After they surprised us here for Thanksgiving I haven't been able to feel complete without them."

"I know what you mean. I miss the way things were in Los Angeles." His arm moved up. Mistletoe. Kiss. "I promise you I will do whatever it takes to make our lives like that again," he whispered against my lips when he pulled away. "I think we can convince Jasper and Alice to go back, once she has finished school and he has finished-"

"Being a dip shit?" I blurted out.

Edward fell into a fit of laughter and I slapped my hand over my mouth as I laughed and felt the blush flood my face.

"Sorry, that's just what I refer to him as when he goes into his 'I'm not good enough for Alice' mode," I explained.

"It makes sense," Edward agreed. "I was nothing but shocked after you told me about his fears with Alice. I knew something was going on with him, but I had no way of guessing he would assume he's not enough for her. Or anyone..." Edward trailed off in thought and his hand lifted again but this time it was his mistletoe free hand and it ran through his hair. It's easy to see how upset he gets over Jasper thinking less of himself. All of the Cullens love each other too much to be ok with one of them feeling badly about themselves.

"We never got to discuss it much, since it took you a while to process the information and then you became ready to talk about it _in the middle of my piano lesson_," I said. He looked down at me and raised his perfect brow in accusation.

"Ok, so it's probably my fault we haven't discussed it since I snapped at you for interrupting my memory, but I need to concentrate to play! You know that! Not all of us can be musical geniuses."

"I know, I apologize for interrupting your odd little method, but I was trying to figure out how to help Jasper myself. Emmett was too busy watching that ridiculous 'Sex in Space' special on the History Channel to give me any feedback, so I automatically turned to you."

He lifted his arm. Mistletoe. Kiss.

"Well I'm open for discussion now. What do you think you can do?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his hair again.

"I don't think I'm going to do anything," he said confidentially.

"Really? From what I caught at the piano you seemed pretty desperate to speak to him about it," I said with a laugh.

"I know, I was... but I've thought about it more... and now I don't think I should get involved. He and Alice will work it out. I have faith in them."

He flashed me the crooked grin and I caught a hint of menace in his eyes. Something was un-innocent about his decision to stay out of it, that much I could tell. I stared at him for a few more seconds and then decided that if he didn't want to tell me what's going on it must not be a big deal. Maybe he wants to keep it between him and Jasper, which is fine. He may need a more inconspicuous approach to it anyway, since I'm not sure I was supposed to tell anyone about Jasper's insecurities, let alone Edward and Emmett. I couldn't help it though, it was too ridiculous to keep to myself.

"Not everyone can have is as easy as Romeo and Juliet," I sighed as I let my thoughts drift around trials and tribulations of love. Seeing as how they were my first example of love and continued to be my favorite (aside from my own real life unexpected love story), my thoughts went directly to my literary friends.

"Easy?!" Edward asked with a scoffish sounding noise. "Isabella, for a well-read girl you don't seem to have comprehended that story very well. You do remember they both killed themselves foolishly, don't you?"

I sat up on my elbow again and prepared myself to defend one of my favorite literary pieces.

"That's irrelevant, Edward, the beginning of their affair was so simple when you strip it down to just the two of them. If stupid politics of their families hadn't gotten in the way they would have been perfectly happy just like _that_," I snapped my fingers on the word "that" to emphasize my point. He scowled, unconvinced.

"Untrue," he responded. "Romeo surely would have messed everything up with her eventually. The man, excuse me, _boy,_ is intolerable. I've never been able to stand him! He's always in his head, over thinking everything. No wonder Rosalind doesn't desire him in the beginning, he's a rash, whiny, hormone driven moron. The only thing he really did correctly was propose to her, thank God. That was the only way to define that he was the man in the relationship."

I felt my mouth open in shock. Edward was really passionate about his dislike of Romeo, and I had no idea. It struck me hard because I'd always had a little thing for Romeo since I've only ever viewed him as a soulfull hopeless romantic.

"And before you say anything, I know that I over think things as well," Edward added before I had time to even form a response. "But I've never claimed to love every part of myself or my actions so there should be no issue there."

He smiled at me, overly satisfied with his argument and I still just stared at him. After a few moments of my silence his arm lifted.

Mistletoe. Kiss.

I finally sighed and laid back down extra close to him.

"I guess... you're _kind of_ right," I said. "It doesn't make him any less attractive to me though."

He scoffed and I felt his hand start to stoke my hair. "You _would_ feel that way, wouldn't you? After all, you're marrying me and I'm intolerable at times as well."

We both laughed and I nodded in agreeance just to tease him.

"It seems we can call Alice and Jasper our very own Romeo and Juliet then, since he's being a pretty intolerable dip shit right now," I said lowly making Edward laugh harder.

"Hmm," he thought out loud, "I suppose they are the closest thing we have to their torrid love affair. It does seem to be getting as unnecessarily complicated."

I grunted to agree with him and then buried my face in his neck, breathing in his scent and moving the maroon hood out of the way so I could kiss my favorite spot.

"So how much did you spend on me for Christmas?" I asked Edward with a stern look when the though occurred to me.

"Isabella, you know I am not going to disclose that information to you," he stern looked me right back.

"It better not be too much, Edward! I will freak out on you in front of the whole family, you know I will," I warned.

"I know," he smiled evilly and looked at me as if that was exactly what he was looking forward to.

I opened my mouth to protest but before any sound came out he lifted his arm and his mouth attacked mine, his tongue taking any words I had away and swallowing them up. I moaned and ripped the mistletoe out of his hand and flung it across the room.

"Excuse me, I was not finished with that," he pulled away and complained with swollen lips and dark eyes.

"Yes you were," I leaned in and kissed him fiercely, then hitched my leg over his waist and watched as his eyes grew darker yet and comprehension flooded his face. "We're done kissing."

Something related to a growl escaped him and he flipped us over, straddling me and chuckling deeply as I giggled.

"Indeed we are."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You. Are. Perfect." I said in between kisses.

Edward's face lit up in victory as he mumbled, "hardly," but made no effort to stop my shower of kisses in his lips.

"This is boring," Emmett whined from above us.

"Actually, it's mildly entertaining," Rosalie disagreed from behind me on the couch.

"I know I'm enjoying myself," I smiled and kissed my favorite pair of lips again.

"No. Once again your lovey-dovey-ness is making me nauseous, I'm hungry, and my arm is tired," Emmmet growled.

"Then you shouldn't have lost," Edward said casually with a sexy smirk as he leaned in for another kiss.

It is currently around 1 am the morning after the night of Christmas and Edward and I are basking in our left over Christmas love on one end of the couch as Rosalie plays with her new bright red iPod on the other end.

Emmett is currently standing on the other side of the couch holding mistletoe over our heads as we explore our last traces of _Christmas spirit_.

The day's journey to this moment was wonderful, full of family and love, presents and joy.

The day started off with Rosalie and I waking up extremely early to start Christmas off the right way. I wasn't even angry when she snuck into Edward's room and woke me up at six in the morning. I actually smiled and whisper yelled, "It's Christmas!" to which she replied, "I know! Get up and drink peppermint hot chocolate with me!"

We did, then we went about setting out muffins, yummy yummy coffe cake, and hot chocolate for everyone else.

Then we set to the task of waking everyone up.

"I've got my parents, you get yours, then I'll take Edward and you get Emmett," Rosalie said quickly as we stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Ok!" I agreed automatically then quickly said, "wait - _you_ get Edward and I get_ Emmet__t_?" That wasn't normally the way things went on around here...

"Yeah, we have to switch it up so neither of us get's distracted by the boys in the bedroom, if you know what I mean," she sighed in an exhausted manner and I saw the sense in her plan.

"Emmett's not letting the mistletoe theory go, is he?" I asked.

"Nope. Has Edward didtched his piece yet?" she raised a brow and smirked.

"I didn't know the boy could hold his arm above my head for so long!" I replied with a wonderous laugh. "I mean, seriously, he kissed me before the plant came along but now he's using it as a device to stay permenantly attached to my lips!"

"I know, right?" Rose threw her hands in the air in an exasperated manner. We laughed at our boys for a minute and then regrouped and set off to take care of business.

I jumped on my parents bed like I used to do when I was five years old and they loved it. They were staying in the Cullen's beautiful guest room and they were loving Forks. Ok, Charlie was pretty pleased with the cold weather and the green that covered everything, and the general small town feel of the place. Renee was enjoying living in the Cullen's giant house and ignoring all of things that Charlie loved.

Since my jump on the bed and yelling "Merry Christmas! It's time to wake up!" method worked so well with my parents, I decided to use it on Emmett as well.

I opened his curtains and revealed the lovely overcast sky. I would prefer sun, but truthfully I was just pleased I still hadn't had to deal with snow. Edward told me I didn't have to deal with it "_yet_", but I decided to hold onto my hope that it would just forget about Forks altogether this year.

"What the heck, Bellarina?" Emmett sat up and rubbed his eyes when I finished jumping on him and yelling. He looked at me in an odd manner for about half a second then his face lit up and his huge goofy smile took over. I sort of envied his ability to wake up so quickly. I know it's not only on Christmas he has that ability, unlike me.

"Are you excited for Christmas?" I asked.

"Heck yes! Mom and Pop Hale bought us a crap load of food and my second favorite family is here."

"Well good then!" I cheered. "Now get up and get dressed!"

A defiant look took over his face and I instantly knew that my big brother was going to mess with me.

"Maybe I'm still tired," he said with a faux yawn. I hate faux yawn.

"You're not," I said seriously, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Don't be too sure sister..." Emmett laid back down in his bed and lifted the sheet up to his chin. For some reason the comforter seemed to have been kicked to the floor, in the middle of winter in one of the coldest places I have ever been... I almost shuddered at the thought of how it got there when I remembered with relief that Rosalie is a "hot sleeper" and I didn't have to push away images of her and Emmett engaged in their _Christmas spirit_.

He closed his eyes and I was instantly on top of him trying desperately to pull the sheet away from his body. No body is allowed to joke about stalling Christmas.

Of course my attempts were futile. Emmett's a bear of a man and has more strength than about five Bellas put together. I was laughing wildly and pleading, "please Emmett, please!" when I felt _him_ walk in behind me.

"Excuse me, but as far as I know we are nowhere near Delaware," Edward's velvet joked and I laughed even harder but kept up my fight from atop Emmett.

"Please come get your grabby little woman off of me," Emmett laughed, proving he was not at all fatigued by fighting my attempt to de-sheet him. Stupid, faux sleepy, giant, bear brother.

"Of course," Edward complied. And before I could look back at him to tell him no his arms wrapped around me, turned me around, and threw me over his shoulder. His strength turned me on for a split second until I saw Emmett stick his tongue out at me and then my face landed in the middle of Edward's back.

"Thanks bro!," Emmett yelled as Edward sauntered down the hall.

"My pleasure," Edward chuckled and then actually hit my behind and I could just picture the satisfied smirk on his face.

He quickly got to his room and set me down once we were inside of it.

"He better be getting ready," I grumbled as I looked down and smoothed out my Christmas shirt. Rose and I went Christmas outfit shopping the other day (that's how heavily Rose's Christmasy spirit has effected me, I was actually excited about shopping for about two hours) and we managed to get wonderful Christmas get ups for ourselves and the boys.

I went about straightening out my bright red top and made sure all of the red sequens were still in place. Check.

The rest of the ensemble consisted of black skinny jeans (Alice would be so proud) and green flats. Rosalie chose the same exact outfit except she had a green sequen top, red flats, and oh - she looked like she just walked off the runway in it.

Satisfied with my sequen inventory I looked up and smiled a the sight before me.

Christmas Edward truly is sight to see.

He was dressed similarly to me, in the same theme of green and red, as Emmett would be with Rose. He had a bright red sweater on (oh how it complimented his hair) and a long sleeved green collared shirt underneath, sticking out of the sweater in all of the right places. He wore nice black jeans as well, not skinny jeans but fitted boy jeans, and he donned his converse which were not special for Christmas but still drove me wild just like any other day he wore them.

"I love you Christmas Edward," I said as I leaned in for a kiss.

"Wait," he said quietly as he backed away from my approach. Odd.

I watched him walk across the room and to where his dresser stood. Then he bent down and I rolled my eyes as he retrieved the small piece of mistletoe I had thrown across the room the night before.

"There," he said as he walked back over and placed it above my head. I got my kiss and smiled as I pulled away.

We walked downstairs shortly after that and we were greeted by the whole family, Emmett in his green sweater and red collared shirt to fit the theme Rosalie and I created. He was also wearing tiny, fuzzy reindeer antlers on his head which looked ridiculous and adorable all at the same time.

The rest of the day passed in a wonderful blur. We exchanged presents with our parents, saving the ones that delt with Alice and Jasper for later, and we played games and listened to Christmas music. At one point Rosalie made Emmett dance with her in the middle of living room causing Edward to feel the need to do the same. He scored a few more points as the best person ever with my mother by asking her to dance with him. She glowed and he winked at me as he led her to the middle of the room, teasing me silently about being her favorite. I stuck my tongue out at him and retaliated by asking Carlisle for a dance, which was wonderful. I definitely found out where Edward got his smooth moves from. It wasn't long before Charlie surprisingly asked Esme for a dance as well and the living turned into our own private Christmas ball.

I played the song on the piano for Renee a bit later and she cried. I was proud that I only messed up once though Edward insists I was "flawless and beautiful" the whole time. He's a bit biased, I feel.

The night really peaked much later, however, when the parents had gone to bed and Edward brought down his macbook to hook us up with a live feed of Alice and Jasper, courtesy of some web cam thing.

This is how we had decided to do the presents between the six of us a few days ago when Jasper flew out to be with Alice. We sent all of our gifts to the two of them with him and Alice had shipped her gifts to the Cullen house sometime the week before. We were going to save the couple-y gifts for last and do the group gifts huddled around the laptop's screen.

The gifts were great. Emmett got everyone the shirts he hadn't been able to get us the year before. They each had his face plastered across the chest and the line below it read: "You mom loves my face on this shirt!" It was truly an Emmett gift.

Rosalie got us gifts as couples, giving Alice and Jazz, and Edward and I each gift certificates to a nice restaurant in Seattle and then a movie theater. Again, it was much along the same lines as last year and still greatly appreciated.

Alice gave us each an Alice original. Edward got a very nice gray jacket that looked amazing on him (surprise, surprise), Emmett got a forest green sweater that had what looked like white racing stripes down the side (Rosalie appreciated that detail), Rosalie got a blood red skirt that had lace detail and looked very elegant and, dare I say, sexy? I received a dark blue V neck top that had long sleves and the name "Cullen" written in elegant script on the back. When I tried it on briefly (Alice needed a fashion show from all of us) Edward looked like he was going to explode with approval when he saw his name scrawled across my back. Well, soon to be my name.

10 months.

Edward and Jasper both went the musical route, getting everyone CDs that they thought were appropriate. I didn't recieve one form Edward since our coupley gift time hadn't come yet, but the CD Jasper got me was amazing. He made me a mix CD instead of purchasing one for me. He included many of my favortie songs including "Rhiannon" by Fleetwood Mac, "New Coat of Paint" by Tom Waits, and "A Change is Going to Come" by Sam Cooke. Those were the first three tracks listed on the back and that's as far as I got before I had to thank him over and over again for such a personal gift. Sure I had all of these songs on my iPod, but the CD was special because it proved that Jasper really paid attention to who I was and what I cared about.

Eveyone opened the presents I got them last and right after Jasper opened the documentary on The Rolling Stones that I found for him (he lost his original copy sometime over his break up with Maria - see I pay attention too) I announced that I actually did have something for Edward to open in front of the group.

I had to make him open in front of them, it was more of a present for Jasper and Emmett anyway. At least his reaction was.

"Jasper, you really cannot keep your big mouth shut, can you?" Edward asked as he pushed the last piece of wrapping paper aside and grimaced down at the giant bottle of Jack Daniels in his lap.

Oh. Yes. I. Did.

"Sorry man, it just slipped out one day during Waits Nap Time," Jasper laughed through the screen. I could barely hear him over Emmett's howls.

Edward glanced up at me and a shadow of a smile played on his face.

"I can't believe you know that story," he said with a pitiful look.

"I couldn't believe when you knew about Bella Baggins," I replied with a smirk.

He didn't reply, he just sadly looked back down at the bottle of JD and his brothers kept laughing until Rosalie and Alice calmed them down enough to tell the story. It was better the second time around.

"I did not say '_ravish you in all the sexual ways_'," Edwad defended once Jasper reached that point in the story. Alice had tears in her eyes and Rosalie was holding her sides.

"You most certainly did!" Jasper retorted.

"Dude, we have it on tape if you want me to fish out the evidence," Emmett offered as he gestured towards the general direction of the garage with the half eaten cookie that was in his hand.

Alice, Rose, and I launched into a chorus of "Yes! Get the tape!" but it wasn't needed when Edward bowed his head and quietly said, "Maybe I did mention something along those lines..." and I had to kiss his cheek to get him to smile meakly.

The story continued in high spirits until we reached my least favortie part: The child that attempted to molest MY Edward.

"You have never seen a thirteen year old female freak out until you have given her a drunk and horny Edward!" Emmett was explaining boisterously.

"_Sixteen_, Emmett, she was sixteen years old, at the least," Edward interrupted sternly.

I started to frown.

"Doesn't matter, bro! Thirteen - sixteen, she was still young and determined to jump your bones." Eveyone laughed and Edward almost smiled again at his brother but looked back down to his old friend, Mr. Daniels, and continued to pout about the story being told.

"All I saw were hands and legs, a little girl, and that half drunk bottle of JD rolling around in the mud of the lawn in the middle of the down pour," Jasper continued. "It was disturbing."

Edwad looked up at me then and he actually did smirk when he saw that I was frowning.

"What's the matter, love? Suddenly you don't seem as interested in the story as you once were."

I threw him an annoyed look and forced a sweet smile onto my face.

"It's ok. I can handle hearing about a little taking advantage of you because I know what's coming next. We're actually about to get to my favorite part. Boys?" I turned to Emmett and the image of Jasper on the laptop screen and they smiled and continued on with the story.

I turned back to Edward and he was the one frowning now, but he winked at me quickly before I turned my attention back to the progression of the Drunk Edward Escapades.

"So now I'm posted outside of the jeep, literally turning away these girls that are trying to break in and have their wicked ways with my passed out little bro," Emmett said through his last mouthfull of cookie. "I finally told the last one to bug off, when suddenly... he woke up."

Emmett stopped in a dramatic pause and I clapped my hands in anticipation the very same moment Edward groand and dropped his head.

"And?!" Alice pleaded.

"And then we heard it," Jasper smiled knowingly at Emmett and I. Edward's head didn't lift at all.

"Heard what?" Rosalie commanded.

"_One is the loniest number that you'll ever do_," Emmet sang softly in Edward's direction. "Come little bro, show em' how it's done," he laughed.

Edward kept his head down and shook it violently in refusal. I'm pretty sure the sides of his perfect face were lifted though, indicating a smile.

Jasper continued since Edward refused, "_Two can be as bad as one, it's the loneliest number since the number one..._"

When Edward still shook his head I jumped in.

"_No is the saddest experience you'll ever know! Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know..._"

I for sure saw his cheeks lift with that one. He didn't raise his head though, so we still had work to do.

Emmett took back over, "_Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do..._"

"_One is the loneliest number, oh, worse that two_," I sang to my pouting love.

Rose joined us then, singing loudly, "_It's just no good anymore since you went away, now I spend my time just making rhymes of yesterday..._"

Edward was still pouting and Rosalie wasn't having that.

"Come on, Eddie, you know you want to sing too," she said as if she were dangling something tempting in front of him.

He lifted his face, finally, but before he had a chance to say anything Rosalie said, "I know, I know. Don't call you 'Eddie'," and rolled her eyes.

That got him. All of us broke out into laugher, and the real "One" by Three Dog Night started playing from Alice and Jasper's side of the screen. She must have had it on her computer.

We all started laughing and chanting to Edward, "Sing it! Sing it! Sing it!" but he kept refusing through his laughter. Finally, when it got to the part we had left off at earlier he yelled, "fine!" and belted out, "_One is the loneliest number, one is the loneliest number, one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do!_"

He sounded glorious and looked amused and the laughter in us all was only trumped by the chorus of, "_One is the loneliest, one is the loneliest, one is the loneliest, one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do!_" that we all sand together.

That's how we finished the song, happy and together. Alice and Jasper were sharing a banana as a microphone, Rosalie and I were "serenading" each other, Emmett sang all the back ups, and Edward sloshed around his unopened bottle of Jack Daniels.

When the song ended and we all calmed down we said goodbye to Alice and Jasper and discussed how happy we were we would all be together in just a few days for New Years Eve.

Edward shut the lap top and Rose and Emmett moved to the other end of the big couch so we could slip into the ever anticipated couple gift time.

I swallowed hard as I sat down with my small gift for Edward in my hands. I was nervous beyond belief to give it to him, and although I'm not big on presents I was really counting on him giving me mine first so I could have just a few more minutes of calm before my freak out storm.

We sat facing each other, both of us sitting cross legged with our knees touching. He instantly flashed me the devilish version of the crooked smile and I knew something was up.

"What did you do?" I asked seriously.

He chuckled and put on his best puppy dog eyes. Great. He probably bought me a boat, or a planet, or a car made of gold or something.

"I may have slipped up and gotten you two presents," he admitted with a smoldering look. So he was going to try and smolder his way out of trouble? Nuh-uh.

"Edward!" I whined, "We had a one gift rule. I specifically made it so you wouldn't out present me."

He chuckled again at my whining. "You broke the rule first, love," he tilted his head towards where Mr. Daniels was sitting on the floor right next to where we were sitting.

"Puh-lease," I over emphasized the syllables just to be a little bit more of a drama queen, "that was more of a present for Emmett and Jasper, and you know it."

I smirked then and he nodded in agreement. He turned serious and raised a brow as if he were considering something.

"Alright then, I have a compromise. Your second _real_ present to me can be the gift of no complaining." He sat there and stared at me, all proud of himself and waiting for me to agree.

I thought it over and realized that was probably more of a gift to him than anything I could buy him. He is, after all, Edward, and showering me with needless things always seems to make him pretty thrilled. It didn't seem like such a bad deal if, in the end, my compliance with not complaining became a gift of pure happiness for him.

"Deal," I said shortly, nodding once.

"Excellent," he smiled in a rather dazzling manner and I remembered for the billionth time just how wonderful happiness looks on Edward.

He pulled a small box out from behind his back and set it on top of the larger one that was resting in his lap. Present #2 didn't appear to be large, so that was a good sign.

"Alright money bags, hand one over," I joked after a few seconds of silence. I held out my hand and he handed me the bigger package first.

I gasped when the wrapping paper fell away and the book was revealed to me.

I gasped even louder when Edward reached over, opened the front cover, and revealed Austen's autograph on the inside.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do not tell me this is a first edition copy of Pride and Prejudice signed by Jane Austen."

He nodded at me and stared at him in disbelief. I looked back down at the book and ran my hand over the cover, loving every, single thing about my first present and the perfect man who gave it to me. Honestly, things like this don't cost too much, especially not in Cullen standards, but Edward knew that it was something I would never buy myself and so he got it for me. Because as dull as it may seem to others this was a treasure to me.

"Look at that, she does know how to accept a gift properly," Edward joked as he tucked some hair behind my ear gently. Only then did I realize I was smiling down at the book like an idiot.

"Thank you," I breathed. "Its perfect."

I leaned forward and he met me half way, sticking his hand in his pocket and pulling out the mistletoe and lifting it above our heads right before our lips met. I giggled into him and asked, "really?" as I looked up at the all too familiar piece of plant.

"Christmas isn't over yet, it's still necessary," he smiled then kissed me. "Now. My turn."

He held out his hands eagerly and my stomach dropped as the nerves came back full force.

"I have no idea what you have to be nervous about my Bella," Edward said gently. I'd already let him in on my little secret of wanting to hurl every time I thought of giving him his gift. It only seemed to make him more excited.

"Ok. You're right. Well, no you're wrong, but here anyway," I rambled before thrusting the small present into his hands.

He smirked at me the entire time he unwrapped the very obviously shaped gift. There are only so many ways a CD can be shaped.

He grew confused when the whole thing was revealed to him, however. The blank disk sat in a bright green jewel case (picked to mirror his eyes, obviously) and he clearly had no idea why nothing on it was marked.

I hadn't thought this part through. The living room wasn't the ideal setting for the rest of the present, the real part, the listening part.

I stood up and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room and upstairs. Rose and Emmett were engaged in discussing something so they didn't notice or mind our departure. I led him to his room and shut the door.

"Sit," I commanded, pointing at the bed. He complied and I noticed he was still holding his second present for me in his hand.

I walked over to his stereo and opened the CD case. Right before I entered it into the player I rethought my actions.

"Wait. No," I said as I turned from the stereo and started walking towards Edward, "you put the CD in, I'll sit."

Suddenly I felt too nervous to even stand. I heard him laugh at me under his breath but he got up and took the CD away from me and sauntered over to the stereo. I sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed the closest pillow to me, lifting it to my head and hiding my face in it.

All too soon music filled his room. His stereo really is impressive. The piano sounds lifted and filled every inch of the space of his bedroom and I worked very hard to focus only on the pretty acoustic guitar sounds. That I could handle.

What felt like seven years later, but what I knew was actually three minutes and sixteen seconds later, the music drifted to an end and silence filled the room instead.

I kept my head buried in the pillow.

"Bella," his gentle voice cooed directly above. I missed hearing him walk over to me in the middle of my trying to make myself invisible.

When I didn't reply he said my name again, still as gentle as before. This time it was closer though. He must be kneeling in front of me to get our faces on such an even level as I sat on the bed.

I felt the pillow being pulled away from my face so I let go and covered it with my hands instead. The musical laugh was quiet but alluring.

"Bella, love, what was that?" he asked softly, stroking my arm with one of his fingers. It tingled.

"It was a song," I replied pathetically. Cue more musical laughter.

"I'm aware of that. Who composed it?"

I didn't have to look to see the anticipation on his face. He knew. He knew it was me. He just wanted me to confirm it.

I didn't verbally confirm anything, I simply took one hand away from my face and pointed directly at myself, closing my eyes to keep from facing him.

"Really?" he breathed. He sounded incredulous. Not in an offensive way though. Not in way that hinted that he didn't believe I could do it. He sounded very much like he did believe me but he couldn't believe that what I was telling him could be true. It sounded much the same way I felt the very first time he admitted to having "more than friendship feelings" for me.

I looked at him then and I saw it all in his eyes. Pride, and joy, and surprise, and faith, and love. I nodded and smiled, loving the way his face seemed to be glowing.

"For me?" he asked quietly, taking my hand in his and squeezing it.

"Well, yeah," I shrugged. He smiled and shook his head back and forth very slightly, as if not believing it should be possible. "Well you already wrote me one, a great one, and I thought that maybe it would be something I could really surprise you with, you know? Something unexpected. You have everything else so I had to get creative," I rambled and his smile grew wider and wider with every word. "So I asked Jasper to help me, and he really did a lot of the work. He played the guitar and hooked us up for the recording... he also helped direct me a lot of the time when I had no idea where to start or what to do next... I-"

He cut me off with a mind blowing kiss that literally sent me flying backwards onto the bed. I couldn't feel or think anything that was outside the realm of Edward's body. It wasn't terribly lustfull or needy though, just completely and utterly emotional. I'd never felt such a flood of emotions before, good or bad.

When he pulled away I was so out of breath my panting was audible. He wasn't in much better shape.

I sat up and he did the same, only then did I notice that he was crying.

"Edward," I said softly as I sat on my knees in between his legs. I took his face in my hands and traced my thumbs over the two wet lines that the escaped tears had made down his face. They slowly traveled over his sharp cheek bones, down to the edges of his delicious mouth that was trembling very slightly. "Are you crying?" I asked the obvious.

"Bella, you have no idea what this means to me. I... there are no words," he brought one of my hands to his mouth and kissed my palm softly over and over again. "You are the most amazing woman to ever live. No one has ever thought to give me the gift of music, I never thought I'd meet anyone who would know me well enough to guess that it's always been a secret desire of mine..."

He bashfully tilted his head down and looked up at me through his lashes.

"You have a secret desire for someone to write you a song?" I asked.

He shrugged and I ran my hand through his hair until he looked back up at me. His eyes were still glossy but all of the tangible tears were gone.

"I suppose I assumed that it was a slightly odd desire for a man to have," he explained. "But how could I not want it? Music is my greatest love in life, aside from you. I've never told anyone because it seems like a rather silly request to make. I'm just in awe of you and your ability to truly give me everything I've ever dreamed of. Aside from that I am so completely impressed with your skill."

He caught me off guard with that one.

"Edward, you don't have to..." I trailed off. The look in his eyes told me to shut up.

"Bella, I know how difficult it is to write a song, a _real _song that conveys emotion and has soul. That piece of music is beautiful, which makes sense since it's a reflection of you."

We smiled at each other again and the nerves finally left me completely, leaving me with nothing but relief that I had done the perfect thing for Edward. He's always going above and beyond for me in the perfection category, it was nice to feel like I could actually do the same for him.

"It's your turn again," he said to me as he reached for my second present and laid it in my hands.

I threw him a playfull annoyed look one last time and then turned my attention to the small box in my hands.

I lifted the lid and then shut it again in a knee-jerk reaction to the shock that flooded through me.

He reached over and took the small box from my hands, his eyes sparkling the entire time.

He opened the lid slowly and I looked back down again, this time fully taking in the small golden band sitting next to the thicker one in the middle of the black velvet that lined the inside of the box.

Silently he lifted the smaller ring out first, took my left hand in his, and slid the delicate ring down my finger until it rested against my engagement ring.

He then took the thicker gold band out of it's place and placed it on his own ring finger on his own left hand. He held his hand up next to his face proudly and I looked back and forth between his hand and mine.

Back and forth between our wedding bands.

"Edward, are these..." I couldn't finish the question that I already knew the answer to because the sight of him wearing the ring that claimed him as mine was doing funny things to my insides. Just when I though he couldn't get any more attractive...

"Our wedding bands. Yes."

I smiled and lifted up my had to inspect how wonderfully the simple gold band completed the ring that I was already used to having on my finger.

"There's more though, love," Edward informed me as he took my left hand back into his own.

He started to slide the new gold ring off of my finger and then quickly took off the one he had placed on himself and held them up to me, side by side, angling them so I could see the inside of each ring.

There, inscribed on the inside of both of our wedding bands, was a delicate font reading, "More. More. More."

"Perfect," I murmured as I felt the tears well up in my eyes and spill over.

The pleased look on Edward's face was outstanding as he slipped the small ring back on my finger and I took his from him and slipped it on his finger myself.

"I love them, Edward. I love seeing that ring on you... I finally know what you mean about how my ring effected you... wow."

He chuckled and me entwined our left hands together.

"Of course we are not supposed to wear them before the ceremony actually takes place, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted you to see them early, on your favorite day."

I continued to cry as I smiled at him in thanks. "They are beyond perfect, Edward. I can't believe you had them inscribed. I never would have thought of that!"

"It's all I can think when I'm around you my love. There are no other words more fitting for how I will always feel about you. I will always want more, and I will never tire of telling you that I do," he said as he kissed my tears away.

"The feeling's mutual," I lamely replied as I reached into his pocket and pulled out the mistletoe I knew was residing there. I held it over his head and he chuckled as I captured his lips with my own.

A few minutes, one mistletoe toss across the room, and a lot more kisses later, we were interrupted.

"Hey Bellarina, Eddie, stop_** not**_ doing it and come back down stairs!" Emmett yelled outside of Edward's door.

We heard him walk away from our room, since Emmett can't do anything quietly, and then we sighed as we reluctantly took off our wedding bands and placed them back in their black velvety (temporary) home.

We walked downstairs and entered the living room only to find Rosalie staring intently at the clock on the DVD player with sad eyes.

"Four...three...two...one...gone," she sighed and turned to me. "Bella, it's midnight. Christmas is officially over."

I made an "awe" sound and walked over and hugged her, reminding her that we only hd three hundred and sixty four more days to prepare for the next year. That made her smile.

It was then that Emmett became doomed to Mistletoe Duty.

"Dude, time's up, how many you at?" he asked Edward as I settled into his arms on the couch, still glowing from the amazingness of the day.

"Fourteen. You?" Edward replied as he reached down and moved the Jack Daniels from the floor to the end table right next to where I set my book.

"Damn! I only got a measly f'kin eleven!" Emmett slapped his knee and Edward pumped his fist in the air.

"Oh no, did you guys have a Cussin' Day?" I asked. "On Christmas?"

Both boys nodded and Rosalie and I both rolled our eyes.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Emmett asked with what seemed like a great deal of effort.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Edward.

"Emmett and I set terms for the day this time around," Edward explained. "Sometimes we do this. We agreed that the winner for today would get to ask the loser to perform one task for them within the next 24 hours."

"Oh," I said with a smile. "Do you have any ideas what you are going to make him do?"

The crookedness of the smile that broke out on Edward's face was menacing all in itself. He looked over and Emmett and pulled out his beloved piece of mistletoe, reaching it for once not over my head, but to Emmett.

"I would like you, my dear brother, to please help Bella and I prolong our _Christmas sprirt_."

I giggled as Emmett groaned but got up and snatched the piece of mistletoe out of Edward's hand.

"Seriously?" he asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Absolutley," Edward replied with a straight face. Then he pointed to the spot behind the couch where he wished for Emmett to stand and directed him to lift his hand higher, lower, and then just a bit higher until the mistletoe was hoovering over us at a distance that was pleasing.

Rosalie pulled out her new iPod and smiled, saying, "This is pretty amusing, sorry Em."

I watched Emmett roll his eyes and then try to look anywhere except for down at Edward and I, then I turned to the most amazing boy in the world and smiled against his first kiss. Then his second, then his third, and so on and so fourth into the wee hours of the night.

"You. Are. Perfect."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Time flew by, thankfully, and before I had time to blink it was New Years Eve.

Alice and Jasper were with us, Carlisle and Esme were at a party being thrown by the hospital, Edward was wearing green which is my favorite color on him, and we've done nothing but laugh and play grape toss all night. I loved it.

We kissed and cheered and the boys set off small fireworks outside of the Cullen house down by the river when the clock stuck midnight.

We headed back to the house shortly after and Alice stopped dead in her tracks as we began getting close to the back door of the Cullen house.

"Oh shoot, Jazz, I left my shoes down by the river, can you go get them for me?" she pouted a little and even though she didn't need an excuse she added, "I have to go potty, and yeah, it's heading into emergency mode!"

The rest of us laughed at our little friend and as Jasper walked back down to the river with Emmett and Rosalie who volunteered to go with him Edward and I followed Alice into the house. Right before we entered through the door I caught them sharing a glance and I turned to Edward, stopping him before the door.

"What are you and Juliet up to?" I asked. Edward and I had been referring to Jazz and Alice as Romeo and Juliet in secret for few. It makes us laugh.

Things are still the same between them ever since they returned from Alice's after Christmas. She makes constant innuendoes about getting in his pants and he turns a slight shade of green every time any of us mentions anything even remotely related to our weddings.

"Come inside," Edward said quietly in response to my question. He led me inside where I instantly notice all of the lights were off. A soft glow was coming from the living room doorway and the way the light shifted and moved alluded to nothing other than the glow of candles.

He silently led me by the hand to the large living room and I gasped when we entered and Alice was standing on top of Edward's piano.

The first thought that flew through my head was that Edward was going to turn five shades of purple and assault one of his best friends for treating his precious instrument in such a heinous way.

When I looked up at him he was smiling though, looking all handsome and pleased with himself as he stared at Alice. This made no sense. He doesn't even handle it well when I set my jacket on top of the piano, I'd never imagine him smiling about someone actually standing on it.

Alice hadn't been lying about her shoes though, and she was barefoot which took away the risk of her high heels scraping the sleek black paint. I also noticed that she was standing on a thin red blanket that I recognized as Jasper's. My gaze traveled around the room and I clutched Edward's arm as I took in every single candle and rose petal strewn through out the entire space. There were hundreds of red and white petals and candles of various shapes and sizes surrounding us. When my eyes found Alice again I looked at her face and became extremely surprised when I found insecurity there. Alice never looks like that. That's when I knew something big was happening.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked quietly. We weren't standing very close to Alice and I felt like I needed to let her stay in the very obvious focused state she was in.

"It seems we were wrong," he whispered back to me, leaning down so as not to disturb Alice as she stared intently at the doorway.

"What?" I asked back.

"Alice is not our Juliet, she's more of a Romeo figure tonight..."

Before he could explain further the back door opened and shut and Jasper's voice faded from a joking manner to a confused tone. I heard him ask, "what's going on?" to which Emmett replied, "I don't know," in a tone that confirmed he really didn't.

Edward left my side at that point. He walked by the piano and looked up to tiny Alice on top of the it. Her eyes flitted quickly to his face and he nodded slightly at her and flashed her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, looking more like Alice than she had since we entered the room, and then focused back on the doorway.

Edward met Emmett and Rosalie at the door, whispering quietly to their confused expressions and then leading them over to stand behind me. His hand ran down the length of my arm and then his fingers stretched down my palm until they twisted with my own.

Everyone's attention turned to Jasper as he entered the room, tiny black high heels in hand. He stopped after taking two steps in, and said, "Alice?"

"Hi Jazz," she said with a cute little smile.

He looked utterly confused but started taking slow steps toward her. Her smile grew with each step he took and he stopped when he was directly in front of her, looking up to her. He looked around nervously at the candles and the petals, but I don't think he even registered that the rest of us were in the room.

I laughed to myself and questioned Edward's comment to me just a few moments before because in this moment, with Alice looking down and Jasper looking up to her perched atop the piano, they looked very much like Romeo and Juliet in the famous balcony scene. How are the roles reversed like Edward said? Unless... No way.

"What's going on Alice?" Jasper asked in a shaky voice.

"Jasper, I love you," Alice began. Her voice came out a lot stronger than I expected it to and I noticed that she seemed a thousand times more confidant now that Jasper was standing in front of her. "I love you more than I ever though I could love someone, actually. I know you don't care much for things like this," she waved her hand around at the decked out room and smiled to herself a little. "I admit, that was mostly for me."

That comment finally got his movie star smile to break, but his eyes still looked confused. Alice continued.

"But _me_, Jazz, I'm _am_ for you. I'm yours forever and that's really what all this is about. I wanted to make this a grand gesture because I want you to feel special. I want you to know that to me, you will always be worth all of this, and much, much more. To me you are worth everything. My life, my dreams, my future, my heart, they are all yours."

I heard Rosalie sniff behind me and I saw a tear trickle down Alice's face as well. I was still too in awe to form tears.

Alice's tears seemed to pull Jasper from his trance on the floor and he dropped Alice's shoes to the ground then climbed up onto the piano bench and then next to Alice on top of the piano. Edward's hand tightened briefly around mine and I smiled at his concern for his baby, then felt happy that he sacrificed so greatly for his family.

Jasper took Alice in his arms and asked, "Alice, what exactly are you getting at?"

She smiled up at him and then took a small step back from him so as not to be pressed up against his chest. Edward's hand tightened even more around my own and my eyes widened when I saw the look the took over Alice's eyes. I'd only ever seen that look once before, in only one pair of determined green eyes.

Holy crow, she _is_ his Romeo.

Alice sunk down to just one knee and looked up at Jasper confidentially.

"What I'm getting at is the fact that I want you to be mine, forever. Jasper Cullen, will you be my husband?"

Jasper froze, my mouth fell open, Emmett and Rosalie both gasped, Edward stiffened, and we all waited together in anticipation for his reaction.

I have absolutley no idea what could possibly have been going on in Jasper's head at that moment, but mine was chanting, "_Don't be a dip shit Juliet, say yes, say yes, say yes...._"

**There it is my dears! **

**I haven't done a cliffy is SO LONG! It almost feels good :)**

**Send me your thoughts and everything else that you wish for me to know! (Hit or miss? I still feel the need to ask)**

**I cannot get enough of you guys because you are all too good to me. I thank you again and again. I really am going to try to respond to more reviews this time around. They all make me smile :)**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, I promise I will try and make time for it since this one left off where it did! **

**LOVE YOUS!!!**


	11. Romeo Delight

**Disclaimer: You know by now that I am not Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: HAPPY EPOV SUNDAY!! [It's close enough...]**

**First things first, you should listen to "Jump" by Van Halen before and during your read through of this chapter. It makes it a lot better. You'll see why.**

**Second things second, this is an old school EPOV, meaning that it is not the length of a usual chapter. I'm just warning you ahead of time, so you can't get mad at me, please! haha It's not as short as the first days of EOPV Saturday, but it's definitely not the usual length. This DOES NOT mean that all of the other chapters are going to be this short, it's just that I didn't want to leave the cliffy cliffing any longer. You all demanded a quick update, so this seemed the proper way to do it. Next chap will be a BPOV and will be normal length :) **

**Third things third, you guys are _amazing_. Thank you for every single review, PM, pledge to vote, question, everything! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Ok, Chapter 11 awaits you!**

**Ready, set, EDWARD!**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Romeo Delight

_BPOV_

__

Alice sunk down to just one knee and looked up at Jasper confidentially.

"What I'm getting at is the fact that I want you to be mine, forever. Jasper Cullen, will you be my husband?"

Jasper froze, my mouth fell open, Emmett and Rosalie both gasped, Edward stiffened, and we all waited together in anticipation for his reaction.

_I have absolutley no idea what could possibly have been going on in Jasper's head at that moment, but mine was chanting, "Don't be a dip shit Juliet, say yes, say yes, say yes...."_

EPOV

I felt my entire body tense, even more than it had every time one of them shifted anyone weight while standing on top of my piano, and I waited with what felt like the whole world for Jasper to reply.

_"Be smart, Juliet,"_ I thought to myself in a demeaning manor.

With his foolish behavior towards himself lately I would not put it past Jasper to mess this up thoroughly. And I did not sacrifice the safety of Florence for him to be, as my beloved Bella would say, a dip shit.

I wouldn't have taken part in any of this had Alice not been so incredibly convinced it would work.

"Edward, I_ have_ to do it," she had said in the tone that meant she wasn't going to change her mind.

So I decided to help her in whichever ways I could, hoping desperately at the same time it would help my brother as well. I sucked in another tiny, paranoid, tense breath as Jasper idly shifted his weight and his foot slid across the top the piano. I vowed to never offer up Florence as a device like this again and closed my eyes briefly to remain calm.

_ Never again, Florence, I promise. Neither of us deserve this borderline torture._

"Jasper, say something," Alice said as she looked up at him from bended knee. She didn't sound angry or afraid. She actually sounded a bit annoyed that he hadn't responded in any way yet.

He still didn't reply and I wondered briefly if I should be worrying about Bella's health because I couldn't feel her breathing next to me. If our Romeo and Juliet's inability to get engaged kills my fiance I _will_ go on a rampage.

We all continued to watch silently and tensely as he finally snapped out of his statue-esque stance and sank just as Alice had, except he landed on both of his knees as opposed to her one.

He searched her face for a second and it looked like he was actually going to say no, like he was actually going to ruin this for all of us...

But then Alice leaned toward him slightly, took both of his hands in hers, and simply smiled at him. Something changed.

"You're sure, Alice?" he asked her in a hushed tone that was both intimate and serious.

"Yes," she replied instantly and with force.

"Even though I-"

"_Yes_," she said again, harder.

"Positive?"

"Jasper."

He was really pushing it now. Her little eyes narrowed and she actually looked a bit dangerous.

Then it happened. He smiled widely, flicked his head slightly, flinging a few strands of hair from his face, and asked,"This isn't just so you can get into my pants is it?"

Alice squealed, Bella let out her breath, Rose muttered "thank God", Emmett whooped, and I cringed slightly as Alice threw herself at my brother and they landed with a rather loud thud on top of my precious Florence.

"That was the best way I've ever heard anyone say yes," Emmett said at an impressively low volume since Alice and Jasper were whispering private things to each other and then started kissing sweetly.

I kissed the top of my Bella's head and she smiled up at me, her eyes full of love and hope and happiness.

"Edward?" Alice called to me, breaking the invisible wall between them and us.

I walked over to the piano, knowing what she wanted and smiled at them as they sat up and the others followed me over. I brought the small box out of my pocket and handed it to Alice. She wiped a few tears from her eyes then turned to Jasper.

"Hold out your hand," she commanded.

The dip shit actually stuck out his right hand with a perfectly serious look on his face. At least his playfulness seemed to have returned full force.

"Jasper Cullen, don't make me hurt you," Alice's sweet little voice warned.

Everyone laughed in a reserved sort of way. We were still in the middle of a serious situation, as loving and happy as it may be.

Jasper smiled in what I think Bella would consider a "Cullen" sort of way and then he held out the proper hand for what Alice was clearly planning on doing next.

The silence overtook us again, this time void of the thick tension from before.

Slowly, at about the rate the tear was falling from Alice's eye, she slid the thick onyx ring onto Jaspers hand. Of course she couldn't go with traditional gold or silver. Alice's taste will never be ordinary.

She lifted it up to her mouth and kissed it sweetly before looking up his eyes and smiling.

"My turn," Jasper said quietly. "I assume you've covered that base as well?" he smiled at her in a knowing way and Alice scoffed.

"How could you love me if I hadn't?"

I felt the ripple of laughter float through the group in appreciation of the uniqueness of Alice.

Jasper took the small box from where it was resting next to Alice and opened it. He studied the ring that lay inside and his mouth pulled down the smallest bit before he reached in and pulled out another onyx ring that was a great deal smaller than his and lined over the top with a thin line of diamonds.

"Alice, this cannot be the ring that you picked out for yourself," he said as he looked up at her with apprehension.

"Of course not, Jazz, that's just the wedding band. The selection of the _ring_ ring is your duty! I'm not the boy!" she giggled a bit in a breathless manner and Bella leaned into me, raising on her tip toes to whisper in my ear, "Yeah right, Romeo."

I looked into her deep brown eyes and we shared a private laugh at our little inside joke before returning our attention to the event at hand.

Jasper continued to look slightly confused but he took Alice's left hand in his and held the ring directly in front of her ring finger, hovering it right at the tip before proceeding to place it all the way on her hand.

"You really think I can handle that Alice?" he asked.

"Of course Jasper. I trust you completely," she replied and it was easy to see she was speaking about much more than the selection of an engagement ring.

"You really twisted this whole thing around, you know that? It's all been done backwards."

He smirked at her and winked and she smiled back and it was apparent that backwards didn't matter to either of them, they were content in their ways. As they should be.

Suddenly Jasper leaned forward and kissed Alice hard as he slid the ring on the rest of the way. Once it was on she grabbed his face on both sides and held it to her own as the kiss continued. A few seconds later they broke apart, Alice with fresh tears and both of them with fresh smiles, and my brother rested his forehead gently against his new fiancé's.

"I love you Alice. I love you for loving me, and I love you for never giving up on anything, or caring about the right way to do things, and for being original, and completely different from me but completely my other half. I love you for this," he swept his had out, gesturing across the room and then rested it softly on her face. "I love you for doing this your way even though you know I hate romantic things that involve such a cliches as flower petals and candles..."

Again the laughter lifted each of us and Jasper kissed Alice one more small time.

"And I really love you for proposing in front of them," he turned his face and looked at our small group of four standing a few feet away, "so that if I said no my brothers could thoroughly beat the crap out of me for," his gaze focused in on Bella,"being a _huge_ dip shit."

With that the laughter became full and the serious moments were over and the celebration began.

Bella cried, "Alice! You're engaged!" and all three girls cheered as they ran over to her, Emmett walked over to Jasper saying something about "getting it done," and all of them ignored my frantic pleas of, "Piano! Please watch the piano!" because Alice had started bouncing up and down and Emmett was air drumming dangerously close to Florence's top.

"Oh wow, Edward looks like he's going to cry," Alice pointed out when I ran over to redistribute the red blanket that had bunched up under Alice and Jasper during the proposal. It was one of the conditions I placed when Alice asked me if she could use my second greatest love as a device in her plan. The blanket was there for protection from their dangerous feet.

Once everyone was removed from a situation in which they could hurt something I cared about we settled into the living room and enjoyed the ambiance of the romantic setting around us.

Around two thirty in the morning, after discussing the many ways in which Alice and I had taken care of business that had to do with wedding bands and secret proposals, the front door opened and my parents returned from their party at the hospital.

"Hello all of my children!" my father greeted the room in a voice slightly higher pitched than the one he normally speaks in.

"Carlisle, get back here, you forgot your left shoe in the car..."

My mother came in giggling and waving around the shoe that, upon further inspection of his person, Carlisle did appear to be missing. Nothing seemed off about her like it did with him, except for the smile that she wore. I hadn't seen that smile in months.

"Dad, are you drunk?" Emmett asked with a laugh.

"_No_. No, no. No, Emmett I'm not very drunk at all!" our father replied with a lazy wave of his hand.

It was rather unconvincing, the way our father was denying being "very drunk at all" but smiling goofily at us and laughing for no apparent reason.

"Are _you_ drunk?" he asked Emmett with genuine curiosity.

"No way pops, I haven't been down to Pina Colada Ville in a while," we all laughed at the very colorful memories we had of Emmett and his beloved Pina Colada Ville. "Besides," he continued,"I have a lady that keeps me intoxicated with her love." He kissed Rosalie and Carlisle "awed" audibly at their display of affection. The effects of Romeo and Juliet's engagement must still be lingering in my oldest brother. Or Sexless Emmett is really making an effort to break Rosalie down.

"That was sweet," Carlisle cooed from the entry way. I noticed my mother was busying herself with hanging their coats and cleaning off their shoes, smiling beautifully the whole time.

"Mom, dad's drunk isn't he?" Jasper finally asked bluntly.

"No!" our father laughed again. Then he turned to our mother and whispered rather loudly, "don't tell them. I'm going to go get some pumpkin bread and I'll be right back." He actually winked at her and then turned to us, waving his hands at us as he held them in a gun shapped manner like he was shooting silent bullets through the room.

"I'm sorry kids, you father may be a tad tipsy," our mother informed us as she came to sit between Bella and I and Jasper and Alice on the couch. Rosalie and Emmett were in the chair across the room as usual. My father could be heard banging around in the kitchen and singing "Jump" by Van Halen rather loudly. The story is that Carlisle used to be rather musically influenced like his sons, back in his day.

"_I get up! And nothing gets me down..._"

_clang clang clang_

"That's unusual," I said after turning my gaze from the doorway and nodding towards the kitchen while chuckling with the rest of the room. A tipsy Carlisle literally is unusual. I'm told he "let loose" at one of our Christmas parties many years back, but I was about four at the time so I have no recollection of it.

"Well, we've had a very unusual sort of night," mom said quietly drawing our attention into her even more. The way she said "unusual" was odd. She almost caressed the word, as if it had a deeper meaning.

"Y_ou've got to roll with the punches to get to what's real!_"

_clang_

"So I'm guessing the party was fun?" Rosalie asked with a small laugh.

"Oh, it was lovely!" my mother glowed as she answered. All of the beautiful women in the room were only more so with the soft glow of the candles still filling the room.

"_Everyone_ was there and they had ice sculptures and champagne fountains! It really was an all out affair for Forks." We laughed and I raised my brow at the mention of the champagne fountain as I twisted my fingers in and around Bella's. That was probably my father's downfall. He secretly loves things like that.

"_I ain't the worst that you've seen, oh can't you see what I mean? Might as well jump!_"

_clang bang_

"_Might as well ju_-"

_BANG_

"Carlisle!" mother laughed as she turned around in the couch to face the kitchen. My poor tipsy father seemed to have taken his enthusiasm to a level he's not equipped to handle.

"Yes dear?" Tipsy Dad sauntered into the room rubbing his hip and smiled sweetly.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked with a nod towards where he was rubbing his hip.

"I am fantastic, angel," Tipsy Dad said sweetly as he quickly removed his hand from his hip and held it behind his back.

He stepped down into the living room and impressively walked gracefully over to the couch as we all adjusted our positions to accommodate for another body. I cradled Bella closer to me and saw Jasper do the same to Alice as he lifted up her left hand and kissed the thin band of metal and diamonds before settling both of their hands in his lap.

Tipsy Dad put his arm around our mother and then whispered overly loud (again), "you didn't tell them did you?"

She laughed with the rest of us and then replied, "of course not, it's your news to tell."

"News?" Emmett asked as all of our interests grew.

"Yes my children!" Tipsy Dad adresses us all again as he had when he first entered. "I have some fantastic news to share."

He then reached inside of his vest, to the pocket that my Bella envied, and pulled out a rectangular piece of paper.

"This," he held it out towards us and paused as everyone got a good look at it. It was a check. "Is a check!"

Esme chuckled, I would guess that it was at the way he was speaking to us, as if everything painfully obvious thing he said held the upmost importance.

"This check is the first of many that the hospital is going to pay me for my work there. All of my work there!"

He smiled triumphantly but the victory he seemed to feel was lost on all of us.

"That's great dad, but, uh, hasn't the hospital been paying you to work there for the last few months?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, isn't that the reason we've had to eat instant mashed potatoes, they're checks aren't as much as we would like?" Jasper added with a grimace. He never has getten used to Uncle Ben's potatoes.

"No, this check is better!" Tipsy Dad retorted. It was then that Esme stepped in by laying a hand on his arm and gently saying,"why don't you let me explain."

"Apparently your father is a bit too excited to explain this thoroughly," she said with a smile and a glance at our father. He smiled goofily and held his hand in front of her, indicating she should indeed proceed.

"At the party tonight there was an announcement made that the hospital has come under new ownership. It doesn't effect much in terms of the way things will be ran, most people won't even notice a difference besides the lovely idea the new owner has for upscaling the design of the place, which by the way he wants my assistance with," my mother smiled proudly and Tipsy Dad kissed her on the cheek as we all congratulated her.

"Anyway, the new owner also had something to discuss with your father. He pulled us aside and told us that he himself was a retired doctor, unfit to practice in a hospital since the hours are rather demanding, but still interested in helping people. He's recently retired in Forks after working in Seattle for many years, and he has a lot of money he wishes to pour into the hospital. And it's staff."

She paused and again gained a new level of interest. This has the ability to lead somewhere good, for all of us.

"After discussing out current, unfortunate situation with him we were informed that the hospital wanted to insure that your father remained there after our lawsuit was settled. They said they were willing to do anything to make that a reality..."

"They love me," Tipsy Dad interjected with awe in his tone. Bella patted his arm and he looked at her in such a loving way I was definitely certain in that moment that she was his favorite.

"They do," mother continued,"they love him so much they gave him a raise. A rather giant, impressive, unecessary raise." Her voice broke and the happiness leaked out through her words and Tipsy Dad could hold himself back no longer.

"They wouldn't take no for an answer! My children, our life as we knew it is back! The whole staff is getting a generous pay raise. Thanks to the kind board of directors at Forks Hospital, we are now more financially stable than we have ever been."

I watched his smile widen with every word and I knew in my heart that his happiness had nothing to do with acquiring more money. Our father's joy over this matter was based around the fact that he no longer felt like a burden to our family, but once again like he could provide for us and grant us all he thought we deserved. Life hadn't gotten hard for us over this short period of struggle, but that is only due to long, hard hours my father committed to in order to maintain a close reflection of our normal lifestyle. Now that he didn't have to spend time away from his family to keep them out of the dark, he could rest easy.

This really was a blessing.

Before I knew it Rosalie and Emmett were out of the chair and piling on top of my parents in the middle of the couch, pulling everyone in around them until we became one mass of arms and love.

We broke apart and the air was crackling with joy.

"That certainly explains Tipsy Dad," I said as the room resettled after the group hug-pile.

"I did some _celebrating_, what can I say?" he defended. "Their champagne fountains were marvelous!"

"I want a champagne fountain at the wedding, Alice," Rosalie said suddenly. Tipsy Dad cheered a little bit and Alice clapped her little hands as my Bella groaned.

"I forgot, it's after Christmas and Alice is allowed to talk about weddings now."

I turned to my love and smiled,"So sorry our wedding such a burden, love." I decided to play with her because I knew she would not appreciate that comment very much.

She hit me in the chest. Hard.

"You know that's not it at all, Edward," she glared at me and I smiled. She's completely adorable when she's angry.

"Bella's just not naturally equipped for things like wedding planning," Alice said as she took out her Blackberry and started looking intently through it's contents. "And even though I _am_, I have no idea how I'm going to plan three at a time..." she said almost to herself. She turned to Jasper and he smiled at her before leaning in and whispering something in her ear. She simply nodded once at him and then returned her attention back to her phone.

"Oh my gosh! We forgot to congratulate you!" my mother gasped as she looked at the newly engaged couple.

"Let's see the ring!" Tipsy Dad interrupted before she had a chance to actually congratulate them.

Jasper held up his hand and showed our parents his ring causing the whole room to laugh and Tipsy Dad to look very confused.

Romeo and Juliet explained the larger details of the story of their difficult road to the proposal and then we filled our parents in on how the surprise proposal went.

"Wow Alice, you will have your hands full with three weddings in one year," my mother mused. "It's too bad you can't combine them all and have a triple wedding," she laughed.

Alice and Rosalie looked briefly like someone had kicked them in the chest and Bella said, "best idea ever," under her breath with laugh.

"Maybe I'll just plan the same wedding three times," Alice joked. "I'll just order three of everything and the eight of us will be the only ones that know all three weddings had champagne fountains." Everyone laughed and in the middle of it Alice got an evil glint in her eye and turned to me. "Or a Jack Daniels fountain, right Edward?"

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. I knew now that my _one_ drunk story had made it's way into our lives no one would let me live it down. It took almost two years for Jasper and Emmett to stop laughing about it the first time.

I noticed Bella nodding her head franticly and then I shook my head and laughed when Jasper reached over our parents to high five her. Those two being so close was shaping up to be nothing but trouble.

"Speaking of Jack Daniels..." my mother said seriously while turning her face towards me. I grinned because I knew what was coming next. "Edward, why is there a giant bottle of it on the back of your toilet?"

I threw my head back and laughed. Ah, Bathroom Whiskey.

**There it is! Send me your thoughts my friends.  
**

**I really love you all and I hope you are happy! I haven't heard so many people threaten Jasper's life before! I'm glad I saved him from a sure mobbing :)**

**More soon from IEWIS Land, I promise! Get your maroon hoodies ready, we have 3 weddings to go to before the story ends! YAY!**

**LOVE YOUS **


	12. C'est Si Bon

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, at all. **

**A/N: Hola IEWIS Land! Here I am again, apologizing for taking so terribly long to post :( At least it's here now, right?! Right. I started school 2 weeks ago, and I work the 3 days a week that I don't go to school... so.... it's hard to find time. But I did! And I promise I always will.**

**A few things of honourable mention in the A/N at the end of the story, make sure to check it out! **

**But for now, read!**

* * *

Chapter 12 - C'set Si Bon

BPOV

I pursed my lips together and tried to hold in my laughter. I was failing royally along with Emmett, Rosalie, Romeo, and Juliet.

Edward and I had placed the Jack Daniels on the back of the toilet in his bathroom the day after Christmas. It's the only place that seemed appropriate for a giant bottle of whiskey that was not going to be drank anytime soon.

Yes. We made our very own Fork's version of Bathroom Whiskey. It was comforting to us, we really hadn't discussed what it would be like for one of his parents to discover it though.

"Well, mother," Edward began to explain, "it's Bathroom Whiskey. So, the back of the toilet was the only logical place for it to go." Edward smiled brilliantly - it still sent chills down my spine - and the five of us in the room that knew what Bathroom Whiskey was laughed and nodded. Esme looked even more confused. Tipsy Carlilse grinned like the Chesire Cat.

"See dear," Carlisle turned to Esme, "I told you there was nothing to worry about. It's Bathroom Whiskey!" He raised his hands up in about his tenth grand gesture of the night. Tipsy Carlisle had yet to disappoint me with his large, happy antics. The usually composed and refined doctor was Just so... _full_ under the influence of the champagne fountain.

"Carlisle, Bathroom Whiskey doesn't make any sense," Esme scowled at her husband, no doubt not liking being the only one in the room that had no contentment from the term. It was the most beautiful scowl I'd ever seen and I almost felt bad for her not being in on the old Joke.

"It's an LA thing," I tried to explain to my second mother. "One day, pretty close to the time we moved here, Emmett wandered into one of the bathrooms in our old apartment, the one that rose and Emmett still live in actually, and he came out with a bottle of whiskey."

Esme's eyebrow drew up and Tipsy Carlisle nodded in agreement. At what he was nodding, I don't know, but he was fervently agreeing to something.

"It was no JD but it was mysteriously sitting on the back of the toilet so I had to give it some attention," Emmett explained in his big voice. Esme's gaze turned from Edward and I to Emmett and Rosalie. She still looked confused.

"Bella and I have no idea where it came from, even though it was in our bathroom," Rosalie said. We were all getting caught up in the memory as the story progressed.

"I wasn't even around when they found it, but I got asked about it once I got home from work," Jasper laughed.

Esme's stare completed it's route around the room as she turned it from Rose and Em to Romeo and Juliet who were all comfy on their side of the couch. Tipsy Carlisle was still nodding along to everything everyone said.

"Not one of us knows why a miscelanious bottle of whiskey was on the back of the toilet," Alice explained with a shrug. "We asked everyone."

"Or did we?" Jasper asked slyly. Suddenly his eyes turned accusingly toward Edward. I gasped to myself. Juliet may be on to something...

"Did anyone ever ask you if the bottle was yours?" I asked Edward.

His eyes got the tiniest bit larger as the accusation we were forming dawned on him. He held up his hands defensively and at the same moment Tipsy Carlisle pointed directly at his youngest son and yelled, "Ah-ha!"

"Oh my gosh, it was totally Edward's," Alice practically sang as she started bouncing where she was sitting on the couch.

"It was you?" I asked in bewilderment. It's not like this was betrayal of any kind, but I couldn't help feeling a little sad about not being in on a secret Edward had. It didn't seem right that he wouldn't at least tell me.

"No! It wasn't mine!" Edward defended loudly. The past few accusations had flown by in a matter of seconds and he was trying to retrace the steps that had so quickly gotten away from him. "I had nothing to do with the Bathroom Whiskey from Los Angeles, I'm just as stumped about it's origin as all of you."

The five of us who'd lived with him were staring at him in suspicion, Carlisle was now shaking his head in shame as if he'd concluded Edward was alread guitly, and Emse was now holding her head in her hands in an exasperated manner. I'm sure she hadn't expected Jack Daniels on the back of a toilet to lead to this.

"But you are the whiskey guy," I said quietly to Edward, slightly pulling out of his embrace and not wanting to believe he was the whiskey culprit, but also not wanting him to get away with keeping a secret from me for any longer. "There's the story of you being the whiskey guy...with the girl child, and the sex that never was, and the bottle of whiskey..."

"Don't forget the One is the Loneliest Number," Emmett interjected from across the room.

I felt my mouth open wider and wider as the pieces in my mind fit together and formed a picture of a very guilty Edward.

"No Bella, no," Edward half argued-half pleaded, reaching for me. I leaned back a little further, playfully, and the room laughed at our little display. "It wasn't me, love! I am most certainly _not_ the whiskey guy. I'm not the whiskey anything, I abhor that story, that entire night in fact. You know I have not touched more than one politely sized glass of alcohol since then. And that's only on special occasions."

His eyes were pleading and he was looking around the entire room now, trying to convince the whole jury it seemed.

"You do fit the mold, man," Jasper said. He sounded like I felt. Right on the edge of believing and not believing all at the same time.

"How do we know you didn't do it," Rose asked.

"Yeah," Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and I all echied in various ways.

"Yeah, how?" Tipsy Carlisle demanded the loudest, a few seconds after everyone, again throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, let's examine the time frame in which the whiskey appeared in the bathroom," Edward began. The whole room was focused on him, save for Esme who was now rubbing her temple with her fingers gingerly.

"Was there any moment during the days surrounding the discovery of the whiskey where I was not in Bella's company? Other than being at work, in bed, or in the shower, I don't believe there is."

I felt my face turn the color of the rose petals still littering the room at the mention of Edward being in the shower without me. Only because that indicated that the only other option would have been for him to have been in the shower with me... and yeah. Blood red cheeks it is!

Edward looked composed though, and I had to admit he had an excellent point. I thought back to those days. It was the very beginning of Edward and I being together, really, truly, officially together. The more I thought about it the more I realized he had to be innocent. There were very few instances when he was not with me.

"He's telling the truth," I said with conviction after a few moments of thinking. "Work, the bed, and showering were the only places he was ever alone those days... and even then I was frequenting his work, and, even though this sounds way off base from what it actualy is, I was with him for bedtime a lot too."

"But he did shower at our place a lot," Alice argued, still clinging to hope that the mystery would finally be solved.

"Yeah, but I was around for that too, and while I was never in the shower with him," I paused so the new wave of heat could make it's way through my face, "I was there when he went into the bathroom and not once was it with a bottle of whiskey."

Everyone's face fell then, and I knew we would never figure it out.

"So that's it," Alice almost squeaked in disapproval. "Our one and only whiskey guy-"

"I am _not_ the whiskey guy!" Edward interrupted in agitation of his new nickname. I scooted back over to him and placed his arm back around me to soothe him. Or me. Whichever, he was touching me again so everything seemed better no matter how agitated he remained.

"Whatever, Edward, our one and only _alleged_ whiskey guy has an alibi and that leaves us back at square one."

"Damn, we'll really never know..." Rosalie said in a far away voice.

We sat in silence for a few moments, all of us thinking about possible resolutions. It was hopeless. For some reason we weren't meant to know the answer to this one.

"The Mystery of the Bathroom Whiskey remains unsolved," Jasper said in a conclusive tone. Everyone nodded and the case of the Bathroom Whiskey closed once and for all.

"Where's the original, um, Bathroom whiskey now?" Esme asked, finally taking her head out of her hands and smiling again at all of us.

"Good point!" Tipsy Carlisle said to the room. Again, he wasn't really following along but just excitedly trying to egg on the conversation according to what he thought was going on. We all chuckled.

Four heads turned to Emmett and Rose, the current owners of the bathroom the mystery occurred in.

"It's still on the back of the toilet, of course," Emmett said. "Where else does Bathroom Whiskey belong?"

Full laughter broke out then and I kind of liked that we had this small quirk to our group's relationship. Good stories for the kids and all of that.

After that Esme decided that it was time to put Tipsy Carlisle to bed and she got him up and out of the room with little protest.

"Goodnight my children!" Tipsy Carlisle said with one last grand flail of his arms.

"Goodnight dad!" was the answering chorus, along with a roll of Esme's eyes and a lot of chuckles.

"Well look at that, drunk dad is almost as entertaining as drunk Jasper," Emmett laughed after Esme and Carlisle were out of ear shot.

"Almost," Alice giggled. She personally greatly enjoyed drunk Jasper from New York. He had, afterall, given her the kiss of her life in the middle of the street. That's how she explained it to Rose and I anyway.

"I miss drunk Jasper," Rosalie said. "I don't have to babysit him like I do drunk Emmett."

"You like it," Emmett teased.

"I like _you_ enough to put up with it," Rose teased right back with a perfect smile.

"Mr. Pina Colada Ville didn't play with fondue like drunk Jasper did, though," I pointed out. I love everything about drunk Jasper. Drunk Emmett tries to kiss me too often, even if he does make me laugh a lot.

"Oh no, it's FUN-do, remember?" Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Get it right or get the chocolate death!" Emmett threatened.

"Ha. Ha. You're all just envious of how creative I get when I... loosen up," Jasper said as he flicked some hair out of his face with a small jerk of his head.

"Making fruit stuck to the ends of sticks talk is not exactly the epitome of creation," Edward said, throwing Jasper an uncertain glance. "Secret time, however, was genius."

"I loved secret time!" I clapped my hands and grinned like a little kid at Jasper.

"F'kin green margaritas..." Jasper mumbled, making us all laugh. He still had a bit of trouble coming to terms with our obsession with his drunkenness.

"What about the ladies," Emmett asked as he glanced to each of us in turn.

"What about us?" Rose asked.

"Any drunk stories in Ladyville?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I rolled my eyes. Rose and Alice both laughed.

"One," Rosalie said seriously as she held up one finger. "It was on a date and I was foolish to have let him buy me alcohol in the first place." She shook her head to herself.

"Did anything bad happen?" Emmett asked in a fairly serious voice. He was concerned.

"No, unless you count me singing 'Private Dancer' in a karaoke bar bad," Rose laughed and Alice and I snorted out laughter of our own.

"I would have liked to have seen that," I said as I clutched Edward's arm to support my laughing fit. And because I like touching him in general.

"Bring on Tina Turner and Amaretto Sours and you got it," Rose winked at me playfully and we all laughed again. "Needless to say the guy definitely didn't take me seriously after that. I was drunk but I wasn't stupid enough to let anyone take advantage of me. It was the worst date of my life and it ended with me kicking him where it counts and then getting a ride home from my friend."

Rosalie shrugged and looked proud of herself. Emmett high fived her and then kissed her briefly, then whispered something in her ear that made her smile in a kinder way.

"That's funny, one of my best drunk stories stems from the worst date of _my_ life!" Alice said.

"_One_ of your best drunk stories?" Emmett questioned.

"Oh right, I forgot about 6 Shot Alice," Rosalie said darkly.

"6 Shot Alice?" Edward asked in an amused tone.

"She's never told you about 6 Shot Alice?" I asked him, truly surprised.

"No Bella, I haven't told most people. As much as I'd love to relive my glory days, I really wanted to change when I moved to Hollywood and I did." Alice was smiling kindly but she was also being completely serious.

She'd disclosed stories of 6 Shot Alice to Rose and I a long, long time ago when it was just the three of us. She informed us of her how her life back home had become nothing but bar hoping with the other spoiled rich girls in her community, and how she came to realize that she was miserable in that life. So Alice, being the productive soul that she is, packed up her bags one day and got Daddy to pay for an entirely different life in California. A life where she wasn't known as the Alice Brandon she had been before, but where could invent a new one. The one she actually wanted to be.

Apparently Edward and Emmett hadn't heard that story yet.

"6 Shot Alice was my nickname in Mississippi," she waved a tiny hand in front of her face to dismiss the importance of it all.

"I'm guessing the number in the name carries some sort of significant meaning?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Of course," Alice smiled back. "I may be small, but I can hold my liquor. Better than any Cullen man can, that's for sure!"

Everyone laughed at that and I realized that thanks to tonight we now had some sort of drunk encounter with ever single Cullen man in our life. Granted Edward's was just a story, but oh what a story it was.

"I was christened 6 Shot Alice because that was always the number of vodka shots I would do before riding the mechanical bull."

Ok, had it been me retelling the story of my mechanical bull riding days I would have been blushing well into next year. But this was Alice. The pixie formerly known as 6 Shot Alice. She held her head high and ignored the gaping men around her. She sat there in a stunned Juliet's arms and looked like she had done nothing more than list off her grocery list.

"Mechanical bull?" Edward repeated quietly.

Alice nodded and he nodded back in an approving sort of way.

"That's hot!" Emmett boomed.

"Hey," Juliet was on the defense now, but looked like he was thinking the same thing about that image being hot. If Edward was effected by thought he was very good at hiding it. He stared expressionless at Alice and continued rubbing small circles into my palm. I figured he probably was imagining it, though. Even though his mostly always chivalrous he is a man. Suddenly I pictured the little gentleman inside of him jumping up and down in front of the image, trying to block his view of it. That little guy works over time sometimes.

"Sorry bro," Emmett defended. "It _is_ hot. 6 Shot Alice should come out and play when we get back to LA!"

Emmett winked and Jasper dropped his head in shame, as he always does when it comes to Emmett.

We all blatantly chose to ignore Emmett's second vocal assumption that we were all going back to Los Angeles. He's so optimistic about life taking us all back there. It's not like I didn't think it could happen. It just didn't feel as plausible when I was worried about us all going our separate ways again in a week.

"No. 6 Shot Alice needs to stay where she is, all locked up in the past," Alice said with a bitter smile. "She was really good at a few things, like the mechanical bull, and shots, and taking her shirt off in public," this made Juliet's nose flare a bit, "but she was not good at loving people or being genuine." Alice looked a little sad but kept a small smile on her face. I reached across the couch to her with my foot and nudged her little leg.

"Well then, 6 Shot Alice be damned!" Emmett proclaimed. "I like Alice 2.0 much better, cause she loves me."

"What about that date and your drunk story?" Roslie asked with genuine interest.

"Oh, yeah! Ok, that was the one and only night the bull got the best of me," Alice began. The smiles were already spreading. "So I'd done The 6, as I often referred to the shots, and the boy that had taken me on the date, James I think his name was, was pretty P.O.'d that I was showing him up in the drinking department so early on. He decided to take 10 shots right off the bat, something I found neither impressive or attractive, but as I said before I wasn't genuine at all and he had Gucci on so I wasn't about to dump him..."

Laughter started building and even Jasper looked amused, though a flicker of Juliet in his eyes looked like she may be assessing whether or not her Romeo was still concerned about Gucci or if the Lynard Skynard shirt she was wearing would keep him satisfied.

"So I was in the middle of dominating the bull and James brilliantly decides he needs to rescue me and runs full speed at the thing. I started trying to kick him away because, one: ewe, don't touch me! And two: getting my foot to the face was going to be better for him than getting the bull's metal horns."

The boys were loving this and the laughter was pretty loud now. Alice was smiling at the memory and the fact that she was providing entertainment.

"So how did the bull defeat you?" Jasper asked.

"One of my attempts to kick James got a little too enthusiastic and threw my balance off. I went flying off of the thing face first into the matt. James actually laughed at me! Ugh, he was so irritable. He did not deserve to be wearing Gucci."

"Were you hurt?" I asked through my laughter.

Juliet alerted her ears, concerned again.

"No, I was pissed! Sure he had bought me The 6 that night, and one vodka cranberry on top of that, but he was in no way allowed to laugh at me!" On that last word she squealed in a way I hadn't heard before, an angry sort of way.

"Did you walk out on him?" Edward asked.

"No. I took my shirt off and attacked him in the middle of the bar. I attempted to twist his ungentlemanly head right off of his body, but some of the locals pulled me off before I could get the job done."

An evil glint passed through her eye and I knew she was telling the truth about wanting to rip his head off. I was always aware that my tiny, sweet, beautiful best friend had a feisty streak to her, but for one small second in her reminiscing Alice looked positively dangerous. Something might be wrong with me, but I kind of liked it.

"Wait, wait, wait," Rosalie asked as she put a hand over Emmett's loud laughter. "Did you say you took your shirt off and then tried to kill him?"

A new wave of humor washed over us and Alice nodded with a smirk.

"I told you taking my shirt off was one of 6 Shot Alice's special features."

She joined us laughing then and I watched the Romeo in her reach his hand up and caress Juliet's face, wiping away a silent tear. Jasper was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Well that is a pretty bad drunk date story," Emmett assessed after a few seconds of everyone calming down. "Bellarina, you're up," he smiled at me and I shrugged.

"I got nothin'" I said cheerfully.

"Nothin' ain't an option, sister! It's story telling time. Drunk and on a date, that's the category." He grinned at me in his adorable, huge way, and Rose, Jasper, and Alice started cat calling me.

Edward poked my side and said, "yes, love, do tell."

I laughed and then shrugged again, holding Edward's finger to keep it from poking into my side repeatedly. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I literally have nothing to tell. I have never gotten drunk and I have never been on a date."

"Really?" Alice asked with a scrunched up face.

"Really, really," I said, letting go of Edward's finger and instead holding his entire hand. "I've never had any interest in drinking and I'm not exactly Miss Popularity, therefore no drunk Bella, no dates, ever."

"You can't say no dates, _ever_," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

I grew confused.

"Yes I can. It's true."

Rosalie scoffed and held a hand out to Edward and I. She was about to change my entire night.

"What about Edward, Bella?"

I felt him tense beside me but I kept my eyes on Rose and silently cursed her.

"Uh...no, even including Edward.... I, uh... still haven't ever been... on...a..." I trailed off because I knew every word I said was only making it worse.

"Now you've done it," Jasper murmured under his breath.

I watched all of their faces watch Edward's face and I could only imagine what he must look like. Of course not going on official with Edward hadn't bothered me. But I knew that his inner gentleman was currently writhing around in inadequate agony.

"How'd you let that one go, Eddie?" Emmett asked with one short laugh.

_Not helping!!!_ I felt like screaming.

"I thought you guys went out and, you know, did stuff together all the time," Rose said carefully.

"We do!" I sighed. "I just haven't ever been formerly asked out on a date by anyone, so I haven't considered anything I've done to be an official date. Not that it matters now because Edward and I didn't need any stupid official dates to fall in love."

Of course I was saying all of this more for Edward's benefit than anyone's, but I knew him enough to know I shouldn't put much effort into trying to comfort him. He's already knee deep in torturing himself for failing me and it's just a waste of time and effort to argue in the midst of his self torment.

I finally looked directly at him and he looked exactly like I expected him to: strained.

"Edward, stop looking at me like you killed my grandmother. So you haven't ever officially asked me on a date. So what? You asked me to marry you, which if you ask me, is just a tad bit more important."

Nothing. He gave me nothing.

I reached up to kiss him in comfort but his lips were unresponsive under my brief touch.

"Look Edward, it's no big deal, ok? I wouldn't be good on a date anyway. I don't like dressing up and I would knock everything over in a fancy restaurant."

I squeezed his hand and he finally looked at me. It was as if he hadn't heard a word I said. His eyes were dark and full of determination.

Ridiculous.

Adorable.

He leaned down towards me and said, "Next weekend we are going on a date." Each word was slow and true.

"Ok," I said with another sigh. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Smooth, Eddie," Emmett chuckled from across the room.

I shot a death glare at him and Edward said, "Do not call me Edward, please." But he kept his eyes on me and smiled tightly when I turned back to him.

"Alright, well tormented Edward isn't leaving anytime soon so I think we should just head to bed," I said with a quick wink in his direction. I stood and held out my hand to him, which he took and used to lift himself gracefully up next to me.

"Us too," Rosalie said as she got up.

Edward trailed behind me like a sad puppy as I pulled him by the hand around the couch and towards the stairway.

"You two coming?" Emmett asked as he wrapped one arm around Rosalie and used the palm of the other to rub his eye sleepily.

"No, I think we'll stay down here for a bit longer," Alice responded as Jasper pulled her closer to him.

Ah, Romeo and Juliet want to spend some alone time in their engagement haven. The candles were still on and the flower petals were still everywhere. I would have wanted to stay and bask in it too.

"Ok kids," Emmett said as he followed behind Edward and I up the stairs, "don't do anything I wouldn't do! Or can't do thanks to the Sex ban."

Rose chuckled and then Emmett mumbled something that sounded like "...Sexiverse is way out of wack now...". I turned my head to smirk and him and saw even upset Edward found it amusing enough to smile.

We said our goodnights and Edward and I made our way into his room. I shut the door and he went directly into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. I quickly changed into mine and pulled on Hoodie 2 even though I totally could have gotten the maroon zip up for the night. I figured I'd be a good fiance and let my sad, sad boy have the favorite of the two while he was moping.

I crawled into bed and snuggled into the wonderful comforter, remembering that the forecast for the coming week involved snow. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Cold?" the velvety voice whispered in my ear, sounding somewhat strained.

I simply nodded and before I knew it his arms were around me and his body was pressed against mine and I was consumed by him and I grew not only warm, but happy too.

We laid in silence for about a minute before he broke it.

"I mean it, love, I'm taking you on a proper date next weekend."

"I believe you," I said dryly, still not caring much for the idea.

"You don't sound pleased," he said in a confused tone. His hand started rubbing circles in my back.

"I mean what I said, Edward, I don't need to date you!"

We both kind of laughed at that, because, well, it's funny.

"You deserve this, Bella. It will be a perfect date, too. Just wait. You'll love it." He pressed a kiss to my temple and I think he intended to stop there, but didn't. His mouth started trailing slowly down the side of my face and I decided to try and protest one more time before I lost all ability to think due to his mouth.

"Edward, I don't want perfe-"

Of course I was cut off with a kiss. Not the worst thing that could have happened...

"Hush," he commanded, pulling away. "I am going to take you on this date, and it will make up for every imbecile that you met before me that was too dense to see they should have jumped at any chance to take you out."

I felt the smile raise my cheeks before I could remember to argue.

"That's not-"

"Isabella, that is my job, so please don't say another word against it. Please. I really, really want to."

He was close to whispering now, and definitely pleading. I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Thank you," he said simply, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning sucked because it was snowing.

It sucked because it was cold, and wet, and cold, and icy, and I fell a lot, and it was cold.

It sucked because Emmett was really good at making massive snow balls and hitting everyone with them, and he let Alice and Jasper sleep in even though Edward and I were forced to get up and play outside with him and Rose, and because Edward's gentleman hid under a rock from the snow much like I did, so he threw snow balls at me too, apparently loving how "cute" I was when dodging them.

But that morning_ didn't_ suck because Carlisle and Esme came out into the snow with us and brought hot chocolate and heated up heavenly coffee cake, and because the already beautiful landscape of the Cullen's land looked like it was covered in magical, sparkly sugar, and because Edward and I got to wear our rabbit hats be purchased for us before we even moved.

Emmett ran by in an attempt to escape a snowball armed Rosalie and as I moved to dodge his massive body I lost my footing again and grabbed Edward fiercely, bringing him down to the ground with me.

His musical laughter cut off any distress I should have had due to being flat on my back in the cold, wet snow and I found myself laughing with him. I looked up into his eyes and they were sparkling out of control, seemingly reflecting the effect of the fresh snow all around us.

I grabbed the furry flaps of his silly rabbit hat and pulled his head towards mine, kissing him hard in the middle of their front yard.

His hands went under the flaps of my hat and held my face to his. They were terribly cold but I didn't mind at all. I'll take chilled Edward just as soon as I'll take regular body temperature Edward.

"Snow!" a high pitched squeal announced.

"Romeo and Juliet are up," Edward mumbled against my lips, kissing me three more small times before pulling back and smiling crookedly at me.

We laughed at our little joke and the he straightened my rabbit hat and helped me up.

Alice was already making snow angels and Jasper was shaking his head "no" at her request to join him.

After about an hour later we all stumbled inside, exhausted and cold and happy.

Alice requested we all meet back down in the living room after showering and changing, so we parted ways and decided to meet at the dining room in an hour.

Once Edward and I had both showered and dressed he sat on his bed and began to read as I started brushing the wet tangles out of my hair.

"Bella?" he asked in quite a quiet voice after a few silent minutes.

"Hmm?" I responded, looking at him through the mirror.

"I couldn't help but notice something this morning," he began as he set down his book. Well, my book. I had been forcing my literary beliefs on him lately.

"What did you notice, Edward?"

"Jasper still has his wedding ring on," he said simply, a little more quietly than before. I waited for him to continue but he just looked at me with big eyes.

I set the brush down and turned to him.

"That's very good, Edward. You know what I noticed? Alice still had hair!"

I laughed at my joke and he narrowed his eyes.

"Very funny, love," he chided. He moved to the end of the bed and reached out to me. He pulled me to him by my hips then he looked up at me and I ran my hands through his amazing bronze hair.

"So what's wrong?" I asked him. "I think it would be more alarming if he _wasn't_ wearing the wedding ring."

I raised my eyebrows and Edward just shook his head and looked down.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

He lifted his head up and rested his chin on my stomach, again looking up at me with those eyes. For a few moments he just looked and said nothing.

"I..." he began, very, very quietly. He stopped and I tilted my head towards him to cue him that it was still his line. I was starting to get the impression he was some sort of embarrassed.

"I want to wear mine," he finally said, in the quietest voice yet.

I felt my insides warming up and I had strong sensations of both tears and laughter.

"You can't wear it yet, we aren't married yet," I said as gently as possible. This was way too cute.

"But Jasper gets to wear his," Edward said in the closest thing he ever gets to a whine.

"I know, but they are doing things differently. It's Romeo and Juliet, they are almost purposefully doing everything wrong. Just wait, I bet they'll find some way to mess up the traditional wedding ceremony too."

He smiled, still resting his chin against my stomach, and I smiled back but mine was more playful feeling than his looked.

"I still want to wear mine, Bella."

I sighed.

"Well I want you to wait, Edward. Honestly, I like that it's part of the official ceremony." Huh. I hadn't really known I felt that way until I was being forced to think about it.

Edward pouted an Alice worthy pout and I sighed.

"You get to wear one," he half Edward whined - half pleaded. He took my left hand in his and kissed my ring, the whole time looking up into my eyes.

He's good.

"That's part of the benefit of being the girl I guess," I said with a smirk.

He stood up faster than I could have been prepared for and my face was in his hands.

"Please, Bella?" he asked in a purposefully smooth voice.

"That's not the way it's supposed to be."

He cheated and started kissing me.

"Please?" he asked again, snaking a hand around my back and under my shirt.

"I know what you're doing," I proclaimed.

_And I like it_, I thought.

"I'm pleading with my beautiful fiance," he said as the hand started moving further up my back and his lips moved further down to my neck.

"You're.... cheating," I accused as his wonderful mouth pressed repeatedly to the spot below my ear. I sucked in a sharp breath and felt him smile. "You're good, but your cheating," I whispered.

"Please," was his whispered response, in my ear, right before he took the lope sensually between his teeth.

"Maybe," I moaned, my thoughts becoming dizzy and Edward filled. He smelled so good and I was suddenly wonderfully aware of it.

"Maybe as in, yes?" he asked with a smug chuckle.

That did it. His ego usually sets him a few steps back with me. This time was no different.

I pulled back and he pouted again.

"Ok, how about this..." I began. His perfect face lit up and it made me happy. "You can wear it in private, with me around."

I watched him consider that option and then decide it was the best I was going to offer.

"Let's put them on right now," he said through the crooked smile.

I laughed out loud and he almost ran across the room to the night stand drawer where he kept the little black box that our wedding bands were in.

He came back over and placed the small gold ring that was mine on my finger, after he'd already put his own on.

"Happy now?" I asked and noticed the sight of him in his ring did funny things to my stomach.

"Incredibly," he said before kissing me.

"You are so silly," I said against his mouth. "I love you."

The next 10 minutes consisted of Edward and I standing in front of the mirror watching ourselves wear our wedding bands. We held hands in them, pretended to make phone calls, I pretended to cook and he pretend played the piano, and we tried on the maroon hoodies to make sure nothing clashed.

After giggling like school girls at ourselves in front of the mirror we realized we were almost late to the family meeting Alice had called and we put our rings safely back into the box, put the box back in the drawer, and got downstairs just as everyone else was sitting at the big dining room table.

"Ok. We asked you here because we have an announcement to make," Alice said happily. She was literally bouncing in her seat and Jasper was making no effort to calm her like he usually does.

"We know you're getting married," Emmett said with a laugh.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him and Jasper smiled.

"Thank you Emmett," Jasper said. "The announcement does have to do with the marriage-"

"It's about the wedding itself!" Alice said, the bouncing speeding up just a bit.

"Oh, how nice!" Esme beamed at Romeo and Juliet, clearly pleased that all of family members were happy. "What about the wedding?"

"Do you have a date?" Rosalie asked.

"We have everything!" Alice responded.

"What do you mean, everything?" Carlisle asked with a confused smile.

All of us seemed to be thinking the same thing. How could they have everything planned when the engagements preceding theirs hadn't even gotten everything planned? I know Alice was good, but did I believe she was that good?

No.

I was wrong.

"We are getting married at my grandmother's church in Mississippi! In one month!"

Cue the squeal.

* * *

**Viola! Chapter 12!**

**Hit or miss, tell it like it is :) I love me some nice long reviews, so don't get self conscious when you write them! **

**Alright, a few shout outs. First to ammglekim. I hope that your ankle is feeling better and I'm sorry your broke it! I'm glad my stories help you pass the time! Also to Mrs. Edward Cullen 4ever for out right proclaiming to be the biggest IEWIS fan ever! haha I love it.**

**I have to give major props to Steph and Miss Vans who are amazing, amazing fanfic friends and IEWIS Citizens :) Seriously girls, you make my IEWIS life happy with all of your review races, PMs, and "IEWIS in your real life" stories. I should start a special called "IEWIS in your real life" haha. It would be about people's stories of IEWIS influencing their real life, get it? What a good idea I just had... you girls are like my muses!**

**Last shout out for this chapter, but certainly not least, is ChinaDoll77 and all of the other ladies from They treat me very well over there and have amazing discussions and fanfic directories. Thank you for posting my story on your site and for being my last minute beta so I can try and get IEWIS on Twilighted :)**

**One last order of business: It has come to my attention that there is a story called Forms of Love that is about 14 chapters in at this point and has many similar details as IEWIS. I have spoken to the author and I have determined that it's just coincidence. There are also some major, major differences in our stories, so I'm not worried about anything. She's actually my little fanfic sister now, and I love all of you guys for having my back but we have nothing to worry about. Thank you MHA for looking out for me! I love you guys!!!**

**Ok, until next time! I promise I'll try to make it soon!**

**LOVE YOUS! **


	13. First Date

**Disclaimer: I own many things. Twilight is not included on that list.**

**A/N: Chapter 13! Before we get to it I have a few things:**

**1. Thank you so much to Alexx (Smexii Bruisie) for informing me about the creation of www dot fanpop dot com /spots/iewis-land if you have some time. It's such a great fan site, and I can't even believe it exists. **

**2. Thank you to Gondolier for breaking your "only reading stories that are completed rule" just for More More More! I am so flattered you would make an exception for me :)**

**3. Thank you to Miss Vans for giving me the first installment of "IEWIS in Real Life!" She watched Friends in real life, for the first time, and totally connected Naked Ross to Naked 5 O'Clock. There are a few other stories, and I'm hoping I get more of them because IEWIS is in my real life as well :) **

**Ok, enough of Car. Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 13 - First Date

"I don't get it."

I sighed loudly and opened my eyes. That was the third time Rosalie told me she "didn't get it".

Alice giggled.

Kate grunted.

I missed Jasper.

I sat up in the Love Sac where I was lying in between Kate and Rosalie. Alice, who was curled up in the bowl chair, sat up as well and shrugged at me.

"There's nothing to 'get' about Waits Nap Time," I explained for the quabillionth time. "We just put on good music, usually Tom Waits," I made a grand gesture towards my stereo that was indeed playing us some good Waits, "and we sleep and talk."

"Well that's not that awesome, Bell, you always sleep and talk," Rose teased.

I took the pillow I had been laying on and crashed it into her perfectly flat stomach. She grabbed it from me and hit me right back.

"It's just a peaceful time to rest and stuff..." I tried again to explain. But I was starting to realize Waits Nap Time with the girls was a lost cause. Alice looked bored, Kate was texting, and Rosalie was now getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Nevermind. Let's just watch TV or something."

We all laughed at my defeat and Kate hugged me from the side to comfort me. It wasn't like I was in a state to sleep or relax anyway. Nerves were creeping in...

"Where are the kids?" Kate asked the room, interrupting my attempt to get fully nervous.

"Hmm, I don't know," Alice answered too quickly. Her and Rose had both moved to my kitchen and they were eating from the bowl of frozen grapes I had. Rosalie shrugged, again too quickly, and inwardly I narrowed my eyes at both of them.

Tonight, Friday night, was the night of my date with Edward. This whole week he's been nothing short of giddy about it, and all of my other friends and family members have been somewhat secretive about knowing the specific cause of his giddiness. I figure it's probably because he told them all what he has planned, which in itself isn't too disconscerning. It's Edward. I was used to expecting something more than I deserved from him. I guess the whole idea of being on an official date was making me all worked up and suspicious of what they all knew that I didn't. Even though the date is with Edward, and he's already agreed to marry me, and I already know we belong together.... it's still a date. A date where you're supposed to act proper and be pretty and polite, and be all of the things I can't be when I'm trying to be them.

I had an inner 13 year old surfacing and I wasn't sure what to do with her. She was totally nervous for her first date, because she's never ever been on one and now she got asked by the most attractive guy in the world, Edward freaking Cullen, and she wasn't sure how to handle being nervous. _She_ wasn't his fiance, after all. 13 year old Never-Been-Dated Bella was a bit more insecure than 21 year old Engaged-to-Edward-freaking-Cullen Bella. And she was really good and getting our nerves up.

"Bella, hey!"

I blinked a few times and realized Kate was waving her hand in front of my face and Alice and Rose were throwing grapes at me from the kitchen.

"Sorry, what?" I asked as I noticed they were all laughing at me.

"You are way too worked up about this date, girl," Kate laughed once more as she got up.

"Hoenstly Bella," Alice chimed in as she climbed on top of my counter in order to get the chips from the top of my fridge, "this is a date with_ Edward_."

"I still can't believe the boy hasn't taken you on a date before," Rosalie said.

"Didn't he take you to Disneyland that one time? Wouldn't that be considered a date?" Kate asked. She knew the whole Edward and Bella story. One day a few months ago we exchanged a lot of Edward and Garrett stories.

"Bella doesn't count that because technically she asked him," Rosalie answered for me. I didn't mind, she was right.

"That's right," Kate nodded as she remembered. "But he paid for you so..."

"No," I said with finality. "The word 'date' was never used, and I threw a tiny fit before I allowed him to buy my ticket. Even Edward agrees that wasn't a date."

They all nodded at that, as if the rules of dating included a clause about both parties needing to agree to the term to make it official. I'll never forget Edward's reaction to me asking him if he thought Disneyland counted as our first date:

_"Definitely not. Then your Disneyland escapade with Dear Jacob would count," we both made icky faces at that. Awkward. "And if I recall, both he and I had to beg you to let us treat you. That's not proper date procedure." He smiled victoriously at his conclusion and I nodded along._

"Well you both agree tonight is a date, and that's what making you so uptight about it, correct?" Kate tried to clarify with me.

"Uh huh," I said in between chewing a frozen grape.

"You have to know tonight is going to be wonderful though," Rosalie said matter-of-factly. "Kate, you should have seen the look on his face when he realized he'd never taken this girl on a date before!"

Rosalie nodded in my direction and I shook my head in a exasperated way.

"I can only imagine," Kate said, throwing me a sympathetic look.

"I thought we were getting Black Hole Edward all over again," Alice said as she shuttered.

"Ugh. Holeward was no fun. I would have moved to Brazil if he returned," Rose said in a disgusted tone. I laughed at her new, shortened version of Black Hole Edward.

"Holeward is the reason why I'm in this situation in the first place," I said grimly. "If Edward didn't have that absurd thing inside of him that made him over think he would see that I don't need a date."

"If Edward didn't have that absurd thing inside of him he wouldn't be the man you love," Alice pointed out.

"True," I sighed. They all continued to stare at me accusingly and I felt the need to explain why I was twisting the blanket around in my hands. "You guys, I'm just a bit out of my element with this, ok? My inner teenager never took this step when she was an outter teenager! This is why I was sort of glad I avoided the whole thing altogether. Teenage Bella still has insecurities about impressing people."

They laughed at me and I kept eating frozen grapes with worried eyes. My inner 13 year old was already trying on various outfits, throwing every thing onto the floor and complaining that all of her clothes were lame.

"We can give you tips!" Alice smiled playfully and hopped up to sit on my kitchen counter.

"Shoot," I said, happy for the distraction. This was why I had invited them all over today anyway. I needed to pass the time with fun.

"Don't put out!" Rosalie cheered, making me spit out pieces of grape in a sudden burst of laughter.

"At least not until he buys you dinner," Alice giggled and winked.

"Yeah, we don't want you turning cheap just because Edward's a hottie, Bella," Kate joked.

We laughed like we were really were back in high school together and they gave me more "useful" tips like, "don't order food that can get stuck in your teeth" and "dont shave your legs if you don't want to go all the way".

I got so caught up in laughing at their silly advice I forgot to check the clock every few minutes like I had been. When I did my stomach dropped because reality sunk back in and 13 year old Bella realized she didn't have any shoes that went with the top she finally found...

"T-Minus 4 hours and 15 minutes," I announced with a shaky sigh. They all rolled their eyes.

"You are crazy, Bella," Alice said as she got up and stood on top of my counter, reaching for the bag of chips I kept on top of the fridge. "I know Edward still gives you the sexual heebie-jeebies, but he's going to be your husband in a few months. Chill! _E-e-e-e-e_!"

Alice squealed because she had slipped and her foot went right into my sink before I had a chance to answer her mini lecture with more perfectly good reasons _to_ be nervous. Her and the newly open bag of chips dumped all over Rosalie.

I ran into the kitchen to help Kate as she attempted to support Rose who sort of caught Alice mid-fall, but of course I'm not the best rescue team and I tripped on nothing, effectively slamming into all of them and toppling all four of us over.

"Thanks Bella," Rosalie mumbled as she brushed broken chips off of herself.

We began laughing and untangling our limbs. A few moments later we found ourselves sitting on the floor leaning against my cabinets, eating what was left of the poor chips and sharing a liter of green tea.

I made sure to stray away from the topic of my date. Which was now starting in T-minus 3 hours and 58 minutes.

"Hey Alice, a little birdie told me that Jasper picked out your ring," I said as I smiled at her.

She squealed and clapped her little hands together. Romeo loves to talk about wedding stuff. Especially _her own_ wedding stuff

"I know! He told me. I can't wait to see it! I know he did perfectly." She smiled hugely and Kate shook her head.

"I still can't believe you are getting married in 3 weeks, Alice," Kate said with a shake of her head.

"I can," Alice smiled happily. "I have been planning this wedding for over 20 years so 3 weeks is just the home stretch to me, my dear."

Kate tilted her head towards Alice and lifted the liter up as a salute to the truth. Rose and I had already found out the details of Alice and Jasper's Married in a Month Plan (as Alice liked to refer to it as).

"You see, a small part of my family back home still runs and operates a church that has been in our family for years. I grew up hanging out there with my cousins on weekends. It's just always been a part of my life. When I was 7 years old I promised my grandmother I'd get married there. The two of us have been planning it ever since."

We were being such girls in that moment. Kate, Rose, and I were smiling like idiots at Alice who was twisting her little onyx wedding band around and around on her finger, a far away look in her eyes.

"Once daddy gave the final 'ok' on flying all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen out to Mississippi for the ceremony, there was hardly anything left to do. Surprisingly enough, I want to keep it small. Strictly family and friends that are like family."

I shook my head at the craziness of it all and Kate continued to work out details in her head.

"What about dresses for you and the girls?" she asked Alice as she inclined her head towards Rose and I. We were the aforementioned the bridesmaids, of course.

"Oh please! I've had my dress custom made and waiting for me in a shoppe in Paris for years. Again, one call from daddy and that was a done deal. My grandmother already has it hanging up in her closet, waiting for me." Alice's eyes sparkled and I wondered for a second if I should start looking for my dress. Probably.

Eh, I decided to just get through the date first.

"And the girls?" Kate asked again.

"Oh they're easy," Alice scoffed with a wave of her hand. "I have their measurements memorized and the dresses made."

Kate lifted an eyebrow. "You had them made as well?"

"I have a lot of connections from school," Alice explained as she popped another chip in her mouth. "And I've known I'd be engaged by March for a while now."

"How?"

Alice laughed, a little demeaningly.

"I just know these things."

Soon after that Kate had to leave for work. She kissed my cheek and told me to have fun with Edward, then exited the apartment, promising to see Rosalie and Alice again before they had to leave Forks.

An hour of wedding discussions later my foot started tapping. Frantically and nervously. Rosalie placed her hand on it to stop it.

"Stop," she commanded.

"Ok. Sorry. It's just, there's less than three hours left and I...."

I stopped talking when I saw the look on her face. She looked too amused for her own good.

"Well we better start getting you ready anyway," Alice sighed as she got up from the kitchen floor. "We came over to distract you all day, and we've nearly done our job. We'll just have enough time to supervise you as you get ready and then clear out before the boy comes to sweep you off your feet."

She held her small hands out and helped me up, smiling the whole time like she already saw my night with Edward being a beautiful success. We cleaned up the kitchen of rogue frozen grapes and chip crumbs, then headed to my bedroom.

"Alright Alice, what should I wear?" I asked because I knew it was pointless to fight the make over machine.

"Edward gave me specific instructions," Alice said as she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me over to my closet. Rosalie made herself comfortable on my bed.

I let her drag me over to my closet and she threw open the door and then did the unthinkable.

She backed away.

I turned around and stared at her for a second as she just stood there grinning at me.

"Uh, Alice? Aren't you going to pull out something I didn't even knew I owned and force me into it?"

I laughed a little bit and the others joined me, but Alice just shook her head.

"Nope. You pick."

I felt my face scrunch up in confusion.

"But...you said that Edward gave you specific instructions..."

"Yep," she agreed, cutely popping the "p" sound. "And they were to let you be_ you_."

I smiled. I love him.

"Oh. Ok then."

I turned on my heel and went about searching through my clothes. It occured to me I still might need help, and it seemed like it should be allowed since I'd be receiving it out of my own free will.

"He didn't say I should dress up or anything?"

"Nope. Just be you. Be Bella."

"Huh."

Now I was just confused. I went through numerous clothing options, not paying attention to any of them because I was too busy trying to figure out what the heck the date could contain if we weren't going to some fancy-shmancy restaurant. I automatically assumed that the night's events would include something along those lines, judging by my limited knowledge of real dates and Edward's love for spoiling me.

I finally picked out some dark purple skinny jeans (Alice actually clapped, she loves that I bought those jeans) and a black V-neck sweater. I paired it with the girliest black flats I had and a grey and black plaid scarf. I felt girlie, and warm, and like _me_ all at the same time.

I gave Alice the present of curling my hair, since I know Edward really likes it like that. It made both of us think of and miss the shows back in Hollywood, and having Alice and Rosalie there brought back a fond feeling of, well, home.

"Oh wow, the length you've let your hair get to really compliments the Ladies, Bell. Good job," Rosalie commended me as I was standing in front of my big mirror putting on eyeliner.

I blushed at the mention of the Ladies and thanked her.

"What are you guys going to do tonight?" I asked them when I finished. T-minus 30 minutes...

"Don't know," Alice shrugged.

"I think Em and I are going to watch a movie or something," Rosalie replied.

I inwardly narrowed my eyes at them again because they still seemed to be hiding something, but I had to ignore it because they were getting ready to leave and 13 year old Bella started feeling nauseous.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The doorbell rung about 3 minutes later than Edward said he was going to be there. I shot up from my waiting spot on the Love Sac and walked to the door.

My heart fluttered and my mouth smiled and my chest tightened and my nerves danced and my foot tripped as I approached the door and before I knew it my hand was turning the knob on my door and then... it all stopped.

Because standing there before me was the Edward I loved, holding out a boquet of sunflowers and smiling crookedly. And he loved me. And he already had me sealed to his life forever but he still wanted to date me. It was silly and perfect.

"Sunflowers?" I asked through my smile.

"Of course. They are your favorite."

I took them from his hand and gave him a quick peck - don't want to give it away too soon, right? - and turned into the kitchen to put them in something suitible. I noticed something in his eyes was a bit off. It didn't look anything like nerves like I was starting to feel tingling inside of me again, but it definitely looked like some kind of frantic emotion. He was so good at the calm exterior, I barely noticed it. But it was there.

I reached into my cabinets and found a large glass and started to fill that with water for the amazing sunflowers.

"You don't even own a vase?" he asked softly in my ear, coming up behind me.

"No," I said nonchalantly, turning off the faucet. I turned to set the flowers on the coffee table in the living room and saw that this made him sad.

"I really have failed," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a laugh.

"If I bought you flowers more often you would have a vase. And I should buy you flowers more often. You deserve tokens of affection like that."

I rolled my eyes while I was still facing away from him setting the flowers on the table and then turned around. He had his hands in his pockets and he was too busy looking all sheepish and non-deserving to notice me oogle him. He wasn't dressed up exactly, just like I wasn't, but he had his nice dark jeans on and a wonderful, light grey, kind of perfectly tight shirt on with the wonderful dark grey jacket Alice made him for Christmas over that.

I think I actually licked my lips at the sight of my date-slash-fiance.

Then he looked right at me and a fresh wave of nerves ran up my spine and I felt myself smile nervously.

He shook his head a little bit and then closed the distance between us, crossing the living room and taking my hand up to his lips when he reached me. I imagined the little gentleman inside of him had been yelling at him to do that ever since he walked in, but the traces of Holeward that still lingered were clouding the little guy's efforts with doubt.

"You look beyond beautiful, my Bella," he said softly. His features changed and I almost blushed at the way he was looking at me. I imagined the little gentleman pulling out a little notebook and pen, and similing as he started scratching off lines on his Proper Date Etiquette checklist.

He kissed my ring softly and then entwined our fingers, pulling me to him and kissing me fully on the lips sensually.

When his free hand started creeping around my waist and then down my back I pulled away and giggled, somewhat nervously.

"Excuse me mister, no dessert until you buy me dinner! Or at least do... whatever it is we are doing on this, um, date."

He chuckled with me and then tipped his head.

"Fair enough. I trust your girlfriends gave you those instructions, no doubt."

He winked playfully at me and I nodded, not ignoring the fact that he didn't correct the fact that we weren't going to a conventional dinner date.

I put on my coat and he walked me to the Volvo, opening the door for me and allowing the mini gentleman to scratch off another line on the checklist.

"Where are we going?" I asked once the car started. I noticed that the Volvo was smooth and quiet like before, but something was off. The smell was off. It smelt like Edward, warm and sweet and boyish, but also like coffee.

I started looking around for his Starbucks apron. Edward was so peculiar about his precious car, Lola he once told me he named her, he didn't even like his work apron touching one of the seats in case the coffee smell lingered on the leather. He usually held the apron on his lap to prevent such an atrosity!

So the smell was odd, but when he took my hand in his and crookedly smiled at me I stopped caring and started fidgeting with his fingers.

"You'll see. And I hope you don't mind, but our date is going to last a bit past dinner."

I rolled my eyes so he could see this time.

"Gee, I think that will be ok with me. Considering we spend the night together every night anyway. We forgot the zip up at your house, by the way." I made a sad face and he jsut squeezed my hand lightly, smiling.

"That's not a problem," he replied smoothly.

I shrugged and went back to trying to figure out where we were going.

"So, how does this measure up so far?" I asked him after a few moments of silence. "According to your previous date standards?"

He chuckled and glanced at me. 13 year old Bella crossed her fingers.

"Bella, it's been about 3 minutes," he laughed at me. Loud.

I pouted and my inner 13 year old started convulsing in a nervous fit. _Are we failing?_ She wondered frantically.

He looked at my pout and laughed some more, softer, then touched my bottom lip with his index finger.

I smiled. The 13 year old shuttered and blushed.

"So far, my love, it's the best 3 minutes of a date I've ever had."

We both smiled then, and my insides were calm for a few minutes.

"So, should we get to know each other?" I joked. "This is our first date, after all. That's what the whole thing is supposed to be about."

He nodded his head to let me know he'd play along with me.

"You first," I informed him.

"Alright. What's you're favorite color?" he asked.

"You already know that it changes, Edward," I scoffed, forgetting the game of pretending we didn't know each other.

"Surely you have to have at least one or two that are alwasy in the lead by now..."

"Hmm... ok. I guess green. And brown." I smiled to myself. Green for Edward and brown for, well, warmth I guess. I had never really thought of it before.

"Green and brown?" he asked, not judging just thinking.

"And yellow! Like the sun. Like Phoenix..." my mind was working now.

"Yellow is a very happy color-"

"Probably blue too. Blue looks good on you. Oh, and maroon is an obvious choice-"

"Bella!" Edward stopped my ranting by laughing out my name and squeezing my hand. When I stopped speaking and made a show of closing my mouth he laughed some more. "I'm sorry I pushed the issue, you clearly are not ready to commit to any colors."

I laughed softly at myself. Inner 13 year old flicked me on the arm for babbling like a fool in front of our date.

"Ok, what's your favorite color?" I asked, trying to divert the attention from my rambling. I was surprised when I realized I really didn't know. I always assumed it was blue, or green, or black, or something.

"Easy. Silver," he replied smoothly and without hesitation or thought.

"Like Looooooola?" I teased, poking him in the side.

"Yes," he laughed softly, glancing at me.

"I'm curious..." I began out loud.

"Hmm?"

"Have you named any other inanimate objects?" I began laughing again but Edward only smiled meakly.

"Two other objects, yes," he said shortly.

"What are they?"

He sighed heavily, which was odd because this wasn't a heavy topic.

"The piano and the guitar," he said, even more shortly.

"Ok. Well, what are their names?" I asked, sort of getting annoyed but smiling anyway because this was supposed to be a fun topic. What's with the short, vague answers?

I watched his fingers drum against the steering wheel as he pursed his perfect lips together for the slightest of seconds before responding.

"My piano is Florence. My guitar is Elizabeth."

I really did smile at that despite the growing annoyance at the continuing shortness. This was just such an entertaining piece of Edward I was unravelling.

"Why those names?" I pushed.

"This isn't very fair, Bella. You've certainly asked a fair share of questions, shouldn't it be my turn now?" He turned to me and smiled but it wasn't sincere. He was definitely avoiding something, which peaked my annoyance.

Secrets don't make friends. Or fiances.

"No, you haven't satisfied me yet, Edward. It's still my turn."

I folded my arms and stared at him. 13 year old Bella was swiping her right hand across her neck, giving me the "cut it out" sign behind Edward's back because I wasn't playing the part of a good date by pushing Edward Cullen's buttons.

"Fine," he finally agreed in a hard tone while looking straight at the road. "The piano is named Florence after my grandmother. It was her middle name. My father's mother was the only grandparent I had the honour of meeting, and she's mostly responsible for my love of music."

Well that was certainly a longer answer than I had been getting. And he was genuinely smiling now, small as it might be, so that was nice. I reached my hand over and placed it gently in the crook of his elbow.

"I love knowing that, Edward. Thank you for sharing," I said softly, truly appreciating knowing a little more about him.

He smiled tightly and nodded a bit. When a few silent seconds passed I realized he wasn't going to continue without motivation.

"And the guitar?"

Again his fingers drummed against the wheel. Again his lips pursed. Again the annoyance grew.

"Uh, the guitar is named Elizabeth because... that's Tanya's middle name. She bought me the guitar so it seemed appropriate. It doesn't mean anything, it simply made sense at the time. It doesn't make me think of her when I play it, nor do I connect it with any memory of her, I love you."

I wanted to laugh because of the silly way he tacked on "I love you" to the end of his explanation in such a rushed manner.

13 year old Bella threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow because, _"Oh my God Edward's last girlfriend was hot, and loaded, and bought him his freaking guitar that he loves and named Elizabeth!"_.

Edward refused to look at me but was rubbing fierce circles in my hand that were a bit more painful than comforting.

And I could practically see the tiny gentleman inside of him holding out the notepad and angrily pointing at the line that read: "Do NOT bring up ex-girlfriends and the expensive gifts they bought you that you still own".

"Hey," I said gently after a few moments of thinking this new information over, talking the 13 year old out of her screaming fit, and deciding that this was so not worth ruining this night over.

"Hey," I said again after he didn't really look at me all the way.

When he did I smiled and said,"I love you too."

Thankfully that's all our odd little group date needed to continue on in our fight to impress. Teenage Bella went back to giggling at all of Edward Cullen's jokes, the gentleman went back to checking off lines on the Etiquette List, and we all managed to keep it together for the rest of the ride to the mystery location.

A while later we pulled off of the highway and onto a road I'd never seen before. We were practically surrounded by forest and my wondering peaked.

I was laughing at a story Edward had somehow come across during our question game when he finally pulled Lola over and cut the engine. It was a great tale about Carlisle taking the boys out fishing one summer. They were 7, 9, and 11, and 2 hours into the trip the whole boat had tipped when Jasper accidetially pushed Emmett's sandwich into the lake, and Emmett in turn tried to push Jasper in after it. In the end Carlisle had to undertake a long drive home with both of them practically breaking into a fist fight every five minutes, and a 7 year old Edward that was crying over the new harmonica he lost in the tragic event.

By the time my laughter ended Edward had already opened my door and assisted me out of the car. He went to the trunk and quickly pulled out what appeared to be a picnic basket-cooler hybrid thingy. It was huge and I grew excited over the food inside of it.

Can anyone say coffee cake?

The day was surprisingly warm for this time of year, the snow of last week long forgotten. It was still chilly but nothing I couldn't handle. That was the thing about Forks, you could never count on persistence in the weather. Today I was grateful for that fact because Edward seemed determined to pull me into the forest.

I stopped right before the first layer of trees and he looked down at me questioningly.

"Our date is in the forest?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Sort of. Yes. You'll see," he smiled at me and I bit my lip. "Why? Do you not want to go?"

He was instantly worried about my displeasure and I had to fight back the urge to laugh as I imagined the little gentleman inside of him desperately drawing up a Plan B for the date, because Plan A was not pleasing the lady.

"No, I do! I love nature and all of that... I just... you just catch me off guard sometimes, that's all. I'm not big on surprises, but I trust you. Take me into the wilderness, Cullen."

He rolled his whole head to the side in amusement at me and then he kissed my hand and smirked at me before setting out on our date hike into the woods.

Date hike did not go well for me.

After the first minute I tripped on a rock hiding under some leaves.

After the fourth minute I stumbled on a fallen tree branch hidden under nothing.

After what must have been something like the tenth minute I tripped over absolutely nothing and decided that for the rest of the date hike I was keeping my eyes on the ground in front of me, making sure I stepping in the most strategic places.

After I successfully alluded about three hundred more dangerous tripping situations I felt Edward stop walking and I finally looked up.

I was not prepared for what I saw. It was a small circular meadow, almost perfectly round and lit up by the sunlight. There was a stream on one end, and wildflowers littering the other, and Edward and I on the edge of it all.

"This place is beautiful, Edward. How did you ever find it?" I asked with awe as he started leading me into the middle of the small clearing.

"That's another interesting Cullen boy story," he chuckled. "My father tried to take us hiking when we were younger, the same summer as the fishing trip, actually. I suppose he was in an outdoorsy kind of mood that year and thought his sons should be involved as well. Anyway, hiking didn't go over very well either…"

"You didn't cry again, did you?" I teased. He looked at me and his eyes said everything. "Seriously?"

"Don't judge me, love, I've been a very sensitive man my whole life," he smirked and kissed my temple.

"Why did you cry? Did your second new harmonica get dirt on it?" I smirked at him and he shook his head at me.

"No, Emmett was relentlessly teasing me about bears attacking us and I got frightened. When he and Jasper started chasing me around and growling I ran off and Carlisle had to chase us until we stumbled upon this." He held his hand out and swept it across the landscape. "Even then I thought it was a neat place. Different. I didn't see it as beautiful then, I wasn't a girl as a child, but I returned here when I got older and found it to be a nice place to get away and, well, just be."

He shrugged a bit and smiled and God help me, I had to ask.

"So, is this somewhere you've brought… many dates?"

13 year old Bella pulled some tissues out of her cleavage, getting ready for some more information she didn't want to hear.

Edward shook his head and looked very, very satisfied with himself. Finally.

"Tanya and I would retreat to the clearing behind the music venue where you and her spoke. But this is the only place I haven't showed to anyone else, ever. I doubt Jasper and Emmett even remember it, and I like it that way. I like having somewhere to retreat to. A place where I can't be found if I don't want to be. "

I could understand that, though I didn't have a place like that for myself. Not as secluded and as beautiful as this at least. My parents always understood and respected the symbolic gesture of my bedroom door being closed and locked.

"Well now you've gone and ruined things for yourself!" I said with an un-humorous laugh, flailing my arms slightly. "_I _know where it is now. If you don't want to be found I will still be able to."

There was only abut two feet of distance between us and Edward closed that distance slowly. He pushed some hair away from my face gently and I felt something inside of me melt. I think it was the 13 year old.

He lowered his lips to my neck and kissed lightly. Softly. Teasingly. Repeatedly.

Up and up and up until he was no longer kissing my neck, but standing in the middle of the most beautiful piece of land I'd ever seen doing magnificent things to my ear.

"I will never, ever not want _you_ to find me Isabella. I'll never run from you, and I will never hide from you."

I hope the little gentleman closed his eyes because a second after those words escaped Edward's lips they were all over me, his hands joining in the party too. I was so effected by his words and his touch I lost most of my thoughts and locked the 13 year old in her room, then I half jumped up, knowing Edward would somehow know what my intentions were, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I don't know how, but somehow we stood like that for minutes, hours, days, not long enough, just kissing the life out of each other. I loved him so deeply it almost hurt, and I wanted him so badly it did hurt, but the moments were perfect in their borderline innocence.

"We need to stop," he said after a while, not sounding like he meant it and not stopping his path along my jawline.

"Then stop," I challenged. My voice was deeper than I expected it to be. Edward chuckled.

He made his way to my lips one more time and as the kiss continued his grasp on me loosened and I started sliding back down to the ground.

A wonderful moaning sort of sound escaped him and before I knew it he was holding me at arm's length away. His hair was wild and his eyes were fiery and yes, yes, yes! _I_ did that to him!

In the middle of my mini celebration for me, 13 year old Bella peaked out from her behind her door, blushing and giggling, and I saw the gentleman in Edward's calming eyes. He was picking up the notepad and clearing his throat, trying to get everyone back on track.

"Well, that was… certainly not what I had planned," Edward chuckled as he bent down to unlock the picnic basket-cooler hybrid.

I giggled stupidly and realized I was still perfectly capable of being dazzled by him, physically and emotionally. I loved it.

"Damnit," I heard him mutter a few seconds later, after he'd been digging around the picnic-cooler-basket thing for a few minutes.

His head dropped and he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I messed up. Again."

My brow furrowed and I literally looked around the meadow in confusion. There wasn't any possibly way he was referring to anything besides me, or us, or the date, but I had to check to make sure I wasn't missing anything.

"What do you mean? You haven't messed up at all. Unless you're referring to my hair, or my hormones."

I tried to laugh it off but he wasn't having it.

"I forgot the blanket in the trunk," he said with a sigh, still crouched next to the basket-cooler. "I wanted to give you a nice picnic but now I don't see how we can eat here…. I could lay my jacket down for you, I suppose."

I started shaking my head. He still looked so upset with himself. The frantic look in his eye was back full force.

"Forgetting the blanket isn't a big deal at all. I can sit on the ground." I proved my point my flopping down on the grass next to him and smiling. "See, I'm fine. I like the grass, actually. You haven't messed anything up."

I smiled again and he rolled his eyes.

"The blanket isn't the only thing," he ran his hand through his hair and sat down next to me, resting his elbows on his bend knees. "I've been messing up all evening."

"Uh, no you haven't. This has been an amazing date, Edward. I'm the one that tripped on the mini hike and brought up awkward subjects and can't stop being nervous."

"You're nervous?" he asked, seemingly forgetting all of his troubles for a second and staring right at me.

"Of course I'm nervous!" I nervously laughed.

Bella circa junior high rolled her eyes at how un-cool it was to tell Edward Cullen that he made you nervous.

"All of my life I've had this idea of what dating is supposed to be like. And even though we are engaged and all that, I can't help but try and fulfill the image I have in my head of being a good date. I mean, I'm not cut out for that crap like Rose and Alice!"

"That's excellent, Bella, because I don't have any desire to date Rosalie or Alice," Edward smirked at me.

Good. Great. Now he's smirking at my expense.

"You know what I mean."

"I understand what you are trying to say, yes, but I don't understand why you feel that way. You know I love you just the way you are, and you should have known I wouldn't put you in any situation that would force you to be anything but yourself."

He looked at me lovingly and I realized he was right. My stupid inner 13 year old was being given way too much liberty.

"I, on the other hand, have been failing miserably," he said softly.

He did indeed look miserable again. I sighed and dove right in.

"What did you do wrong? Besides the blanket, I already know about that." I smirked at him, because if he's going to think he's a big date failure then I might as well get all of the details before I try to argue against them.

"Well the grapes aren't frozen," he began, lifting the lid to cooler-picnic thingy and then letting it flop back down unhappily. "I let the conversation in the car turn in a direction that made you uncomfortable, I ran late on my way to pick you up because apparently sunflowers are not ever in season in Forks and finding them proved to be a bit more difficult than I anticipated. I had chocolates for you as well but when I was speeding around town on my way to pick you up, not wanting to be late, those flew all over my car along with my coffee which stained the white shirt I had on. It was the one you love so much. The one you gave me from that concert you went to in Long Beach. Thankfully I still have a stash of clean clothes in the back of my trunk from when we used to play shows and this one was available." He grabbed a bit of the light grey fabric between his thumb and forefinger and pulled it forward a bit before letting it fall back into place. "It's not your favorite, but I couldn't show up wearing just the jacket."

I briefly thought, _"Yes you could have!"_ before focusing in on the things he actually said.

I imagined the little gentleman on his knees with his hands clasped together, silently pleading for my forgiveness for all of the failure being admitted. The tiny groveling was distracting me.

"Wait, wait," I held up my hand even though he had already stopped talking and then I let it fall onto his thigh as I thought. More things made sense now. The frantic look in his eye when he showed up was from rushing all over town to get me flowers. The coffee smell in Lola was from the coffee spillage, also due to rushing. And he blamed himself for the Tanya discussion, even though I pushed the matter, and he thought to bring frozen grapes? And he bought me chocolates?

"You are so cute," I finally concluded.

"What?" he asked, unamused.

"You thought of so many small things to do for me, to try and make this perfect," I smiled at him and he looked like he didn't think I was right. "But you were mistaken as well," I continued, "I love that you did all of that, or tried to do all of it, but I don't _need_ any of it to have a perfect date with you. We have both been ridiculous about this whole thing, if you think about it," I pursed my lips together to hold in a laugh and his smile finally cracked.

The musical sound broke through and I was laughing with him within seconds.

"We even gave Romeo and Juliet a run for their money on this one," Edward said as he winked at me.

After that we were more Edward and Bella and things flowed smoothly. I was done giving in to 13 year old fears and Edward was done trying to keep up with a checklist of perfection.

And it was perfect.

We feasted on grapes and the various other foods he'd packed for us, coffee cake included. He even brought some sort of fruity wine that was fancy and hard to pronounce. We each had a little because it made us feel date-y and then he produced some green tea for me and pink lemonade for him when we decided we weren't wine drinkers after all.

The sun was lower in the sky, but not yet gone when we were through eating and lying next to each other in the soft grass holding hands.

"That was a lot of food. Correction, a lot of _good_ food. Emmett would be proud." I smiled and Edward laughed.

"Thank you, my mother helped me. And Alice, of course. She's not very capable of staying out of things," Edward speculated and I felt him laugh as I wrapped an arm around his torso and squeezed. Then I heard him groan.

"Careful love," he moved my arm up towards his chest and away from his stomach, "I had the other half of that meal."

He started stroking up and down my arm as I moved closer to him and wrapped one leg around his.

"Well it's a good thing dessert doesn't consist of food then, isn't it?" I whispered, feeling totally awkward but trying to be any kind of seductive I could. He does it to me all the time, sometimes I try to return the favor.

In one instant he moaned and flipped us so I was flat on my back and he was hovering over me. His weight was on me enough to engulf me, but not so much as to crush me.

"Dessert has always been my favorite," he said softly in between small kisses.

"Oh really?" I asked with a smirk against his lips. He wasn't allowing as much time between the kisses now, but I felt him smile as well.

"Oh yes. Big sweet tooth."

And then we were back to where we started, kissing and touching and loving and dating right there in the middle of the meadow.

Nothing went too far, not that it was tame exactly, but we'd pushed limits further before when we weren't in the middle of the great out doors. As private as the meadow felt I couldn't help feeling like it was still an exposed area. I'm not putting on any shows for squirrels.

It started to get really chilly and I could feel the heavy make-out session coming to a close. As hot as Edward metaphorically and literally made me, I was beginning to shiver and the back of his neck was starting to feel colder.

"We should go, you're cold," he said softly, more to my neck than to me.

"Ok. Are you going to stay at my place? I think the others are all going to be at your house if you want to hang out with everyone-"

I was cut off by a kiss.

"Who said the date was over?"

I pulled my eyebrows up, giving him an impressed look.

"I believe I mentioned this earlier, there's a bit more than just dinner tonight, my Bella."

"I remember," I replied as we sat up. "I guess I figured that _this_," I waved my hands between us, "was the bit after dinner."

We both laughed and he helped me all the way up and began gathering up the cooler-basket contents.

"This bit doesn't count as the 'after dinner bit' until we, ah, do a bit _more_ than we do," he laughed.

Oh. Like sex.

I blushed at my own thoughts and Edward kissed both of my heated cheeks before smiling devilishly and taking my hand to help me stumble back out of the forest.

We laughed at listened to music on the drive back into town, much more carefree than before.

Then, just as I was forgetting that this was a special evening and Edward and I weren't just driving home to one of our two places of residence, he pulled into a place I was not expecting him to take me to.

And it created many expectations inside of me.

Expectations, memories, hopes, and…

"No way," I turned to him after he helped me out of the car again and my gaze was glued to the building we were parked in front of.

The big red jeep was in the parking lot as well, closer to the building than the Volvo. Had there been more than just the two cars in the parking lot this scene would have been all too familiar. Something that seemed so long ago, yet as familiar as the second that had just passed.

He simply stared back at me with a look in his eye that was fantastic. He looked excited and happy, in a different way than I'd seen in a while. Not that he hadn't been excited or happy in a while, but it was just… was this really what I thought it was?

Leading me by the hand again, he walked me inside and my expectations peaked and I flew over the edge of them into the valley of satisfaction.

There, in the last music venue the boys ever played a show in as a band, was a stage full of instruments and people I knew and loved. I was even grateful to see Elizabeth sitting on stage all proud and beautiful, because it meant that the band was back.

Even for just one night it felt refreshing.

The nearly empty venue was dark except for one revolving disco ball spinning over the stage, beautifully reflecting dots of light around the room. It looked and felt like magic.

I flung my arms around Edward's neck. Nothing needed to be said, and it wouldn't have been heard anyway because suddenly a shrill, "EEEEEEEEEEEE", took over every bit of silence in the room.

I turned around and there were the other four who knew how much this meant. Emmett was on stage holding his drum sticks up like a trophy, Rosalie was actually wearing a Jonas Brothers T-shirt and smirking, and Romeo and Juliet were holding hands, one of them bouncing up and down uncontrollably.

Edward walked me around to the front of the stage and Alice bounced down next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. Rosalie sauntered up to the mic while the boys waited behind her.

"Ladies and gentle…uh... Ladies and Mary Kate and Ashley," Rosalie began, gesturing down towards Alice and I with a laugh. We burst out laughing at Rose's references to our chests. I was even too giddy to blush.

"I present to you, for one night and one night only, the Jo Bros glorious Forks Reunion Show!"

It was absurd how loud her voice was over the PA system with only Alice and I cheering her on. We clapped and whooped and Rosalie jumped down from the stage and Edward stepped up to take her place. He looked very much at home.

From the first note to the last it was sheer bliss for all of us. You could see it on the boys' faces and you could feel it as we danced on the huge empty space in front of them.

We danced, and danced, and danced, and threw the shimmy like it had never been thrown before. My mouth hurt from smiling and laughing. My body wasn't anywhere near pain though, it was relishing in living out a piece of the life and the world I left behind. The one that I truly loved and missed, even if the life I traded it for was excellent as well.

What I felt was nothing compared to how the boys looked like they felt. It was as if no time had passed at all, and I suddenly understood why I hadn't seen Edward so much over the past week. Band rehearsals had been back on. That explained why his mood had heightened about a thousand percent and why he had been air drumming even more than usual.

Before it was over I missed it. When we knew it was the last song we gave our all, every single one of us putting in whatever we had left because the last song they played was "The World You Love" by Jimmy Eat World and the amount of emotions that stirred up was beyond belief.

It didn't feel like it had when Jasper performed it for us in Los Angeles, though. It was more unified, more of a tribute than anything. He and Edward sang together and the three of us girls didn't cry or hug each other, we continued to sing and dance and enjoy the music.

When it was over we jumped on stage and hung out for a little while there. We were all sweaty and gross, but beyond caring. Emmett even got Rosalie to sit down and bang the drums for fun. It turned out she was quite the natural percussionist and before the night was over he had her playing simple beats pretty consistently.

Emmett kept muttering, "that's hot", as Rosalie would bang and crash the sticks against the drums. I knew that Sexless Emmett was having a hard time with this new revelation about his abstinent fiancé. It pretty much just made the situation more amusing.

"Alright kids, time to break the party up," Jasper announced around midnight.

"Do we have to?" Rosalie whined. She was still sitting at the drum set with Emmett leaning against the wall next to her. She gave the cymbal one last hit and then kissed her hand and pressed it against the snare drum as a goodbye.

"Some of us have wedding details to tend to tomorrow," Alice replied with a little shake of her shoulders.

"Yeah, like me and you. You and Jazz have everything figured out!" Rosalie joked.

It was true. Alice's family back home was so organized her wedding was good to go. They pretty much only needed the wedding party that was currently sitting in the middle of an empty music venue in Forks, Washington.

"That's what 15 years of planning will do for you," Alice smiled.

I got up silently, trying to make a swift exit, but my little friend was too fast. Alice was in front of me within seconds.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you Isabella Marie Soon-To-Be-Cullen! After my wedding," Jasper coughed loudly and Alice stopped mid-sentence to smile at him, "after my _honeymoon_, I am coming for you and we are planning a wedding missy!"

She poked me in the chest with each of the last six words in her threat and everyone was staring at us with different levels of amusement on their faces.

A few days ago this would have annoyed me. In the blissed out state Edward's date and the surprise of the band reunion had put me in, all I could do was be excited.

"That sounds great, Alice. I'll start looking at dresses while you're gone!" I smiled pretty wide and it didn't even hurt to do so anymore. I probably broke some face muscles or something.

Alice looked like I threw a brick through the window of her favorite boutique. The shock on her face was rather large. The smile on Edward's was way more magnificent, though.

"Bella! EEEEEEE! You finally love your wedding!"

I started laughing at that point. Edward scooped me up right after Alice stopped hugging me and he kissed me with a smile.

We left after that and when the others piled into the jeep Edward led me over to the Volvo. We waved as the big vehicle drove away and I leaned against the door and pulled him with me.

"Thank you for the best date ever," I told him before I kissed him my thanks as well.

He had his hands on either side of my head and his whole body was leaning into me, pressing me into Lola and making me warm.

"Don't thank me yet," he replied.

"Not yet?" I asked in a high voice, with a hopeful smile.

"Not. Yet."

"There's more?"

Ok. Had I been in a normal state of mind, and not all dosed up on happy times, I would have been annoyed with me. I was purposefully asking him these questions in a stupid high pitched happy voice because every time I did he just smiled and kissed me as he answered.

He must be all dosed up too.

"Of course there's more, love."

Kiss.

"There's always more…"

Kiss. Kiss.

"And more…"

Kiss.

"And more."

Kiss and nose graze on the neck.

I giggled and he chuckled and then he opened the door and drove me back to my apartment.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked when we got inside and the coats were shed. I was pleased to hear that the high pitched nonsense was gone.

"You know what I want to do," Edward replied with a very devious look. He started walking towards me slowly, and of course I did know what he wanted to do. It's all he ever wanted to do anymore.

"You always want to, Edward," I shook my head and he buried his face in my neck. Not kissing or nuzzling, just letting his forehead rest there.

"I can't help my urges, Isabella," he joked. The feeling of him laughing against my skin was wonderful and I pretty much knew then and there I wouldn't deny him what he wanted.

"I doubt I even have to ask, but did you come prepared?"

I had to laugh at that, because the little game we were playing was funny. I felt him nod vigorously into my neck and then he kissed it quickly before swiftly walking towards his coat and reaching in the pocket.

One minute later we were in the bedroom.

On the bed.

Folding laundry.

We had our wedding rings on because this has been one of Edward's favorite past times ever since the first day I granted him permission to do this in private.

"At least I'm getting laundry done," I chuckled as I folded a towel.

"At least I'm marrying the most stunning creature on Earth," Edward responded, staring at me in an intimidating manner.

I rolled my eyes a very slight amount and bit my lip to try and suppress the gigantic smile my mouth wanted to produce.

"Wearing your ring makes you even more ridiculous that usual," I told him.

After we were done folding laundry we laid on the bed and practiced doing other things with our rings. They were all innocent things: playing rock-paper-scissors, fluffing the pillows, reading books, tickle fighting. Edward started getting frisky mid-tickle and I had to stop him.

I have these rules about what Edward can and cannot do while we are wearing the rings.

List of things Edward can do while the rings are out: Pretend to do household chores, play music, write, read, perform mundane tasks, hug Bella, kiss Bella, pat Bella on the head, hold a small animal, play board games, and basically do anything else that does not violate the other list.

List of things Edward cannot do while the rings are out: Fondle Bella in any way.

I don't mean to be a Ring Nazi. I really, really don't. It's just that I want that to be another special thing about our wedding night. It's all fun and games doing normal things with him in the rings. But when we are completely together for the first time on the night of our wedding that's when I want to see that ring on his finger as he ravishes me in all the sexual ways.

I explained it that way to Edward the first time he tried anything in the ring. He rolled his eyes at my allusion to Drunk Edward but he agreed it would make everything a bit more "interesting" on our wedding night.

"Make your choice," I said with a stern look.

He was straddling me and I was grateful he knew how serious I was about this issue, because God knows he was already a great amount stronger than me and he was in the power position.

Edward very unsubtly looked back and forth between his ring, the Ladies, his ring, my neck, his ring, my lips….

The tiny black velvety box appeared within 20 seconds, and then disappeared to the bedside table about 10 seconds after that.

I inwardly high fived 13 year old Bella and we giggled because we totally rocked our date and got to second with Edward Cullen. We watched the tiny gentlemen tear up the Edequite checklist and hide his head under a blanket.

I smiled against his neck.

"You made the right choice."

* * *

**There it is! **

**You know how it goes from here :) Give me your thoughts! I love love love knowing what you think, and I hope I did not disappoint. I thought this would be a fun B and E chapter, and don't mind the fluffiness. Next chapter will be Alice and Jasper's wedding! If you didn't like this (because I'm still paranoid about that) then hopefully you'll come back for that! **

**Thanks again for all of your love! The Maroon Hoodie Army is growing every day and I love it!**

**Oh! And one last thank you to whomever suggested the Volvo should be named Lola! I forgot to keep track of who you are, but I loved the idea, obviously :) Thank you!!**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	14. The Boys Are Too Refined

**Disclaimer: The Meyer ownes it all. I only take too long adding my own fun in.**

**A/N: I have no excuses. I only have to words: real life. **

**I love all of you. I love you for loving this story and for having an astounding amount of patience with me. I promise I am always working at getting the chapters up. The next one is already started, so hopefully I will have time to finish and post it in a much better frame of time than before. **

**Thank you for sticking with me and being wonderful! I love IEWIS Land :)**

**Quickly, let me mention that this chapter may feel different. I don't know... I hope you like it though. I had fun with it and I feel good being back in the story, so I thought I'd dedicate this chap mostly to fun. I promise the rest of the wedding and more plot maneuvering next chap.**

**And now, believe it or not, Chapter 14!**

* * *

Chapter 14 - The Boys Are Too Refined

After the plane took off, and Jasper's breathing came back down to a normal rate, it only took about 10 minutes for the seats to be pushed back and the conversations to begin.

The trip from Forks to Mississippi was going to be long, so I was happy Alice's dad was able to get all 6 of us seats next to each other. Carlisle and Esme were in first class, curdosy of Dr. Cullen himself.

"I didn't know you had issues with flying," I commented to Jasper as I sat back in my seat.

I was in the window seat of my row, with Edward next to me, and Emmett next to him in the aisle seat. Alice was directly in front of me, Jasper in front of Edward, and Rose in front of Emmett. When we boarded the plane both Rose and Emmett were insistent on an aisle seat. Edward lost the rock-paper-scissors match to Jasper, so Emmett was placed next to him.

Alice leaned over the back of her chair to face us, resting her b stomach where your back is supposed to go. Jasper and Rose followed suit, turning so we were in a group.

"Oh yeah, he's horrible during take off," Alice sighed as she held out her bag of peanuts to me. She explained before we boarded that she didn't trust airline food, bagged or not bagged.

"I hate landing," I admitted to Jasper with a slight grimace.

"Really? I'm good with landing. I like the feeling of reconnecting with Mother Earth," he smiled.

"I always get paranoid about the plane coming down too fast and swerving at the last second, or the breaks failing and the whole thing just crashing into a building because we can't stop, or going up in flames, or the wheels breaking off and again with the whole crashing into a building and going up in flames... or something horrible like that."

"So your fears aren't based on anything too irrational?" Edward teasingly asked me with a smirk.

I hit his arm and rolled my eyes, still believing my fears to be valid. He just picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles then entwined our fingers together and let them fall in his lap.

"You guys are boring me," Emmett complained, sounding very bored indeed as he reached out and started playing with a lock of Rose's hair.

"Seriously," Rose agreed and she inspected her nails,"there's no way anything bad is going to happen to this flight. Alice and Jazz are getting married in a two days. If the good gods above know what's good for them, they will not prevent Alice from attending her own wedding."

Alice gave an "amen" and high fived Jasper.

I laughed and glanced at Edward who was nodding in agreement. He was watching Romeo and Juliet's hands and not me, however, and I saw the jealous glint in his eye because of his currently empty left hand. He had tried to convince me the night before that riding on a plane was something we needed to practice doing with our rings on. As amusing as it was, I was determined to stick to the No Wedding Bands in Public Before the Wedding law.

"Alice, don't you think your parents may be a bit alarmed at the sight of Jasper already wearing his ring?" Edward asked. I knew I gauged his previous eye glint correctly.

"Eh," Alice shrugged,"Daddy probably wouldn't mind much, and mom's really only concerned with what the '_actual_' ring looks like, as she put it. Grammy's probably going to be the only one that has a problem with it. Which is why you have to take it off before we land." She turned to Jasper as she said the last sentence quickly, trying to sneak it in there. Jasper scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Really?" he asked, looking a tiny bit hurt but mostly just confused.

It was amusing, watching the edges of Edward's lips twitching to turn up into a smile. He's such a baby about this Jasper-gets-to-wear-his-ring-early business. A big, gorgeous, charming, adorable baby.

"Yeah. She's really old fashioned. She'll probably give you the third degree about our sex life, too. So good luck with that!"

She giggled a little bit and Edward looked even more pleased with himself as Jasper took his ring off and slipped it into a box he had pulled out of his messenger bag.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jasper said, haulting his movements and letting the bag drop in his lap. He glared at little Alice and she cocked her eyebrow in a "bring it" sort of way.

"_I'm_ going to get the third degree? That's ridiculous, Alice, I've been rejecting you for months upon months now!"

Edward and I were shaking in silent laughter. Rose and Emmett weren't paying much attention, she had pulled out her iPod and they both had one earbud in. Romeo and Juliet were entering into full show-down mode and it was clear who was going to loose. Grammy Romeo would never think ill of her innocent little Alice.

"Yeah, Jasper,_ I __know_ I've been rejected over and over and over again by the love of my life! I'm pretty sure that's why I'm going to let Grammy have her way with you."

"This is ridiculous," Jasper said again under his breath as he threw his messenger bag back under the set in front of him.

"This is life, Hubby-To-Be. Once you become a Brandon you will learn you can't escape Grammy no matter if you are innocent or not."

Jasper scoffed and stole a few peanuts from Alice's hand.

"First, I'm fairly sure you are going to be a Cullen, not me a Brandon," Jasper paused for his point to sink in and Alice just shrugged as if it was a minor detail who was going to take who's name. Romeo indeed.

"Second, you better reel Grammy in the second we land because I would hate to inform her that her precious little Ali Cat has about 3,000 different methods of seduction, each one with a matching lingerie set."

Jasper raised his eyebrows and I actually snorted out laughter at this point, unable to hold it in. As he laughed Edward reached his hand over to my mouth to help me hold in my embarrassing laughter. It all backfired when I reached my arm up to intercept his hand and I knocked over my cup of water, spilling it all over both of us. He began laughing harder at that point, this time at me, and I dropped my head into my hands in shame. I don't know why he takes me anywhere.

All of this went unnoticed by the star crossed lovers.

"Go right ahead. She'll never believe you," Alice popped a peanut into her mouth and pursed her lips in a defiant way.

Suddenly Emmett reached out his hand and wagged his fingers at her, motioning for her to hand over the bag of peanuts. In her distracted state, Alice kept her stare on Jasper and handed the bag over to the big waiting hand.

"We'll see," Jasper replied confidentially. It was then, watching them stare at each other, that I got a little scared. Not of either of the people sitting before me, but rather for Grammy. These two were going to war over who would win her favor, and both of them had advantages to be considered.

I heard the crinkling of a bag and turned to see Emmett literally pouring the last bit of contents from the peanut bag into his mouth.

"Is this Grammy the same one that gave us the Pretzel?" he asked with a sincere look on his face.

I felt Edward tense next to me and couldn't help but giggle at the mention of The Pretzel.

"Sure is," Alice relplied with a laugh of her own.

"It sounds so wrong, saying that Grammy gave us the Pretzel," Rosalie pointed out.

"Especially since the only one that will be receiving the Pretzel will be Bellarina," Emmett laughed.

Red hot fire. That's what my face felt like the instant the comment left my dumb big brother's mouth.

"Oh my God," I breathed, barely audible, as I tried to hide my face in my hands.

I could hear Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper muffling laughter, being as loud as could be without disturbing the rest of the plane. Then I heard and felt Edward hit Emmett somewhere on his body. I cheered on the Tiny Gentleman as I imagined him outraged at such a horribly unsensitive comment. Sometimes that little guy was my biggest comfort.

After a few moments passed I felt Edward lifting my face out of my hands and making me look at him. He smiled sweetly but his eyes were full of green radiant laughter.

"You're laughing at me, too," I accused.

"No, I'm not," he defended.

"Your eyes are."

"Bella," he half laughed, half sighed. "You have to admit, it was the tiniest bit funny," he whispered only to me, leaning in so close I could feel his breath on my ear.

When he got no reaction out of me he leaned in ever closer.

"October," he whispered in the sort of husky way that usually also sounded sort of strained.

He chuckled as he watched the red flood my face again. Then he leaned down and softly kissed my neck, creating one wonderful shiver to run down my spine.

I remained in a state of blush and shiver for the next few minutes because only one thought was dominating my thoughts.

October + The Pretzel + Bella only equalled to one thing.

Sex. With Edward. My husband. And, of course, his beloved ring.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Our first dinner in Mississippi proved to be an uncomfortable event.

Alice's father only wanted to talk about Alice, Alice's mother talked in a higher pitch and more frequently then Alice, Alice's boy cousin, Alec, wasn't very nice to me, her girl cousin, Jane, was too nice to Edward, and Grammy was not holding back her disapproval of Jasper.

Alice had been right. Grammy automatically assumed everything he said was some sort of sexual plot to get into her innocent granddaughter's pants.

It was mildly funny.

The other great thing was that she loved Emmett to no end.

"Emmie has undoubtedly set a shining example for the other boys," she praised Carlisle and Esme at one point during the meal.

Honestly, I was surprised. I know I'm a bit biased, but guess I had assumed Edward would pull ahead as Grammy's favorite Cullen boy. He so easily won over my mother, not to mention every other living female thing, I just assumed he'd be a shoe-in for Grammy's Fav.

But I knew he had no chance of knocking Emmett off of the pedestal after dinner while we were all helping clean up. I walked into the kitchen and heard Grammy explaining to Alice's mother that, "you never can quite trust the pretty ones." I wasn't positive they were referring to Edward until Mrs. Brandon replied and then had to explain to Grammy exactly what sex hair was, and why a boy his age would have it all of the time.

My blush and I left quickly and quietly after that, thoughts of October and Edward and sex hair running rampant.

"Goodnight sweet Ali Cat," Grammy said as she turned go to bed. "Goodnight children," she addressed the rest of us. "Emmie, keep the girls safe for me while I'm away."

"Will do Grammikins," Emmett replied with a smile as he ruffled Edward and Jasper's hair. His smirk probably looked sweet and warmed Grammy's old heart, but it was definitely just meant to mock his brothers.

"Good boy," she smiled as she turned and walked down the hall away from us.

Us "kids", as Grammy put it, walked upstairs to our rooms. Of course there were two rooms for all eight of us, a boy room and a girl room. Each room had three beds in it since Alice and her numerous cousins had sleep overs dozens of times when they were younger. Both of the rooms we were using we fashioned for those nights, so Rosalie and I were sharing a bed in our room while Alice and Jane took the two smaller beds. I had no idea how the boys were going to work out the four guys to three beds ratio, but I assumed Edward and Jasper would be the best candidates for sharing. Unless Alec wanted to cuddle with Emmett.

"Alright," Alice said as we turned to say goodnight to the guys. "Tomorrow is going to be a pretty busy day, it being the day before the wedding and all."

She paused to look down at her hands where she was holding a clip board of insanity. It was actually the Official Alice Wedding Clip Board of Organization or something silly like that, but I couldn't really remember the name Alice had given it. All I knew was that it had been glued to her hands the second Jane handed it to her at the airport.

"I'm going to read off the schedule so everyone is on the same page when we wake up..."

I leaned into Edward and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried not to notice Jane watching his hands wrap around me with an upset glint in her eye.

It was then that Alice began reciting the next day's schedule, and betraying me in one of the worst ways possible.

"Breakfast is at nine thirty. We should be done with that around ten thirty, giving us time to quickly get ready for dress and tux fittings at eleven fifteen. At one we have lunch at the church, followed immediately by the rehearsal of the ceremony. Then there's manis and pedis for the ladies, while the men go get some minor grooming done and Edward get's his hair cut, after which we head back to the church to set up the decorations, and that should take us up until about six thirty or seven when we split up for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Sound good?"

She didn't look up from her little Clipboard of Matrimony because she knew what she did. To me.

"Alice," I said, tensing all over.

"Yes Bella?"

She spoke too sweetly and still didn't take her eyes off of the Betrothal Board.

"What did you say?"

"Um. What, Bella? Do you need me to repeat the schedule?"

She knew that's not what I meant.

"You know that's not what I mean."

I took a step towards her and Rosalie's brain kicked in.

"Oh, geeze, I know where this is going...."

"Bella," Alice warned, looking up at me with a fight in her eyes.

"No, Alice. No. _No_. Please? No."

I was closer to her now, Edward's arms had to unwrap from me his hands now resting on my waist. Again, I ignored Jane's eyes taking in every intimate gesture we shared as if it offended her. Choose your battles, right?

"Bella, it's already been decided so please, do not fight me on things concerning my wedding." Alice's little eyes were tight and fierce but my chest was burning.

She was right. It was her wedding. But he was _my_ Edward.

"He does not need his hair cut. Alice. No. No."

I was shaking my head in a small manner, but still frantically. I jammed my finger down on her precious Wedding Clip Board of Betrayal and that's when she snapped into the Alice that always gets her way.

"Bella, I know the first time you had to live through and Edward hair grooming you nearly had an aneurism, but I'm not going to have a lion in my wedding."

"It's not necessary," I said.

"It's not up for discussion," Alice retorted.

"It's not actually that long," Edward defended, no doubt taken back by the lion comment.

"I'm too tired for this," Rosalie announced. "Emmett, I love you, good night. Edward's hair, good luck. Everyone else, I suggest you follow my lead. This may take a while."

Rosalie walked into our room then, with Jane taking her advice and following behind. I hardly noticed her goodnight smile and wave towards _my_ fiance as I held Alice's stern gaze. I felt more than saw Alec and Emmett retreat as well. I guess Jasper and Edward felt the need to hang out as Alice and I finished up our debate. Edward had a right to be a part of the discussion, I suppose. Jasper probably just wanted some Alice canoodling before bed without the disapproving eye of Grammy around.

"Bella, it's happening."

"Alice, I can't handle it. You know that."

She did know, too. At this point in our dating career Edward had only needed to have his hair cut once before. Apparently his hair doesn't grow too fast once it reaches the perfection level. This was good news to me. A few months back, however, right after we moved to Forks, Edward decided his hair needed a trim. He didn't tell me he was getting it done, and when I came home from work that day and saw that many inches of his wonderful mess on top of his head were missing.... it wasn't pretty. I actually mourned it. I even called Alice just to vent my grief over the phone since Edward couldn't stop asking me, "Why is it such a big deal? Hair grows back, doesn't it?".

I didn't agree with him, even though it did of course grow back. He was still gorgeous the whole time it took to grow back, and even if he were in a freak fire accident and burnt off all of his hair I would still love him, but it was so unnecessary when that wasn't the case!

There was no way of helping my irrational behavior about this subject.

I mean, we all have our "things" we get to be super touchy about.

Edward doesn't like people with belts standing within three feet of Lola. Emmett doesn't appreciate people touching any food on his plate, ever. Rosalie can't handle us taking our cars to mechanics she didn't approve of, Jasper gets touchy when you wear his fedora hat without his permission or borrow his vintage The Who? records, Alice will never allow any of us to wear tweed, and I cannot deal with Edward's hair getting cut like a rational human being.

So, whatever. This was my "thing", and she was being very insensitive about it, wedding or no wedding.

"I mean, you don't think you need a hair cut, do you Edward?" I said confidentially as I turned to him.

"Bella," Edward said gently, running his free hand through the hair in question as he spoke, "It is getting sort of long, a hair cut may not be the worst idea."

I felt my eyes narrow.

"Wrong," Jasper laughed, smacking his brother on the back.

"See? I'm doing him a favor," Alice said with pride.

"Guuuuuaaaahhhh."

I'm aware that wasn't a real word. But it was the only thing that managed to escape my mouth as my eyes closed and my head fell into my hands in frustration.

Edward's hands began to move up and down my arms in a comforting sort of motion. Didn't help.

I lifted my head up after about 20 seconds, and that was my mistake. Alice had taken my small break down as a time to re-group and get the upper hand.

Her eyes were wide and round and shining. I knew it was coming before it even had time to happen.

"Bella, this is for me, for my wedding. Please? _Please_."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How did we get into this predicament again?" Rosalie asked as she handed me a bottle of water that I let drop into my lap, because what the heck did I care about a bottle of water at this point?

"The pout happened," I sighed.

"Ah, I see." She nodded and dropped gracefully into the chair to my right, picking up a magazine right away.

I let out that same "guuaah" sound from the night before and let my head drop to Jasper's shoulder. He was sitting next to me on the red sparkly couch with his arm around me as some sort of comfort mechanism. We were in what was being referred to as "Bella's Confinement Area", but what was really just a waiting area of the salon Jane worked at. Across the room Alice had nodded in approval and some strange man was lifting up pieces of Edward's hair and waving around a stupid pair of scissors like they weren't a small, two bladed mockery of my sanity.

Yes, we were in the salon. Yes, I lost and Edward was getting his hair cut. Yes, Alice's pout can move mountains.

The second I painfully gave in to Alice's stupid hair cut idea she squealed and told me Jane worked at a fabulous salon in town. I saw red and made a list of demands.

1. Jane was not to touch Edward's hair. Ever.

2. A man had to do the job. Because let's face it, I've always been over protective of his hair, dating all the way back to before we were officially dating and he let some little girl at a show run her hands through it when we were trying to make each other jealous.

3. No more than one inch gets cut. _One._

After Alice agreed to my list she made a few Bella Rules of her own, which was the reason for my temporary confinement.

1. I was to sit as far away from Edward as possible while the evil deed was done.

2. I was confined to that space the entire time.

3. No "cutting", or threatening to "cut" any woman that complimented his hair while we were in the salon.

The last one was actually made in the car on the way to the salon, because right before we left Jane wouldn't shut up about how much the other women she worked with were going to,"adore the color and jump at the chance to get their hands in something so unique".

I sort of went into a rage black out in the car once she was out of ear shot of my, but I can recall saying something along the lines of, "I will _cut_ any female that does any unnecessary touching."

So, yeah. Bella Rule #3.

"Miss Bella, you are too silly for your own good," Jasper chuckled as his hand patted my shoulder gently.

"Hey Bella, you should take this magazine, these wedding gowns look like they are right up your alley," Rose said randomly.

"Uh, ok," I replied, holding out my hand for the magazine.

I opened it up but kept my head on Jasper's shoulder and let the wedding catalog rest in my lap. I felt weak. But I knew Rosalie was trying to help distract me and I appreciated that so I took the bait calmly.

Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket and I jumped a bit before taking it out.

_You are too cute._

I smiled because Edward always made me happy, even in text form, but I didn't look up at him in fear of what kind of massacre I might be forced to witness. I wasn't sure if they started yet, so instead I decided to focus on how awesome it was he was texting me from across the room because we were too far away to actually speak.

_**You are too in trouble for agreeing to this**_

_Oh silly Bella. Don't you trust my judgement?_

_**Of course. It's the a-holes with the f'kn scissors I don't trust.**_

I heard his musical laughter across the room and smiled because I knew he didn't expect my language do take such a dip in classiness.

_I love you. What are you reading so intently?_

_**Wedding magazine. Rosalie handed it to me. It's not very distracting, though.**_

_Hmm. How can we distract you more efficiently?_

_**Get out of the chair of doom and kiss me.**_

_Get out of my brothers arms, face your fears, and come kiss ME._

I half laughed half frowned at his comment about being in Jasper's arms. I knew he was joking but I had a knee jerk reaction of looking up to see his eyes to make sure he was free of upset.

"Oh no you don't," Jasper said with a laugh as his hand clasped over my eyes.

"What the heck?" I laughed. He was so quick I didn't even get to glance at Edward.

"Bella, they are in full on cut-mode. You need to keep your eyes away, honey," Rosalie said with a laugh of her own.

I breathed a small, "oh", and my stomach knotted up.

My phone buzzed again and as I tilted my head back down Jasper let his hand fall away from my face.

_That was close ;) It's ok. I can distract you without physical contact._

I'm pretty sure my breath caught at what ran through my head due to that comment.

_**Oh really? How? Dirty talk? You're not even allowed to say "porno", remember? :)**_

_I do not need pornographic material to distract my fiance, thank you very much. Just hang with me. I promise this isn't as bad as your silly imagination is making it out to be._

**_Sigh. So how is it going anyway? Will I even recognize you? Where's Jane?_**

I couldn't help it. All I could picture was her staring at my Edward, and I didn't like it.

_Well, it's going fine, I suppose. It's a hair cut, Bella. Jane is sitting in the seat next to me talking my ear off._

_**I suppose that's better than her talking your pants off.**_

Again I heard the musical sound, this time in chuckle form.

_What does that even mean, love?_

_**I don't know... But she definitely wants your pants off.**_

_I've noticed the stares, I'm not going to lie._

_**I don't like it.**_

_I don't either!_

_**Did you like it when I used to stare at you?**_

_When did you stare at me?_

_**Only every single day I knew you before we were allowed to love each other openly.**_

_I'm not sure if that's extremely creepy or not._

**_It's not :)_**

_Haha. Again, I love you. Even in all of your creeping staring glory._

_**You creeped me out when you stared at me.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**You know. Right before the Black Hole Days ended. At the show that Jacob and Sam came to. You stared at me all night.**_

_Hmm. I guess I wasn't very aware of myself that night. I was too caught up in... well, you._

_**That seems like years ago, doesn't it?**_

_Yes. I cannot believe I get to marry you after screwing up so badly._

I smiled at that comment. Then I sighed because there was no need for talk of screwing up. We were together and happy now.

_**I cannot believe I get to marry you, period.**_

_October._

My cheeks heated as that one word brought back memories of hidden promises whispered to me on the place the day before. I couldn't help it. It was like Edward made up a new dirty word.

_Why are you blushing? Is there an article about honeymoon activities in that magazine? ;)_

**_Geeze, no! I'm just remembering the last time you said that word to me... on the plane... you know why I'm blushing!_**

_Ah, yes. Because it implies that we will be having sex._

I gasped when I read that text and shook my head in disbelief at his blatant statement. Again the laughter echoed throughout the salon and I wondered if Little Jane Talky Pants thought she grew an extra special funny bone because of all the time Edward was breaking out in laughter due to our odd text conversation.

**_Edward!_**

_What, love?_

Again with the sounds of the chuckle.

**_You know what. The thought of you.... and sex just... flusters me, ok?_**

_I understand. Many things about you "fluster" me ;) Are you nervous? For the wedding night? Be honest._

I couldn't believe we were having this conversation via text message in the middle of Mississippi in a salon full of friends and family and strangers. At least his promise of distracting me wasn't failing.

**_Uh, yes. Yes I am. But then again, I'm not, because it's you. You know?_**

_I do. Oh! That' exactly what I will say mere hours before I ravish you in all of the sexual ways ;)_

It was my turn to laugh out loud and Jasper asked me what was so funny. When I shook my head in refusal to speak he tried to steal my phone but I poked him in the ribs, hard.

"Alright, sorry! I won't try and read your dirtly little text messages," he teased.

I poked him again, hard, and he pulled lock of my hair kind of hard while we laughed.

"Keep it up Swan, and I'll tell Grammy to do a text message check."

We both laughed harder at that because earlier in the morning Grammy actually threatened to do a "portable phone" check on Jasper's cell phone, in case he had any mystery numbers on there that Alice needed to be concerned about.

I went back to reading through the bridal magazine, pointing out a few different gowns I liked to Rose and pushing away thoughts of Edward ravishing me in any way.

A few minutes later, when I was reading an article all about picking out the right kind of centerpieces for your reception and freaking out because I wasn't aware there was a way to pick out the _wrong_ centerpieces, I got another text from Edward.

_Look up._

My eyes widened and I took a second to gather myself before actually looking up because this was the moment of truth.

And then I did.

And....and.....and...

And he didn't look that different.

"You look amazing!" I practically yelled, throwing my arms around his neck as he laughed at me.

"See! You like it!" Alice accused as Edward released me and we turned to leave the hair cut hell hole.

"No, I just don't see any difference," I said with a shrug and a large smile.

They boys and Rosalie all chuckled at me and I continued smiling in victory and checking the time on my phone. How the heck did that take 20 minutes?

"You said he looked amazing, though," Jane said from behind us, nothing but actual confusion in her tone.

"I know. Edward au-natural always looks amazing," I spelt out for her. Duh.

"Well I_ can_ see the difference, and I feel a lot better," Alice said as she checked off something on the Clip Board of Marital Bliss.

"What now, chief?" Emmett asked Alice as we approached the vehicle we had been using all day. He and Alec has decided to sit in the SUV Alice's dad let us borrow and they were watching DVDs of 24. Alec turned Emmett into a major Jack Bauer fan in a matter of minutes.

"Now we are off to the church for decorating, and then we split off to begin partying away our freedom!"

Alice laughed and looked up at Jasper with her last comment. He smirked and kissed her forehead as we climbed into the giant vehicle and drove away.

My hand ran through Edward's hair the entire way to the church and we were both pretty thrilled it all ended so well.

"It's so soft, Bella. Do you feel that?" he asked me for the thousandth time, reminding me of the beginning of our relationship when he would always obsess over the softness of his hair and I wasn't as used to it as I was now.

I just nodded and kissed him. In a weird way, I felt more connected to Edward after the whole ordeal. I'd managed to work through my crazy hair issues and we'd had a sort of random text conversation about sex and our aversions to Jane. What can I say? I sort of felt accomplished. And we still had a whole church to decorate…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first bachelorette party I ever attended was Alice Brandon's.

Even though I'd been sharing a bathroom with it for a good part of my life, the first time I ever tasted whiskey was at Alice Brandon's said bachelorette party....resulting in the first time I ever got drunk.

We'd gone to a nice dinner with the numerous ladies in her family. There were about 20 women all together at the small Italian place we went to, all of them some sort of cousin or aunt or something. It was hard to keep track of them all individually because they were all small with black shiny hair, though Alice had beat them all in shortness on both accounts.

Grammy was there, telling everyone all of her reservations about poor Jasper.

"California boys are known to be wild," she'd say, refusing to listen to Alice's arguments that Jasper was from a tiny town in Washinton.

"Blondes are promiscuous"... "Sandy, you should see his eyes, full of secrets," and my personal favorite comment from the evening, "he and the _pretty one_ probably made a sport of bedding young ladies in Los Angeles. Dirty boys love those demeaning sort of competitions…"

So it only made sense that by the time we left the dinner and found ourselves being dragged into _Ride Em's, _the infamous mechanical bull bar, by the younger portion of Alice's cousin population, Alice was not exactly opposed to be on 6 Shot Alice's old stomping grounds.

In fact, she was a little too comfortable there.

"You guys," she panted as she grabbed Rose and I each by a hand. She'd just come from being literally carried around the circular bar in the middle of the room. Apparently the people at Ride Em's had missed Miss 6.

We had been hiding in the corner. Me too try and disappear because, uh, Bella doesn't really do the bar scene, Rosalie because she was "getting a feel for the place" or something.

"Come on, we're doing the 6!" Alice told us as she plopped us in an empty space at the bar.

"What?" Rosalie and I both gasped.

"You know,_ the 6_," Alice said as she winked at us and simply flicked her wrist at Pete the bar tender. In one swift movement he had 6 shot glasses up on the counter.

As he started pouring what I assume was vodka into two of the six glasses, I panicked.

"Alice, I don't want to rain on your parade here, but what the heck are you doing? I thought 6 Shot Alice was dead." I tried to laugh a little bit to show how cool I was with all of this, but truth was I wasn't. I didn't mind that Alice was going to drink. I just minded that it was in a place she had sworn she never wanted to be in again, doing the one thing she swore she never wanted to do again.

Friends bring that stuff up to other friends, right? Accountability and all that.

"Relax, Bella. I'm not going to do all 6 shots," Alice said as she laid a hand on my arm in a comforting manner. Behind her Jane slammed 2 shots of whiskey down and smiled at me sweetly.

"You're not?" Rosalie asked in a disbelieving tone with an amused smirk on her face. The shots were now sitting on the bar directly in front of us.

"Oh no. I'm not here to get belligerent. _We're_ splitting them." Alice smiled proudly and held up 2 of the shot glasses, She smiled back and forth between Rosalie and I for a second before setting 1 down in front of each of us.

"Two, two, and two. That way we all get a little somethin' somethin', but none of us gets out of control."

She smiled again as she explained what I'm sure she assumed to be a brilliant plan. She set the remaining two shots down in front of Rose and I.

Rosalie said, "Sweet, this place seems pretty all right," and picked up one of her tiny glasses. Alice followed suit and they both turned towards me at the same time with expectant looks on their faces.

I tried to ignore Jane leaning on the counter behind Alice, staring at me expectantly as well.

"Um, ok," I hesitated as I picked up a shot and tried to smile. It wasn't like I was so opposed to drinking I wanted to back out. I'd just heard way too many stories about shots being painful to swallow. Why would I be excited about being on the threshold of that exact pain now?

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked, sensing my hesitation.

"I'm just not so sure about doing a shot of vodka. I've heard horror stories, you know?" I shrugged because I was not trying to make this into a huge ordeal, but I was going to be honest about my discomfort.

"Vodka is sort of rough," Rosalie commented to Alice.

"Try whiskey," Jane cut in, confirming that she was listening in on all of our interactions up until this point. It wasn't that weird I guess, I noticed she didn't seem very close to any other cousins during the dinner and she definitely didn't seem interested in being with any of them now. Maybe she usually hung out with Alice at family functions and now Rose and I were hogging her.

Jane then slid 2 shots she had in front of her over to our side of the bar and they were a dark liquid. Whiskey. Edward's drink.

I smirked at that thought and at the face I knew Edward would make if he knew I was thinking of it as "his drink." He only got drunk off of the stuff once, but somehow it made me feel comforted knowing the first time I did any real drinking of alcohol it would be whiskey as well.

"Is this Jack Daniels by any chance?" I asked Jane as she pushed the shots closer to me and grabbed for the vodka I wasn't going to shoot.

"Indeed it is," she replied without looking at me.

I smiled to myself and picked up both small glasses, nodding once to Rosalie and Alice who looked like they knew why I asked that question.

"Alright then," Alice began with a smile. "Here's to my last night being a Brandon, and the beginning of our fine asses invading the fine ass Cullen family!"

The three of us laughed and clinked the small glasses together. Following their lead I closed my eyes and poured the first shot down my throat. I instantly felt something… unnatural. Before I could register what it was I heard Rosalie yelling, "fast Bella! Drink them both fast!" and my second hand lifted to my mouth to pour the second shot down.

Once it was all the way down I felt many things at once. I felt discomfort from the unfamiliarity of the taste of straight liquor. I felt warmth all the way down my chest. I felt victory over taking my first two shots ever, and I felt confused at how something could taste spicy, warm, harsh, and brown all at the same time.

I opened my eyes to a smirking Rose, Alice, and Jane.

"You ok?" Jane asked with a laugh. It wasn't a terribly friendly laugh, but it wasn't condescending either.

"Um, yeah. That's not so bad. I can see why Edward got into this stuff," I said with a slight shrug.

Alice and Rosalie laughed and I refused to notice how Jane's eyes flickered in interest of Edward's name.

"So, what now?" I asked all three of them.

Something was happening to my body. The warmth I felt in my chest was subsiding and being replaced with a small tingling. It was barely noticeable, but it was there.

"Now I ride the bull!" Alice cheered.

She ran off into the crowd with Jane tagging behind her and I looked up at Rosalie.

"You guys aren't going to get me drunk at make me ride the bull, are you?" I asked with real fear.

And then, for some reason, it was sort of funny to be asking Rosalie a question. I laughed a little bit.

"No, Bella, we won't do that. Well, we won't make you ride the bull at least."

I nodded along until I really heard her words. By the time I was ready to ask her a question she was handing me something. It looked like soda with a tiny black straw in it, which meant there was clearly something else in it.

"For me?" I asked as I took the drink.

"Yes ma'am. Alice is done drinking for the night, I'm pretty sure, but I don't think we need to be. I mean, you've never really drank before and I kind of think it would be fun to experience it with you. I'd like to see Bella gone wild."

She laughed to herself and I noticed how shiny her hair was even in the dim light of the bar. Rosalie's so pretty. It made me smile.

And the drink she picked out was gooooooooood. It was like the 2 shots I had, but instead of warm and harsh it tasted sweet and cold.

I took another drag from the straw and realized now was as good a night as any to have my first drunken experience.

"Bring it, Rosalie Hale. Get me crunk!"

I laughed out loud with her at that statement and we clinked our drinks together. Hers was green and fruity looking, and as we took another sip I started to miss Edward a little bit.

"Do you know what the guys are doing tonight?" I asked her.

"I don't, actually. I did overhear that it wasn't going to be anything too crazy though," she said, motioning to Alice who was now riding the mechanical bull like a pro. "Jasper's too scared of letting anyone get in any sort of trouble on his watch. Grammy's got him pretty paranoid."

Even though I felt bad for Jasper I laughed and took another sip of my yummy drink. I liked knowing Edward was safe and before I knew it Rose and I had gotten seats at the bar and were having a very pleasant conversation with Pete the bartender on what sorts of mixed drinks wouldn't make us too sick.

About an hour later, nothing much had changed except Rosalie and I were smashed, Alice was sitting on top of the bar instead of the bull telling stories from LA, and Jane was sitting next to me with her head on my shoulder.

Ok. So kind of a lot had changed.

All of the occupants of Ride Em' had crowded around the bar to mingle. There weren't that many people left, mostly Alice's cousins and a few of the regulars who were all very kind, very tame people. They had all missed Alice, understandably, and I felt truly comfortable in a room of strangers that suddenly felt like my closest friends.

Everyone was just sooooo niiiiice.

"I know!" Rosalie agreed with me.

Oh. Apparently I said that out loud.

"Bellsy, you've said everyone was nice about a thousand times," Jane laughed and pushed on my leg a little bit. It liked it. It made my chair swivel. Maybe I should ask her to push me again…

"But really, are people in California this niiiiiiiice?" I asked Rose, picking up a piece of her incredibly beautiful shiny hair. "Your hair is niiiiiice too, Rose. Shiny."

"These people are nicer than my hair, Bella," Rosalie laughed.

I had figured one thing out about Rosalie, even through my own drunkenness. Drunk Rose only listened to a few words in people's sentences, and then formed a response to them from the words she picked up on. It made it extremely difficult to keep the flow of conversation going.

"I know's who's nice with their hair," Jane said suddenly, picking her head off my shoulder and pointing at me. I felt really empty on my left side without her there.

"Edward!" I cheered because all this talk of hair was just making me think of bronze, bronze, bronze, love, love, love.

"Yes! How did you know that?" Jane asked, smacking her hands down on the bar.

"I have something to say," I announced.

I'd also noticed things about my own drunken self during the night. Apparently I like to announce when I have something to say quite often. The weird thing was, though I could register I was doing it I couldn't turn it off.

"What, Bellsy?" Jane asked me sincerely as she picked the tiny black straw up out of her drink and began chewing on it. I felt hungry as I watched her chew.

"I'm hungry. And you, Janesy, yooooou like looking at Edward." I felt myself lazily point my finger at her but I wasn't angry about my accusation thought I remembered I should be. I think it made me pout.

"Yeah," Jane sighed, resting the side of her head on her hand and continuing to chew on that darn straw.

Seriously, had it been 36 hours since we ate? I wanted foooooooood.

"I know he's yours though. He looks like my old boyfriend, so it's kind of weird. You wouldn't have liked him Bellsy. He was mean and always wrong. I loved him, and he left me, and now I'm in this wedding even thought I'm sad. Seeing you with Edward makes me miss him. I'm hungry too."

I nodded and felt sad that my new friend Jane had an old, mean boyfriend.

"You guys are so hungry all of the time! Stop talking bad about the boys," Rosalie said suddenly from my other side. It was only then that I noticed she was braiding my hair. It felt nice. Maybe Edward will braid my hair every night before we go to bed. Hmmmm. Nice.

"Bellsy, are you mad at me?" Jane asked as I noticed there was some ice left in my last empty drink cup. I instantly got excited because ice was edible.

"Jane, Janesy," I felt my head do another fun spinny thing as I whipped it around to one of my new favorite faces. She's pretty like Alice….

"What?" she asked. It took me a second to remember I had started speaking to her.

"Oh. I have something to say!"

"Good. I like your words. What?"

"Can we be friends now? I mean," I took a second to chew some ice and I felt something really, really cold fall down my chin. Rosalie reached over with a cocktail nap and wiped it up. Nice.

"Bellsyyyyy," Jane took the straw out of her mouth and threw it on the counter. "We will always be friends!"

"Always, always?" I asked, because it seemed so important that she knew my intentions were to be friends forever.

She nodded rapidly, kind of making me loose track of her for a second until I could focus in on her leaning towards me for a hug.

"This is the sweetest shit I have ever seen," Rosalie said suddenly with conviction.

"Cussin' Day!" I cheered as I turned to her and noticed her pretty, pretty blonde hair for the milltionth time that night.

She clapped, I clapped, and the next thing I knew we had Alice's attention.

Right as Alice decided it was a good idea to pull me up on the bar to give the whole place instructions on how to do the shimmy throw, one of the best sounds in my little Bella world boomed through the crowd.

"Who ordered a male stripper?!"

I fell down laughing, thankfully only falling back into my barstool because Alice was having a hard time actually getting me to lift myself up onto the bar.

Rosalie yelled, "Emmett! Emmett's here to strip!" and then she began giggling wildly and "whooing".

I noticed Emmett's face turn confused and amused at the same time and it made me laugh because he looked really silly being all confused.

And then_ I _grew confused because where did Emmett come from? Was he always here? How come he hadn't been talking to Janesy and me?

I was going to confront him on it because the confusion in my head was so so so strong I couldn't let it go.

But then I saw Edward and I forgot about everything else.

Edward. Edward. Edward. Bronze. Love. Soft. Edward. Hair. Love. Love. Love. Bronze. Edward. Love.

Drunk me did a lot of word association.

Suddenly I was in his arms and smelling his scent and so happy he was there, I didn't even have time to be confused as to why. It seemed I wasn't drunk enough to forget he hadn't been there all along. I was drunk enough, however, not to give a crap as to why he was with me now.

"Edward I don't even care why you're here," I admitted to him and kissed his mouth because it belonged to me and that made me happy.

"Bella, are you....wait….have you...?" he unlocked my arms from around his neck and held both of my hands in my lap while looking so deeply into my eyes I felt it in my stomach. I noticed he was chuckling and decided I should as well because if he was happy I was happy and we could be happy together.

"Bellsy is a bit tipsy," Jane giggled from beside me. Edward glanced at her and then back at me, and amused smirk lighting up his face. It looked so good on him, this amusement. I wanted to amuse him for forever and for always.

"Is it true? Is Isabella drunk?" his perfect mouth asked me as he leaned in closer. It was surprising how out of tune the world around me was in my silly state, but how focused and clear Edward remained to me.

"Edward," I whined, letting my head fall into his chest.

_Smell him_, I thought to myself, _because he always smells so good_. I did. I smelled him in one big smell and it was one of the best choices I have ever made.

"I don't like _Isabella_, you know that," I informed him after my grand smelling of his chest.

He was aware of my aversion to my full name. Most of the time I let him get away with using it, because he makes it sound sort of nice, but for some reason I wasn't comfortable with it now. Maybe I was too used to hearing "Bellsy" for the past hour and a half.

"Well I love Isabella," his hot mouth said close to my ear.

I knew he was messing with me. I knew he was playing with drunk Bellsy because he I was acting all silly and liquidy. I knew it, and I thought maybe I should be mad, but all I could do was giggle and stick my hands under his shirt.

"Watch yourself, love, we are in public," he laughed huskily into my ear. Public-shmublic, his skin was warm.

"I have something to say," I told Edward because now, in my head, it was only he and I in the room.

I moved my hands around to the small of his back and I felt him chuckle and take a step in as I pulled him closer to me.

_Closer, Edward. Always closer._

"You do?" he asked me with a smile.

"Yes." I took a second to feel how soft the skin on his back was. I was certain I'd never felt anything like it before. Except, wait, I had... I _had_ felt his back before, many times.

That made me smile and giggle all over again.

"Bella?" he asked me with another small confused laugh.

"Oh, oops, I got sidetracked by the soft, soft skin. On your back. Sorry. I still have something to say."

He raised one brow at me and I blushed when I realized I had just said that out loud.

"I love you, too!"

There, I said it.

"Was that all you had to say? You made it seem as if you had a a lot to talk about," he said to me as he rested his forehead against mine.

Again, with the soft! His skin was so niiiiiice tonight.

"Um, yeah. That was it. Janesy and I have talked a lot already. I'd pretty much just rather kiss you now," I admitted, because why shouldn't he know that I wanted to kiss him?

"Janesy?" Is what I thought I heard him say quietly before I placed my lips on his and melted.

A few minutes later, or maybe hours, I'm not too sure, I was kissing Edward, we were in the giant SUV on the way back to Alice's house.

"Alice!" Rosalie yelled right next to me. I laughed really hard because I thought her yelling in my ear should hurt but it didn't and that made me happy.

I was squished into the middle seat with her, Emmett, and Edward because Janesy passed out in the very back seat and Mr. and Mrs. Romeo and Juliet were in the front seat. Jasper-ette was driving and Alic-eo was in the passenger seat holding the iPod. And they were holding hands which was cute. It was all rather sweet to my liquid brain.

Someone should always be in charge of holding hands and holding the iPod.

"What do you need my Rose?" Alice turned to ask. Her smile was pretty and I thought it made her look excited to be marrying Jasper the next day.

"I miss you, my Alice. I miss you, and I miss Bellasy, and I miss Eddie and I miss _this_!"

Rosalie flailed her hands around the front end of the SUV where we were all sitting. I nodded along with her movements because she was gesturing to our little family and I missed them too. Or at least I would. I couldn't now, they were here! Silly.

"I have something to say!" I sat up from leaning into Edward and I heard him mumble, "of course you do," but when I turned to smack him in the chest for making fun of me he grabbed my hand and kissed my palm with a smile.

"What do you have to say, love?" he asked instead, making me happy and even more happy.

"I need to say that I agree with Rose." I lifted up my finger to make a point and I felt proud I was able to speak my mind.

Then I felt myself pout because it made me sad to say that I missed everyone out loud.

"I think you mean that you are going to miss everyone again, after the wedding when we all have to go back to real life. Is that correct, Bella?" Japser said from the front seat. I was impressed he could say so many words and park the car at the same time.

"Yes. Yeah," I agreed.

Even though the car was parked none of us moved to get out of the vehicle. Alice was still dancing to the song that was playing and Rosalie was trying to braid Emmett's hair.

"Look, none of this sad business tonight, ok crazy ladies?" Emmett said in his big cheerful voice.

"Good call, Em," Alice agreed. I noticed she was still dancing and decided to dance along.

"Ok," I agreed. "No more sad because - oh my gosh!"

And then, in the middle of my sentence, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Romeo and Juliet are getting married tomorrow!"

I covered my mouth and turned to look at Edward because he always knows what I'm talking about and always understands me and I was freaking out over the fact that we were all in a wedding tomorrow. And he's niiiiice to look at.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Jasper asked, making me turn quickly to him.

"It's a long story," Edward informed him, which was kind of him. I didn't want to speak with my hands still over my mouth.

I think Alice insisted that Edward tell the story of how she became Romeo and Jasper became Juliet, because I registered that we were all laughing and Alice was telling Jasper, "I love my pretty little Juliet," as she leaned over the center console and kissed him. Her. Him. Her...hmm.

This Romeo and Juliet business was getting confusing.

Again, things seemed to move too quickly and before I knew it Edward's sweet lips were pressed against mine, but this time it was in a goodbye and I was sad.

I clung to him and he promised to see me in the morning, we were only going to bed. I made him promise me three separate times that he would never leave me, and he did, all three times. Then he kissed me once on the nose, saying something that I was too tired to comprehend that sounded like, "silly fella".

Luckily I fell into instant sleep mode once my head hit the pillow. I was spooning with Rosalie because we both liked drunk cuddling and we were fortunate enough to be sharing a bed.

"Rose," I whispered as loud as I could so she would definitely hear me.

"Hmm?" she hummed against my back.

"I have something to say…"

"Hmmm?"

"I had a niiiiice night. I really nice, nice, nice, nice, nice night."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Thanks."

"Mmm."

The next thing that happened was loud and bright.

"Get up pretty ladies! Stop cuddling and get up! It's my wedding day! EEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**Ok, it's been over a month since I've had to face the facts. Hit or miss? To those of you that ask, yes, I've gotten "miss" reports before, and that's why I continue to ask. They have been few and far between, but I need to know if the numbers rise because I'm not going to continue down a path of misses! haha**

**Anyway, thank you again and again for the love and patience! Please know that I love this story and I cannot help that college and work get in the way of finding a proper amount of time to give. I'm not quitting though, there will always be more more more until I announce the last chap :)**

**Send me all of your thoughts and give me as many as you want! Long reviews are my friends.**

**Next up: The actual Romeo and Juliet wedding! **

**LOVE YOUS!**


	15. Babe I'm Gonna Leave You

**Disclaimer: The Meyer owns all. Except for the MHA. You guys are mine! haha**

**A/N: I know. It's a shocker. I actually updated within a week! It's because I love you and life has granted me some happy free time. And the IEWIS characters were demanding their story not be held off for another month... **

**Anyway, here's Chapter 15. Again, I'm still uncertain after all of this time... but I hope you enjoy Romeo and Juliet's wedding :) They are glad you could make it.**

**NOTE: In order to enhance this chapter I greatly suggest you listen to "Music is my hot, hot sex" by Cansei De Ser Sexy (or CSS). It's the song from the first iPhone commercials if that title sounds a little scary. Seriously though, _listen to it now. _It makes everything in the beginning of this chapter a lot better. It should be on the youtube :)**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Babe I'm Gonna Leave You

_The next thing that happened was loud and bright._

"Get up pretty ladies! Stop cuddling and get up! It's my wedding day! EEEEEEEEE!"

It was Alice.

Bright, happy, loud, Alice was jumping on the bed Rose and I were cuddled up in and it wasn't pleasant.

I was still in sleep mode and only one thought was able to process at a time.

I realized my eyelids felt heavy. I remembered that Alice was getting married today, and not only because she was chanting it as she bounced on the end of our bed. I remembered that I wasn't mad at Jane anymore, though I couldn't really place why...

And then I remembered how close I became with a certain man last night. A certain Jack Daniels.

"What did you do to me?" I groaned and flopped my hand around, looking for some sort of contact with Rosalie's body. Because I remembered that she was the one handing me drinks with little black straws and liquid candy in them.

She laughed into her pillow where she had burried her face and that was the only response I got.

I could tell I was hung over, but it wasn't the horrid ordeal I'd heard stories of from others. I felt heavy and slow, yes. I felt like maybe I should hit Alice for being extra loud this morning. As I turned I felt like my stomach was a bit... off. But nothing seemed to be trying to escape it.

No. I definitely didn't feel like becoming intimate with the toilet. Despite the heavy, dry feeling throughout my body, I actually felt sort of normal.

"Last night was fun," Jane said as she suddenly appeared at the end of our bed, pushing a still bouncing Alice into the wall and then flopping down face first in between Rosalie and I.

She didn't look to be anywhere near nauseous either, but her actions were slow like my thoughts felt. When Roslie finally lifted her head to see who was invading our bed I noticed she still looked perfect, as usual. Even hangovers worked for the beautiful Rosalie Hale.

"Screw last night, today is my wedding day!" Alice cheered, still really loudly, making us all cringe a bit.

Ok, so we weren't making our insides our outsides, but we weren't totally unaffected by our night of liquid fun.

Right as I was trying to figure out how hard I would have to kick Alice to get her to at least move the loud-fest to the other side of the room she stopped bouncing and stood up. As if something struck her, she jumped from our bed and ran to the other side of the room, rambling something about the "final countdown" and place cards. She picked up the Clip Board of Crazy Bridedom and sat on her bed while frantically crossing things off and mumbling incoherencies to herself.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair which was rather knotted and probably a mess. That action made me think of missing Edward and I had brief flashes of making him promise never to leave me the night before. I sort of laughed at myself and shook my head.

"How come I don't feel like I've been run over by a truck?" I asked the two ladies next to me.

It was still kind of odd to be on such comfortable terms with Jane, but I liked it better than feeling like she wanted to touch my fiance in ways that no other female ever would again, ever.

"Becuase,_ Bellsy_, you were in good hands. We knew where to draw the line. You honestly think Alice would let us have hang over majors on her wedding day?" Rosalie scoffed and Jane nodded along.

_Bellsy. Janesy. Smiles and declarations of friendship.  
_  
I was getting more pieces of the night flooding back in my mind and it was nice to be remembering what exactly occured to make me feel so lovey-dovey towards the woman I was previously feeling hostile towards. I remembered her telling me about some kind of old boyfriend that made her sad... and that was somehow connected to Edward and I... I remembered telling her we could be friends forever....

"Why are you laughing?" I asked because I just realized that Rosalie was missing from the bed and Jane was laughing a tinkling laugh that reminded me of Alice's.

She said nothing but reached her hand inside the collar of the T-Shirt she was wearing. She brought her hand back out and pulled with it a gold chain and a charm. It was half of a heart and it said "Forever".

I gasped and instantly stuck my hand in my own shirt. And when I looked down into my open palm I saw nothing other than the other half of the heart which read "Friends".

"When the heck did we do this?" I asked with a small laugh, because I honestly couldn't remember how in the crap Jane and I got our hands on tacky gold "Friends Forever" necklaces that pre-teens wear.

"I don't know, actually," she responded slowly with a thoughtful look on her face. " I woke up to it sticking me in the chest with it's pointy little end. I tried to figure out when and how we got these.... but I only seem to remember parts of last night."

She shrugged and looked down at the little half-heart in her hand. She smiled at it and then dropped her hand, letting the necklace fall on the outside of her shirt.

"Hopefully the others can fill us in," I sighed, letting my hand fall away as well. It was weird to not have any memory of things that I was a part of. The memories I did have made sense to me. It didn't seem like I had forgotten anything.

"I can't believe Alice is getting married today," Jane broke my pondering.

"Me either. But then again, it's Alice and Jasper so it makes a lot of sense. Are you guys close?" I snuck a glance at Alice as I asked. She was still immersed in the many pages of her Clip Board of Wedding Madness and was paying zero attention to us. I still lowered my voice so that Jane and I could have this conversation somewhat privately.

"We were. Well, are. It's hard when she's so far away all of the time. We used to be best friends when we were little. Alec hated it." She laughed a bit at the memory and I couldn't help but see a bit of loneliness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry she's not around anymore. I used to live with Alice, and then I moved kind of far away from her, too. It's definitely not the same. She's a great best friend." We both nodded at my statement and I smiled over at my crazy pixie friend who was now bouncing in place and counting something on her fingers.

"Yeah, well, she's been replaced by you now. We have the necklaces to prove it!"

As we laughed about that Rosalie came back into the room, looking even more perfect than before after brushing her hair.

"Alice, what's the plan?" Rose asked in a go-get-em voice.

"The plan is to sex up the ladies!" Emmett's voice surprised me by not being Alice's. It also upset me by being a thousand times f'kn louder.

Suddenly all three Cullen brothers were in the doorway to our room and we were all laughing because Emmett was ridiculous.

"You see, it's just not fair," Jasper sighed as he leaned in the doorway,"Grammy can't walk in when you're being like _this_?"

"Jasper!" Alice shrieked, not giving anyone time to laugh in pity for Jasper. "You _cannot _be in here! Out! Ah, this is such bad luck!"

She was standing on her bed holding the Clip Board of Crazy in one hand like a shield and the pen she had been using in the other, pointed at her soon to be husband like a sword.

"You know what, babe," Jasper said loudly as he sauntered into the room,"I don't care."

"What?!" Alice asked incredulously as the rest of us watched in amused, stunned silence.

"I don't care what is or isn't bad luck," Jasper said in his uniquely calm manner as he strode across the room to Alice. She was still standing in defense mode but you could see the smile threatening to break across her face with each step Jasper took towards her.

"But...bad luck...seeing before the...wedding..." she argued half heartedly.

Jasper finally made it to the bed she was on. He stopped right in front of her and was not straining to incline his head upwards to look her in the eye, even though she was standing on a four foot high mattress.

He shook his head back and forth slowly as he took her weapons from her hand, first the Insanity Board, second the pen. He dropped them to the ground and the thuds were loud because all of us were just watching their little scene in amused silence. Emmett was now canoodling Rosalie in the doorway and Edward was sitting on the end of my bed rubbing my feet through the blanket. All of our eyes were on Romeo and Juliet and I thought it odd that Romeo was in the "balcony" position. These two just cannot get their Shakespeare right.

"Bad luck can't get us, Alice. We've defied every viable tradition of marriage, and we're still standing. We are in the middle of Mississippi about to get married one month after being engaged. Your Grammy thinks I'm a sex offender. _You_ proposed to _me_ on top of my brother's piano. I've been wearing my wedding ring for almost 4 whole weeks now. Bella got drunk and called me 'Juliet the dip shit' for half of the night last night, the night before our wedding. And, most importantly, I get to sex you up in about...oh, 13 hours which, honestly, is pretty damn thrilling considering I've been resisting you for over a year now and I'm _so_ more than ready to get it on with my wife."

The snickers were audible around the room, but Alice and Jasper were stuck on each other. I felt a little bad about the new information I learned about myself calling Jasper a dip shit for half of the night, but at the same time I was more amused about the fact that Alice visibly swallowed hard at the mention of Jasper sexing her up in 13 hours and actually managed to look a little bit nervous.

"So, I'm sorry Mrs. Alice Cullen, yes I'm already calling you that, because why the hell not? I couldn't care less about bad luck, because I'm marrying _you_. Today. And nothing outside of that matters to me."

And then, in a gesture very un Alice and Jasper-y, he pulled her face down to his and let them both fall to the bed in a heated kiss in front of everyone.

There were tons of cat calls thrown about the room. While I was too happy about the amazingness of my friends, I was also being painfully reminded that I was hung over.

It hurt. They were loud. I covered my ears and Jane looked at me with a knowing galnce.

"They're adorable and all, but my poor head is going to explode," she said to me. "I'm going to find some aspirin. I'll hold you some."

I smiled my thanks at her and she bounced off of the bed and into the hallway. Rosalie was pointing at me and whispering to Emmett, who was smiling his giant silly grin. They walked out with promises to be back soon, Emmett wanted Rosalie to go find Grammy with him so she could tell her all of her stories of her travels for her glamorous job.

Alice and Jasper left the room a second after everyone else. They did not give an explanation to Edward and I, they were just giggling and holding hands, probably going off to have the last few private moments before the ceremony.

Edward wasted no time taking advantage of our privacy and he took this small bit of time into his own hands. He smiled crookedly at me from the end of the bed, then started to crawl up my body, slowly making me very unaware of my now pounding head.

Edward Cullen. My anti-hangover.

His face finally reached mine, gosh that boy was a giant tease sometimes, and he took his sweet time kissing me good morning.

"I definitely would have rather woken up like this," I mumbled as me moved to kiss along my jaw line. I had spent many a morning waking up exactly like this and it would always be preferable to a bouncing, shrieking Alice.

Edward chuckled and rolled off of me, landing next to me on his side. He picked up a piece of my hair the same moment I picked up one of the strings of the maroon zip up that he was wearing because I lost a very intense round of rock-paper-scissors the night before this trip.

"Good morning, _Bellsy_," he teased me.

I groaned and closed my eyes at my new nickname. What was wrong with us last night?

I had to smile though, because Edward's arms were closing in around me, two of my greatest friends were getting married today, and it all seemed so right even though my brain was yelling at me.

"Edward, be honest. How bad was I last night?"

He chuckled again and ran his nose lightly up the side of my face.

I worked really hard not to get distracted by the wonderful tempting nature of every single thing he did.

"I've seen worse, love. You were rather entertaining, though, I won't lie. I'm still very grateful you serenaded me."

So far I'd felt like I could handle being hung over._ This_, however, made my stomach woosey.

"Serenaded?" I asked, sounding as freaking terrified of that thought as I felt.

"You don't remember, do you?" he asked me with blatant amusement in his voice.

"Serenaded?" I asked again, because there were still only so many thoughts passing through my slowed down version of my head at a time. "As in musically?"

All I got in response from him was a growing chuckle and an innocent head nod.

I groaned and started chanting, "no, no, no ,no," with my eyes closed.

I love music. I love watching the Cullens play music. I love talking with Edward about what his favorite songs are, I love letting Jasper play me all of the obscure bands he's found over the years, I love the cover of "My Sharona" that Emmett "wrote" for me in the very beginning of my relationship with him. I love learning how to play the piano now that it doesn't make me want to kill myself, I love dancing with Rose and Alice like fools during dance parties to amazing song, I love musicals an unhealthy amount, and I love singing at the top of my lungs _while in a car._

I do not love the idea of me destroying any sort of musical type thing in public by trying to use it as a serenade for Mister Musical Genius himself.

Edward was practically full out laughing now, burying his head in my neck.

There is no way this is a story I want to hear, but since it seemed to be another detail of the night that I couldn't remember I had to ask about what he was referring to.

Unfortunately for me that's when Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett decided to waltz back into the room.

"Get up and take some pain pills. It's time to throw me a wedding!" Alice cheered as she jumped on my bed, again.

My head didn't even care about hurting anymore. I was too caught up in what the serenade from hell could have entailed.

"Oh crap, Bellarina, you look like your going to loose all the fun you drank last night," Emmett said with as much of a worried look as he ever has.

"It's not due to drinking," I admitted.

"Right..." Rosalie said with a little condescending laugh.

"She's telling the truth. I just mentioned the little song Bella wrote for me last night," Edward spoke up with a smirk.

If I hadn't already known it was a horrible thing, the reactions of everyone in the room would have confirmed it.

Rosalie actually had to lean on the bed for support, she was laughing so hard. I think I even heard a snort.

"What did I do?" I asked the room.

Band Aid Plan. Jump right in and pull it off quickly, then walk away and never think about the pain you had to endure.

"We were all in the car after driving home from the bar, and we parked outside of the house because we were having a sort of serious discussion in which you and Rosalie informed everyone you missed us all," Alice began.

"I remember that," I said quickly. "I remember realizing you and Jasper were getting married, and I remember, Alice, you were dancing to the music coming from the iPod and I joined you for a bit. Then Edward told you guys all about our Romeo and Juliet joke... then we went inside and went to bed."

I stopped talking because I remembered all of that and none of it consisted of me raping the music world by trying to sing.

Half of them were shaking their heads at me, all of them were still laughing.

"You have emitted a few select memories, it seems," Edward said with the closest thing he will ever get to a giggle.

"Bella, you don't remember 'Music is my hot, hot sex' coming on in the car?" Alice asked me with an incredulous look.

Uh. Oh.

"No. I don't."

They all laughed again, hard and loud, and this time I was chanting, "No, no, no, no," very loudly and with more clarity.

I love that song. I've loved it ever since the first commercials for the iPhone came out and I heard the line, "music is my boyfriend". It's catchy and all about loving music, and I have been known to actually_ teasingly_ sing a line or two of the song directly to Edward's iPhone, because every time I see it I hear the song in my head and it makes him laugh.

"So I sang that song to Edward?" I asked when they all came down off of their newest round of laughter. "That doesn't seem too bad, I sing it to the phone all the time."

"You sang that song, yes," Jasper began,"but you put your own spin on it."

Confusion.

"Just tell me exactly what I did, please."

Alice turned to me and smirked as she held out her hand towards the bed.

"Edward. iPhone, please."

He handed it to her and she scrolled through it. My face heated when I saw what little button her finger pushed. The stupid voice recorder application he downloaded a few weeks ago. The boys were obsessed with it for the first week. Apparently now it was my worst nightmare.

They all stared at me, and it began. One of my favorite songs, sung by me, and... oh hell_._ Every single time I should have been singing "music" I was singing "Edward".

_"From all the drugs the one I like more is Edward.  
From all the junks the one I need more is Edward.  
From all the boys the one I take home is Edward.  
From all the ladies... the one I kiss is Edward!"  
_  
On the recording the laughter of the others was ringing out almost as loud as it was in the room at the present moment. Apparently they all caught on to my musical plan, because the next part of the recording had many more voices accompanying my own.

_"Edward is my boyfriend  
Edward is my girlfriend  
Edward is my dead end  
Edward is my imaginary friend  
Edward is my brother  
Edward is my great-grand-daughter  
Edward is my sister  
Edward is my favorite mistress..."  
_  
It was painful. It was embarrassing. And it was pretty freaking hilarious. Because, really? I really serenaded my perfect Edward with _this_ song? It's not even clever. I just swapped one word for his name, repeatedly.

The song is pretty repetitive but there were small highlights within the rest of my rendittion that made absolutely no sense, like: "_From all the shit the one I got to buy is Edward_", "_Edward is my beach house_", "_Edward's where I make my friends_", and of course the line that reeled me in and now sounded highly inappropriate, "_My Edward is where I'd like you to touch_".

It was crazy, and ridiculous, and making my friends and fiance laugh so hard I couldn't hate it completely. I couldn't be angry or embarrassed, but I was fairly sure my drinking days were over, if not strictly numbered.

"Drunk Bella needs help," I said, raising my hands up in the air in a defeated nature.

"Your mom needs help!" Emmett laughed, earning a few eye rolls. He just cannot resist that joke, ever.

"Oh, I have another question. Where did these come from?" I asked, holding up my little half heart necklace charm. Even though Jane had yet to return, I figured I could get some answers for us about this little mystery.

"Those were from the grocery store we stopped at because Rosalie was demanding we stop for Fiji water," Alice informed me.

We stopped at a grocery store?

"Really? I don't remember that," I sighed. Yeah, it's too weird forgetting whole chunks of memories.

"We were waiting by the front of the store, because you were in no shape to be wandering around, and you spotted those little toy machines, specifically the one with these necklaces in it. You clapped and begged me for quarters so you and _Janesy_ could 'make it official'," Edward informed me as he touched my nose lightly with the tip of his pointer finger.

"I got a gumball," Emmett announced proudly.

"He begged me for quarters, too," Edward said with a shake of his head.

"Speaking of gumballs, it's time to get this show on the road!"Alice announced as she walked over to her fallen Nuptial Clip Board of Glory. SHe picked it up and snapped immediately into Bride-Mode. "Bella, you were fun drunk, but it's my wedding day and I'm going to demand the everyone's attention.....now! It's my right as the bride. Do what I say."

We all laughed a little, but I think everyone knew she was not actually joking.

"Alright. It's eight o'clock now. Everyone has about an hour to get showered and dressed, then us ladies are heading to the church to get ready there. Guys, you're staying here to help Daddy set up for the reception i the back yard. We're eating breakfast at our separate locations... don't worry Emmett we didn't forget about your feeding schedule. Let's see... guests start arriving at three. Ceremony at four. I guess there aren't many details to go over until we get to our designated locations."

She was crossing things off of the paper on the Crazy Board and I was starting to get really excited because this was a big day for my little family.

"Okie, you all have your orders, disperse! And for the record, I trust all of you, so I'm going to stay calm all day. No need to freak out, right? Right."

We started to disperse but then her little black haired head spun around and movement in the room haulted again.

"Just one little thing, Rose and Bella, make sure you're ready in an hour _exactly_, please. I really want to get to the church on time and if that doesn't happen... well... I don't want to make you cry today. Um, Rose, I'm just putting this out there now, it'd be really great if you could _not_ complain about the way the dress digs into your neck. I just can't deal with that today, it looks great on you and it's for my wedding...so deal. And boys... just... don't let Emmett near the cake while you set up, please. Oh, and don't let him break any of the pretty chairs we rented, they're pretty and white and _fragile_. Let him set up the tables, maybe. And don't let Edward get so distracted by the piano that he doesn't help and things fall behind! Actually, none of you are to touch any of the instruments the reception band sets up.... and make sure Jazz brings my ring. Jazz, don't forget my ring! And don't let Emmett loose it! Let Edward hold it. Oh gosh, Edward, I won't really see you before the ceremony so, _please,_ don't let Bella trip as you walk her down the aisle."

We were all shocked into silence because she was talking so fast and still looking at the clip board, _and_ walking out of the room, _and_ calling us all out on our bad habits. So much for not having many details. Just as her tiny frame almost made it through the doorway, Alice turned back around and actually lifted her gaze from the Wedding Bible Board she was holding.

She looked directly at Emmett.

"And, Emmett. Do not, under any circumstances, laugh at Aunt Daisy's hat as you walk down the aisle."

With that she disappeared and Jasper shook his head as he silently walked out of the room after her, turning to the opposite side of the hallway.

"Aunt Daisy's hat?" Emmett asked no one in particular.

Rosalie shrugged at him and then gathered her things and left the room telling me to, "get up soon and bathe yourself. Wedding bliss awaits and Alice will definitely want to leave early for the church."

After we were left alone in the room, again, Edward turned towards me with a smile I knew meant trouble.

"Don't," I warned him. "I do not want to talk about the song."

I was shaking my head and he was crawling back over to me because he moved a little bit away when he handed his phone to Alice earlier.

He looked like a sexy, annoying, predator. I liked it.

"Edward..." I warned.

Then I shrieked because he pounced on me and was tackling me with kisses and tickles.

"You were so sexy singing for me, my Bella. I adored your lovely rendition of such a classic love song."

We were both laughing pretty hard and our legs were tangled and he was still kissing my neck while I tickled him back.

"Would you rather I sang you something more traditional? What fun would that have been?"

Since we were both panting by this point, due mostly to the tickling than anything, our movements finally slowed and Edward rolled us over so we were on our sides facing each other.

"Anything you did last night would have been fun. I love you sober, clearly. I prefer you this way because this is you. But it was....interesting...getting to experience a more uninhibited Bella."

"I bet. Was I annoying, though? Be honest."

"Definitely not annoying," he replied in a tone that implied he had another adjective that would fit better.

"Loud?"

"Hmm. Kind of. Not excessively. Rosalie got a bit loud. You were... touchy."

"Touchy? Like, sensitive?"

"No. Touchy like you stuck your hands inside of my shirt about every 30 seconds."

Oh?

"Oh."

"And they did not stay stationary."

Cue the smirk.

Go drunk Bellsy!

"Sorry," I said with a small laugh. Not that I was sorry I touched Edward. I remembered touching his skin a few times and being really happy he surprisingly showed up at the bar, but I did not remember having my hands underneath his clothing as often as he claimed I did, and I wasn't sure how much of that time we were in public.

"Don't be. I'm not," he replied with a kiss.

"I remember thinking your skin was really soft," I said practically against his lips.

And then, for good measure, I stuck my hands right underneath the hem of his shirt and slipped them up his long torso. I felt Edward shiver as he moaned and deepened our kiss.

Go sober Bellsy!

Before it could get too heated between us Rosalie marched back into the room, saying things about how Edward's hair was definitely going to piss of Grammy today, and telling me that the shower was open and it was really time to get up.

I said goodbye to Edward and he left me in a giddy state by saying, "I'll see you at the church, love. This time I get to walk you _down_ the aisle, but I'm anxiously counting down the days I get be waiting for you at the end of it."

The amount of love I feel for him is dangerous. Too much. Never enough.

More. More. More...

The trip to, and the time spent preparing at the church was not peaceful but it was enjoyable. Grammy, Alice, and Jane were going crazy over dresses and garters and flowers. Rosalie and I did everything we were directed to do, but since Alice and her Grammy had this wedding planned ever since Alice could walk, there wasn't much left to be tended to.

I mean, the old woman knew what the heck she was doing and she did it well. If she didn't make me so nervous I would have spent more time trying to get some sage wisdom out of her. The more time you spent around her the more you could see where Alice got her unique grace from.

We curled hair, and squeeled with Alice, and put on make up, and forced Alice to breathe when she would get a little over excited, and took thousands of pictures of us getting ready. It was a very girly affair, and also very special.

At around two o'clock the boys were officially announced as being on the premises of the church. Alice put herself in solitary confinement so as not to let Jasper get even one glance at her dress before she was walking towards him during the ceremony.

Three o'clock found all of us ladies gathered in a tiny room filled with snacks, trying to keep Alice calm.

At around three thirty a small disaster almost happened when Grammy actually offered me the bowl of pretzels and Alice nearly fell off her chair and ripped her dress due to the laughter that erupted form her small body.

Poor Grammy, Mommy Alice, and Esme were so confused as to why Grammy's innocent question, "Isabella, would you like a pretzel?" threw the three of us into enraged laughter, and my face into a pool of crimson.

The confustion and laughter got even worse when Rosalie replied, "Not until October, Grammy."

Jane eventually got in on the joke when Rosalie whispered it to her and she started laughing with us, causing Esme to explain, "It must be an LA thing." Her and Carlisle were used to us "kids" having odd inside jokes that we couldn't explain.

By the time three fourty five rolled around we were all in Go Mode.

We walked Alice from her solitary confinement to the small lobby of the church. The doors were closed but she was bouncing with excitement because she knew Jasper was in place waiting for her just 30 feet away on the other side.

Rosalie and I hugged her and the three of us did a triple hug and cried a little bit, because oh my gosh Alice was marrying Jasper!

We backed off and let her have some private moments with Jane. Then Esme hugged her and started whispering things that made her cry again. Then her mother was rubbing her back and crying herself. Then Grammy approached Alice and the old woman's features turned so soft and tender I barely recognized her as the woman who was determined to hate Jasper.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked tender. It made me miss my mother, actually. Esme took a moment to hug Rosalie and I together, telling us how happy she was this was just the beginning of her boys gaining their better halves. My heart was so full I wasn't even prepared for it to reach the near bursting state it did reach when Edward approached me.

I was still watching Alice as she spoke to her mother and Grammy a few feet away. I was marveling at how angelic she looked, so small and beautiful and perfect. I was a bit taken aback by the fact that I would be in her place in just a few short months.

Cue the boy.

"Hello, love."

I turned towards the velvet sound and I was stunned into silence, even though I had every intention of saying hello back.

Edward. In a tux.

Edward. In a tux.

Edward. In. A. Tux.

Talk about wanting to stick your hands in someone's shirt.

He was stunning. I'd never seen him dressed up before, at all, and now I didn't know if I could go back. Sure I'd seen him in nice jeans and a button up, and that was glorious enough. This was a whole new level though.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard Emmett's booming laughter, and Carlisle's soothing tone, and I became aware that all of the men were in the lobby now, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward Cullen in a tux.

Alice's main color for the wedding was dark blue, because she said it matched Jasper's eyes. The guys were in black tuxes with black button up shirts and midnight blue vests with midnight blue ties. Jasper was the only one that would be wearing a white shirt, making him stand out. The same went for us girls. We all had dark blue dresses, except for Alice, who clearly was the only lady in white, though her dress had dark blue details.

It was neat, because the colors flowed and in the end Jasper and Alice were the only two in white. I'd not been to many weddings, but I really liked the idea of the bride and groom being unified like that.

"You..." Edward began to speak, tearing me out of my straight-up-oggling state,"...you are. Too much."

He sighed and took one big step to close the space between us. He smelt so Edwardy as he wrapped me in his arms.

"You look so handsome, Edward. I can't even explain how great you look all dressed up."

I felt weird telling Edward he looked handsome, because that almost seemed like a very grown up kind of word. I mean, my mom called my dad handsome. Carlisle looked handsome. But it was the only thing that felt accurate at the moment.

I suppose because the alternative was to tell him straight up that he looked so good in these clothes, all I wanted to do was tear them right off of him and play "October in Mississippi".

"Isabella," he whispered huskily into my neck, saying it in the way that made me really like my full name. "I've seen you in dresses before, but this..." he took another pause and buried his face deeper into my neck, actually delving into where my hair was cascading around me.

I was going to giggle because Edward Cullen in a tux was gushing over little 'ol me, but any sort of giggling urge ended when I felt his open mouth pressed against my skin.

That explains him hidding himself behind the curtain of my hair.

"Edward..." I said in as much of a normal tone as possible.

"You don't understand what you're doing to me, love," he whispered to me again. I nearly lost it this time. The sound he was producing with his voice should be illegal because it felt borderline lethal.

"I'm pretty sure I have some understanding. Did you even look in a mirror before you unleashed yourself?" I chuckled, turning into his neck and letting the sound resonate there because I felt like I needed a place to hide, too.

He let out some sort of humming sound and I seriously almost ripped the dang tux coat right off of him in the middle of the lobby, but Alice's wedding chose that moment to start.

"Eddie, Bellarina, it's go time!" Emmett beckoned us in a somewhat quiet voice.

We walked over and took our places in line before the closed doors and it all felt more like a dream than reality.

I shot one last smile back at Alice as I heard the music swell and the doors opened, and she was smiling from ear to ear and bouncing slightly, trying to get a glance at Jasper.

I could tell the moment she did because in that instant the bouncing stopped, the smile grew impossibly wider, and the most peaceful look overtook her shining eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"All I'm saying is, that is _not_ a hat! That's a freaking aviary!"

"Emmett, where did you learn the word aviary?"

"Shut up Bellarina! Don't doubt Big E. I know things. Like the difference between a hat and a place in which you keep birds confined."

Yes, we were discussing this at Alice and Jasper's reception. We are awesome like that.

"Honestly. Where did you learn that word?" Edward asked his brother, defending the question I asked 30 seconds ago because "aviary" is not in Emmett Cullen's normal vocabular. Not exactly in the same league as "your mom," and "f'kn", and "sexiverse".

We stared down Emmett collectively, Rose, Edward, and I, and finally my big brother gave in.

"Ok, fine. The History Channel, of course! I just saw a special on Zoological Gardens. Aviaries were highlighted."

I chuckled, Edward nodded in approval, and Rose shook her head with a small frown.

"Champagne makes you say bigger words than usual," she pointed out.

We had officially toasted to the new Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Cullen about 30 whole minutes ago, and that was about the same time Emmett started grabbing every glass of champagne he could. He finished downing mine and winked at Rosalie.

"You like the big words, baby?" he asked playfully.

Rose laughed and shoved his shoulder, then leaned into it.

"You know what I like big," she said with a wink of her own.

"Alright, that's our cue," I said, standing up and trying not to witness Rose and Emmett's aggressive flirting. They both swear they are still as sexless as ever, and it's believable because Emmett still pouts about it, but their flirting has escalated because of it. It's disturbing to be around.

I turned and offered my hand to Edward and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked with exaggeration when he continued just staring at my hand.

"I most certainly do," he said eagerly and stood up. "Honestly, I thought I would have to drag you out there rather than ask cordially. You loathe dancing."

He grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the dance floor and I just shrugged when he glanced back at me. When we got to a section of the floor that wasn't occupied he swung me around and crashed me into his chest a bit forcefully, immediately wrapping his arms around me like a cage. I giggled because it was cute and manly, and he was Edward Cullen in a tux.

"I don't mind so much when it's you," I said in a small voice, but with a large smile. "Dancing was the way I got you back from the black hole."

I shrugged again and rested my head on his chest and I thought I saw a tiny flash of pain in his eyes right before I lost contact with them, but I wrote it off. He has more trouble getting over Holeward than I do.

We danced like that for a few songs, because these were the before dinner songs that were slow and light and meant for couples and old people before the real dancing started a bit later. Edward spun me around a few times and I noted that every time I was arms length away from him he looked me up and down hungrily. By the third time he spun me out I was doing the same and it was hard to stay civil when he brought me back into his arms.

I caught glimpses of Alice and Jasper, who were still making their rounds around the 20 round tables set up in Alice's backyard. The reception was beautiful, set in the lush grass and tree landscape of the Brandon's half-acre back yard area. There was a small stage set up for the band, the 20 white round tables I mentioned, and a dance floor right in front of the stage. Thousands upon thousands of small, round, white lights were entwined in the trees surrounding the area, and every so often there was a blue one thrown in to match the color scheme of the wedding party.

The rest of the details matched accordingly, and I was excited to see what Alice would do for my own wedding.

My wedding.

I thumbed the ring on my finger and looked up at Edward. My Edward.

Our wedding.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked with a smile, because apparently I was staring at him.

"We have a lot of things to figure out for our wedding," I replied.

His eyes shifted from me for one very brief second and when they came back they were slightly unsure, yet excited at the same time.

"I know, love. I can't wait. I do need to speak to you about something, though. Not here... not now. But tonight."

He smiled at me again, and it was genuine, so I didn't worry too much. His voice sounded a tad off, but his eyes weren't sad. I decided if the little off things I were catching were a big deal he would share with me whatever was going on. So I trusted that it wasn't anything major and said, "Ok, just let me know."

Again he smiled genuinely and then leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't a very public appropriate kiss, but I wasn't complaining. Edward in a tux can kiss me however he wishes. It was kind of needy feeling, actually. Like he couldn't _not_ kiss me.

We danced for a bit more after that, Rosalie and Emmett joining us for a bit and all of us laughing as we danced and Emmett continued to balk about Aunt Daisy's hat.

"Alice said each bird represents a cousin that got married," Rosalie explained as we danced side by side.

Emmett laughed out loud and shook his head. The second we started walking down the aisle during the ceremony it had become obvious why Alice demanded Emmett not laugh at Aunt Daisy's hat. It was huge and atrocious. And, as you can tell by now, full of birds. When Edward and I spotted it I had to tighten my hand's grip on his arm and when I glanced up to see his reaction I could see his eyes and mouth tighten in an attempt not to react inappropriately. Emmett definitely looked a little bit like he was in pain as he tried to ignore the hat while he walked Rose down the aisle.

"Which one is Alice?" Edward inquired.

"The crane, I think. Grammy said that in the spiritual world the crane can represent peace and intuitiveness, among other things. She said that Aunt Daisy chose the crane after seeing Alice and Jasper together, because it touched on Alice's weird ability to predict certain aspects of her life, and also represented the peace Jasper's presence gave her."

"That makes sense," I agreed.

"No it doesn't," Edward scoffed, in a very un-Edwardy manner. "Grammy wouldn't agree to that, she dislikes Jasper. I would know, I'm always grouped in there with him in her not-so-subtle insults. She would not commend a gesture that deemed him 'peaceful'. Offensive, maybe."

He sort of scoffed again and I smiled in secret, because I knew Edward was more irked by Grammy's dislike of him than he would ever admit. He loves charming the ladies no matter what he says. Just because he can't get one to melt with his smile he has a minor freak out. The tiny gentleman must be racked with confusion over what he and Edward did wrong to offend such a woman as Grammy.

"Grammy loves J-Man," Emmett said suddenly.

"Uh. No. She doesn't," I laughed. "Where have you been all week?"

"Emmett swears she saw Grammy be nice to Jasper," Rosalie said. "I was using the restroom, and when I came out they were miles apart again, so I'm not sure if he's joking or not."

"I'm not! I watched her civily hand him a glass of champagne. She didn't say anything, but she sort of smiled. And she didn't poison it, cause Jazz drank that whole glass 30 minutes ago and is still standing," Emmett laughed.

"Huh," I thought out loud. "Maybe she'll like you now, too," I teased Edward as Rosalie and Emmett left to sit down again.

"Probably not," Edward admitted, looking pretty sad. Then he looked down at me and smiled my special extra crooked smile. "It's alright, though. As long as you still like me, I'll survive."

He hugged me closer for a second and I felt the neediness radiate from him again.

His hands started moving up from the small of my back to the skin that was exposed around my shoulders and midback. I shivered even though it was perfectly warm outside.

"This dress is divine on you. Have I told you that yet?" he asked me in a hushed voice.

"Your eyes have," I said back, moving my hands from just resting on his back to resting on his lower back, below his tux jacket.

"You are so dangerous," he practically growled in my ear as I started moving my fingers teasingly up and down.

"You like it."

"Hmm."

Our foreheads were resting together and I was just staring into Edward Cullen in a tux's eyes, trying for the life of me to explain how I got so freaking lucky as to land him, when the music stopped and the small clinking of a glass interrupted our moment.

Looking away from Edward I noticed that all of the dance floor patrons were taking their seats. Edward grabbed my hand and we joined them, sitting at our table with Rosalie and Emmett right next to the small one that held Alice and Jasper.

The usual wedding things took place then. They fed each other cake, we cheered, a slide show of Alice and Jasper was shown, flashing pictures of them as babies and then ending with pictures of them together, as a couple. My heart lurched and Edward's hand squeezed mine in the 5 seconds the "family photo" from LA was projected onto the big screen.

And then they opened the mic for "Open Toasts" to the couple. Normally this would have been a great idea. Normally I would have commended Alice for allowing more than just the best man and maid of honor to have a say to the happy couple. Normally this all would have been fine and dandy.

But we had Emmett Cullen amongst us. Which made it very un-normal.

Edward and I went up together and teased Romeo and Juliet about being difficult and silly and all of that. Rosalie went up and told stories of Alice's crazy, and how she wasn't sure anyone would ever be able to handle it better than her and I, but when Jasper came along her fears were doused.

Esme and Carlisle went up to boast about the greatness that is Alice and Jasper. Alice's father spoke only of her, gushing over and over again about Alice's many talents and quirks. Cousin after cousin after short, black haired cousin took the stage, telling stories or praising Jasper or just trying to get a laugh out of the crowd it seemed.

Honestly, the only cousin speech I really paid attention to was Jane's.

And then Emmett was taking his long strides up to the microphone and smiling his giant goofy smile at the newlyweds.

"What can I say? As the biggest bro of the best family in the world, thanks mom and dad, I have always seen it as my duty to direct the little bros through life. What I didn't count on was getting a couple of fruits for little brothers!"

And here we go...

Jasper shook his head in shame, but a small smile was playing on his face. Rosalie, Alice and I visibly reacted, all 3 of us lurching forward a bit in laughter. Beside me, Edward let out one long sigh. Esme and Carlisle looked amused.

"You see, I had my work cut out for me from day uno. I'll leave little Eddie out of this, cause he's got his own wedding toast to look forward to in October..."

"Oh goody," Edward sighed under his breath. I giggled and he leaned his head on my shoulder, forehead first, and I felt him shake in silent chuckles for a few moments as I ran a hand through his hair.

There wasn't a sentence that Emmett said after that that wasn't absurd. He went on to tell stories of little Jasper embarassing himself by being emotional and only ever having friends that were girls throughout elementary and high school. He made jokes about him either being really good with the ladies, or really gay, and it was a very Emmetty toast. Apparently, and if you knew the Cullens enough you could listen to Emmett's silly speech and read between the lines to see these serious facts, Jasper really didn't have any guy friends until Edward became old enough to join him in highschool and they bonded over mutual love for music. Only then did they rope Emmett into the same scene, bringing them all together as the close nit brotherly trio we now know and love.

A few things were mentioned about hospital trips due to fighting and even that fateful fishing trip Edward had told me about before on the day of our date. You would think Emmett hogging the mic would have been boring, except he was so entertaining no one seemed to matter he was simply telling stories for 10 minutes.

And of course he ended it with a bang.

"So here's to Little A and Middle J, who deserve to be happy forever and ever. I love you guys! And I'm freaking thrilled you'll be re-balancing the Sexiverse tonight! Get it Jazz!"

All of the color left Esme's face and this time Edward literally groaned out loud before running a hand through his hair and laughing at his brother. Alice was lifting her champagne glass in the air like a trophy, and Jasper pulled her down immediately for a deep kiss.

Clearly Emmett's toast was memorable. I could only imagine what he would pull at our wedding. Because the only thing Emmett loves more than teasing Jasper is teasing Edward.

The toast that took the cake, however, was Grammy's. And that was due to shock value.

Grammy walked up the stairs to the stage gracefully, earning some "whoops" from the crowd. Granny Brandon is a hot commodity in the Brandon scene, apparently.

I sat tense, worrying about the things Granny would unleash upon Jasper in front of the crowd.

Please don't let her call him a blonde hussy hustler like I thougtht I heard once before in the hallway...

"Good evening," she greated smoothly, a wise smile in place. "As you all know, we are all here to celebrate the union of our little Alice to her Jasper. I, for one, would like to say that I have not seen a union quite the same as this one."

Grammy took a small sip of the champagne she was holding, then looked over to Alice and Jasper with a one long gaze, unblinking. Uh oh. I took a sideways glance at Edward, then Emmet and Rose, all who looked just as worried as I was, despite Emmett's apparent witness of a truce between Grammy and Jazz.

The reception area was silent, Grammy's disapproval for Jasper was not hiddden afterall, and I felt like minutes were ticking away instead of seconds. This woman definitely knew how to work a crowd.

She gave one big sigh and then another smile overtook her face, this time not holding peace but simply pure joy.

"I have never thought anyone would be good enough for my little Alice. Well, I've never thought there were any people good enough for any Brandon's, as you all know, no matter how much faith I have in the patrons of our small church. We are simply a different breed. So of course I was... wary when I heard of Ali Cat's engagement. Especially when I heard it was a boy from California of all places!"

The California comment got Grammy a few laughs, while the rest of us just sighed. Alice shook her head and kissed Jasper one the cheek before yelling, "He's from _Washington_, Grammy!"

Grammy winked at Alice but made no other gesture of acknowledgement of that argument.

"Then I had the pleasure of meeting the boy that _thought_ he was good enough for our Alice..."

I bit my lip in anticipation of the slander Jasper was going to face.

"And, don't you know, I couldn't be more relieved that he actually has a shot at living up to my expectations."

Wait. What?

"Wait. What?" Rosalie voiced my inner thoughts.

Edward's mouth was literally hanging open, Jasper looked like he swallowed a golf ball, and liked it, and Alice was wildly clapping and bouncing in place.

"Jasper Cullen is a fine young man. Welcome to the family, son. Congratulations on Ali Cat choosing you. I pray you continue to live up to that priviledge."

And that was it. There was no apology for her rude behavior all week, no explanation, no nothing. Just Grammy bowing her head slighlty and then gracefully slinking back down the stage and to her seat as the lead singer took the stage again to announce more wedding acitivities.

After the Grammy shock wore off we watched Alice throw the boquet, which hit Jane in the head and landed into another pair of hands, much to mine and Janesy's amusment. Then Jasper made a show of pulling off Alice's garter. Emmett shouted louder than anybody while Alice's mother held her hand over Daddy Brandon's eyes. He was scowling the whole time. Alec caught the garter and actually smiled for once. I learned earlier that it wasn't that he didn't like me, he just didn't smile at all usually.

Grammy was a new woman to Jasper. She hugged him and took pictures with him, she even danced with him when the band did a cover of "The Way You Look Tonight". It was amazing. Edward decided she must be over her "California" bad boy theory, and he seemed extremely relieved that the whole female population was back under his control.

Oh how wrong he was.

"Hi Grammy," I approached nervously after Jasper and her broke away from their cute dance. Edward and I were ready to hit the floor again with Emmett and Rose, but first I want to intercept and feel out new non-scary Grammy.

"Hello dear," she smiled sweetly at me. Then her gaze turned toward the boy next to me and she gave one short,"hmm", in acknowledgement of Edward.

"You know," Grammy whispered to me, feigning a hug and breaking me away from Edward for a moment,"I invited a handful of nice, Mississippi boys from the church. They are seated at table 16 if you feel you need a break from sex hair over there. Don't trust lust on legs, my sweet."

She patted my shoulder once and gave me a small nod, then turned to Edward, who was now about 3 feet away, and gave one more, "hmm", to him before walking away.

I laughed at him. Because it was pretty funny.

"Why doesn't she like me?" he asked in total bewilderment. "I haven't even said 3 words to the woman, and I'm written off as-"

"Lust on legs," I quoted Grammy. "She's not that far off, actually. Get over it, Eddie," I teased, because Edward Cullen in a tux _is_ lust on legs and it's fun to tease him about it.

Suddenly I was being pulled further onto the dance floor forcefully and again came crashing into Edward's chest.

"No Eddies tonight. Please, Isabella," he pleaded with me as we began to sway back and forth.

"Fine," I mumbled as I stuck my hands under his shirt. He'd taken off the tux jacket a while ago and untucked his shirt because it was that time of the night where everything got a little bit looser.

We spent hours after that just dancing and laughing with our friends. The band played upbeat songs, but it wasn't anything I couldn't have fun with. Mostly we heard classics like "YMCA", "Celebrate", and "The Cha-Cha-Slide", which was probably my favorite part of the night dancing-wise. Let's just say Tipsy Carlilse was back and all 4 Cullen men plus Daddy Brandon leading the Cha-Cha-ers was a sight to behold.

Alice danced with Rosalie and I when "Love Shack" came on, and the 6 of us linked arms and had one of our many bittersweet moments when Alice requested "A Praise Chorus". She claimed that the band's knowledge of this song was what got them the gig at her wedding. Made sense to me.

I danced with Emmett when they played "My Sharona", and laughed with Jasper when we danced to "Satisfaction", the one and only Rolling Stones cover of the night.

The end of the giant celebration came too soon. Alice and Jazz left early and eagerly, headed off to some distant honeymoon location her father surprised them with, leaving us all with promises of phone calls during the week.

The band announced one last song for the night, a slow song, "Everything I Do" by Brian Adams, and Edward took me into his arms one more sweet time in the thick Mississipi air.

"This was a good day," I sighed as I leaned my chin on his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Indeed."

"I am so happy for Alice and Jasper. Can you believe our Romeo and Juliet pulled it off?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Hmm," was Edward's only reply.

He was staring at me intently and there was a look in his eyes that I knew too well.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked as I lifted my chin from him and stood up a bit straighter in his arms.

"Nothing's wrong..." he said, leaning in to kiss my forehead.

"Alright. Then what's going on? Because something is off."

I took one of my hands out from under his shirt, unwillingly, they'd found a new home, and traced the outline of his eyes so he'd knew where I was getting my facts from about him being off.

I watched him swallow nothing but air and then he leaned in and put his forehead against mine gently.

"I still need to speak to you about something, love. I don't think it should wait any longer."

"Ok. What is it? Is it bad?"

"No, no, it's not bad," he said with a little shake of his head though our forheads were still connected, because I'm sure he saw the hint of panic rising in my eyes.

"Then what is it?" I asked with hesitation, because he went from happy-go-lucky Edward Cullen in a tux to a shadow of Holeward in about 20 seconds flat.

He closed his eyes, and even without the expressive little emerald windows I watched him torchure himself with how to tell me what was going on. Poor over-reactive Edward.

"You honestly don't remember any more of last night? Besides the facts we have already discussed?" he asked.

"No. I would have told you so we could laugh about it. Why?" Now I felt uneasy.

"Do you remember saying goodnight to me?" he asked, his eyes still closed and his forehead still against my own. His features were calming at least. I felt myself calm with them, because we were connected like that.

"Um, I remember kissing you many times, and each time asking you never to leave me, actually."

I let out a little laugh because I remembered how ridiculous that must have been,

"Do you remember why you were begging me to never leave you?"

Uh oh.

"There was a reason?"

"Yes. I actually told you my news last night, thinking you would remember this morning and take it better while you were...in a happier state of mind. I realized this morning that it's one of the moments that got blocked."

"Ok..."

"I should have waited until today anyway, I suppose..."

"Edward, stop hesitating, please. You said this isn't anything bad, and I believe you, but you need to just tell me what's going on."

His closed eyes tightened just a bit and I watched as he waited another long second to tell me what the heck this was all about. I figured he was over-reacting, since Edward is prone to do that, and I tried to keep my calm as I waited for him to reply.

In the next moment I found out what was plaguing him, and I realized I may be due for an over-reaction myself.

His eyes opened, determined and alive, his grip on me tightened, and he smiled a smile quickly, I think to let me know everything was ultimately ok, then he spoke quickly and to the point as the smile faded.

"Bella, I have to leave you."

* * *

**OK, READ THIS FIRST: Edward is NOT leaving Bella in the relationship sense. I repeat, EDWARD AND BELLA ARE NOT BREAKING UP! SO please, please, no reviews about "how could he?", or "this makes no sense", or any death threats like that, haha. I know what this implies, but this isn't that kind of story, though it is going to have some separation conflict, clearly. **

**With that said, I hope you liked this chap, and forgive me for the faux-cliffy, haha. It's been SO long since I've been able to do one!**

**What do you think is happening? I already know, obviously, but I'd like theories just to see what you guys can come up with :)**

**And, as always, hit or miss? **

**You are all too great for words. IEWIS won the Reader's Choice award on cullenboysanonymous (dot) com, so thank you tremendously for that! And another shout out to the ladies that run that great site. I love you all more than words can say.**

**Quick shout out to Katie and Avaeda (your real name wasn't in you PM or your profile, sorry) for being the newest biggest IEWIS fans ever, and telling me about it. I got a detailed PM on how IEWIS is integrated into their lives, and it was so flattering. Thanks girls!**

**Until next time...**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	16. Isabel

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine**

**A/N: Surprise!!**

**Happy EPOV Saturday everyone :)**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Isabel

EPOV

"Bella, I have to leave you."

There. I said it out loud. The ice has been broken.

After the slight relief flooded me I took a seond to realize _how_ I said it and I cringed a little bit. I admit, it was probably the worst way to phrase, "_Hey Bella, I got invited to tour Europe playing music for the summer and I'm really excited about it, please don't be too sad I'm leaving_".

I suppose I made it sound more like, well, something horrible.

Actually, reflecting for a few seconds longer, I realized _exactly_ how horrid I made it sound. Truthfully, in that moment, all I could think about the situation was that it _was_ forcing me to leave Bella. And why would I ever want to do that?

Music. Right.

Music, and passion, and the freedom of expressing yourself in ways words don't allow, and once in a lifetime opportunities...

Saying it out loud and breaking the ice on the situation was half of the trouble, honestly. Watching her receive the news was the other half. Or more than half. I can't bear to put pain in her eyes again, but my decision has been made. As long as she supports it, of course. This is an opportunity I may never have again and I cannot walk away from it. She has to understand that.

"What did you just say?" she asked in a whisper.

I chuckled a little bit because I was being a complete fool.

"Um, I said, I have to leave you-"

"No you don't," she replied before I could explain what I should have said.

She's right of course, when it's put that simply. I don't have to leave her. I really did phrase that wrong... My words just got extremely mixed up and I had no idea how to start explaining the great opportunity I have. The seriousness of leaving her seemed to make this more of a burden than it should be... thank God for Bella's rational.

"Alright, um," I closed my eyes again and shook my head a bit, disconnecting the touch between our foreheads and the daze admitting this news had put me in.

Concentrate, Edward. This isn't a big deal if you don't make it one.

"Edward, explain, please," she coaxed again, a little more impatient this time.

"Sorry, love. I've started this all wrong. Let me start over. I have to leave you because I've been offered an excellent opportunity. Of course I won't go if you don't want me to, of course... but it really is something I'm looking forward to," I lamely started to explain. The pain that was threatening her eyes was still making my mind cloudy. This woman effects me with far more force than should be healthy.

"What? Has one of the fine Brandon women here offered you a summer of lovin' that you're ditching me for?" my Bella playfully asked me, effectively lightening the mood.

I felt fresh air enter my lungs then, because she obviously understood that this isn't something that will hurt us, and she's playing with me now.

"Of course not. Grammy still has it out for me, remember? I'm sure she's put out a code red warning to all of her precious grand-children," I joked, but managed to frown at the same time. There's no reason I should be disliked by that old woman. Maybe she thinks me untidy due to my untamable hair? I've caught her sending disapproving glances at the the mess on the top of my head on more than one occasion this week. Excuse me for getting the crazy hair gene from Grandpa Cullen!

"The offer came from Garret. He called me last night and had some news to share. His band is going on tour. In Europe. And they need a guitarist..."

"And they want you to be it," she stated with finality.

I nodded once because the conflicted look on her face took my breath away.

"Well, clearly you have to go," she said after one long minute of her deep eyes staring into mine.

"You don't mind?" I asked meekly.

"Edward. I know how much music means to you. Obviously the open mics at Starucks aren't fulfilling enough. So...of course I don't mind. I want you to live your passion, it's part of the reason I love you. When are you going?"

Here's where I deserve to be hit.

"Next week."

"What?!"

She frowned, smacked me in the arm, and tried to pull away from me all in the middle of our dance. But that's not how I was going to let this play out. I knew she would take the time frame of this whole ordeal harder than anything.

"Bella, stop, please. Finish the dance with me?" I asked in a low voice, still trying to show submission to her will, but not letting her get away from me before this was over. There's no way I was ever giving up a chance to dance with her. Or touch her in that dress.

She stopped resisting and fell back into my arms once the plea left my lips. She stuck her soft, teasing little hands back up and under my shirt, comforting me and lighting me on fire all at the same time.

She didn't look up at me though, which was troublesome.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, because I never truly know and this was one of the moments in which I just had to.

"I'm thinking about how much I'll miss you. And about how much fun you'll have. Because making music is what you do the best."

She sounded so sad and small, I almost called the whole thing off right then. But the prospect of touring for a whole summer was too much to give up. It's what I've dreamed about ever since the fist time I picked up a guitar. I knew I'd never have to give up my Bella, and if she had gotten an opportunity equal to this she'd want me to free her for the necessary time as well. I knew we'd always be waiting for each other, even if life took us down separate adventures.

"Let's get something straight, before this conversation moves forward," I replied seriously. "_Loving you_ is what I do best, because it's the only thing I know I will love doing forever."

That statement, the truth, seemed to have the desired effect. I watched the sides of her cheecks push up in a smile against my shirt.

She gave one long sigh and moved her hands up my back even further, nearly grasping my shoulder blades.

"How long will you be gone for?"

"A little over 6 months. Into mid August."

Her eyes closed and I watched again as she tried to become ok with this new information.

Again my Bella gave a sigh bigger than her.

"You told me all of this last night?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes. Sorry about that. I had just gotten the phone call from Garrett before we all parted to go to sleep. I left Jane instructions on tucking you in before I took the call, but when I got back upstairs you were waiting for me outside of my door, needing to say goodnight to me again. It was foolish to do so, but I honestly thought you were more coherent than you were, so I thought I'd tell you my good news when everything was making you so happy. Also, I thought you'd appreciate me telling you as soon as possible, seeing as how I only have a few days of preparation before I leave. Instead, which gave me foreshadowing of how you were going to handle the news tonight, you freaked out just a bit, stuck your hands in my shirt forcefully, and begged me not to leave you, ever."

I chuckled a little bit and looked into her eyes apologetically. I earned a small smile in return.

"I remember begging you never to leave me, but I thought it was just because we were saying goodnight. Huh. I'd like to think I am handling things a little better tonight, yes?" she asked as she moved her hands across my back, clouding my thoughts a bit.

"This is definitely a more rational reaction than last night, yes," I agreed right before giving her a soft kiss.

When I finished kissing her, for that small moment at least, I looked down at her and made sure she really was ok.

"I'm going to miss you, Edward. But I'm really excited for you, and proud of you for getting this opportunity."

"Me too, love. Thank you for understanding."

And knew in that moment it was all alright, because as the song ended she pushed up onto her toes and kissed me through a smile she gave only to me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We were lounging on my bed back in Forks 2 days after Alice and Jasper's wedding when the facts of my departure started to flood Bella's pretty little head.

We hadn't discussed my departure for the tour since the night of the wedding, being too busy with getting back to Washington and saying goodbye to Rosalie and Emmett who finally went back to Los Angeles. Part of the silence over the situation was avoidance on both our parts, but it was kind of nice because I knew there'd be issues abound once the flood gates opened.

Things were going according to plan, the silence plan that is, then my mother brought it in the living room, asking me if I could get a picture of myself in front of the Eiffel Tower for her, for some new decor theme she wanted to start in my father's library. I had been trying to spend some quality time with Florence while Bella was on the couch reading ...but I suppose that had to wait. The second I replied with, "I'll try," Bella excused herself to my room and I found her there just staring out the giant window wall, biting her lip and pulling violently on the strings of Hoodie 2.

"Where will you go first?" she asked as she began folding my t-shirts.

It was cute, her being so helpful with the packing that I certainly did not need to start for another 3 days, at least. I imagine she just needed something to keep busy with. We'd been in my room for about an hour now, and she had so far spent the whole time folding piles of shirts I didn't even have an interest in bringing with me. I let her continue, however, she said it made her feel more a part of my preparation. It gave her mind something to focus on.

To keep it off of how I'm leaving her...

I sighed and ran both of my hands through my hair and over my face. My head was on my pillow as Bella sat at my feet to do the folding. I looked at her through my fingers. Now that we had opened the flood gates of questions, she was relentless and over the past hour we'd in been in my room I'd had few answers that didn't lead me back to what an ass I was for leaving her all summer long.

"I'm not sure where we will be first, actually. Garret has the itinerary. Spain might be first, I believe we have to pick up the drummer there."

"Really?" she asked with genuine interest.

One thing I've noted about Bella when it comes to discussing me leaving, some questions she asked were voiced sincerely, telling me she genuinely wanted the answer. Some she asked just to be sarcastic and mask how sad she is we'll be apart for so long. Sarcasm is her best mask after all.

"Mmmhmm. He lives in Spain. Garrett did a semester abroad about a year ago and they started playing music together during that time. Since then they've sent music files back and forth, with Aro traveling to the states to play real shows whenever possible. He's the one that booked the whole tour. Garrett says he's incredibly intelligent, but a bit eccentric."

"Aro?" she asked, picking up on the odd name.

"His real name is Arnoldo, I believe, but Garrett's taken to calling him just Aro."

"Isn't that cute."

Ah, there's the sarcasm I know and love.

I decided enough was enough for today and nudged Bella with my foot to get her attention. When she looked at me I smiled and pointed my finger at her, then turned my hand over to beckon her towards me with said extended finger.

She cocked an eyebrow at me and continued folding.

"Come here, Bella," I commanded.

She looked at me again and had defiance written all over her face. "Actually you should probably stop being lazy and help me. It's good one of us wants you to be prepared for your fabulous tour of Europe."

"Isabella, don't make me come and get you," I warned playfully, not wanting to dwell on her little bitter remarks.

I watched her cheeks flood with a light pink at my warning, and had to stop myself from lunging right then and there because that sight was just too delicious for words.

Instead she stayed stubborn, like I anticipated, and picked up another shirt and started folding, deliberately ignoring my warning.

Something like a growl escaped me as I counted to 3 and then lunged at her, knocking her sideways on the bed and ruining the nice pile of folded shirts she had built up.

Oh well, I won't need 27 folded shirts anyway.

"Edward!" she shrieked and laughed at the same time, hurting my ear and making me laugh.

"I warned you, my Bella, but you refused to listen," I scolded as I pinned her beneath me and began tickling relentlessly.

After a few mintues of playing around in that manner I settled next to Bella, putting my nose against the soft skin of her cheek.

I'll miss her skin.

"You ruined the packing," she grumbled. I noted she wasn't able to sound fully upset due to my proximatey to her.

"I told you, I will pack on Thursday before I leave for the airport," I replied, kissing her skin in the process.

One of her hands snuck under my shirt and onto my side, making me smile through my slow kisses.

"What about Rosalie and Emmett's wedding? Edward! You can't miss that!" she exclaimed suddenly, turning away from my mouth and leaving my lips empty. I was wondering how long it would take her to think of that glitch.

"I've already discussed that with Garrett, don't worry. I will be back for that. I wouldn't miss their wedding."

It was one of the first conditions I set with Garrett before I agreed to this jaunt around Europe. I knew missing my brother's wedding would be unacceptable. I would never unleash the wrath of Rosalie Hale in that manner. I value my life, thank you very much. The second condition I set was that I be returned to America before September, at the latest, because I had a bride to marry in Ocotber and I would not abandon her in the dire weeks leading up to the ceremony.

"So I get to see you again in May, for, what? 2 days?" she asked me, half of her voice sounding happy, half of it sounding sad and still a little bitter.

I tried to kiss away the sad and let my mouth trace hers slowly, savoring the the feel of her lips under mine.

"Don't distract me, buddy," she warned after I pulled away, making both of us laugh a little bit.

"I can fly back for the wedding for four about four days," I revealed.

"So I get to see you in May," Bella thought out loud. She began unzipping the maroon zip up I had again won in a round of rock-paper-scissors.

"Yes," I replied shortly. How did she expect me to respond intelligently while she ran her hands up and down my chest?

"Is Aro leaving a girl friend behind for all of this?" She asked against my neck, where she began to kiss. Sneaky woman.

"Um, I'm not sure," I replied truthfully as a warm shiver crept up my spine.

I'll miss her lips.

"I'm going to miss you, Edward," she said against my skin, delighting me and breaking my heart at the same time. "So much."

All I could do was let out the first sound I could make to acknowledge that I heard her before I captured her mouth in my own. I needed her so much.

Words wouldn't do. I could tell her a million times how it was plaguing me to leave her, how it was such a conflict being excited about playing music again and at the same time having to leave my heart behind to do it. Words would not do. So I showed her. With every move of my lips and my hands and my tongue, I showed her. And I trusted her enough to know this action was not about lust or want, but about communication.

After a great deal of time had passed I calmed down the heat in myself, letting her mouth fall away from mine and rest as I planted kisses along her hair line instead.

"I really am excited for you. I hope you know that," she said in the silence that followed. We were on such a roller coaster of a conversation already, moving from sarcasm and genuine interest one moment into playfulness and need the next. I should have seen this as the calm before the storm.

"I know, love. If you weren't happy for me you'd be acting far more sassy than you already have been," I replied, earning a poke in the ribs just as I had expected.

"Shut it, Edward. I can be as sassy as I please. You know you'll miss it. European girls will bore you."

"Oh will they?" I asked to joke, making her turn her eyes up to look at me.

"They better," she demanded, making me laugh because she had the fierceness of an enraged kitten.

I just couldn't help loving her too much. Europe doesn't know what they're missing.

"Bella, I have a question," I stated carefully, because this was another serious subject. It was to me, at least.

"No, you cannot have a European girlfriend, no matter how unsassy she is," Bella replied, being far too silly for her own good.

"I'm not even going to give that statement merit by responding to it," I deadpanned as she glared at me in jest.

"Good answer," she mumbled as she started playing with my hair.

I'll miss her hands.

"What was your question, Edward?"

I took a second to wiggle my fingers, re-evaluating just how much I loved the added weight on my left hand ring finger.

"Watching Bella pack Edward's clothes for his European Tour of Sadness" was something Bella had recently added to the "Things Edward Can Do With His Ring On" list. My heart grows each time that list does.

"Is touring Europe something we can add to the 'Ring On' list?" I asked with the sweetest voice I thought I had. She's such a nazi about this ring sometimes. All I want to do is bear the symbol that marks me as hers.

"No, Edward! What if you loose it, or it get's stolen, or....no! That's almost 6 months of unsupervised ring wearing! No. It stays here."

With that she crossed her arms and I frowned at the empty sensation my hair felt without her hands moving through it. And also in reaction to the harsh way she shot down my request.

"It's _my_ ring, love," I fought back. Why shouldn't I show it off to all of Europe? She gets to wear hers every single day all over the United States.

"But you're _my_ fiance!" she replied, again with the fierceness.

"That's not even a valid argument in this discussion, no matter how truthfull it is," I retorted with a short laugh. "Why don't you want me showing all of Europe that I belong to you?"

Argue that point, love.

She took a second to respond, and I thought perhaps I was wearing her down on this ring business. Then she opened her mouth to speak, and her eyes darkened with every word, and the whole night shifted again.

"Huh. Maybe you're right, Edward. Do you think maybe I should _make_ you wear the ring just in case you meet an enthralling Spanish_ senorita_ and decide you can't live without _her_? Maybe I should send you off with a reminder about me, waiting at home for you? Maybe you'll need it?"

My throat was dry by the time her crazy little rant had ended.

Is this really what she thought was a possibility? Her body language was different, more pulled away from me than pushed towards. Her brow was furrowed and her dark chocolate eyes were solid.

"Please tell me you aren't serious," was all I could find to say.

"I'm just asking you a question, Edward."

The cold edge to her voice effected me deeply, making _me_ feel cold through and through. She was definitely making an effort not to look at me, and for the first time in the entire time I had known her I was glad.

"Actually, it was three questions." As I spoke my snide response I couldn't keep the edge out of my voice. She was acting like a child while I was simply attempting to keep the mood light. And was she really accusing me of cheating on her? Haven't I been begging to wear my wedding ring _early_ for months now?

Yes, I am serious about wanting to wear the damn ring already. But I also brought up the topic because I know it makes her happy to know how much I want to wear it, and she actually seems to like reprimanding me about it. I never imagined the topic would pull out this bitter, sour side of her.

"Thanks for the correction. Maybe the Europeans will be smart enough for you, too," Bella practically sneered at me as she sat up and started picking up the pile of shirts we recently sent tumbling to the floor.

"Bella, that's enough of the unneeded attitude," I tried to chide calmly. It's not like I wish to upset her, but I'm not taking any unfair bitterness.

She stopped folding the shirt she was trying to busy herself with and instead threw it down on my bed. Clearly her anger had not disippated, and all I could do for a few seconds was watch as she walked towards my dresser across the room.

She grabbed her purse form the top of it and surprised me by heading toward the door.

"I can't do this... uh, I _don't want_ to do this right now. I'm going to my apartment. Come over for dinner if you want to," she told me in another small, cold voice as she bee-lined for my door.

Good thing I'm much faster than she is.

"No, Bella. You are not leaving angry, especially when I don't even fully understand why," I told her as I blocked her hand from reaching the doorknob.

This earned me a glare from her normally happy eyes. Only then did I realize she had tears threatening to break through the angry brown orbs.

All I could do was lift my hand to her face and watch as she closed her eyes at my touch, and one of the tears escaped, rolling down her flushed cheek and over my hand.

"All of this over a ring?" I asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to be harsh any longer.

"You're _leaving_, Edward. I've never been able to handle that well, ok?" Bella spoke with pain in her voice. Pain I had put there. Well, my situation had put there.

I felt a sigh rush through my whole body as I ran my free hand through my hair. Why is it so conflicting to have two large passions?

"Bella, I don't want to say this, but I will. And I do mean it. If it's this much of a hassle for you to handle me leaving, I won't go. I won't. I don't want to cause you pain, you know that. Just say the word and I'll stay."

I meant to comfort her, but it was beyond my control that a bit of my own bitterness leaked into my words. I hate hurting her, and I was torn up over being apart as well, but no part of me leaving for a few months to tour Europe was threatening _us_ and she needed to see that sometimes doing anything for the one you love hurts a little bit, but it's not the end of the world.

As selfish as I felt thinking that, I couldn't shake the feeling that we needed to fight this out and handle it like adults that could lead lives, not love sick little puppies that refused to ever be separate. Love works in stronger forces than that. We were not as pathetic as that.

"Yeah, right. If I ask you to stay then I'll always be the weak little girl that couldn't live without Edward Cullen," she scoffed, still sounding nothing like my Bella.

She opened her eyes then and some of the coldness had melted, though the troubled clouds were still lurking.

"I love you. I want you to be happy, Edward. This will make you happy. Go," she said, shrugging a little bit on each sentence and still sounding quite upset.

Not exactly the heartfelt turn in events I was expecting. It was a start though.

"That didn't actually sound like your blessing, Bella. You know that, right?" I asked, dropping my hand from her face to her shoulder.

"What do you want me to say, Edward?! No matter what I'm going to feel these selfish feelings about you leaving, so I might as well just shut up and let you galavant off without me."

The tears were flowing freely now, which meant she was extrememly angry. Even when Bella is incredbly sad she cries, but she doesn't cry_ this _way. I was almost proud for knowing her intimately enough to know the difference. The tears are slower to break free from her precious eyes when they are sad tears. Her angry tears stream quickly and violently, like her mood. I'd only seen the angry tears in full force once before when she couldn't get a paper right for a writing class. I hadn't known what to do then, either.

"You can feel selfish, Bella, just don't take it out on me!" I defended. Angry or not, she can't let me help her calm down if she keeps directing her feelings falsely at me.

Suddenly her body language shifted, as did the tears and the clouds in her eyes, and she reminded me of something... of herself actually. Months and months ago. The night before I left when we were in the living room of her apartment in Hollywood in the bowl chair... again I was leaving her for a tour... and for Tanya...

"Isabella, this is not stemming from fear, is it?" I asked as I filled with terror because the one shift in body language sparked that memory that told me all that I needed to know. She was masking fear with anger.

The silence told me everything.

"You think I'm going to do to you what I did to Tanya. You think there's a possibility I'm going to leave you?" The first was a statement of what I had just found to be fact. The second was a genuine question I had every intention of getting an answer to because how could she fear that? She's my life. Tanya was... not life. I've explained the difference to her before!

"No, Edward. _No_. I trust you, I do," she said sternly as she studied her feet intently and wiped frantically at the wetness on her face. "I just... I already told you I've always had trouble with you leaving, ok? Just let me go, Edward. I'm not going to calm down anytime soon and if I stay - gah. Just move, please. I want to go home."

I nodded once and stepped to the side, not sure what else to do. I hoped she truly did trust me. I had no idea what I could do to fix things if she didn't. I didn't think she would lie to me about that though. Perhaps she just had a small lapse in judgement because she's experiencing a lot of emotions over me leaving. Trust had always been_ huge_ between us. It's why we worked so well from the very beginning. Bella and I both know she has a way of letting her imagination run wild, and that can sometimes lead to false assumptions of how people could hurt her. That must be the case now.

Watching her walk down the hallway and wave and smile meekly at me as she descended the stairs was hell. She asked me to let her go, though, and I had every intention of seeing her tomorrow after work, so giving her space for the night seemed like the best idea. We both seemed to need a few hours too cool off and regroup our emotions.

I sighed as I entered my bathroom and leaned against the counter, staring at myself in the mirror.

We'd never fought before. Not really. Not in a way that forced us to spend time apart. In fact, I couldn't recall a time in which Bella and I had a chance to be together and either of us chose to be apart from each other. Other than the black hole days, that is, but I don't consider that time period valid.

I pushed away from the counter and decided to give Bella the space she needed, not caring how big the hole in my chest felt knowing she was upset with me.

I love her more than anything, _anything_, but I refuse to give in and let her hideous imaginings take any credit.

I picked up my iPhone and scrolled through contacts to the G's.

"Edward Cullen, guitarist extraordinaire. Converted your dollars to euros yet?" Garrett teased me, not knowing I was calling in such a sour mood.

"I didn't think I had to convert anything," I replied lamely.

"Uh, you don't, I was kidding... you ok, man?"

I ran my hand through my hair and felt like a total woman for calling my friend about a tift I had with my significant other. It had been a knee-jerk reaction, honestly.

"Actually, I've been better, Gar," I admitted.

"Let me guess. The girlfriend is throwing a fit."

"Um, sort of. How did you know?" I asked with a small laugh. Garrett's good like that.

"Oh man, it's every musician's plague! Don't you know? The loving girlfriend versus the mistress of our music! We love the women in our life passionately, and for good reason, but they'll never understand the love we have for our other passion, Edward. It may sound cheesy and fruity, but it's true. Us artisitic souls, man, we have a hard time balancing the lady of the flesh and the mistress that is our music."

I laughed a little bit and nodded my head even though he couldn't see me. Garrett was always one of those guys that could get away with saying things like that. I practically grew up with him and Kate, and when she started dating him in high school she teased us both for not speaking like regular 17 year old guys. Neither of us minded much, our uniqueness and artistry at an early age is what drew us together.

"Kate has given you hell before, then?" I asked to get more of a hold on Garrett's own experiences.

"Of course. She was pretty pissed when I decided to study abroad in Spain. I don't know if you remember, but we'd been together for almost a year at that point, and, yeah, she tried the whole supportive act until her true emotions got the best of her. Talk about a flood of emotion... it wasn't pretty. I think she threw my entire guitar case at me for asking her if I should bring 1 belt or 2."

"That upset her?" I asked in confusion. Sometimes women are just plain crazy. There's no denying it.

"In her mind it somehow alluded to me wanting to have sex with Spanish ladies or something, I don't know. I was honestly trying to figure out if a while belt was really necessary."

"Bella sort of did the same thing. We were hanging out, kind of having a conversation about me leaving, and suddenly she's storming out of my bedroom, borderline accusing me of cheating on her with senoritas... or something," I scoffed a bit because my frustration was rising again.

"That sounds about right," Garrett chuckled. "Tanya didn't freak out when you left her to pursue your Mistress in LA?" he asked suddenly.

My stomach jolted in guilt, because for a few seconds I thought Garrett was referring to me leaving Tanya for Bella, and that's not exactly the case. I left Tanya because I needed to leave Tanya. We weren't right togher... why am I still have to rationalize this after so long?

But then I remembered that Garrett refers to music as "The Mistress" and I calmed again, pulling myself from my defense mode state of mind.

"That whole scenario got a little messed up, actually. Tanya never threw anything at me, but she wasn't happy, that's for certain," I sighed, remembering how crappy _that _situation was as well but not wanting to dwell in memories of Tanya, my past. I just wanted to fix things with Bella, my future. My forever.

And people tease Garrett for being too poetic...

"Look, man. Just give her some space and she'll come back down to earth. You love her for a reason, and in my experience all they need is a bit of time to remember that wasting time being pissed is useless."

I nodded again, thinking his rationale was valid.

"Thanks Garrett, that makes sense. I'll do that."

"No problem. I was kind of waiting for this phone call, not gunna lie. I'm going to let you go now, man, for my own lady reasons. I have to put in as much face time as possible with Kate before we peace in a few days. She doesn't chuck things at me anymore, but it takes work to keep things that way."

His hearty laugh was contagious and I found myself glad I did get to talk to someone who knew more of what could be going on with Bella. I thanked him again and said my goodbyes, chuckling when he instructed me, "Oh and Edward, as much as she has a right to be upset you're leaving, don't let her win. Your passion is a gift, man, not a burden. It's not your fault the Europeans and I need your gift."

After I hung up I took one long breath and re-zipped the zip up, wishing the same small hands that had unzipped it were here to do the job instead. I used my phone for a few minutes more before going downstairs to see if my parents were open to their son infultrating their dinner plans.

_I'm not going to make it for dinner tonight, which I think is best. Call me if you need anything Bella. I love you_.

After sending the text I closed the phone and realized I was still upset, but growing more and more frightened about upsetting Bella enough to warrant her physically leaving me for a night.

I knew I had one more text to go, for help that I possibly needed, then dinner time. Without Bella. I suppose I might as well get used to that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BPOV

I threw my phone across my room and screamed a little bit. Yes, screamed.

Immature? Maybe.

Over-reactive? Maybe.

Frustrated beyond all comprehension? Y. E. S.

I pulled on my hair a little and sunk my head into my pillow, screaming louder because the pillow allowed me to pull that off without alarming the neighbors. I was done crying but the anger had not subsided. It had simply thrown itself into such a high state I was beyond water works.

The worst part? The worst part was knowing that I was being unfair. To him. I should be clapping and blowing up balloons and throwing confetti all around the world for my Edward, because one of his dreams was coming true. He's touring mother-freaking Europe playing music, and all I can do is insult him and act like an insecure child.

But I couldn't stop it!

I didn't want him to be away from me for 6 months. I didn't want any sort of European female _anything_ even looking at him, and I didn't want to live in Forks without him, even just temporarily.

But how could I deny him his dream? I couldn't. I wouldn't.... I....

"Guuaaahhhh!"

The only sound I had been able to make since the second the Cullen's front door had shut behind me escaped me for the millionth time, and the only reason I didn't scream again was because my phone started ringing.

_"Crimson... and clover... over... and over..."_

I registered that the sound was coming from somewhere across the room. It wasn't Edward's ringtone (yes, his was now "Music is my hot, hot sex". How could it not be?), so I searched for the phone because I could probably handle speaking to anyone that wasn't him without making a total fool of myself. Plus, the only 4 people that ring tone belonged to would more than likely help me calm down, which would be nice.

I looked at the caller ID, expecting it to be Rosalie informing me that her and Emmett were safe and settled back in LA, but it wasn't.

"Alice?" I asked in surprise, because out of the 4 people who are assigned this ring tone, she was 1 of 2 of them that were supposed to be sexing each other up in some secret location all week, not calling me.

"Sorry Bell, it's just me, her secretary. But I've been instructed to get you on the line so the new Mrs. Cullen can speak to you when she gets done applying her eye liner."

I smiled despite the rage I could still feel pumping through my veins.

"Jasper? You're letting her put eyeliner on? That implies you're going out somewhere, which makes no sense," I used some of my pent up frustration to lay on the sarcasm thick. I knew Jasper would appreciate it.

He chuckled and it was a bit deeper than I was used to, either due to the odd international connection Alice's cell phone was in the middle of or due to, well, all the sex he'd probably been having. Ewe.

"She's dying to see the ocean view from the resort's five star restaurant. We decided to make an appearance in the outside tonight. A very limited appearance, but an appearance non the less."

Much like with Edward I could hear the Cullen smile beaming through the phone. The smile that would be radiating off of European stages from my fiance to a sea of faces that would want nothing more than to take that smile away from me...

_GUUUUAAAHHHHH_

"What did you just say?" Jasper asked, making me realize I had made that noise out loud again.

"Nothing. Sorry."

Before I had a chance to make more of a frustrated fool out of myself Alice was grabbing the phone from Jasper and instructing him to arrange the pillows in the "special way". Ewe. I didn't ask.

"How angry are you?" were the first words out of her mouth.

Of course Alice knows. Alice always knows.

I sighed and pulled at my hair again.

"It's more of a frustrating bitterness. Twisted with anger. Topped with sadness and disappointment in myself," I admitted.

"Ok, Bella. Here's what you have to do. Get over it," she said rather bluntly.

"Uh, ok. You think that hasn't crossed my mind? Alice, I wish I wasn't as upset as I am, but I can't help it! Most of my frustration is at myself for how my stupid feelings are making me ruin this for Edward. What's wrong with me? Guaaahhh."

"Bella, Bella, stop!" she interrupted my frustrated noise with her sweet little sexed up bell voice.

"Nothing's _wrong_ with you. You and Edward are just.... special. We've all known that all along. You have to let this one go, though. You have to trust him, and be happy for him, and encourage him, because that's what people who love each other do. No matter how they feel themselves. I can verify these things now. I'm married and happy." I could hear her smile, too, and I made a conscious choice to ignore the muffled giggling that followed her comment.

"Alice, I know all of this. I...I...I over-reacted._ I know_. I just don't think I can apologize or anything tonight. I'm too tired to keep my bitterness in check. Can I wait until tomorrow to turn on the support and happiness?" I rolled onto my side as I asked this, giving into the situation and realizing that I needed to get used to being ok with Edward being gone for a few months. Because he _had_ to go. It would be amazing for him.

"I don't think waiting overnight will be much of a problem, no," Alice said soothingly. "Just don't let him leave with this much upset between the two of you. I don't exactly know what happened, but you sound really off, Bella. What actually went one between you two?"

"We fought, Alice. Like, really, really fought. We've never done that before," I admitted as I started picking at a thread coming out of my bedspread.

"How was it?"

"_How was it_? It was horrible! There was yelling and sarcasm and leaving without saying goodbye..."

How could she even ask that? It was a _fight_.

"Yeah, but weren't there a few moments where you were all turned on and just wanted to rip his shirt off while he yelled at you?"

"ALICE!"

I was beyond surprised by her question. This tiny woman and her big, crazy ideas.

"What? It's perfectly normal. I used to rile Jazz up just for the fun of it. Heck, I still do. You should have seen the tiff I got us in last night-"

"Ok, Alice, enough. I don't need to know," I practically pleaded with her as an evil version of her giggle exploded. "Maybe, looking back, there was one point during the fight were he was all, '_Actually you just asked three questions_', or something like that, and it was all sarcastic and kind of hott. Kind of. I didn't want to rip his shirt off though. Not in the moment."

"I knew it," Alice laughed, and I couldn't help but join her.

"I'll always want him more than anything," I sighed, knowing that it was true and that I wouldn't have life any other way.

"It's true. And he feels the same, Bella. You know that. He's actually scared shitless right now. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but he's the reason I had Jasper call you. Edward texted me with this '_911 - I pissed Bella off_' sort of text, begging me to help fix it. He doesn't think he's wrong exactly, and neither do I for the record, but he's going through hell knowing your upset and he's the one person that can't make it better."

I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, taking in her words.

"Of course he ran to you, we all do. He's so silly. I'll fix it tomorrow, I promise. Thanks for taking time to call, Alice. Sorry to ruin part of your honeymoon."

"Shush. I love hearing your voice, and so does Jasper, you haven't ruined anything. I am going to go now, though. Dinner and Jasper for dessert await!" she giggled evilly again and I laughed with her but cringed at the same time.

"Have fun."

"Will do. Tell Eddie he's the best thing that ever happened to you. You two will always be our little problem couple."

With one last giggle and a goodbye from Jasper I hung up and flung my phone on the floor. I wasn't angry anymore but I didn't need it by me because I knew Edward wasn't going to be texting or calling, so what good was it?

I still didn't want to face him right away, despite my epiphany that I was going way over-board on my emotional level. I thought it might be healthy for him to fear my emotions for a bit. He did, afterall, initially think it was a good idea to tell me he was leaving for the summer when I was drunk. I mean, _what_? I was drunk. No wonder I had memories of begging him to never leave me. Drunk Bellsy over-reacted to this, too. Yeah, I needed to punish him just a tad, and also make sure all of my emotions had cooled off before I admitted how wrong I was.

After moping around the apartment for a few hours, eating cereal for dinner, and watching large amounts of Friends re-runs I decided to call it a night.

Falling asleep without Edward was hard. I still hadn't picked up my phone but I attempted to fall asleep staring at it, waiting for it to light up with a text or anything from Edward. Nothing came. Eventually I rolled over and picked it up, because I couldn't stand not saying some sort of goodnight.

_I love you and I want to see you tomorrow. I definitely need to repent. Love you. A lot._

I tried to stay awake to receive his reply, but none came. After 20 minutes of waiting and deciding I wasn't getting any sort of reply I gave into the tiredness surrounding me and let the phone drop to the floor again, embracing the empty feeling in my stomach without him. Might as well get used to it.

Sometime after I had been asleep I awoke, disturbed by the empty feeling but mostly from shivering from the cold.

Why was I suddenly so cold?

In an instant I was warm again as I felt one strong, warm arm embrace me. With a smile I thought would break my face I realized my text message was being replied to, in the form of a real life midnight delivery of an Edward.

He didn't say anything but just simply laid my comforter back over us (explaining why I had gotten cold so suddenly). He kissed me once on the lips, once on the forehead, and then once on the lips again, lingering the second time.

I seacrhed his eyes in the dark, still seeing frustration and upset with me but also seeing the desperation I felt reflected back at me.

Fight or no fight we wouldn't waste the few nights we had left together being separate. In that we were the same.

I fell asleep more soundly the second time, wrapped up in Edward and smiling at the fact that we really_ were_ the problem couple, but we would always be ok.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EPOV

Landing in Spain made me think of how Bella over-reacted to plane landings in general. I smiled at the thought of my love and wiggled my fingers a bit, still enjoying the feeling.

Departing the plane was exciting. Hanging out with Garrett again was great. Being in f'kn Europe was nearly overwhelming. Grabbing my guitar case form the round-a-bout and knowing I would be using it almost every night for the next 5 1/2 months to play music was enthralling.

Meeting Aro was... interesting.

"You! You are Edwardo, yes? Garrett tells me so much about you!"

I laughed and embraced Aro in a strong hug, because he was already half way done with it by the time I realized that's what we were doing.

He hugged Garrett second, taking a bit more time to praise him for his "stylish American ways". Garrett and I were both wearing jeans and hoodies, not too dressed up for the billion hour flight we had just endured. I wasn't sure if Aro was mocking our casual attire or not, seeing as how he was in black skinny jeans, a white vneck shirt, what appreared to be snakeskin boots, and a black vest. It wasn't as if I hadn't seen this type of style on guys in the American music scene, it was just not prominent in the musicians I had surrounded myself with. We were more of t-shirt and converse types.

"Are you excited to be touring, Aro?" I asked, trying to make conversation and get familiar with the man I would be living in a van with for the next half of a year.

"Excited is my second name, Edwardo," Aro beamed at me, patting me on the back.

"It's just Edward," I corrected him, because it _is_ just Edward and I like it that way.

"I know! But you see, Edwardo, I told Garrett this, you'll fit in better this way. You'll see. I will teach Edwardo everything I know."

He smiled widely at me again, his black hair framing his pale face in a way that made him truly unique. He had a certain charm, I had to admit, and I found myself smiling and running a hand through my hair as he beamed at me, even though I wasn't entirely sure I knew what we were talking about. My name? An extra "o" in my name would help me fit in?

"Ah, Edwardo has a lady back home? An American love, yes?" Aro asked suddenly.

Garrett excused himself to go rent our van for the trip, leaving me and Aro to discuss the love of my life.

"Yes, I do. Her name is Bella. Well, Isabella. She's my whole life," I explained with pride.

Sure, Bella was still frustrated as hell when I left her to go on this tour, but we worked it out and she'd given up taking her frustration out on me. There was still tension between us over being separated but we left each other with promises of October and some of the best memories I had with her yet. Physically and emotionally.

"Oh, an italian beauty, this _moto bella_, you have. Who doesn't want one of those?" he asked, nudging me in the arm and winking. I never would have condoned another man winking in a suggestive way about Bella like that, but again something about Aro just made you ok with his antics.

"She's definitely beautiful," I agreed, taking out my phone and showing him the picture of her and I that was now my screen saver. I took it the night before I left. Bella was smiling proudly at me while I was rolling my eyes, covered in coffee cake that had been smeared all over my face by her. It was worth it considering she was the one that cleaned me off...

I sighed at the memory.

"I'm not sure how prominent the Italian is in her, though," I continued with a frown, thinking I should know if she's terribly Italian or not.

"Ah,_ belleza verdadera_! You are a lucky man, Edwardo. Do not let loose this one," Aro said, taking my phone from me and staring at Bella's picture a bit longer than necessary and flashing me his approving smile.

"I know," I said shortly, stealing another longing look at my Bella and then putting my phone back in my pocket where no other man's eyes could obsess over it.

"_Amor_?" he asked suddenly, with another wide grin. This man definitely used his spanish to make him more eccentric.

"Love? Her?" I asked, pointing to my pocket where the phone was.

"Yes, yes. You love Isabel?" he nodded along with his words, already seeing the answer on my face, I'm sure.

"More than anything," I replied with a large smile of my own. It fits that Bella is the first thing I discuss on my trip. "And her name is Isabell_a_. Bella, most of the time."

"Si, yes, Isabel. The beauty," Aro agreed, ignoring or not comprehending my correction of her name.

"It's Isabell**a**," I tried again.

"Yes Edwardo._ Isabel_."

"Isabel-_la_."

"I_sa_bel."

"_La_ - _Isabella_, Aro."

We were nearly facing off now, both of us unblinking and trying to get the other to understand. I don't know why I needed him to get her name right so badly. He couldn't even get my name right, and that usually drove me crazier than anything.

"Si. Isabel."

The look in his eyes told me to stand down, this wasn't something he thought he needed to refine. I'm sure my face looked as confused as I felt. How hard was one "la"?

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Clearly we aren't going to make progress on this.

"You have been holding out," Aro exclaimed with even more gusto in his voice. He grabbed the the hand that was falling from my hair and winked at me. "You and Isabel, _casado_!" he said happily, erasing my frustration with one of his contagious smiles.

"Casado?" I repeated as smoothly as possible, trying to feel out the foreign word.

"_Casado_, meaning married! Congratulations!" he clarified for me.

He pulled me into another hug and patted me on the back, congratulating me in spanish I think. I just smiled and nodded along, looking down at the ring I was not supposed to be waring.

You see, _Isabella_, I can be stubborn too.

I smirked and thought about her reaction when she found out the treachery I'd pulled. As if she wasn't upset enough already...

That phone call was going to be fun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BPOV

I opened the drawer to my night stand and took out the little black box, needing to see both rings side by side when Edward and I couldn't be. I felt like it would comfort me, somehow. It was only the first night he'd been gone and I was planning on even wearing his dang ring myself, thinking that wearing it might possibly make it easier for me to fall asleep without him. Maybe it would make me feel like I had a part of him with me.

When I opened the box all I could do was sit and stare for a good 45 seconds.

Then the anger came and all I could do was try not to scream.

"Damn him! Sneaky, stupid, ring stealing, Europe touring fiance!"

I grunted my defeat, loudly, because I had definitely been outsmarted in this one. I slammed the half empty ring box shut and picked up my phone, half loathing and half loving what he had done behind my back.

This phone call was going to be fun. For me.

* * *

**Can you even believe it? A true EPOV Saturday happened!**

**Well, kind of true. There were BPOVs thrown in, but this part of the story wouldn't work with just EPOV. Do you agree? Or did you not like the change in structure? It's my story, so I'll continue to do what I want, haha, but it's nice to know how badly I'm throwing people off ;)**

**Anyway, I'm almost as surprised as all of you that this is up so soon, but I couldn't stay away. The response to this is overwhelming. I still can't express my gratitude to all of you. Thank you for loving IEWIS Land as much as I do.**

**Send me your thoughts, people! H or M?**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	17. So What

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine**

**A/N: I know, I know. You all have abandonment issues. For this, I apologize :(**

**This chap gave me some trouble. It's just... off to me. But it turned out how I needed it to. Anyway, if you don't like it, don't fret, there will be more_ soon_! Promise. So don't be too rough if this is a complete mess, haha.**

**Thanks again for the continuing love and support. You are all amazing!**

* * *

Chapter 17 - So What

BPOV

It only took 2 rings.

"Hola, love."

"I know what you did, Edward."

"Awe. I miss you too, Bella."

"_You _know what you did. Don't ignore me."

"No, you're not interupting anything important. Just as I told you before I left, I don't mind you calling me any hour of the day or night, time difference be damned!"

He thinks he's so funny.

"Why did you deliberately disobey my wishes, Cullen?"

"Spain is great, Bella. Thanks for asking."

Stupid, ring stealing, avoidance loving, Europe touring....

"_Moto Bella_? Ah! Edwardo, let me say a hello!"

"What the heck was that?"

I had to ask and break our annoying verbal game, because the voice was loud, and foreign, and unexpected.

"_That_ is Aro. Hold on, please, love. I will need to distance myself from the Spanish Wonder if we are to have any sort of serious, private conversation."

Edward chuckled at himself, but the sound was muffled. I heard some broken spanish fade away in the background and then the distinct sound of a door closing.

"That's better," Edward sighed. "Now, where were we... oh, you were in the middle of professing your undying love for me. Or something along those lines."

Cue more chuckles, all musical and smug and annoying.

"If I had the stupid money to do it, I'd be on a freaking plane to Spain right now just to hit you in the head and take back the damn ring, Edward."

"How do you know that wasn't my evil plan all along?"

Cue the irrational anger, all loud and mean and annoying.

"This isn't funny, or amusing, Edward. Not to me. I strictly forbade you from taking one thing. _One thing_. And what did you? Oh, that's right. You. Took. It. I swear to God, you boys and your stupid inflated heads always thinking, _'Oh, I'm a Cullen, I can do whatever I want whenever I feel like it'_..." I lowered my voice in an attempt to mock the boys, and it sounded ridiculous to me but I was beyond caring at this point.

"Careful with the mocking, love, I'm starting to feel actual hurt emotions over here. I didn't think you'd seriously go into attack mode over this, Bella. Though I was anticipating a scene."

I sighed and pulled my hair a little bit, because apparently that's just what I do now. I reasoned that it was my weird way of releasing my stress and anxiety. But who knows. The roots were starting to hurt a little bit but at the same time it felt good, at least compared to the alternative: laying face down on my bed and screaming into my pillow for hours on end. Which was working fine for a bit until it started making my throat hurt a lot.

Yes, Edward had been gone for less than 24 hours and I was already going off the deep end.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Kind of. Not really... look… I'm all irrational and upset because we had a conversation about this, specifically, and I thought we came to an agreement about you not taking-"

"No Bella. We came to no such _'agreement'_. We fought about the ring once, that first night when you stormed out on me, and that conversation never really ended due to said storming out. Then, when we you were helping me pack the night before I left you brought it up again, teasing me as you placed the box in your dresser. My only response to that was rolling my eyes. I never complied with any of the erroneous demands you made regarding this ring."

In my mind I pictured his beautiful face highlighted with his own anger, because his tone was definitely hinting at anger now.

It both thrilled and encouraged me. Unfortunately I had grown accustomed to his angry face over the week before he left, and crazy Alice was right. Angry Cullens could be pretty hott.

It didn't make me proud that I had discovered this semi-hott angry side of Edward because I had been on the receiving end of it, being nothing short of difficult the whole time leading up to his departure. It was just so hard to keep my emotions in check when I was constantly fighting my frustration and need for him every second we had together before he left.

Even now I couldn't seem to stop being difficult.

"Erroneous, Edward? Stop it with the big words, just call me annoying and we can move on."

"What's annoying, Isabella, is flying around the world, missing you the entire time, being thrilled seeing your name pop up on my phone, and then getting pummeled with accusations the second I answer."

He paused and let out some sort of low growling, groaning sound.

"I just... I don't even know how to begin to express my frustration right now… " he sort of continued to growl at me.

I sighed silently and felt bad for the billionth time about this one issue.

"I've taken to making this awkward _'guuaahh'_ sound when the frustration gets the best of me, if you want to try that," I offered softly, feeling beaten down by his harsh words and the way his velvet voice sounded so hard in the last few minutes.

But I deserved it. Both of us were being pretty difficult. I could see that clearly if I stepped back looked at it from an outside angle.

He chuckled a little bit at my meek suggestion and I felt some of the tension between us loosen.

"Bella, we can't keep doing this if this separation is going to work-"

"Wait! What do you mean, '_if this separation is going to work'_? If? Of course it will work! The alternative is what? Breaking up?" I laughed frantically at the idea.

Talk about erroneous.

Maybe there were 2 of us going insane. How could he even suggest us not working?

I didn't work without him.

"That's not what I-"

"I mean, geeze, Cullen. You all but tranquilize me to make sure you have your freaking wedding ring prematurely showcased on your finger so you can parade it around Europe. Yet here you are referring to break ups? Talk about mixed signals."

It was silent for a moment, peaceful, as he sighed and I waited for this round of crazy to pass.

"You know that's not what I meant. Settle down. You truly are going insane, aren't you?" he replied finally, in a more hushed and loving tone than before.

"That's what they're saying. Imagine what would happen to me if _'this didn't work'_," again I used my horrible mock Cullen voice, and he did that odd manly, musical giggle thing he sometimes let slip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply we wouldn't make it through this... it's just hard to imagine every conversation for the next six months being so... utterly difficult. I just meant_ that_ particular aspect of the separation wouldn't work out if we continued... still, I should never have implied... I'm sorry, Bella."

He sighed and I easily pictured the hand that was for sure running through his hair. It made me smile.

"No. Don't be. I'm sorry. I will learn how to keep the frustration at bay, I promise. I will find a way to be more pleasant. I just... all I wanted to do was open that box and see a piece of you in it. When I opened it and found my wedding band in there alone, something snapped. Well, something _else _snapped. I've already been snapping my crazy all over the place since you stepped on that plane."

I snorted at the end of my statement and he joined me, though the sound he made was far more pleasant.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't guess you would actually need the ring while I was gone. Perhaps I should have left it. I just can't stand the thought of thousands of people seeing me without knowing you are a part of me. I want them to see the package deal, Bella. And if you aren't able to physically be by my side this ring is the next best option."

I actually felt like crying. His words were so simple, and beautiful, and sensible. And perfect. And just, Edward.

"I do not deserve you," I said conclusively with my own sigh.

"Probably not."

And there he is, Ladies and Gentlemen. There's the ego ridden man that I love.

"Alright then, the big head cues my time to hang up...."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try and prematurely hang up on me. You haven't even told me you love me yet."

I simeltaneously smirked and rolled my eyes.

"I love you, Edward Cullen. You're still in big trouble, and I'll probably still hit you somewhere painful next time I see you for the little stunt you pulled. But I will also still love you."

He laughed at my statement, and though the sound made me happy I also noted he didn't seem to feel threatened at all about my declaration of violence. Now he's getting hit even harder. Just so next time he'll know to be afraid.

"And I love you, my Bella. I honestly thought it would take you a much longer amount of time to notice my wrong doing."

"Normally it would have. Desperation is making me change my normal routines. You're the one that is always obsessed with breaking out the rings. Anyway, enough about boring me and boring rings. What's Spain like? And Aro?"

"I haven't seen much of Spain yet, actually. And Aro is... well... a character."

"How so?"

"Well, he's exuberant in everything. Clothing, speech, mannerisms. It's almost like spending time with a muted cartoon character. It's hard to explain. He's charming, though. In a very odd way. It's almost as if your initial reaction is to be annoyed with him, he's so clearly become a charicature of his real self, but then you find yourself laughing at his jokes, and hugging him, and not minding his chessy spanish at all."

His discription of Aro amused me. I had a hard time picturing someone who could charm Edward. He was my definition of charm.

"How is he so oddly charming?" I asked.

Before he could respond I heard a door open and shut quickly, and in the amount of time it was open there were loud voices. All of them sounded like they were having a good time, but only one thing stuck out from all the background noise. One distinct line of Spanish words followed by movement and few muffled words from Edward.

"Aro, please just – no. No!"

Was the last thing I heard before more muffled noise and then steady breathing.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively into the phone.

"Isabel?" and excited, accented voice responded.

"Edward?" I asked in confusion. It clearly wasn't him, but I asked anyway.

"Isabel!" The voice repeated, excited this time.

"Aro, can I please have my phone back?" Edward's voice commanded from the background.

"Aro?" I asked with a laugh.

"Si! It's a pleasure to meet you, _Moto Bella_. I have wanted to meet the wife of my new friend for hours now!"

"Oh, I'm not his wi-"

"But of course after meeting Edwardo one would have to want to meet you. He tells me many of the great things about you, Isabel. "

For some reason I giggled, forgetting that I should be correcting Aro on his false assumption that Edward and I were married already. It wasn't the nervous giggle like the kind Edward evoked in me, it was more of an entertained, amused, giddy giggle. I instantly understood every odd thing Edward had just said about this Aro. When you came in any sort of contact with him, he had you roped in.

"He's been saying a lot about me? Does he tell you about how I'm going to hit him, _hard_, next time I see him? For deceiving me?"

Aro gave an excellent gasp in reaction to my threat, a much better reaction than Edward's blantant display of nonchalance, and I heard Edward asking, "What?" almost frantically in the background.

"Edwardo has deceived you? I cannot imagine this. Should I be on my guard? I would not wish to be tricked by him as well."

I laughed a little bit, grateful for the freeing feeling it created in me and smiled through my response. Aro played along with my little game rather well.

"Yes, Aro. I'd advise you to put your guard up. Especially around your expensive jewelry."

"Ah, so Edwardo has stolen from you?" Aro asked in what sounded like mock horror. This guy really was a good time to talk to.

"Si," I replied, wanting to play along just as he was.

"He has stolen more than your heart, Isabel?"

I swooned at that comment. Not at Aro, though his dramatic ethnic accent did make the words more appealing than usual, but rather at Edward because he had indeed stolen my heart and Aro's words reminded me of that fact.

"Much more. But since he has stolen my heart so thoroughly, I suppose I love him enough to forgive him of his crime. After I hit him, of course."

"This is good news to me. Husbands and wives should love deeply," he responded in a rather lyrical way.

"Oh we aren't mar-" I tried again to clarify that _Edwardo_ wasn't my husband yet.

He was just a ring stealing, lying, sneaky fiancé.

But Aro doesn't really have the best listening skills.

"He is a mess without you, I assure this," he cut me off again. "All of the pretty ladies at the party tonight have been giving the loving eyes to your Edwardo, but he sees none of them! Such a gentlemen. I've told him this many times, Isabel."

I took in this information like a starved animal entering a watering hole.

_Pretty ladies_?

Pretty ladies giving _the loving eyes_ to _my_ Edwardo?

Oh no. No. No. _No_.

Cue more hair pulling.

"Can I have the phone, please, Aro? _Now_?" I heard Edward command again, stonger this time.

Clearly Edward knew me well enough to know that this information was not going to sit well.

"Aro, do not hand the phone back!" I commanded as well, causing him to chuckle into the phone.

"Yes, Isabel?" he asked sweetly, probably irritating Edward to no end by blatantly choosing my command over his.

"How many pretty ladies are we talking about here? 5? 10? 50?" I asked.

"You have nothing to worry about-" Aro tried to assure me. I didn't let him get far.

"Listen, Aro. I like you. I think we understand each other. We both agree Edward is, and should continue to be, mine. Would you agree?" I stated bluntly.

"Si, _La Bella_. You and Edwardo are a handsome couple! You are a pleasure to know-"

"Great. So listen. I don't care if there's only one pretty lady giving Edward any sort of eyes. I don't care if it's ½ of a lady. If you really do think my _husband_ and I are so great together you will do me the favor of keeping any and all Euro-girls, and their eyes, and whatever the freaking else they have aimed at him _away_. Far away. Or else Lady Isabel over here is hopping the pond to take care of it herself, and it won't be pretty."

I released the strand I had been tugging on as I listened to Aro laugh at me. I let the laughter go because through it he was agreeing with my demands, giving me many, "Si, si, si," declarations.

I felt mildly better but was also contemplating going on as many music based European blog sights and spreading vicious rumors about Edward Cullen, the handsome American guitarist with the unfortunate case of herpes.

Anything to keep the pretty ladies away, right?

Somewhere in the midst of Aro's loud laughter the phone got switched back to Edward and I listened quietly as broken Spanish yelled a goodbye to me and a door was again heard being shut.

"Sorry, love. He's… just… Aro. I don't really know what to say... How much damage control do I have to do?" Edward chuckled a bit but it sounded strained.

Because he knew how I felt about him and any sort of pretty lady anything.

"There are pretty ladies in Spain, Edward. With eyes. And you are there… and my eyes aren't… and that frustrates me but I pretty much made Aro promise to keep anything with boobs away from you, so I feel a little better, because for some reason I trust him to really do it," I explained in nearly one breath.

He chuckled more freely at my rushed statement. Then he sighed heavily.

"I miss you. And your eyes. And, yes, there's a party going on tonight and there are many people here for it, male and female. And maybe, to people who have never seen_ you_ before the ladies at the party may appear to be beautiful, but luckily I know better. I'm in a closet talking to you, so none of that matters. Ok?"

I smiled at his words, again not believing how patient and amazing he was being with me.

And then, like a ton of memory filled bricks, an image hit me.

Me sitting in the living room of apartment 112 in Hollywood waiting for Edward to get off the phone with Tanya to come hang out with the rest of us at our silly little parties. Or, more specifically, me waiting for Edward to stop _fighting_ on the phone with Tanya to come hang out with us.

I didn't even think before my mouth opened again.

"Edward, I'm not turning into Tanya am I?"

"I certainly hope not," he replied quickly and with surprise.

"It's just... this feels too familiar. You being held from a new group of friends because you are off arguing in another room with your girlfriend."

Again I made him sigh.

"This is entirely different, Bella. I assure you. First, I'm in a closet, not a separate room-"

"A closet?" I interrupted, because he'd said it just a minute ago but this was the first time I really pictured Edward sitting in a closet as he spoke to me. That can't be comfortable.

"Yes, we're staying at Aro's place tonight and he's vain enough to have a walk in closet, so it's rather roomy in here. There's a pretty comfortable, large chair that I'm currently sitting in. And an automan. It's nice actually," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh," was my small reply. Walk in closets weren't my thing, but I suddenly pictured Alice and Aro becoming very fast friends.

"Anyway… secondly, you are not just my girlfriend. You are my fiancé. I would like the difference to be noted as often as possible, please."

This, of course, brought a smile to my face.

"And thirdly, also highly notable and most importantly, you are not Tanya. I fought with her every night for the first few months in Los Angeles out of obligatory convictions. I felt like I owed it to her to put in the time and effort I did, not because I would rather be hearing her voice than anything else, but because I had sentenced myself to a sort of... punishment due to our rocky relationship. This is not the case here, Bella. I answered this phone fully aware of what I could be unleashing. Missing ring or no, I know this separation isn't easy for you, for us, and therefore our conversations will not be extremely peaceful. I answered your call knowing that I would rather listen to you be upset with me for a large amount of time rather than not speak to you at all."

Again I felt like crying, which was just absurd. I did not cry this much.

"Ok, thanks for the clarification," I said softly, loosing all of my other words.

"You're welcome. Can you call me tomorrow?" he asked with the same softness.

"Yes. I love you Edward Anthony."

" And I love you my Bella. I'm sorry again, for all of this."

Before I could even open my mouth to protest he had hung up, separating us again by the stupid amount of miles in between us.

I sighed and dropped my phone to the floor. No need for it until I picked it up and called Edward again tomorrow. Because I would, first thing.

We'd come to an agreement before he left about the calling schedule. I could call him whenever I needed/wanted to, no matter the time. He didn't want me worrying about the time difference since he would be in a few different time zones throughout the trip anyway. He promised to answer any hour of the day, as long as he wasn't in the middle of playing a show.

This worked out for me, giving me a feeling of control over at least part of the situation.

I stood up and kicked a pillow across my room, mumbling angrily at it for taking Edward away from me, because people who are going insane like I am can do things like blame inanimate objects for their missing fiancé.

I grabbed the maroon zip up that I won in the latest round of rock-paper-scissors, even though I'm pretty sure Edward let me win. If there was a way to let someone win that game, Edward Cullen would know how to do it.

After also grabbing my favorite flannel pajama pants I moped my way into the bathroom and got ready for bed. Alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Waking up alone wasn't any better than going to bed alone. Everything in me still knew Edward was a quabillion miles away.

I was choosing not to go to class, skipping for mourning reasons. It was a valid excuse. Or at least that's what I told myself and my sore scalp.

Why then, if I had shut my alarm off before I went to bed the previous night, was I awaking to a persistent noise?

I pulled a piece of my hair and kept my eyes shut until my sleepy, Edward deprived self figured out what the stupid noise was.

My phone. Was ringing.

My tired brain knew enough to get me up and walk me over to the spot on the floor where the phone was still laying and I picked it up because it was the familiar and lovely song that indicated someone I loved a lot was calling me.

"You better be up, I'm not in the mood for tired, grumpy Bella."

Rosalie.

"Rosalie?"

I don't know why my sleepy self made me ask. The ringtone was Jimmy Eat World. Jimmy Eat World was the ring for Rose. Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and ring stealing, stupid Europe loving, far far away Edward.

"Where are you calling from?" I asked as I flopped back down on my bed and frowned at Edward's empty side.

"Hollywood, Bella. That's where I live."

"I know that, sorry. I meant to ask why you were calling."

Sleepy Bella wasn't appreciating Miss Hale's harsh tone at 8:30 in the morning.

"Emmett and I think you should move to LA."

Come again.

"What did you just say?" I asked, freezing mid hair pull.

"You heard me. You should be here with us, not all alone in Forks."

I shook my head a little bit and stood up to stretch my still sleepy limbs.

"Um, thanks, but I can't just do that. I mean, I live _here. _I have an apartment. And Victoria lives with you, and –"

"Victoria's moving out. Alice's room is open. Move here."

"Hold on," I said quickly, setting the phone down on my dresser and standing up out of the bed.

I needed to be very awake for this conversation. The logical side of my brain was telling me I couldn't move to Hollywood. I lived in Forks. I stared down at the open phone and tried not to allow any excitement what-so-ever build up in me.

Moving back to Hollywood had been a dream since the day we got to Forks. Edward and I always planned on doing it, going back, but not until after the wedding when we would move together.

But there was one detail of Rose's words, one secret weapon, if you will, that stuck out to me and twisted my dream into something close to excitement.

She had called the open room Alice's room. Because that's what it was when we all lived there together. The big room on the otherside of the living room from the room I had shared with Rose.

Alice's Room.

The familiar place where we fell asleep waiting for the boys to come home with their first real recorded CD. Alice's Room, where she very first curled my hair before a show. The same Alice's Room where Rosalie taught me about knowing my Ladies and on my 20th birthday my 5 favorite people and I fell asleep on the giant bed and I felt truly, deeply happy.

Alice's Room.

A huge part of apartment 112 that I had tried to separate from, but that was now being offered up as home again. A term that made the unspoken barricade Edward, Jasper, and I had created in front of our old life in Hollywood crumble.

Alice's Room, the original Bathroom Whiskey, sleeping with Edward in the Love Sac, throwing Edward in Alice's shower, eating Rosalie's birthday dinner at our small dining room table, Emmett catcing frozen grapes in his mouth across the living room from me...

It all came flooding back vividly. And I wanted it all again, badly.

But life doesn't work that way. Responsibility doesn't really work that way. _Bella_ doesn't work that way.

Right?

I picked up the phone and sighed in a loud fashion.

"Ok, crazy, I'm back. And I'm not moving."

Even though it hurt a lot to say, I tried to be firm.

"Yes you are! Why not?" she demanded.

"Because, I live here now!" I retorted.

"Ok, but why, Bella? The Cullen's are rich again, Alice and Jasper will both be living in Seattle now so they aren't around, and Edward's, well, not around either. Emmett and I need another roommate and we cannot trust just anyone to fill that spot. We're high maintnance and picky. We want you."

I swallowed hard and tried not to picture the comforting, familiar image of Bertha sitting happily in the middle of the living room.

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"It's not like me, Rosalie. I have a job here. I have the apartment here. I have school here. Leaving would just be… it'd just be, like, for fun."

Which clearly isn't rational.

"So what?"

I snorted, because that was such a Rosalie reasoning to give.

But then, after the snort, it hit me.

Maybe it was because I was already going crazy due to lack of Edward. Maybe it was because my hair pulling had pulled out some of my Bella Logic as well. Maybe it was because my resistance to all things Rosalie had withered down due to my lack of time around her.

Whatever the reason may be, those 2 words suddenly made more sense to me than anything.

_So what?_

So. What.

And just like that, another crazy snapped in me, and none of it mattered. The apartment, the job, the classes. I could get those anywhere. So what if I left this version of them? It wouldn't hinder me. It would free me!

It would free me and allow me to go _home_. Just for fun.

"Bella?" Rosalie huffed impatiently after I didn't respond right away. "You have to say something so that I can continue to convince you to move here. Because we both know that with Emmett and I both putting effort into wooing you you have no chance resisting-"

"How soon?" I cut her off, unable to put off the excitement any longer.

"Huh? How soon? Until Emmett and I break you down? I don't know, that's up to you," she laughed in a perfect melody.

"No, you win. I'm coming. How soon can I move in?"

Dead silence.

And then…

"Holy hell! YES! EMMETT! Emmett! Bella agreed! Oh my go- yes! She asking when she can move in!"

I heard Emmett scream, yes scream, in the background and it just made my smile bigger.

In that moment I felt a thousand times lighter. I didn't stop pulling my hair, because that was an Edward-being-gone side effect. I didn't stop carrying the maroon zip up everywhere I went no matter how freaking hot the day was, because it was some sort of insane symbol for him that I still needed with me. And my heart didn't feel any lighter without the love of my life around to tame it.

But I did _so what_ my life and make a change.

Because I could. Because I wanted to.

And _so what_ if anyone else had a problem with it?

Rosalie and I hung up, her and Emmett still yelling their heads off and me still smiling wider than I had since Alice and Jasper's wedding.

When I called Edward it took 4 rings for him to pick up and I wondered what time it was in Spain because it usually didn't take that long for him to answer when he was awake.

"Good morning, love? I'm assuming you just woke up," his cheery voice greeted me, making the smile in the unique way only his voice could.

"Yep, it's morning. And guess what? I'm moving back to Hollywood! Soon. In about 3 weeks, actually."

I realized that my blurting it in the first few seconds of our conversation probably wasn't the best way to go about things.

The silence the followed was pretty thick and I hoped against hope the one person that could nullify my So What Revelation wouldn't.

"Bella… that's… well, it great. For you. I'm happy. For you."

"Yeah?" I asked uncertainly, because it's not often Edward Cullen speaks in such broken sentences.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I feel better, actually."

With Edward's blessing my heart and mind were off spinning circles in a big open field and throwing daisies at each other. The insanity was taking a more happier approach, it seemed.

"I feel better, too, Edward," I breathed happily.

"Yes, this works out rather well. You can even start looking for places for us to live," he replied, sounding much more like himself than beore.

I nodded my head and bounced up and down like Alice. Because my life was changing, again, and I was thrilled. Knowing I was starting a new chapter was refreshing.

I was excited for life! I had been happy in Forks, definitely happy. But not too excited.

Now I was excited for the sun. I was excited for the people, and for the city, and for the life I could begin with Edward there once he returned.

* * *

**This makes me nervous, but send me all of your thoughts, I love them all :)**

**_A few things to please read:_**

**1. The next chapter will contain the following: Bella in LA, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Icky Vicky. Plus, much, much more that I cannot reveal because then you wouldn't need to read it ;)**

**2. Aro is not meant to offend anyone from Spain! I'm sorry if it came across that way. He is only meant to be a charicature, more eccentric than the others just for funsies. He would be the same silly way even if I had made him from Africa, or France, or wherever. He's mainly for my own amusement, haha.**

**3. IEWIS won the Cullen Award for best Emmett! I cannot not begin to explain how flattered I am for this honour! Emmett and I are both f'kin stoked, and I thank you all a quabillion times for being so amazing to me and my silly little made up world. IEWIS was also runner up for the best Rosalie award, which is still a great honour. Thanks again :)**

**4. Chapter song list is back up on my profile, for both stories :)**

**Ok, enough from me. Now it's your turn! More soon, I promise.**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	18. We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine**

**A/N: I told you it wouldn't be long!**

**Happy EPOV Saturday, IEWIS Land! And I'm not going crazy so don't let the beginning of the chapter fool you, it is an EPOV. Just... not in the normal fashion.**

**I think you'll like it though, I had fun :)**

* * *

Chapter 18 - We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands

BPOV

Everything, and I mean _everything_, that happened up until Rosalie and Emmett got married passed in a rushed blur. It was as if the time Edward and I spent apart just came at me in broken fragments; pieces of my life where I laughed and loved and readjusted to Hollywood. All centering around the wonderful moments I could spend hearing his voice over the phone.

So much changed in such a short amount of time. For all of us.

And it all ended with the most "_So What_" kind of wedding that's ever lived. Which is appropriate, I suppose. Considering it was Rosalie's wedding.

And this whole, huge, rushed piece of our lives started with me making the actual move to Hollywood.

Like the pebble that starts the avalanche...

EPOV

February 14th. Valentine's Day. The day Bella leaves Forks and moves back to Los Angeles.

_I should be with her._

That was the only thought I could keep in my head as I waiting for her phone call that day. She told me she would call when she started the drive from Washington to California, and I made it a very important goal to sound as happy and supportive of her as possible. No matter that what I was really feeling arched much closer to jealous and a general feeling of missing out.

"Happy Valentines Day, love."

"Happy Valentines Day yourself, Edward. How's France?"

"It's nice. I made Aro take a picture of me in front of the Eiffel Tower, just as my mother requested."

"How fun!"

"Yes, it was, until he insisted we do an entire photo shoot in front of the thing. Now the photos are going up on the band's Facebook that he made last week. That should be nice and embarrassing."

We laughed lowly together at my embarrassment. I never took to the whole online profile phase, neither had Bella, and the idea of our makeshift band's photos being displayed to the world was a bit disconcerting to me. Aro was ecstatic about it, of course. He "lived for photo comments", apparently.

"I'll have to give in and get Emmett to make me the Facebook he keeps demanding I get, just to see how thrilled you were in the photos. Did you get to see the view from the top, too?" she asked me in a sweet tone.

I could hear the wind rushing in the background and I smiled, picturing her long hair blowing in the wind as she drove along the coast with the window down. This trip was already proving to be and incredible and rewarding experience, but nothing compared to being with Bella, and that was never more evident than when I was not able to be with her at all.

"No, not yesterday. I think we may have some time tomorrow to do some more touristy things, though. Before the show. Though I'd much rather see the view in the evening. The Tower lights up at night, you know."

"I know. Take me there someday, Edward. To see the Eiffel Tower with you."

"Of course."

I grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled, hard. Because that's what I've started to do when I find myself missing Bella even more than usual.

BPOV

February 14th. Valentines Day. Without Edward.

Now we all know why I picked _this_ particular day to move.

Distractions are golden.

One strand of my hair screamed at me, but I skillfully ignored it's objection, pulling at it with all my might as I drove and told Edward how excited I was to get to LA.

Screw lonely Valentine's Day. This was moving day.

EPOV

February 15th. Bella's officially in Hollywood.

It's not that I'm unhappy about her move. Honestly, it comforts me that she's back in an atmosphere that is genuinely hers. Forks was never home to her, I knew that. And there was no tangible reason for her to remain there.

But she moved without me, and something about that didn't sit right.

And I felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world for sitting in France without her and thinking that.

BPOV

February 18th.

I used to like Victoria when we were in school.

Now I know why the wench was so hated by my dear big brother.

"She broke another book!" I screeched at Emmett.

"Let's get her! I have some itching powder in the jeep. We can ransack all of her underwear with it. I know for a fact she hasn't packed it all yet... Rose won't be home for another 45 minutes, we totally have time to get away with it!"

"Em, why do you have itching powder in your jeep?"

Man, I really missed being around Emmett everyday.

"Not important. Are you in on the wench tormenting or not, sister?"

I almost gave in. Because the biotch had now carelessly stepped on and broken the covers off of 2 of my books, ate my last freaking Heart Attack Ball (Jasper mourned with me when I texted him about that), played really loud music while we were watching Friends, insisted on referring to the Love Sac as a "bean bag", told me my beautiful wedding band engraving was cliché, and chewed gum like a cow. All. The. Time.

It was rather unfortunate I was so desperate to be busy doing something happy and productive on V Day. Otherwise I would have waited the full 3 weeks until she moved out before I moved in. And I would not have been tempted to pour itching powder down her freaking throat.

My Edward-being-gone anxiety was escalating into a short fuse of annoyance, by the way. Bella was happy, but she had a short fuse for anything threatening that happiness. Rude wenches being on the top of that list. Sleeping on the Love Sac and living out of boxes stacked in the living room while said wench took her sweet time packing up her crap and handing over Alice's Room to one of it's rightful owners wasn't helping much either.

I sighed heavily and dropped the book back in one of my boxes, probably where it should have been instead of the floor.

"No, she'll be gone soon and there won't be any more issues. Just turn on Halo and lets get to killing each other."

"Fine. Give me a sec, though. I'm going down to the jeep and getting it anyway, just in case…"

EPOV

February 19th.

"No, Aro, I will not do shots with you."

"And just why not?" he asked again, throwing back the shot of whatever pink liquor he had been drinking and offering me for the last 32 minutes straight.

"We can't hold our liquor like you, buddy," Garrett laughed as he smacked Aro on the back.

Seriously, he was sort of impressing me. And things like high alcohol tolerance don't normally impress me. But Aro was not seemingly effected by the 7 or so shots he had done, and not even Emmett, who was 3 times Aro's size, had that much resistance.

"You just need practice, boys. It is an art. Here!"

He poured more rose tinted liquid into the tiny glasses and held out a shot to both Garrett and I.

"Kate would kill me," Garrett said as he shook his head.

"And _Isabel_?" Aro asked, turning to me.

"I get really moody when I drink. I avoid it," I explained with a quick grimace.

Apparently that was good enough for Aro, who'd been wondering out loud about my slightly somber mood since the first night I got off the phone with Bella. It seemed that we were all comfortable with not letting that emotion get out of control. Besides, I wasn't on this tour to have experiences I wouldn't enjoy if I were at home in my normal environment. This tour wasn't an excuse to go hog-wild away from the people that knew the true me, like it could have been for some people. It was simply one of those opportunities you _don't_ say no too, despite the sacrifices it may demand.

Aro quickly retracted his offering to me and nodded once in approval.

"Your's to loose," he mumbled, tossing back both shots and challenging me to ping-pong.

BPOV

February 20th? I wasn't too sure…

"Hey, Icky Vicky, Emmy made pina coladas!"

"Icky Vicky?"

Opps. I briefly forgot that I wasn't supposed to call her that out loud or to her face. It was hard to remember that she was unpleasant when her hair looked that nice under the twinkle lights in the living room.

"Are you drunk, Bella?" Victoria asked me, and it was kind of funny.

"Emmett did it," I explained, pointing a finger at him and knocking over 2 candles on the dining room table with my grand movement. That was kind of funny, too.

"Did not, it was Rooosie," Emmett argued.

"I haven't had anything to drink but mineral water, Emmett. Someone had to babysit and make sure you didn't break into the bathroom whiskey."

I smiled at Rosalie because I liked her better than Icky Vicky. Then I got up and went into the kitchen because I thought I might like to cook something.

"Don't burn yourself on the oven, Bella," Rosalie warned me in a rather bored tone as she watched LOST. Which was a reeeeally confusing show, by the way.

"Your mom's an oven," Emmett said, and it was his best your mom joke yet, I guess, because I was laughing so hard I had to sit on the floor next to Icky Vicky.

"Hey, you have great shoes," I told Icky Vicky.

"You hate heels, Bella," she replied coldly.

I frowned because I was trying to be nice and someone wasn't reciprocating. And the thought of heels made me frown, too, so I guess she was right and I hate when she's right.

"I have something to say," I told Vicky as I stood up and leaned against the counter.

Vicky ignored me so I picked up a piece of her hair and then let it drop back down to her shoulder. The whole thing distracted me from what I was actually going to say, because it sort of looked like a manufactured version of what Edward's hair looked like in the sun.

"I miss Edward."

"And I need to know this… why? Stop touching my hair..."

"Vicky! Stop being mean…" I pouted. Mostly because I still really, really missed Edward. A lot.

"You'd care because he's hot," Rosalie yelled over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Rosalie thinks Edward's hott?

"Your mom's ho- wait, _Eddie_?"

Emmett and I both gaped at Rosalie and she just shrugged and turned up the TV as she responded.

"Yeah, Edward's a hot piece of A. We all know it's true."

Emmett pouted and sucked up the last bit of his latest pina colada through the straw, making that silly sucking sound drinks make when they are almost out but not quite. I thought maybe I should be worried, because Rosalie was prettier than pretty, but I sort of just felt really blissed out that Edward _was _hott and I was the only girl with the authority to touch him.

"Is it true?" Icky Vicky asked with a raised eyebrow as she stirred her weird organic noodles.

That was when I noticed she was chewing her gum violently and it made me want some, but I wasn't sure where she kept it so I decided I should maybe just buy some next time I was at the store. Which was far away. But not as far away as Edward.

"Bella?" Ickiness said loudly, breaking me out of my pout and pulling on the hand that was pulling my hair, making it hurt more than I was used to.

"Ow, what?"

"Edward?"

"Oh, yeah. I have something to show you!"

I quickly pulled out my phone and showed her my screen saver, which was definitely a wonderful picture of Edward in the maroon zip up.

"Holy hot hell, he_ is_ pretty."

I nodded and she nodded and I felt really special because for one moment in time Icky Vicky and I were on the same page and I didn't have to hate her quite so much.

EPOV

February 25th will always be known to me as the day Aro bought the bowler hat.

The bowler hat he insisted_ I_ wear in at least 5 photos with fans after every show.

The thing was black with a blood red ribbon around the base, and I genuinely like the style of it before he bought it and started matching his shoes and belt with it all the time.

"_Edwardo_, Isabel will love this photo of you! Tilt the hat to the side, it is the way to wear it the best!"

Instead I rolled my eyes at him as I took the hat off and he just laughed at me. _Because nothing makes Aro sad_. That is one of the many things I'd learned about our drummer, and one of the things I probably found most admirable in him. It helps keep my spirits up.

"Oh _dios mio_… head up, _Edwardo_, the knee sock chicas are coming for you… again..."

I ignored his laughter and looked for a swift escape route. This venue was so damn small.

"Damn. Thanks for the warning, man. I'll be… in the bathroom I guess."

Thankfully Aro was dutifully keeping his promise to Bella about herding as many pushy, touchy women away form me as possible. Lately, though, a few had formed an alliance and were successfully following the band around the continent, managing stand in the front row at every show and then request a photo with me specifically every night.

The knee sock "chicas" Aro had named them, due to their staple clothing item they wore with disturbingly short skirts.

I sighed and leaned against the wall in the small dressing room, fisting handfuls of hair and pulling. Bella is going to flip her lid.

BPOV

February 25th. Late.

Never get a Facebook account.

All it does is show you stupid pictures of your long distance fiancé surrounded by stupid freaking females wearing tacky knee socks and touching his chest.

_My_ Edward's chest.

EPOV

Februrary 26th. Early.

"I don't know why they wear the knee socks, Bella."

"_Isabel_?!"

"Not now Aro, please…"

"Ah, trouble in paradise. I see. I will leave you with the privacy."

And someone upstairs must love me, because he actually _did_ walk out of the room and give me privacy for once.

"Tell Aro he's freaking failing me. There were definitely plenty of ladies touching you, Edward. And I know it means nothing, but I really don't like looking at it, you know?"

"I know," I sighed, waiting for this bout of her anger to fuse out.

"You're still wearing your ring every night, right?" she asked in a huff.

And at that, I had to smirk.

"I knew you'd eventually see things my way, love."

BPOV

February 28th.

Really, we should just blow up Facebook headquarters.

I flipped through the many photos of the band and Edward posing with all the fans they were encountering.

For the past 2 days I'd been highly involved in this psycho-viscous cycle where I only stared at each photo long enough to spot Edward's wedding ring and then I flipped to the next one. If his left hand wasn't in view in the picture I frowned and grunted at the photo and then punched the "next" key as hard as possible.

"Throw one, sister. I ain't got all day!" Emmett yelled at me from across the room.

So I did.

"Ow! What the eff? Bellarina, that was my good eye..."

"Sorry."

But I wasn't.

Well, I _was_ sorry I chucked the frozen grape extra hard, and with no aim at all, directly at Emmett's "good" eye (whatever that meant, he had both of his eyes working perfectly fine). I wasn't sorry that I was feeling so much rage and that chucking the tiny fruit made me feel a teensy bit better. A really, really teensy bit.

"Sister, stop obsessing over the skanks that Eddie hangs out with in Euro-ville and come throw frozen grapes at my face the right way!" he pleaded loudly.

"I don't want to."

"Yes you do. It will make me feel better."

I shook my head to disagree, letting the insanity win, and I clicked on the next picture. It was the 10th one in a row that featured the stupid group of girls that seemed to show up at _every_ show with brightly colored knee socks and hands that couldn't _not_ touch my Edward.

The frozen grape colliding with my skull broke me out of my crazy staring so I finally shut the computer off and gave Emmett his much needed attention.

EPOV

March 1st.

Aro bought me a pin stripped vest to wear.

My first reaction was to run away from anything that suggested a likeness to his person…

But I kind of like the way it looks.

BPOV

March 1st. Early.

"Ding, dong the wench is dead! Sing it high, sing it low! Bellarinia, the wicked wench is dead!"

Victoria officially moved out and Emmett started celebrating the second the door clicked shut behind her by having his own Underwear Midnight festivities in our living room and dancing around while singing that silly song.

"Shut the door, Bella. I can't alphabetize your books if he's going to be flashing the goods at me like that."

Rosalie was hiding out in my room, helping me unpack to avoid getting sucked in to Underwear Midnight with Emmett.

EPOV

March 3rd. I miss Bella.

"Aro calls me Gar-Bear now," Garrett informed me as we checked into our hotel room.

"Finally. Something more flamboyant than _Edwardo_," I chuckled.

"Thanks. You know _why_ he calls me Gar-Bear?"

"No, why?"

"Because I wouldn't let him wax my chest hair."

I almost spit out the sip of water I had taken as Garrett threw me a pleading look. I had no real sympathy for him, unfortunately. It was pretty humorous.

I definitely miss Bella, fiercely, but there really is nothing like the unique antics of touring with... inventive people.

BPOV

March 3rd.

Emmett bought me knee socks and laughed his head off about it.

I was _not_ amused.

EPOV

March 4th.

"I think you really pissed her off with this one, Em. I'm going to have to ask you to back down a little bit. Bella's enjoying settling into Hollywood again, and I'm asking you to please _not_ make this any more difficult for us than it already is."

"Sorry, bro. I didn't mean to offend anyone. But Bellarina's tough and she knows a good joke when she sees it. She'll come around. You're the one that left her for an eternity and took away her sanity."

I sighed, hating moments when Emmett Cullen made more sense than I did.

BPOV

March 4th. Insanely late at night. I miss Edward.

"Stop throwing grapes at my head, Emmett. I'm not in the mood."

"But look, I put your knee socks on! I just wanted to model them for you. It's a hott look on me, right?"

His goofy grin and the fact that when I looked up he actually _was_ wearing the knee socks broke my frustration with him. I pulled my hair and laughed at him and with him, loving moments when Emmett Cullen made more sense than anything else in my life.

EPOV

March 10th.

"So you see, ladies, I cannot let you behind the merchandise table, because we have the valuable goods back here," Aro smirked at the girls.

They were new girls. German. Sans knee socks.

They still sort of looked like they wanted to eat me, which was troublesome.

One of them looked a little confused and then said something in German, which Aro was surprisingly fluent in. He shook his head and their faces fell a little bit as they all turned their eyes to me, making me shift uncomfortably.

"What are they saying?" I asked softly, smiling quickly to the ladies mere feet away because my mother did an excellent job of teaching me to be polite to everyone.

"These fine _senoritas_ would like to know if they can give you some company on the tour bus since you are out of bounds while you stand here, behind our table of valuables."

I squinted at Aro and laughed in my head at the fact we were the only band at the show that night that drove a rented van.

"We don't have a tour bus…"

Aro shot one charming smile at the ladies and then turned us both around and scowled at me.

"_Edwardo_, you must work with me in here! I know that we have no tour bus. You know we have no tour bus. Gar-Bear knows that we have no tour bus. But what do these senoritas know about any of that? _Nada_."

"I don't understand how their ignorance is going to help you fulfill your promise to Bella about protecting me-."

Aro plucked the bowling hat off of my head, where he had placed it 10 minutes prior, and winked at me.

"Sweet, _Edwardo_," he laughed at he patted my cheek, "once I tell them the full story of how _La Bella_ has your soul they will lean on Aro to heal the forbidden lust they feel. And if they prefer tour buses, who am I to deny them that dream?"

I wasn't sure I fully understood what he was getting at, but I was fairly certain Aro had just informed me of his plans to woo the man-hungry looking women into a stolen tour bus and play out some sort of kinky, European… pornographic media fantasy with him as the star.

He was turned around and explaining something in German and the girls began giggling before I could ask anything else about his intentions. Not that I was entirely sure I wanted to anyway.

BPOV

March 11th. _Sometimes_ Facebook is pretty alright.

"The show last night looked fun," I sighed into the phone, anticipating more of Edward's velvet voice that both stilled the hair pulling and my heart.

"It was high energy, that's for sure. And _They-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named_ didn't show up, which I'm sure you'll be happy to hear."

I smiled because it did make me happy. The sock skanks were nowhere to be seen in the most recent show's photos. And apparently Edward was dabbling in vest wearing, which was suddenly a look I found extremely attractive.

"Perhaps Aro is doing his job up to par," I suggested with a small laugh.

"You'll be happy to know he is," Edward agreed with his own musical sound.

"Was it his idea to get that picture of you in front of the library with the sign for me?" I asked, clicking the "next" button frantically until I found that picture again, my favorite of Edward so far. The one and only thing that sort of redeemed Facebook in my eyes.

"It was his idea originally, yes. And I wasn't opposed to doing something for you, love. How did you figure out it was Aro's work?"

"The E on the sign has curly cues. I've seen you write countless times before, Edward. You do not curly cue."

We laughed together as I set said picture as the background on my lap top. Now, every time I opened my computer to torture myself with Facebook pictures from hell I would first see my Edward standing in front of a giant library in Germany holding a sign full of big, dramatic letting that read, "_Isabel + Edwardo = a romance for the books_".

I clicked "next" to refresh my memory of all the other fun pictures they took in whatever German town they were in now, and I stopped on one that was probably my second favorite of the bunch. Aro's face in it was just too priceless. And I didn't mind the 4 girls that were latched to _his_ chest.

"Hey, Edward, when did you guys get a tour bus?" the setting of the picture made me ask.

Edward groaned loudly.

"We didn't…"

BPOV

March 14th. My one month anniversary of my snap decision to move.

It still seemed so unlike me, but it had helped me feel more alive.

I officially decided to ditch the school thing, for now at least, because concentrating on stuff like homework and missing Edward at the same time just wasn't possible.

I spent my days applying for jobs that seemed interesting to me or following Rosalie to her modeling/acting stints that would allow it. Sometimes during my day I stopped into Wolfgang Puck's restaurant to have lunch because Emmett was still working hard there and had gained a lot of pull in his management position so he hooked me up with good food for free quite often.

I spent many fun days reunited with Jess and Angela in Mike's condo. Tyler was around pretty often as well and he was funnier than I remembered. They played music for me when they could. They weren't actively pursuing their band anymore, just as Emmet had reported months ago, but they still got together to "jam" as often as possible. I even played the triangle on one of their recordings in Mike's new home-made garage studio the day they tested it out.

Life was becoming more and more like I wanted it to. Despite the awful Facebook pictures that involved my fiancé and girls in knee socks.

Tyler teamed up with me to appeal to Edward's jealous side, just as he had before so long ago in our old favorite music venue. Together we formed a tiny, harmless plan to... reciprocate.

EPOV

March 15th.

Do not irrationally freak out over the picture of Tyler hugging Bella.

Do not irrationally freak out of the picture of Tyler _touching my Bella._

Do not irrationally freak out-

"_Edwardo_! Your Isabel has joined us on the Facebook, I see. I should tell her to comment the photos as much as she wishes! Oh, this is a very nice picture of her and her new... friend. I am glad to know she is not being too lonely without you."

I'm irrationally freaking out.

BPOV

March 15th. The first day Edward broke our system and called me from Europe.

"I apologize in advance, Bella. I'm about to be very irrationally upset with... things."

He sounded contained and very unlike himself. I had been waiting for this.

"Proceed," I smiled, twirling my strand of hair instead of pulling, for once.

"Do not, under any circumstances touch Tyler again._ Please_. I'm not above begging you. He's... he's a good guy and all, yes. But he's just... just don't Bella. _Please_. I mean, what am I supposed to say to Aro when he sees that type of thing and makes comments about you _'no longer being lonely without __me_'? He makes it sound so... so unlike it... is. The images it drew up...Ok. I trust you. Of course I do. And I know Tyler and I have been friends.... But, honestly, that embrace in the photo was not very _friendly_ on his end. Anyone can see that, I'm afraid. I'm so glad you are reconnecting with our friends in Los Angeles, but… his hand was in your hair, Bella. Caressing..."

And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is how you payback your Europe touring, ring stealing, girls in knee sock hugging fiancé.

Rosalie walked by and high fived me, since I had put the call on speakerphone and she was pleased with my "Taste of Your Own Medicine" Plan being successfully executed.

At least now he knows how I feel and I can remind him next time the sock skanks show up again. Because we all know they will.

Facebook... not so bad when you learn how to post your own pictures.

EPOV

March 20th.

My phone died while I was sleeping. _Damn_.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.

Charge, iPhone, charge…

_14 missed calls_

BPOV

Who the frick cares what day it is, _where is Edward_?

EPOV

"Bella, I'm sorry-"

"Where were you? I called like, _12 _times!"

"Actually this is number 15-"

"_Guaahh_…. Edward, I was worried. What if the Polish mafia had attacked your rental van and taken you all away to the Black Sea and dumped your carcasses inside? I never would have known!"

I suppressed a laugh, because laughing definitely would not have helped matters. It was difficult though. This was classic panic-stricken, insanity driven Bella and, God help me, it was sort of adorable because I was going slightly insane without her, too.

"We're fine, love, my phone just died when I fell asleep. I forgot to charge it yesterday. And the Polish mafia probably would have dumped our carcasses into the Baltic Sea. It's closer to where we are staying in Poland."

"Shut it, smarty pants. I'm still trying to regain regular breathing habits now that I know you're alive."

"Bella, you need to calm down. We've been really good about keeping up communication so far and one little uncharged battery isn't going to end the world," I tried to reason.

"I know. And you've been really great about always answering when you can. I just knew you didn't have a show for the next couple days so when you didn't answer I sort of freaked out."

I sighed and pulled the same fistful of hair I had been for over a month now. One would think I would at least change positions of torture once in a while, but no. Lack of Bella was clouding my brain.

"Truth be told, when I realized my phone was dead I panicked a little bit, too. I can't stand the thought of missing out on a chance to speak to you, Bella."

"I can't wait to touch you again, Edward. Your voice is the best sound in my world, but my hands miss you, too. My everything misses you."

We spent the rest of the phone call in much the same way, with declarations of what we missed and loved most about the other. I was very grateful for the ability to be so candid and vulnerable with the one I loved, no matter how foolish any of it would have sounded to outside ears.

BPOV

March 26th.

The skanks are back, just like I knew they would be. And now their stupid socks have patterns.

"Alice, it's horrible! Go on Facebook right now and just look at them!"

I could trust Alice to be as horrified as I was about the Sock Brigade and their filthy ways. At least on a fashion level Alice would be repulsed.

Emmett still thought it was funny. Rosalie still rolled her eyes at my insecurities about it. And Edward never wanted to discuss the touchy topic anymore.

"Oh good Lord, Bella. That's just _wrong_. They should seriously give me some sort of badge so I can arrest people like this."

"I know, right?!"

"So what is it you said they do? Follow Edward around Europe and throw their socks at him?"

I rolled my eyes and flopped into the Love Sac, pulling on my hair and loving that Alice was actually letting me vent about this issue to her over the phone.

"Not exactly. They follow the band around everywhere feigning interest in the music and stuff. But it has been confirmed to me by a very reliable source that their main focus is Edward-"

"Reliable source?"

"Yes, Aro. He's the drummer. He's all crazy and eccentric, and you'd either love him or hate him for being as bubbly as you."

"Hmm. He has good hat taste, which says a lot," Alice thought out loud in a serious tone.

Only Alice would care about someone's hat taste.

Her and Jasper had finally settled into their small condo in Seattle and were resisting jumping each other's bones long enough to keep up regular contact with the rest of the world.

I could hear clicks coming from her end and it was evident she was now looking through the gigantic album of tour photos that were posted online via Ruin-Bella's-Remaining-Sanitybook.

"So Aro's your spy or something?"

"Um, not spy. Edward knows all about his assignment from me. Aro vowed in the very beginning of the tour to do his best to keep all of the primarily female things in all of Europe away from Edward for me. We didn't know then that his efforts would be focused mainly on this group of knee sock wearing hussies."

Alice laughed a little and the bell-like sound made me smile.

"So, he's like the Sock Blocker?"

And then Alice laughed a lot, at her own comment, and I couldn't help but join in. I had the best friends.

EPOV

March 29th. Trying to find Aro after he was found missing from his hotel room this morning.

"He's probably in the spa or something," Garrett grumbled beside me.

He's not a very happy morning person. Much like my Bella. I was in love enough to miss her grumpiness as much as I missed the rest of her.

We took the stairs instead of the elevator down to the main floor. It was a practice Garrett always did on tour, because he had a weird theory about the air in an elevator being to stale for a musician's soul or something along those lines.

"How's Kate doing?" I hedged, hoping the one topic that usually brought a smile to his face would succeed again, despite the grumpiness.

"She's great. Pretty excited about the kick boxing class she's in right now. That's really all the news from her, from the Forks home front. It's a little disconcerting how much it thrills her, actually. Having the ability to knock people to their feet gets her all excited… but I find it kind of hott, too. So I'm not complaining."

I laughed and he shrugged as we walked into the lobby and both started scanning the area for our missing drummer.

"How's the mighty Bella Swan holding up these days?" he asked me with a smirk.

"She's doing well. Moving back to Hollywood was a good thing for her. She just got a new job, actually. Something at a theatre close by the apartment her, Rosalie, and Emmett live in. Stage managing, if I remember correctly."

"That's cool. She used to dig the acting thing, right?"

"Yes, when I met her she was in school for it, but somewhere along the line she lost the passion I think," I shot him a "that's life" look and he looked pained.

"That's a shame. But she's a great girl. She deserves passion. She'll find it again."

I smiled at Garrett and one of his "passion is life" moments. The guy lives for that kind of thing, and it's truly one of his best qualities because he's very inspiring because of it.

I secretly hoped that mine and Bella's love would be her life's passion, however. Not that I don't wish other things to fill her life. I was just quickly coming to terms with the fact that music was important to me, and this tour was great, but nothing was ever going to compare to the feeling of _her _ever again.

Maybe that's what Edward and Bella's life passions were supposed to be. Each other.

"Found him," Garrett announced with a snort, nudging my shoulder.

I looked up and snorted as well. It's not everyday your drummer talks his way into being the bartender at the mimosa bar during the morning buffett at an international hotel while the waitress who is supposed to be doing that job sits on the counter next to him.

Unless, of course, you were me and your drummer was the Spanish Wonder, Aro.

"_Edwardo_! Gar-Bear! Good morning! _Buenos dias_. You both love orange juice, yes?"

BPOV

"Holy crap, I'm getting married in one month!"

April 5th. Exactly one month until Rosalie Hale becomes Rosalie Cullen.

Less than one month until I get reunite my skin with Edward's. Counting down become my new obsession.

EPOV

April 10th. I fly back into the states in 22 days.

I get to be with my Bella in 22 days.

And there's no way in hell Aro is coming with me.

"Isabel wants me to, don't you?" Aro said into my phone.

My phone that he kept stealing. Right out of my hand. Every time Bella called.

It didn't help that she loved speaking to him so much she never made him give it back.

"No, Aro," I declared for the hundredth time since he heard me mention the wedding to Garrett the day before and started begging me to take him along.

"Thank you, _Moto Bella_!" Aro said as his face broke into a huge grin.

This can't be beneficial.

"Your lovely wife says I can be her date for the American wedding. So, ha, _Edwardo_. I have an in."

Garrett laughed from the driver's seat of the van. I tugged on my hair and shook my head.

This was getting absurd.

"You cannot be Bella's date, _I'm_ Bella's date, obviously," I argued.

"No, no, you are wrong! You are in the wedding as well, so by logic you go on your own way," Aro argued back.

"That didn't even entirely make sense, Aro. You are not my wi- Bella's date. I forbid it."

I sat back in my seat and stared at him, hoping something I said would break through his thick, stubborn skull.

"Isabel, he said he forbid my attendance," Aro pouted in to the phone.

Immediately I heard her beautiful laughter erupt. It was a very strong bout of laughter. I was sitting a few feet away from where Aro was now holding the phone away from his head and smirking at me.

"Is this true? Well then, we win m'lady," Aro said proudly after listening to whatever Bella told him after her laughing fit subsided.

I lowered my head and waited for whatever silly argument the two of them had come up with now.

"Isabel informs me that a Rosalie herself has approved of my attendance, and is now demanding to meet me on her wedding day."

Damn. Aro is coming with me to Rosalie and Emmett's f'kin wedding.

BPOV

April 25th. Only one week until Edward is here and I can hold him, and smell him, and touch him, and taste him, and… _guahhh_.

"Stop pulling your hair like that, you're making my head hurt," Alice scowled at me.

Alice and Jasper are here.

Because something has, um, come up.

Apparently my Cullen boy isn't the only one that likes to gallivant off to distant lands at drop of a hat.

Our very own Emmett Cullen was leaving to go to Vegas tomorrow, to film some reality TV something that Wolfgang Puck was doing and wanted him to be a part of.

He was due to return the morning of May 4th. The day before the wedding.

His reason for this being acceptable was, "I'll be back in time for the rehearsal dinner! We all know that up until the honeymoon part, that's the thing we're all looking forward to the most anyway."

I'm pretty sure he was trying to make it into a joke, because Emmett's head isn't full of air, but instead it just fueled the fire that is Rosalie's wrath.

And the only reason Emmett was even allowed to keep his legs attached to his body and actually go to Vegas, was because Rosalie has an odd reaction to being enraged beyond belief.

"Fine, go."

"This feels like a trick..." Emmett narrowed his eyes at Rosalie.

She folded her arms and cocked her head to the side, smiling in a very Rosalie sort of way. Let's just say it wasn't full of warmth.

"Tricks are for children, Emmett. And I don't do B.S. You know that. If I say you can go, then you can go."

"Really? Because if this is one of those, _'I'll tell you to go even though I don't want you to' _tricks, you know I will still go, Rosie. Because technically you gave me permission. So if I listen to you and go, you can't really be mad. That would be crazy."

Oh, Emmett. I silently slapped my hand against my forehead. I was watching the exchange between them silently from where I spending quality time with Bertha, trying to remember every detail so I could accurately fill Edward in on the massacre when I called him later.

"Sure, Emmett. I _really_ want you to go. It's a great opportunity. I'll be mad if you stay, actually."

The cold smile fell from her face and she glared at him. I grew a little nervous.

"Ok. So you don't want me to go and this is a giant trick. I get it. I'm sorry, I just got really excited and I wasn't thinking about how this would sound to you. I'll just tell the Puck I'm in for next time."

"No, Emmett. You're going _this_ time. If it's _so_ important then you should be there. We'll still get married when you get back. We'll still have the rest of our lives for you _not_ to run off to Vegas at the worst time possible."

"Ok, Rosalie, I get it. It was dumb to even bring it up."

"No. Go. Seriously. Because it's going to take me at least one whole week to want to kiss you again anyway."

And just like that Emmett was out of Los Angeles and Alice and Jasper were in. Doing damage control.

Well, Alice was doing damage control. Jasper and I were hiding out in my room.

EPOV

April 26th.

Jasper and Alice were in Hollywood now, Emmett managed to piss Rosalie off pretty thoroughly, and Aro just booked both of us flights to LAX so that we can both attend my brother's wedding.

Our lives simply refuse to remain in any sort of normalcy.

I miss Bella.

BPOV

April 30th.

5 days before Rosalie and Emmett get married.

2 days until Edward is back in America and in my arms and out of reach of those damn knee socks.

"You should totally wear the knee socks for him the first night he's back, Bella," Jasper told me for the hundredth time in an annoying sing-song tone.

"Why? I want to purge his mind of anything and everything knee sock related, Jazz. Remind him of what he's missing."

We were laying on my bed, me with my head on my pillow, him with his head at the end of my bed, resurrecting Waits Nap Time. Unfortunately the soothing piano sounds were not helping my building rage at every thought of Edward's little gang of sock hussies. It was nice to have some Jasper time again, though. In Hollywood no less.

"That's exactly it, B. I know you're not into the short skirt thing, but in the privacy of your own room teasing Edward with a little get up like that could do wonders. As a married man that's fully comfortable speaking about matters of lust now, I can honestly tell you that if Edward saw you in knee socks and a skirt that's all he would be seeing every time one of the other chicks approached him in Europe."

"Really?" I asked with a slightly confused tone.

"Yeah, that's how guys work. We're very visual beings. Edward wants _you_, Bella, and I respect the virtue until marriage thing, clearly, but teasing him a little while he's over seas won't hurt. I have a feeling anything that would repulse him on another woman would be a major turn on for him on you. Love does that to people. Then, every time he sees so much as an ankle sock after your little show… yeah. Do it, man. It's a good plan."

Jasper chuckled to himself and I blushed as I really considered his idea. It wasn't like Edward and I hadn't crossed some intimate lines in our relationship. I had just never dressed up for him before. It seemed so silly, and juvenile, and cheap. Sort of.

Then I thought of how many times Alice dressed up for Jasper to try and break his Team Wait status before the wedding. Alice is anything but cheap and juvenile.

And I'm pretty freaking desperate for Edward to remember exactly what it is he's missing every time he sees one of those floosies at a show. It seemed like a good backup plan to my Sock Blocker, at the very least.

Which reminded me…

"Did you hear? Aro's coming to the wedding," I told Jasper with a grin, pulling the maroon zip up's hood up.

"Rosalie is allowing that?" Jasper drawled lazily.

"She demanded it after I teasingly threw the idea out there once. I think knowing it would sort of piss Edward off gave her a bit of a thrill. She's not actually too happy with him for leaving for Europe for 6 months and leaving me behind."

"That sounds like Rose. How are you doing with him being gone, by the way? Really?"

Fishing the faithful strand of hair out of my hood I pulled hard and sighed deeply.

"I'm happy for him, and I'm happy here, and I still feel like I'm going insane without him. But working at the theatre, and the small wedding planning I am doing, and all of my friends here are keeping me busy-"

"Bella. _Really_."

"It hurts everyday, Jasper."

EPOV

May 1st.

I get to go home tomorrow. Home to Hollywood. Home to Bella.

"_Edwardo_, you should wear the hat to the wedding. Isabel would love it."

"I'm not wearing your hat, Aro. You wear it, you bought it."

"But it makes you look so dashing."

I laughed at him then, because he actually picked up the sword he bought somewhere in London and slashed it through the air as he mentioned being dashing. I'm not sure exactly why he had the sword out, but it amused me and I was very used to not quite understanding much of Aro's actions.

"Hey Aro, the ladies from the show last night left you something at the front desk. They just called up," Garrett informed us as hung up the phone and flopped in the chair by the window, dodging another thrust Aro made with the sword.

"Ah, _los angeles_ from the show," Aro beamed, sheathing the sword in his belt and smiling widely. "I will be returning right back."

He walked out, sword still on his person, and I turned to Garret as I ran one hand through my hair before stopping it and tugging roughly.

"Are you excited to see Kate?" I asked, sort of jealous she'd managed to find time to visit Garrett here in Spain where he would be waiting for mine and Aro's return from the wedding.

Bella would never let me buy her a ticket to come visit for the last 3 months of tour. Not that I didn't have plans to convince her it was the best idea in existence.

"Of course I'm excited. She's my heart. I can't have a thorough adventure without her," he replied a bit wistfully.

"Right," I mumbled, becoming distracted with thoughts of Bella's hair. The things I missed most about her had started randomly invading my mind through out the day about a week ago.

I continued packing in silence while Garrett started flipping through one of the books I'd bought Bella in the giant library we visited in Germany. I didn't need to bring much, my stay in California was going to be far too short, but I was concentrating on every small detail of everything, trying in vain to keep my excitement at bay.

Right when I was settling into a peaceful trance of imagining the feeling of my Bella in my arms in less than 20 hours…

All hell broke loose.

BPOV

April 1st. The day that all hell broke loose in apartment 112.

"Rosalie, you need to breathe so we know what the heck you're saying!" Alice was pleading, standing in front of a crying, fuming, Rosalie.

"Emmett... Vegas… uuhhhhh!"

"Ok. Sit down. Jasper, get a class of water, please. Bella… come find out what the frick Rosalie is freaking out about, because her freaking out is making me freak out, and we can't have that if we are successfully going to have a wedding in 3 days."

I remained exactly where I was in the doorway of my bedroom, still too shocked by a crying Rosalie to move. So far it was only 1 tear that she wiped away furiously, but it was still more crying than I'd ever seen her do.

"You _should _be freaking out, Alice. The wedding we've been planning has to be cancelled," Rose said sharply, sounding far more calm that just a moment before but also doing that icy, scary thing she sometimes does with her voice.

"What?!" Alice, Jasper, and I all bellowed, almost in the same high pitched tone.

"Why?" Alice demanded.

"Emmett, being the super-genius that he is, broke his leg long boarding down a hill outside of the mansion they are staying at in Vegas. They are keeping him in the hospital for a few days because he somehow managed to also injure that, thick, dumb head of his as well."

I gasped, Jasper looked like he was suppressing laughter, and Alice nearly blew steam out her ears.

"He will not be home in time for the wedding, Alice. My wedding is missing the f'kin groom!"

Things went pretty crazy after that. Jasper was rubbing Alice's back as she breathed in and out into a paper bag. Rosalie threw a few things around in the kitchen until I started getting upset because most of them were my things. Another piece of crazy inside of me snapped and I flew into the kitchen, cornering Rosalie and feeling excited.

"Rose, I have an idea."

"That's alright, Bell. I already have an efficient amount of ideas of how exactly to kill Emmett."

I rolled my eyes and pried the tub of oat meal out of her hands.

"First of all, this accident is heinous and tragic on many levels, I get that, I do. And Emmett hasn't been making the best choices in the past few days, I get that too. But he wouldn't be the man you want to marry if he wasn't exactly how he is, so try and focus on that."

Something flashed in her eyes that deluded the rage, but there was plenty of fire still burning there so I kept going.

"Remember how Edward went all stupid and left me for six months?"

She scoffed and nodded at me, folding her arms and glaring intently. It made me nervous, but I just pulled my hair a little harder and kept going.

"Well I felt like life was just going to suck and I was dwelling on that the whole day after he left. I felt like I had no options but to be mad, and frustrated at how _much_ it sucked… but you forced me to see it otherwise. And it's still hard to be without him, but my life isn't sucking like I thought it would. Because you made me man-up and do something about my sucky situation. So that's why I'm going force you, or, uh…try and see if you want to be forced… into the same kind of man-up situation."

One of her perfect eyebrows raised in question (Rosalie Hale isn't used to being borderline told she's going to do something) and I tried not to think about how I probably said "suck" too many times in my little rant.

"What's your suggestion, Bella?" she asked dryly, clearly not believing I had any sort of viable solution.

"Well… this situation sucks, but…so what?" I said with a shrug.

"I don't follow," she replied, sounding colder than ever.

Nonchalance about Rose's ruined wedding would not be tolerated, clearly.

"_So what _Emmett crashed his long board and ruined everything? _So what_ he can't be here in 3 days to marry you? It doesn't mean it can't still happen, right? You can get married anywhere. We don't _have _to do the ceremony in California."

I held my ground and waited for her to work it out in her head. Maybe, just maybe, I had a chance of making this whole ordeal less of a disaster for the people who had recently done the same for me.

"Bella… I like it," Alice interjected from the living room.

"A Vegas wedding? Sounds pretty legit to me," Jasper chuckled.

"You are seriously suggesting this?" Rosalie gaped, looking around at all 3 of us.

"Why not, Rose?" I asked, suddenly feeling empowered.

"Because I have my dream wedding planned _here_!"

"And what makes it your dream wedding? The floral arrangements? The engraved crystal champagne glasses? The frickin' red flamingoes that Alice rented from Mongolia, or wherever?"

"The French Riviera," Alice corrected me politely.

"Or is it Emmett, the actual man you are marrying that makes the dream so complete? This is the hand that life dealt you on this one, Rosalie. All the other stuff can be put aside, or thrown away, or whatever, but if you want to marry Emmett Cullen because you're really that anxious to really be bound to _him_, then so freaking what if you can't do it exactly the way you planned?"

Silence.

Scary silence.

Holy crow, what did I just do?

"You're right," she said so quietly I almost didn't believe I'd heard anything.

The only thing that convinced me that I had heard a sound from Rosalie was the low sound of Alice's squeal slowly building.

"Yeah, you're right," Rose repeated, forcefully this time. "I'm used to getting what I want. And I want Emmett, idiot moves and all, on May 5th and no later. We're leave for Vegas tomorrow."

She looked at me and smiled and I smiled right back as large as possible, thrilled I had actually made all of this craziness make sense.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Alice let herself go and Jasper laughed as he restrained her with a hug.

"Besides," Rosalie winked at me as she moved passed me to exit the kitchen, "when have any of us ever done anything normally, anyway?"

After Alice and Rose had a very fast paced wedding replanning pow-wow on the floor of the living room the official new plan was put into motion.

Alice had the power and authority to move everything for the original ceremony date to 3 weeks in the future, effectively setting the "real" wedding with the flowers, and the crystal glasses, and the red flamingoes on a wait list rather than in a discard pile. We would drive to Vegas on the 2nd, get Emmett and Rose married on the 5th, then come back and do it all again in 3 weeks with the big ceremony in the huge church in the Hollywood Hills, because, well, the whole thing was so elaborately planned there was no way to not have it at all.

Alice and Rosalie began packing the necessities, assigning me and Jasper to the important task of informing both families of the crazy change in plans. Jasper took on calling his parents and I made a quick call to Rosalie's family who, surprisingly, didn't seem rattled by the random change in plans.

The Cullens and the Hales both had enough money to change their flights from LAX to Vegas with no issues, and I'm sure for the Hale's is was as simple as telling their private jet captain the location had changed as they boarded it.

The last step was calling Edward.

It only took 1 ring.

"Bella?"

EPOV

"Edward! Hey. Ok, so this is going to sound really crazy but-"

"Bella, I'm sorry for interrupting, but I'm so excited to see you tomorrow. I just need you to know that I'm practically counting down the minutes, love."

I felt bad for interrupting her, truly, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I should have taken better note of her frantic tone when she first began speaking, however, because then I would have been prepared for her brush off.

"That's great, I need you to listen to me, though. The wedding is moving to Vegas. You and Aro need to switch your flights. Please."

"Hold on. What? Vegas?"

This definitely did not make any sense. And it definitely had something to do with Emmett.

"Emmett broke his leg long boarding down a hill in Vegas and can't come home for almost a week. Rose flipped out and has decided she still needs to be married to him in 3 days, so we're just going for it. We need you to fly there instead of here."

I shook my head a bit, fisting my hair and trying to reconcile all that she had said with reality.

"Ok… it may be difficult to change the flight though…"

"Please, try hard. This means so much to Rose, and I owe her a lot for letting me live with her and Em, so please try hard, Edward."

My heart dipped in my chest and I knew in that instant that I would get Aro to steal us a plane if that's what it took to get to Vegas. This was my family, my Bella, needing me to be there for them when I hadn't been in the last 3 months.

It seemed the craziness in all of us had peeked, because I readily agreed and had Aro calling the airline within minutes.

"Thank you, Edward. When you guys get to Vegas I'll fill you in on the rest of the details. I can't believe this is happening… but it feels good. Being spontaneous is kind of fun. I feel… alive, you know?"

I basked in the small chuckle that emitted from her side of the phone and smiled to myself.

"I'll feel alive in about 24 hours, when I get to feel next to me again."

"Get here as fast as possible, Edward. I need you."

We hung up with "I love you's" and excitement over being reunited, then I turned to Aro and readied myself for the possible bad news we would be facing in our attempt to change flights so quickly.

"What's the verdict?" I asked with an uneasy feeling.

"Let's just say… how do you feel about first class?"

"You didn't. There's no way you changed the flight and upgraded our seats. Even you, the Spanish Wonder, could not pull that off."

But there was a way. I'll never know how, but as Aro pulled the sword out of his belt and thrust around the room victoriously he confirmed that he had indeed upgraded us and changed our flights to Vegas. I realized that nothing was out of reach for this strange man.

And why should anything be? For any of us?

"Aro, I have a feeling my life is never going to be dull," I admitted with a small smile as we made out way out of the hotel room.

"I certainly hope not for you. But how do you mean?" he asked as he placed the all mighty bowler hat on my head and closed the door behind us.

"My friends will never let it become that way. Wait until you meet them. You'll see why you aren't the only friend that keeps me on my toes."

I smiled wider to myself as I pressed the down button to call the elevator, noticing after a few seconds that Aro wasn't directly beside me as usual. I looked back and he was about 5 feet behind me, staring intently.

"What?" I asked, not sure what could possibly have caused a reaction in him now.

"You consider me you friend? Just like the people with Isabel in America?" he asked.

I ran my hand through my hair, skipping the pulling this one time, and rolled my eyes.

"Of course you're my friend. Aro… I've lived in a van, shared hotel rooms, and played music with you for 3 straight months now. Also, you keep the crazy girls away from me, which makes Bella happy, which is most important to me, so you're probably one of the best friends I've ever had."

I shrugged and he smiled, making the moment kind of awkward but kind of nice.

"_Edwardo_, you are my friend as well. _Mejor_. The best. I am happy to know you want me in your life forever. I have a feeling Lady Isabel will be pleased as well."

He finally started moving again, stepping past me into the now open elevator and I shook my head at his logic.

"For the record, I never said anything about having you in my life forever. But I'm not sure if I refused that idea it would make any difference to you anyway."

I threw him an accusatory look and then we both started laughing, knowing I was being harsh as a joke. The elevator dinged, signaling the end of our ride to the lobby.

"No_, Edwardo_. Most things I don't choose to accept can't be bothered to make much of a difference to me. I am Aro."

He took the bowling hat back, tilting it to the side as he placed it on his own head and walking out of the elevator ahead of me.

Vegas has no idea what it's in for.

* * *

**Hit or miss, lovelies?  
**

**I know that was a lot to take in, but it was a 3 month span of time in IEWIS Land and I wanted to get across the craziness of how time was passing for these 2. I hope it wasn't a complete mess, haha. **

**Send me what you think I need to know. No review is ever too long, by the way. So never apologize for that :) **

**LOVE YOUS!**


	19. Alone At Last

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine**

**A/N: If you had a pet bunny you would either name it Fluffy or Chapter 19 of MMM. Because they are the same.**

**Ejoy the fluff, my dears. I hope you don't feel it's a waste of time. Chap 19 wasn't intended to be this way, but E and B demanded it ;)**

**At least it isn't taking me a month to update anymore! **

* * *

Chapter 19 - Alone At Last

BPOV

"You need to calm down."

"Don't start with me, Cullen. And mini Cullen."

I shot daggers at Romeo and Juliet and continued pacing in front of the gaint glass window that overlooked the runway.

I liked it because I could keep track of every plane flying into the Vegas, and even though I had no idea which one actually held the love of my life it made me feel better to know I had my eyes as close to being on him as possible as soon as he was officially in the same state as me again. And I wasn't entirely convinced I couldn't spot his hair through one of the little cirle plane windows. It was pretty dang stand-out-able. And I missed it so much.

I also liked it because it reminded me of the wall-window at the Cullen's house in Forks. Specifically the part of it in Edward's room.

Edward. My Edward. My returning from Europe for 4 days, ring stealing, sock hussie escaping, going to kiss him senseless when he get's here fiance.

"Ok, keep pacing, that's whatever. But for the love of Prada please stop pulling your hair!"

I let out one short laugh at Alice, because now was definitely _not_ the time to stop the hair pulling. My scalp was practically numb in that one area by now. Where was she to defend it's honour when I started the torturous habit months ago?

For the next few minutes I just paced back and forth, crazilly pulling my hair and going over lighting cues from the show I was stage managing in my head. Anything to keep me from actually running onto the freaking run way and assaulting planes as they landed.

Jasper and Alice sat behind me in the standard black airport chairs, only leaving me completely alone once because Alice wanted Jasper to get his shoes shined. We fell into an easy rhythm while we waited: me pacing and pulling, Alice turning pages of the numerous magazines she bought, and Jasper singing Edwin Starr songs lowly under his breath.

I'm not sure how long we kept that up, because I had kind of made Alice and Jasper bring me to the airport 2 1/2 hours early _just in case_, but eventually I was broken out of my run-way obession because I felt the air change.

Jasper wasn't singing anymore, Alice's pages weren't turning, and I let the strand of hair drop to my shoulder. Without turning around, and within the very same second I felt the change happen, I heard Alice gasp and quietly say, "Bella. Edward!"

I turned around probably too fast but defnintely not fast enough, and I didn't even have to look around the crowded lobby to find him because my eyes had been searching for him everywhere for the past 3 months and now he was here, and real, and they could claim their prize.

He was still far away in airport standards, just coming off the escalator that was on the other side of the waiting area/lobby. But he was _so close_ compared to where he had been.

I had no control over anything. I just took off, not running but by no means walking to him. And the whole time he was smiling at me and picking up the pace of his walking, the giant crooked breath-stopping smile I loved was getting bigger and bigger, and I wanted to smile back, heck my whole entire being _was_ smiling, but my mouth couldn't be bothered to make the actual action because my lips didn't have time to do anything but get ready to kiss him again.

He dropped the black duffel bag he had been carrying over his shoulder to the ground when we were about 10 feet apart, but his feet kept bringing him to me and within 2 seconds after the _thud_ of the bag hitting the floor hit my ears his long strides and my short, frantic leaps had brought us together.

I flung myself at him and actually jumped, no longer needing the actual Earth to be my ground because, gosh, Edward was _always_ my foundation. He was my gravity and my oxygen and my heart and soul.

His arms lifted me perfectly, wrapping around me so tightly I thought I was just going to absorb into him. My legs wrapped around his torso and his head went into the crook of my neck, and I was crying and touching his hair while he sighed and kissed from the base of my neck upwards, mumbling "_bella, bella, bella_," over and over again into my skin like he hadn't been allowed to really say my name before this one perfect moment.

Finally his mouth reached mine and everything stopped moving.

Beacuse

this

was

finally

real

I took one long breath in and out, directly into his mouth, and I felt him sigh heavily into me as well.

It was so peaceful.

We were no longer frantic. Our lips moved together slowly, letting every stroke be desperate but not frantic. He was still holding me up entirely but apparently all the tension I had released upon being in his arms made me literally as feather light as I felt because he never once made a move to put me down. And we stayed that way for a signifigant amount of time.

He broke away from the kiss first and just rested his forehead against mine, staring so far into my eyes I was sure he was actually seeing whatever else was happening behind me. There had to be an airport still there, right?

It didn't matter. Edward's eyes were back.

My lips were allowed time to smile now, and as he brought one of his thumbs up to wipe away the happy tears that were still on my face I gave him the smile he would always own.

"Miss me?" he asked, smirking.

I laughed and he kissed me again, still with the smirk. He loosened his grip on me and I slid down his body to put my feet back on the floor.

"Ah, _amor verdadero_! Do you see, little one? Edwardo has needed this for some time."

My head snapped up, shocked at myself for actually forgetting the Spanish Wonder was in the facinity.

I turned towards his voice, noticing that it was very similar to how he sounded over the phone but actually a bit smoother if that was even possible.

"Aro?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, trying to give him some of the sass he had always commented on when we spoke.

"Isabel," he stated, not messing around with questioning me at all.

He was exactly as he looked in pictures. Longish, stylishly shaggy black hair, straigh black jeans, snakeskin boots, grey v-neck t-shirt with the famous bowler hat and a charming smile topping it all off.

"Can I get a hug from my date?" he asked sweetly, opening his arms to me and smirking.

I giggled, because his accent was cute and far more charming in person, and let's face it - being around Edward again was making me freaking giddy.

I tightened my grip on Edward's waist even though I did want to hug Aro. I didn't seem to be able to let him go, though...

"Bella, step away from the Edward," Alice's voice laughed.

I turned my attention to Aro's left, thinking, _"Oh yeah, Jasper and Alice are here"_.

They were all laughing at me, though Aro was pouting now since I seemed incapable of releasing Edward to hug him. I saw that Jasper had Edward's duffel bag thrown over his shoulder since Edward wasn't too concerned about it any longer but it clearly couldn't live in the middle of the Las Vegas airport's lobby.

"It's ok, Bella. Alice and I are just going to say 'welcome back' as you greet our new friend. Edward won't vanish into a puff of smoke if you let him go."

I glared at Jasper and muttered dark things resembling, "don't joke like that, you're still a dip shit," and shuffling over to Aro once Edward kissed my temple and let go of me.

"_Moto Bella_!" Aro practically yelled when I finally reached his arms.

It made me smile and I giggled a little bit again as he picked me up and flung me around in circles.

"I'm so glad you traveled so far just to be my date," I said after the extravagant, spinning hug was over.

Aro kept his hands on my shoulers and winked at me.

"Men would scale mountains to be in the presence of a _Bella _such you."

Ok. Kind of swoon. Like, if I didn't know Edward existed I would be in full swoon mode.

But Edward did exist and his arms were wrapping around me and pulling me backwards into him and he was kind of growling and yes, yes, yes, he was really here!

"Aro, there are so many women in the state of Nevada for you to speak to. I understand you love my wi- Bella, but please save the charm for the ladies you actually have chance with."

Aro glared at Edward for a heated second before they both broke out laughing.

I entwined my fingers with Edward's where they were resting on my stomach and made a mental note about him calling me his "wi-".

Clearly someone was letting the premature ring wearing get to his head.

Alice and Jasper started arguing about they parked the rental car as Aro used the restroom, something I think Alice instigated on purpose because when Jasper sighed and looked up into the ceiling in frustration she winked at me. She's really serious about this Angry Jasper is a turn on thing.

The walk to the car, the ride back to the hotel, and the walk into the lobby of the Belagio were a blur to me. I spent the whole time touching Edward's hand, or hair, or neck, just staring at him as he and Aro answered Alice and Jasper's numerous questions about the tour. I was so content just looking at him again. I didn't need anything else. Ever.

In between his stories and answers he would lean down and kiss me sweetly, run his hand through my hair, or just smile. It took all of my might not to crawl into his lap and start purring when we were in the car.

I briefly wondered if Rosalie would let me stand on the groom's side of the altar during the ceremony. I wasn't too sure I would be able to let Edward go anytime during the tiny four days I had with him. Grasping his hand even tighter and sighing, I followed him into the lobby. We spotted Esme and Carlisle a few feet away. Esme was holding a small glass with cocktail shrimp and Carlisle was drinking champagne.

"Edward!" Esme cheered, thrusting the shrimp at Carlisle and walking over to him with both arms open.

How amusing. She thought I was going to let go of him so she could have a real hug.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone."

I was chanting as we made our way down the long hallway to our hotel room. Mommy and Daddy Cullen had taken a little too long saying hello in my opinion, and I was anxious to be in a confined, private area with just Edward.

The others left us to our own for the night. The Hales had bought the best rooms available for our entire wedding party and I sort of wished I had more sense to walk around and appreciate the Belagio.

I didn't though. I had and Edward to tend to.

I felt a little bit of guilt when we just dashed away to be alone, but Alice reassured me it was better that way since we clearly wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything wedding related until we got sufficient Bella and Edward Reunion time. I thanked her profusely, immediately dragging Edward away, only glancing back to smile a goodbye to everyone else and see Jasper mouth the words, "knee socks" at me. The boy was relentless about his little plan.

So here we are now, at the door of our marvelous room, me fumbling with the key card and still chanting "alone" while Edward leans against the wall and laughs at me while running his hand up and down my back.

"Alone, alone, alo- _yes_!"

The door opened and I tugged him inside, laughing as he kicked the door shut behind him and threw his duffel bag somewhere into the room.

"Bella," he moaned right before his mouth found mine.

He kissed me teasingly, not ever giving me enough to really latch on to. He nipped at my top lip, and then my bottom, each motion smooth and quick. It sent shivers down my spine and I felt my back become flush with the wall. I was trapped and I liked it.

He had his hands on either side of my head, caging me in and pressing himself into me. I hadn't realized you could miss the pressure of somebody's body pressed against you so much.

He continued to teasingly kiss me, now using his toungue to dart across my lips but pull back right before it made any sort of committment to my mouth. It was flustering, and frustrating, and down right amazing all at the same time.

I stuck my hands under his shirt an he shuddered a little bit, making me smile under his kisses.

"I missed your hands," he said against my mouth.

"I missed your mouth," I admitted letting him tease me some more as both of his lips closed over my bottom one and sucked lightly.

He hummed in approval and kept up his kissing, sliding his hands off of the wall and onto my shoulders, then down my arms and to my hips.

When his thumbs started rubbing circles I lost it.

I pushed off of the wall with one foot and knocked him back against the wall that was directly behind him. It didn't require much work since we hadn't made it past the tiny hallway in the entrance to the room.

"_Kiss_ me, Edward," I demanded, finally getting fustrated with the teasing kisses and just needed to feel him really claim me with his mouth.

He looked suprised for about one milisecond and the he was bending his face to mine and still doing the silly teasing wonderful thing, but this time he was smirking.

"Edward," I warned, pushing him against the wall again.

"I think I like it when you get angry," he mumbled, pulling him to me by my hips and kissing my neck.

"Have you been talking to Alice?" I asked quickly, closing my eyes at the sensations of his mouth but frowning at the fact that he still wasn't_ really_ kissing me.

"What? No..." he laughed as he continued trailing licks and kisses along my neck.

"Uh, I missed your neck, too."

That made me smile but then he actually bit me and my legs practically collapsed from underneath me.

"Did you...just... bite me?" I asked with a giggle, an Edward giggle, as he continued to bury his face in my neck.

"I think so," he chuckled, kissing beneath my ear.

"Ok," I gasped, because he had avoided that special spot up until now and it felt rather gasp worthy to have his mouth pay attention to it again.

"Did you like it?" he asked quietly, shivering when my hands ran up his rib cage.

"Did you feel me loose my balance?" I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes at the fact he needed reassurance for his jelly-leg inducing ways.

"I did. But you've been loosing your balance long before I came along."

I would have rolled my eyes again, but then his hand went under my shirt and I got distracted.

"I missed your skin," Edward sighed, slipping his other hand under my shirt in the back and letting himself just rub up and down my sides.

"I missed your nose, your eyes, your hair, your cheeks."

He kissed every feature he mentioned and I was waiting for the one I wanted to hear the most.

"Your lips."

He nearly whispred it, bending down from where he was missing my forehead to hover over my lips.

And, since my life should be a freaking movie, right before his mouth touched mine his phone rang. And the ringtone was the mexican hat dance song.

"Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it," I pleaded, pulling his face to mine and speaking directly against his lips.

He was laughing at me and I was chanting so my effort to keep the momentum of the almost-real kiss going was wasted.

"No! Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it," I plead harder, curling my arms around his shoulders and hoisting myself up so my legs were around his middle again.

He held me to him and leaned against the wall as he sighed and continued chuckling at my efforts to speak-kiss him out of answering the phone. The awful ringtone stopped for a split second, making me feel rather victorious because we had outlasted the call, but when I pulled back to smile at my victory the song started up again, almost immediately.

"No, no, no, ignore it!" I begged as I felt his right hand slip away from my body and down towards his pocket.

"Bella," Edward sighed and he turned his mouth away from where I was still talking into his lips, "it's not something that will be ignored, believe me."

I let out a whimper and dropped my head to his shoulder. I felt Edward walk us over to the bed as he raised the phone to his ear.

"This better be important," he nearly growled into the phone.

He sat down on the bed, moving around until we were both situated and I was left straddling him comfortably instead of clinging to him for dear life.

I groaned when I heard loud, enthusiastic, accented words coming from the other side of the phone.

"Aro-"

Edward let out a frustrated growl and fisted his hand in my hair as he got cut off and the enthusiastic sound from his phone continued.

This was dumb. We were wasting far too much alone time letting Aro ramble on about God knows what.

I smiled to myself, deciding that even if we couldn't ignore the outside annoyances we could still make the most of our time.

Edward's entire body tensed when I kissed his neck slowly, breathing him in at the same time. His smell should be illegal. Or spreal all over the world to create rainbows or something.

As I kept kissing he kept having a harder time breathing. The reaction encouraged me so I made no plans to stop.

"I didn't leave anything on the pla-"

_I_ interrupted Edward instead of Aro this time, making him suck in a sharp breath as I took his earlobe between my teeth.

"Ok. I don't care. The airline can keep whatever the hell they want."

And with that the phone call was ended, the iPhone flung to the pillow next to us, and I was being flipped onto my back.

"I love you, Bella. God, I missed you so much."

And then he was kissing me, finally finally finally kissing me for real with his love and his tongue and his lips and his passion. My hands found their way into his hair and he groaned, smiling through our real kiss and snaking his hands up my sides.

"October," slipped from his mouth as it moved against mine.

And he was the one chanting this time, slowly and painfully he chanted the word as his lips pulled away from mine and he laid his head on my stomach, like he had no way around the word forming on his lips.

"October, October, October, October...."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later, after Edward and I had spent hours talking and laughing and just being together, I was in the bathroom psyching myself up.

I pulled one knee sock up, standing up and taking a look at myself in the giant mirror of the bathroom. I had to stand on the toilet with the lid down to see the full view of myself from my feet to my waist, and it sucked because I almost fell 2 times since standing up, nearly knocking over the tiny whiskey bottle Edward had found in the mini bar and stuck on the back of our toilet.

"This is ridiculous," I muttered to myself, bending down to roll the other knee sock up my leg.

I wasn't doing the full fledged Jasper Knee Sock Conspiracy Plan. I had the main ingredient, of course. The socks were simple, semi-sheer white ones that Alice picked out because she thought every sexytimes-related thing Jasper did now was to be worshiped and therefore got involved in all of this "tease Edward" madness as well. I was not wearing a skirt, though, because that seemed silly since we were just staying in our room. Instead I had some too-short camisole sleep-dress thing on. It was a glorified moo-moo if you ask me, but Alice said otherwise. It was White with navy blue lacy trim and navy blue flowers on it. The only real reason I let Alice talk me into getting it was because it was just about the softest thing, ever, and sleeping in it was magnificent.

I wasn't too impressed with the whole thing. I still felt silly but I had gotten multiple reassurances that this would burn sexy images of me into Edward's retinas, so I was willing to try. Worst comes to worst, Edward thinks the whole thing is greatly unappealing and I pass it all of as a joke against the Euro-tramps that do think the knee socks are a good idea.

I sighed, not pulling my hair because Edward was back and the little strand was free of torture. At least here there weren't anymore American tramps I had to fend off. He wasn't in a band here. He was just Edward Cullen, my fiance and simple run-of-the-mill drop dead gorgeous man.

Right. He was still a big effing deal no matter where we were.

"Bella?"

His voice calling me through the door brought me out of my tramp brooding, making me jump a little bit and clutch the wall for support.

"Uh, what's up Edward?" I tired to answer cooly and I slipped off the top of the toilet and a little bit into the shower curtain. Dang, the knee socks were slippery.

"Are you alright, love? Your shower ended a while ago... You've been changing into your pajamas for... 36 minutes."

"Oh, um, yep. Yes. I'm fine. I'm just finishing up. If your tired you can go lay down and I'll be out in a minute."

_And if you fall asleep and give me an excuse not to do this, that would be great. Thanks. Love you..._

"No. I'm not tired," he responded simply, a mild suggestive tone in his voice.

I nodded my head to myself and replied, "Ok. I'll be out soon."

"Good."

Ok Swan, move it or loose it.

I took one big breath and looked down at my legs one more time. Then I looked up at all of my exposed skin and made a face. It's not like Edward was unfamiliar with any of the skin that was showing. It was just a lot, all at once, being thrown at him... and me... and maybe I should just put on Hoodie 2 just in case it's cold in the room.

I grabbed Hoodie 2 from the floor where I had flung it before my shower and threw it over my head. My legs were still entirely too exposed, and the Hoodie put me back in some sort of comfort zone. But the way it made the edge of the sleep-dress thing stick out was unappealing and I knew _I_ couldn't even let myself get away with this. God forbid Alice actually gets that badge of hers... I'd probably be the first person she'd throw into Fashion Jail.

I pulled Hoodie 2 off and returned it to the floor, pulling at the soft sleeves of the dress and actually liking the way the neck scooped and exposed the top of my bust, but not too much.

"This will have to do."

I fluffed my hair a little bit and stalled a little more.

"Bella!"

_Guaah_.... ok.

I gathered up all of my old acting experience and sauntered to the door with confidence, taking Romeo and Juliet's advice of walking out of the bathroom like nothing was different.

"Just act like you're in your flannels and a t-shirt," Alice had suggested while she shrugged.

"Yeah, this doesn't have to be a big Seduction Production," Jasper had added in.

"Seduction Production?" I had questioned.

"Yeah. You see, B, one of the hottest things a woman can do is exude sex while not flaunting it."

"The one time I very nearly broke Jazz down was when I just walked around his room cleaning in nothing but-"

"Ok! I get it, details are not needed, thanks."

Yeah, sometimes post-marriage R and J got too helpful with the "let's share our experiences" method.

I grabbed the handle of the door and pulled, noting for good measure that it was actually a little chilly in the room, so Hoodie 2 would not have been entirely necessary.

I kept my eyes trained ahead of me, only glancing at Edward for .01 seconds as I exited the bathroom. He didn't have the television on, just his iPod docked into the standard iHome that every Vegas hotel room now had. He had something jazzy and awesome playing, probably Duke Ellington, and I smiled to myself because the image of him laying serenely in the middle of the big white bed was brilliant. He was wearing the maroon zip up and his black sleep pants. So perfect.

As I knelt down to throw my bathroom supplies into my small suitcase I felt it. He was staring at me. It wasn't the feeling of his usual gaze on me. It was the intense, fiery stare he used the night he came back to me from the Black Hole. It was the stare that made him sing Damien Rice songs to me like they were our own secret language.

Apparently Jasper's knee sock predictions weren't going to be too far off the mark.

I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair, feigning the need to untangle it. I felt the stare on me as I traveled over to the small table in the corner of the room and filled a glass with ice from the ice bucket. I felt it on me as I poured water into the glass and took the first sip. I felt it as I walked over to the window and craned my head to look as far down the strip as possible. The lights really were fascinating.

I turned to him and smiled sweetly, realizing that if I was going to make this "nothing is different" act work I would have to look at him. Looking at Edward was one of the things I did the most in my regular routine.

I almost fell through the window when I finally did turn to him though. The stare was 10 times more intense that I remembered. The green in his eyes was darker, far more alive than it had been the first time.

He smirked at me in return. It didn't delude the intensity of his gaze, if anything it just made it more... dangerous looking.

"Did you have a good shower, Bella?" he asked me.

"Mmm Hmm."

Dear God, there was no way I could speak real words when he looked at me like that.

I turned my eyes back to the view, taking a sip of the water I was apparently still holding.

"Vegas is a lot more beautiful than I thought it would be," I said casually to the window.

I could talk to the window. The window was clear and unassuming. The window was not staring at me like it was going to consume me.

"Where these your present from Emmett?"

I jumped and spilled the water, flinging most of it's contents onto the window.

Edward had krept up behind me and was talking into my ear, his warm breath hitting it as one of his hands came around my waist and the other one reached down to my leg, resting on the place where the top of the sock met my bare skin for a second, and then traveling upwards until it rested on my hip.

"Uh, no."

He was now turning me around and taking the now empty water glass out of my hand. He continued staring into my eyes, not blinking and not relenting in intensity.

"Where did they come from, then? If you don't mind me asking."

I swallowed hard as he pulled me up and set me on the table where the ice bucket was. His voice was low and very controlled. His left hand slipped back down my leg and to the top of the sock, slipping his pointer finger in between the thin material and my skin.

"I picked them out myself. I, um, thought I could learn from the fashion forward minds in Europe," I asnwered, suprising myself by being able to say a full, semi-witty sentence.

"Hmm..." he hummed, finally taking his eyes off of mine and letting them travel my body instead. The finger that had traveled under the sock was moving slowly back and forth, setting fire to my leg.

"I didn't want you missing your new European friends too badly while you were away," I added, able to speak clearly since his gaze left mine.

He looked back up at me and when I smirked his eyes grew impossibly darker.

"I _was_ having trouble getting along without them," Edward answered, smirking back.

His ability to joke made my spirits drop a little bit. He was still staring at me like his life depended on it, but I wasn't sure he should be coherent enough to joke if this was as alluring as everyone said it was going to be. We had a great start, clearly, but the socks and I needed to step it up if we were going to really do ourselves proud.

Surprised by my determination to turn on Edward, I slipped my left leg from around him and brought both my feet onto the chair that was on Edward's left. I stood up on the chair and turned to him, glad that I had practiced this maneuver on the toilet beforehand.

Edward turned toward me, clearly confused.

I smirked again and prayed to the balance gods for mercy as I lifted my right leg and placed my foot on his shoulder gently.

"You think they're cute, don't you?" I asked in the most innocent manner I could muster, swallowing my nerves and just wanting to mess with him.

"Ah," he breathed, turning his head directly into my leg that was now dangerously close to his lips. "I don't think... _cute_ is... the word I would use..."

Immediately I swelled with the sweet feeling of victory.

Edward reached his left hand up to my leg and his wedding ring caught the light and my attention.

"Wait," I commanded. I put my hands on my hips and something in my tone got his attention because his hand halted and he turned his stare back to my face.

"Yes?" he asked, all controlled and full of fake sweetness.

"I know you've been away for a while, and I know things are all fancy-free in Europe. But we have rules here Edward."

"Rules?"

He was clearly turning confused now, and maybe even a bit frustrated. It was actually sort of cute. Flustered Edward wasn't bad.

"You know what I'm talking about," I said with a little sassy tilt of my head. Maybe the socks had magical powers.

When he just continued to stare at me as if I was holding Lola behind my back and not telling him why he couldn't have her back, I cocked a brow and pointed looked down at his ring.

He looked down to his hand and then back up at me quickly, flashing me a smirk full of ego and humor.

"Bella..." he half laughed as his right hand came up to the outside of my leg.

I grabbed it and turned it over in between our bodies, holding it out to him with the his palm facing up.

"Edward."

It was a bit of a stare down as I actually made him choose between touching me and wearing the ring.

There was really nothing I could do about it.

"Touching Bella's new sleep attire is simply not on the 'Things Edward Can Do With The Ring On List'," I explained with what I hoped was a cocky smirk of my own. "Watching Bella walk around the room and twirl her hair in her new sleep attire is though, if you'd rather we do that."

His eyes darkened a bit and he licked his lips. I fought for balance and gripped his hand a little bit tighter to control myself.

Finally he moved his right hand out of my grasp and brought it over to his left, very slowly pulled the ring off of his finger. He stared into my eyes the entire time, then gently placed the ring on my knee and tilted his head to the side.

I smiled widely as I grabbed it off of my knee and placed it on my thumb for safe keeping.

He reached up then, still holding my gaze and started kissing each of my fingers, starting with my thumb and ending with the finger my own ring was on. The tension had thickened between us. Apparently the little battle for power was a little bit more than just good 'ol fun.

His right hand lifted and sat on the top of my foot, slowly rubbing circles through the soft material.

Edward Cullen was breathing heavily now, running his hand very slowly from my ankle up towards my knee. He was watching his hand move and watching was making me feel like the balance thing really was going to be an issue after all because... wow. Making him hot was hot.

"You never answered me. Don't you like them on me?" I insisted, dropping some of the innocent act from before and letting my newly found make-Edward-to-things-that-I-want-him-to-do smirk be heard in my words.

"Actually, love," he nearly whispered, moving his face to my shin and kissing softly, "if we're being honest..." another kiss farther up my shin, "I much prefer clothes that are _off_ of you."

And with that his fingers snaked their way under the right leg sock and started pulling it down. His eyes turned up toward mine as his mouth found the newly exposed flesh and he kissed softly on every inch that he revealed.

All I could do was run my hand through his hair and try to remember that breathing would keep me alive during this wonderful experience.

When he got to the bottom of my leg he lingered a kiss on my ankle and pulled the fabric off the end of my foot, swiftly flicking it somewhere behind him.

I couldn't take it anymore. I bent down and kissed him hard, forcing him to hold me again as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You're doing this a lot lately," he chuckled into my mouth.

"I know... I just... want to be touching you," I explained between kissing him passionately.

"Ok," he replied in the small time his lips weren't pressed to mine. He back up slowly until he found the end of the bed and laid down on it.

"Edward I feel lopsided," I said, rolling off of him and to the right a little bit.

I grabbed his hand and put it on the top of the left knee sock, making him moan. He moved his mouth off of mine, kissing wetly down my neck and sitting us up as his hand brought my leg around him to straddle him.

He started pushing the long sock down again, this time moving his kisses down my neck instead of my leg as he did so. I felt him rip that one off of my foot as well and I imagined he flung it into oblivion too.

"You're so perfect Bella," he sighed against my skin.

I fisted his hair and pulled his mouth back up to mine, needing to taste him again. His hands moved around to my backside, pressing my hips harder into him and making us both emit the same sort of noises.

"Do you want to get married in Vegas?" he asked frantically.

I laughed into his mouth and shook my head.

"No."

He laid us back down and in one swift motion rolled over so I was on my back and he was straddling me. He put his hands on either side of my head and pushed himself up, breathing heavily as our mouths parted.

"Then we need to stop."

He closed his eyes and hung his head and we laid there in silence as we both regained regular breathing patterns.

When his emerald eyes opened and found mine he smiled crookedly and touched my lips with the very same finger that first hooked under my sock.

"You are the most dangerous creature alive," he whispered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He chuckled darkly and kissed me again, far more chastely than before.

He stopped hovering over me after the kiss ended and pulled my hand towards the top of the bed where he was pulling the fluffy white comforter down.

"Sleepy?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Not at all."

I crawled under the covers anyway and he followed after he reached over and set the iPod to his "Sleep" playlist.

I rolled over and stuck one hand under the maroon zip up as I settled into his side.

"That was fun," I noted, earning a laugh from Edward.

"Fun. Yes," he agreed curtly, glancing at me sideways.

"Sorry I won't marry you in Vegas. I'm pretty sure, aside from the fact that I'm pretty excited about our real wedding, the best reason not to do it is Rosalie. She's already on edge about having to change everything last minute anyway, I don't seeing making her day less special by making it _our_ day too being a good idea.

"I don't want to marry you here either Bella. I just had to check. When you kiss me like that October seems very far away."

I bit my lip and he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Speaking of weddings and people who aren't getting it on until then..."

I paused so Edward could laugh and I could smile at the sound.

"... Emmett and Rosalie still have the real wedding in 3 weeks. How are we going to do that without you?"

There was a long stretch of silence. I just stared at Edward the whole time, marveling at how beautiful he was in real life and holding my breath for his answer.

"You won't do it without me. I'll be there."

"How-"

"Aro owes me. He can switch the tour schedule around a bit if he has to. I won't miss my own brother's 'real' wedding. Or a chance to see you."

It was amazing how, after all this time of knowing and loving him, Edward still had the ability to make my stomach flutter with mere words.

"Are you sure you can make that happen?" I asked as he looked at me with a small smile.

"Me? No, I'm not sure I can," he sighed as he pulled me closer to his chest. "But, Aro could abduct Air Force One and get away with it so I have all the confidence in him."

We both laughed and Edward kissed the top of my head sweetly. I felt the tiredness taking me over even though I didn't feel like wasting time sleeping when Edward was actually in my arms.

"Emmett was on morphine when we visited him in the hospital this morning," I giggled, trying to bring up a subject that would keep me awake.

"Oh that couldn't have been any fun," Edward replied sarcastically.

"He was singing 'The Good Life' and drinking apple juice. It didn't disappoint."

"'The Good Life', the Weezer song?" Edward asked as he started chuckling.

"Oh yeah. We walked in and he was holding the little cup and frowning. Rosalie asked him how he was doing and without skipping a beat he was all, '_When I look in the mirror, I can't believe what I see. Tell me, who's that funky dude, staring back at me_?'" I was actually singing the song, no longer embarassed to sing full out in front of Edward since I'd seduced him with "Edward is my hott, hott sex" in Mississippi.

The best part of my split decision to sing was that it made Edward sing. Apparrently Weezer really got him going.

"_Broken, beaten down can't even get around  
Without an old-man cane, I fall and hit the ground  
Shivering in the cold, I'm bitter and alone..._"

He was drumming on my back and making me giggle, his sweet voice twisting and turning the notes a little more dramatically than the actual song.

_"__And I don't wanna be an old man anymore  
It's been a year or two since I was out on the floor  
Shakin' booty, makin' sweet love all the night  
It's time I got back to the Good Life  
It's time i got back, it's time i got back  
And I don't even know how I got off the track  
I wanna go back…Yeah!"_

I sang the chorus with him and let him drum his hands all over me to the beat. His face was completely lit up and I couldn't help but feel as light as he looked. Singing with Edward in a big giant Belagio bed was a good time. We owed the Hale's and the Belagio's big time.

When we stopped laughing at ourselves Edward tilted his head down and kissed me through a smile, then he leaned back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow. He's really digging deep. When we first began the band that was the first song we covered. It was Emmett's favorite. Weezer was the first good band Jasper and I got him to listen to."

This information was new. I had never really heard stories of the very beginning of the band, and for a second it made me sad to think of how badly I missed the Cullen brothers playing music together. But then the image of Emmett in the hospital popped up, and I was laughing.

"Well whatever inspired him, I love it. His poor head is all wrapped up in bandages, Rosalie immediately started discussing hat options with Alice for the ceremony. The nurses informed us that Emmett has been quite musical his whole stay in the hospital."

Edward didn't respond to me so I looked up at him. Right as I did his eyes closed and he gave a content sigh. It made me feel much happier and relaxed than I had been in, well, months.

"Tired, love?" he asked with his eyes still closed, as if he could just feel enough about me to know I was really tired.

"Yes. Going insane is tiring, Edward. It's been a long 3 months."

"Don't I know it."

I'm assuming we both curled into each other and fell sleep after that because the next thing I knew it was light outside and something was making my feet bounce up and down.

"Wake up love birds!It's Vegas time cause I'm f'inally f'kin free!"

* * *

**Alriight, you know what happens now :)**

**Hopefully that wasn't too much B and E for one chap. I don't think there ever can be too much B and E though, can there? **

**Before I get any messages or reviews about it let me get this over with: I've already covered that Bella and Eddie are Team Wait in IEWIS Land. It may seem unrealistic for them to be able to stop the sexytimes when they did, but it's not. I know a lot of people who would, actually. Anyway, I just didn't want it to be ****an issue.**

**Hopefully this was a good time to read. If not, chapter 20 shouldn't be too far away.**

** LOVE YOUS!**


	20. Ninety Nine Red Balloons

**Disclaimer: Twilight is surely _not_ my piece of work. But I can take credit for the mysetery of the Bathroom Whiskey.**

**A/N: I have no idea how to introduce chapter 20. It's...silly? See for yourself. I felt like having fun, so I did :) That's how we roll in IEWIS Land.**

**Also, thanks for all the love. You guys are seriously the best people, ever.**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Ninety-Nine Red Balloons

BPOV

_"Wake up love birds! It's Vegas time cause I'm f'inally f'kin free!"_

"This feels far too familiar."

I laughed at Edward's gumbling and at the way Emmett's face lit up when he realized he'd successfully annoyed his littlest brother.

"Welcome back to the states, bro! You don't have to tell me how much you missed me. I already know."

I yelped as Emmett's big form crashed down onto the bed next to me, smushing my Edward into the soft mattress of our Belagio bed.

"How did you even get in here?" Edward asked, trying to sound far more annoyed than he looked. He was laying flat on his stomach with half of his face now smashed into the pillow. One of his arms reached out and wrapped around me while the other started running through his hair.

Emmett nuzzled his cheek into Edward's back and smiled widely.

"I have connections."

"Connections?" I asked.

"Si, _La Bella_! The Little One and I smooshed your extra key card out of the front desk."

"Of course," Edward sighed heavily next to me, turning his head completely away from the pillow and towards my face as he cast me his special Bella-only smile. "_Of course_ Aro and Alice wooed the front desk for something."

"You love us for it," Alice beamed, jumping onto the bed next to me and pulling out her cell phone. "Besides, it's not our fault you were too busy not getting in each other's pants last night to realize you hadn't picked up your second key from the hotel."

Edward's grin grew even wider and I laughed again as he winked at me.

"I've picked up a date for tonight, _Edwardo_," Aro announced proudly.

"Alright! The front desk lady was hot. I told you she wasn't married," Emmett cheered before Edward had any chance to react.

"No, that one _was _married, Emmett. Aro got a date with the other one, the blonde. Heidi. The one you said was probably underage," Alice said.

"Oh. Sweet. She's hott, too. But totally in love with that bell hop with the sideburns, so watch out man," Emmett chuckled as he pointed at Aro.

"I'm not afraid of that _boy_," Aro scoffed as he reached up and tipped the bowler hat a bit to the side. "I will give her things this city has never seen before."

"What the heck have you guys been doing this morning?" I asked as Edward and I broke into confused laughter.

"Harassing the Belagio staff, apparently," Edward offered.

"Not harassing," Alice chided with a scowl.

"We don't harass!" Emmett added.

"We are simply lovers of the art of public watching," Aro finsihed, sliding smoothly into the chair I had stood on the night before.

"_People_ watching," Emmett corrected.

"No, I like how Aro says things better," Alice said as she nudged Emmett's thigh with her foot, shot Aro an adoring smile, and started pushing buttons on her phone.

"Where's Jasper?" I wondered out loud.

Alice flashed me a wicked grin and held her cell phone up and wiggled it a little bit.

"I'm about to find out where Jasper is. He's with Rosalie, but I'm not sure exactly where they got off to."

"Why is he with Rose?" I asked.

"He lost a little... thing we got involved in last night," she replied with a shrug and a slightly menacing smile.

"This thing wasn't sexual was it?" I asked with a laugh-slash-groan. I was not in need of any more Romeo and Juliet love scene images.

"Of course it was. _Alicita_ would not make jokes of the love she shares with her husband," Aro defended.

"Thank you. Bella doesn't understand my physical love for Jasper."

"Ewe, I hope not. He's like my brother," I replied with a look of bewilderment at Alice for mentioning I should have any desire to understand love, and Jasper, and _physically _all in the same sentence. Boy was attractive... but _come on_. We were definitely not... no.

"He _is _my brother," Edward grumbled, frowning about the whole thing and tightening his hold on me.

"Yeah, I don't expect Edwardo to understand it either," Alice said with a dramatic eyeroll towards Aro.

"_Edwardo_ has a lot to learn, this is what I have told him before. But he resists being taught!"

"I knew these two would get a long," Edward commented to me as he reached back and swatted Emmett's hands where they had started drumming on his back.

"Speaking of sexing up my husband, he is not picking up," Alice frowned at her phone. "He's only supposed to be helping her pick out a chapel for the ceremony tomorrow. I'm in Rosalie wedding re-location overload. I needed a break so I conned Jazz into doing it. He's better at calming her down anyway. She's started freaking out a little bit because all of the wedding spaces at all of the 'nice' hotels seemed to be booked already."

"Uh oh. Rosalie wants to do this thing tomorrow, but I don't think she'll go for a cheesy, Elvis themed wedding either," I threw out there, looking at Emmett with an apologetic face.

"Hey, it doesn't matter to me if Jasper performs the ceremony drunk while Senor Spain over here does the mexican hat dance after Eddie rolls summer saults down the aisle. In 24 hours I will have secured myself to the hottest lady on the planet- sorry sisters in the room, but it's kind of good I don't feel that way about you - and it will be effing great no matter what. I'll help Rosie see that. And I'll give her the best lovin' in the Sexiverse the second the vows are vowed, so she really shouldn't be concerned about anything else. Felicia and I are pumped about whatever kind of wedding happens tomorrow!"

I had to look away from the grin on Emmett's face at that moment, because the things he had to be thinking about Rose to put it there were bound to be disturbing.

"I forgot about the Sexiverse," Edward chuckled, turning his face back into the pillow part way.

"I didn't," Alice said as she high-fived Edward.

"Who's this Felicia? Is she attractive?" Aro asked, completely out of the loop on half of the very Emmetty things that were littered throughout his little speech.

Edward, Emmett, and Alice burst into laughter as I sort of yelled in disgust at Aro's interest in Felicia. Aro just sat there, crossing one leg over the other and looking confused.

The whole scene was disrupted by Alice's phone dinging, signaling a text message.

"It's from Jasper," she announced as she pushed the little green button on her blackberry.

"Oh crap. Jasper has just reported back that the only thing available is Circus Cirucs. Apparently their big wedding-theme special right now is... balloons."

Alice sighed and threw me an "uh-oh" look, which I returned. Aro's face lit up at the mention of balloons, Edward yawned, and Emmett yelled,"We'll take it!" as he slapped Edward in the back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They have red, so it will be good."

"That _is_ good! I mean, red is your color, so really it's not that different."

"Right... you won't even want the 2nd wedding after this, Rose. It's going to be... beautiful."

"Uh-huh. Beautiful. Because 100 red balloons is a fantastic deal. Much more elegant than 27 French-imported red flamingoes, right Alice? I'm the luckiest bride that's ever lived!"

Ok, so maybe Rosalie's attempt at being excited over her Circus Circus marriage was a_ little_ forced. At least she was trying. And not yelling. Or throwing things. All in all we were feeling very lucky her only bad reaction so far had been extreme sarcasm.

We were on our way to meet the guys at the small bar area in the lobby of Circus Circus. The mid-day get together was meant to pass the time before we were allowed into where the ceremony would take place, so Rosalie could over see the decoration process. We'd done everything we wanted to do the night before in regards to sight seeing, and since this wedding was so off-the-wall and impromptu, we were not too stressed about anything traditional happening today, the day of the wedding.

As we walked into the small bar area the boys were easy to spot. Not just because they were the Cullens and they stood out anywhere we went, but because Emmett's head still had a bandage on it and he refused to cover it up. Apparently crashing, and surviving said crash was something he wanted to "show off". Only Emmett.

"Ladies, ladies, just in time," he beamed at us, holding his arms out for Rosalie to climb into, which she practically did.

I had to hand it to her, as sarcastic and un-thrilled about her Circus-Circus balloon themed wedding as she was, she didn't let it effect her desire to be with Emmett and be content with the fact that they had each other.

"Uh-oh, the boys got a head start," Alice joked as she took her seat in between Jasper and I, grabbed the dark drink in front of him and took a sip.

"Whiskey?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as she set the cup down.

"Long island?" Rosalie guessed, staring straight at Emmett and picking up his beverage to sample as well.

I noticed Aro sipping something redish-pinkish and alcoholic looking as I turned to look up at Edward.

"Jack and coke," he said with a shrug, holding his glass out to me in case I wanted a sample just as the other ladies had.

I took it and sipped, remembering that Jack felt a little bit different as it slid down my throat than the rum in Emmett's pina coladas did.

"So we're drinking today?" Rosalie asked the table, sounding a little bit more excited than she usually did when alcohol was mentioned.

"_Si_, I even got _Edwardo_ to loosen up a little," Aro replied to Rosalie with a wink at Edward and a nudge in her side.

"I'm not 'loosening up', I'm having one drink, Aro. One. We've discussed this," Edward sighed as he wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm betting _Moto Bella_ could convince you to have more," Aro practically sang, throwing his arm over Edward and leaning across him to smile charmingly at me.

"Probably. If I wanted to," I agreed since Aro and I were usually on a team against Edward.

"Ah, so the question is, _Isabel_, do you want to?"

"Hmm," I playfully mused, bringing a finger up to my chin and tapping,"Do I? I don't know. Drunk Edward's never made an appearance around me before."

"Well then perhaps we should be making him show you. If you are to be married then you should know all sides of your beloved," Aro reasoned as he continued to smile at me and started patting Edward's cheek.

"Wait. I thought you were convinced Edward and I were already married," I pointed out, suddenly realizing this was the first time he referred to Edward being my husband in the future and not the present.

"I took care of that," Alice said, waving her little hand with Jasper's drink in it again. "Told him all about the fabulous wedding I'm throwing you in October. I invited him, too, because I assume he'd show up anyway."

Alice and Aro both lifted their glasses and took drinks, apparently toasting each other's amazingness.

"Hold on, I've been telling you that Bella and I weren't married yet for months. I only stopped trying a few weeks ago, because you ignored my every effort to correct you," Edward gaped a little bit as he turned to Aro.

"What can I say, _Edwardo_? The Little One knows how to grab my attention."

"Are we drinking today, or not?" Rosalie asked in an annoyed tone as she ran a hand over Emmett's bandage soothingly.

"Isabel?" Aro asked me, forcing every set of eyes except for Edward's on me, since apparently my convincing Edward to "let loose" would determine how we handled our time at the bar.

"Why not? Maybe Rosalie will actually like the balloons more if she's a little, uh, happier when she first sees them."

I smiled happily at Rose, trying to lighten her balloon-indused grumpiness. She sort of smiled at me, sort of sneered, but I took it as a good sign and turned to Edward.

"I'm in Aro. I cannot speak for Edwardo, though. If he's not willing to let loose on his brother's Vegas wedding day, then it's fine by me."

Aro made a little whining sound and we both turned to look at Edward, waiting for a reaction.

The only response we got out of him was a heavy sigh and another chug of his drink. Actually, he chugged _all_ of his drink, then flashed me the sexieset smirk I'd see yet.

"Alright. It's on," Rosalie announced, watching this little exchange with great interest. "Emmett, order me anything red. Might as well get used to the lovely color, since it will be floating around all over our wedding tonight anyway. Literally."

The roll of her eyes was lost on Emmett because he was already out of his seat and on his way to the bar, pulling out his wallett.

"Come on boys, the ladies need something red and intoxicating!"

Alice giggled and slapped Jaspers butt as he got up and followed Emmett to the bar, telling him, "and make mine a double!"

Edward leaned in and gave me a quick, hard kiss, then sighed and got up as well.

"We never do this," I laughed a little bit as I spoke to Aro.

"I never do a lot of things, _La Bella_. Until I do," he replied.

"Amen!" Alice cheered.

When the boys came back with more drinks, a tray of shots, and a basket of chips, it was clear that the Circus-Circus staff was going to need to be tipped rather well for what they were going to deal with when we showed up to help decorate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thank God we came to help," I caught Esme saying to Mrs. Hale as she tied another f'kin red balloon to a pew.

Carlisle was close by, sitting in a pew with Mr. Hale. They both had their sunglasses on and were holding bundles of the really, really red balloons for their wives to tie in various places around the Circus-Circus chapel. Apparently both men had bonded over a strong liking for champange the night before.

I couldn't blame them for the sunglasses thing. The lights in this room were really, _really_ bright. It made me laugh. The brightness was kind of funny. And kind of spinny...

"You really want them anywhere, dear?" Mrs. Hale called out to Rosalie, who was twirling in circles with Alice and I on the stage, because Alice convinced us that this was the best way to make sure the lighting in the room was good.

"Yes, mother. Anywhere. They're balloons. They're all red. Just throw them up anywhere and it will be as pretty as it can possibly get."

I laughed and fell to the ground, which wasn't as hard as it should have been, though I wasn't sure it wouldn't still bruise me.

"I have something to say!"

"Yes, Bellaaa?" Alice asked in her pretty little voice as she fell down gracefully next to me and touched the tip of my nose with her finger as she laid down beside me.

"I_ like_ the balloons. Tell Rosalie I like the balloons!" I sort of yelled it out. It was necessary to yell. For a few necessary reasons:

1. Because I thought that if I was going to compliment the way the decorations were looking I thought it would be nice to let _everyone_ who was helping make them look so nice know that they did indeed look very nice.

And 2. Because Rosalie had banned me from talking to her 3 minutes ago when I told her that her hair didn't look as shiny as it usually did. I wasn't trying to be mean, just honest. Her hair is usually soooo nice. And I was wondering if maybe she switched conditioners or something, because if I told her it wasn't working as well then maybe she could change conditioners back and then I would be able to smile about her shiny hair again.

"Tell Bella that she can shove the balloons where the sun don't shine. No! Tell her that she can't. They are _my_ balloons. My 100 wedding balloons. Dear Lord, that sounds like a book. I _should_ write a book about this fiasco."

I looked over just in time to see Rosalie and her not-as-shiny-as-it-usually-is hair flop on the stage on the other side of Alice. She was flat on her back and dramatically flung her arm over her eyes, probably because the lights were so freaking bright, which, much to no one's surprise, got Emmett's attention. He'd been especially concerned about all of her raging emotions for the past however long we'd left the funny little bar.

"Rosie baby! Are you hurt?"

My big brother bounded up onto the stage and stood over Rose, staring down at her with a worried expression.

All 3 of us started laughing because he was wearing a huge cowboy hat and looked goofy in it. He won it in a drinking game at the bar. He did like 100 shots in a row or something to earn it. I don't really know how many he did because I wasn't counting while he did them, I had been too busy touching all of the buttons on Edward's white button down dress shirt of deliciousness at the time. And all the red drinks I was drinking with Rosalie and Alice only made me think of all the balloons we had to deal with today, and since there were 100 red ballons I figured there must just be 100 of everything. Why not?

I rolled my head to the side and saw Jasper and Aro sitting in the 3rd pew with the bongo drums that Aro bought in the gift shop. He'd excused himself to go to the bathroom and had come back with the drums. Jasper was now teaching him the "Jet Song" from West Side Story.

Because drunk Jasper likes musicals.

That made me laugh.

"Alice, tell Rosalie that I think her wedding should be a musical!" I kind of yelled again.

"Alice, tell Bella that there aren't any musicals with balloons in them, so that makes no sense."

"Alice, tell Rosalie that she's right."

"Alice, tell Bella that I know I'm right. I'm usually right."

"Alice, tell Rosalie that I have something to say."

"Rosalie, Bella says that she has something to say. And translating for you guys sucks. I quit."

Alice sat up and looked around the room until she found Jasper. Then she got up and went over to sit with him, yelling something about how, "Aro should learn the dance, too!"

Esme walked over to Rosalie with a very beautiful smile on her face and a handful of balloons. Her smile made me smile and the balloons cast shadows on the stage which caught my attention. The whole thing made me want to make shadow puppets, so I lifted my hands above my head and tried to make shapes.

No such luck. All I managed to do was catch the really bright, really white lights above me with the diamond in my wedding ring and-

"Edward!" I gasped, sitting up suddenly and making my head a little more spinny.... but who really cared about spinning again because _where was he_?

"Oh, Isabella. I'm over here, love," I heard his beautiful voice call from behind me.

I got up and walkend around Rosalie to go towards his voice, stopping to give Esme a hug on the way.

"Thank you, Bella," she laughed when I let her go.

"You're very welcome," I replied, trying my best to talk like I wasn't still feeling spinny. She was soooo pretty though.

"Bella!" I heard my Edward again.

"Where are you?" I asked sort of to everyone and no one.

"He's behind the piano," Jasper called, still banging the bongos and pointing over his shoulder. Sometimes Jasper knows everything. It's so great.

"Thanks Jasper. You are so good at those," I balked, pointing at the drums.

"Right?!" he replied.

"Right!"

"Bella!"

"Sorry!" I rolled my eyes and made Jasper laugh, then walked through the spinny room and over to the piano.

"Oh, good. You made it!" a very relieved looking Edward sighed as I rounded the corner to where he was sitting facing a wall with his back against the piano bench.

"Sitting seems like a good idea," I agreed with him and his position on the floor.

I plopped down in front of him and picked up one of his hands, loving the way his fingers were so good at being fingers.

"I have something to say about your hands," I said as I scooted closer to him, in between his legs.

"You have something to say about everything," he teased me, letting his head drop a little bit and causing his lovely, lovely hair to sag a little bit forward.

"Well now your hair made me forget, so... yeah," I stupidly replied, not taking my eyes off of all the colors in his hair. Which actually didn't look as shiny as it usually did either.

Oh crap. It wasn't just Rosalie's hair. Maybe I won't buy her new conditioner as a Vegas Wedding present, after all. It must be the brightness of the lights throwing everything else off. But I can't very well buy her new lights either... crap.

"Kiss me," Edward pleaded, erasing any thoughts I had about Rosalie and her un-shiny whatever the heck it was.

I leaned in and planted a good one on him, if I do say so myself.

I loved kissing him, and smelling him, and being able to touch every one of his fingers.

Edward. _Yay_. I love Edward....

I pulled away to smile at him and noticed that his eyes looked liquidy.

"Are you going to cry?" I asked bluntly. There were very few things that made Edward Cullen cry. My kissing was not usually one of them. The spinny room was throwing my game off. Great.

"Well I'm just sad, ok Bella?" he replied sadly.

"Ugh. The red stuff made me kiss bad. Great."

I dropped his hand and pouted. I'll never drink red again.

"No," Edward whined, really whined for the first time ever in my presence, "your kiss is always the best thing I've ever known. Bella, I'm sad because I left you. And I can't believe I'd ever leave you. I wouldn't! But I _did_. And how do I make it up to you?"

He asked the last part to himself, because he definitely wasn't asking me. He wasn't even looking at me anymore, just at the stupid ground. I tried to think of something to tell him to get his attention off of the ground and back on me, because I'm the one he's in love with. But there really wasn't a way for him to make it up, because I wasn't mad about it anymore. That may have been the red speaking, though. I remembered always being mad that I couldn't just touch him all day, every day.

"I know!" Edward smiled to himself and jumped up quickly then sat on the piano bench.

"Jasper!" he called as I stood up as well and sat on the bench next to him. The bench was less spinny than the ground.

"Yes my brother?" Jasper called, looking over his shoulder to me and Edward.

"I need your assistance on the stage, please. Bring the drums. And Aro."

"Ask nicely, _Edwardo_," Aro called. I noticed he got up and started walking towards us anyway. Funny, he didn't seem effected by his pink drink at all. And I knew he had, like, 100 of them.

"I'm coming too! It's my wedding!" Emmett boomed, picking up Rosalie and marching her over to us.

"It's not the wedding, yet! Bella, tell him it's not the wedding!" Rosalie yell-laughed as she clung to Emmett's big arms.

I smiled at Rosalie, taking this to be her way of telling me we were speaking again. I didn't say anything to Emmett, though, because everyone had made it to the piano and I got distracted smiling at the way we were all together.

"The parentals peaced out, by the way. Said they'll be back in an hour to finish hanging balloons. Something about dad needing sleep and Jasper being too happy to concentrate," Emmett informed us as he set Rosalie down on the ground again.

"I really love balloons," Jasper announced, placing the drums on the top of the piano and then setting Alice next to them. She twisted around so that she was facing Edward and I.

"What are you going to play for us, Bach?" she teased, reaching over and musing Edward's hair.

_My_ hair. I should warn her hand to back the frick up.

"I have a lament," Edward announced, sitting up straighter and looking down at the keys.

For a minute we were all silent, except for Emmett who seemed to be drumming on something. His legs or Rosalie or the piano.

I looked at Edward and his eyes were liquidy again. I hit his leg, maybe harder than I should have, and asked, "sad again?"

"Florence," was all he said as he ran his fingers over the keys. He shook his head, flaunting his Alice-touched hair at me, and then looked my in the eye.

He started playing a deep tune then, easily floating his hands over the lower keys and creating a beautiful, somewhat upsetting- but in a good way, tune. I was confused on how to feel about the sound, actually.

"This is The Lament of Edward to Bella. The reason why I am not good enough," he announced to the piano keys.

I threw my head back and felt like everything in the world was wrong.

"Edward, don-"

"Let him get it out of his system, sister," Emmett said louder than necessary. He was extra loud when he was spinny.

"Honestly, Isabel. _Edwardo_ wants to share his heart. So beautiful. So _especial_. Please, _Edwardo_, continue your tale of love and loss."

I looked at Aro like he was crazy, because there was no freaking loss in any story that had to do with Edwardo and myself, but then Edward changed the tune and I got distracted by how pretty all of the things he created were.

"Jasper you are blonde, stand next to me please," Edward requested kindly.

Jasper moved next to Edward and smiled like an idiot. He was holding a loose balloon in his arms, hugging it like it was his favorite toy.

"When I was young I thought I fell in love with Tanya. She was blonde, like Jasper here," Edward began, still playing music to his words and gesturing with a head nod towards Jasper.

Jasper looked upset for a second, then he shrugged and shook his head so his hair fell in front of his eyes. Then he cocked his hip to the side and tried to make a girly face, puckering his lips and saying, "Oh Eddie, don't you love me?" in a silly voice.

It sounded nothing like Tanya. But nothing would probably ever sound like Tanya, so I let it go.

"No, Tanya! I've _tried_ to love you, but I could never do it right!" Edward lamented, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

All of us started laughing a bit, and I realized that while Edward was going to be in moody-tipsy Eddie mode I might as well enjoy myself. Being spinny didn't happen very often, after all.

"Why not, Edward?" Alice asked instead of Jasper/Tanya, who now had a little purple bow in his hair that was just in Alice's a few seconds ago.

"Because I had no idea what real love is! Don't you see?" Edward replied, looking from Alice to Jasper/Tanya, playing the notes a little harder than before.

"My parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward paused and looked over towards the others, clearly needing a Carlisle and Esme.

Emmmett stepped up to the plate, dragging Aro with him. As they passed Alice to stand in the place Jasper/Tanya had just vacated Alice grabbed the bowler hat off of Aro's head and passed him a hair tie. I briefly wondered if this hadn't been rehearsed before. But of course it hadn't. We'd spent about 100 hours in the bar earlier, they couldn't have practiced anything.

Aro threw his longish hair into a funny little twisted bun up-do on top of his head and Emmett pulled a balloon string out of his pocket and tied it in the shape of a bowtie around his neck.

"Carlisle and Esme, reporting for duty," Emmett/Bowtie Carlisle informed us.

"My parents wanted me to love her. They thought I did. We all thought I did..." Edward continued, taking one hand away from playing to throw it around the room dramatically. "But no, Bella. No! I did _not_ love her. I love you!"

"_Edwardo_, we love you, our baby boy. You should love _any _of the pretty ladies you want!" Aro/Esme interjected, patting Edward on his hair and sort of making me mad like when Alice had done it earlier.

"But it must be Bella!" Emmett/Bowtie Carlisle added, making me smile.

"Yes! It _must _be Bella!" Edward agreed, nodding his head and making the music burst from the piano even louder, in happier tones that sort of matched the bright lights, if that was possible.

"But why me?" I asked, because I wanted to say something when they all got to.

"Why?!" Rosalie said almost angrily as Edward opened his mouth to reply.

"Why?" I asked again, just glad that we were really speaking to each other again.

"Because why not?" she asked, intimidating me a little bit and throwing her hair around. I tried to make myself see it as extra shiny, but again I couldn't make it look that way. There had to be something wrong with the way hair reacted to Vegas.

Edward stood up and grabbed my hand, stopping the music abruptly and making me follow him to the center of the stage. He got down on one knee and I felt the others fall in around us, watching as spinny Edward looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"What are you doing?" I giggled, twirling his hair around my fingers with one hand and sliding my other down the pack part of the neck of his shirt.

"I'm looking at you," Edward replied. And indeed he was. With watery eyes.

"You're about to be crying at me," I informed him.

"I've never seen Edward cry before," Rosalie huffed, plopping down next to him and settling her elbow on her knee and then her chin on her palm.

I watched as everyone else took turns forming a circle around Edward and I on the ground. Jasper still had the red balloon in his arms. Alice reached up to her head and took the bowler hat off then placed it on top of the balloon, making her, Jasper, and Aro laugh merrily.

I turned back to Edward who was now on both knees in front of me, burrying his face in my stomach.

"Bella, bella, bella, bella..." he was chanting. I giggled because it tickled when he talked into my stomach like that. Also, I could see Emmett using Rose's hair to give the balloon with the bowler hat a mustache.

"Bella, I'm drunk," Edward sighed, turning his head up to look at me.

"I can tell," I laughed.

"Are you mad?" he asked, grabbing my hips with his hands and making me all sorts of things besides mad.

"No, I'm amused," I replied honestly. Really, who was I to be mad? We were all some sort of drunk. Well, except for the balloons. Balloons couldn't be drunk, of course. Haha...

"Is amused your secret word for angry?" he asked with a pained expression, ruining the balloon joke I'd just made to myself.

"Secret?!" Jasper said, rolling towards Edward and I and causing Alice too fall to the side and off of his stomach where she was sitting.

Everyone groaned and started laughing a little bit. Edward burried his head back into my torso.

"Ok. Secret time! When he was in 5th grade Emmett wanted to take ballett classes," Jasper said.

"Ok, killing time. Jasper come here so I don't have to get up tp demolish you," Emmett threatened back, reaching his big hand over to try and hit his brother, but accidentially getting Alice's leg instead.

"Bella, _my _secret is that I'm not good enough for you because I like playing music in Europe even though it makes you upset," Edward mumbled through the spot his face was pressed against my shirt.

"Edward, stop," I laughed, pulling his face away from me and making him look up at me. "Stop being upset, _I'm_ not," I told him, moving my hands to the sides of his face and pressing inward so his cheeks smushed together and his lips bunched up.

"But Bewa," he started to protest, then grabbed my hands and pulled them away from his cheeks and back into his hair, "I left you."

"You're fine. Stop whining."

"Come with me to Europe when I go back," he demanded, still looking at me with his eyes all green and big and spinny.

"Yes!" Aro cheered, probably 100 times louder than he should have.

"No," I replied, because even spinny Bella knew that it was a bad idea.

"Yes," Edward growled.

He threw his strong arms around me and pulled me down to the ground with him, making sure I landed on top of him instead of on the floor. He then spun us over, which was extra crazy because everything was already kind of spining, and ended with me pinned beneath him.

"Woo hoo!" Alice cheered and I saw her pounce back on top of Jasper, who lost control of the balloon he was cuddling, which landed next to Aro, who picked it up and smiled before taking the bowler hat back from it and placng it on his head.

"Come. With. Me," Edward said again, leaning down to get his beautiful face closer to mine. He smelled like Edward and whiskey, and I'm pretty sure that smell combonation could cure diseases.

"Ok," I agreed in my spinny, Edward and whiskey disease curing haze.

"Really?" he asked, a bright smile lighting up his face. He moved it a little farther back from mine, and it let the bright freaking lights invade my retinas again, so I blinked wildly and groaned.

"No, sorry. I was confused by how good you smelled. I can't go Edward."

I felt like whining because him bringing it up just made me mad he had to go again at all.

"I'll convince you," he said convincingly. "Just wait until after the wedding tonight," he warned, dragging a finger from the top of my neck to down over my collar bone.

I shivered and he smiled.

_Is it after the wedding yet?_

"Bellarina, I forgot to tell you about my dream!" Emmett yelled, making me less aware of Edward's evil finger doings and more aware of everyone else and the 100 balloons that were still in the room.

"Huh?" I asked, turning my head to where Emmett was laying next to me.

Edward rolled off of me and laid on my other side as Aro laid down next to him and used the red balloon as a pillow.

"Well, I should tell everyone, because it's a pretty effing awesome dream, and you'll all be really excited to hear about it."

"Do tell," Rosalie encouraged with a bored tone.

I lifted my head and noticed she had the giant cowboy hat over her face, probably to protect herself from the bright-as-the-dang-sun lights. Apparently all of us were now sprawled out, laying down on the stage that Emmett and Rosalie would marry on in just a few hours. It all seemed so ridicuous and so right. And soooo darn spinny. I laughed about it.

"Ok, when I was in my coma, I visited myself!"

"You were_ not_ in a coma," Jasper clarified, pointing a hand into the air at nothing but the devil lights.

I pulled Edward's hand over my face so I could be protected from the lights as well. I heard him sigh as he flipped his palm over and traced small patterns in the side of my face. It made me sleeeeepy and even more in love.

"I was in a mini coma kind of state-like being," Emmett argued.

"You were so cute when you were passed out," Rosalie mused, making everyone laugh.

"Anyway..." Emmett continued, "I had a dream about me! I came to visit myself!"

"Like in the hospital?" Alice asked.

"No, no, it was a different me. He said I was from Seattle! Or he was from Seattle...we were from Seattle?"

Clearly Emmett was confusing himself.

"You're from Forks," Alice giggled.

"I know that. The me that came to me in my dream was from Seattle. And he came to me in LA, not here in the hospital."

"Was he future you? Are you moving to Seattle and not telling us?" I asked, suddenly scared that I moved to LA for nothing but to have the people I was living with leaving me.

"No! Bellarina, don't be crazy. Look, he was just another me. He was funny, and handsome, and taught Jasper to make something other than pina coladas-"

"You like my pina coladas!"

"I know Jazz, but variety wouldn't kill ya, brother."

Jasper sighed and grumbled something under his breath about future Emmett being a d-bag.

"He was rad! And _not_ from the future - look you guys, he told me all about our awesome life in Seattle-"

"_Our_ awesome life?" Rosalie asked, sounding slightly less bored than she did before. But still muffled by the giant hat over her face.

"Yeah Rosie, you and I, Jasper and Alice, Bellarina and Eddie-"

"Edward," you know who corrected him.

"And Bellarina is preggers!"

"What?!"

That one got mine and Edward's attention pretty quickly.

"Oh, so in Seattle Edward and Bella _do_ touch each other under the panty lines," Rosalie teased, making Alice and Jasper giggle rather abundantly.

My blush took over rapidly and Edward no doubt felt the heat on his palm that was still resting over my face.

"It's named Chucky."

"Emmett, stop," Alice begged, she was laughing so hard she sounded as if breathing had become a problem.

I was starting to feel more sober and more spinny all at the same time.

"Our child will not be named Chucky," Edward announced.

"Relax, I think it's just something silly I called it. You guys are freaking buzz kills. Dream me was awesome, he told me all about my cereal bar, and doggie komonos - by the way Rose, that made me want a puppy - and something about hanging out with Coca-Cola? Or Seattle Bellarina really liked Coca-Cola... I don't really remember, I _was_ in a coma... and he was _super _interested in LA us, so you should show some f'kin respect."

"I like coca-cola and Jack Daniels," I laughed, poking Edward in the side until he laughed too.

"That wasn't it, sister. You can't drink if Eddi-_uh_-ward knocked you up. You guys are making this more difficult that teaching Rosalie how to play Halo!"

"What else was awesome about dream Seattle you?" Alice asked sweetly, distracting Emmett from being annoyed with our inability to comprehend his bizarre dream.

"Well, he gave me an alternative to 'f'kin'," Emmett said proudly. "He uses, get ready for it... 'smurf'. Like, 'Hey LA Emmett, meeting you was _smurfin'_ awesome!'. He's so cool."

An awkward sort of silence filled the room.

"Smurf?" Alice asked. She sounded as confused as the rest of us probably felt.

"Cha. In Seattle I own a coffee shop and Rosie and I have a kid. Emmett Jr."

"Cute," Rosalie commented.

"So Seattle Emmett isn't Sexless Emmett?" I asked with a giggle.

"Neither is LA turned Vegas Emmett! At least almost not," Emmett yelled proudly.

"Oh crap, that's right, we have to get married today," Rosalie said, then I heard her sit up. "Emmett, your dream rocked, clearly, but we have to get going. We have to get married in 4 hours."

"Yes we do, baby. Just me, and you, and the balancing of the Sexiverse."

We all sat up to get motivated to do something besides being spinny. I took Edward's hand that had been on my face and grasped it with my own. Alice took her bow back from Jasper's hair, Jasper took the balloon back from Aro, and Aro tilted the bowler hat on his head to the side a little bit.

Rosalie sighed and leaned her head on Emmett's big shoulder, resting the giant cowboy hat in her lap.

"Right. You, me, your Sexiverse, our parents, our friends, a Spaniard, Circus-Circus preacher guy, Vegas, and 100 red balloons."

At that moment Jasper must have sqeezed too hard, loving the balloon a little too much, and a lod _pop!_ resounded through the room.

"Um, _99_ red balloons, darling," Aro clarified.

"99 red balloons, indeed," Rosalie sighed, leaning up to kiss Emmett's cheek and then reasting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes for a long moment before getting up and yelling at thre rest of us to start tying balloon _everywhere_.

* * *

**Let me have it, hit or miss?**

**Emmett's dream from this chapter is in response to the wonderful dream MadeleineJade, my lovely ff friend, wrote for her Emmett in her story, The Daily Grind. It's a sequel as well, and TDG + it's companion story Can't Let Go are fab. Seriously, right up the IEWIS Land alley. CLG actually has one of my fav B and E fanfic moments in it. So check it out. We thought it'd be fun if our Emmett's met, and viola! Emmett dreams :)**

**Also, this is sort of last minute but I thought I'd mention it:**

**I wrote a one-shot for a contest. It's called Pretendre Desir Amour and it's focused more on a fictional kind of love. A play on the mysterious type of attraction B and E have, if you will.**

**The contest ends today, Monday, but if you want to check it out then I'm just letting you know it exists. I warn you, it's not IEWIS Landish, at all. It's a bit OOC and it's another story I have kind of had in my head, but definitely won't elaborate on until MMM is over. I'm interested to get feedback on it, though, because it's the first non-IEWIS related thing I've written in over a year. It made me nervous to post, actually. **

**Again, thanks for everything. I'm seriously still blown away by the love and support sent at me everyday. You all deserve a red ballon ;)**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	21. Doo Right

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, though this hasn't been the longest. I traveled to the midwest, traveled home, and then got caught up in the Harry Potter premiere excitement. But now I am yours and MMM's once again :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21 - Doo Right

"Do you-"

"Hell yes I do!"

"Emmett, man, that was so rude," Jasper chuckled. Then snorted.

I pursed my lips and looked down at my hands and the single red rose I was holding, again trying desperately to concentrate on the delicate petals instead of my immediate, hilarious surroundings. It was taking a bit of effort to keep myself together.

I felt Alice shaking in silent laughter next to me and couldn't help but shut my eyes and let one small laugh escape. It's not like Rosalie or Emmett would notice any blatant laughter, but I felt like the principal of not laughing in the middle of a wedding ceremony was worth holding up. I wanted to at least _try_ and do everything right, even if the attempt was futile.

The wedding was not going... well.

It wasn't going badly either. Quite the contrary. Everyone was having a fantastic time. Except for maybe the minister. He kept getting interrupted, and I'm not sure many people appreciate that, no matter how much they are being paid by a circus themed casino.

You see, the better portion of our merry little wedding crew was still a bit intoxicated.

And by "a bit" I mean thoroughly smashed.

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper hadn't ceased drinking since our pre-decoration festivities. Aro matched the 3 of them drink for drink, or so I hear, but he was still seemingly unaffected by the alcohol. The guy seriously didn't get drunk. Ever. It was unnatural, but sort of appreciated since he did manage to talk the boys out of trying to invite Sigfried, Roy, and their tigers to the wedding. I'm still a little bit unclear on how this brilliant idea formed, but from what I could get Drunk Edward and Aro to explain to me, Emmett was waiting for Jasper to get out of the bathroom and flipped on the discovery channel. There was some special about the tigers attacking Roy... or a child or something... and Emmett fell in love and vowed to have them as wedding guests, despite the gruesome nature of the story.

That whole time Alice and I had been with Rose, helping her get ready for her "Bid Day Under the Big Top" (Alice's new name for the wedding) so we were not around for the tiger ordeal. Rosalie had decided to keep her own party going and drank a whole bottle of champagne while we wresteled her into her dress. Esme and Mrs. Hale were there as well, but when Rosalie started singing "I Feel Pretty" they bailed with excuses of finding their husbands. That's when Alice and I decided we should probably sober up a bit and stay that way. I think we were both a little concerned about Rose suddenly snapping out of "I Feel Pretty" mode, remembering what was happening, and then freaking out about getting married in Vegas. We took her continued drunkeness as a mask for the lingering discomfort of the situation, and we just didn't want to risk being incapable of calming her down should she decide she was suddenly unhappy with the 99 balloon wedding.

No one wanted to drunkenly account for their best friend throwing a Belagio chair through a window or anything. And Rosalie throws when she freaks out.

So now here Alice and I stand, directly to the right of Rosalie watching a most unorthodox wedding proceed before us.

Talk about a circus...

We were just now getting to the "I do's" but Rose and Emmett had already kissed 3 times. Emmett just interrupted the minister for the 5th time (the 1st and 3rd times were about being hungry), Jasper decided that his shoes were ugly so he'd discarded them 5 minutes ago and ran into the aisle to give them to his mother who (God bless Esme) was video taping everything. Rosalie made Alice redo her hair after she decided to wear it up, and then called for a "re-do" during the opening "We are gathered here today" speech once she got it up. Jasper whistled the wedding march the whole time Rosalie was walking down the aisle, and Edward kept winking, waving, or throwing things at me in an effort to get my undivided attention, then trying to walk over to stand with me.

At least Drunk Jasper, after his offending shoes were off, was respectful of the wedding and his interruptions were, in his tipsy little mind, helping the ceremony try to proceed. He kept restraining Edward from leaving his best man post and telling Emmett to stop interrupting. He's also the one that, 30 seconds after we got started, told Rosalie to pin up her hair because it looked more "professional".

"Sorry Wayne, not trying to be rude, I'm just excited to marry my wife," Emmett apologized to the minister.

His name was Father Matthews but Emmett kept calling him Wayne because he looked similar to the Wayne Newton billboard outside of Circus-Circus that we had to pass on our way here.

"It's alright, Emmett," Father Matthews patiently responded. He took a deep breath and looked around at all of us, trying to assess if we were going to behave. When he had the eye of everyone, except for Edward who was staring at me, he continued. "Rosalie, do you take Emmett to be your la-"

Father Matthews stopped speaking as the small, silver cuff link arched in the air directly in front of his face, nicked Rose's shoulder, and bounced at my feet.

Edward was throwing things again.

"Bella!" he staged whispered to me. As if the whole room wasn't aware he'd just thrown a clothing accessory at me to get my attention.

"Edward, not now please," I pleaded quickly with a soft smile and a hard tone.

He upsets so easily in his drunk state.

"But we have to talk about Europe, I won't go back without you, Bella. Bella-"

"Not now. Stop," I scolded with a little less of a smile.

His face fell and he started twiddling his fingers. He was acting like a child. A very handsome, alluring in a suit, way too attractive when he pouts child.

"Stop what? I can't stop my love, Bella. I _won't_ stop my love. I love you. Remember? More, more, mo-"

Oh, help him.

"I know you love me, Edward, but this is Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, not the time to talk about Europe."

"I need to touch you."

I let out and exhasperated sigh and turned to apologize to Rose and Emmett. Who were kissing again.

Jasper's hand caught Edward's bicep just as he took his second step towards me, thankfully restraining him again. Jazz was giggling at Edward's desperation to get to me but he didn't let go so he reamined the hero of this latest little outburst.

"You can touch Bell later, Edward," Alice scoffed. "Right now Rose and Emmett just need to get married. Jazz, get your finger out of Edward's ear. That's gross."

Oh yeah, Drunk Jasper was also handing out Wet Willys rather frequently. Mostly just to Drunk Edward though.

"Are we proceeding?" Father Matthews questioned, trying to catch Alice or I's eye from around Rose and Emmett who were still going at it.

"Wayne, _I'm_ proceeding," Emmett turned his face from Rose and said to our poor minister. "With my wife. Right up stairs."

Rosalie whooped and then hopped into Emmett's arms as he started to walk away from the altar.

"But the ceremony hasn't ..." Matthews tried to reason, but stopped. He probably realized that if they walked out early he could finally be rid of us.

"All right, I am getting up. You people need your help."

Aro stood up from the front row on the bride's side, where he had been sitting in between Rosalie's mother and father.

He blocked Rose and Em as they tried to escape their own unfinished wedding ceremony and forced them to turn around and follow him as he walked up onto the stage while holding a red balloon he had stolen from somewhere around the room. He'd named it "Lucky Number 99".

"Put the bride down, Emmett. Rosalie, darling, do not let Emmett touch you until someone else orders him to."

Rosalie and Emmett looked a little sad but obliged. They followed Aro back towards the 5 of us still standing at the altar and Rosalie pushed Emmett away when he tried to wrap his hand around her waist.

"Aro, what are you doing?" Edward asked lazily, grabbing the bowler hat off the Spaniard's head and placing it on his own.

"All of you told me you wanted a wedding so I am making sure it happens. I'm not letting your silliness ruin all of your fun little dreams."

Aro waved his hand around casually at the lot of us and looked around, narrowing his eyes in some level of concentration.

Edward stopped paying attention to Aro and again turned his sights on me. He winked at me again as he tilted the hat a bit and smirked. It made me happy and frustrated all at the same time. Drunk Edward was a whole lot of hott.

"Ok kiddies," Aro began as he took a firm stance in the middle of our little half circle.

He turned to Father Matthews and sighed. "You may be relieved, _Padre_. Please go and have a sit down."

Father Matthews looked like he was going to ask questions but apparently decided against it. Instead he nodded in acceptance and walked towards the seats.

Before any of us could ask what was going on Aro was standing in the minister's place and spouting even more orders.

"Jasper, you should put your shoes back on, and please take the flower out of your hair and place it back on the lapel where it belongs on a gentleman. Emmett and Rosalie, stand on either side of me and remember to resist touching. You may burn with the passion of union, but you must practice self control for a few moments more. You will wait until I give you the-"

Emmett opened up his mouth to protest but Aro held his hand up and silenced him right away with a sharp stare.

"Remember what I just spoke to Jasper about? Being a gentleman?"

Emett sighed and then nodded sadly. Then he looked up at Rose and licked his lips. She groaned.

"Fine, Spain. I'll be good and keep my hands to myself until you say. But I'm not known for my impressive amounts of control, so get let's get this thing going, bro,"Emmett rubbed his hands together while he spoke and stared at Rose like she was the biggest pina colada he'd ever seen.

Just then a button flew past my nose and I looked past Emmett, right into a pair of shining, mischievous, green eyes.

"Speaking of gentleman and what they do and do not do - _Isabel,_ kindly trade places with Jasper. Maybe with you right next to his side _Edwardo_ can keep his hands and clothing pieces to himself."

Edward's eyes grew hungry and excited as I started to walk towards him. Jasper and I exchanged a high five as we walked past each other to our new places. He initiated it, holding up his hand as he passed me, and I hit it because, hey! Edwardo probably _wasn't _going to keep his hands to himself even with me standing next to him, but that wasn't a major issue for me. Now I could reap the benefits of it.

Alice squealed as Jasper reached her because he somehow managed to grab her and toss her onto his back, piggy-back style.

Edward reached for my waist once I got close enough and turned me around in his arms, facing me towards Rose and Emmett and crushing my back into his chest. He hummed in contentment and blatantly smelled my hair. If I wasn't so glad to have him touching me I would have laughed out loud.

I entwined my fingers with Edward's and locked our hands in place on my torso. I figured this was the best way to go about ensuring his hands didn't wander. Being this close to him was always a happy experience, but we didn't need Drunk Edward doing anything inappropriate, no matter how great he looked. And smelled.

I mean, he was all dressed up, emotional, and smelling of whiskey. Something about it appealed to me. Some of his fingers escaped mine and started tracing little circles on my sides. I shivered and Edward chuckled. He was clearly not going to behave. Emmett was right. We needed to get things going.

"Aro, darling, I appreciate the help and all that, but I don't understand how you expect all of this to help us get married when you sent the preacher away," Rosalie commented in a concerned manner. She started twirling a piece of gum around her finger that I swore I saw Alice make her throw away before the ceremony. "I mean, seriously, who the frick is supposed to marry us?"

"Yeah, wait. We need Wayne Newton back!" Emmett yelled as he threw his arm out towards where a very disgruntled looking Father Matthews/Newton sat.

"You do not need Wayne Newton when you have Aro," our new wedding coordinator spat.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked, completely confused.

"Well, I'm ordained, of course," Aro smiled.

"Sweet, Spain! Marry us up."

I felt a little surprised and a little not all at the same time. Edward was right about you getting used to the unexpected happening around our Aro. He was just never normal. Never predicatable.

Ordained? Sure!  
Winner of Star Search Spain in '93? You bet! Wanted for grand theft auto of a European tour bus? Oh yeah.  
Fluent in 5 different languages? Of course!  
Certified to fly a plane? Uh-huh.

You just never knew with him.

"_You_ can marry us?" Rosalie asked.

Aro nodded,"Yes ma'am."

"You want to marry us?"

"Yes, of course."

Alice leaned part of her little body over Jasper's shoulder and tapped Rosalie on the arm, demanding "gum" as she held out her hand. Rosalie deposited her gum into Alice's hand but kept her eyes on Aro's sincere face the whole time.

"That's so.... nice," she breathed as she started to tear up a little bit. "No one's ever wanted to marry Emmett and I before. Thank you."

My mouth dropped open in surprise as Alice giggled and Jasper began clapping. Rosalie threw her arms around Aro's neck and Emmett' yelled, "No touching the bride!"

Rosalie pulled away and smiled at Aro as she wiped her one tear away.

"Oh Bella, Rosalie's not crying because of me is she?" Edward asked softly into my ear. He sounded truly worried.

I closed my eyes and decided that our wedding and reception might have to be dry. No way can I deal with Emotionward if he finds whiskey before or during our own big day. He's too freaking emotional.

"No, Edward. Rosalie's crying because she's happy."

"Do I make you happy enough to cry? That doesn't make sense to me, but I'll do it Bella, if you want. I will-"

I clapped my hand over his mouth and smiled.

"Edward, stop it. I may cry soon... But you're perfect to me even if I don't."

I let my hand drop as he nodded.

"Come to Europe with me, Bella."

I sighed and dropped my head, hating that he wouldn't give this up. But before my argument could begin, Aro did.

"Ladies and gentleman, drunkards and Wayne Newton, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Rosalie and Emmett in holy matrimony..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Pass me the pitcher, Edward, I'm running dry, man."

"No can do my brother. You've already had… um… Bella, I seem to have lost count of Jasper's drinks…"

"_Edwardo_, do not keep such things as margaritas from your family. Sharing is caring, _hermano_."

"I promised him, Aro, stay out of it. Bella, I forgot how many margaritas Jasper's had. I forgot!"

"It's ok, Edward. Jasper doesn't – uhhh... Please stop licking my thumb. It's… distracting…"

"Rosalie, can we leave yet?"

"No, Emmett, that's rude. Bella hasn't given her toast yet, everyone stays seated. Jazz, ugh, give me your napkin. I swear, if you spill one more drop of green alcohol on your Gucci shirt, I might divorce you. Emmett! Put Rosalie down! What did I just say about Bella's speech?"

"Alice, I don't really want to give a sp-"

"C'mon Bellarina, help a brother out. Stand up, say something awesome about Rose and I getting hitched, then raise your glass and take a swig so I can go get my groove on with my wife."

"Wife. Weird. I'm a _wife_. Pass the margaritas."

"No, _I _get them first. Edward. Margaritas. _Now_."

Welcome to Rosalie and Emmett Cullen's wedding reception.

We were gathered in the giant banquet hall in Circus Circus. Apparently you got 2 free hours in here if you rented out the other room for the ceremony.

Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Aro, the girl Aro picked up in the lobby, and myself were the only occupants in the 452 max occupant room. All at one table, all being waited on by about 10 servers.

Because even though there were only 8 of us we needed 10 servers. The drunkards were being sloppy. And entertaining.

The parents peaced out after the ceremony finally got organized enough to reach completion. I think Esme and Carlilse were going to send the tape of all of us into some TLC show about dysfunctional weddings, and Rosalie's parents wanted to gamble or shop. It didn't really matter because in 3 weeks we'd all be doing this the "right" way in LA, so they left us to fend for ourselves in the reception hall in Vegas.

"Oh, I just can't stand such desperation in a man's voice. _Edwardo_, have a heart," Aro pleaded for Jasper, who was currently pouting and reaching across the table at the pitcher of lime margaritas that Edward was hugging to his chest.

Apparently something had happened in New York after the night Drunk Jasper graced us with his presence for the first time. Something that involved Edward promising Jasper he wouldn't let green margaritas attack him again or something. Whatever it was, Edward was taking it seriously, and Jasper was getting ready to climb across the table and start a cat fight in order to get himself some more margarita.

"Bella, how many margaritas has Jasper had? I promised him that I would never get carried away again, specifically with green margaritas. I promised. And now I cannot remember how many he's had, and if I still need to regulate his intake."

Edward turned to me with a desperate look, again, as he dipped a finger of mine from the hand he was holding into the pitcher and then brought it up to his mouth to lick it off. It was an odd little thing he'd just started doing. Something that effected me deep inside in a tingling sort of fashion.

"I don't know how many he's had, sorry. The food will be here soon and then maybe you can give him another glass of margarita. After he's had some food."

I shivered a little bit as he nodded and licked my finger a bit more then winked at me. Edward was still intoxicated and still all over the place. He'd switched from worrying about Jasper's margarita intake, to feeling up my leg under the table, to dropping his head into his arm and cursing himself for some unknown reason, and back again, all within the same 10 minute window.

"There's food coming?" Emmett asked from the other side of me. We were sitting at a round table and I was in between Edward and Emmett, pretty close to each, so it didn't surprise me that he heard my comment and reacted in typical Emmett + Food fashion.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. My mother ordered something pricey and fancy. I've no idea what. I wasn't planning on sticking around for dinner. I was pretty sure we'd be having sex right now."

Rosalie's blunt comment and cold stare at Emmett sent a small silence over the table.

"Ok, sister, stand up and do the f'kin speech. We'll take a to go box."

Emmett pulled my chair out from underneath me, and the fast, powerful action almost sent me tumbling to the floor. I grasped Edward's arm and yelped a little bit as I tried to regain my balance. Luckily my fiancé had lightning fast reflexes and managed to safely set the pitcher on the table before rescuing me from dumping onto the ground.

"Thanks Edward," I laughed.

"Thanks Bella!" Jasper yelled as he reached over the table and grabbed the newly free pitcher. Due to his enthusiastic reaching one of the two flowers he'd stuck behind his ears (he stole Edward's boutonniere) fell into his green treasure, but that didn't' stop him from pouring it all into his cup.

"Bella, speech!" Rosalie demanded.

"Ok, ok, geeze."

I sighed and grabbed my glass of margarita and raised it up. I was chosen to give the wedding toast because when we sat down I was the last to say "not it". Well, Aro's lobby hussy-slash-date didn't beat me, but Rose and Em decided someone they actually knew should probably toast them.

"To Rose and Emmett. You both are an important part of my family and I wish you the best. And thanks for letting me live with you for the past 3 months. I hope that's not weird when we get back to LA. Oh man, I just thought about that! Is that going to be weird? You're like, married now. And I'm just going to be living with you-"

"Ok, thank you Bellarina!"

Emmett cut me off in the middle of my little epiphany about life post-wedding. He stood up, clinked his glass against mine, drained his margarita in one gulp, then grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her up.

"It's been lovely, really. We'll see you all… uh, whenever. All will be right in the Sexiverse tonight!"

And with that declaration they were out the door, leaving 5 laughing reception guests behind, and me, as I remained standing, clutching my margarita glass and worrying about being the 3rd roommate-wheel.

Alice laughed and turned to Aro's new lady friend, "Sorry if you were expecting a traditional wedding reception. You'll have to excuse us, we don't do anything right."

Everyone laughed again but I was still caught up in worrying about my living situation.

Edward pulled me down onto his lap and the feeling of his arms wrapping around me and his laughter grumbling in his chest cheered me up considerably.

"No serious faces tonight, love."

He kissed my neck and mumbled something about how I tasted like lime tress and I forgot all of my worries for the moment.

The food eventually came just as Jasper began singing the theme song to "A Chorus Line". He was using Aro's bowler hat as a prop and Alice was going through the small purse that Rose had left behind in her haste to, uh, balance the Sexiverse with Emmett.

When the food got set on the table all traces of Jasper's happiness ended and he made a face at his plate.

"What's this?"

"It's my favorite, Jazz man. Escargot!" Aro replied, popping one small piece into his date's mouth and then one into his own.

"Escargot?" I repeated with a slight cringe. Ewe.

"More like escar-no!" Jasper exclaimed as he pushed his dish as far away from him as his arm would reach. "Seriously, where's my cheeseburger?"

He started looking around the room as if someone was actually going to bring him a cheeseburger.

"They aren't that bad, Jazzy," Alice chided as she speared one with her fork and actually started lifting it to her mouth.

I made a face and Jasper gasped.

"Alice, no! Do _not_ put that in your mouth!"

"That's not what you said last night, Hubby."

"Alice!" I choked on my sip of margarita and Edward's eyes grew to the size of silver dollars at little Alice's crude joke.

"Good one," Aro's lady said as she reached over and high fived Alice. Huh, her and Emmett would have gotten along had she not been around when he was consumed soley with bedding his wife.

Jasper wasn't having any of the comedy though. He snatched the fork from Alice's hand and held it above his head.

"Jasper, give that back! It's my food and I want to eat it."

"No, Alice. I cannot let the mouth that I love eat bugs."

"You're over reacting. I've eaten escargot a lot and you've kissed my mouth plenty of times."

"Well it ends now! Either you promise me you'll never eat snails again or... or we don't move to Los Angeles."

Wait, what?

"Jasper, that's crazy, and stupid. You want to move just as much as I do. Snails in my mouth won't change that."

Wait. _What?  
_  
"That's how passionate I am about you not eating the gross-cargot, Alice. Snails or LA. You choose."

"Wait…" I began.

"What?" Edward finished.

Apparently the fiancé and I were on the same "What's all this talk about moving to LA?" page.

"Oh yeah, Jasper and I are planning on moving to Los Angeles next month. You know, to be with you guys. We were going to formally announce it tonight, but then everyone got all wasted and ruined it. Jasper, give me my fork back."

"Alice, no! We can't move if I give you the fork back!"

"You guys are… You're moving back? To Hollywood?" I barely whispered, too in awe to believe that this was actually happening. I hadn't accidentally gotten drunk again and passed out into a very realistic, wonderful dream, had I?

"That's the plan, unless Alice wants to ruin everything by being gross."

"Jasper Cullen, do not, under any circumstances call me gross again."

"So next month everyone will be back in Los Angeles again. Except for me," Edward rationed, dropping his eyes to the table as his sentence ended.

Great. Now Sullen Cullen was back.

I ran my fingers through his hair and tried to wrap my head around everything that was happening.

"Stop pouting, Ed. We'll still be there when you get back from being a rockstar. That's what moving is all about, man."

Jasper was still holding the fork above his head as he consoled his brother but Alice and Jasper were no longer fighting over it. All attention was now on Edward and his sad, table gazing eyes.

"_Edwardo_, I'm turning in for the evening so that you may all have this conversation. Remember how much we love you on the tour."

Aro stood up to lead his lady out of the room. He patted Edward on the shoulder then winked at me and placed the bowler hat on my head as he passed by, letting me know in his own way that he knew Edward was over reacting and didn't take offense to his sadness over being on tour. He grabbed a handful of the balloons Jasper had collected from the chapel and brought into the banquet hall, then he and his lady of the night disappeared down the hallway.

"Edward, hey, look at me," Alice said suddenly, sapping her fingers around Edward's face and sitting up straighter.

When Edward looked up she smiled.

"You need to go back to Europe and not be sad about what you're missing over here, ok? We all love you and want you to live your dream. Jasper and I will be around when you get back, and we'll be done moving so you'll get out of having to lift any boxes or listen to Emmett sing his moving song."

That made all of us smile and my heart brightened as Edward's face did.

"Yeah kid, perk up. No pouting about touring Europe allowed. What an Edward thing to whine about."

Jasper smirked at his brother and he brought his glass up to his face and took the last swig of margarita. Edward smirked back and threw an ice cube at him.

"I do not whine," he defended.

Alice, Jasper and I laughed pretty hard after that because whining was pretty much all Drunk Edward did. All that led to was Alice snatching the fork from Jasper, him yelling "gross!" after she popped it into her mouth, and Edward asking me a quabillion times if he really did whine too much.

We sat at the table for a while longer, Alice and I discussing her and Jasper's move at length while the boys played "name that tune" with silverware and over turned glasses.

Turns out Alice's father invested in a small boutique for Alice that went up for sale on Melrose, Alice's favorite area in Los Angeles to shop. Alice was doing the unthinkable, dropping out of school to start her own line in her own store. It wasn't that crazy in this situation, though. With an investor like Mr. Brandon and talent like Alice's there was really no way this plan could go bad.

It was ridiculous how happy this news made me. We were all going to be in Hollywood again. Well, almost all. Edward would be away for the first few months of Alice and Jasper's return. But I could handle that. I had to.

We decided it was time to go when Jasper started singing the theme song to "A Chorus Line" again, this time using the escargot to actually form a chorus line and join him.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him as we walked back to our hotel and our room. He and Jasper were singing "Sweet Caroline" and Alice was skipping as she held Jasper's hand. We'd never stand out as odd balls on the Vegas Strip, but I still reveled in our uniqueness, loving that this was the way we were together, ever since the beginning.

When Edward and I got back to our room I got into my pajamas and climbed into bed as he took a shower.

I felt my eyes drifting closed and fought the urge to sleep with everything I had. I didn't want to miss any more moments with Edward than I had to. He was leaving the next evening and I was already internally freaking out about it.

My hand drifted up to lightly pull on a strand of hair and I curled my legs into my body.

The next thing I knew, I was being woken up with a kiss. A very warm, sensual, wonderful kiss.

"I missed you," he whispered to me.

The lights were off but our curtains were open. The many flashing lights from the strip were lighting up Edward's face in the most amazing way. He looked dark and colorful and alluring.

"You haven't gone anywhere," I responded. _Yet.  
_  
He sighed and kissed me again, then rested his forehead to mine and sighed again.

"Come with me, Bella."

I closed my eyes and groaned.

"I have already told you 'no' so many times, Edward-"

"Well then stop. I want you with me. Always."

He moved his face a bit to the side and started ghosting his lips across my cheek bone.

"I feel the same, but going to Europe with you just isn't realistic."

"Reality is a fallacy," he murmured as his lips moved closer to my jaw.

"That doesn't even make sense," I retorted with my eyes still closed. His lips were magical. And persuasive. But I knew what he was doing, and I couldn't let it work.

"Still. It sounded good," he said to my skin.

I felt him smile and I giggled a little bit for his benefit. His mouth moved lower, to my neck, and I thought that Edward being stubborn about me going to Europe wasn't turning out to be a bad thing at all.

"Bella, I need you with me."

"You did perfectly fine on your own the last 3 months."

"No. I didn't. I had an excellent time, yes. But I want to have an even better time with you. With the woman I love, and adore, and," he paused to suck on my neck a little bit, making me gasp. "Worship."

I let my hand drift to his hair and I twisted it in, letting it tangle into the messy locks.

"This conversation isn't going to go anywhere, Edward. I want to be there with you too, of course I do. But I have a job I need to be around for. And the planning of a certain wedding we are supposed to have."

"Alice can plan the wedding and your job can be replaced," he said quickly as he trailed his tongue along the hem of my sleeping dress thing that I was wearing again, sans knee socks.

Man, he was really serious about this. Him and his tongue. And I wanted to give him what he wanted, I did. But I couldn't just drop everything and leave. I liked the life I was forming in Hollywood. I loved my job and the routine I was falling into again. I wanted to do good at the theatre, move up possibly. The only thing currently missing from my life in California was him, and eventually he would be there with me to fill in all the gaps his absence left in my life.

"I don't want to replace my job. I want to _do_ it. Well. I love the theatre. When you get back you can come see it and you'll know why."

"I hate the theatre. It's keeping you away from me."

He looked up at me and pouted. It wasn't fair, and it almost broke me. He must have been taking lessons from Alice.

He inched his way back up to my face and kissed me again, slowly and wetly.

"I hate the oceans and the sky and the continents. I hate everything that's going to keep you away from me for another 3 months."

I traced his perfect features with my finger and nodded a long.

"Me too. But I love you more than I hate them."

"Bella, I love you so much. Come with me."

I closed my eyes and his arms tightened around me. One slipped down and moved under the fabric of the sleep dress to caress my skin.

"I can't. I don't have the money, and I don't want you to pay for it. I need to keep getting things established in LA. I'll let you take me to Europe after we're married and every cent of yours is legally mine also. When we have time to do touristy things and be by ourselves. We need to do this right, Edward. I can't let you spend your money on this, and I cannot just up and leave my job behind."

"Everything I have, everything I am is already yours, love. We can go _back _after we're married. I'll call the theatre and explain. Just come wi-"

"Edward, please stop asking me. It's breaking my heart to say no to you so many times. Please."

We laid there and stared at each other for a few long, silent moments, both on opposite ends of the agrument, both painfully stuck in our need to win.

Finally, after I started to tear up from having to look at the pained expression in his eyes for so long, his intesity softened and his resolve broke. He nodded once and kissed me again, this time more desperately.

"I will be counting down the seconds," he said into my mouth. "And I'm taking my ring again."

I started chuckling softly into the kiss and he joined me.

"You bet your ass you are. And you're wearing it every single day."

We laughed and kissed a lot after that, and slept very little. The night was wonderful, laced in sadness of what was to come but overshadowed with the extreme amount of love we've always had between us.

I woke up the next day to Edward grumbling and his phone ringing with the default song.

"Garrett?" he asked without saying hello.

I wrapped myself around his free arm and tucked my head into his shoulder. Stupid Garrett waking us up. Stupid band mates. He's still mine for 12 more hours!

"Yes, I'm still in Vegas. Aro and I fly back tonight, I emailed you the itinerary. Wait, what time is it there?.... Oh. Where are you?..... Forks? Why?...

My eyes opened and I looked up to see a very confused looking Edward.

Garrett was supposed to be in Spain, not Forks.

"Oh my – Garrett, I'm so sorry. Tell Kate… what?... Oh... No! That's perfectly fine, it's understandable, either of us would do the same… of course I'm sure, don't be ridiculous.... I can't imagine. Please tell Kate I'm sorry… All right. I'll let everyone know. Just keep in touch… If you need anything let us know… All right. Good bye."

He hit the end call button and silently set his phone back on the night stand.

"What was that about?" I asked as I slid my hand down his arm and took his hand in mine.

"Um, something came up," Edward sighed as he ran his free hand hand through his hair. He looked own at me and smiled weakly, in a sad manner.

"The rest of the tour is, for the time being, or possibly for good, cancelled."

* * *

**You know how it goes, peeps. Hit or miss?**

**I know the last chapter had mixed reviews, so it will be interesting to see what this one gets. Is Car a litle nervous? Maybe. I don't like letting you guys down. Hopefully I've done good! haha... I had fun with it at least :)**

**A few things worth mentioning:**

**-IEWIS and MMM are up for a few awards. Details are on my profile if you want to vote and - or take a looksie at the other noms :) **

**-My one shot, _Pretendre Desir Amour_, won 3rd place in the Pretend Date Contest it was written for. Thanks to all who read and voted for it. It will become a full length story after MMM ends. It's very different form IEWIS Land, so I'm very grateful the support is still strong. **

**-We are almost done here, just a warning. A few more chapters and MMM is over. I'm as sad as you are, but it will be good. It has been great! I'm thinking there will be no more than 25-28 chaps. **

**All right, enough from me. Anoher update is coming soon :)**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	22. Across the Sea

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine**

**A/N: This is Chapter 22. I'm going to be interested in your responses. IEWIS Land loves you all very, very much.**

**P.S. This was supposed to be an authentic EPOV Saturday, but my computer decided to plot against my plans. So you are getting it now, haha. Sorry. I tried :)**

* * *

Chapter 22 - Across the Sea

EPOV

It took me just about 15 minutes to get Bella to stop jumping on the bed. At first she was only going to do a few jumps, you know, "for good measure". Then Alice entered the room, saying something on her way in about wondering if Bella had borrowed her airplane jacket, which was not something I'd been aware actually existed until I met Alice. Soon after that Jasper came in, wondering where Alice had gone to. He stopped short when he heard the sound of two grown women giggling like children.

It should have ended when Jasper threw Alice over his shoulder and marched out of the room with her, but no. Aro came in just as Jasper and Alice were leaving, encouraging my Bella in her jumping endeavors by joining her on the bed with delighted squeals of his own.

I hid in the bathroom for a few minutes, letting my friends have their light hearted fun while I stood in front of the mirror, trapped in my endless thinking. Every one of Bella's beautiful laughs seeped through the door and into my hidey-cave, finally making me realize that I probably just needed a good dose of her to help shake the mood I was slowly slipping into. I was fighting the bad mood, I had a lot to be happy about, but there were plenty of things to cloud my brain. Delayed tours, sad friends, misplaced dreams, conflicting needs...

I shook my head and opened the door to the bathroom, breaking my sanctuary apart and putting an abrupt end to the spiral of thoughts. I was not the over-thinking, brooding, Holeward of the past. Or at least I was not trying to be.

Aro was reluctant to leave the room, of course, and only did so after I warned him that Emmett was probably raiding his room's mini bar while it was unguarded, and he would not have the "fun little bag of candy beans" to take on the plane if he didn't go protect them straight away.

Bella was rather tuckered out when I finally caught her around the waist and fell to the bed with her middle wrapped in my arms.

"Are you quite done, love?" I murmured with an amused laugh, letting the sheer Bellaness of her evoke the smile I couldn't find in the bathroom.

She sighed and giggled and used her hands to lightly fluff the white comforter the poofed around us.

"I guess I am. I'm going to miss this room. I love this room. And this bed. I should have jumped on it much earlier."

She pouted a little bit, forcing my attention to her lips, but the rest of her features did not look sad in the slightest.

We were all packed and ready to go since our group was slated to leave Vegas in just under an hour. Everyone was heading back to their respective homes. Mom and dad to Forks, Rosalie's parents to New York, Jasper and Alice to Seattle, Rose, Emmett, Bella, and myself to Los Angeles. Well, Aro was an exception, I suppose. He was flying to Seattle with Alice and Jasper before catching his flight to Spain the following day. He wouldn't technically be home until then, and I honestly didn't quite feel like I was going home, either. Home was such a fleeting term to me these days.

Forks would always be my first home. It was the home you feel even when you are settled in somewhere else. The place you take with you as you grow and change, because it's the place you were first yourself. The place your parents keep up while you're away.

Los Angeles, I suppose, would be my second, real home, simply because of what it meant to me. I definitely felt comfortable there, and Bella was there now so that would seal me to it forever. Or at least as long as she would be there. But it didn't feel like the home it used to be. Not yet. I was still in tour mode despite the hiatus we were being forced to take, and that life had started to feel a lot like "home" these days.

I wasn't too worried about my feelings of displacement, though. I hadn't been back to LA since the sorrowful departure we all endured the year prior, but something told me I would feel back "at home" the second I stepped foot in the southern California area again. So much had happened there. So much had been found... I was postitive the feeling of belonging would hit me again once I returned and settled in with Bella and the rest of our group.

But that was all up in the air because of the pending status of the tour. We still had yet to hear from Garrett on whether or not we could commence after a few week's break. While I understood his need to take this situation one day at a time, not knowing what state Kate would be in from day to day, I couldn't help but feel restless about the whole thing.

I couldn't get excited about getting settled in Los Angeles if I knew I was going to be leaving it for 2 more months, and not only it, but Bella. I couldn't be excited about leaving her no matter what, but I couldn't help feeling disappointed at the idea of my (possibly final) musical adventure coming to an end, either. I felt alive when I played like I did on tour. LA was where I would make my life with Bella, but I had no guarentees of what that life would mean for me career-wise. It was unnerving to think that I could be done with music in any serious way after the tour. Or, depending on Garrett, now...

"You're sad," Bella sighed, breaking her faux-pout and my endless parade of thoughts as she traced my lips with a finger and furrowed her brow at me.

"No, I'm not sad," I sighed back, only kind of lying and grabbing her finger to kiss the tip of it. "I'm just thinking."

"Those two aren't often separated when it comes to you, Edward. Talk to me. Are you sad for Kate? For tour?"

Her voice and happy demeanour dropped a bit as the sentence fell from her mouth. She knew me very well and her suspicions were bringing her down.

"I am sad for Kate, but you and I both know she's strong enough to get through this. I've known her family my whole life, and they're resilient. They'll stay as positive as possible for each other."

I shrugged a bit and let my head drop onto her stomach where I could still look her in the eye. They always let me see so much, but never enough.

"Yeah, I know Kate's going to be fine. She told me so when I spoke to her, actually. And I know better than to think she can't handle a tough situation. I'm still sad for her, because I care about her, but there's not really much we can do, unfortunately."

I nodded in agreement as Bella's fingers started to weave through my hair, instantly calming all of the strung out nerves I had.

I stared at her in silence as she stroked my scalp and stared back lovingly. A bit more of the happiness faded from her eyes as she studied me.

"Tour. You're sad about that," she accused softly.

"Well, yes."

"But it's not definitely over. It may just be postponed."

"That's true. We'll loose at least a month, though."

"And thinking of that makes you sad."

I stared at her for a few heavy seconds and then twisted my mouth into a sad half smile.

"Yes."

"And I'm guessing that all morning you've been circling your thoughts around and around, measuring the pros and cons of the tour being delayed. Or cancelled. Or whatever happens."

"You know me so well," I responded dryly with the pathetic excuse for a smile still lingering.

Bella sad half smiled back at me before closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"I wish that I could turn off your thoughts for you sometimes. Or just give your brain basic cable so you didn't have so many subjects to flip through and think about. Though the music channel would still be one of your mind's basic parts, so we'd probably be having this conversation anyway. It's such a big part of you're basic programing. Right along with the Family channel and the Bella channel."

She smiled at me in a very real way then, but a signifigant amount of the happiness she'd be exuding ever since she'd found out Kate was going to be all right was definitely missing. And I'd done that, taken it from her. Me and my selfish want to be across the ocean, living a silly dream I'd had before I even knew a Bella existed. Still, she was right. It was so much a part of me, just as much as my family or my love for her, there was no real way for me to not at least mourn a little bit over the lost time on tour. This "music channel" in my brain was just a basic piece of Edward Cullen, not to be turned off or cancelled.

I hated that I couldn't combine the 2 "channels" I loved so much, or at least endulge in them at the same time, with the proper attention to each. Bella's channel could be musical, couldn't it? She loves musicals. Her and Drunk Jasper would be in heaven on the musical Bella channel.

"I'm sorry," I sat up and sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, trying to wipe away all my silly thinkings with the motion. "There's no use thinking about the tour right now. We have no idea what's going to happen. I don't want to waste my time with you being like this. Yeah. I'm fine."

I flashed her what I felt to be a convincing smile and tugged a piece of her hair playfully to try and lift the suddenly morose mood.

"I didn't mean for you to write if off like that, Edward. You're allowed to be worried or sad about the lost time on your. I'd be worried if you weren't. I'd be so un-you. I guess _I'm_just excited to have you around for another month so it's kind of hard to be sympathetic. I'm excited to have you in LA with me again. I know you like your music channel, and I do too. It's one of the things I love most about you, so please don't think I want you to hide it from me. I'm just a little obsessed with the thought of you not leaving."

She had sat up as well and was now looking at me pleadingly, as if I could ever really hold anything about me away from her or not be interested in being around her more too. I mean, I practically begged the woman to dismiss her entire life and come with me to Europe for 3 months less than 24 hours ago!

I decided to stop being so _myself _about the situation and turn things around. She was right, we had more time together now and that was excellent. It was perfect. I needed to get that original happiness back in her eyes and voice. I needed to return what she deserved to have.

I rolled over and scooped her up in my arms playfully, turning us so that she was resting on top of me. We settled in to the new position just after a short squeal left her mouth, her surprise at my sudden attack apparent in her beautiful eyes.

"I do like my music channel, you're right. But I love my Bella channel much more than any of the others. It's silly really. I might just turn my mind to that channel and then throw the remote control away. Because the Bella station has everything I need."

I kissed her jawline tenderly and smiled, loving how her skin felt so right touching my lips.

"The Bella station is happy to share you with the others, Edward, but it's good to know I have most of your needs met right here."

She touched her nose to mine and smiled widely as I began to shake my head.

"No, Bella, not most of my needs, I said _everything_. As long as I have you the other things will fall into place."

I pecked her lips and smiled, realizing the truth of my words as they fell from my mouth. I winked at her and tickled her sides, hoping I redeemed myself and earned her happiness back. One look in her laughing eyes told me I had.

"You_ so_ have me, Cullen. And you'll have your tour, too. If not after this next month, then someday. And maybe by then I won't be such a freaking baby about you leaving me for it, so you won't have to deal with my crazy evil outbursts while you're away."

We both chuckled as I hugged her closer to my body. We were doomed to wander this topic aimlessly, Bella and I.

Because I would never be content with my 2 loves being separate entities, my Bella and my music. They would consume me and break me because they both lived in my veins and provided my pulse. They got along and understood each other, motivated and captivated each other, but the 2 could never be 1 and that would always be my downfall. I'll always have to sacrifice a bit of one to fulfill the needs of the other... and this would always prove to be difficult.

But Bella would always be with me, I knew that, and the music would always continue to beat in my heart as long as she stood by my side. It was all worth it to have both of them in my life, even if paying attention to the rhythmic beats of my heart made Bella a tid bit moody when I had to run off to Europe to chase it.

She wanted to hold me close_ and_ watch me run after my dreams. I needed to chase after songs_ and_ spend my whole life following her around with my heart.

And, honestly, I couldn't see her loving me any other way, because then I wouldn't truly be me, would I? I wouldn't dream of her being any different than she is. So although chasing her and worrying about our relationship had taken precedent in the last year of my life, that part of my heart was settled. We had each other forever, and now my head was making room for the things I'd worried about before her: my future and my passion, and the tango the 2 always did since the world definitely isn't privy to making the dreams of every young musician come true.

It was all rather Garrett-esque of me to be thinking about, truthfully, which made me laugh to myself. If that boy wasn't currently in our hometown supporting Kate as she delt with her mother's newest news of being diagnosed with breast cancer, I would be collaborating with him on turning this frustration into art. It'd be genius.

My phone broke me out of my thinking, the shrill sounds of the mexican hat dance making both Bella and I jump.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone as we both laughed at ourselves.

"Yes, Aro?"

"Hola Edwardo!"

"Alice, why are you calling me on Aro's phone?" I asked with a small grunt sounding laugh.

"We traded phone for the day. Are you and Bella done cuddling and crying, or whatever it is you're up to? Rose and Em are done having breakfast with her parents so we need to get going."

I rolled my eyes at our friend and chuckled as I sat up with Bella.

"Yes, we're ready to leave. And we weren't crying."

"Well, _I_ wasn't at least," Bella teased as she poked me in the side and jumped off the bed.

I shook my head as Alice laughed and commanded us to meet them in the lobby within seconds. Apparently Rosalie was already sitting in the car alone, just waiting for Bella and I to make our way to the lobby.

"Alice seems overly eager to start moving," I noted as I picked up mine and Bella's duffel bags and perched open the door for her with my foot.

"I bet. I'm probably overly eager for them to start moving. And to get moved myself. Do you really think we are going to find somewhere to live in the next month?"

I nodded as we started walking down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Of course we are. If I do end up completing the last 2 months of the tour then I want you moved in a place that belongs to _us_ by the time I leave. I'm making it a priority to ensure you don't have to live with the newest installment of the Cullens alone. I refuse to leave you unarmed in the middle of Emmett's re-entrance into the Sexiverse."

"That's a good point. I suppose I could just crash on Romeo and Juliet's couch if I had to. Though, judging from the stories they always attempt to tell me, that's not a safe zone in the Sexiverse either."

She shuddered and I laughed as we entered the elevators and the doors dinged shut. I felt a wicked smile take over my features as I thought of mine and Bella's grand entrance into Emmett's warped, dirty universe.

"Don't worry, love," I said quietly into Bella's ear, even though we were completely alone. "In just a few months we'll be the Cullen division to avoid. Don't expect any visitors. For months."

Bella laughed breathily and gripped my forearm tightly but took a small step away from me as the trademark blush stained her cheeks.

My smile grew much larger.

Yes, the Bella channel certainly was enough for me, should the other channels ever forcefully be taken away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The drive back to Los Angeles was long because Emmett kept making crude jokes and stopping for ice cream at all of the gas stations, and Rosalie was being strange. She sat silently in the front seat, holding Emmett's hand but never turning her attention to the back seat where Bella and I sat to do more than roll her eyes or briefly throw an icy comment over her shoulder.

We hadn't seen much of Emmett and Rosalie since they fled their own reception, so I wasn't sure what to make of her new demeanor. Her and Emmett didn't appear to be fighting in the slightest, but she hadn't really said more than 5 words since Bella filled her and Emmett in on the plans we had for the probable month or so I would be in LA before I maybe left for Europe again.

It was odd but nobody adressed it. Bella was fighting sleep since we hadn't gotten much the night before, and Emmett was, well, Emmett. So he was oblivious, either on purpose or not, I wasn't sure.

"It's not my fault my body temp rose a thousand degrees and I need something internal to help cool it off," he defended when Bella and I questioned why we were stopping for a 4th time on the 5 hour drive home. "But my temperature is the only thing I have rising these days," he added loudly as he winked at Rosalie.

He opened the door to the car and exited as Bella groaned into my shoulder and I shook my head, trying to rid myself of any mental images threatening to creep their way in.

"Honestly Rose, when we get home I'm dropping my stuff off in my room and then heading out to find an apartment to move into _tonight_. He's more, um, feisty, than I anticipated."

Bella shook her head and I chuckled quietly but silently agreed that we needed to get out of the line of fire, and fast.

"Honestly Bella, I don't blame you," Rosalie replied bluntly as she stared directly out the windshield.

Bella groaned again and Rosalie laughed but the sound was strained. I cringed a little. Rosalie and Emmett were not going to hide their physical love now that they had given themselves freedom to express it once again. We really did need to get out of that apartment quickly.

"So what's your actual plan now, Edward?" Rosalie asked as she actually turned a bit in her seat and flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking me in the eye for the first time since we'd left Sin City. "Do you know the exact date you are bailing again, or will it be last minute? You better be around for the real ceremony. And to help Bella find an apartment."

Her eyes narrowed a little bit and I felt like rolling my eyes at her cold demeanor.

"I'll be around for at least a month, no matter what. By that time Garrett will know if he needs to stay with Kate or not. I'll either go back to Europe for the remaining 2 months, or it will be completely cancelled and I won't go anywhere."

I shrugged looked down at my hands, trying to keep things light on my end so Rosalie didn't have anywhere to go with her odd, attacking attitude.

Rosalie scoffing broke me from my concentration of my hands.

"If you end up staying you're going to pout for months on end, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, a bit taken aback by her abrasive tone. It could be passed of as teasing in a sense, yes, but there was a definite undercurrent of malice that I wasn't anticipating or appreciating.

"I'm just wondering if you'll pull another Holeward stunt if you don't get your way about the tour. You were so quick to up and leave last time, it's clearly where you'd rather to be."

She spread a beautiful smile on her face as she held my gaze, but it was ruined by the ugliness of her tone.

Her eyes dashed very quickly to a seemingly sleeping Bella, who's head was still resting on my shoulder.

"Rose, don't be like that," Bella mumbled through a frown without opening her eyes as if she'd felt Rosalie turn a bit of this onto her.

"I was just asking Edward a few questions," Rosalie replied sweetly as Emmett approached the vehicle and she started turning her body back to the front of the car.

Emmett opened his door and broke the conversation up before I had any chance to respond. He was very excited about the mud flap stickers he'd found in the gas station and wanted to stick on his jeep.

I tried not to over react with my emotions. I tried very hard to keep everything about me in check after we began driving again and I had time to really think on what Rosalie implied with her "few questions".

It was very evident she felt less than happy about my situation, but not for the same reasons Bella and I would feel that way. She seemed to be convinced I would act selfishly either way the tides turned for me.

Wasn't I allowed to chase a dream, maybe be a little selfish just one more time before marriage and go on this tour? Of course Bella was my top priority. Everyone knew that, especially Bella. So wasn't that enough? Were my friends really harboring negative judgement about me behind my back?

I couldn't believe that they would. Our relationships weren't like that. Bella and I had everything figured out between us so it was a closed issue as far as I was concerned. No matter what Rosalie Cullen had to say about it.

I sighed and rested my head back on the seat as I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep away the rest of the thoughts. Perhaps Rosalie would drop it over the month or so that I was around. She certainly couldn't remain in this state of mind if Bella and I were physically in front of her, functioning perfectly fine.

Bella's small hand reached out and grabbed mine, squeezing it in what I took as reassurance and calming me down considerably. I slipped into broken car-sleep soon after and only woke up what felt like mere minutes later when Bella shook me gently and pointed out the bright while letters of the Hollywood sign as they sat upon the hills, welcoming me home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I still don't understand why she's mad at me," I huffed as the mattress fell into place.

Emmett's giant form fell on top of it and and he shrugged.

"She's a woman. F'k if I know why she's as upset as she is."

"It's because she's worried for B," Jasper offered as he leaned against the door frame of mine and Bella's new bedroom.

"There's no reason to worry, though, Bella is fine," I defended through gritted teeth.

Rosalie was pushing it. We'd been back in Hollywood for about 3 weeks and things hadn't changed from the way they were in the car on the way home from Las Vegas.

Well, no, they had. They were worse.

Rosalie took to making snide remarks to me about leaving every chance she got. The formal ceremony her and Emmett finally had wasn't even an exception to the bad attitude. The "official" wedding was beautiful. It was an event that consisted of everything anyone would expect Rosalie to have at her Alice-planned wedding. But I wasn't able to enjoy it as much as I should have. It made me that much more grateful for our unorthodox ceremony in Vegas and the actual good memories I had from it. At least then the bride of the wedding I was physically standing up to support would look me in the eye and say more then 5 icy words to me at a time.

My plan to let Rosalie's problem pass clearly wasn't working. No one was really dealing with it either. Bella either dismissed the comments entirely or assured me when we were in private that they meant nothing. Emmett never got involved at all while Jasper and Alice had all sorts of colorful commentary, none of which was helpful.

I was being a coward and taking it all in stride, not wanting to upset things within our group, and also not knowing how to approach the subject since Rosalie scared me a little bit.

"It doesn't matter if Bellarina needs people to worry about her or not. If Rosie thinks something's wrong she's not going to hide it. That's just how she is."

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, feeling like this whole ordeal was utterly ridiculous. Because it was.

"Why didn't any of this come up when I left the first time, if it's such a big problem?" I asked. "Bella and I did extremely well the first 3 month considering how much potential for disaster we had."

"You left with like, a second's notice the first time, bro. We were all sort of shocked. When would anyone have said anything?" Emmett asked, making a point and in doing so, pushing my anger further. It wasn't my fault Garrett called me last minute with the news of the tour.

"Well, it's none of your business anyway. It's between Bella and I, and we're fine with the way things are."

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?" Emmett arched an eyebrow and stared at me accusingly. Annoyingly.

"Because I want answers for the way I've been treated and you're the only one that has any insight as to what crawled up Rosalie's ass."

That was too much apparently. Emmett sat up and looked me straight in the eye.

"Watch it, Eddie. That's the wifey you're speaking about."

His words were playful enough to not be dangerous, but his tone was hinting at the seriousness that was just around the corner, should this conversation progress.

I ran my hand through my hair and tried to clear my head a bit. There wasn't enough time to worry about it in reality, even though I'd been giving it a lot of time in my head. We were all so busy these days it wasn't very often I was in the same room with the Ice Queen for an extended period of time anyway, which was good. With Bella and I's rush to move out and Alice and Jasper's rush to move in we hadn't been around the group that much in the past 2 weeks. Our lives were a blur of packing boxes and empty rooms.

"I'll drop it from now on, unless I speak to Rosalie directly. I'm sorry I brought it up again. Thank you both for helping me today. Bella and I really appreciate it. I'm sure I'll see you soon," I announced, effectively dismissing both of my brothers. There was no need to talk this thing in circles, but I couldn't be around them and pretend I wasn't upset. Emmett had to stand by his wife and Jasper couldn't really form an opinion since he wasn't directly involved at all. I needed to confront Rose if I wanted this to be over. Again the fear of that confrontation crept in as I followed the guys to our front door and held it open as they passed through.

"No problem, man," Jasper said, throwing a brief smile in my direction.

"You owe me some moving help when I take over the restaurant from Puck and move into my Beverly Hills mansion," Emmett joked as he threw me a fist pound and winked, letting me know that him and I were ok, despite his need to defend his Anti-Edward wife.

I smiled at both of them and shut the door, then turned around to try and asses what needed to be done in order to keep busy. I had a few hours to get things together before Bella arrived. We found a clean, small condo on Wilshire Blvd, only a few blocks from Emmett and Rose and 10 minutes from Alice and Jasper. The mattress Emmett and Jasper helped me bring up the stairs marked the last of our things that needed to be moved in. We were officially home, and even though we weren't unpacked it felt nice. Having this place with Bella felt _right_. It was a perfect find for us, and in a price range we would be able to afford with Bella's salary at the theatre and my, well, whatever kind of income I could find once I got back.

The jury was still out on what Edward Cullen was going to do to get his act together after tour. Which was almost positively happening now.

My phone rang just as the thought of tour hit me again, as if Garrett knew where my head was at.

"Garrett, good to hear from you."

"Likewise, Edward. I trust you are doing well back in your California arena."

I chuckled a little bit and nodded as I replied.

"Yes, things are going really well. Bella and I are officially moved in to our own place, even if it doesn't really look like it yet since every where I look there are boxes. I got your text about the tour. Do you care to elaborate?"

His text had been vague and brief, and I wasn't quite sure what to make of it, though it got my hopes up.

_Don't unpack quite yet, Edwardo. The tides may be moving us across the sea once more_ is not a very detailed explanation, but it's all I'd heard from my Garrett since the day he phoned in Vegas with the bad news about Kate's family.

"It looks like things are going to be ok around here, so Kate's letting me be a free bird once again. She's going to be spending a lot of time around the house taking care of her mother for the next few months until her sister gets back from Russia, so she's insisting I get back on the road while she'll be occupied."

"She doesn't want you to stay around Forks?" I asked, knowing it was pointless because if she truly did Garrett would in a heartbeat.

"She needs this time with her mom, actually. This shook them pretty good. I know when to back up a little bit. Right now her family just needs to get adjusted to their new way of life. They'll find their new groove and then I'll slip in and do my part when she's gotten time to readjust."

I felt rather blown away that Garrett and Kate seemed to have everything so figured out compared to my neck of the woods and my immediate group of people, and they were dealing with a fatal disease. Why couldn't our crazy family let things be that simple? Why did I have to deal with a scornful scorpion woman that, just days ago, was nothing more than one of my very best friends?

"You guys really have it together. I'm happy for you. You know, considering."

"Thanks Cullen. So, this means that I'll be seeing you in about a week's time! Are you ready to get back to the European masses? I spoke to Aro today and every thing's still booked for the last 2 months. Let's paint Norway red, kid!"

"Yes, lets," I agreed with a wide smile and a tight heart.

He bid me farewell (literally saying those words) and I hung up my phone before falling onto the Love Sac in a bit of defeat.

I felt lighter and heavier all at once.

I was still getting my chance to finish the over seas tour and live a lifestyle I've always wanted to experience. I was able to come back to Bella for a while and help her get more settled in Los Angeles. I'd had an adventure in Las Vegas that could not be recreated, and though my friends in Forks faced hard times they were not defeated. There was so much to feel happy about. And I did.

I sat in the Love Sac smiling like an idiot for a few seconds before my phone dinged, signaling a text message.

_All moved in?_

Ah yes. Here was the heavy part. Bella.

**_Yes ma'am. I'm sitting on the Love Sac now, in fact. In OUR place :)_**

_I like that. Our place. Our home. Bella and Edward's. Thanks for getting the boys to help. Alice is being the devil right now._

I chuckled to myself as I read her message. The girls were at Ikea buying things only girls think to buy for the apartments and for Alice's boutique. She'd been driving everyone crazy about the interior of her little shop. She could not make up her mind on what she wanted to name it, or "which direction she wanted to go" in terms of interior design. So of course the rest of us only ever spoke to her with paint samples and fabric swatches shoved in our faces during the past few days. Apparently a shopping trip wasn't calming any of that down.

_**I'm sorry, love. Speaking of the devil, is Rosalie in a better mood about yours truly yet?**_

_Rose isn't the devil, Edward. Stop it. It's not that bad._

_**Oh really? Tell her I said hi.**_

I sent the message and got up to grab some pink lemonade as I waited for a response that I knew wouldn't be friendly. Poor Bella and her need to ignore the obvious. I just wanted her to see that I was being attacked and stand by me just as Emmett was standing by Rosalie. She'd been the master of avoidance about the whole thing, probably hoping, as I did, that Rosalie would pull the stick out of her back end and return to normal.

I was thinking that it was possibly time to end that plan, though. After nearly a month one had to recognize that it wasn't going to work that way.

My phone dinged the text alert just as I took the first sip of my favorite beverage, and I smirked into my cup when I read what was displayed across the screen.

_Hi to you, McCandless. Shouldn't you be booking shows in an igloo or something? _

I forwarded the message Rosalie sent from my phone to Bella's and shook my head at Rosalie's newest nick name for me. Chris McCandless was the main character in her newest favorite movie, _Into The Wild_. The woman refused to read the book but she knew the gist of the story from the film.

She now compared me to Chris McCandless, or as she called him, "the man that ran away from the people who loved him just to chase a dream that wasn't worth sacrificing everything for".

She was so pleased with her newest device in cutting me down. She loved the story of _Into The Wild_ but hated McCandless. Ever since she'd made the connection between the 2 of us I'd heard nothing but jokes about touring in Alaska, which is where McCandless always dreamed of traveling to and eventually met his end.

_Ok, she's being annoying with the ITW stuff, but she's joking with you. Rose's just being difficult because she doesn't understand or something. It will all go away with time._

_**It may take longer than you think. She'll be pleased to hear that McCandless won't be around much longer. Garrett called me just now. With news.**_

I hit send and waited for the response, wondering if Rosalie would weasel her way into this conversation even further. My phone rang with Bella's special ring tone and I felt only slightly better than I would had it been "The World You Love" which indicated a call from Rosalie.

"Hello my love," I sighed into the phone.

"Two more months without you is going to suck."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was fuming.

Keeping every emotion in check for the last 3 1/2 weeks had been hard, and now the blonde head of hair in front of me was really pushing my limits. Hard.

"Edward, please, you're going to miss you flight."

I heard Bella's plea, and I normally would have listened to her and just walked away, but I didn't want to leave the apartment like this. I wanted to stay and scream and tell my estranged sister-in-law all of the things I'd been holding in. I wanted to throw Rosalie into a wall and get our old relationship back.

I'd come to say goodbye to everyone. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett hugged me and teased me with various versions of "I won't miss you at all" or "Europe can have you back, we want to exchange you for Aro". That's literally what Alice said as she hugged me, actually.

Rosalie, however, refused to even get up and pretend to have any feelings over my leaving. She sat in her seat, back turned towards where I stood in the living room, and barely managed to wave goodbye over her shoulder.

I hadn't done anything wrong but her attitude towards me had only been getting worse with each passing day, no matter if I actually saw her on that day or not.

And I was finally ready to confront her about it. Maybe knowing I had a very detailed escape to a foreign country is what gave me the courage to finally stand up to Mrs. Scary When She Yells. Whatever it was, it was planting me in my spot until I got her to even pretend she still loved me at all.

"No. I want Rosalie to say goodbye to me properly," I demanded. I did not want to get on the plane with invisible issues building up between me and someone I loved. "This needs to be addressed, now."

Rosalie scoffed and kept her back turned to me as she flipped through the magazine spread before her on Alice and Jasper's breakfast bar.

"Dude, just get gone. She'll cool off in 2 months," Emmett said.

I shot him a disbelieving look then turned my attention back to the issue. I was done with him brushing of his wife's rudeness. Why didn't anyone seem to care how hurt her coldness was making me?

"Rosalie. Please. You're acting like a child with this game of ignoring me. The cold comments I can handle, but this is just juvenile. Get over yourself and give me a hug, at least."

I was hoping my demeaning words would strike a nerve and result in a reaction. We didn't have to play nice right this minute, but I needed some indication that her problem with me wouldn't last forever, and cracking the icy surface was the only plan I had to get to that point.

Pushing buttons worked. She turned around.

"Get over _my_self? Excuse me McCandless, but last time I checked _I_ wasn't the one hoping the pond and leaving behind all of my responsibilities to strut my stuff in front of adoring foreigners. I'm here with my husband, living in real life."

"Look Rosalie, I'm not sure why you are so upset with me, because I certainly am not doing anything wrong here, but it needs to end. Now. You've made it clear you think my leaving for tour isn't the best decision, but this doesn't have anything to do with you-"

"The hell it doesn't have anything to do with me!" she interrupted.

She was animated now, finally giving me more than just the calm, sugary sweet, evil remarks I'd been accustomed to.

"Bella is my best friend, Edward. And this will be the 3rd time I have to watch her stumble through life without you. Because you are choosing something else over her, again. It hurts to watch her hurt, did you ever think of that?"

I was momentarily stunned by her words, because she'd brought Bella into it and that was always my undoing.

Fortunately for me and my lack of a response, Bella was finally provoked enough to jump in.

"Stop it, Rose. This isn't necessary and you know it."

Bella's voice and tone were much more subdued than either of ours, but still forceful. I glanced at her, trying to hold it all together and make sure she was ok at the same time.

"Oh come on, Bella. Man up and tell him how hard this is for you! Our whole friendship with these guys has consisted of Alice and I holding you up when Edward's left you down and out. I know you guys have worked through a lot, I know you love each other, but you have to stop hiding from how much this man controls you!"

My mouth dropped open in surprise and the flood gates opened. She was officially crossing a line. I couldn't believe that our relationship really looked that way. I felt like my whole life had been constructed around doing the best for Bella. Even courting the idea of what Rosalie said about me leaving her down and out made my anger rise.

"You don't know what you are talking about, Rosalie. You have no idea what exactly Bella and I have been through, how dare you judge either of us!"

"Really, Edward? I have no idea? Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I weren't around for the entire Bella and Edward soap opera? Oh, that's right. _We were_. Every damn step of the way we were there, trying to stay out of your way and be supportive. Every time this girl needed to be rescued from where you left her huddled on her bed, or alone in your home town, or here in a near empty apartment, we were here - _are_ here! And you are not."

"Rosie-" Emmett began with a conflicted look on his face, reaching out for her arm that she jerked away.

"No, Emmett, don't get involved if you refuse to speak your mind either way. You know how I feel about this, and I need Edward to know, too. I love you," she continued as she turned her attention back to me, looking straight at me without any trace of love at all in her face,"but I cannot support you as you break off another piece of my friend. I understand music is supposed to be your 'thing' and all, but it's just too damn selfish-""

"Rosalie stop it!" Bella yelled, her eyes growing moist.

My heart broke and I felt paralyzed in my spot. I did not see this coming. I never really entertained the idea of another woman outside of Bella Swan having the ability to break my heart so completely. Now that it was happening, however, I saw that I had given enough of myself to Alice and Rosalie for it to be possible, even if it was in an entirely different fashion.

I was stuck in shock and anguish. Rosalie really thought these things about me. She claimed she loved me, but still found so many faults in my character, and more importantly in the way I loved my Bella. It was devastating to come to terms with, and much more serious an issue that I'd anticipated.

Bella stepped in front of me in a defensive manner, facing Rosalie head on and jutting her chin upwards defiantly.

"Just stop!" she yelled to one of the best friend's she's ever known. "You have no right saying these things to Edward. How he and I deal with our relationship is our business and ours alone. Do not let the closeness of our group cloud that fact. We do not need your judgement. You two aren't perfect if you haven't noticed. You leave him all the time for work. Is that really that different? And where do you get off ranting about how freaking broken I am all the time? It's so good to know the truth Rose. It's just great to see how you really view me. Get off of your high horse, please. Thanks for sticking up for my poor broken heart, but I'm all good on this one. I'm a big freaking girl and I can speak and think for myself."

Rosalie stood stone still and stared Bella down, her eyes widening a bit as Bella's words took shape in the space between them.

"Maybe it sounds a little harsh the way I've been saying it, but you can't always take care of yourself in this. Not when it comes to him Bella. You always put Edward first and you never think of what's best for you."

"What if putting Edward first is best for me? Huh?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and began to respond but Bella wasn't having it. Her wild brown waves shook in front of me as she lost control of her actions and stepped closer to the line that had been drawn between Emmett and Rose and Bella and I. Jasper and Alice sat in the kitchen on the other side of the counter, stunned by what was unraveling before all of us.

"That's not realit-"

"No Rose. We're done here," Bella spoke with cool, stern authority. "Do not ever speak to Edward that way again. Ever. I love our relationship. Yes, we have been through hard times and we may not have always delt with everything the best way, but who has? I would never change anything._ Nothing_. If we don't live up to your standards then that's a damn pity for you. We'll just keep our pathetic little love story clear of your perfect life. It's so good to finally know how weak you really think I am. I guess I always sort of knew you felt this way."

I was taken aback at the venom in Bella's voice. The look on Rosalie's face, shock and indignation all rolled into one, told me she felt the same. Bella stepped around me and I heard her pick up her purse as I stood, stuck in my spot glaring at the people I thought I would never feel anything but love towards.

I wasn't sure if everyone else had remained silent out of shock or agreeance with Rosalie's words, but either way it stung badly that things had gotten so out of control so quickly, and a seam had been ripped in our loving little world.

"Come on, Edward. We're really pushing it with your flight."

The iciness of Bella's tone shook me from my trance and I did one more sweep of the room with my eyes before turning around and following Bella out the door.

"Bella, Edward! Wait," Alice called softly as she jumped off of the kitchen counter and ran towards the door we were opening.

"Alice, don't," Bella breathed. "I don't want to leave angry, but we really can't stay, and I can't stand there and listen to anything else she has to say. This isn't over, but it cannot continue now. I'll call you later. I can't... be here right now."

Alice's little face fell but she nodded slowly. She looked up into my eyes, burning her watery grey ones deep into mine. She reached out and squeezed my hand just as Bella waved a goodbye to the room and took off down the hall, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair.

I looked directly over Alice's head and glared at the scene before me, still trying to recover from the way things had turned. Rosalie was still standing like a vengeful statue in the living room looking like she was determined to believe she was right no matter what. Emmett stood behind her with his head in his hands as his elbows rested on the counter, and Jasper stood halfway between them and Alice, throwing me the most apologetic look I'd ever seen him make.

We were all in various states of shocked it seemed. The group hadn't ever been this tense, hadn't ever been broken like this. I felt sick to my stomach that they all felt like strangers to me suddenly.

"Thank you for the warm send off. Alice, Jasper, I hope you get settled into your life here quickly. Emmett, thank you for all of the extra help you put in with mine and Bella's move. Rosalie. I'm sorry you feel my character is so low. I have nothing to prove to you, and I hope that you never feel as betrayed by a loved one as I do right now. Whatever happens between us, fix things between you and Bella. She really loves you."

I nodded once more to my brothers and left it at that, knowing I didn't have time to really voice my thoughts. I turned quickly and clicked the door shut behind me, effectively running away from the situation now enclosed behind the door. Bella was down the hall, holding the elevator for me and visibly attempting to hold back tears.

I took her in my arms and kissed any area of her face I could get to.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I never knew you felt that way. I won't... I won't go.... if you really do-"

"No. You're going," she interrupted me, surprising me with the smoothness and strength her voice held.

Her hands gripped the back of my shirt even tighter and she pressed a kiss into my chest, directly over my heart through the fabric of Hoodie 2.

"I want you to live your dreams, Edward. Rosalie's right, I do break a little bit every time I have to live without you. But I'd rather live without the real you for a bit than always have a you around that isn't really you. It frustrates me to be away from you, but we aren't so pathetic we can't still live lives while we love each other."

"Thank you, Bella. I'm so sorry for all of this."

As the elevator doors opened she lifted up onto her toes and pressed a soft, loving kiss to my lips.

"Never apologize to me for something you didn't do. Rosalie was out of line, no matter if she was acting out of love or not. I cannot believe she crossed so many lines. You leaving again is merely a catalyst for her revealing her true feelings about me I suppose... and how weak I am."

I hated the way her voice sounded so defeated. I hated Rosalie for making her feel that way. I hated I was leaving Bella in the midst of this upset.

"Please don't let her get into your head, Bella. You are most definitely_ not_ weak. Everything you do has strength, and I love you for it. Promise me right now you will call me if you need me to come back, if things get worse with Rosalie. Or anyone. I'll be back instantly."

I stared directly at Bella as she nodded her promise to me and kissed her temple gently in an attempt to show her how loved she was, for exactly who she was.

We slipped into Bella's car and argued the whole drive to the airport over whether I should say something more to Rosalie, and then if I should really be leaving after everything that had occurred, and lastly about where I put my wedding ring.

I smiled as we stood outside of the airport despite the last hour that we'd just endured, because Bella was slipping my wedding band onto my finger and kissing it with care. "Flying to Spain in the midst of a miserable fight with family" was now officially on the Ring On list.

"Call me if you need anything, anytime, you know that," I said as I clutched her to my body, feeling more and more like the monster Rosalie described earlier.

"I know, Edward. I love you. I do not think those things of you, please don't spend your whole tour brooding over Rosalie's false accusations."

I felt her tremble slightly in my hold and I fought back tears of my own as they stung my eyes. Saying goodbye was harder this time than it was the last, but I promised myself it would be the very last time I'd put either of us through this.

"I love you my Bella," I whispered before kissing her goodbye.

"I love you Edward Anthony."

And with that we parted, both teary eyed and heavy hearted, but knowing that we knew who we were, as individuals and together, and nothing could shake that.

I got a text from her 2 minutes after I entered the check in line and smiled at the tiny words my phone projected.

_Play your heart out on tour, Nick Jonas ;)_

It struck me as ironic that Bella would choose to lighten the mood with none other than Rosalie's classic Jonas Brothers joke, but I enjoyed it all the same. She was proving to me that she really was going to be all right while I was gone by joking, and I knew it in my heart as well.

We were Edward and Bella, and we would continue to take the world on as only we could. Rosalies, and tours, and knee socks, and torn families be damned.

We would always just be _us _and it was nice to know we both stood strong in that. No matter how it looked to the outside world, we'd stand together forever. Even if we had to do it across an entire sea of water and issues.

* * *

**A few things before I go into hiding because of this chapter (haha):**

**- There are new MMM buttons on the zazzle site. Check out the link on my profile :)**

**- Thank you for your love and support. I have an "award" section in my profile now as well, since IEWIS and MMM keep getting recognized. Check it out.**

**Review time! You know how I like it...**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	23. Selfish

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine**

**A/N: Wow, talk about evoking passion in IEWIS Land! You guys came alive last chapter. A few comments from me in regard to the general majority of Chapter 22's reviews:**

**1. Not many of you have ever dated a musician, that's for sure! (haha, Edward's actions are viewed very differently, I think, if you have)**

**2. Team Rosalie has been harboring resentment against IEWIS Edward, and finally let it out. It's good to know that I didn't write her tirade on a view that felt totally out of left field, but I had no idea so many of you thought he was so selfish. **

**3. While, just 2 chapters ago, a majority of people wanted Bell to drop everything and follow Edward to Europe, the numbers have quickly changed, and now following him is the worst choice ever. The totally flip flop of opinion was staggering, actually. **

**I think everything that was said in the reviews was interesting to read, so thank you to everyone who submitted your opinion! I'm glad the last chap evoked such a strong response. Whether I agree with you or not, I'm just happy to see what I write have some sort of effect on your thoughts and conversations :)**

**This chap mixes it up for IEWIS Land.**

**

* * *

Chapter 23 - Selfish**

BPOV

One certainly couldn't say that the second time Edward left me for tour mirrored the first.

Things were so different, on so many levels.

It still hurt to be away from him, and it still felt like a horribly long time, but I still only viewed in in fragments; little clumps of time pin-pointed by not only his voice, but the things I was hiding from. Or pushing away. Or trying to be better for.

I stayed very isolated for the first month. I had way too much to sort out, on my own, without being weak.

EPOV

June 9th.

Aro's onto me, always asking me,"why such the sad face, _Edwardo_?" and Garrett's out of the loop, constantly on the phone with Kate or reading a book he found on cancer patient's auras.

We haven't played a show yet and things aren't the same yet, but I'm holding out that it will all feel better once we get on the road.

Bella's doing really well and that's keeping me going. We haven't mentioned Rosalie since we said goodbye at the airport. I don't think she's spoken to anyone but Alice on the phone, and even that seemed to be an insignifigant conversation. I imagine Alice called relentlessly until Bella gave in, even for a minute or two against her will.

"_Edwardo_, you look dashing in these pictures of the formal wedding!"

Aro just found the facebook pictures of Rosalie and Emmett's real ceremony and is insiting on commenting each and everyone of them. He's asked me 3 times who McCandless is, because that's the name I've been given in all the captions.

BPOV

June 12th.

It's been exactly one week since the blow out with Rosalie. I don't answer the phone for anyone but my mother, Kate, work, and obviously Edward. Not that there's anyone outside of that circle calling me except for Alice.

I spend all of my time at the theatre, getting ready for the next show. I've been staying later and coming earlier for only a week now, and already I'm getting to know more of the people better than before. I'm even going to go out for drinks with a few of them after rehearsal one night. It was interesting to entertain the thought of spending time with people outside of the tight circle I was so used to. Time was just automatically alloted to them in the past, and now... now I had to devote it to other avenues. New friends, unpacking, anything, really, that kept me busy.

I opened the doors to the lobby and looked around at all of the new faces of the people who will make up the crew for the next month's show. Then I did a double take and sort of scowled because Alice Cullen was certainly not going to be running lights or moving set peices, yet there she sat in the middle of everything and every one.

"Forget it Alice, I don't want to talk about it yet," I sighed as she followed me backstage to where I could drop of my purse.

"I don't forget things, Bella, you know that. Just talk to me. I'm not Rosalie."

I flung my purse in a locker and turned to stare down at her and her satisfied smirk.

"I can't do this now, I have to work."

"At least have lunch with me tomorrow or something. I hate that things are so icky between everyone."

"Have you been talking to Rosalie?" I asked as I pulled down on the piece of hair my fingers had found.

"Almost everyday, because she actually answers when I call," she said accusingly. Alice's name and the ignore button on my phone had recently become quite acquainted.

"Well, then you tell her to stop being a self righteous ice princess and the ickiness _can_ all go away."

I held Alice's gaze as she squinted at me and folded her arms over her chest, causing her little silver purse to dangle from her fingers. I noticed it matched her pointed heels perfectly.

"Ok. Clearly you aren't ready to reconcile. But you can't stay away from me, Swan. Lunch. 1:00. Tomorrow. Mel's diner. You can't hide from me."

And with that she clicked off, leaving me with no choice but to have a sit down with my little friend and avoid everything she wanted me to talk about.

EPOV

June 15th.

"So she didn't mention Rosalie at all?"

I scratched the back of my neck as I asked, resisting the urge to pull the tuft of hair that was becoming accustomed to the constant tugging once again.

"Nope. We pretty much just talked about the new show coming into the theatre and how the boutique is coming along. It was... nice."

"Why did you say it that way?"

"Say what, what way?"

I sighed and shifted the phone to my other ear. Bella sounded happy enough, but something was off. I couldn't decide if I was happy that Alice didn't meddle in the Rosalie mess during her lunch with Bella or not. On one hand it wasn't really her business, and on the other it really_ was_, because we were always the 6 of us and everything seemed to have to do with everyone. Bella probably needed her friends now, just as much as I would need them when I got back.

"You said it was 'nice', but the word sounded off. Why?"

She sighed.

"I'm trying to prove to all of them that I'm not weak. Maybe I'm trying to prove it to myself too. Rosalie was mean and wrong to attack you, but not everything she said was exactly untrue."

I swallowed back what I wanted to say, because we'd had the "you're not weak - yes I am" argument too many times already.

"What does this have to do with Alice?"

"I won't feel comfortable around any of them until I feel confident in my not being weak. And I'm still really angry about how the whole thing went down, you know? We were all in that room, and no one stood up or said anything, so for all I know everyone agrees. My stomach turns every time I envision us standing in that living room. Even seeing Alice made me feel that way, so even though she's not pushing it... I think I need space."

I told her I understood then steered the conversation in another direction, hoping that soon she would see herself in any other way than the one Rosalie painted for her.

BPOV

June 17th.

_"Hey Bella. I know you're avoiding me again, and I'm not going to corner you at the theatre or anything, but I'm not happy about it. I just wanted to tell you that I will leave messages for you for as long as you refuse to answer your phone. I'm very good at one sided conversations. I'm still talking to Rosalie, too. She's really sad, Bella. She-"_

I hit erase, then end, and set my phone on the counter.

"Sorry Alice. I have boxes to unpack."

I opened one marked "Edward" and smiled when I started pulling out the first of his thousands of CDs.

EmPOV

June 18th.

"Alice said she won't even answer her calls. She's been leaving messages everyday for 5 days now. Hey, don't put that in there without wrapping it newspaper, Em. She doubts Bella's even listening to any of them."

Rosie rolled her eyes and stirred the noodles in the pot a little harder than necessary. I sighed as I set the picture frame back down to look for some news paper. All I wanted was spaghetti and a happy wife. Instead I had empty boxes for packing, a very sad, very moody wife, and a dwindling relationship my sister.

"Nah, I bet Bellarina's listening to the messages. She's not one to completely shut us out. The love is still there Rosie. Always will be. Everyone's just in shock I think. She'll come around again soon."

"Whatever. I've said my part anyway. It's not like I need to deal with her inability to move on on top of everything else that's going on. It's just too bad she won't get her chance to say goodbye to the apartment."

I nodded my head in agreement, not wanting to get into this argument again. Rosalie knew I thought she owed Bella and Edward an apology. Things got ugly when it got brought up between us, and since Eddie was gone for a bit I figured I wouldn't really push it until then. Rose did have a ton of other stuff she was dealing with, which is why her split decision to move was being allowed. We could afford it, and she seemed to need something like this to keep her mind and time occupied. Plus I wanted Felicia fully in tact for as long as possible, and pushing her to apologize or stay put in this crappy apartment was going to result in violence, I was almost positive.

"Stir the noodles," she said to me over her shoulder as she fled the kitchen for the bathroom.

I did as I was told, knowing full well that I would be opening the bathroom door 5 minutes later to hold her as she cried, just like I had the few times before when this happened.

EPOV

June 20th.

7:02 am (Edward's time):

_"Happy Birthday, Edward! We miss, miss, miss you. Tell Aro I said hi, and that I'll call him tomorrow. I don't want to talk about sad stuff on your B-day, but I hope your doing well and... yeah. I hope things are better by the time you get back. Jazzy loves you!"_

1:15 pm:

_"Bro, you better be f'kin rocking it in Russia or wherever you are. Sorry you're away on your B-day, I hope it's a great one. Miss you around here. Sorry about everything... uh, this shouldn't be done over the freaking phone. We'll talk when get get back. Rose says happy birthday, too. Stay stafe, Eddie."_

1:33 pm:

_Happy Bday! Call me when you can, seriously. You won't believe it, I'm working construction now, so I need to live vicariously. We're jamming when you get home - J_

6:02 pm:

_"You've probably got a million and one birthday messages by now, but we both know mine's the only one that counts, and the only one you'll return. I hope your birthday show is going well! Call me when you get this. I'm going out with people from work tonight, so if you call late I should be up and answer. Did you hear from any of the others today? I've been wondering all day if you have... well we'll talk about it later. Love you. More, more more."_

8:02 pm:

_"Happy birthday my dear boy! Can you hear your father singing in the background? Sorry about that, he found the guitar in the garage the other day and you can only guess what _that's_ been like. We love you and are so, so proud of you. Emmett mentioned something about a fight the other day. I don't want to get involved, so don't make me. You all know what's right. Call me if you need to talk. Not that a 23 year old needs their mommy, but you're my little E and always will be. Send Bella my love as well."_

Avoiding your phone on your birthday is hard. I had to hide it from Aro, who wanted to answer it and make everyone sing the birthday song before they actually got to speak to me. Bella's the only one that called while I was actually on stage, of course.

23 didn't feel different from 22. Which was ironic, considering everything in my life outside of myself felt so entirely changed.

BPOV

June 23rd.

_"Bella, you're going to want to answer my phone calls soon. I know something you're going to want to hear about."_

Doubt it.

Erase. End. Coutner.

"Back to unpacking," I said to no one but the chunk of hair that was protesting my pull.

EPOV

June 24th.

"She's pretty much just avoiding them all, as far as I can tell. I'm starting to worry."

"No, no, _Isabel_ will go on fine. She's finding herself right now. Let her search on her own a little longer."

Aro ordered us some smoothies in a perfect foreign language, insisting that he knew what I would like far better than I would. We sat down in the small cafe and people watched as we sipped our lunch.

"The little one has called me often," he confessed after a few silent moments.

"I figured you and Alice would stay in touch. Does she talk to you about Bella? Or Rosalie?"

Aro set his cup down on the table, twisted it so the label matched up with his cell phone, then sat back in his chair and folded his hands on the table.

"She's worried about everyone. More so Miss Rose than Bella. I hear that her and Emmett are moving. From the way Alice explains it, this should mean something big to you and _Isabel_."

I ran a hand through my hair and pulled and pulled, a bit harder than I'd been allowing myself so far.

"Yes, that's a rather signifigant piece of information. That apartment Rosalie and Emmett are moving out of is, essentially, the place we became our silly little family. It's the place I first saw Bella's face, where I kissed her for the first time, where we keep the Bathroom Whiskey... it's... home."

APOV

June 24th.

"I'm telling her in the next message. They move next week."

Screw Jazz, this phone call was being made. I don't care how impersonal it was to tell Bella this news over the phone, my whole relationship was with her phone these days! Jasper wasn't exactly thrilled I was calling Bella everyday, but I've known the stubborn girl for far longer than he has, and I knew what would break her. Persistance. And now, hopefully, this.

"You're so pushing it, Alice," my hubby replied in a sing-song voice with a flick of his hair.

I scoffed and pulled the phone up to my ear, ready and waiting for the tiny beep that had replaced my best friend.

"Pushing it or not, she needs to know this."

The beep sounded just as Jasper kissed my forehead then headed off to start his new-ish Job. I thought he looked hott in his construction attire. He was praying everyday that they wouldn't make him cut his hair.

Until the boutique was up and running this is what would pay the bills, so we both pretended like it was no big deal.

_Beep_

"Hello Bella. I just have one quick message this time: Rosalie and Emmett are leaving the apartment and moving into a house off of Sunset. It was Rose's decision, not long after all of this went down and the group fell apart. She's going through a lot, but that's another message entirely. In case you missed any of that: Apartment 112 is no longer going to be o_urs_. I wanted to tell you in person, but this will have to do since you insist on being MIA. Love you. Call me."

I sighed when I pressed the end button. I meant the last 2 statements with all my heart and that's why I ended every message with them, but I was no longer certain that Bella even heard them anymore.

Hopefully this would at least be the pebble to start, if not an avalanche, a reconciliation.

EPOV

June 25th.

"Hello, love."

"Edward..."

"Why are you crying, Bella?"

I held my breath, wondering if it was what I anticipated it being.

"Rosalie... and Emmett. They're _moving_. And I'm not even going to be able to say goodbye because I still... still can't not hate her a little bit."

Yes, definitely what I anticipated.

"But they aren't leaving Hollywood, are they?"

"No. The message, I only heard the news in a message from Alice, didn't say anything about l-leaving LA."

"Then there's no need to say goodbye-"

"To the apartment, Edward! It's going to be gone!"

She cried some more and let out an agonizing sort of "guuaahh" sound as I listened, helpless.

BPOV

June 28th.

_"Hello Bella. It's Alice again. My boutique is opening in 1 week from tonight and I want you at the launch party. Yes, Rosalie will be there, no you don't have to talk to her. But you should. Contact me for details. Or I'll text them to you if you don't call fast enough. Love you. Call me."_

I sighed when I hit erase this time. But instead of end I went to my calendar and wrote in "Alice's opening" and saved it to July 5th, just in case I did want to go when the time came.

JPOV

June 30th.

I stood outside of Bella and Edward's apartment with every Tom Waits CD I owned and a bottle of green tea.

Try and resist me now, Bella Swan.

I knocked once and then put my finger over the lookey hole, just to be a little bit of a dip shit.

"Alice, not now. I got your message and I know Jasper has work off today, but I do not want to go to the zoo with you guys."

"Los Angeles has a zoo?" I questioned, noting that I should probably be more alarmed that my wife was planning things like zoo outings on my infrequent free days behind my back without telling me.

"Jasper?"

The door opened just a crack and just her head graced me with it's Bella-presence and a rather surprised look..

"The one and only."

I flashed her my best "you can't resist Jasper hang out time" smile and held up my peace offerings for her consideration.

"Your smile looks like Edward's, which means trouble. Alice sent you."

I lowered my hands and twisted the smile into a smirk, ignoring how much I didn't like the cold edge in her tone. I was still Jasper and she was still Bella. We weren't supposed to be like this, all estranged and distant. None of us were.

"As much as my wife would like to take credit for getting you to come out and play, I'm afraid this surprise visit was entirely my idea. Face it B, you need Waits Nap Time. I know _I_ do."

Her eyes lingered on the handfull of CDs I had in my hand and I watched in victory as she let some of her walls come down and the door opened just a fraction of an inch more.

"Come on. This cannot go on forever. And out of all of us, Bella, shouldn't I be the one you let in?"

I thought the pleading would be her undoing. I thought, through the special bond we'd formed, I could use our sacred routine to comfort her and to let her know that things didn't have to be so different, so harsh.

I was wrong.

The fraction I had been allowed was taken away, and now only one of her eyes was visible to me.

"Sorry, Jasper. I've got a lot to do today. And, honestly, I don't think I could lounge around with you like everything's ok. It isn't. I love you and Alice-"

"And Rosalie and Emmett," I cut in, knowing I was pushing boundaries but believing that if she was going to shut me out I better be making a fight worthy of her doing so.

"Yes. And them. But right now I can't be around any of you. I'm sort of getting re-settled here, by myself. Going off of Rosalie's judgements, and everyone else's silence, I assume you'll all be happy to see me construct a life outside of my monsterous support system."

"No one wants you and Edward to be a seperate entity," I argued calmly.

"I know. But I don't really feel all warm and fuzzy towards anyone these days I'm just not in the mood to try and fake it. So for now I sort of just need time, I guess. I really am busy, too. The theatre's really great and I've been building relationships there, career-wise, for the future and stuff."

I sighed and nodded my head a little bit. She really sounded proud and sure of her new endeavors, and I was happy for that. But it still felt wrong for us all to be so uninvolved in each other's lives.

This really sucked. Hard.

"Well then, I'll leave you be," I responded quietly.

She mumbled a soft "thanks" and began to close the door, but I held out the green tea and held it against the door to momentarily stop the motion.

"B?"

"Yeah Jasper?"

"Tomorrow's the last day Rose and Em are going to be in the apartment. You know that, right?"

"I didn't know for sure, but I figured they'd be out at the end of the month."

We stood on either side of the door, not using the open crack to communicate any longer, but just feeling each other's presence.

"You sad?" I asked tentavely.

"Huh. That's a loaded question, J."

We both laughed quietly and it felt good to share again. That would get me brownie points with Alice, at least.

"All right. Well, no big goodbye or anything has been planned for the place, you know, considering everything. I just wanted to make sure you knew that it would be gone."

Another soft "thanks" came from her side of the door. I turned to walk away, tapping the green tea against the door one more time in a goodbye.

I was halfway down the walkway when she stopped me.

"Jasper!"

I turned around and stared at my long-lost sister through my aviators, smirking when I noticed she was wearing her Waits Nap Time pants.

"What?" I called out, not taking a step closer since she had the door half way open now and distance seemed to make her more comfortable and open.

"Are you really working construction?"

I snorted a laugh and nodded.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Uh, it pays the bills? I needed to take care of Alice. And.. I mean, what else am I going to do?"

She pulled on a piece of her hair and looked down at the ground for a few beats.

"What about music?" she asked.

"If you aren't going to talk about what's got you sad, I'm not going to either, B."

We could only be fair, right?

I started to back up slowly, but held her gaze, not sure if she had more to say.

"Are you happy?" she called out after I'd taken 3 steps.

"In general? Yes. Though Alice is driving me up a wall, because her social life is shit without you and Rose to keep her company."

"I thought she was talking to Rosalie on a regular basis?" she questioned.

"She was. But that isn't, well, Rose isn't- well, geeze. It's not really for me to tell."

I shrugged and smiled softly and unapologetially at her. If she wanted answers she could reach out. I wasn't here to be gossip girl, just to make sure she was doing all right.

"I understand, never-mind. Thanks for coming by."

She fled back behind the door and I tilted my head at her, sad that I hadn't gotten the time that I wanted with her, and surprised at how upset she still seemed to be.

"No problem. You have to let us back in sometime, Bella."

She said something I couldn't hear and waved as she shut the door.

RPOV

July 2nd.

_Rosebud,_

_I spoke to your mother the other day and she informed me of your move to a bigger house in Los Angeles. That's so great, sweetie. I'm so proud of Emmett for taking care of you. He really is a great man, and I'm happy for the life you have with him. I'm sorry you won't take any of my phone calls. I love you a lot Rosalie, I hope you know that. I'm sorry for everything I've put you and your mother through, I truly am. I can't change who I am though, and I only hope someday you will accept me for what I am, and not what you wish me to be._

_This check is for you and Emmett, as a housewarming gift. Please don't shut me out forever, Rose. I love you._

_-Papa Bud_

Right. Next.

_**Dear Mrs. Hale,**_

_**This is the final check from Volterra Modeling. If you believe there are any problems with this payment, please contact human resources at the number listed below.**_

_**We truly enjoyed having you as a part of our company. We wish the best of luck in your future endeavors.**_

Blah blah blah.

Well that was a giant waste of time.

"Anything good in the mail today, babe?" Em asked as he came into our new cherrywood clad dining room.

"Just a giant crap storm," I sighed, throwing the 2 letters aside with all of the pain in the ass news paper ads.

"Wow. Daddy dearest and the Craperra. Look at the bright side Rose, at least they both paid up."

I laughed bitterly and stood up from the table. Sitting and thinking was not anywhere near what I wanted to do. Between my father leaving my mother, Vera getting my job, and things being effed up between all of the real friends I'd ever known, I was a wreck.

But not exactly willing to admit it out loud.

Rosalie Hale, or Cullen, or whatever, doesn't roll over and die because she may have crossed a line with a best friend or two.

People should learn to deal with truth.

"Come on Emmett, it's Saturday. Let's go buy a car to fix up or something. I need to get my hands in something greasy."

"Oh Rosie, I love it when you talk dirty."

I grabbed the keys to the jeep and threw them into Emmett's capable hands, smiling at his giant smile. His stupid little sexiverse was benefiting well from my need to keep busy, energetic, and I'm sure that's 80 percent of the reason why he wasn't pushing me to crawl back to Bella with my tail between my legs. I wasn't fooled, he thought I was wrong. But we were a team now and he was going to let me win for a bit longer, until he thought I couldn't handle it anymore.

Finding a car would be a distraction. If the little Swan could practice avoidance so could I.

EPOV

July 3rd.

I held my phone away from my face and blinked a few times.

The sock wearing groupies had come back, discovering our whereabouts from Aro's constant updating of the band's facebook. It was not surprising when they showed up, we'd all been expecting it.

What was surprising was the way staring at their juvenile attempt at attention only provoked in me vivid memories of creamy legs and soft skin.

To make matters worse, or better (it was difficult to decide), when I condfided in Bella that the reappearance of the knee socks only made me think of how sexy I thought she was in her own pair, she pushed me further.

I now sat staring at a picture of one perfect, slim, sheer-white knee sock covered leg on the screen of my phone, and the tiny caption, _"Come home and knock my socks off"_.

"Ah! _Isabel's_ got the hang of picture messaging, I see! Oh, I also see that she's got the hang of being a minx as well."

I saved the picture and smiled at Aro's boisterous laughing. Sometimes, no matter what, things were just _good_.

BPOV

July 4th.

Emmett sent me a text today. It said he expected to see me at Alice's opening, and that he loved me.

I sighed and hung the last picture that didn't have a place in our apartment. The one Alice gave me for Christmas the year before.

I was purposefully waiting until the end of my unpacking to hand this specific photo, for many reasons.

I knew I wanted it to be in a central location in the living room since it was so special to me. That was the initial reason for setting it aside. Then, when things in our group took a turn for the worse, I avoided it because hanging it and looking at it everyday would just make my stomach turn.

Still, it was time.

I picked it up and hung it on the nail, then took extra time twisting and turning it until it was hanging straight on the wall.

I stepped back a bit and really looked at the picture as it hung in it's new home. I studied how happy we all were to be huddled together in the apartment that no longer belonged to any of us.

I felt my face drop as I traced the engraved words with my fingers.

_I want to always feel like part of this is mine_

I picked up my phone and dialed Alice, because I was so far from feeling like part of the family I loved, and while I was happy and thriving in my life, I missed that feeling.

The loud beep that sounded after 4 rings informed me that I was getting a dose of my own voice mail medicine.

_"__Alice Cullen's phone! I know you'd rather talk to me, but I'm not available. Leave a message or I'll stalk you with phone calls until I figure out why you called!"_

"Hey Alice, it's Bella. I just wanted to let you know that I will be at your boutique opening party... thing. Um, I won't be there until really late, I have to work that night, but knowing you things will still be in full swing... so, ok. I'll see you in a few days."

I don't know why leaving the voice mail left me feeling so awkward, maybe because I hadn't actually spoken to Alice in so long. But I knew I had to at least show up for her, to support her, because we were all still family and despite the fact I did not want to see Rosalie quite yet, I couldn't let Alice down.

EmPOV

July 4th.

"You don't want to do anything Rosie? The Hollywood Bowl's fireworks are pretty great."

"I don't want to go anywhere but this bed, Emmett."

Now, normally that statement would thrill me. Normally I would be all about hanging with the wifey in the bedroom all morning, afternoon, and night. Normally things wouldn't suck so much, and her declaring her want to stay in my bed all day wouldn't mean that she literally just wanted to be wrapped up in sheets sleeping.

"You sure?"

I sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back a little bit, not really sure what else to do. To be honest, there really wasn't anything for me to do except love her with all my heart and try to keep everything that was keeping her down from getting her_ too_ far down. Speaking the truth that was on my mind wouldn't be productive, that was for sure. She was seriously going through a lot, and calling out the fact that I thought her judgement of Eddie and Bellarina was pretty heinous wasn't going to do much to move things away from the Crap Hole department.

Rose rolled over on her back so my hand rested on her stomach instead of her spine and she looked at me with an expression of exhaustion. She always looked so dang tired these days.

"Do you know what July 4th is, Em?" she asked without much emotion.

She was doing the thing where she went all tough just to keep from crying. It'd been her jam this whole week because she declared after we got the letters from her father and the agency that she was, "pretty much over crying due to _things_ that don't deserve any attention." Yeah, you know those "things" like her flesh and blood and a 5 figure paycheck she won't be getting anymore.

"Um, it has something to do with pilgrims giving England the finger, right?" I joked, trying to get any sort of smile out of her.

It worked and she smiled a tad and punched me in the arm, which made _me_ smile because it proved that while she was suffering, her awesome spirit was still in her beutiful body.

"It's my parent's wedding anniversary. Or it was. I guess it still is but it just means crap to them now. Anyway, when I was younger we'd charter a yacht around Alexandria Bay, this little bay a few hours from where we lived, and we'd all eat dinner together as a family, with candle light and all that. Then, after dinner, they'd slow dance on the deck. It was so romantic, every year. It was my favorite part of the evening because they looked like a fairy tale."

"What song did they dance to?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say. I was pretty sure she needed to get this out of her system, so I just tried to be gentle as I listened.

"Billy Holiday. 'I've Only Got Eyes For You'. Every year. It was their wedding song."

"Billy Holiday was the man back in the day. My mother loves Bill. We listened to his records when we were little. Eddie and Jasper, girls that they are, fell in love a little bit with him too, I think."

We both laughed a little bit but she still looked too freaking upset for my liking and I realized I had said the "E" word, which was a mistake these days. Her rage wasn't at the surface anymore, but it hadn't gone away either.

"Yeah, well, it's all a big joke anyway. Turns out my father only has eyes for money, and success, and running away from things. God, what is it with men and their ability to be so pathetic?"

I let that one slide, because I was obviously in her life and I wasn't going anywhere, ever, and my outstanding example would just have to speak for itself.

"All right, you've earned your free pass on this holiday, Rosie. In a few hours I'll make dinner in bed."

I kissed her forehead and stood in the doorway of our new bedroom for a moment, watching her wrap herself further into the sheets and turn over.

Rosalie Cullen doesn't do anything half-heartedly. Unforunately that includes being a whole crap load of sad.

BPOV

July 6th.

"Hello Bella! I cannot believe the Queen of Silence actually called me and I missed it. Stupid Jasper and his bedroom needs, ha! Anyway, I'm so, so happy you're coming to the launch party. Not that I would have let you _not_ come, but things are always easier when I don't have to force them. Wear something purple, it's this season's Bella color. Love you."

I hit erase, then end, then set my phone back on the counter, as per usual when Alice calls.

I wasn't ready to pick up the phone and talk yet, things were far from normal, but I was happy I made her happy with my decision to attend the party. I picked up the few bridal magazines I'd bought, and a notebook, then flopped into the Love Sac with them and a glass of green tea.

Yes, I missed Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie a lot. But I was really making a structured lifestyle all on my own, and that felt good. Edward and I were doing pretty good at being apart and not whining about it. I mean, everything Rosalie said wasn't complete evil blabber, and we knew that so we made an effort to deal with our situation. I just couldn't get over _how_ she said it, or the way she attacked Edward, so though it helped us change for the better nothing was solved.

Because, whether my good friend Rose liked it or not, Bella Swan will always put Edward Cullen first. It's a fact of life, and something I'm not ashamed of. And anyone who thinks that's so terribly weak can just deal. I was happy, and thriving, and really starting to feel like I was standing on my own, on my choices.

I quickly skipped past the bridesmaid section and moved on to the article about the cheap way to do the floral designs. I couldn't sit and pick out dresses with them in mind, but I still priced bouquets in groups of 3.

EPOV

July 6th.

My phone was ringing and it wasn't Bella's ringtone.

It was "The World You Love". Jimmy Eat World is only set to 4 contacts in my phone. 4 contacts that, last time I checked, weren't exactly speaking to me casually.

I wasn't sure_ I_ wanted to speak to any of _them_. But I answered anyway, because Jasper was the one I assumed would be the most rational if we did speak.

You know what they say about assuming...

"Um, hello?"

"Hey, Edward. How's it going?"

"It's going pretty well, actually. How are you?"

He paused for a little bit longer than normal before answering.

"I'm all right. Alice is having the launch party for the boutique tonight, so that's been our whole lives for the past week or so."

"I can only imagine."

"Yeah. So, about the party, I actually have a favor to ask of you."

Interesting.

"What's that?"

"Ok, we both know that things are, um, strained right now, for everyone. Alice is taking it pretty hard. I can pratically feel her agony, man. She's been pouring herself into this launch party 200 percent, because her 2 best friends haven't spoken in nearly a month and are shutting her out, too."

My hand found it's place in my hair as I leaned back in my chair and waiting for what I knew what was coming. As if I could read Jasper's thoughts I sighed and asked, "What's the favor, Jasper?", knowing full well what I was going to hear next.

"It would be really great if you could talk to Bella, get her to loosen up a bit. I mean, she's not even letting anyone in your place, Edward. I've tried, Alice's tried... she's basically cut all ties. She's agreed to come to Alice's party, but I'm not convinced it's going to be pretty if her and Rose are in the same room."

"I don't understand why I should have to say anything to Bella. This isn't a one sided complication, Jasper."

I grew irritated but tried to keep my voice calm. Fighting with Rosalie was one thing, fighting with my brother would be another.

"She'll listen to you, that's why you should say something. Alice is sort of living in this delusion that the party will fix everything. She's not admitting it to me, exactly, but I know she's banking on this thing being a healing experience for the three of them. And that's not going to happen on it's own, I can just feel it. So I'm asking you to just talk to B, try and convince her to patch things up with Rose, or at least loosen up a bit. I can't stand to watch Alice's launch be miserable."

Aro walked by at that moment, carrying a bottle of wine and a small dog. I had no idea where he got either, so I just shook my head when he lifted the bottle up to me in offering. We were playing an acoustic set in a lounge tonight and the atmosphere was clam and dark, which was a nice change. The knee sockers were too young to get in and Garrett was going to play the cajon instead of real drums... so that was mixing things up a bit in a pleasant way.

I sighed and prepared myself for the inevitable turn in the conversation.

"I understand where you're coming from, but I'm not telling Bella anything. She's got valid feelings that I back up 100 percent."

"Ok, but this has gotten ridiculous, Edward. They haven't spoken in over a month! The fight wasn't_ that_ bad. You and Bella should really just move on, don't you think?"

"Has Rosalie apologized to Bella yet?"

"No, I don't thi-"

"Then things remain the same. She can feel whatever she wants to about me, I'll work it out when I get back, but until she apologizes to Bella there's no reason for their situation to change without either of them initiating it naturally."

"You _would_ say that, wouldn't you? You're half way across the world, man! You are not _here_ dealing with the after math of your little yelling match that went down in_ my_ living room."

"I'm sorry I have a goal to reach, and I had to go places to reach it, and Rosalie snapped right before I left."

"What goal, Ed? Playing music in dive bars that have names you can't pronounce? This is real life, not your little fantasy world, and I'm just asking for a little help over here. Bella's breaking Alice's heart and while I understand that she's upset, it's getting a little immature, I think. Just because you ran away again-"

"Ran away? You'd be here too, if you had the chance. We both know that's more than true. I haven't had to give up my dream yet, and that doesn't give me any responsibility to make your failure easier for you."

I knew I'd pushed this. Things were getting ugly between us, quickly, and I felt sick about it, but I felt justified at the same time. Bringing Bella into things was the key to making me irrational.

"Wow. Thanks for that, brother. I'm over here, supporting my wife and working my ass off to be better for her, and you're calling me a failure? Nice."

"That's not what I meant, stop being so damn dramatic. You gave up on the dream, Jasper. Whether you had to or not isn't relevant, because that's where you are in life life. I'm just saying that I was offered an opportunity to do what I'm passionate about and I took it, and I would really, _really_ love to stop being attacked because of it!"

"Well I'd really, really like to have my brother and one of my best friends grow up and get over the fact that they got some reality handed to them. But sometimes we have to settle."

"Look, this clearly isn't going anywhere, so I'm going to end it. I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Whatever, Edward. Just remember that you have family over here trying to lead real lives, and eventually you have to come home and deal with this."

"Maybe not. If things keep going down this route I won't be dealing with much of anything you guys are involved in."

"Right. Well I'll see you at Christmas, then."

I laughed bitterly at his sour tone, finally taking a second to stop the banter and feel the weight of arguing with Jasper begin to descend on me. He hung up before I had time to say anything in reply.

I looked around at the room full of lounge patrons and ran my hand through my hair. I was growing more and more upset with the way things had become, and what had just been said on both our parts. Partly because I knew the weight of not having my brothers and their wives in our lives would eventually be too much for Bella and I, and partly because I knew Jasper was right about needing to lead a "real life", and that reality was difficult to be ok with. When I got back, at least for a while, I'd have to find a solid job to hold as Bella and I began our journey as husband and wife. And as excited as I was about marrying her, I couldn't help but be a little worried about that sacrifice.

I shook it off and smiled, then texted the love of my life, knowing that anything I did to support her was better than anything I'd do on my own.

RPOV

July 7th.

_Are you sure you don't want me there with you? - E_

The big bear was so protective of me. I knew seeing Bella again would test me, and honestly I was waiting on pins and needles as I stood in the tiny shop and watched the door open and close, always anticipating her small form to appear through it. But it was 10:50 and she hadn't showed yet. While I was a bit on edge, I wanted to believe I would be civil, or in the very least silent when and if she ever made it inside. Alice needed me, and that's what I was focusing on, even though our relationship wasn't exactly thriving at the moment either.

Some of us don't like to let down the ones we love.

_No, I'm fine. I'm not convinced she'll show anyway. But I'll let you know how it goes if she does. -R_

I shut my phone and returned to the conversation Alice had started between her new designer friend and I. The little pixie had a knack for networking, which was exactly what I needed if I ever wanted to have a steady job in this town again.

APOV

July 7th.

_Just got home. Is Bella there yet? -J_

Silly Jasper, so worried for me. The party was going fabulously and 1/2 of the only dou I really cared about attending my part was currently chatting up Charolette, or Char as she was known in the fashion world. Rose was hopefully getting hooked up with a modeling gig or 2 for Char's new line.

Now I only needed Bella to show and the night would be complete.

I glanced down at the blackberry and felt myself frown.

It was 11:45 and everyone was on their way out. The boutique was small so I only opened a wine and cheese bar for the evening. I knew to anticipate early departures for better "after parties". I only wanted to have the launch party in order to get my name out there, make sure everyone knew that come Monday Alice Cullen was very much a part of Melrose Blvd.

Now if only_ someone _would pick up her heels and share in my night of celebration. Jasper's wasn't convinced Bella would actually show up, but I was. He hated that he had to leave early and get to bed thanks to the early hour he started work, but I finally convinced him to high-tail it out of here. I knew her, and I knew our bond, and I would stay in my shop until she walked through the door.

_She hasn't made it yet. Knowing her she got lost getting to a street she's been to 100 times. Just sleep, I'll text when I'm on my way home. - J_

BPOV

July 7th.

_Have fun at the party tonight. Don't be anything other than the amazing woman I love. -E_

I smiled at the little words on my phone and then turned my blinker on, signaling left so I could come back around the block.

I circled the block about 3 times total. I couldn't bring myself to park and go in. I wouldn't even let myself look at the actual space Alice's shop was in. I just sort of drove past it and looked ahead, choosing to go around "one more time" before taking the plunge.

It was stupid, I know. But I was worried about what was inside those 4 walls. Conflict and I have never gotten along, and I had spotted Rose's new red BMW Alice told me about in one of her messages on the street just north of the shop, so I knew conflict was probably dressed in a gorgeous cocktail dress and heels, waiting for my arrival.

I caught sight of the time on my phone and cringed. I was supposed to be a the party around 10 and it was now 11:47.

Crap. Time to face the music.

I parked the car across the street from where I knew her shop was and unbuckled my seat belt slowly.

After I grabbed my purse and cell phone I opened my door and shut it, then finally turned to take in the full view of the boutique.

I smiled but instantly began repressing the mushiness I felt when I read the name hanging above the doors.

Crimson & Clover was a perfect fit to the Melrose Blvd boutiques, and it was so very Alice. I would have spotted it as hers without even knowing the address.

As I began walking across the street one of the frosted glass doors opened, and her little form stood there, staring at me looking sort of annoyed, with one hand on her hip and one holding a glass of white wine.

"I'm just going to believe you got lost. Don't correct me if it's not true. I'm deciding to be happy soley based on the fact that you came at all."

"Sorry, I got caught up at work," I only sort of lied.

Work, and then getting dressed, and then pep talking myself in the mirror....

She hugged me and I embraced her back, just now realizing how much I really missed the presence of Alice in my every day life.

I turned to head inside and saw a tall blond moving around in the back of the room, seemingly gathering trash off of tall, round tables.

Alice clicked ahead of me, in the same silver heels she'd worn to come corner me at the theatre weeks prior.

"Rosalie Cullen, I hear you know miss Bella Swan," she joked hesitantly, sweeping her wine glass from Rosalie to myself.

Rose didn't look up from the small plates she had stacked in her hand, nor did she acknowledge the joke Alice tried to make. She nodded once in my direction and set her mouth in a hard line. I didn't feel much closer to rainbows and sunshine myself.

"The shop is beautiful, Alice," I sighed, trying to drop the bad Rosalie reaction and focus on Alice, the reason we were here.

"It was better with people in it," Alice chided, taking the last long sip of her wine.

I cringed a little and hung my head, suddenly very ashamed for being so late. I missed the whole thing just because I was afraid to come face to face with my estranged friend. I opened my mouth to reply with an apology, but said Estrangement beat me to the punch.

"Alice, where do you want these? I'm going to head out," Rosalie said suddenly, sounding annoyed and lifting 4 wine glasses up in Alice's direction.

Right, my presence was annoying her. It wasn't worth ruining the night they had started. I decided the whole thing had been a bad idea and tried to make my escape.

"No, you stay, you guys were probably in the middle of something when I actually decided to show up, so there's no reason you should leave."

"I'm not leaving because of you, sweetie, don't flatter yourself," Rosalie said in that sick, sweet voice she was using on Edward so often before he left.

"Oh really? I walk in the door and suddenly the molly maid has to head out?" I replied cheekily, gesturing at the piles of dishes she had gathered. I was done being talked down to already.

"If you haven't noticed it's already midnight, almost 3 hours after this she-bang started, Bella. Excuse me for being here for my friend on time and not after every thing's over. But being late's probably not your fault anyway. I'm sure Alice didn't check her schedule with your needs before hand."

She set the glasses down on the table closest to her and began gathering her purse and jacket, still not looking at me.

"Oh, because I'm so needy, I remember," I replied sarcastically.

"You two, stop. Now. I wanted you guys here to celebrate with me. We love each other, remember? We should be having a Michael Jackson dance party and making fun of the boys!" Alice pleaded, lifting her wine glass up in a half-assed salute.

"Oh, is that what you wanted to do, Alice?" Rosalie mocked surprise. "Here's a good Edward for you: Gee Bella, I love you so much. But I've gotta split. See ya."

With that she turned on her heel and brushed past me, b-lining for the front door.

"Mature," I called loudly, stopping her in her tracks.

Rosalie turned again and faced me from half way across the small shop. It was the first time she looked me in the eye and it was frightening to see just how much angry fire still resided in her.

"Don't get me started on mature. I was the one that showed up to support my friend, not the one hiding out until the last second to avoid dealing with a big-girl situation."

"You know nothing about my life right now, Rose, so please don't stand here and pretend you are all knowing about how_ immature_ I am, ok? You have no idea what I've gone through in the last month without any of you."

"Oh I'm sure it's a wonderful tale of love and loss, dear, but spare me the details. I've unsubscribed to your soap opera, remember?"

I barked a laugh and looked up to the ceiling as I pulled my hair a little bit.

"I hate you both right now," Alice's voice cut in, sounding upset and shrill. "This is supposed to be one of the best nights of my life and you two are ruining it! Over what? Some stupid argument that you are_ both_ being irrational about?"

"Stay out of this, Alice," Rose said impatiently.

"I will not. This is effecting all of us, you guys. Our family is literally broken. Jasper hasn't really smiled in days. Neither of you will talk to me, Edward's MIA every time I contact Aro, and Emmett's basically your henchman Rose, so as long as you're distant I won't even bother with him. Can't we just get over this?"

"Can Queen Rosalie step down from her thrown and apologize?"

"Ha. For what?" she spat at me.

"You've got to be joking."

"No, Bella, tell me. What exactly did I do that's so terribly wrong? Throw the truth in your face? Force you and your perfect little counter part to look in a mirror? I was sick of watching you fall apart. I'm not apologizing for making you stronger."

"Oh no you don't," I accused, taking a step closer to her, "I may be stronger than I was a month ago because I had no desire to be around you, and it's forced me to depend on _my_self and _my _strength, but it's not _because_ of you. Friends lift each other up to make them better. All you did was throw dirt in my face."

"You were asking for it by getting involved, Bella. Most of what I had to say was directed towards Edward," she argued.

"Its the same thing! You would do the same for Emmett. We're a unit now, so what hurts him hurts me-"

"And when he leaves and is off in his own little world for 1/2 the year?"

"We're still a unit. We've never been better than we are right now."

"What if he keeps on leaving, though?" she asked with a strained voice I hadn't heard from her in a long time. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and the light caught her face just right, flashing me a peek at the moisture building in her eyes.

That caught me off guard. What about this made Rosalie cry?

"He's not going to keep on leaving," I said a bit softer but still stern.

"My mother didn't think my father would ever leave either. _Every_ time was 'the last time'. And look at them now. Separated. On the way to divorce. They were so in love Bella, _so_ in love. But people's habits get the best of them, and their priorities change, and then you find them turning into people that hurt everyone around them. I don't even feel like I know him anymore. My own father, he did this, to my mom, my family. I thought he was infallible. It happens, though. People you love change. And if you aren't careful you could let it happen to you."

For a very long moment it was dead silent. I was staring at Rosalie, she was staring at me, and poor Alice was off to the side somewhere, again caught in the middle but only watching things crumble from the outside.

"Edward is not that kind of man," I finally said.

"No one is, at first," she responded with hard eyes.

"I can't do this, Rose. I can't stand here and listen to you predict my future with Edward based on one scenario. I'm sorry, you seem to be going through something difficult with your family, but they are not us. Take your blinders off and look around. Your perfect little bubble got infiltrated by something sad, and _I'm sorry_, but welcome to the world the rest of us live in."

"Stop with the perfect crap. I've never claimed to be that way," Rosalie sneered.

"You've never said it, but it's always implied. Perfect model Rosalie, with her thrilling job and fabulous lifestyle."

I wasn't seeing clearly anymore. I wasn't looking across from me and seeing my broken friend fighting back tears. I wasn't seeing a beautiful woman that was trying to keep things together inside while everything she had as structure on the outside shattered.

I was seeing the embodiment of every thing I resented. I was seeing the way she was good at a career I could never do or be sure of. I was seeing her and Emmett falling into love without any real complications or soap opera scenes. I was seeing the apartment she decided to give up that I never got to say goodbye to, and the harsh picture she painted of the love that changed my life, and the stranger she became to me one month ago when she called me weak and my loving Edward selfish.

And apparently, in my clouded vision, I'd gone too far. One tear was rolling down her face, and as she lifted a perfectly manicured hand to wipe it away she spoke.

"I lost my thrilling job, I'll have you know. The day after my parents took my new husband and I to breakfast in Vegas, and ruined my wedding weekend by informing me of their divorce, I got a call from Volterra, telling me I'd been replaced in the agency by Vera, a new girl to the industry. She's everything I'm not. Shorter, slimmer, dark haired and more 'natural'. So you'll be happy to know, Bell, prefect's not exactly _in_ right now. I'm totally out of a job, and a family, and every thing I had been leaning on for support."

I was almost crying now, too, for the friend I couldn't console. What was it in me that was holding me back for just apologizing and hugging the sad out of her? Pride? A sick sense of satisfaction that Rosalie Hale was mortal and fallible? Whatever it was, it was winning. So I stood my ground, and kept silent, and prayed that this would be over so I could just go home and not deal with any of it.

"See, this is why we need each other," Alice said softly, waving her now empty glass between the two of us.

"Maybe before, but not now," Rose responded. "Bella's too busy putting me on a ridiculous pedestal I never asked for, and you're too busy pretending life is anything but gumdrops and sprinkles."

"Hey, don't attack Alice," I defended quickly.

"No, I'm done with both of you," our little friend hissed harshly, surprising us both with her sudden change to harshness. "Do not defend me now, Bella. You haven't even talked to me directly in one month! I'd rather Rosalie actually tell me what she thinks about me to my face than avoid me forever, when all I want to do was help! I see it now, though. You guys don't want any help. You want to live in your pity parties, and your dark, sad, isolation. Fine! But get out of my shop while you do it. I'm over the drama, and I'm over trying so damn hard to make everyone happy. Jasper's right, it's just not worth it anymore. We have a life to live, and we don't need this insanity holding us back."

"Agreed," Rosalie said, looking pointedly at me. "You can't force help down a lost cause's throat."

"Maybe I just refuse to swallow your _crap_, Rose-"

"I mean it! Both of you, get out now!"

Alice threw her wine glass on the ground, smashing it and sending a chill through me that spread like the glass that danced across the wooden floor.

I followed Rosalie quietly as she marched outside, bursting through the frosted glass that was concealing our dysfunction from the world. We both turned towards our cars without a word. Alice loudly locked the door behind us, and I didn't let my angry tears escape until I was seated and buckled in my car once again, back in the spot I was sitting just a short time before, when I knew this wasn't a good idea.

EmPOV

July 8th. 12:09 am.

_B showed, in all her self righteous glory. Of course I'M still wrong, and still a selfish bitch. I'm leaving now. Be home when I am. I need you - R_

JPOV

July 8th. 12:09am.

_It was the disaster you felt it would be. Was it so selfish to want my friends back? Guess so. But I told them I'm done, & I am. Shutting down here, then coming home. - A_

EPOV

July 8th. 12:21 am (Bella's time).

_Been crying in my car for 10 mins. We're all broken it seems. The worst part is, I think I'm too selfish right now to care about fixing them. I can't wait until you're home. - B_

* * *

**And thus Chapter 23 was no more!**

**Again, I'm nervous. But no longer taking to hiding, haha. **

**More soon! It's almost the end. Though this fighting business has made things a bit longer than I originally planned.**

**Send me you inner workings :) I like your minds.**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	24. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine**

**A/N: Wow. The response to the last chapter was amazing! You guys are so great about being passionate! I had no idea so many of you would be emotional about it all, but that's pretty cool because I love that you feel connected to it. Anyway, here's 24. This is the last chap that will be done in this crazy POV format, I promise. I hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

Chapter 24 - Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

BPOV

July 28th

3 weeks since Alice's unfortunate launch party fiasco.

Every day that passed I felt terrible. Horrible. But not incorrect in my need to stay away from them.

Many, many feelings arose when I thought back to that night, though each day I fought not to let my thoughts wander in that direction at all. I knew I would have to face the issue someday. I mean, I didn't believe that any of us could go our whole lives without reconciling somehow... but I wasn't in a place to give in and neither was Miss Know It All Rosalie. Alice I felt truly bad about hurting, but still didn't do much for except send an apology text the next day. And I really meant it, but I only got a small response from her.

Small and direct:

_I'm over it. Fix things, then talk to me again. -A_

So now, 3 weeks later, I was working more than ever, wedding planning like a crazy woman, and pulling my hair every free second my hand had.

Only 2 more weeks until Edward's home.

EPOV

July 29th

_"Edward, you have to talk to me sometime brother. Do not make me get mom into this. You know I will. And you know how much Esme Cullen hates when we fight. She'll fly to Europe and put your moody hiney in time out. Seriously though, bro, call me. I'm on Jasper's case too. It's been almost a month of this crap and I'm not sitting on the side lines any longer. You guys are being babies."_

I could only imagine what "not sitting on the sidelines any longer" meant in Emmett terms.

I sighed and deleted the voice mail, then called Bella to warn her about anything my giant brother might attempt to do.

EmPOV

July 29th

"Emmett get off of the phone and get into this bed!"

I dropped my cell onto the kitchen counter and loosened my tie as I made my way to the bedroom.

My wife was insatiable these days. Seriously, you'd think I'd be feeling super lucky that all she thought about latley was my body and what she wanted to do with it, but she was running Felicia dry.

The second fight with Bellarina did a number on her, and she came back a complete wreck that night. I was at a loss for what to do when I saw her re-twisted in our bedroom sheets crying.

I finally semi manned-up and scolded at her. I told her that things weren't going to change unless one of them put an effort into changing them. I was sick of the crying and the moping, so I reprimanded my Rosie that night, trying to her wake her up out of the stupid, stubborn stupor she'd been in for a month.

I woke her up, all right.

To the realization that she wanted a baby. From me.

"Emmett Cullen, get your manly butt in here and sex me up!"

Welcome to my life for the past month-ish. All that my ranting about us needing a family did was convince her we should just start one of our own.

Not that I was entirely against the idea. It was just... a_ baby_.

"Emmett!"

And she never let me sleep anymore.

BPOV

July 31st

"Bella, hon, that really sounds like a horrible situation."

"Yeah, mom, it is."

Leave it to Renee to reduce everything I'd just spilled to her to that statement. I just caught her up on all of the Rosalie fight drama and her big response was, "sounds like a horrible situation."

Thanks, Mommy Obvious.

I'd been keeping this from my mother for a while now, I know, but I couldn't ever bring myself to tell her that we had this huge blow out fight. Mostly because I didn't want to deal with it. I was fully aware that I was living in Avoidanceville. I liked it here. I wasn't guilty here.

But I broke today, needing my mom's sparkling laugh and soothing voice because the wedding coordinator told me I absolutely needed to order bridesmaid dresses by tomorrow.

And I had no maids to speak of, which threw me into a slight panic.

Because they hated me.

I had no best friends to stand beside me and vouch for mine and Edward's love on the day we made our vows. No tiny woman and no beautiful blonde to try and dress down for the day so I could look better than them while I was the bride. No pixie woman telling me what cut would look best with her hair. No model friend reassuring me that they could wear heels and I could wear flats because, "God, Bella, we don't want you breaking your ankle or ripping your dress."

I didn't have them, and for the first time since all of this horribleness started I really wanted to freak out about it. I didn't want to sit in my empty apartment and do that by myself though, so I called my mommy instead and pretended to hold it all together, because I was determined not to break down completely.

"Well I'm sure you will all work it out soon enough," she said in a tone that was far too detached for normal Renee-ness.

"That's just it, mom, I think we all sort of figured it'd be over by now. And it's not. That's kind of scary. I mean, we've never fought like this before."

"What does Edward have to say about it?"

"He feels the same way I do. We'd like to be apologized to. He was the one Rose initially attacked."

"Right, but how does he feel about it now that he's been apart from the group? I feel like Europe could sort of give him enough distance to clear his head."

I bitterly chuckled and shook my head to myself.

"Not exactly. He and Jasper got into it over the phone not to long ago. He wont tell me exactly what it's about, so it was probably about me, but he's pretty hurt over the whole thing. I mean, we all are, clearly, but I don't see why Edward and I keep getting pushed into corners. We like our life but everyone else just wants to tell us how horrible it is!"

I almost cracked then, but managed to keep my voice relatively calm. Renee didn't need me unleashing the crazy on her. I'd only called under the pretense of talking about wedding details and to get her advice on my new idea of a low-key wedding. It seemed like the best way to keep the happy event rooted in my Land of Avoidance. If there weren't a lot of details, and I stripped it down to just Edward and I, how could I miss anyone else. Right?

Renee's sneaky though, and she got me to go into the whole fight senario, despite my resistance to discuss it with her previous to this.

She remained silent for longer than I'd ever known her to and I worried.

"Mom? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Um, why aren't you saying anything?"

"I'm not sure what I have to say is going to be what you want to hear, honestly."

Crap.

"You should probably say it anyway, just so I know what you're thinking," I relented. Part of being an adult is taking constructive critism from your family, right? I could handle it. As long as the criticism wasn't being screamed at me by a too-nosey-in-my-life-for-her-own-good-blonde.

"Ok, Bella. My honest opinion is that you should apologize."

"To who?"

I knew who.

"To Rosalie."

Not happening.

"Mom, you stopped listening when I was telling you about the fight earlier, didn't you? Do you have the food network on?"

I could practically hear her rolling her eyes at me. Her breathy, barely-there laugh made me smile, because I missed it, but I knew she wasn't done telling me her opinion.

"Honey, I love you and Edward, and I honestly believe you guys are happy with your choices. I know you well enough to hear in your voice when you aren't. And I understand that your friends have hurt you in a very real way. It's horrible, and terrible, and blasphemous-"

"But?" I interrupted, knowing there most certainly was a_ but_, and I didn't want to let her dramatics get too out of hand.

"But... nothing is going to get resolved until someone gives in and an apology is said. All you kids are doing is letting it fester inside of all of you. Each of you will just grow more and more restentful, so each time you run into each other it will be a bigger and bigger bomb waiting to explode."

"But I'm not wrong," I defended. I saw her point, but come on, giving in felt like defeat. "I'm sorry Rosalie is going through such tough things, I'm sorry I may have been a little harsh to her during said tough things, but I'm not sorry I defended Edward or myself any of the times I have."

"Then tell her_ that_!"

"That's not the apology she's going to want to hear, mom," I sighed.

"But it's a start. It's _something_. One of you has to get the ball rolling. It sounds like Alice tried, but in the wrong way. She just wanted to ignore the problem, which isn't an option at this point. You may be happy, Bella, but you are not complete without those people. Don't let stubborness get in the way of the beautiful thing the 6 of you have formed."

I let my head fall back into the Love Sac and I fiddled with the string on the maroon hoodie. It was small moments like these that I really missed Edward, wanted him by my side. I didn't have a problem with him being in Europe this time around, I was busy and content in my life, and we were strong enough to follow our own dreams together, but I felt like he was the only one who understood me anymore. The only one who would tell me what was right.

Or maybe he was just the only one who was completely on my side?

"Thanks for the advice, mom. I really will think about it."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for, right?"

"That and making dad dinner," I laughed.

I hung up with my mother and tried to call Edward to run by this new perspective from Renee. I knew he'd tell me to do what I thought was best, that he would always support me, blah blah. In reality I didn't really need to call him because I knew what he was going to say. I just wanted his voice in my ear and to tell him my new thoughts on the wedding.

EPOV

August 1st

"_Edwardo_, this is such a shame. I would give you mine, but I do not want it to go for a swim."

I made a face at Aro, being the complete adult I was, and he chuckled a little but still looked sympathetic.

We were at a beach somewhere in Sweden. Apparently Aro's new little dog, Crepito (which Aro informed me loosley translated to "Little Pancake") wanted to play in the water.

We turned it into a group event, exciting Aro with our first ever "Band at the Beach Day".

It was a really nice day. I enjoyed finally just relaxing in the sun with the guys, watching Aro attract numerous women with that silly fluff ball he called a dog. I'd be entirely convinced that's the whole reason he got the thing if he wasn't so blatantly in love with it himself.

Then we decided to into the water and I made a giant mistake.

"I'm sure you can get a new cell, Edward," Garrett said as he frowned towards my water logged iPhone.

Why do they even make pockets in swim trunks anyway?

BPOV

August 2nd

The ever helpful Facebook chat.

**Bella Swan** Now that I know you're not in a Swedish ditch somewhere, it's kind of funny.

**Edward Anthony Cullen** No, it's not. I loved that phone.

**Bella Swan** So get a new one.

**Edward Anthony Cullen** I will, just not right away. Buying a phone in Europe is complicated.

**Bella Swan** Right. So I suppose we'll be fb chatting it up for a while?

**Edward Anthony Cullen** I suppose. Sorry. I can use Aro's cell when I have to.

**Bella Swan** That works.

**Edward Anthony Cullen** How is everything in the Americas? :)

**Bella Swan** Haha. Today was good. The theatre is getting really busy. The nights are getting pretty late now, considering there's more work to do and we're all friends, so I hang out even later than usual

**Edward Anthony Cullen** I can't wait to meet them all, since you love them so much.

**Bella Swan** Yeah, they're all pretty great. I hung out with Carmen here at the apartment the other night. She approves of you ;) You're almost all they hear about from my, so they all love you already ;)

**Edward Anthony Cullen** So you feel completely comfortable around them now?

**Bella Swan **Yes. It's not the same though... you know, as the others.

**Edward Anthony Cullen** I wouldn't expect it to be. That was rare. Any development on that in the last 24 hours?

**Bella Swan **Of course not. Except, I finally told my mom about the whole thing. She thinks I should apologize to Rose.

**Edward Anthony Cullen** Ha. Silly Renee. For what?

**Bella Swan** Just in general, for the whole mess.

**Edward Anthony Cullen** What do you think of her suggestion?

**Bella Swan** I think it'd be nice to end the mess, but I'm not ready to say sorry. It's like I said: if it's selfish then so be it. I'm hurt and I don't feel like I am in the wrong. Or you. And I can't let go of that, I guess.

**Edward Anthony Cullen** Me either. I am sad to hear of Rosalie's misfortune in the past month or so, but she's the one that pushed me, or us, away. That's where I stand right now.

**Bella Swan** Well, we can deal with it more when you get home. Which is only in, what? 2, 3 weeks?

**Edward Anthony Cullen **13 days, Isabella. Don't act like you aren't counting down the hours ;) Garrett's getting restless now, though. Kate's family has taken a turn for the worse.

**Bella Swan **Really? Her mom's not doing well?

**Edward Anthony Cullen** No, her mother's doing brilliantly. It's her sister and her. They fight a lot I guess.

**Bella Swan** Join the club...

**Edward Anthony Cullen **That's how I feel.

**Bella Swan** Well, send Garrett and Aro my love. I need to go to bed. Another long day of stage managing tomorrow :)

**Edward Anthony Cullen** Sleep well. I love you my Bella.

**Bella Swan** And I love you Edward Anthony.

JPOV

August 5th

"Why are you here?"

The big oaf showed up on the construction site. I hadn't seen my brother in a few weeks, so imagine my shock when I round the corner of my latest job and Emmett is standing there, in his retaurant manager get-up, looking all sharp and like he's on some sort of mission.

"We need to have a confab, pronto," he informed me, taking rather large steps towards where I was standing. "No more ignoring my phone calls, little bro."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. I wasn't completely sure Emmett's voice mail threats of, "I wont let you guys be babies any longer" were serious until this moment. He actually showed up at my place of work to lecture me.

Nice.

"Uh, ok. I was just about to take a break anyway," I sighed as I started to lead him away from the site and towards our break trailer.

"I know, I asked your manager already."

"Of course you did."

We sat down at one of the round tables and both looked at each other expetantly. I grew a little annoyed while sitting there, waiting for him to have his say. I was willing to let him feel important and involved, but honestly I wasn't planning on giving this much time or thought. Emmett wasn't really involved in mine and Edward's... disagreement, let's call it, so this seemed like a pretty large waste of my time. Hopefully Poor Little Eddie got one of these awkward sit downs when he returned from his merry trip around the world, just to even the score.

"Em, man, you sought me out," I sort of laughed to break the silence and get him to get on with it already.

"I know."

"Well that usually means you have something to say. But here we sit..."

"I was just waiting for you to spill your guts to me."

I quirked an eyebrow at him and opened the bag of baked chips Alice had sent with me this morning.

"Why would I do that?" I chuckled.

"Because you can't keep them contained inside of your baby body."

"What are you talking about? My baby body?"

"Word through the Momma Cullen grape vine is that Eddie and Jazzy had a little tift," he explained.

And there it was. Emmett was trying to intervene in the little brothers' problems because mom had set him up to it.

This happened when I was in 9th grade and I got mad when Edward stole my guitar to serenade Tanya Denali for the first time when they were in 8th. And again when I was a junior and Edward didn't like that I borrowed his long board over the weekend camping trip I went on, though I'm sure the real issue there was that the very same Tanya Denali had come as well and we were forming a friendship that he felt threatened by.

Edward and I didn't fight often, but when we did it wasn't pretty and mom always sent Emmett after us to push reason in our faces.

"Yes, we had an argument. It was pretty serious, too. But I don't think it's any of your business this time, Em."

"I think it's very much my business."

"You do, or mom does?"

I lifted an eyebrow to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Mom may have mentioned something about the two of you breaking her heart, but I'd be here anyway. Our wives aren't speaking, bro. No good can come of this. We don't need the Cullen Brother trifecta breaking down."

"Then tell our little brother to apologize for calling me a failure," I replied harshly, letting his words replay in my mind and hurt me again.

That shut Emmett up for a few seconds. The smugness sort of fell from his face and he thought for a moment as he ate some chips from my bag.

"He didn't mean it," Emmett concluded after a few chews.

"Or he didn't mean to let it slip."

Emmett stared at me for a long moment and then ran his hand over his face. For the first time in a long time I saw my older brother look very run down.

"You ok, man?" I asked tentavely.

"I'm freaking fantastic Jasper," Emmett replied as sarcastically as he ever gets. "Honestly, things for me are pretty all right. Rosie's been much better in terms of moping during the past couple weeks. She's got this whole new thing going, making her all blissed. She wants a baby. She's relentless to make it happen, too. I'm sort of worn out."

He laughed a little bit and I smiled with him, knowing how Rose gets when she wants something.

"What brought on the baby madness?"

"She's decided that since every family she's had up until this point has fallen apart, she's going to start her own. She's always talked about us doing the kid thing semi-soon, so I'm not surprised she wants one, at all. I just didn't think she'd be so relentless about it getting it cooking asap. She's pretty desperate. But I think it's the only thing she's holding on to. I mean, I get it. That baby will love her, and need her to be there for it... and right now she's dealing with a bunch of people walking away from her. She even made us get these fertility tests to make sure my boys and her eggs get along at top speed. She's not taking chances on this."

"How do you feel about having a baby?" I asked, a little shocked at the prospect. Alice and I were no where near that point in our lives, but we were in totally different places than Rose and Em.

"I'm f'kin excited as hell about spawning little Cullens," he beamed.

We both laughed at his statement, but suddenly his features turned serious.

"But I think the kid's going to want to hang out with it's aunts and uncles, you know?"

And here we were again. Because it all came back to the fighting, and the torn up family.

"Yeah, yeah. Look Emmett, I don't know what you want me to say. Alice and I are done trying to patch things up with people who are too stubborn to be sorry for their hurtful actions. That's just the truth, man."

Emmett nodded his head a little bit and stood up. Apparently our conversation was ending.

"Well, I'm not going to sit here and waste air, then. But know this, little bro. None of this is worth it. Everyone, my wife included, needs to check their egos at the door and get some 'sorrys' thrown around. I don't doubt Edward was an ass to you, but that's brotherhood, man. Sometimes we suck. I can only imagine what you said to provoke him. I just want to know where the hell all the respect went."

He threw me one last tired look and then punch me shoulder and walked out the door. I sat there for a few minutes, folding my chip bag over and over until it was a tiny square.

I'd already lost so much sleep over my argument with Edward. Contimplating giving in first wasn't going to put me at rest any faster.

BPOV

August 7th.

I returned home late, again, because we were playing a game of hide and seek in the theatre after hours. I was finding more and more that theatre people are always sort of little kids, not matter how old they really are. That much was apparent when I went to hide in the prop box and Caius, our 37 year old Italian house manager was already curled up in there.

I was pretty tired from the long hours we'd been keeping. Lately sleep was coming second to everything else. It was a combonation of wanting to keep my mind off of certain events and wanting to avoid being in my bed alone. I wore the maroon hoodie to bed every night, and it was comforting, but it was no Edward.

I sighed as I put my keys into the lock and turned, then smiled when I realized it was only 1 week and 1 day until he was home again. He still didn't have a working phone, which was sucking, and any time I was able to jump on the wretched facebook today he hadn't been around it to chat with me. And oddly enough Aro hadn't answered his phone the 3 times I tried calling him.

I opened the door slowly and turned around to close it softly. I turned back around to head into the bedroom but was stopped by the sight of my living room, or rather the small pieces of living room I could see around what was obstructed in it.

There, hanging in front of my face, was a blanket.

Not just one blanket. Every single blanket or sheet I owned was connected in some form, taking over my living room, turning it into one giant fort.

The second I realized what it was I gasped out loud and dropped my keys, purse, and stomache to the floor.

I pushed aside the red and green blanket hanging as a door and gasped even louder when I saw my Edward sitting in the middle of his creation, wearing the maroon hoodie and smiling at me.

"You are late."

"Edward! Holy crow... what the heck are you doing here?"

I frantically crawled towards him and climbed pratically on top of him, kissing him before he had a chance to explain what the hell was going on.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked, pulling my lips away from his and gently resting them on his neck instead.

All I wanted to do was smell him and touch him. He rubbed my back roughly and burried his nose in my hair.

"God Bella, I couldn't be away from you any longer," he sighed.

"What about the tour? Wasn't there a week and a day left?" I asked, making him chuckle softly.

"We couldn't finish," he replied. "Garrett was the one that broke down, actually. Kate's struggling and it was tearing him apart. He decided last night that the last week wasn't worth it. He said he could feel her need for him, even though she was trying to be strong and not voicing it."

"Wow," I thought out loud as I traced his face with my fingertip, still trying to believe that he was surprisingly here, in our home, available for me to touch and kiss.

He leaned in and kissed me again, very softly and sweetly, and it was more right feeling than anything had felt in a long, long time.

"Are you upset that it got cut short?" I asked as I watched his eyes roam my face.

"Well, sort of. Touring, playing music, is something I'll always love doing. But I was by no means upset about coming home to you."

He leaned into me again, bringing his lips to mine more forcefully than before. He pushed me down until he was hovering over me on our blanket covered living room floor, making me feel just as flustered and priveledged to be touching him as ever.

One of his hands traveled down my ribcage and wound itself around my hips and then to the base of my back, where he let it slip under my shirt and feel my bare skin. I shivered and wasted no time running my hands under his shirt, then out again and finally into his hair where I pulled him even closer to me, making him moan deeply.

When his lips moved from my mouth to my favorite parts of my neck, I asked him, "So you're happy to be here?"

He laughed huskily into my collarbone then trailed his nose up the curve of my neck.

"Bella, honestly, you should be able to feel how happy I am to be here."

He looked at me pointedly and I did nothing in response but blush wildly. The closer we got to October the more I had to become comfortable with the idea of the Pretzel... having feelings. About me.

My fire red cheeks made him pretty amused, and he laughed lightly as he kissed the color away.

"In all seriousness, love, I'm very ready to be back. The tour was amazing, and I'll never be sorry I went. But the events that have transpired in our lives here in the past few months really made me think."

He rolled over to the side and pulled a pillow from the couch to prop his head up. I settled into his chest and sighed in contentment, though I could feel a shift in his mannerisms that made me internally prepare to deal with things, emotions, I'd been pushing away for so long.

"What did you think about?" I asked quietly.

"Mainly about how our life will be once we're married. I know I have to step up things on my end, Bella. I need to find a real job and support us in the right way."

I nodded a bit and entwined my fingers with his where they rested on the floor beside us.

"You'll still play music, right?" I asked just as quietly, because he couldn't live without it and I knew it. He wouldn't be Edward and I wouldn't feel right about him ignoring his passion, no matter the reason.

"When I can. We do live in Hollywood. There's always an open mic somewhere, right?"

"That's very true. So... what are you thinking of doing?"

I felt him shrug and watched as his fingers started moving gently beween my own. Something in him was restless, but he seemed fully committed to this new plan, this new chapter in our lives.

"Anything. I'm just ready to do_ this_. Us. It's been building up inside of me for some time now."

"So you're going to get a big boy job and play house with me?" I teased, poking him in the side a few times and making him squirm adorably.

We both laughed and he hugged me tighter to himself.

"Tell me about our wedding," he said with his lips pressed against my temple.

"Oh, ok," I replied, sort of in shock of the subject change.

In my blissed out little Edward's Home Early Bubble I wasn't prepared to think about the wedding and all the adjustments I'd been making to it. Or the reason why I was making those adjustments.

But, as I had felt before, having Edward back meant facing some feelings I'd been avoiding heavily over the past weeks.

"Well, my friend Carmen from work, the one that slept over here a few times, her and her husband own a house on the beach in Malibu. Their backyard is supposedly gorgeous. She said they have a rather large lawn area that connects to the beach, and that it's the perfect setting for a small, outdoor wedding."

"You made a new friend with a house on the beach in Malibu?" Edward questioned with slight awe in his voice.

"I did indeed. Her husband, Eleazar, is a hot shot TV producer or something."

"I think I like this Carmen and Eleazar," Edward joked, making me laugh a little bit. "Have you seen their house? The lawn the ceremony will take place on?"

"Not yet, actually. It's a bit of a drive so Carmen and I haven't been able to find a free day for me to go check it out. We set a day though. I wanted you to be able to see it as well, so I made her save September 1st for us to go have lunch with them over there. They've done a few family weddings in the past that she says were beautiful, so she'll walk us through how those have been set up and we can tell her what we like and what we might want to change up a bit."

"And this is making things more simple for you?"

"Well it cuts down the cost of renting a venue for the ceremony and reception. We have an excuse not to invite every relative in the whole world due to the small space... which will cut costs in catering. And since Alice, um, was going to make my dress..." I paused for a second as my throat closed up and my eyes began to prickle. This was exactly the stuff I didn't want to think about. "...since that's not happening anymore, I, um, went shopping with Carmen and we found a really, really nice dress. And, since I have no idea what will be happening with them, um, I guess we don't have to worry about bridesmaids dresses or groomsman tuxes or-"

"Bella, slow down," Edward soothed, kissing my forehead tenderly and repeatedly because I'd become frantic in my rambling about the wedding, and my shaking voice was giving my emotions away.

The moisture built in my eyes as we continued to lay there and he pressed his lips against my skin until I calmed my breathing.

"It's just so weird planning our wedding without them," I whispered, wiping at the tears that hadn't quite fallen yet. "Not that I can imagine them there either. Not the way I see them now."

"I know, Bella. My brothers are very important to me, but neither of them are very willing to stand by my side at the moment."

"How did this mess get so huge?" I asked into the maroon fabric.

"Gosh, I don't know. Let's just take it one day at a time though, ok?"

"Ok."

"Are you ready to make a move yet? With Rosalie or Alice, I mean."

"Uh, no. I'm not. Alice basically told me to keep away until I make things right with Rose, but the thought of speaking to her still makes me want to scream. At her. And I'm sure she feels the same."

"I just don't want their absence, or tension, to ruin our wedding. It's supposed to be the happiest day of our lives."

I twisted myself around so I could face him and I ran my hands though his hair as I looked into the eyes I loved so much and smiled.

"You know what? It's going to be hard for me to get to that point without them. It's going to be very difficult to come to terms with the fact, that maybe 2 of the best friends I've ever had have changed, or I have changed, or whatever, and this part of my life is going to go on without them. I hate that idea, but I can live with it if I absolutely have to. I don't want to, but I can. I_ need_ to be with you, Edward. I can't think of anything that would make me happier, no matter what crappy circumstances are surrounding it. This day is about me, and you, and that's it. So as long as we are both there, and ready to do this thing, then I'm good. That's one of Rosalie's chief complaints, isn't it? That my emotions are too dependent on you? Well, bravo. She's right. And I plan on both of us being disgustingly happy on the day we get married."

He was smiling by the end of my little speech, and I honestly felt better too. All of my words were truth. Though some of this was hard, it was life and we would deal.

"Let's get married tonight," Edward suggested as he moved in for a kiss. "Let's get married and run away and forget about everything and everyone else."

I giggled against his lips as his hands ran up and down my sides.

"As nice as that sounds," I began, playing with the strings on the hoodie as I spoke to him, " I think the world needs Edward and Bella. We can't hide out forever."

I smiled at him and he returned it, his being far more crooked and alluring that mine ever dreamed to be.

"Maybe not forever, but for the night at least. Tonight it's just you, and me, and our fort, Bella. And all we have to worry about is whether or not I'm allowed to wear my ring while I lay in said fort and apologize to your body for leaving it for so long."

He started trailing kisses slowly down my neck and it felt so good to have him working his ways on me again, I almost forgot to steal the ring from his finger and tie one of the hoodie strings around it before they trailed even lower.

JPOV

August 10th

"No mom, I'm not apologizing first. Alice and I are done."

"Giving up on people you love won't solve anything, Jasper. Edward's your little brother. He's always pushed your buttons."

"This wasn't just pushing a button. This was calling me a failure."

"From what I gather you weren't too nice yourself-"

"Of course Edward told you I wasn't nice! He didn't want to hear the truth."

"Or the jealousy?"

"I'm not doing this right now. I'm sorry. I have to get back to work."

"Just wait until Christmas. You boys cannot shut me out when I'm in charge of your precious Christmas dinner. I'll get some love brewing then."

"Good plan, mom. I'll make sure to order take out just in case you really do withhold food from us. Tell Dad I said 'hey'. And stop sending Emmett after me. He's starting to make my boss nervous."

EPOV

August 11th

"Mom, this has got to end. I'm starting my new job tomorrow. I need sleep."

"I'm just asking you to call your brother and tell him he's not a failure."

"Stay out of this please. I don't have time to deal with... it."

"I birthed _it_, Edward. And you. So I can and will be as involved as I want to be."

"I have to paint boats for a living tomorrow, mother. I'm not feeling too great about myself, quite frankly. Calling Jasper and giving him permision to gloat about making a good point is not my idea of a good time right now."

"Ok. I understand. I'm proud of how responsible you're being reguarding getting married. I'll back off for a little bit. But I'm not giving up."

"Of course you aren't. At least call off Emmett. I have a feeling he would make my new manager nervous if he showed up there since we ignore him when he comes to the apartment. And I'm willing to bet he would."

APOV

July 14th

"You want to do a _what_?"

No way. No no no no no way was this happening.

"We want to do a spread on _you_, dear! You and you're charming new boutique. It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Next to my husbands voice, it's the loveliest thing I do believe I've ever heard," I gaped into the phone.

I finished up the conversation, tying up details and bouncing in my seat the entire time due to the sheer need to share my excited energy with the world. The second the line went dead I threw my cell phone onto the couch and pounced on Jasper.

"Good news?" he asked with is dashing smile.

"Nylon magazine wants to do a spread on Crimson & Clover. _My shop_! They want a whole article about it being a total 'it' place in Hollywood!"

He grabbed my face, kissing me so ungently and yet so lovingly I almost burst with the feeling of it. When he pulled back I bit my lip and stopped myself from pulling on my hair like a crazed Edward.

"It's really a big deal, Jazz. Like, a dream come true."

"I know, darling Alice. I'm so proud of you."

I basked in this moment with the hubby, giggling and sitting on his lap and discussing all the ideas I had for the shoot they wanted to do in the shop, all the while resisting the urge to pick up the phone out of habit and share this news with the 2 girls under speed dials 2 and 3.

EmPOV

August 16th

"Just call them, Rosalie! Call them and tell them you were wrong and you love them!"

"Emmet, no! God, do you even listen to me? Do you even hear the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

I haven't seen Rosie this mad since the night she came home from Alice's shin-dig looking like she wanted to punch the front door in. It scared me to be doing this to her, but I was finally at my breaking point.

Good 'ol Emmett can only try to subtly fix everything around him for so long. The real issue in my life was my stubborn wife pretending we both thought she was right. I shouldn't have let it get this far before I exploded my frustration on her.

I've not always been the best at timing, or tact, though. So now we had to deal.

"I hear you loud and clear, Rosie. And you know what? You're miserable! You took out your parent's issues on Edward and Bella and it's broken everyone apart. It's gone on for too long and I can't stand by and pretend like it's not an issue anymore! We aren't meant to be this way."

"So it's _my_ fault? This whole thing? Right?"

"Well, everyone's been pretty crappy at times-"

"But you think it's my fault it all started, don't you?"

"Rose I didn't-"

"Don't. You. Emmett?"

God, strike me dead before my enraged wife does. Why in the hell do I believe in honestly so much?

"I think if you would have handled the initial argument a little better this whole thing could have been avoided. Yes."

Her still, statuesque silence was probably much scarier than many other frightening things that existed in the world. I watched her eyes turn from hard to hurt and my stomache twisted in unison.

This sucked so much.

"I can't believe you aren't on my side. You freaking backstabber! You're my husband, my support. Hopefully very soon the father of my child. But you think I'm wrong, and vile, and to blame for the destruction of our family!

"I think you need to calm the frick down, Rosalie. No one's back stabbing you, especially not me. And don't sit there and tell me I called you vile. Settle down for 2 seconds and listen to me! I'm trying to help you! You miss them! You curl up in bed, and you try to deny it, but you need them, and so do I."

"We don't need them, they walked away from me just like everyone else!"

"No. That's not true, you pushed them. And I think you did it because you are afraid."

"Oh really, genius? Afraid of what?"

"You're afraid of the people you don't push away walking away from you. Admit it Rosie. The only person you're not f'king terrified of is me."

"Well I'm certainly sick of talking to you right now, so please leave."

She turned her back to me and started turning down the comforter on the bed, ignoring that I was refusing to leave the room.

"I'm so not going to bed mad like this," I declared to her back.

"Fine with me. Stay up and fume. Or sleep on the couch. I really don't care about your sleep patterns right now. I just want to stop acting, again, like Bella and Edward are the center of the freaking universe!"

"Play that card as much as you want, Rose, but this was never really about them, and you know it. Stop hiding behind that stupid excuse."

And for the first time ever I walked out on my Rosie. Not out of the house or anything bogus like that. Just out of our room, our private bubble, if you will.

As I attempted to curl up on our couch I sighed and clicked the TV on, preparing myself for many more nights out of the bed and in the world of uncomfortable sleep.

RPOV

August 26th

"I'm just wondering how long these things usually take," I sighed impatiently into the phone.

Seriously, people need to get their customer service crap together. I don't have time for this.

Except, I actually have all the horrid time in the world these days. One tends to accumulate spare minutes when one's own husband barely speaks to her and she has also, in the husbands words, "pushed away every other person worth giving a crap about."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, the results aren't set to come in until the beginning of September."

I sighed and rubbed my stomach idly. Maybe something was already growing in there. Maybe it didn't even matter that mine and Emmett's baby making tests (again, his words) weren't due to be in for another week.

"That's fine. Please note our account that we wish to be contacted the second they come in," I replied, actually able to feel how stupidly crazy I sounded when I obsessed over this one thing that was probably going to mean nothing in the long run.

Still, it felt good to care about _something_ that wasn't a human being you'd hurt.

"All right Mrs. Cullen, it's noted," the operater informed me, sounding like she felt a little sorry for the way I needed this information.

I hung up without explaining to her why I was in such a state of need. I didn't tell her that I'd felt virtually dead inside when I thought of anything but this possible baby I could have with the man I loved. I couldn't explain to this faceless woman that I'd been broken by the cold look in the stranger brunette that stared at me weeks ago in Alice's boutique, surprising me with the strength in her voice and the lack of familiarity in her reguard towards my admitted hardships. I wouldn't go into detail about Alice's strong behaviour either, or how my husbands words, accusing me of being the root of all of the turmoil in my friends, had kept me virtually isolated from even him in the last 10 days.

No, the lady working the phones at the hospital didn't want to hear about any of that.

"Perhaps I'll be able to tell you about this all one day, Maybe Baby," I said softly to something, or nothing. God knows Emmett and I had tried enough times already. "You're the only one I can really talk to now. Hopefully by the time you're really here in my arms I'll have a happy ending for you."

BPOV

August 29th

"Edward, don't forget to remind what's his name that you need September 1st off so we can tour Carmen's to scope out our wedding digs!"

EPOV

August 29th.

Thank God I got a break from that damn job.

Painting boats: not Edward Cullen's forte.

It wasn't very hard, but it wasn't easy or interesting either. It was a stable job that would support us through our first year or so. We had a plan. I'd sacrifice this year, playing music when I could, save some money, and then regroup after 12 months and refocus on reaching some dreams.

It was an excellent plan. Do-able. We were both happy with it.

Still. A day off was a miracle in itself.

I reassured Bella I'd make sure and Benjamin knew I was taking that day off, then went back to searching the internet for "quality open mic nights in Los Angeles County".

JPOV

August 30th

"Jazz, have you seen my red heels? With the black tips? I need them for the Nylon meeting."

I rolled my eyes at my frantic wife, but reached down to pull the red shoes from under her side of the bed.

"This is why we put things away before we seduce our husband after work, Alice," I smirked at her.

She shot me a look that promised more seduction soon, but continued on her merry little way back into the closet. I'm pretty sure if I tried really hard I could have gotten her to join me in the bed immediately, but she was very worked up about her meeting with the magazine folks on the 1st, and planning out her outfit 2 days in advance was always her nerve-reducing tradition.

APOV

August 30th

Modern shoot or vintage shoot? What went better wtih Crimson & Clover? I thought and thought about it, but couldn't decide which direction to take it.

My shop was a little of both, classic with a twist. Charm with some edge. A feeling of home mixed with a promise of more adventure.

At least that's what I saw and wanted to bring to the table as the ladies from Nylon and I discussed the image their spread wanted to portray of my shop.

I searched for my favortie black pencil skirt and sighed.

Rosalie and Bella would be perfect for the thing, honestly. Bella with her doe eyes and her classic mohagany waves, and Roslie with her in your face beauty and inability to fade into the background anywhere. Not to mention the fact that they were secretly the two images that constantly inspired my line, or anything I chose to carry.

I growled a little bit to release some of my ever building frustration with the 2 friends I basically didn't even have anymore.

It really sucked when you banished your inspiration from your life.

EmPOV

August 31st

"We should get the results tomorrow."

Wow, she spoke freely to me. That's new.

"Great," I responded as I continued to tie my tie and prepare to head into the restaurant for the night shift.

"Aren't you excited?"

"Sure."

I felt her shift behind me and I glanced to her image in the mirror. She looked sad and uncomfortable and it made me feel so freaking guilty all over again. Our dumb argument was still sort of going, even though the yelling stopped a few days ago.

We slept in the bed again, that couch just wasn't working out for me, but didn't touch each other at all. I hugged and kissed her goodbye, and she smiled at me, but none of it went much further than the surface.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Ok. Have a good night. Love you."

"Love you."

I almost laughed on the way out of the house, bitterly. What the heck kind of life is this? Not too long ago I couldn't keep Rosie from jumping my bones nightly. Now we barely even spoke to each other.

Things needed to change. Pronto. I just wasn't sure I still had the motivation to attempt to put anything into motion.

RPOV

August 31st

Tomorrow. The results were due tomorrow. I feared it, in reality. Because after we got the answer then I had nothing to really distract me from everything else in my life. I had nothing to look forward to or pretend to actually care about.

I'd have to step up and really ask myself if I could live with the way I'd handled things in the past 2 months.

But that was not tonight. Tonight I was still right, and still wronged, and still abandoned.

_Tomorrow._

Sleep was going to be impossible.

EPOV

September 1st

The place was magnificent. Perfect. Carmen's house was a dream come true in terms of where we wanted to hold the wedding. Bella's plans of simplifying everything were coming together perfectly. Neither of us needed a big production. So much of our lives was so complicated, it was really nice to have a very low amount of stress surrounding our wedding.

In my eyes, everything about holding the ceremony here was perfect. It was generously free, just big enough for the few friends and family we'd actually invite, and Carmen had no issues with my plan of hauling a white baby grand out onto her lawn for the ceremony.

So why, when all these things fell in place so beautifully, was my bride standing in the exact spot she'd be in nearly a month to marry me, looking out towards the ocean with violent tears streaming down her face?

"Bella, love, what's wrong? Don't you like it?" I asked, slipping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her quivering form into my body.

"It's wonderful. Even better than I imagined," she gasped through sobs.

"Why are you so upset then?" I asked, wiping some tears from her cheeks.

"I'm standing here with you, looking out on the exact expanse of beach I'll see when we get married, and I can picture it Edward. I can see the whole ceremony around us, and how absolutely perfect it will be, except they won't... Alice and Rosalie won't be..."

She gestured to her right side with her hand as another sob broke free. I looked at the empty space next to her and sighed heavily, understanding how the empty lawn was crushing her.

She looked up at me, all wide, wet eyed and mournful.

"I can't do this without them, Edward."

JPOV

September 1st

I watched my talented, put together, confident wife fall apart in a matter of minutes. In the middle of her boutique. In front of all the flippin' magazine people.

I'd gone with her to the meeting with the Nylon reps, because she wanted them to know that I was a very much a part of the feel of the whole Crimson & Clover package. It was going really well, they really seemed to understand what Alice was trying to achieve. The only problem with that, is by them understanding so much about the personalities that inspired her to create this brand they were striking a sensitive cord.

I took her into the back room, making excuses to the magazine ladies that we needed to discuss a few things before any artistic decisions moved further.

In reality I needed to get Alice out of the same room as them before she fell to the floor clutching the little black frame desperately to her chest.

"Alice, hey, are you ok?" I asked after her office door was closed.

"Jasper, they get it and they want to embody it, and it's all perfect but I _can't_ do it."

I looked down at her hands the same time as she did, and studied the "family photo" she was holding, taking time to read the words _"__I want to always feel like part of this is mine",_ even though I knew exactly what the engraving said.

One of the first things that had gone up in the boutique was this photo. I couldn't tell you whether it was my copy or Alice's, because it didn't really matter, but one of ours was hanging in our apartment and the other had been happily resting on the wall behind the cash register since we first opened the doors to this building.

That was until Cassie, or Casey, or whatever her name was from the mag found it and decided the main picture of the spread needed to be a near exact replica of that.

It was the feeling of the picture she said she loved. "The way the subjects in it just ooze love and comfort. They look like they're home. That's what we need to promote and Crimson".

No truer comment could have been made. Or broken Alice's calm exterior more.

Alice gasped out loud immediately after the words left her mouth, and practically snatched the photo out of Cassie, or Casey's, or Candy's hands, and that was when I intervened to avoid the scene I knew was coming just by the look that started to form in Alice's eye.

"It's kind of creepy how she responded to the photo, huh?" I asked softly, stoking Alice's little arms to try and calm her, while also pushing my own emotions down.

"Jasper, it's exactly what I had in mind, but I just realized, seeing this picture in her hands, I can't do it with strangers. I cannot pretend to have this with anyone else. I need them. I miss them."

Her little thumb stroked the images in the picture, the smiles that used to belong to all of us, and her words were true. I looked up to find her crystal eyes misting and full of emotion.

"I hate them for it, but geeze, this place _is_ them! And I cannot do this without them."

EmPOV

September f'kin 1st.

What the hell do you do when nothing goes right?

"Rosie, it's all right, please calm down," I begged, near tears myself and feeling like the most helpless man in the whole world.

"It's not ok, Em, it's not!" she sobbed, clutching to me with everything she had and pouring the rest of it out on my shirt.

The white sheets of paper that brought this on sat less than 2 f'kin feet away from us, thrown about in a wild rage that Rosalie could no longer hold back.

"We'll get through it. I promise. We are so much stronger than this, Rosie."

"Emmett, we can't have a child. We were made for each other, but we can't create a baby together. What.... _why_? Why did it have to be us? We weren't supposed to be that couple! I would have loved our baby so much, Em. _So much_."

My heart broke more with every minute that passed. This was worse than anything we'd ever faced. Worse that finding out your father was a loser, or your employer didn't need you anymore, or your friends could all live life without you.

This wasn't Rosalie needing to be right, or needing control of a situation. This was the woman I loved loosing one of her most sacred dreams. This was the denial of our branch of Cullens. This was_ the_ breaking point.

"Tell me what to do, Rosie. Tell me what you need and I'll do it, please," I cried, trying to not be so fricking helpless now that I knew I'd never be the one to help her reach her dream of motherhood. I was just letting the emotions go because, hell, there were just too many to control these days and Rosalie and I needed to feel this one out together.

"I can't do this alone, Emmett. _We_ can't. I give up. I can't get through this without them."

* * *

**Um... hit or miss? I haven't asked in a while because I've been worried, haha.**

**One fun thing to mention:**

**The Sexiverse has officially been added to the Urban Dictionary! This is seriously hilarious and flattering to me. Look it up if you want. I have no idea who added it, but thank you! That's one of the best things I've ever seen :)**

**More soon! As you know, it's almost the end. Seriously, like 2 or 3 more. **

**Send me you thoughts and feelings. I hope you stop hating the IEWIS characters soon, haha. Though they have deserved it lately...**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	25. Poker Face

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine. **

**A/N: I wanted to get this up before today, but it did not happen, clearly. It was hard to write for some reason. Maybe because I know it's getting closer to the end, and my subconscious is fighting against it. **

**Who knows.**

**Here it is anyway. Chapter 25. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 25 - Poker Face

"This is too weird, isn't it? It's weird. I feel weird."

"It feels a bit odd, yes."

Welcome to Edward and Bella standing in Emmett and Rosalie's giant effing driveway/courtyard, stalling.

"It shouldn't feel so weird, like we're intruders."

"You need to calm down, love. Intruders? We were invited here."

"Oh frick, Edward, we probably should have brought something with us."

"Like a house warming gift?"

"Yeah, I guess. It _is _the first time we've seen the place."

"Bella, we're here for a peace conference, not a party."

I sighed and looked up at the giant structure, noting that, had I not seen the beautiful house Cameron inhabited in Malibu, I would deem _this_ the fanciest homestead I'd ever been invited to.

"Still, we've never been inside, and we could have given it as an offering or something. And my hands feel fidgety, holding a gift would have given them something to do. I don't have good pockets on these jeans or else I'd stick them there. What should I do with them? I can't let them see me shaking. My plan was to be calm, collected, stoic. Like you, right now."

I gestured towards Edward's stone still face and frowned. I was falling apart and he looked like he was in the middle of a card game or something.

"I'm a little worried as well, don't be fooled. It's just easy for me to stay composed when I'm stressed out. It's sort of my default mode."

"That's right. Holeward was a freaking robot. I remember now. Ugh, I'm so not like that. My hands are still shaking, Edward. What am I supposed to do with them?"

"Whatever you do, don't slap anybody."

I rolled my eyes and threw Edward and his calm smirk a pointed look.

Mr. Poker Face was starting to get under my skin.

He took in my annoyed look and dropped the smirk then shrugged.

"Well, if you do end up slapping anyone, try and make sure it's Rosalie."

He winked at me then, spouting his playfullness that I'm sure was not only for my benefit since we'd both now admitted to being anxious. He reached over and took my hand in his and breathed in heavily. Half my fidgety problem was solved. Now we just had to ring the doorbell and face our demons. I mean _family_.

Within seconds of the deep chime echoing back at us through the impressive oak doors, one of them opened and a smile I had not seen in far too long greeted us, as if this was any other day, any other gathering.

"Emmett. Nice giant house."

"Edward, Bellarina! Thanks for showing. Uh, Alice and Jasper are already inside. Rosie is upstairs... and, yeah. Welcome to our home."

I returned Emmett's giant grin half heartedly, Dear Lord even he seemed ill at ease about this strained reunion, but I squeezed back with all of my might when his big arm wrapped around my shoulders in a hug. My left hand was still tightly bound to Edward's, enforcing our unity.

This whole thing was uncomfortable. Necessary, yes, but uncomfortable. Tense. Even simply reuniting with Emmett felt like walking on eggshells, and he was on _our _side more or less. I could only imagine what things would be like in mere seconds when I was face to face with the main problem herself.

Still, this was what I wanted, what we all needed. A reconciliation. As much as I couldn't imagine it due to the height things had escalated to, I needed it to be a reality. After my breakdown at Carmen and Eleazar's Edward contacted Emmett, informing him that we needed to do whatever it took to remedy the "situation" we were all in. Imagine our shock when Emmett informed us that he was just getting ready to call us and demand we show at their "new digs" for a peace talk or sorts. It was demanded by Rosalie and seconded by Alice, who were also ready to end the fiasco, no matter what it took.

Somehow the universe had brought us all simultaneously to our knees, it seemed, and we were all at some sort of breaking point. I had no idea what the theirs was, nor how long it would take to get through this apology process because I know I still felt rather stubborn, but it seemed inevitable that we work through our issues and save ourselves from whatever ditch we'd dug ourselves into with our fierce disagreements.

The further we walked into Emmett and Rosalie's house the further down my jaw dropped. The place was gorgeous, and totally covered in Rose's touch. I could picture her here, beautiful and happy, and the me that knew we had to work through this grew happy for her.

We found Alice and Jasper in the kitchen, sitting side by side on some stools whispering softly. Naturally their quiet conversing stopped abruptly when Edward and I entered behind Emmett, but, much to my twisting stomach's pleasure, their mouths turned into soft grins and not scowls as we approached and I locked eyes with each of them.

"Hi guys," Alice chirped, softer and more unsure than I'd ever heard her speak before.

"Hey," only I answered, offering a very meek wave.

After about .4 seconds of an awkward stare started between us, Alice and I avoided eye contact. My attention turned to Jasper who's full attention was on Edward.

They were looking at each other, both with tight eyes and even tighter lines that their lips were set in. They truly looked like brothers in this moment, the resemblance of their discontent was uncanny, one sample of it set in penetrating green and bronze, mirrored by the same hardness set in honey and blue.

It was horrible to see Jazz and Edward locked in such an ugly, silent exchange, but I tired not to judge the harshness of their looks, knowing my own fierce battle was waiting somewhere upstairs.

Emmett broke the strange mood that had settled, clearing his throat and popping open a can of soda.

"Ok, listen up. Since you all basically came running to me to solve things, we're going to carry this thing out my way. No one leaves this house until we are all at least on civil speaking terms again. We're doing this strategically, because the last few times any of you have been in any sort of grouping unsupervised it's been a f'kin disaster. This is happening in phases. For phase 1, Bellarina, you and Rose are going in our bedroom to duke it out, while Eddie and Goldilocks over here glare daggers at each other in the upstairs guest room. You 4 are have the biggest, most recent issues, so we're breaking down that crap before we let the whole group hash it out. Alice and are going to hang in the game room, which is conveniently located in between the 2 confines. We were the most well behaved this whole time, so we don't come in until phase 3 of this little intervention. No one escapes, the game room I'll be waiting in blocks the stairs, and no one gets violent," he paused and stared at Edward and Jasper for a beat.

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett's violence comment just as Jasper narrowed his. I suppose Emmett took that as confirmation they weren't going to beat each other up because he nodded a bit to himself then asked, "Any questions?"

"What's phase 2?" Alice asked.

"Eddie and Rosie," Emmett replied shortly.

Edward squeezed my hand briefly, and I squeezed back, but other than that there was no reaction.

"Any more questions?"

I raised my hand tentatively, feeling foolish for doing so, but also feeling the weight of Emmett's authority over the situation making it somewhat necessary.

Emmett chuckled a little then pointed at me as he took a sip from the soda.

"I was just wondering if Rosalie and I could take the game room. I feel uncomfortable entering into our... _discussion_ on her turf."

"B, we're in her house. The whole swanky place is her turf," Jasper laughed quietly. For a brief moment everyone was moved by the joke, the mood grew silghtly lighter and it felt like a shadow of the ease it used to be when we were all together.

Edward stiffened practically within the same second he let himself be amused at his brother's comment, and it sobered me up again, reminding me about the battle looming ahead. Or above. Why wasn't Rosalie down here?

"I get that this is her house, which apparently gives her exemption from briefing, but the bedroom is like her headquarters or something. I just feel weird entering into her domain like that. It feels like an advantage. It just does."

I shrugged my shoulders a little bit and looked at Emmett unapologeticaly.

"You'd be uncomfortable in our bedroom?" he asked.

"I would."

Emmett scratched his head and seemed to think for a few seconds, then nodded a little bit and sighed.

"All right sister, that's valid I guess. You ladies get the game room, Alice and I will just hang down here. We'll still be blocking any exits. And, for the record, Rosie got the briefing earlier, so don't go all bitter or whatever over nothing. We're done with that crap. She's just upstairs because... well she didn't want to be down here. And as much as we've been disagreeing lately she's still my wife, she's hurting, and I can't always be 100 percent fair when it comes to her."

His tone indicated that we were done with the formalities and finally ready to move into the trenches.

I squeezed Edward's hand a little bit harder with each step that we took up to the second floor and kissed him softly before releasing his hand and watching him shut the door to the guest room.

Emmett instructed me to sit on the couch and wait for him to go get Rosalie from the lion's den. I sat and waited, fidgeting the entire time.

No poker faces here, it was time for emotions to run wild.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We'd been staring at each other for 3 minutes and 42 seconds. I knew for sure because I was paying very close attention the clock on the wall behind her head. Anything to keep from meeting her hard eyes.

Nothing had been said.

Nothing worked through.

Just staring.

I suppose neither of us wanted to be the first to crack.

I'd finally matched Rosalie in resolve.

The room was pretty dang silent, Alice and Emmett weren't making any noise from down stairs and there weren't any more noises coming from Jasper and Edward's room. Initially we could hear the low rumble of their voices, but that had faded about 1 minute and 3 seconds ago.

Rosalie sighed heavily and it drew my attention from the seconds ticking away to her.

She was staring straight at me, and it was no longer an option to look away. Her look said it all. This needed to begin. Now.

She quirked an eyebrow at me.

I blew air through my nose and lifted both of mine.

She licked her lips.

I started drumming my fingers on my knees.

Just as she seemed to be opening her mouth to say something the door to our right opened, and out emerged Edward and Jasper, looking like they'd just emerged from the Land of Ease and Happiness.

"You're done?" I asked, shifting my gaze back and forth between the two of them.

"Uh, yeah," Jasper replied as he flicked his head, shifting some hair out of his eyes. "You aren't?"

I shot a quick look at Rosalie and her eyes darted to me then quickly away.

"We haven't even started," she said.

"Oh..." Jasper replied, looking very confused.

"Don't you think... you should?" Edward hedged.

Both of the boys looked uneasy as the heavy mood Rosalie and I created creeped to their side of the room, and I found myself growing rather irritated at them for being faster than us. They were supposed to have tons issues too.

"I don't get how you guys are, you know, better," I sputtered, waving my hand between the 2 of them. "I'm sorry Jasper, but I heard how upset Edward was about your disagreement. It didn't seem like it would require a quick fix."

"Bella, it's fine," Edward reassured me with a soft smile. "We both regret what we said, gave an explanation for where the anger and resentment came from, and resolved it."

He kept the smile on his face and I could tell he was trying really hard to look extra angelic. It was pretty clear Rosalie and I expected them to match us in the struggle to fix things, and finding out that they had figured things out so quickly was somewhat upsetting. Jasper seemed to be inching towards the stairs.

"Your mother intervened, didn't she?" Rosalie asked, a tone of enlightenment clouding her words.

"She did threaten to with hold Christmas dinner," Jasper admitted.

"And to sell the piano," Edward added with a fown.

"And dad's vintage Les Paul," Jasper sighed with a forlorn look.

Rosalie barked one short, beautiful laugh and all I could do was respect Esme for knowing how to get what she wants.

"She blackmailed apologies out of you by threatening to sell the piano and the guitar?"

"Well, yes," Edward conceded.

"It really was sincere, though," Jasper said. "I mean, her evil plan worked. We only needed motivation to get the conversation going. I really have no ill feeling towards Edward. It's all water under the brotherly bridge now. Right, man?"

Jasper punched Edward on the back of the shoulder and Edward reached behind him and grabbed his wrist, then twisted Jasper's arm behind his back.

"Of course. We've never been better."

They were laughing now, and we were still gaping.

"It was just so quick," I mumbled, not really intending for anyone to hear.

"It's just the way we are, B," Jasper said to me while attempting to wiggle out of Edward's hold and reach his free hand out to pull his hair.

"It's no worse than when you stole my journal the night before you graduated and photo copied the page that held my confession of my attraction to Tanya, then posted it all over the school."

"Hey, it was my way of saying good bye to Forks High. I wanted to go out with a bang."

"It was an intrusion of privacy!"

Jasper growled as Edward twisted his arm further behind his back. This was ridiculous. They were fighting about something that happened years ago, physically wrestling, and laughing at the same time.

Boys. Are. Weird.

"It got the ball rolling with Tanya for you! You should have thanked me! It's not my fault you forgot to lock your diary."

"It was a journal, there's a difference, we've been over this. And she didn't speak to me for 3 weeks, Jasper!"

"Not that it matters," I interjected, throwing a playful upset look at Edward.

Both of their eyes widened at the sound of my voice and Jasper broke his arm free of Edward's grasp as they both came back to the here and now.

"Of course not, love," angelic Edward said, making a reappearance.

I narrowed my eyes and he dropped the act. He started pulling Jasper's to the to of the stairs by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Sorry, ladies, we should probably let you be," Edward said as I smirked at him.

"Thanks," Rosalie replied sarcastically.

Jasper flicked Edward's ear then raced down the stairs with my fiance chasing him, and I watched their descending forms until I could no longer hear their footfalls on the floor below.

I turned back to Rosalie hesitantly, kind of relieved that the boys had lifted a bit of the tension in the room with their crazy brother antics.

The second I brought my eyes to Rosalie she spoke.

"Emmett and I can't have children."

Her eyes were very hard still, and I took in her words slowly, still bearing my heart's protective armor for the discussion ahead.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, looking for her to repeat the statement.

"I'm sorry too," she laughed coldly, bitterly, even though it was clear I had been asking for an elaboration. I waited silently as her eyes lifted to the ceiling and turned liquidy. After a deep breath she continued.

"I decided that I wanted to have a baby, _now_, so I made Emmett get tested with me. You know, to reassure that we were both equipped enough could have kids as soon as possible. We all know patience isn't my strongest virtue, especially when I'm in a bad way. We got the results back last week. Turns out we can't have kids together at all. My insides are, um, inhospitable."

She sat across from me, staring at nothing, doing everything in her power to not let a tear fall, though it was obvious she was going to loose that battle.

I felt shocked. Completely taken aback and at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, longing to reach out and hug her, but not certain that the movement would be natural between us at the moment. "About the baby issue, I mean," I clarified the very next second, the selfish part of me desperately hanging on to the belief that I did not need to start the apologies we owed each other over the quarrel.

Rosalie's eyes darted to me and held strong once the clarification of my apology left my lips. I was anticipating a stone still stare down, but instead her lower lip trembeled and the first of many tears managed to escape and run down her cheek. She didn't even reach up to wipe the wetness away, she just stared and cried for the fall of 3 separate tears.

"I can't believe you felt the need to clarify what your apology was for," she said quietly, in a disgusted tone.

"Well... we came here to talk things out. I just... I wasn't expecting you to have another bomb to drop. While I am definitely saddened and sorry for you and Em, I just don't want to ignore the fact that something else is going on here. Something we haven't resolved yet."

"Can you even hear the coldness of your voice?"

"I can. I hate it, but it's just the way I feel lately, Rose."

"I feel dead, Bella."

"Well... I'm sorry. That you feel... dead."

Her words sort of shocked me, honestly.

Rosalie felt _dead_?

It was such a terrible image in my mind. Just heart wrenching. I took in her appearance for a moment, studying her as she stared back with tears still crawling down her face.

She certainly looked far worse than I'd ever seen, not that anyone who didn't know her well would think she looked too bad. I knew her well enough to see the subtle, sad differences. Her hair wasn't quite as smooth as she usually kept it. Her eyes were darker, more worn looking than the confident blue they were used to being. Her mouth was set in a sad line and the air around her that normally held strength seemed deflated.

We sat in another strained silence as I took her in, and I was extremely close to sucking it up and beginning some sort of apology, not for how defending Edward or I, but for having a part in this huge disaster.

Then, suddenly, she broke the moment and began sobbing into her hands, looking like nothing I'd ever seen her be before.

Broken. Tired. Defeated.

"God, I've pushed you so far away!" she sort of yelled into her hands, muffling the words but not making them indecipherable.

"Rose-" I began, but stopped when her head shot up and her furiously saddened expression haulted whatever it was I was going to attempt to say.

"No, Bella. I'm done," she declared fiercely.

The look on her face had shaped itself into something stong. It was hard and determined, only made more dramatic by the wet streaks that stained her face. She stood up and for a moment I truly felt like this was _it_, the end of the road, the final deterioration of a friendship that had been ripped to bits months before. I wasn't sure if she had any more words for me, or if she was going to just walk back into her lair and leave me to go down stairs and tell the others that there just was no hope left. That we had said too many words that were placed in anger and resentment, and that too much damage had been done.

But she didn't leave the room. She didn't sneer vile words at me, or push this distruction further. She crumbled to my feet, her head in my lap, and silently shook with sobs that were no longer vocal, but still seemed deep.

She raised her head, looked directly in my eyes, and plead.

"Please forgive me Bella, please. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend to be strong, or happy, or angry, even. I'm just done. I'm so done with my life. If it wasn't for Emmett, who I've managed to push away as well, I don't know what I would be doing right now. Really dying probably. That's what it feels like anyway. My life... I don't know what happened. Everything fell apart. It all... it just... it's all gone."

I stared down at her awkwardly, still slightly stunned by such a broken down image of Rosalie.

"And here I always pictured you so perfectly in my mind," I used, almost to myself, not being able to help it when the pointer finger of my right hand reached out to stroke a strand of her hair.

"It was never true, Bella. I've never been that way. And, just so you know, it's not a very fair image to project onto someone."

"I know, but up until this point, Rosalie, that's how you acted. I mean, attacking Edward sort of gave you a superiority complex. At least in our eyes."

She sat up, still in front of me on the ground but no longer leaning into my lap. She looked a bit more composed now because, let's face it, the hashing-out had officially begun.

"Well I had very strong opinions about you both, Bella. That's just a fact. And while I do feel sorry for the way I handled myself that day, I just can't be sorry for wanting to look out for you. Or for your wrongly conceived notion that I had any superiority complex issues going on."

"You basically told us that we were a mess, Rose. You berated our love! I mean, you called Edward selfish and me pathetic."

"I didn't say those words, exactly, Bella-"

"Oh, stop it. You said much worse than that, actually, and we all heard it. I can understand how frustrating it must have been to watch me deal with Edward leaving, I mean I was there,_ living_ it. I had a very hard time with him, _a lot,_ before and after we got together. I know this. But that's how I had to deal with things."

"I just can't understand how you could give him that much power over you! It's not healthy. I love Emmett to death, I would do anything for him, but I would never let his actions control me so completely."

"_I'm_ not _you_!"

"That's fine-"

"No! Apparently it's not, Rose. You hate how I act when I'm being me!"

"I hate how you acted when Edward was taking care of his business and you were left on the sidelines."

"All right, you got me there. _Good job_. I learned how to be stronger when Edward can't be around me 24/7 thanks to all of this stupid fighting. _Woo hoo_. But at what cost? Our whole family?"

"I had no idea you'd react that way-"

"That's a bunch of crap. Of course we were going to be upset. What did you think would happen? He'd stay home from Europe and we'd sign up for couple's counseling with you?"

"I don't know what I thought would happen, ok? My parents had fallen apart, I was preparing for you to do the same... I wasn't thinking about your feelings."

"Clearly, you hurt them quite thoroughly."

"Oh, and you standing in Alice's boutique like a heartless statue wasn't hard for me at all."

"That was different."

"How?"

"You'd already reached your goal by that time, Rosalie. I was strong enough to not let the _selfish_ people I love bringing me down."

"You didn't even blink when I told you my life was falling apart!"

"I know! It felt like you'd finally caught up to_ me_!"

We had escaladed to yelling, so the silence that followed my comment was very prominent. Things were being said though, and we had no way to run from each other this time, so it seemed like it had to find a way to be productive.

The hard looks on each of our faces said otherwise, though. Jasper and Edward were lucky to have so much fighting and making up practice, being brothers that had experienced it multiple times in their past. I'd never fought like this with someone I loved. I wasn't sure how to trudge through it without letting myself feel compromised.

Rosalie sat up straighter, almost eye level with me since I was now slouching and scowling. She seemed ready to speak again, which was good. I didn't want to yell at her anymore, which would surely happen if I tried speaking again, but the silence wasn't going to get us anywhere either.

"I already said I was sorry," she commented, looking me straight in the eye.

"I know, but I still need you to hear how I've been feeling, Rose. It's been pretty crummy, feeling like I have to prove myself to the people who are supposed to believe in me the most."

"I do believe in you."

"Could have fooled me."

"I do. That was the problem. Look, Bella. Ever since I've met you, you've been this... thing... this force that's made me feel more alive. Before we became friends I saw other people as necessities, almost. I knew you had to make nice with people to get ahead, but I never really saw relationships as something that could propell you into being a better person. I mean, even my parents, who I thought had the perfect relationship and life, didn't have much outside of eachother. My mom was friends with my dad's collegues' wives. Because that was what was required of her in a sense. I always figured that's how I would be. Reliant on my fabulous husband to compliment me, and love me, and the rest was all for the show."

"That's horrible," I sighed, understanding for the first time the hardness of Rosalie. She'd never really shared this persepective with me. Not this deeply. I knew she'd never had meaningful friendships before Alice and I in Hollywood, but I wasn't aware that she thought it was normal, or the way she'd want to be.

"I know it is. I know now. Because of you, and Alice of course. But you were first Bella. The first person to look at me and not try to put on a show for me. You were always just you, and I _love_ _you_! And then you loved me, even when we first really started hanging out, even though I was so different from you. That's always meant so much to me. So watching you fall apart because some idiot boy - and this isn't an attack on Edward specifically, they are _all_ idiots - it upset me. I didn't like watching my beautiful, confident, independent friend fall to pieces. Watching the person who made you appreciate life die... it's hell Bella. Even worse was loving the person who was doing it to you. The result was anger."

I sat there, stunned, for a few moments. Rosalie's compliments of me were pretty high up on my Shock Meter, right up there next to her former beliefs on friendship.

"Rosalie, you always intimidated me in the beginning. I wasn't confident next to you. I was just resigned to the fact that I could never be like you."

"There you go again, Bella. Putting me up on that pedistal I could never stay balanced on."

She shook her head and looked towards the carpet, almost in an embarrassed sort of way.

"I've never looked at it like that. In my eyes you've always been born to be up there, balancing perfectly."

"Ha. What about now?"

"Ok. Maybe not now."

She snorted a small laugh and I made a face to myself.

"So, what now?" she asked, looking back up at me.

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really am. I just want to do whatever it takes to get over this. I need you, and Alice, and all of the boys. I need to share my life with you guys again. I need to be the wife Emmett deserves. I can't promise I won't ever be mean, or hard headed again, but I've learned a major lesson in how I handle myslef, and the people I love."

"Thank you, Rosalie. I do accept your apology. I just can't be calm when it comes to Edward. You know that. As much as you have to be you, I have to be me. And that's a part of me, wrong or not. I'm sorry for anything I may have said that wasn't fair."

"Thanks. I think most of us let some ugly things slip in the heat of the moment these past few weeks."

"True. But I don't regret defending myself and Edward."

"Right. I don't regret being passionate, I guess. Or pushing you to maybe take a look at your relationship. Eveyone has to do that every now and again, right?"

I nodded and smiled at her, feeling like perhaps we really were past all of this. I felt closer to her even, like I understood her more than I had before. She had me on some sort of pedestal, too, in a way. One that I tipped off of the second I let Edward's actions effect how I handled myself so many months ago.

"Are we ok?" she asked wearily.

"Yeah, we are. You still have an apology for Edward, though, I think."

She nodded and looked to the floor again. I was certain Edward would easily accept her apology now that her and I had made up, but of course they still needed to work things out themselves.

"Anything else you need?" I asked just for good measure.

"Can I have a hug?" she said, looking at me through her lashes.

I almost hated how beautiful she looked, tear stained and all, but pushed that aside to smile and hold my arms out.

"I missed you so much," she told me quietly as we embraced.

"You too. I lost it when Edward and I were doing through of our ceremony. I couldn't stand the idea of you and Alice not being next to me. It wasn't right."

"No, that wouldn't be right."

"I broke down completely when we got the results of our test. Emmett was great, holding me up alongside himself when I know he was breaking too, but the only thing I wanted to do was run to you and Alice. And I couldn't. It was nearly the saddest moment of my entire life."

"I'm so sorry for that, Rosalie. Truly. You and Emmett deserve so much..."

"Thank you, Bella. That means a lot to me. I feel so much less alone now."

We were both wiping at tears now, though smiles adorned our faces. Rosalie sighed heavily and then stood, offering me her hand so that I could do the same.

"Gosh, I really am feeling better," she said, not letting go of my hand as we started down the stairs to the others. "I feel like the hardest part may be over."

"Yeah right," I laughed, making her look at me with confusion.

I turned to her and quirked an eyebrow.

"We both pissed Alice off pretty thoroughly. You think getting back into her good graces will be simple?"

She stopped on the stairs and frowned, mirroring my expression of unease.

"Eh, we're working together for good again. We can take the little one," she concluded, flashing a wide, beautiful smile and stepping down again.

I laughed and descended with her, step by step, seeing each one as another movement out of the dark hole we'd been in for months.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It only took Rosalie and Edward 32 minutes to come out of the downstairs guest room, the place Emmett had designated as their solitary apology confinement.

They came out smiling and speaking of beaches, so I gathered he had recalled our disasterous trip to Cameron's with her at some point.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and myself were planted on the couch in their giant, spacious living room, watching a special on the history channel about people who had plotted to steal Abraham Lincoln's body. It was Part 1 of a 2 part special he'd recorded.

Oh how I'd missed this.

Emmett was sitting in the middle, effectively separating me from Alice and Jasper. I'm not sure what he thought was going to happen if we spoke, but he was adamant that we not breath a word to each other until the whole group was again assembled. I caught Jasper smirking when I rolled my eyes at Emmett's odd plan, and that made me less annoyed because I realized that when I did get to speak to them, at least one of Team Romeo and Juliet wasn't read to throw plant poison down my throat.

We settled into the living room and the couch exchanged Emmett for Edward. He settled into my side and Emmett wrapped himself around Rosalie in the giant poofy arm chair across the room. Everyone grew silent and turned towards the ring master.

"What're the orders, Captain?" Jasper asked, throwing Emmett an easy smile and recrossing his legs that were sprawled acoss the giant ottoman in front of he and Alice.

A low laugh spread across the room, and while it wasn't the loud, lighthearted sound the 6 of us usally emitted, it was a little less tense than I expected.

"This is when we all throw down. If you have something still on your chest, get it off. This is the final phase, kids. No one leaves this room until we all agree that the slate is clean, the a-holes in us all are gone, and the love is 100 percent back. It's an open floor. Go."

"I have something I need to say," Jasper said right away, raising his hand like I had before for some reason.

"Go for it, bro," Emmett said, pointing to the middle of the room, where we were apparently supposed to "throw down".

Instead of directing himself towards the middle of the room, however, Jasper turned directly to me.

"Bella, I hate that you turned down Waits Nap Time. I understand what you were doing, but, man. That sucked a lot."

I blinked a few times and said nothing. Everyone's eyes were on me as I fought for a proper response. I could only come up with one.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I wasn't thinking clearly."

He nodded once and winked at me, and I knew we were good even before he responded, "I was impressed by your backbone, I must say. I thought for sure the green tea-Jasper-Waits combo would break you."

We laughed quietly and Edward put his arm around my shoulder. Jasper's blantant admittance of upset set a good tone to begin the apology throw down. Things proceeded much the same way from that point on.

"I knew things were really bad when Emmett was yelling at me, and he called Bella, Bella. Not _Bellarina_," Rosalie said, jolting the whole room.

There was a collective gasp from everyone, even from Emmett, and I couldn't help but feel like this was definitely an important detail. Things had gotten serious. Emmett had never, ever called me anything other than Bellarina or sister ever since we met.

"Oh man, I don't think_ I_ even caught that," Emmett said with a far away look, as if he was trying to remember the exact moment the atrocity happened.

"Emmett, I'm really upset that you called me Bella," I vented, sitting up a little bit and really feeling sad.

"I know sister, I'm sorry. Won't happen again. I'll keep myself in check."

"That would have freaked me out," Alice confessed, earning the attention of the room.

Alice then informed Rosalie and I that she couldn't decide who she was more upset at, us for letting ourselves get so out of control, or her for thinking she had any control over it all. We both apologized profusely for ruining her launch party, and she only agreed to forgive us if we agreed to do an undisclosed favor for her. Of course the deal was struck immediately, and the victorious look on her face made me fairly certain I'd just signed myself off to some sort of beauty torture.

I told Alice and Jasper that it was a bit offensive of them not to come to Edward and I's defense, and that's why I cut myself off from them too. Edward expressed how he felt left out while he was one tour the first time, so this past time he was almost glad to be detached from everyone due to the fight, and he did feel selfish in that regard.

Within an hour's time we were just admitting things to the air, lounging comfortably in groups of two and getting back to being comfortable.

"I hate the fact that the band will never tour again," Emmett admitted.

"_I _hate the fact that the band will never tour again," Edward seconded.

"I'm sort of upset that I never got to play with Aro. No offense Emmett, but I bet he's just crazy," Jasper said almost wistfully.

"I miss Aro," Alice sighed.

"Me too," Edward said, nearly laughing at his own admittance.

"I don't like the fact that I haven't seen you guys play in forever," I pouted. "I miss live music."

"I miss being in front of people," Rosalie announced. "I miss the lights and the costumes and the attention."

"I hate the color of the bathrooms in Crimson & Clover. I want you guys to repaint them," Alice said, poking Jasper in the chest.

"I hate painting," Emmett groaned, making everyone laugh.

The laughter died down and a soft silence took over, settling itself into our bones and our frienship, making it ok to just sit and be _us_ again. After a few minutes of nothing but that content silence, Rosalie spoke up agian, this time softer.

"You guys, I really,_ really_ hate the fact thay your children will never have the cousin they should have from our side of the family. I hate that so, so much."

She was definitely teared up again, and this time I had no choice but to go to her.

Emmett's strong arms were already wrapped around her, but I weaseled my way in and got one of my own snaked around her middle somewhere. Very soon after Alice settled in between Emmett and I, sort of straddling Rosalie and hugging Emmett at the same time. I'm pretty sure all 4 of us had tears in various stages of falling down our faces.

"I hate that, too, Rose, but it's going to be ok. There are so many options," Alice whispered.

I nodded my head, not able to speak, and felt Edward settle in behind me on the giant arm of the chair just as I saw Jasper lean down behind Alice and wrap one arm around her before setting his chin on Rosalie's chins.

In true_ us_ fashion, we stayed wrapped up in each other for a good amount of time, listening to Rosalie cry and sometimes crying with her. Alice would whisper things to her; beautiful things about saving other babies that didn't have capable mothers, or using the free time to reach out to groups of abandoned kids.

Eventually the crying softened, then died out completely, and soft laughs could be heard as we all retold stories of our own childhood.

"You did not fall of the stage," Jasper gawked at me, not lifting his head from Rosalie's legs but turning his eyes up to mine.

"And take 2 other little girls with you," Alice tagged on.

"I can't make this stuff up. My boa slipped from my shoulders and my feet got tangled. My mother was almost cruel, signing me up for ballett lessons with the knowledge of my uncoordination," I retorted, laughing at myself with all of the others. Edward was actually snorting a little bit, I think because we were all so giddy to be getting along again we were really getting silly.

Eventually it all died down, and there we still sat: tangled and together, and a little bit more experienced as a family than we were before.

Rosalie sighed and rested her cheek on top of Alice's head, closed her eyes, and smiled.

"This. This is exactly what I needed."

And all around her we all squeezed, hugged, loved, and forgave even more. All in signs of agreement.

* * *

**It's a giant cheese ball at the end, I know, but I don't even care. I needed it after writing all the sad things in the last chapters, and starting school today. **

**Accounting makes me frown.**

**But you guys make me smile, so send me things to read if you have things to say about this chap :)**

**As usual, I hope I did not disappoint. **

**2 left. Prepare yourselves.**

**LOVE YOUS!**


	26. Baby, You're a Rich Man

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine. **

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. It wasn't coming out right before. I wasn't having fun with it. Now it makes me happy, so I feel better giving it to all of you :)**

**Happy almost saturday EPOV Saturday! The LAST EPOV SATURDAY EVER!**

* * *

Chapter 26 - Baby, You're a Rich Man

**EPOV**

Life changes. This is one of the only things I will always hold to be true.

Life changes. Bella owns my heart. And my brothers are asinine.

These simple truths shaped my life the week before Bella and I's wedding.

"I don't want your advice, I think I'll do fine on my own," I sighed, knowing it was pointless. Jasper and Emmett talk when they want to talk, especially when it's about something they think they know more about than I do.

"Eddie, things are going to change and you need to be prepared for that."

"Yeah, man, your body's going to be experiencing new and exciting things and - shit! Not cool man."

Jasper glared at me as Emmett and I laughed. If he's going to pretend like I need advice about my "changing body" then I'm going to shove him off of his longboard. That's just the way things work.

"Jasper! What would mother say if she heard that filth coming from your angel mouth?" Emmett teased.

"She'd say Edward's in trouble for pushing me."

"No way, she's always liked me best," I replied, shaking my head and dodging his fist.

"Whatever, she's disappointed in both of you for not living up to the high stanadards I set as the first born."

That got a big laugh from Jasper and I. High standards my ass. I'm pretty sure our mother wasn't waiting around for her second two sons to get suspended from school for breaking the vending machine or getting called to the principal's office for looking under girl's skirts in 3rd grade.

"Listen to me. I do not want marriage advice from either of you. You aren't even taking it seriously."

"On the contrary, sexing up your lady is _very_ serious business," Emmett informed me, looking over his shoulder with a gaze that was indeed all business.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. It was nice to be out on the streets of Los Angeles longboarding with my brothers again, a rountine we'd started the first time we lived here. They were being silly though. And I suppose I wasn't fighting that hard against it because I missed it while I was away and while our family was broken.

"I plan on taking it seriously, I assure you. That doesn't mean I also plan on discussing any aspect of mine and Bella's relations with either of you."

"Fine, be greedy," Emmett said, throwing his arms in the air in defeat. "I don't want to know Bellarina's in-the-sack details anyway."

I laughed along with Jasper and we rolled along in silence for a few moments.

"Just for the record, though, don't go out after work, for any good reason without telling her about it," Jasper said, breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked.

"One night after the job we finished downtown, I decided to go out with some of the guys from the construction site. We just went down to Wangs for some wings, you know, to relax and celebrate the job we finished. Alice called me at 7:30 and flipped a brick. I used to do that all the time in Seattle, go places to play music or whatever after my shifts, but suddenly - _gasp!_ We're married and that's unacceptable! It's not a big deal, cause I get it now, or whatever, but the first time it happened I was caught off guard. I'm just letting you know, it's the little things that change."

I felt my face scrunch up in confusion but nodded my head in acceptance of his story. I could see that happening though it would be rather odd for Bella to act that way so suddenly.

"And do not buy things without telling her," Emmett said.

"What'd you do?" Jasper asked in a knowing tone.

"I thought it'd be cool to get one of those fridges that had the little TV on the front," Emmett shrugged, outlining a box in the air with his fingers to represent the size of the TV.

"Not cool?" I asked.

"Nope. Not cool at all."

Jasper laughed and I nodded again.

"I mean, she could have used it too! She was being all homey and cooking and stuff then, because of the Battle Royale going on bettween the ladies, so I figured it be fun for her to watch cooking shows or something."

"Not fun?" Jasper asked this time.

"Not fun," Emmett sighed. "I don't get the female mind. She was all upset because I made this giant purchase without informing her. But it was something we could afford perfectly fine. And, get this... the next weekend she asks me if we can buy a flat screen for the kitchen. A f'kin flat screen. Just like the one in the fridge she made me return!"

I chuckled at that, not commentating but mentally beginning to check things off in my head. No going out without informing the Mrs, and no purchasing large items. Seemed simple enough.

"And don't spend time with other women alone, unless it's Alice or Rose. They're part of the inner circle and all that," Jasper said quietly.

"When did you spend time alone with someone other than Alice?" I asked, a bit weirded out that I hadn't heard about this before.

"One of my bosses is a woman. Lucy. She's pretty, I guess. Not my type at all though, man, and she's engaged... but someone saw us having lunch together and rumors spread around the site. It was pretty messed up."

"Did the little one find out?" Emmett asked, throwing a worried look over his shoulder as we rounded a corner to turn back towards Jasper and Alice's condo.

"No, not from anyone other than myself. Of course I told her about it right away. I was frustrated with all the idiots at the site who were gossiping like 13 year old girls about something that was_ nothing_. Alice didn't mind. She was really great, actually. She told me she trusted me completely. It was a pain in the ass to clear up, though. And who knows what it could have turned into..."

We grew silent then, just letting the wind and the sounds of Hollywood fill the spaces between us. After a block or two I spoke up. They won. I was now interested.

"What else?" I asked after we stopped in a 7-11 to pick up drinks for ourselves and the ladies.

"I knew you'd bend to the advice of the masters," Emmett cheered.

I rolled my eyes and Jasper high fived him.

"Make the bed, all the time, even if you didn't before."

"That one happened to me, too, at least for a little while," Emmett added.

"It's not so bad now, except for when we're having 'company' over. Even if it's just you guys, Alice _needs_ to bed to be made," Jasper amended.

"I don't get that one, dude. No one even sees our bed!"

"Alice said it's got something to do with responsibility and knowing the house is tidy, or something."

"Bella hates making the bed now," I said, looking for a way this little rule might not apply to my up and coming marriage. "If it gets done, it's because I do it."

"Doesn't matter," Emmett shook his head. "5o bucks says that changes."

"Just wait until 'company' comes over," Jasper nodded.

"Do the laundry some of the time. They're doing you a sweet little favor when they do your laundry as a girlfriend, but as a wife it becomes a chore you force upon them!" Emmett frustratingly explained, holding up his free hand and his hand holding the plastic bag of wine coolers in a exasperated gestrure.

"If you eat the last of something, write it on the grocery list," Jasper said, mocking Alice's high pitched voice.

"If you're going to stomp around inside like a dirty ogre, pull out the vaccuum once in a while," Emmett chimed in, using a more abrasive, yet still high pitched Rosalie-mocking tone.

"Offer to speak to her parents when she calls them."

Easy. Renee loves me. Charlie doesn't use the "L word" often, especially not with me, but he shakes my hand and says things like, "take care of my little girl, son". So I assume that's his form of affection towards me.

"Don't bring friends over after work without calling ahead," Emmett sighed.

"Don't make plans for the two of you without asking," Jasper said in a very "a-ha!" sounding tone.

"Don't lay in bed in the buff, assuming she'll also think it's a good idea to get it on that night. She's never as excited to see you naked in the bed as you think she will be."

Emmett looked honestly disappointed but Jasper and I were laughing rather hard. This sounded like a typical Emmett move.

"Stop laughing, idiots. A naked Rosalie would be my idea bedtime surprise."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next few days were rough in terms of free time. Bella was always busy with the work she had to get done at the theatre before she took time off for the wedding, or she was just doing wedding stuff in general. There wasn't much I could do to help, either. It was all girl-related wedding rituals that Alice and Rosalie were dragging her too.

They went to the spa for skin treatments.

They went to the dress shop for alterations.

They went to the florist for flower assessments.

They visited Carmen's for decoration run-throughs.

They went on multiple trists to Michael's craft shop for ribbon, or tea lights, or any other small item that Alice suddenly realized the wedding wouldn't be complete without.

This left me with a_ ton_ of free time.

"Eddie! We're in the kitchen playing Douche Ball! Come on in!"

A ton of free time with the large idot and the "pretty one". Yes, we'd gotten into that argument again, and Jasper one the title. Again.

"What, may I ask, is a douche ball, and how does one go about playing it?" I asked as I rounded the corner into Emmett and Rosalie's rather large kitchen.

I stopped immediately upon entering. Because in the kitchen were my two older brothers, both wearing baseball hats and jerseys, standing at opposite ends of the room in deep concentration. Jasper, clad in a San Diego Chargers hat and Seattle Seahawks jersey, was holding a bright purple stress ball in one hand and a cheese grater in the other. Emmett, who was donning a Seahawks hat and a Dallas Cowboys jersey, was holding a giant frying pan in both hands as if it were a baseball bat.

"What are you doing?" I asked tentatively. I've learned from experience that I don't always want to know, but this looked sort of fun.

"Douche-ball, you douche. I already told you that. Throw it!" Emmett said quickly, staring intently at Jasper the whole time.

Japer threw the stress ball and Emmett hit it, hard, but it didn't fly very far due to it's purpose_ not_ being to be hit by a frying pan.

The heavy ball grazed a circular plant sculpture that was sitting in the middle of the kitchen island then fell short of Jasper, who was grinning.

"One point Hawkers!" Jasper cheered.

He ran over to the dining room table and ticked a chalk mark under the name "Hawkers" that was sprawled in what I recognized as Emmett's large writing. The name next to it, the one that had more chalk marks underneath it, read "Seaboys".

"The Seaboys and the Hawkers?" I asked, smirking and stepping further into the kitchen. Emmett had put down the frying pan and was now casually tossing the stress ball back and forth between his hands. He nodded and the flicked his head towards oen of the chairs in the dining room.

"You're the Cowskins," he chuckled, making me frown.

That sounded rather unappealing.

I looked towards the chair he nodded to and threw him an unpleased expression. They had laid out a hat and jersey for me as well. The hat was Emmett's other piece of Cowboy's paraphernalia, and the jersey was a Washing Redskins number he'd disowned the second Grandma Cullen gave it to him in high school, not knowing that Emmett hated the Redskins through and through.

"I get the left over gear, I see," I mumbled.

"Sorry, bro. You were late and you're the youngest," Emmett replied smugly.

"First of all, I'm not late," I spat back as my head found its way through the top of the Redskins jersey. "I told you yesterday that my hours are longer because Ben has me working on a larger project than usual-"

"What, he's got you air brushing a cruise liner?" Jasper chuckled.

They loved joking about my job. Apparently boat painting was the new hot topic in Cullen Brother comedy.

"Ha. Ha. No, just a top priority client from Santa Monica."

"I want a yaht," Emmett chimed in, loudly.

"That's nice," I replied flatly, not really caring what Emmett's desires were. "I want to not be wearing your old smelly hat or jersey."

"Save it, bro. No matter if your lateness has an excuse or not, you're still the youngest."

As pushed the old hat down onto my hair I scoffed.

"You can't use the youngest brother excuse forever, Em."

"Of course I can. It's always going to be true. Beautiful, and funny, and true."

He and Jasper shared a laugh at my expense, but it stopped abruptly on Emmett's end when I ran by and stole the stress ball from his hands. He may be large, and the eldest, but I've always been faster than him.

"So how does this Douche Ball game work?" I asked, studying the simple set up of the room. "Shouldn't you move that circular plant thing? It certainly seems like something Rosalie would be upset about getting damaged."

"No, man. That's one of the key elements of D-Ball," Jasper said, sounding incredulous at my suggestion.

"One guy holds the frying pan while the other throws the ball at him," Emmett cut in, beginning the full explanation. "Frying pan guy, the hitter, hits the ball as hard as he can, this baby doesn't fly very far at all, and attempts to get the ball through the goal."

My eyes narrowed in confusion.

"The middle of the circle plant," Jasper clarified, pointing directly to the plant and identifying it as the goal.

"All right. So the objective is to hit the ball with the frying pan, through the plan's opening?"

"That's part of it. If the hitter gets the ball through the hole, _that's what she said_, then the guy who threw ball tries to use this," Emmett held up the cheese grater for me to observe, "to try and hit the ball back through the plant."

"If it goes back through then the pitcher wins a point for that round. If not, it goes to the hitter. It sounds lame, but when Emmett finally talked me into playing last week I got hooked."

I looked at Jasper for a few moments, letting him feel my disappointment in him allowing Emmett's ridiculous game gain credibility. Then I sucked up my pride and asked, "so how will it work with three of us?"

"I figure we'll break out the spatula and let the third guy try and land it in this big fruit bowl..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next night the girls ran off after lunch to pick up the right kind of napkins so Emmett, Jasper, and I ended up at mine and Bella's place, ripping out pages of our old phone book and aiming them at the candle holder that sat on the far right corner of our coffee table.

"If I hit one of yours out then is that point a goner?" Emmett asked.

"There's no way we can regulate that, all of the paper balls look the same. We'd never know who's got knocked out," I replied as I shook my head, though I did not turn my attention from the game. We were down to the last portion of the book, the Z's, and there were only a few more opportunities of landing the small paper balls into the glass container. And Emmett was behind my lead by one.

"Oh yeah. Damn."

We threw and threw for another 20 minutes or so, until Emmett finally chucked the last balled up page and missed.

"F'kin nuts!" he semi-cussed, making Jasper and I laugh as he so often did.

"Looks like I found my niche," I joked as I leaned back into the couch and high fived Jasper. The score was officially 9 - 8 between Emmett and I, with Jasper trailing behind at just 6.

"Whatever, bro. We'll rematch someday and I'll dominate. I'm not too worried about it."

"Whatever you say, Emmett. Now get up and help me clean up. Mom and dad are going to be here in 30 minutes."

It took us about 10 full minutes to get all of the paper balls picked up from the floor, and that's mainly because half way through Emmett realized that throwing them at his brothers was far more entertaining than throwing them in the trash can.

We finished with 20 minutes left, so I did an overhaul of the apartment like I imagined Bella would do, picking up and straightening anything that I thought she would deem as "out of place" when my parents showed up.

They were coming into town for the wedding, which was now only 3 days away, and while they were staying with Rosalie and Emmett who were the only ones with a true guest room, they wanted to stop by mine and Bella's place, then Alice and Jasper's before they settled in.

A few hours later we were all getting ready to leave Rosalie and Emmett's, after sharing a rather great dinner that the girls assisted my mother in making.

"Edward, can I speak to you for a quick moment?" my father asked, just as Bella and I began gathering our things to head home.

"Sure."

He lead me down the hallway a bit and into the lavish room he and my mother were using during their stay.

"Are you excited?" he turned and asked me before I had a chance to inquire about the nature of our little meeting.

"Of course," I chuckled, taking a seat on the bed across from where my dad was leaning against the dresser. "How could I not be? I'm marrying Bella."

He smiled at me in an understanding way and nodded his head a bit.

"Your mother and I are still in awe of your brothers and you all getting married within the same year. It's not very normal, but then again, we don't do well with normal, do we? We thought you'd be engaged rather early, maybe Jasper before you, but Emmett was a surprise. We gave him until at least 30 to settle down."

We shared a small laugh and I shrugged.

"I guess moving to Hollywood definitely had it's purpose, even if it wasn't to further the band like we originally thought."

"About that... how are doing in that regard? With your career I mean. Are you happy there?"

"Dad. You do know I paint boats, right? It's no exactly my dream job."

"I know, that's why I'm asking. There's no need for you to be miserable, Edward. I know music is very important to you, and I know that you've sacrificed that for the time being for a more solid future with Bella."

"I did what I had to do, dad. Yes, I miss playing music as often as I did. But what choice did I have? I want to chase a future with Bella more than I want to chase a future with a guitar and no money."

My dad nodded and smiled at me again, then sighed and nodded a little bit more.

"I'm very proud of all of you boys, and the mature way you've handled putting aside your dream of making music. I did it too, you know. For your mother. Before Dr. Cullen existed Carlisle 'the Crasher' Cullen was my life."

"'The Crasher'?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes. When I was your age I was in a rather popular cover band. We played KISS, Van Halen, Posion... all of the greats. I _lived_ for playing live shows. Almost every single night we played and I'd get a bit carried away then crash in to something. Amps, drums, audience members, my band mates... anything. Thus, The Crasher Cullen."

"How is it that you've never shared that with me before?" I asked, shaking my head and smirking at images of my father's old antics.

"I used to tell you boys my stories all of the time when you were younger. But my rockstar story ends in sacrifice, so I stopped telling you when you got old enough to take your own interest in music. I don't know, I suppose I didn't want it to sound like you had to give everything up, too. It was my choice, and I needed each of you to make yours without any sense of judgement from me."

"So you gave up your band to become a doctor? You've always loved your work, though."

"That's true, I have. Just because I was in love with rock and roll doesn't mean I didn't have any room in my head for science," he joked, making us both chuckle. "Your mother started coming to our shows just as I started seriously, and somewhat secretly, thinking about medical school. I was almost finished with my general education and I still hadn't chosen a major. Music theory didn't interest me. I knew all I needed to know about music. I knew how it made me feel."

"Then you and mom became serious?" I ventured.

"Well, yes. Quite quickly, actually. And suddenly how she made me felt was far stronger than how anything else I'd ever experienced, even my years and years of being on stage, effected me. Esme Platt made me feel alive. And no struggling cover band would help me keep that feeling going in the same way she did. So I chose a different road, one that took care of both of us, not just me, and I've been the happiest man alive ever since."

"But the music?" I had to ask, because he'd made me extremely curious.

"The music is still around. I play for her all the time when we're alone. And you know that annual camping trip we take in the spring? In Tennessee?"

"Yes..."

"It's a music festival, really. I don't always play, but a bunch of our old friends go and we have a weekend of memories and jam sessions."

I sat there, sort of stunned that my father and mother had such and interesting back story that I could relate to.

"I guess my point is that even though it might not feel like it now, your sacrifice probably isn't going to be forever, Edward. You are far more talented than I ever was, and I truly believe that music is in your future. I've told your brothers the same. Seeing you all step up and be responsible for your wives... it's been indescribable to watch. I really am so proud of all of you."

I stood up then, taking a few steps over to my father and hugging him. It really was great to have such understanding parents, especially when I had been slightly panicking about a future doomed to boat painting. I suppose knowing that more people believed in me made the reality of the dream more solid.

"Thank you, dad. It means a lot to me that you feel that way."

"Don't settle when it comes to your dreams, Edward. Your mother and I want very much for all of our boys to be as happy as we have been. You're starting a new dream with Bella, after that gets settled down be prepared to dust off the one's that you had to push aside. I know she wants the best for you, too."

I stepped back and ran a hand through my hair, thinking about how very much Bella _was_ the best dream for me. And because I was getting her for forever, the rest was bound to fall into place.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What the crap, dude? Uncle Felix brought a date?"

"Emmett, shut it. Eddie's got to concentrate, man."

"Do not call me Eddie today, please. It's my wedding."

"You guys are freaks if you do not think it's hilarious that Uncle F finally has a woman. We've been waiting for this for years. We have to find out where she came from."

"Emmett, drop it. Alice is already walking down the aisle, and the front 2 rows can hear you whispering."

Thank God for one brother with some sense.

"Oh holy hell, she just kissed Felix's ear. I'm going to hurl."

"Emmett!" Jasper and I whisper-yelled in reprimand at the same time.

I was chuckling as I elbowed Emmett in the ribs, though.

I could hear Jasper snickering on the other side of our massive brother and it made me smile wider. I caught my mother's eye briefly and she was looking at us all with a "please not now" sort of look. I sobered up because, as joyous as this day was, it was time to get serious.

As soon as Rosalie made her way to the other side of the white arch the music paused and everyone stood.

This was it.

It was happening too fast, and not fast enough.

Everything stopped and sped up.

I could breath, yet I gasped.

Then suddenly -

_Bella_

_My_ Bella

She was standing directly in front of me, 30 feet away, looking even more beautiful than the first day I saw her standing on that small blue chair in her old apartment, throwing a shimmy. She was more beautiful than the times I'd watch her watch movies in the beginning days of our friendship, even though she always thought that I was sleeping. More beautiful than the first time I saw her after returning from tour and then from the black hole days.

Her eyes met mine, and they were wide and sure and beautiful and everything I'd ever need.

She took her first step towards me, and our forever, and everything felt more right than ever before.

* * *

**You know how it goes people. This chap was mostly fun, but I wanted to get one last dose of Cullen brother fun before the end :)**

**Only one more after this. _ONE_. That's crazy, I know, but it's true. Yes, it's the full wedding, and it's BPOV because this all started out as her story, so it's hers to finish :)**

**Send me everything you think I need to know. I love all of your words and thoughts and whatnot...**

**& I LOVE YOUS!**


	27. The End

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine. But the MHA will always be mine. Always.**

**A/N: It's here people. I love you all. I'm excited about my new stories, but it's hard saying goodbye to IEWIS Land. More on that later...**

**Happy IEWIS Land wedding day to Bella and Edward! I got the chapter up on the actual date of the wedding. I love it.**

** We're going out in style :)**

* * *

Chapter 27 - The End.

**BPOV**

October 6th.

The day I wed Edward Cullen.

Nervous was not something I was feeling.

Ecstatic was more like it. Or exactly like it.

I was freaking ecstatic.

That's why I found myself jumping on the bed and throwing the shimmy with Alice and Rose while we hung out in Carmen's elegant guest room that was serving as my getting ready to marry Edward room.

We were in our dresses, sure, the wedding began in under and hour. That didn't matter. We were giddy and excited and just us, the girls. My dress was perfect for me, thanks to the more experienced eyes of my friends and my need for comfort. It was floor length, and very flow-y. Alice has told me repeatedly that it's chiffon and satin. A soft ivory color with champagne trimming, with a pleated bodice and a classic empire seam. Strapless, of course. When I had my first fitting Rosalie said that I had nice shoulders, so I was very pleased with the strapless look. For some reason wearing the dress and getting a compliment like that from ex-model Rosalie made me feel really good about myself. Being a bride is odd.

No matter what description of my dress Alice had me memorize, the dress was simply pretty and perfect in my eyes. That's how I explained it to my mom the first time she asked about it, and then Edward when he asked later that same day. Only one of them had been satisfied with my answer.

The sounds of Michael Jackson's "Billy Jean" ended and before I even had time to catch my breath Rose and Alice were pulling me off of the bed and over to the vanity mirror.

"Silly us, we messed up your hair," Alice mockingly chided herself and Rosalie.

Alice pointed at me then at the chair in front of the mirror, indicating in her classic way that the chair was where she wanted me to be.

I sat obediently, smiling the whole time because I was just too freaking happy not to.

Alice took her place behind me and started re-fluffing the massive amounts of curls she'd created only 20 minutes prior. I was excited about my curls. Edward had no idea I was wearing my hair down and curly, his favorite way, because I was stealthy and I tricked him earlier in the week when I told him I had to wear my hair up to be more "wedding appropriate". I was almost disappointed how easily he believed me. The man should have known by that point that I had no qualms over disobeying any proper wedding rules. We were all going to be barefoot during the whole ceremony, for one. For two, we actually gave in to our humor and were having a pina colada fountain, and for three... well, it was me and him. We never did most things normal.

Rosalie sat down on the floor next to me and rested her head against my leg as she idly played with the fabric of her dress. Her and Alice were in simple bridesmaid dresses that weren't too unlike my own. They were strapless and full length as well. Chiffon without the satin trim. They too had the empire seam, Alice informed me, but instead of the neckline going straight across their chest like mine the top of their dresses were heart shaped. Sweetheart cut? I think that's what Alice called it. I was too busy hugging her and telling her she was a genius when she first showed them to me. She'd thrown them together in 2 weeks time after we'd found my dress, and they were more beautiful than any thing I'd imagined or looked at before she presented them to me. And they were maroon, our decided wedding color, so they were perfect as well.

"I'm almost a Cullen," I laughed to myself, giddy with the thought.

"Welcome to the club," Rosalie laughed with me. "You're bringing up the rear in style."

"Do you guys have any advice for me?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two of them and getting my chin thrusted back towards the mirror when Alice got aggrivated by my moving head interrupting her hair fixing.

"You don't need advice, woman. You have a masters degree in the art of Edward," Alice giggled.

"That's true but I'm not talking about Edward advice. I know I don't need that. I'm talking about marriage advice in general. Come on ladies! Dish."

My hopefull looks did nothing. They both sort of stared at me with blank expressions.

"I got nuthin'," Rose shrugged.

"Don't slip him the tounge in front of your dad today?" Alice offered meekly, shrugging also.

"I'm about to be a wife in... 22 minutes... and neither of you who have walked the path before me are going to advise me?"

"What do you want us to say? You're going to be a great wife, Bella. If we can do it, so can you. Simple as that," Alice said with a soft smile.

"I'm still not convinced I'm that any good at my wifely duties," Rosalie sighed, resting her head against my leg again. "Well, except the bedroom ones," she amended in a deeper voice.

Uh-oh. Not where I wanted to go with this conversation.

I felt it coming before it even really came.

"No," I said, shaking my head at Alice's wide eyes that were staring at me through the mirror, and Rosalie who had suddenly lifted her head from my leg again and was now smirking at me.

I shook my head harder.

"No-"

"Bella needs sex advice!" Alice squealed, giggling all the way through her words.

"Bella does not need anything of the sort," I protested as I felt my cheeks flood their classic red.

"Tonight's the night! I almost forgot!" Rosalie cheered. She was now on her knees beside my chair. Smiling sinfully.

"Ok, you guys win! I don't need any advice, sexual or otherwise. Please stop now. I'll be fine...later tonight. When all the sex starts."

Dear Lord I was having sex with Edward... tonight. _Tonight_. This night. The one that was only a few hours away.

"Worried about feasting on Mr. Pretzel, are you?" Rosalie asked with that same devil smile as she studied my now near-panicked expression.

"Mr. Pretzel is not it's name, Rosalie," Alice chided. "It's just The Pretzel. More like a title. Like how that wrestler-turned-actor is just _The_ Rock."

"Mr. Pretzel's going to rock tonight-" Rosalie started joking before I felt like my face was going to explode with heat and I had to stop her from continuing.

"Enough! I can't... have this conversation. I'm excited about... _tonight_. I mean, it's Edward and he's more attractive than anything or anyone I've ever seen, ever. And I love him, so yeah. I'm excited to do it, or whatever... But geeze... I can't talk about it. It's not... I can't... I'm so-"

"Bella, settle down," Rosalie laughed as Alice handed me a cup of water that she made appear out of nowhere.

"We were just teasing you. Dang," Alice laughed. "No more sexy talk for you."

We sat there in awkward silence as I sipped the water a little bit and re-regulated my breathing.

Then out of nowhere we were laughing. I sort of just freaked out about having sex with my new husband and it was funny.

"So you honestly don't have any real advice for me?" I asked carefully as I set the water cup down and finished laughing at myself.

"Nothing really changes," Alice reiterated with another shrug.

"Except, ok, he might get all 'I'm the man of the house' on you, but you can shut that crap down," Rosalie said, chuckling.

"There was that one time Jasper thought it was ok to just go out after work and not tell me about it. I was home, worried, waiting to have dinner with my husband, and he was at Big Wangs having chicken wings with the boys from work. He didn't even invite me! I love the boys from work," Alice pouted.

"And the chicken wings," I added under my breath, because she does love Big Wangs' chicken wings.

"A few months ago Emmett bought a refrigerator with a TV on it," Rosalie deadpanned.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Beats me. He said something about cooking shows and football. Then I said something about us having a perfectly good refrigerator already and him not getting any sex if he didn't take it back, and the whole thing was resolved."

Her evil Rosalie smile was back and this time it was amusing to me. Poor Emmett. Knowing him, he probably honestly thought it was a good idea and didn't see how a surprise gift of a TV fridge wouldn't go over well.

"The worst Edward would do is bring home a baby grand," Alice said, patting my shoulder. "So have fun with that."

She winked at me and I laughed.

"Bella?!"

"Here we go," I sighed as Alice, Rose, and I jumped at the sound of my mother's frantic voice.

Esme had taken Renee downstairs to meet and greet a few people about 30 minutes ago, mostly just to keep her away from me. I love my mother a lot, but she was sort of freaking out all morning and afternoon. And by freaking out I mean crying and telling stories of 5-10 year old Bella, then asking Esme for the same kind of stories about Edward.

"In here mom," I yelled even though the door to the room was already being pushed open.

"Oh baby, you are just too beautiful for words," she said as she crossed the room and hugged me for the quabillionth time.

"Thank you, mom."

I hugged her and loved her, and before I could really appreciate being hugged that tightly by my mother Esme was gently saying, "it's time to go downstairs now Bella."

I looked up and nodded, soaking up my soon-to-be-official-mother-in-law's radiant smile.

Esme and Renee left the room to take their seats outside, leaving Alice, Rose and I a few more small moments.

When Alice started tearing up I almost lost it.

"Alice, stop, no!" I begged, shaking my head at her.

"I can't help it. It's you and Edward...." she said with a small gasp.

I looked to Rosalie for help but she was no better. I felt more moisture build in my eyes and gave her a solid "not you too" look.

"Oh hell, it's _you and Edward_, just like Alice said. You're like the babies of our group... becoming all grown up."

We all chuckled a little, wiped our eyes a little, then I took both of their hands and took one deep breath.

"Thank you for being here today you guys. You are my very best friends, my sisters, and I love you. Thank you."

Alice sniffled and hugged me, repeating words of love and adoration as Rosalie rested her cheek on the tops of our heads and nodded along.

"Enough of this girly crap. You have a Cullen downstairs to claim, woman!" Rose cheered, turning me and pushing me through the doorway.

Alice bounced next to me the entire way down the stairs, and by the time we reached the dining room that opened up to the backyard where the ceremony was moments away from taking place I was near tears again, but for entirely different reasons than upstairs.

The next few things went by in a blur.

I was handed my flowers.

I was ushered to the doorway.

I took my father's arm and he smiled down to me. Told me he loved me. Said something about Edward being a solid kind of guy.

I watched Alice walk down the aisle.

Then Rosalie.

Then, almost too soon and entirely too late, because I've known I was meant to be _his_ somewhere inside of me from the first moment I saw him, I was standing 30 feet away from my Edward.

I took my first step towards him and everyone else disappeared.

It was just he and I. Just myself and the boy that I loved impossibly for what could have been forever. He was standing there, smiling at me the very same way he always used to when he'd hand me his cell phone right before a show. His eyes were as bright as the night he made me dance with him in my old living room, to the sounds of Damien Rice and my heart being put back together, still in his hands. He was the person that held me when I cried over him and couldn't tell him I loved him, then laughed with me and kissed me when I could.

He was my closest friend and the best person I'd ever know, and why the hell was I walking so slowly towards him when all I'll ever be doing in my heart is sprinting towards him?

When I finally reached him I blindly handed my simple bouquet behind me to either Alice or Rose, I'm not sure, just so I could take Edward's hands in mine.

As the last chord of the wedding march finished it's sound he leaned in towards me and whispered, "I thought my heart stopped when I saw you. You are so beautiful."

I smiled, pinked in the cheeks, and whispered back, "You don't have to charm me anymore, Cullen. I'm marrying you right now."

We both chuckled lowly, privately, and I didn't even realize I was crying happy tears until he reached up and wiped one away.

The pastor doing our ceremony was Angela's father, which was nice. He was somewhat a family friend, and he really understood the casual feel we were going for. The boys weren't even wearing ties, just dress shirts, suit jackets and slacks, so he wasn't all decked out either, and gratefully that feeling bled over into how he conducted the ceremony.

We exchanged rings and I loved having the completion of my wedding band wrapped around my finger next to my grandmother's ring. Edward beamed back, so happy to have a ring without rules on his hand, finally. When vow time arrived I almost chose to pass on mine because I was so excited to hear the song Edward wrote. True to his word a white baby grand piano had been transported to Carmen's backyard and he'd written a song for me in place of traditional vows.

I closed mine after saying all of the traditional, "my life changed when I met you" crap, that wasn't actually crap because it was true and honest.

He took a seat at the piano bench and I looped my arm through Rosalie's because my balance issues were at an all time high thanks to the high volume of emotions I had going on.

Edward placed his hands on the keys, then looked up into my eyes, straight into me, and began to play.

It was my lullaby, the one he wrote for my birthday, but a bit different, more soulful with a ballad flare and beautiful lyrics about a girl he met and loved in the city of angels.

It, just as many other things about this man and this day, was perfect. It was mine. It was making me cry all over again.

Edward stood up and walked back over to me once the song ended. I un-looped my arm from Rosalie's and practically jumped into his arms, not with any words for him, just all of my overwhelming emotions.

Pastor Webber cleared his throat a little bit, making everyone laugh lightly. I didn't let my arms unwrap from Edward's neck, nor did he unwrap his from my waist. He simply looked at the pastor and nodded once, then smiled down at me with those damn smoldering eyes that used to haunt me in my thoughts.

"Withtout further ado, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, I can see that you want to very badly. Please kiss your bride."

His mouth met mine in a firm, warm kiss that I smiled all of the way through.

And with that, through all of the whoops and hollers of our friends and family as we kissed, we were finally Edward and Bella: husband and wife.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The reception was one of the best times of my life. My parents were so happy._ So_ happy. Charlie even danced with Renee to a fast song. This was big stuff.

We did all of the traditional stuff, cutting the cake, smashing the cake on each other's faces, then the faces of our friends (set to the screams coming from tiny Alice about not getting any on the dresses). We threw the bouquet and the garter which were caught by Jessica and Mike, who looked oddly sheepish when we made them take a picture together with their prizes.

I danced with Carlisle and even Uncle Felix when he asked, though Emmett swooped in pretty quickly and pulled me away, mumbling something about Uncle Felix's new girl being paid by the hour. I danced with Charlie, of course, and he maybe almost cried, then I danced with Tyler but was pulled away from that dance by none other than my husband, Edward himself.

Our first official dance as husband and wife was to "Forever" by Jesse and the Rippers, and Edward sang it to me the whole time we moved around the small dance floor, just as he had the night he played it for me for the very first time in our fort.

When the fast songs came back on after the first dance Edward refused to let go of me, even when Rose, Alice, Jessica, and Angela came bouncing around asking to dance with me.

Not that I would have willingly gone with them anyway.

Edward's hands were everywhere while we danced. Followed rather closely by his eyes.

I liked it. A lot.

When Billy Idol's "Rebel Yell" came on I made a confused face towards his smirk. Of course the song is great and a whole bunch of fun, but I'd never heard it at a wedding before.

"I picked this one," Edward breathed into my ear. One of his arms wrapped around my back and pulled me closer to him while the other ran through the length of my hair. I knew he'd appreciate the curls.

"It's a good one. Not very wedding-esque, but I like it," I teased, tangling both of my hands in his usually messy strands.

"It's Bella and Edward appropriate," he chuckled before kissing right under my ear and driving me crazy. The hand on my back wandered lower, then to the side a little bit to caress my hip.

Just as I was about to question how, because surely I would remember any emotional or humorous tie we had to any song, he began singing the chorus to me.

"_In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more. With a rebel yell, she cried more, more, more. In the midnight hour, babe, more, more, more. With a rebel yell, more, more, more. More, more, more!_"

If you think it wasn't incredibly hot, with his hands all everywhere and his voice all low and throaty... you have another thing coming.

I was a puddle in his arms. The thing that pushed it over the edge was how thoughtful it was. The chorus very clearly held the chant of "more, more, more" we'd made our own within our relationship, and I'd never even realized it was such a huge part of this song before.

By the end of the song I was singing with him, extremely close to his mouth, and sticking my hands underneath his shirt.

Alice interrupted us, thankfully. Sort of.

"Hel-lo love birds. Here's the dealio. You two need to get it on because you haven't yet and Team Wait has officially met it's expiration date. It's finally your wedding night, you're getting freaky at your own reception, and Charlie's turning purple. What do you say you hit the road and finish finding the holy grail at your place?"

Edward nodded fiercely while I just blushed and got pulled along behind him after he took off for his jacket which he left on the back of his chair after dinner.

Leaving Carmen's house was difficult, to say the least. Edward did well pretending not to be in a giant, urgent hurry to get me to our apartment and defile me. I was getting nervous so I was working very hard to not let my voice, hands, or legs shake as we said goodbye to our guests.

The parents were the hardest to get through. Renee kept crying and hugging Edward. Charlie kept his hand protectively on my shoulder for about 2 minutes longer than necessary. Esme and Carlisle were confused about the itinerary for the next day, which involved a present opening brunch at Emmett and Rosalie's house with the whole family, Swans and Cullens alike.

Finally we broke free and made it outside where Em, Jazz, Rose and Alice were waiting next to Lola with very large, knowing smiles on their faces.

Of couse our bee-line to Lola was cut short when Edward stopped dead in his tracks three fourths of the way down the drive way.

"When did you do this?" he asked them, gesturing to Lola's windows, which were all written on.

"In the last 10 minutes," Jasper replied, tossing a white car paint marker in the air and then catching it with the same hand.

"We agreed on the cans hanging off of the back, traditional wedding style, but no writing," Edward said, honestly sounding confused. Also, slightly upset.

"But look, Edward, I wrote about The Pretzel!" Alice chirped happily, pointing to the window that was closest to her and Jasper.

I laughed. The window read "Time to find out how twisted The Pretzel really is".

"It's your wedding vehicle, Eddie! We had to vamp it up for you. Look, mine and Rosie's side says 'Welcome to the Sexiverse'. Because, you know. Soon you'll be welcome there."

He winked at us and Edward rolled his eyes. I clearly needed to get him back on track. My below my back missed his hands.

"Speaking of the Sexiverse... you need to choose your battles Edward. It's either Lola or me right now. Who's going to get your time and energy?"

It didn't even take him one second to snap out of it.

"Right. Sorry. Move people. The car looks fantastic, thank you. We're leaving."

He pulled me along with him to the passengers side, opened my door and then shut it promptly behind me. Within seconds his own door was open, he was in, and we were pulling away with the visions of our 4 friends jumping up and down in the drive way fading into nothing and our night burning into a very exciting something.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Edward was Speed Racer on the way home. Honestly, I feared for Lola's life just a little bit.

But when we got home,w hen we got to the sex part, he was the best kind of slow that's ever existed.

We'd moved past the slow removal of clothing. We'd proceeded under the covers, because we were new to this even if not to each other, and something about being physically in the bed felt romantic and right.

He was kissing me slowly on my neck and watching his hand, the hand with his wedding ring happily in place, trail along other parts of me.

"Edward," I whispered against his lips when he moved them to my mouth.

"Yes, love?" he asked, not removing his lips any, not slowing his hands any.

"I love you," I moaned, not intentionally sounding that way.

He let out a long breath against me, hot and heavy, then his face fell below my chin and kissed my skin in a trail down, down, down.

"I love you so much, Isabella Cullen. I love your heart, and your mind, and your skin."

I breathed heavily, not knowing what else to do and not currently able to respond vocally to him at that moment. Surprise, surprise. Edward Cullen was a natural at this physical thing.

When he started a trail back up my body my breaths deepened. We'd built it up, reached the moment we'd been waiting for for so long.

"I love that you're my wife. That you're mine," he moaned into my neck again, licking and sucking and being more aggressive than ever before. Making me feel things I'd never felt.

"I've always been yours Edward. Waiting for you to take my heart. And now the rest of me, too."

In the dim lighting my blush was easy to hide, but I know he still saw it when his dark, dark green eyes bore into me and studied my features as if he'd never seen them before. He captured my mouth with his own as he situated the rest of him into alignment with me, past a line we'd never crossed before.

"My Bella, I've loved you with my heart, my mind, and my soul for so long now. Finally, I'm going to love you with my body."

His nose drew a slow path along my jawline as my hands wound into his hair. I pulled his face closer to mine, his body closer, and nodded with a smile.

The rest of the night was beautiful and new. It was a long night of exploration and need and pleasure and love.

It was everything I'd been waiting for, every bit as worth the wait as I anticipated. Because he was mine, and I was his, and on the most sacred day of our lives together we gave each other the only thing we had to offer that hadn't been given to others first. It was right for us. It was incredible to find and learn this act together.

It was always going to keep us with each other, wanting more more more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You guys, no! This is crazy!"

I was yelling for no good reason, I knew that. They'd never listen to me.

We were all married, responsible adults, with real jobs and lives.

Yet here we were at the beach, skinny dipping.

"Come on Bellarina! The water's nice," Emmett yelled, splashing some of the dark liquid towards Alice and I.

We both backed up a bit even though we were already pretty soaked. That's what happens when your husbands are full grown children that can lift you easily and want you to go night swimming with them.

"I... no. I don't do things like this," I stated, shaking my head and backing up a few more feet.

"The ocean is icky," Alice yelled her protest towards Emmett's big form in the water.

"But you've already practically been in it once tonight, ladies. The creepy crawlies have already had their chance to infest you," my husband brilliantly pointed out.

He was already in the water, in the buff, happy and free. Edward turned in to Mr. Naked after our wedding night. Usually we weren't in public when it happened, but at home he'd become far more free in his clothing choices. The guy slept naked now, every night. Not that I'm complaining. I keep the window open so that when he gets cold he cuddles up to me. It usually doesn't end in cuddling.

I love being married.

"Seriously, Alice, there are about 700 trillion things swimming in one drop of sea water. You're already covered in ickiness. Get your naked, cute, little but in here."

Rosalie was all for the skinny dipping idea, too, clearly.

"Ewe, Jazzy, the ocean's gross," Alice whined.

It didn't stop Judas from entering the water, though.

"Alice! Where are you going?" I asked her as she walked further and further into the water.

"If Jasper is going to be covered in gross, microscopic ocean bugs then I can't escape them anyway. Might as well have some fun with it, right?"

She smiled at me and then produced her shirt from underneath the water, followed swiftly by the her pants and then her unmentionables.

"Come on, Bella. Get in. We can all be a big naked mess," she yelled at me, waving her little hand in my direction.

"You're mom's a big naked mess!" Emmett cheered, earning a high five from Rosalie and an eye roll from Jasper.

Once the joke commotion calmed all eyes were on me again.

"The cheese stands alone, love," Edward teased, winking at me.

"I hate you guys," I mumbled as I started unzipping the maroon hoodie and threw it towards the sand.

Emmett pumped his fist in the air as I dove under the water. I came up and shook the hair out of my eyes, then grabbed the bottom of my tank top and pulled up.

'Need any help," the velvet voice that still reached my insides asked from directly beside me.

"Sure," I smiled wickedly, holding my arms up so Edward could pull the garment up and out of the water for me.

I worked on shedding the rest of my clothing while he just floated close by, smirking at me and occasionally running a hand down my side under the water.

We swam around for a good amount of time, just enjoying the freedom and the pleasure of being together and doing something crazy. We were all extra giggly, probably due to the no clothing factor we weren't too used to having between us, but that made it extra fun. Most of us didn't get too close, but the darkness of the water at night really did hide everything pretty well. The boys raced and us girls did the thing where you put your head under water then flip your hair up and back so it looks like you have a wig on.

We decided to end the fun and games in the water when Emmett suggested chicken fights, "with girls on top!"

"Newlyweds, break it up over there," Emmett yelled, splashing water in our direction as we exited the water and Edward pulled me to him for one last searing, ocean kiss.

"I'm surprised we even got them to come out with us tonight," Alice giggled as Jasper wrapped her up in a towel.

"I know. They've been shacked up in that apartment for a whole month now," Rosalie added, wrapping her arms around Emmett's neck once he had his shorts back on, and her her sun dress. "I didn't know the kids had it in them."

"_I_ knew it," Emmett proclaimed. "I've known since the beginning the Bellarina and Eddie would love the lovin'. They've always had so much spark."

He sat down in the sand, pulling Rosalie with him, and not long after Jasper, Alice, Edward, and myself followed suit.

We laughed a little bit about silly things as we sat in our circle in the sand. We listened to Emmett tell amusing stories from the restaurant, and caught each other up on our lives in general. It really had been about a month since the wedding and getting back to real life was crazy so we'd had little to no contact between all of us.

It didn't take very long to catch up. Rosalie was rediscovering herself after her breakdown about the fight and the inability to have a baby. She was becoming more and more disinterested in the modeling world and yearning for something more, she just didn't know what yet.

I was still at the theatre, happy and busy.

Edward painted boats.

We tried not to dwell on that, ever.

"I have some, um, exciting news," Alice said when Jasper informed us that things with his job weren't all that different either.

"Spill," Rosalie commanded.

I sunk myself further into Edward's chest as his maroon clad arms wrapped tighter around me. I watched Alice's expression waver between nervous and excited.

"Well, Crimson & Clover has been getting pretty great press, as you guys know. I have a few minor celebrity clients now. More fashion magazine mentions. Little things like that."

We all nodded along, smiling but growing apprehensive. She was clearly holding something back.

Jasper reached over and squeezed her hand before she continued with her announcement.

"It seems that I have an opportunity to open another store," she said with a smile. "In New York."

"New York? City?" Rosalie asked with an edge of hysteria. "You're going to have a shop in New York?"

"Seems so," Alice replied softly but happily.

Many congratulations were given, thank yous were received, then the inevitable hit.

The question that floated around all of our minds. What did this mean for the group?

"So... are you going to live there?" I braved up and asked when it grew silent.

"Well, not totally..." Alice began.

"How do you not totally live somewhere?" Emmett asked.

"She has to go out there for a few months, to oversee beginning production and the opening of the new shop. They want it to have the same feel as the shop here, but it will be a bit larger so Alice has a few more thing to go over during the reconstruction of the space," Jasper calmly informed us. "As it turns out my company has a few projects going on in New York as well, so transferring for me won't be an issue. There's no reason not to go. We leave in 3 weeks."

It was still kind of silent between us. The waves crashed and the wind blew by and we sat there as one unit, threatened with division once again.

"It's only for a few months?" I asked.

"Six. At the most," Alice confirmed.

More silence ensued. We'd just gotten everyone back, and happy, and married and together.

But it wasn't permanent. It was just life, creating another change for our family. Pretty minor compared to what we'd been through, actually.

"Well that's not that bad," Edward commented. "Six months goes by quickly. And it's only New York. It's not like you guys will be in Europe or anything. Though it does sound a bit selfish to just leave..."

He teasingly spoke the word "selfish" in a sing-song voice, and it broke everyone into soft laughter. We'd healed to the point of humor, so Rosalie reached over and kicked his foot with hers as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So it's not that big of a deal? Right?" Alice asked nervously.

"Of course it's a big deal! You're getting a new store! It's a big, joyous, celebratory deal!" I cheered, needing to lift the mood of the group because we shouldn't be somber in times like these. We had good lives. Together.

"If you think one little cross country tryst from you is going to break up_ this_," Rosalie said as she waved her hand around the small circle we'd formed, "you're delusional."

"Tru dat," Emmett teased, backing his wife's statement up. "If we can live in a van on tour together, like we did, we can stand to be separated."

"Forget the tour," Jasper scoffed. "If we can live in that tiny apartment 102 together for 2 weeks, like we did, then we can be separated. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Not living on top of each other."

"It wasn't that bad. If we hadn't lived together for those 2 weeks we might never have gotten the bathroom whiskey though," I pointed out. "That's when we found it."

"And the only reason we had to live together is because we were being separated due to the move back to Forks. So separation actually gave us one of our best memories," Edward said.

"The best part of that week was dancing on top of that hill to The Stones," Jasper offered. "That rocked. We have to work that out again. Free tickets to the Hollywood Bowl shows are just a car ride away," he chuckled.

"We need to_ play_ shows again," Edward said towards Jasper and Emmett.

"Those were some of my favorite times," I commented, nodding to Edward. "That and after the shows. The sing a longs. That felt like home."

"No sister, it's _this_," Emmett said, making the same waving motion around the circle with his hand like Rosalie did. "We haven't lost anything just because we do things a little differently. Those times were great, heck yes. But it's this. Right here. Right now. As long as the 6 of us live and breathe, we have it. _This_ is what home feels like."

It was such a special moment between the 6 of us then. Immediately after the words left his mouth the mood changed. Still happy and free, but more deep and secure.

I sat in the middle of the beach in the southern part of California marveling at what a world I'd found here, with the people surrounding me.

We were each other's home, and passion, and support. Part of this was ours and would always be ours.

Because when all is said and done, that's all that matters, really. Where you keep your worth.

And through all of the elevators and the cheap demo cd's, the games of tag and the spy missions, the movies, the songs, the food fights, the barefoot formal parties, the Disneyland trips, the black hole days, the movie snacks, the halo games, the spoonfulls of sherbert, the waiting for phone calls, the nights in the bowl chair, the ruths and the berthas, the mystery of the bathroom whiskey, the maroon hoodies, the sexiverse talks, the grape toss tournaments, the forts, the band meetings, the long board lessons, the laundry room hang outs, the vegas weddings, the piano top proposals, the heart attack balls, the secret times, the naked five o'clocks and underwear midnights, the family feuds, the nights spent crying, the nights spent laughing, the nights spent drinking, and the nights spent just _loving_, we'd made the best home I ever could have dreamed of or asked for.

We'd formed something that would stand the test of time, and our emotions, and life obstacles, no matter where any of us moved to or sought after.

We we made it without even trying, without even knowing it was what we were looking for in the first place.

It started on an elevator, it grew in our hearts, but it would never end.

This world that we loved, we finally realized that is was ours for the taking.

Forever.

* * *

**I'm emotional right now, I'm not even going to lie. **

**A few things:**

**1. Please don't yell at me for not doing a full blown B & E lemon. This story is rated T and I've always stated that it will remain rated T. I sort of wanted to create something that could hold a solid following without needing to produce a lemon. I hope, now that everything's said and done in IEWIS Land, that I have achieved that. I feel good about it.**

**2. I haven't been asked this very often, but it has come up. Maybe more people will notice it. I never named the Cullen's band. Everything sounded cheesy, so ****I left it open ended. If you have suggestions, send them my way because...**

**...we DO still have an epilogue coming! YAY! I may mention it in there, if I find a good name for the band. **

**The epilogue will probably not come any time soon, though. Finishing this story has been a huge task for me, something I've been working towards for a while, and I need to step away from IEWIS Land for a bit. I will give us all closure though. There's no way I can leave these characters hanging when I know what their futures are. **

**With that said, there will be no third installment. I have no stories left to tell of these characters! Growing into a family was the story I set out to tell, and tell it I have. Also, I don't write about children, so, no. No stories about them being parents or anything. Sorry. It's not my forte ;)**

**Lastly, most importantly:**

**_THANK YOU_**

**Each and every single one of you have made this the best experience ever for me. I can't thank you enough for your love and support. You all make me smile, widely. **

**So, for the last time during a real chapter in IEWIS Land, give it to me:**

**Hit or miss?**

**LOVE YOUS!!!**

**P.S. For those of you who've asked or told me I should - I have new stories started! They are both one chapter each as of now, and will be updated far more regularly now that MMM is over. You can find them on my profile :) Thanks loves!**


	28. I'd Talk Forever Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Twilight = never mine. IEWIS Land = ALWAYS MINE (& yours, if you like it here)**

**A/N: I. LOVE. YOU. ALL.**

**Writing this epilogue proved more difficult than I wanted it to be. I wrote it, accidentially erased it, mourned it's loss, and then drew a loss when trying to write it again. **

**But alas, it lives!**

**Zip up your love for the last time and, please, enjoy the IEWIS Land epilogue.**

* * *

Chapter 28 - I'd Talk Forever (Epilogue)

BPOV

When you grow up you expect to love.

You expect to find people and things that motivate you, give you worth. Most people probably have the assumption that they will be loved in return by the few they find are worth really loving. Most people feel content when they find this balance: the ability to love and be loved in return.

Most people will never find what exactly I have found, though. I am convinced.

Because most people - most healthy, normal, adult people - do not find themselves huddled around a bathroom with their husband and their in laws-_slash_-best friends trying to figure out how to go about securing a bottle of whiskey to the top of the toilet.

"All right. We've already spent twenty three minutes debating this. A decision needs to be made. What's your vote, love?"

"I think the display case is the best idea, honestly."

"You're not worried about the integrity of the gesture being compromised? I mean, all of the other bottles are actually on the top of the toilet."

"Alice, a bottle of whiskey does not have integrity. Let's get real people. The thing has to be mounted on the wall."

"Your mom has to be mounted on the wall!"

"And we've officially lost Emmett..."

Jasper wasn't lying. Twenty plus minutes of Bathroom Whiskey negotiating proved to be Emmett's limit. The poor guy was done concentrating and was now making kissy faces at the little blonde haired figure on the front of the propped-open bathroom door.

"So a Plexiglas case it is then? We've decided?" Edward asked the group seriously, with a sincere hint of hope, holding the bottle of whiskey up for emphasis.

"It's the only way," Alice concluded with a shrug.

There were nods all around. We exited the bathroom and walked back into the main area of the building and into the spacious spance of floor in front of the stage.

"It's almost 7:30. That means we're officially 24 hours away from go time!" Alice announced happily as she started scrolling through her ever-organized blackberry.

"But people will most likely start showing up at, what? 6:30?" Rosalie asked even though the majority of her interest had turned back to the small figure squirming in her arms.

"I'm willing to bet they'll be here at 6, if not 5:30ish. It's been years since some of these kids have had a chance to see a show here, man."

Edward nodded at Jasper and rested the bottom of the whiskey bottle on one of his hips as he stood there in thought.

"You're probably right. There's a good chance of a large crowd coming early. Mike and all of them... they're getting here around?..."

He turned his concentrated stare to me because he needed help with the details. Edward was like that a lot these past few months, having so much on his mind and all. And I loved being the other half of his team, the one keeping track of the details he couldn't get a hold of. He was so happy about this endeavor; so freaking ecstatic about finding his place in life... how could I not love being a part of it with him?

"They're all getting here between 4:30 and 5. I spoke to Angela yesterday and she said that they were going to try and beat traffic, but ever since Mike and Jess moved to North Hollywood it's been pretty terrible trying to get anywhere on time when they all carpool."

"It's probably because Mike's a freaky-freak in bed, and Jess isn't much better," Emmett laughed, making us all cringe.

Ever since Mike and Jess officially got together after dancing around each other for the past few years (beginning after the boys and I moved to Forks) Emmett's done nothing but tease them about their sex life. Probably because Mike was always so vocal about it. None of us really saw this whole thing coming between them, but Angela swears Jess has been praying for this relationship with Mike practically since birth, so we were all really happy for them.

"Shall we, then?" Edward asked as he motioned towards the door and began twirling the keys to the building around his finger.

We exited together and walked to our respective cars, Alice and Jasper happily jumping into their "California car": a bright yellow porsch.

We had friends and family arriving early the next morning who were all attending the show the next night, along with (hopefully) a few hundred strangers. It was all to commence the opening of Home, Los Angeles' county's newest modest-sized music venue.

Home. It was very much exactly what it sounded like, at least to us.

It was a place we all belonged to again. A building to call our own. An opportunity to share the things we love the most, the things that make us feel the most at home, with the people in our community who were quite possibly looking for the same thing.

Owned and operated by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, this was our family's newest obsession. And by "new", I mean ee'd been working towards tomorrow night's opening for a little over a year and 1/2 now, ever since Carlisle gifted the property to the boys as a Christmas present. He'd handed over the property deeds with a large smile and a knowing look in his eye. Young rockstar Carlisle was living out his forgotten dream through his sons, allowing them to be who they'd all set out to be so long ago when they packed up Emmett's jeep and drove south for the bright lights of Hollywood.

We'd all pretty much lost it when we realized that Carlisle wasn't joking. We'd all been working hard for years since re-settling into Hollywood, and it was nothing short of a dream come true to have the old venue in our hands. Edward may have been effected by it the most, though. I was so proud of him for sticking with that damn boat painting job for as long as he did, just to make sure we could stand on our own feet in the beginning of our marriage. He eventually got a manager's position, which made it a little better, but nothing compared to the way he reacted when he realized he was going to get to do what he was passionate about for a living again.

Dazzling up the place hadn't been too terribly hard. The Cullens pitched in some money for paint and the tiny bit of restructuring we needed to do. We re-painted the walls black and hung twinkle lights on the ceiling. The walls wore poster-sized photos of the boys' old shows in black and white, complimenting the feeling of a live show here in this very building back when they graced it's stage weekly.

We added a built-in merch booth and spruced up the bathrooms which were now for "Ladies" or "Gents". Each door had 3 tiny figures on it portraying either male or female, respectively, instead of the usual solitary white figures in either pants or a skirt. The male door held a silhouette of a tall, burly, curly haired man giving the "rock on" sign, a golden haired figure holding a vinyl record, and a bright bronze haired outline leaning against the side of the sign with it's hand in it's hair.

The girl door relflected myself, Alice, and Rose just as much as the boy door reflected our husbands. There was a tiny skirted sillouette that had spiky black hair, a medium sized brunette figure holding a music note, and a tall, curvy blonde female figure which is what Emmett had been making kissy faces at during the Bathroom Whiskey debate.

Said debate is what we'd just finished having, and it was the last decision to be made before opening night. Because, while it took some time finalizing many of the details of Home, one thing that had always been agreed upon was the fact that each lavatory would sport it's own bottle of whiskey. How would it ever truly be ours without it?

I sighed and slid my hand into Edward's, running my finger along the inside of his wedding ring. It was a habit now so it no longer shot a thrill through me as it once did when we were first married. Instead I felt a sort of warmth at the touch of thin metal to my finger. A warmth that I hadn't ever felt before Edward. A warmth that I knew would never, ever fade.

The opening of our venue also marked the five year anniversary of mine and Edward's marriage. Most women might not have been keen on the idea of sharing their husband with hundreds of people on such a sacred anniversary night. But most women didn't see the look in my husband's eye whenever he remembered that this whole thing was real. One of his dreams had come true and that was the best anniversary present I could ever think of. My Edward was happy.

We've had to put a lot of thought into how the operation of things would be, and came to a great organizational balance of power between the brothers.

Edward was pretty involved in the venue on a daily basis. Acting as the general manager of things, he ran the ins and outs of the entire operation. This was his_ life_ now, which worked really well since I'd moved up in the theatre to technical director. We worked the same hours at our separate locations, mostly at night, and basically understood the stress of each other's jobs.

The venue worked well into Jasper and Alice's life routine as well. Alice was still spreading the love of Crimson & Clover, heading up the stores in both Los Angeles and New York. Surprisingly enough the east coast had claimed the hearts of our beloved Romeo and Juliet so they took up regular residence there, especially since Jasper got hired writing a music column for an underground magazine in the city about two years ago. They jumped back and forth between their two homes on opposite coasts regularly, of course, and were very well off thanks to Alice's very large presence in the fashion world. My jaw literally dropped on a weekly basis when she would call to tell me the big-names that were demanding pieces from her store. Jazz was going to have a big hand in choosing the bands that would play at Home, seeing as how he made constant contacts in his line of work. He was really into having "quality sound" come through, not to mention pretty up to par when it came to what the "kids" wanted to hear these days.

Emmett was still working for Wolfgang Puck at the restaurant and was still steadily working his way up in the franchise. He contributed mostly financially to the music venue, though a lot had to be said for his enthusiasm contributions. He was contstantly assuring us that he was extremely busy "keeping the WP in order", so while he didn't have much actual time to invest in Home he couldn't pass up a chance to be even a less-hands-on part of such a great endeavor for the music community.

Looking around at our family in the middle of the venue gave me a sense of pride. We were still one unit, but still so good at coming to be ourselves as individuals. We started walking out of the building together, all of us pausing to watch Edward lock up for the night.

It was odd, the feeling of finality and beginning the moment simultaneously held. I think Alice even welled up, though it didn't take much these days. We were locking up the secret we'd been working so hard to perfect. And in only 24 short hours we'd be revealing it to the small world of Los Angeles, inviting them into a part of us.

"That thing is going to get lost if she doesn't put it on a leash," Edward mumbled as we pulled into a parking spot at our condo complex.

The six of us had decided to have a little pre-opening private celebration, thanks to Alice's insistence on the matter. Edward and I had agreed to have it at our new condo, despite the fact that we should probably all be getting rest before the big day. We weren't ever normal, so why start now? I also wasn't sure either of us would be able to sleep through our anxious excitement.

I hit his arm and chided,"Please don't speak about Rosalie and Emmett's child that way," with a smirk.

Poor Edward wasn't a fan of Jack-Jack. It caused some tension between us and them, yes, but we were working through it. He hadn't liked their first little one, Timmy, either. But we'd made it through that just fine.

Ever the gentleman, even after years of marriage, Edward opened my door for me and pecked my lips before taking my arm and walking me towards the walkway where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Em, and Jack were already waiting. I marveled at the look in his eye. I hadn't seen him this alive since we all moved to this crazy town and found each other.

"Hey Uncle Eddie, Jacksie was just asking where you were," Emmett teased as he fell into step behind us, knowing that Edward both hated that name and wasn't too eager to spend time with"Jacksie".

"Don't even think about it," Edward replied as he pulled me into his arms in order to evade Emmett's attempt at dumping Jack there instead.

I laughed and rolled my eyes as Rosalie huffed in disapproval. Emmett just smiled and set Jack on the ground so that he could walk himself up the short path that led to our new place.

"Emmett! He's chewing on my purse again!" Alice squealed suddenly, making us all turn and laugh.

Jack-Jack really loved Alice's purses.

Most puppies will take a liking to leather, though. So it's not that surprising that Alice's billion dollar purses keep getting chewed up by Rose and Em's kids.

Rosalie took Jack into her arms and coddled him, because that's what she does best now. Rose and Em have still proven unable to bear children together, but they've also learned to overcome this sadness. It plagued Rosalie for a very long time, clearly, since that was a great desire of theirs. The whole horrible ordeal coincided with her feeling like her place in the world had been lost. Rose never really got interested in modeling again after our falling out and her being replaced at the agency she started with. She ended up spending a lot of time soul searching and about two years ago she found her life's new calling: training handicap aid dogs.

She's in love with this program and has become a rather large advocate of the entire organization, even appearing in some commercials for them. Her and Em are training their second dog, Jack-Jack. They bask in the experience and take their duties very, very seriously. We are not, under any circumstances, allowed to call them dogs. They are Rosalie's children and she is fantastic with them. It's been really nice to see it all work out for them, even if it's not in the way any of us imagined. Rosalie says that this gives her a sense of accomplishment and pride. I definitely felt both radiating from her the moment she started described her outlook on it to me: "I may not have any human children of my own, but think of all the children we are helping with this program, Bella! It's not the same feeling as having a baby, I know. But it's still a good one. We still get to expand our family."

We neared the door and Alice started whining about having to go pee suddenly.

This wasn't unusal lately, either.

Alice was about 5 months pregnant now so we'd learned a while ago that we have a better chance of survival just disregarding her latest odd tendancies.

Edward pushed our front door open and we all moved aside to let our not-as-petite-as-usual sister inside first. She waddled in quickly, pulling Jasper along behind her.

I was shaking my head at her and taking my own steps into the living room when suddenly every light turned on and a loud, "Surprise!" shook the air around us.

"What the..." I heard Edward laugh as we both took in the sigh before us.

Our new living room was decorated from top to bottom in beautiful maroon baubles, lights, and balloons. Everyone we've ever known or cared about seemed to be huddled between, on, and around our two black couches and the love sac. Alice stood in front of the entire group, bouncing and beaming as Jasper raised a camera to his face and snapped a picture of Edward and I.

"Alice? What the heck is this?" I asked through my giant smile.

"This is your surprise anniversary party, sister!" Emmett answered instead as he popped one of those tiny bottle shaped things that makes a loud noise and released small strings of confetti.

We were both truly surprised, and spent the next few moments thanking our families and gretting the few people we could get to in the front of the group.

Just as I was turning from Carmen to whomever was waiting next a very familiar voice broke through the crowd.

"Isabel! Even in suprise you are stunning!"

"Aro!"

I couldn't help it, I squealed.

"It is me!" he laughed, pulling me into his arms with a tight hug and a gentle, loving squeeze.

I could feel Edward closing in upon us, his hand coming down on his long-lost friend's shoulder as we finished our embrace.

"Ah, Edwardo! I have missed you as well. Of course, you know this. I have told you in the inbox many times."

"I've gotten your love letters over facebook, yes," Edward chuckled, rolling his eyes at me over Aro's shoulder as the two men hugged.

A steady murmur had taken over the room, giving us some privacy with our spanish friend. Garrett and Kate drifted over, greeting us as well.

"Where the heck have you been?" I demanded playfully from Aro, tugging his brown leather jacket by a strap that hung loosely from the sleeve.

He looked the same as before. Tall, lean, confident, playful. We hadn't seen him in about five years time, and hadn't planned on seeing him until tomorrow evening. Of course we were all very excited for the reunion. Aro never made it to our wedding because he'd taken a gig as a muralist in Portugal two weeks before (though none of us found this out until 3 1/2 weeks after). Before Aro I hadn't even known that one could make a living painting murals, but the man was all about making the unusual probable. Edward heard from him periodically over the internet, as mentioned, and we were able to express our disappointment at his absence in that way, though we were surely supportive of his eccentric life no matter what. He just wouldn't be the guy we loved if we could tie him down.

He had written us two weeks ago telling us that it plagued him every day that he missed our "most beautiful and imprtant union" and that he was going to make up missing our wedding by moving to California.

Aro spent the next few minutes detailing some of his more colorful adventures as we all listened amusedly. Eventually Carlisle made his way to our small group and asked the six of us to join him upstairs when we had a free minute.

We excused ourselves from Aro a few minutes later and ventured upstairs to the small office where Carlisle, Esme, and my parents were all waiting.

"Hi kids!" my mother beamed, still so thrilled by all of us.

We repeated the greeting through hugs that went all the way around the room. We saw our parents often, yes, but it was rare that all of us were in the same room together anymore.

"What's going on, pops?" Emmett asked as we all took seats around the room.

"There's really no use in beating around the bush with all of you," Carlisle began, chuckling and squeezing Esme's hand a bit. He turned his wandering gaze solely to Edward and I, making me tense.

Holy crow, this was it.

"Dad?" Edward asked, his arm around me tightening in a sign that he was feeling exactly the same way I was.

"We have Bella and Edward's test results."

The room grew anxious.

Because this was it.

I could feel Alice bouncing in her seat and I could see my mother's eyes about to pop out of her head.

Edwards hand squeezed my side and Carlisle took a deep breath before he broke out into a wide smile.

"It's positive. Bella's pregnant!"

I fell into the bed from my sitting position, still holding the pen and paper in my hand.

I felt exhausted but still full of anxiousness. And excitement. And joy.

I closed my eyes, smiling at nothing and everything, and it only got wider when I felt the bed dip next to me.

Edward's warm hand lifted up the bottom of Hoodie 2 and found it's way to gently rubbing the skin on my stomach underneath.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly before kissing my lips.

I got distracted with that for a second or two and, despite our being married for five full years, my heart rate excellerated as his hand slid around to my back and he pulled me even closer to him.

"So?" he asked as he pulled away gently.

"I forgot the question."

His lovely laugh fanned across my face.

"I still do that to you?"

I hit him in the chest because he knew that he still did that to me, but every once in a while he liked to point it out.

He laughed even harder and I kissed him again.

"This is going be ok, right Edward?" I whisper-asked him, a bit afraid of voicing my one fear over this whole thing.

"It's going to be great, love. Why are you asking me this? We've discussed that we're ready-"

"I know that we've discussed it, but we weren't going to _try_ until after Home had been open for a few months and things were, you know, going strong. Now this baby stuff is going to be happening while we're trying to get it all going and I'm afraid it will be too much-"

"Bella, no. It will be perfect," he soothed me, stroking a strand of my hair.

"You're not worried about having a baby and starting a business all at the same time?" I asked dryly, disbelieving that Mr. Overthinker was one hundred percent ok with all of this unexpected pregnancy business.

"Ok, fine. I admit I'm a bit anxious about the stresses of both clashing a bit. But it will be fine. It will be good."

"What about a few months down the line when I'm poofy and moody and you don't want to deal with me because you already have to deal with dumb teenage employees at work, and Jasper refuses to let some crappy high school band open a show so they complain to you, and Rosalie insists on her new _child_ pooing on the lawn out front, and I'm demanding grapefruit and peanutbutter, and my mom's calling every single day checking up on me and we both just want to scream?"

"It will be annoying, but also fine."

"And when the baby's out and crying all night and I can't work because he or she will be too young, but you need help at the venue and I want to be there, but I can't, and we need more food, and diapers, and toilet paper at the venue, and we never have time for dates anymore and-"

His mouth stopped mine while his fingers dancing on my stomach made my frantic thoughts a bit hazy.

"First of all, we will never have to worry about date nights. We have about 17 babysitters on hand. Both of our parents are going to be obsessed with any child we have, Alice and Jasper are graciously providing us with a cousin for he or she to play with, and you know that Rosalie will be first in line to get her hands on the baby."

He chuckled through another kiss and I realized that he was making a good point. We had a lot of help on hand.

"Not to mention Aro will be around now," I added in, trying to see things the way he was. Calmly.

"Good one, love."

"I'm not joking, he's going to be thrilled for us!"

"Yes, he is. But I'll be damned if I let him influence our child. No. We are not going to let Uncle Aro teach our kid his... unconventional ways."

We both laughed and kissed some more. My fears were somewhat quelled for now, though I knew that this whole thing would be a new adventure full of ups and downs.

"You never answered me before. What were you doing?"

Edward looked down the bed a bit to where the pen and paper I'd been holding were now resting on the comforter beside my hip. I reached down and pulled the paper up to eye level.

"It's a letter to the baby. Alice told me that she was thinking of doing this for they're little girl, so I though that maybe it'd be nice to do for our's as well."

I watched his eyes scan over the words. With each line his expression grew more and more warm, just as I had felt when I wrote the words earlier.

He nodded once, told me this was a fantastic idea, and then mentioned that maybe he would write one of his own, or possibly more to mine within the next few days.

"This is the best anniversary I could ask for," I sighed as he laid down beside me, pulling the covers over us both.

"This is the best life I could ask for."

"Good night Edward Anthony."

"Good night my Bella. And my baby."

I kissed him again and closed my eyes and let the words from my letter to our baby dance around my thoughts as I drifted to sleep. The words that our child would someday read, in hopes that he or she would understand the love they'd been born into.

_Dear Baby,_

_I'm sorry I had to begin this letter like that. It's rather informal, I know, but you have to understand that I just found out about you and have no idea what to call you yet. The funny thing is, I already love you. So much. The rest of your family already loves you, too. And that's a great thing, because they are the best people I know. I'm overly thrilled to be bringing you into this group of people. They've helped me through so much, helped me to laugh and to cry, and I know that growing up around them will help mold you into a wonderful person. Someday we will tell you about the horrible apartment we lived and met eachother in, and all of the wonderful times we had while getting to know each other in it. The story of the shaping of your family will hopefully teach you, as it taught us all, that it doesn't matter where you are or what you're doing, as long as you are with people who's love makes it all worth while. _

_I can't wait to get to know you, my little love, and I know that the rest of our family can't either. Emmett wishes to tell you that he's anxious to be your favorite uncle, though Jasper is convinced that you will like him best because he's got more class. They both participate in Cussin' Day (something I've forbid everyone from teaching you until you're at least 13) so I'm not convinced either of them are too classy, but they are both fantastic brothers to me, so you'll most likely be spoiled as their neice or nephew. Your Auntie Rose will love you as her own, of that I'm sure. And believe me, being loved by her is a privledge. She's strong and independent, but she'll be able to teach you about beautiful humility in the presence of love. Aunt Alice is designing a new line of children's clothing specifically inspired by and for you and your new cousin. You will come to see that this is her special way of showing love. You will only be seeing Uncle Aro under supervised visits, and I'll just let him speak for himself. _

_I cannot even describe to you the love you will learn from your father. He's the best man I've ever met, and he's taught me more about love than I ever knew I needed to learn. I pray for your ability to find love like this someday. It wasn't always easy for us, and he wasn't always aware how perfect I was for him, but real love isn't going to be easy so I hope that someday you will be able to learn from our relationship what true love is like. It's not about being perfect all of the time. It's about waiting for the right time. It's about the beautfy of discovering your best friend in the person you cannot live without, late night conversations and inside jokes. It's about getting lost with one person inside a room of many, understanding that what they need is not always what you want, and fighting for them, even against people and things that are hardest to fight against. I know you will see this in us, in the wonderful man that will help me raise you, and I cannot wait for you to become a better person because of it. _

_I sincerely hope that you will learn to love and care for whomever you find in your life that is worth is, just as we have: completely and without abandon. This is the one thing that has saved my life and turned me into someone I can love as well. Even though it's frightening and painful at times, it's truly the most rewarding investment you can make. You are being born into a family that has seen it all together, the iside of aparments and laughter, crowded vans and venues, the country, and the heart of togetherness. We have so many stories for you and so much more love to provide you with. _

_This life we have shaped for ourselves has been unique, and odd, and completely ours. Now, we__ cannot wait to start a new chapter with you. Please never forget that what you have here is what you will always need. Forever._

* * *

**Ok. Epilogues are hard, and weird for me. But it's nice to finally have closure in IEWIS Land. **

**It's been incredibly fun and I'm extremely happy that so many people chose (and are still choosing) to share this experience with me. I wish we could tally up the number of maroon hoodies that were bought, the number of people that found new music, and the incredible amount of times people have giggled at the mention of pretzels :) **

**I've said it numerous times, but I'll never say it enough. **

**Thank you all**

**I LOVE YOUS**

**-Car**

**_P.S. In case you're interested I have started 2 new stories, both of which you can obviously find on my profile. I'd love your input and love being a part of them :)_**


	29. B2T Teaser

**Hello my lovely IEWIS Land citizens :) I bet you're wondering what I'm doing posting another chapter after the epilogue has been posted. **

**Here's the deal. A LOT of you said that you would love to read more of my stuff, which flatters the heck out of me. Thank you! What I don't think you know is that I actually have 2 new things started!**

**So I thought that I would post the first chapters of my "new" stories here as an easy way for you guys to get a taste of what I'm concentrating on now that IEWIS Land is done. A couple little teasers, if you will :)**

**They are both fairly different from IEWIS, but both very special to me. I hope that you find something special in them, too. **

**_1st teaser:_**

**Between Two Trees **

**(4 chapters posted so far)**

**_Summary: A story about Edward told through Bella. A love story. A loss story. A fantasy story. "When I grow up I want to be nothing at all" No vamps, canon pairings, AU._  
**

* * *

**Between Two Trees - Chapter 1**

**_"And if you get to heaven I'll be here waiting, babe."_**

**_- "Dead!" by My Chemical Romance_**

**Bella**

My eyes opened slowly, heavily as a bright light assaulted them.

It was too bright, too unnatural, and I fought to shut my eyes against the offending shine, but that didn't seem to help either. Each blink of my eyelids failed to sheild me, and I struggled for what felt like minutes (but what I would find out later to be less than a second) until the brightness began to ease.

Eventually the light dulled into a normal sort of morning glow and I was able to concentrate more completely on what was clouding my head.

This sensation, this new feeling, was overwhelming, yet familiar.

I was waking up. Merely opening my eyes to a new day, just as I had many times before in my 20 years of life.

Of course that's a rather simple concept for those of us who have managed to keep living all of our lives. I mean, waking up isn't a new thing. Yet here I was, marveling at the action and the way it felt like my body was finding release because of it. As if waking up this time felt... different.

It felt refreshing, and rewarding, which were great feelings. But there was something else about this...morning I guess it was.

Something disturbing.

Many things about _this_ waking up were disturbing me.

For one, this room was unfamiliar. It was beautiful no doubt, wrapping around me with cream walls highlighted in forest green and gold accents. The bed I was in was engulfing me in a giant, fluffy forest green comforter and my head was nestled into a pile of chocolate and gold pillows. The room was furnished well, or rather to my liking, so it was "well" according to my standards. There was a beatiful wooden dresser on one side of the room, the side my head was turned to when my eyes opened and had stopped battling the bright mystery light from before. It's sides were engraved with ornate vines and leaves which ran all the way up the vanity mirror and curled into each other, twisting into a beautiful wooden knot at the top. When I turned my head I found that a matching vine-covered bookcase overtook the wall on the other side of the room, and even in my disturbed state I managed to be pleased that it was completely filled with books.

There were paintings on the wall that all sort of added to my distrubance. They were all dipictions of intricate, lush forest landscapes and they were mysteriously beautiful. The thing that was disconscerting about them was, despite how beautiful each painting was, the giant trees held an eerie essence, almost a haunted feeling. Every shadow seemed to hold a secret, which was probably silly because the paintings were no more than colors dashed across canvas.

Another thing that was amiss was the fact that I was in a white nightgown. It was soft and comfortable but let's face it, a bit old fashioned. I felt like Wendy Darling minus the light blue hue that Disney put her in and made her famous for. I have not owned or seen an actual nightgown since I was about 5 years old and enjoyed feeling pretty as I laid down for bed. These days oversized sweat pants and a tank top were my normal sleep attire. But here I was in a white frock I'd never seen before and wasn't entirely sure was still manufactured and sold regularly. At least not in any of the public shopping locations I'd visited during my entire existence in Pheonix, Arizona. But then again, I didn't seem to be in Pheonix, Arizona anymore. Disturbing.

I also felt like there was something I was missing or forgetting that would make all of these odd detials make sense. Almost as if I should have expected to be here.

Waking up in an unfamiliar place clearly made me curious. It didn't necessarily feel _wrong_ though. I didn't feel scared or anxious, just a bit disturbed at the feeling of unease that was skirting my stomache and lurking in the back of my mind.

I mean, I shouldn't feel uneasy in my room.

"_My room_," I whispered out loud to myself in shock.

"My room?" I questioned next, again to myself.

It was an automatic thought, something that had just come to me as I rambled other thoughts around in my head about this new location, but it was untrue. This was _not _my room. _My_ room was in Phoenix in the only house I've ever lived in. _My _room was still painted purple from when I was a child and my mother thought that purple was better than pink and still a color that would be distinctly feminine. I've added my own touches to it as I've gotten older, but it wasn't too different from the girly image she'd tried to force upon me when I still virtually moldable.

Suddenly I missed my mother more than I had in a very long while due to the fact that this was not the room she'd designed for 5 year old me. It was separate from her. I hadn't felt this disconnected to her since I lost her, and that did not feel good at all. Waking up in an unfamiliar place jarred me into longing for her her smile and scent, which I hadn't allowed myself to do consciously for 2 years now.

This place, wherever it was, was comfortable and beautiful but I was _not_ supposed to be here, I couldn't be. It wasn't the home Renee had left me with.

_But it was mine_.

Ugh. Somehow I couldn't erase that feeling of ownership.

God, this was odd.

The most distrubing thing of all, and definitely the most intriguing thing I woke up to, was not all of_ that_, however. It was not the odd possessive feelings I had over the room I found myself in. It wasn't the eerie forest paintings, the furniture, the dress shaped pajamas, or the vast supply of books that kept calling to me.

Not even close.

The most disturbing thing I woke up to was the gorgeous man-boy I suddenly turned to see, sitting on top of the vine engraved dresser, leaning back casually on his hands, staring at me with excited, menacing, secretive, bright green eyes.

His stare was sharp and almost as unnerving as the way he seemed to appear from thin air, in a spot I'd seen entirely void of him just moments ago.

His stare was inviting.

And at the same time disturbingly possessive.

Before I could even fully appreciate the disarray of his bright bronze hair, or the sharpness of his jaw, or the unearthly way his posture sat atop the wooden structure, his perfect lips twisted into a dangerous sort of smirk and he spoke to me in a voice that felt just as the room did.

Familiar, foreign, new, and mine.

"Isabella. Welcome. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you."


	30. PDA Teaser

**Hello again!**

**Here's the first chapter of the second "new" story I'm working on. It's a bit longer than the first chapter of Between Two Trees because it was originally written as a one shot. **

**Now, just to be clear since so many of you wrote "I can't wait until you post the rest" in reviews of me posting the first chap of B2T: **

**THIS STORY (and the one from the last teaser posting) IS ALREADY BEING POSTED! I'm up to Chapter 6 with Chapter 7 on it's way ;) So please go to my profile and read the rest if you like what you see here. **

**I thank you.**

**_2nd teaser:_**

******Pretendre Desir Amour**

**(6 chapters posted so far)**

**Summary:_ Pretend. Desire. Love. Bella Swan is good at pretending. Edward Cullen is good at making it all too real. "You cannot desire what you do not know". ExB, some OOC, canon loves. Started as a one shot but now a full story  
_**

* * *

**CHATPER 1 - The Pretender**

_"Keep you in the dark_

_You know they all pretend_

_Keep you in the dark_

_And so it all began"_

- Foo Fighters "The Pretender"

**Bella**

No, I uncharacteristically did not have any interest in the party Jess begged me to attend tonight.

No, I did not want to get drunk and go through my usual round-about flirting routine with Jacob Black.

And, no, I definitely did not want anything to do with the dramatic love fest that was Rosalie and Emmett.

Not tonight. I was sick of it all.

I'd been away for the summer, this was only my second full day back, and it was odd returning. I chose to spend my summer break in Phoenix with my mother and Phil. It was a move no one had anticipated because I love my life in Seattle. It's no secret that for the past year I thoroughly enjoyed attending cosmetology school, my small but wonderful apartment, and nearly everyone I came in contact with... but late last spring everything that made my life special had just started feeling so mundane.

So I decided to take a break for a while. To escape? Run Away? I'm still not sure. Either, both, or neither, the point was that I had left and now I had to return and try to hold on to who I had become while finally letting go of the biggest reason behind why I had left.

Certain circumstances causing certain heartbreak over a certain boy (who was not worth it) were said "biggest reason" for my sudden summer departure. I don't care much for reliving the details of my horrid affair with James. Let's just say it was passionate, short lived, and devestating enough to make me second guess every single thing I knew about myself.

So after realizing I couldn't fully recover while trying to conceal my distaste for everything painsaking familiar about my life, I fled back to my home land, spending the summer searching the desert landscape for some sort of sun filled escape. My efforts had not been futile. During my 3 months in Arizona I _had_ found myself again, simply by being with myself. I stripped away what I thought about the type of girl Jessica expected me to be, or the way I constantly compared myself to Rosalie's modelesque looks, or how I just wanted to be "cool" enough for the other girls at our fashion obsessed school.

Maybe it was all part of growing up, which, for the record, was not something I was in a rush to do, but I spent the summer becoming ok with being _me_. I had to take time to figure out who Bella Swan really was. And now that I had taken my summer of self-discovery (as horribly feel-good summer movie plot as that sounds) I could proudly say that Bella Swan was finally 100 percent pleased with Bella Swan.

It had made returning to school a bit difficult, however.

I still loved all of them dearly, my friends and confidants in life that surrounded me here in Seattle. Rosalie, Jess, Emmett, Mike, and Jacob were the small group of people that I was always around and always happy with. We had our routines and our inside jokes. We had a balanced ebb and flow within the group. We knew which hook ups you talked about, and which you didn't. We knew when to yell at each other, laugh, cry, boast... everything. It was a fantastic group of people. And the party tonight wasn't all that bad. I mean, Mike had definitely thrown worse parties in the past year I'd been involved in this crowd.

It was just all so... _mundane_ these days. And I wanted to be shook up.

I looked around the crowded living room and sighed. The _noise _of my lifewas just too familiar to me. And the familiarity was scaring me. The me that I had found over the summer didn't fear change like I once had. I wanted it. Needed it, even. I was gazing around the room just begging someone to do _something_ different.

_Please Jessica, _just this once_ do not follow Mike around like a puppy_.

_Please Rosalie,_ just this once _do not check yourself in the mirror right outside of the kitchen before entering to grab yourself another vodka cranberry._

_Please, for the love of all that is good and holy, Jacob Black_ do not _come over here with your smile that reminds me of Phoenix sunshine and how much I just want to be loved.  
_  
None of them were listening to my silent pleas, however. So by the time I'd spent 30 minutes watching Jessica hold Mike's beer while played Rockband, seen Rose reapply lip gloss 5 separate times before entering the kitchen, and noticed a wide-eyed, bright smiled Jacob making his way over to me, the _noise_ of their laughter, their flirting, their color coded music and their every day greetings had grown into too loud of a familiar humm around me. And I needed to get out of it. Now.

I wandered around the outside of the house, dodging the numerous bodies that were littered outside as well. I hummed along with "Things Aren't Like They Used To Be" by the Black Keys as it came throbbing out of the really awesome speakers Mike had just installed inside his house and out. As I made my way to the back yard I started innocently plotting my escape from all things familiar, thinking I'd flee to London or Norway or Peru this time.

It was a habit I'd picked up during the summer as I sat out by my mother's new pool. I read any fantasy novel I could get my hands on during my time in Phoenix. Isolating yourself from anything past Jessica Stanley's insesent text messaging gave one plenty of free time to read. Submerging myself in such a great amount of fantasy literature did a number on my imagination, and in the past few weeks I'd found myself using the new creative muscle to imagine myself escaping the every-dayness that was suffocating me and fleeing to some exciting foreign country and circumstance.

I'd met a girl at cosmetology school that had toured Norway with her band, so that was always an option in my made-up escapes. Paris, Rome and Spain played a part of my elaborate daydreams frequently as well. Pretending had become my biggest ally in escaping the suffocating feeling of all the _noise_. Childish or not, it was second nature to me now.

No one had to know I spent half of my time creating a fake life inside of my head. It kept me happy, sane, even, in an ironic kind of way. Funny how going borderline off-the-wall crazy can seem like the most grounding thing in the world sometimes.

I was searching out the quietest place I could find, pulling out a clove to smoke as I escaped into my imaginings, when it happened.

I stopped dead in my tracks, causing the person who'd been following closely behind me to bump into me but thankfully not cause me to tumble over like I'd been prone to do before, thanks to some not-so-great balance genes I'd picked up from some distant relative or another.

I was now in the very middle of the crowded back yard, parallel to the gaint gazebo Mike built last year. It looked really nice tonight, like something straight out of my imagination, actually.

The wooden structure was strung with thousands of tiny white lights all over it's supports and roof, no doubt Jessica's doing. She'd been scheming with her friend Angela on how to "vamp up" Mike's glamorous condo's features ever since she took up permanent residence in his bed last Valentine's day.

Anyway, the thing looked magical and stunning. But the enchanting glow dancing off of the gazebo was not what had taken my breath away.

Standing on the left side of the glowing scene, leaning as casually as possible up against one of the beams, was the most amazing man I had ever seen.

Man? No. Guy? God?

No words in my vocabulary seemed appropriate to describe him.

"Man" seemed to be too... adult for him. Although he was obviously taller than most others, and at least my age, 22, something about him was still playfull and un-manish. Almost boyish. But "boy" certainly wasn't correct, and "guy" seemed to plain a word for him. He was more extraordinary than any of those three letter combonations.

And "god", well... okay. That seemed the most accurate, actually. But even in my wildest imaginings no god was allowed to attend things like "Mike's Super Big Drink Your Face Off Fall Bash". Emmett's name for the party, not mine.

He was effortless perfection in his fitted, worn, dark brown jeans, plain white, somehwhat snug t-shirt, and beaten up red converse.

His forearms bore tattoos, though I couldn't see the details of what they were due to the distance I was at and the odd lighting he was bathed in. His face was angular, pale, perfect. But it was the hair that really did it for me. The hair was an absolute mess atop his head. It was thick and unruly. He pulled his hand through it as I stood there staring at him, as if he knew that would make me even more crazy.

The most surprising thing about him, though, was the fact that he was completely alone.

Surely at least one person was missing his company. Surely someone like him was constantly being sought after. He was probably waiting for a very Rosalie-like goddess to fetch him a drink or something. He was probably playing hard to get with some poor girl who was in love with him. The exceptionally good looking males were apt to do things like that.

That knowledge was one of the few helpful things James had left me with.

Or perhaps this beautiful person _was_ alone by choice. Exceptionally good looking males did that as well. Pushed away those who would love them forever... I sighed and shook my head to clear the thoughts.

No James tonight. _That_ familiar noise was not creeping back into my life, no matter what.

Shaking my head had also somewhat cleared my daze so I moved to the other side of the back yard where I had been headed initially. I perched on the small rock wall and made sure I had a very clear view of him as I sat, sipped my rum and coke, pulled the life out of the clove, and imagined this Adonis into my life.

Yes, I knew the very second I saw him that he would take the lead in anything my mind imagined from this point out. How could he not? He was leading man material. I wasn't entirely convinced I hadn't gone over the deep end and hallucinated him into existence myself.

I watched as he pulled a black lighter out of his pocket and flicked it on. His deep eyes watched the flame dance and he sighed heavily and licked his lips as he let the flame extinguish, only to light it again once it went out.

This brings us to the moment I lost control over my head.

I imagined him as _mine_. It was far too easy for me to sit 25 feet away from him and pretend he was my soul mate, just standing in the twinkling wooden dome, waiting for me to find him and kiss him hello.

I couldn't give him a name, because nothing in my brain seemed to fit him. He wasn't a Charlie like my father, or an Emmett like my self-proclaimed big brother currently inside playing video game drums. He wasn't a Mike or a Tyler or Ben. Nothing ordinary could contain him, name or otherwise.

Which only drove me farther in my new need to be as un-ordinary as possible. The changes the summer had brought me were suddenly very important to me, and I swelled with pride as I realized I wasn't as ordinary as I once had been. I'd found my own uniqueness. I dared to hope I was even interesting enough for someone like him. Perhaps I was unique enough not to be discarded from his life carelessly like I had been last winter.

I still wasn't what would fit with _him_ though, surely.

I sighed and took the final drag of my clove, putting it out and turning back to the solitary figure in the gazebo who had no idea my mind was turning him into my in-my-head pretend boyfriend.

In my head were at this party together, in love, but skirting around each other in a flirty sort of way. We knew we'd be going home together, so we made a silent agreement to spend time with others until we returned home hand in hand, like we did every night before and would be doing every night after.

He would be standing in the gazebo with Emmett and a few other nameless guys that were his friends instead of alone like he was now, and I would be doing a shot with Rosalie and Jess, raising the small amount of alcohol in the air to praise the large amount of love we all held for our men.

In my head he stole glances from me across the backyard, pulling out his black lighter and standing next to me for a few seconds to light my clove for me before stealing a drag from it and kissing my cheek. I'd be sitting on this wall watching him walk back over to the guys, and Mike wouldn't be playing Rockband guitar right now because he'd be in a real band with my loving boyfriend, who was talented at... something interesting... like the dulcimer. Guitar and paino were all good and well, and my loving boyfriend could no doubt rock those, but he'd be more complex than that. He had to be.

Sometimes my imagination takes a few seconds to come up with something truly interesting, but it usually never fails.

I sighed and pushed off of the wall, needing to go back inside before I got caught blatantly staring at the angel under the white lights.

I would take him with me though, in the pretend way. It would help me get through the night, and the _noise_, and the suffocation of all things familiar if I could bring the Pretend with me.

I walked back around the house, taking one last glance towards the sex hair and the tattoos.

As my Pretend Boyfriend he glanced back at me and smiled before I turned the corner, making me a secret promise of making up for the time I'd be apart from him while we socialized at the party.

Oh the things he was going to do to make it up to me...

I shivered and smiled and loved my imagination even more as that thought came to me.

I pushed through the living room crowd and smiled at Jessica and Rosalie who were discussing hair and nails while perching on Mike's big leather couch. We were all cosmo girls, and we all loved the creative outlet our school offered, but sometimes I wasn't as into the materialistic side of it as they were. I was attracted to the idea of expressing individuality through looks. Providing that individualism for people was what sparked my interest to join the profession in the first place.

Bleach-blond Rose and low-lighted Jessica were more conventional in their reasoning for beauty school, but they honestly loved it like I did so there was no reason to judge.

As they smiled back to me I kept The Boyfriend in the front of my mind, finding his pretend presence in my heart comforting. Knowing he was out there, _pretending_ he was out there waiting for the minute_ I_ could be there with him again, just helped calm the awful humming of the _noise_.

Jake was talking to Leah in the dining room and I avoided them both, thinking in my mind how The Boyfriend wouldn't appreciate the kind of looks I would get from Black. That's what Pretend Boyfriend now called Jake, despite how I rolled my eyes whenever it happened. Everyone The Boyfriend wasn't particularly fond of got the last name treatment, and my flirtacious history with Jacob had given Pretend Boyfriend enough reason to put him on the crap list. It was endearing, his protectiveness over me, so I let it continue and didn't miss Jacob's advances on bit.

I found myself smiling as I made my way into the kitchen and poured myself another rum and coke. I had no intention of getting crazy tonight, but I knew I'd be here a little longer so I filled up my cup for the second, and probably last time.

I turned around with my newly full drink but was stopped short in my action as something small and giggly crashed into me, making me spill almost half of it all over both of us.

"Oh eff," a beautiful high-pitched voice mumbled. "Not the new Chanel sweater! Damn. No, no, _no_."

"I'm so sorry," I gasped, setting down my drink and grabbing paper towels to wipe down this tiny stranger's apparently designer sweater before I tended to my less important 10 dollar black halter top.

"Paper towels?" she gaped at me, lifting her shining green eyes to me and pursing her lipstick tinted lips. "I think not!'

With that she stopped fussing over her sweater, which was actually a full dress, laughed one of the most light hearted, care-free laughs I had ever heard, and grabbed my wrist to pull me from the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" I asked, part of me thinking The Boyfriend wouldn't be happy if he couldn't find me when he came in the house.

I smiled to myself at that errant thought before we crossed the foyer. My pretending skills had gotten good.

"We are going to save my Chanel, of course. And your..." she looked over to my non-designer covered chest and quirked an eyebrow. "That."

She kept a hold of my wrist and gestured at my halter top with her other hand, letting out another small laugh and a warm smile when she met my eyes.

"It's from the vintage shop downtown," I explained with a shrug, not caring much for labels.

She grunted in approval and nodded once, somehow making me feel better by not judging me for my lack of interest in clothing preferences, though that sort of thing seemed to be extremely important to her.

We were headed up the stairs now and I glanced back down, wishing I could catch the eye of The Boyfriend to pretend more efficiently that he was worried about my sudden disappearance from the kitchen. No such luck though.

He was probably still outside, oblivious to the funny story I would have for him later, about the tiny woman that laughed like a fairy and pulled me around Mike's condo with authority.

"Bathroom," she commanded the second we entered the hallway at the top of Mike's stairs.

I obeyed her command slipping into the second door on the left while she disappeared in the guest bedroom door to the right. I was surprised at the tone she managed to speak with. It was both commanding and kind. Forceful but not pushy.

I'd never heard anything like it, and something about it drew me in.

A few seconds later she came into the bathroom behind me, pulling out some sort of wipe from her giant turquoise purse and dabbing her sweater where it was wet from my spilled drink.

She handed me one of the wipes and smiled, looking at me through the mirror as we stood side by side.

"Dab, don't swipe. The material doesn't like it when you rub in foreign substances."

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly as I started dabbing, apparently avoiding hurting my halter top's feelings.

"Alice Cullen," she replied, not in introduction but as a fact. This Alice _knew_ who she was.

"You're new? To Mike's parties?" I asked, throwing away the used wipe and leaning against the counter.

I contemplated how nice it would be to take my cell phone out of my pocket to check for a text from Boyfriend, but I wasn't sure it would be realistic that he would be panicked about my being gone yet, so I erased the sensation all together.

"Yes ma'am," Alice agreed as she ran her hand through her spiky hair.

It looked a lot like the action of Boyfriend's in the gazebo, but her hand manuver was calculated while his seemed uncontrolled. She was methodically caressing the black spikes of her stylish do, while he had just been igniting a fire in my groin and going through the motion as some sort of habit.

"But don't worry, Bella, we'll be friends in no time."

She forsake the mirror then, turning to me and smiling at me in real life. I couldn't help but smile back. She was contagious all around.

"You know me, Alice?"

"Sure do. Most people already know me, too. _You're _just a little late."

I cocked an eyebrow at her and she laughed teasingly.

"I'm late... to knowing you?" I laughed.

"Well, you're later than everyone else. I've been in town for a few weeks, helping my brother get settled. Rosalie and I hit it off when I stopped in to your school to get my nails done last week. She didn't say anything about you until tonight, though. I find that odd seeing as how you're good friends and all."

She was leaning against the counter now, mirroring my stance, looking up into my eyes to calculate me.

"Oh. I sort of disappeared over the summer. I needed... a break. I love Rosalie to death, Jess, too, who I'm sure you've met. But I sort of disconnected myself from them up until about 2 days ago. Rosalie took my distance the hardest. I'm not surprised she didn't say anything about me. She doesn't take being_ ignored_ very well."

"Why'd you ignore your friend?"

"I didn't. I wasn't around, or calling regularly, but I was _not _ignoring. Rose _decided _I was ignoring her, so that's what we're calling it," I rolled my eyes and Alice cracked a slightly lopsided smile. "She's not mad at me anymore so I'm letting it be," I finished with a small shrug.

"Yeah, she's not fickle. She didn't seem mad at you when I asked."

I tilted my head in surprise as Alice started digging through her purse.

"Asked?"

"Yeah. About you."

Alice Cullen ignored my questioning stare and started applying clear lip gloss.

"Why?" I asked with a short laugh.

"You looked interesting," she shrugged. "Your tattoos caught... my eye so I decided I needed to know more about you. They're gorgeous, by the way."

I blushed and looked down at my arms. Comliments still make me a bit uncomfortable. All my mind could think about was the fact that stunning little Alice called something about me gorgeous.

The tattoos had been a growing obsession of mine. It was something I discovered I enjoyed around Christmas time the year before, when Emmett drunkenly decided he wanted to get a cheeseburger tattooed on his arm at "Mike's Super Big Drink Your Face Off _Christmas_ Bash". Clearly by the time he'd sobered up the idea was out the window, but we ended up in a tattoo shop the next day anyway, and Rosalie talked me into getting a rose somewhere.

I never thought I'd do it. No one did. But it was the beginning of my need for change.

So I got 2 roses.

I now had the two flowers on each my shoulders, which began my mini obsession with halter tops, a small heart on the base of my ring finger, and on the inside of my right forearm I had the Eiffel Tower with red lettering at the base, wrapping round my wrist.

"Thanks," I responded to her compliment, sparing a look at my arm out of habit when the tattoos were mentioned.

"Desire," Alice sated in a soft voice as she gently lifted my wrist.

I instantly felt like a true friend was handling me, and it sort of shocked me that a simple touch from her had conveyed so much. Her declaration of our inevitable friendship from a few minutes prior was validified for me. This Alice Cullen knew what she was talking about, whether it be about who she is or who you will be to her... again she just _knew_.

"Yeah," I breathed, smiling at the new friend turning my wrist slowly as she read the foreign words of my tattoo.

"I'm sorry, I can't get the whole sentence. My French is a teensy rusty. What does it say?" she squinted up at me.

"_On ne peut désirer ce qu'on ne connaît pas_. You cannot desire what you do not know."

I spoke the quote quietly as she continued to hold my wrist. A silent, peaceful moment passing between us. I had no idea what Alice was thinking, but my mind was being flooded with the many reasons that quote had come to mean so much to me.

Despite the hurt, the pain, the tragedy of the past... I knew I still at least desired _something_. And I wouldn't know how to long for it properly if I'd never really had it. Right?

"You'd like my brother."

She said the words with confidence as she dropped my wrist and leaned down to adjust something on her black leather boots. It was another one of those sentences she just spit out into the universe, off her own accord. Something she said as fact and truth. Something not to be argued with.

"Ok," I replied, because she hadn't been wrong about anything yet.

I watched her pull a small blow dryer out of her purse and plug it in to the wall. She flipped the setting to "low" and started running the air over her sweater-dress and humming a song I'd never heard before.

I started to think that this night was getting a little weird.

It's not that the night wasn't a good one. I liked meeting Alice, and I really liked The Boyfriend, clearly. I liked being back in Seattle, and I liked the fact that I was currently away from all of the _noise_ downstairs... but something felt weird about standing in a bathroom with a tiny woman in Chanel that was going to be my friend for, I don't even know how long, before she left her settled in, like-able brother and went home to who knows where.

In my head I needed to get back downstairs to see if Boyfriend was ready to go home yet. It wasn't late, but sometimes we escaped early, just to go back to my apartment or his to watch a movie, love, laugh, cook, or really do anything that involved being _us_.

Butsomething kept me in that real life bathroom instead of my silly imaginary relationship in my head. Something made me stay. Boyfriend could wait, anyway. He'd always wait for me. It was easy to put imaginary people on hold. Alice wasn't going to be around much longer, so time with her was important.

"When do you leave?" I asked over the blow dryer, suddenly curious.

"2 days," she answer-yelled back with a frown.

"Where do you live?"

"Chicago."

The same frown appeared.

"You don't like it?"

"It's great. It's been my whole life though. I'm ready to move on. Maybe New York. Maybe California. Maybe Seattle."

She turned off the blow dryer and started laughing when she mentioned Seattle. Nothing was actually funny, so I sort of just smiled at her as she continued her beautiful laugh until her little private joke ended.

"My brother likes to read," she announced once she sobered up.

I was starting to get a good enough feel of Alice Cullen to not be _entirely_ surprised when she jumped subjects randomly like that.

"My boyfriend likes to read," I countered, not missing a beat.

_What?_

Her eyes widened a tiny bit and I bit my lip as I felt my cheeks heat slightly. I'm not sure why it came out of my mouth so naturally in an out-loud conversation. It was probably because my head was so far into pretending he was mine by this point, he had slipped into my subconscious and the whole thing was out of my control.

This happened once over the summer when I was making pretend escape plans to New York, to become the world's first professional Tambourinist. I accidentially told my mom that I was saving money for Del Sol, the bright yellow tambourine I'd fallen in love with in the obscure music store down the street from our houe. It slipped my mind that Renee knew nothing of my make-believe tambourine career while we were discussing how I was going to pay back my student loans. The questions that followed that particular slip up were colorful.

"Oh yeah?" Alice asked, as she zipped up her purse.

In those two, tiny words she sounded genuinely interested. She turned to me with a look on her face that told me she was one of those people that just loved hearing about this kind of thing.

So I decided to go with it. If she was going back across the country in 2 days then what could it hurt anyway? She'd likely never speak to Boyfriend and ask him about me. And after she left she'd probably never speak to _me _again either, so what would it matter if she did run into him tonight and find out I was living a fantasy life in my head? She could judge my insanity then, but I'd never have to hear about it.

"Yep. Not just anything either, he loves the classics. That's one of the reasons I love him. That and his hair."

I smiled wickedly at that comment, the picture of the wild mess popping up in my mind and teasing me with it's attractiveness.

"I love boy talk," Alice declared as she sat up on the counter. "I'm a hair girl too. I need something to hold on to, you know?"

We giggled together and high fived.

"What else do you love about him?" she sighed, dreamily.

"Well, he has tattoos, too. Which I clearly like. He's funny, but doesn't always have to be center of attention. He's a musician. He buys me cloves."

I shrugged and smiled, halting myself from spilling over the edge and tacking on details about how he kisses me slowly and traces patterns on my back at night.

Revealing make-believe intimate details to a friend I'll probably have for a total of 76 hours isn't exactly sane, and I still had s_ome_ hold on reality.

"Wow. That's great, Bella. I don't have anyone to love. Yet."

Little Alice swung her feet and looked down at her boots, still smiling but hiding her eyes from me.

"You'll find him," I convincingly said, sounding exactly as one did when they had found the love of their life and knew that everyone could. Because most people in love do sound like that.

"I know," she replied in her special tone.

It was another Alice fact.

"Is he here?" she asked as she picked up a piece of my hair and twisted it around in the light a little bit.

"Uh, yeah. Outside. He's been in the gazebo all night, I think. He's had a rough day. He wanted quiet. You may have seen him, um, he has the tattoos, full sleeves on his arms, like I said before. And sex hair. And, um, red converse."

I dropped my head a little bit, because I'm a terrible liar and discussing my pretend boyfriend was one thing, but actually acting like he was someone who she could physically walk outside to see, and touch, and speak to herself took it a little too far. Also, I could tell my rambling due to my lying was a little annoying.

Alice didn't say anything or look up from where she was examining my hair. Her elegant fingers that had been twisting my hair around stopped suddenly, but started again a second later, as if the hitch in her pattern had never happened.

"Can I meet him?" she asked, using the quiet tone again.

Crap.

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out because, geeze, what the heck was I supposed to say?

_"Oh sure, Alice, come on! I can't believe you haven't met him yet!"_

_Then we walk out to the back yard, I walk up to Gorgeous Stranger God, wrap my arm around him, kiss him for good measure, introduce him:_

_"Hey Pretend Boyfriend, this is my 76 Hour Friend, Alice. You're both going to think I'm crazy now, but it's ok because I _am_ crazy! That's right, I spent all summer isolating myself from my friends, so they have no idea I do this fun thing now where I pretend my life it totally different than it is. That's how you became my boyfriend, Sex Hair. Isn't that funny, Alice? I've_never _met this guy before, but he's so hott I couldn't resist dating him in my head all night, and then telling you that he really _is _my boyfriend. Aren't I fun?"  
_  
Yeah. Right.

"Nevermind, Bella, I have to get going anyway," she said suddenly, not looking up at me as she dropped my hair and jumped off the couter.

I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that tonight someone upstairs seemed to be looking out for me. Apparently I wasn't going to ruin the shortest friendship of my life by getting being forced to admit to my Pretend Boyfriend Syndrome.

She continued to not look at me and it made me nervous for a second. Alice had been really personable thus far, and I found myself actually missing her friendly gaze. Suddenly I was sad about the fact I was likely never going to see her again.

"Alice, I'm sad we can't be friends for a longer amount of time."

Her wide eyes turned to me, finally, and for a second they looked guarded. Then a very caring look quickly took over and Alice reached her hand out to clasp my wrist for the third time that night.

"We'll always be friends, Bella. Even if I never see you again. We were meant to be connected, even if it's only for this one night, in this one bathroom. I don't know though... I feel like... I might...." she sighed heavily and pulled me in for a hug without finishing her sentence.  
She smelled of lilac and squeezed me tightly.

"You deserve happiness," she said into my shoulder.

Again the seemingly random comment surprised me, but again I found my self a little less surprised by it than before. She still sounded like she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Thanks."

She started to walk out of the bathroom and I followed. As we neared the end of the hallway my steps slowed and my Alice induced lightness faded.

The _noise _was getting louder and louder as we approached the top of the stairs and I froze. I needed a second longer to be away from the familiar crowd to collect myself, along with my thoughts of The Boyfriend. I couldn't just waltz back down there and feel normal. It was still odd for me not to be by myself all the time after summer.

"I think I'm going to stay up here a bit longer. Text my boyfriend and, um, maybe leave soon as well. I have a head ache."

I rubbed my temple lightly, feeling bad about lying to Alice again, and hoping that even though the logic of my last sentence wasn't in order she would let it go.

"Ok. Good night, Bella. The room my purse was in had a comfy looking bed in it, if you want to lay down for a bit. You know, for the head ache."

I smiled at her offer and nodded as I pushed the door open and waved back at her before she started down the first step.

This room was one of Mike's 3 guest rooms. His condo was pretty large. He landed a job general managing the Seattle branch of his parent's store a few years back and now he was seemingly set for life. Apparently Newton's Outfitters was the place to go for all of your out door needs, and Mike was living great indoors because of it.

Alice didn't know me well enough to know I had spent the night in this room many times before. Before Emmett and Rosalie _really_ hooked up, emotionally as well as physically, her and I would share this room after parties. The big white bed _was_ as comfortable as it looked, but seeing as how I didn't really have a headache I didn't lay down in it.

I spent a few minutes sitting on the edge of it and checking my email on my phone. I took note that Pretend Boyfriend had not pretend texted me. I smiled at the thought of him anyway.

My mother had insisted on buying me an iPhone over the summer. Material things were made of love in her eyes, and I wasn't going to fight whichever way she chose to show affection.

I had a few emails from her, one from my father, and one from school reminding me of my schedule for the coming semester.

When I was in the middle of replying to Renee's numerous questions about whether or not her or Phil should get matching tattoos for their 2 year anniversary I heard movement in the hallway.

"Please do not let it be Rose and Emmett," I whispered to myself and to whomever was in the high heavens that had granted me mercy with Alice earlier.

Em and Rose normally used the larger guest room for their drunken love tumbles, but sometimes this one was more convenient for them to stumble into as it was closer to the top of the stairs.

The footsteps stopped right outside of my door, and I cringed prematurely, closing my eyes to prevent the scream I would have to emit if I saw any part of my 2 friends that were not Bella-friendly if and when they burst through the door.

No bursting happened however.

I tilted my head to the side in anticipation of my privacy being interrupted, but whomever had stopped outside of the door was no longer making any noise.

"You're sitting in the dark."

An unfamiliar voice spoke and I jumped a little bit, because they'd opened the door so quietly I hadn't even known they'd entered.

_They'd_ entered? No. _He'd _entered. The voice was distinctly male. Smooth, velvety, and masculine.

Unlike anything I'd ever heard before.

Though something about it was familiar... but not familiar in the way I wanted to run from... familiar in a way I wanted to run to.

"And you have your eyes closed."

He spoke in facts.

He was like Alice.

The familiarity I was feeling was the way his tone mirrored Alice. The way he spoke simple sentences with the conviction of them being absolute truth was comforting after my encounter with my new little friend, but something about the _feeling_ I had of him being in the room was unnerving and nothing like what Alice made me feel.

I heard the door click shut and I heard him take one step towards me, but I didn't open my eyes.

I think part of me knew who it was.

I know part of me knew who I wanted it to be.

But opening my eyes would ruin the possibility of what I wanted. Seeing the truth would kill whatever my mind could create him to be. Reality always ruined the fantasy. That was something I knew too well.

"Open your eyes, please."

I noted the way he said please. He chose not to command me to look at him, though we both probably knew I'd obey, and the warmth in his plea is what made me sacrifice what I had been holding onto.

"Sorry," I spoke when I opened my eyes and saw the magical gazebo God standing 4 feet away from me.

I felt the apology completely necessary, seeing as how when our eyes connected it felt _right_. It felt like I had been doing us both a disservice by keeping my eyes hidden away for so long after he'd entered the room.

He didn't reply. Didn't accept or deny my apology. Instead he smiled in a very crooked manner and took more steps towards me, turning slightly when he was about a foot away and sitting next to be on the edge of the bed.

It was almost difficult to be that close to him. Simply put, he was perfect to me and I was nervous. I couldn't even question how or why he ended up in this room with me, all I could do was look at him and try not to fall to his feet, or jump him, or search the house for handcuffs so I could bind us together with metal links.

"What's your name?" he asked softly, leaning into me slightly as he spoke.

"Bella. Isabella. But I like Bella."

He chuckled and I blushed.

"Me too. So far at least," he breathed.

Oh wow.

"Ok. What's your name?"

"Edward."

It fit him so well. I felt so proud of myself. I knew when I spotted him in the back yard that he couldn't be a Billy, or Jake, or Sam., or anything common.

_Edward._

"Do you know Mike?" I asked, needing to know the origin of this _Edward_ in my life.

"Mike? No. Not before tonight. I was invited by Emmett."

I nodded and was about to ask how he knew Emmett, but my words all left me when he reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Your hair is radiant."

He leaned a bit closer but withdrew his hand the second the hair was in place, keeping our bodies from having any contact at all despite his leaning and my yearning for it.

The proper response probably would have been, "thank you". But I wasn't getting enough oxygen to my brain due to the way his eyes looked in the dim light, so instead I started laughing softly.

"What?" he asked with a smile in his eyes.

"_My_ hair... isn't... your hair is fantastic," I admitted.

He leaned back a little bit and chuckled as he ran a hand through it, taunting me with each luscious strand.

He watched me stare unabashedly at the motion and when his hand dropped my eyes met his and he smirked. He so knew what he was doing to me.

It was sort of scary.

I stood up suddenly then, breaking our gaze and the spell he had over me.

This was ridiculous. Pretend Boyfriend wasn't supposed to walk in here all real and dangerous. I had to get out. Pretending was safe. Real boys were not. I didn't go through my summer of isolation to throw it all away over a Hair God that decided to escape my imagination.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a little less control in his voice.

I felt him stand up behind me, and I stopped right in front of the door with my hand on the handle. Something about him being close to me was so different from anything else I'd felt before and I couldn't decide whether I should stay, face the danger and explore that difference, or if I should just open the damn door and run back to Phoenix, or Norway, or the moon.

"Stay," he whispered in my ear, breathing hot breath down my neck.

I shuddered and closed my eyes, knowing my decision had been made because he'd managed to close the distance between us before I could fight whatever strange pull his body had on mine.

I shook my head a little bit, kind of trying to fight how_ right_ I was starting to feel with him so close to me. My instinct for self-preservation wanted me gone from Edward's presence, but the second his hand closed over mine I knew the head shake was the last effort I could physically make to stop this.

His long, pale fingers snaked down mine and he pulled my hand off of the door knob and down to my side.

I wanted to protest when I felt his hand slipping from mine, but before I could figure out if that was terribly insane or not, the hand I had just lost was settling on my hip and turning me around to face him.

"Stay?" he asked this time, but his voice was more firm than when he whispered it just a moment before.

I saw the green of his eyes for the first time and melted. In them I found something extremely significant. He was giving me a choice. Still not commanding anything. I felt like Edward would always give me the choice, if he could.

"Of course," I responded. Because... _of course_ the choice had to be to stay with him.

"Bella," he said, smiling as my name rolled off of his lips as if he could say it just for fun in his spare time, "what's your favorite color?"

I felt my face scrunch in confusion and amusement as I laughed a little bit. His other hand came to rest on the other side of my hip and a little bit of the humor was replaced with desire.

"Um," I breathed, looking down from his eyes for a second to actually think, "usually it's something warm. Brown, or golden yellow..."

"But now?" he asked, understanding that many things had changed in a very short time.

"But now I see that green can be extremely warm as well," I responded as I reached a finger up and placed it gently on the outside edge of his left eye.

He smiled at me, unleashing the crooked stunning weapon as he leaned in a little bit closer to my face.

"I didn't know that brown could be so cheerful."

We smiled at each other, widely and brightly, and I forgot completely that I should be scared of this person effecting me so greatly.

His face turned serious and he took a small step closer to me, closing any of the small distance that had existed between our bodies.

"How do _you_ know Michael?" he asked as his hands started moving up and down my sides.

"Through Jess. She and I go to school together. With Rose. Rose is how I know Emmett," I revealed in broken sentences because, holy crow his hands were being so innocent and I still felt like I was being touched more intimately than ever, ever before.

"Where are you from?"

"Phoenix."

"But you live in Seattle now?'

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Change. School. Love."

"What?"

I had confused him with that last answer, clearly, but it was his fault! His hands were talking away that ability to complete thoughts and rendering me useless in his odd little question game.

"I needed a change, I found a cosmetology school I like here so I moved, and I had to leave my mother because she fell in love with a guy half her age and it was... weird... living with them."

"Ah, so you left because your mother fell in love with someone you don't approve of."

Ah, the first wrong fact of the night.

"No. Phil is the best thing for my mom. I'm glad she found him. I left because she deserves that sort of love, and I love her enough not to hinder that."

I shrugged to convey that it was no big deal, and his eyes narrowed a little bit as he looked intently at me, trying to figure out if I was covering up any feelings about all of this Renee and Phil business.

When he realized that I was telling the truth about everything I felt he nodded once and moved his hands to my elbows. The devilish smirk reappeared on his perfect lips and his hands started gliding slowly down my forearms.

"What's your favorite song?"

"What's with the Spanish Inquistion?"

His hands stopped at my wrists and his face changed due to his surprise of my disruption in the gentle flow of question and answer we'd had going.

"You don't like answering my questions?" he asked smoothly, erasing the surprise and taking control again.

"That's not it," I spoke, trying out the tone he and Alice were both so good at, the one that spoke truth and fact.

This weird r_ightness_ between us had to be mutual, and if it was, it had to be obvious that I had to qualms with speaking to him in any fashion.

"I know that's not it. I'm sorry. What is it, then?"

His head tilted to the side and his thumbs started rubbing small circles in my wrists where his hands had stopped.

"Why do you need to know so much so quickly? I think we have time. To learn these things about each other. I mean... it feels like we have some time... do you live here? Seattle?"

He nodded slowly and bent his head down further to mine, bringing his fantastic emerald eyes and copper hair closer to me than ever before.

"Yes, I live in Seattle, thank God," he chuckled softly as his hands slipped from my wrists and around my palms. I giggled a tiny bit as his fingers found mine and began dancing in and out of their hold. "And we do have time, I believe..." he breathed as his face came even closer and ducked to the side of my own.

I held my breath in anticipation of any sort of touch from his lips. A lot of my concentration was focused on our hands, where our fingers were slowly caressing each other. I felt him breathe in and, before I was completely ready for more of his skin touching me, his nose grazed the underside of my jaw.

"However, despite the time we may find ourselves with in the future," he murmured into my neck as I wrapped my hands around his lean hips and squeezed out of need, "I feel it necessary to get some facts out of you tonight... since I'm supposedly your _boyfriend _and all."

I stiffened on the spot, hating the blood that I knew was rushing to my cheeks and the fact that this perfect creature knew how insane I could really be. Suddenly I was second guessing everything I'd been feeling wiht him in this room. I second guessed the rightness of his touch, his words, his proximity.

He could be playing games with me. Even seemingly perfect boys did that. He couldn't be much different from what I learned in the past. He wasn't the perfect pretend person my mind tried to create earlier.

He moved his head from where it'd been settled into my neck, our hands had stilled in their movement, his breath wasn't warm against my skin anymore, and I was scared to death.

"You're Alice's brother," I breathed, hating that it was so true.

I thrust my eyes shut, trying desperately to stop the angry tears from spilling down my face. I took in one long, audible breath as I tried to remain calm and soak in what were sure to be my last seconds with this perfection touching me.

How could I have let this happen? It made perfect since now. Of course they were related, they both had a air about them that was unique, and so inviting to me. Something about the Cullens just made sense to me, and all the things my heart felt it needed. And that gave them control over me, in friendship, in whatever this attraction was I had for Edward. The very second either of them came into my life they had control. Control that I was not ready to willing give to anyone quite yet, but couldn't rein in apparently.

I felt his head pull even further away from me and I kept my eyes shut to more efficiently concentrate on every single one of his fingers gliding out of my own. Once the tenth one had lost all contact I sighed again and waited to feel his entire perfect presence leave me.

Instead I felt both of his warm hands on my cheeks. Then two smooth finger pads wiped gently under my closed eyes.

"Technically she's _my_ sister. I'm older. Is my relation to Alice going to be a problem for us?"

Upon their own free will my eyes shot open at his use of the word _us_.

"_Us_? There's an us? After I told your sister you are my pretend boyfriend? You don't want to commit me to a phsyce ward?"

I felt myself blush at my outright declaration of being crazy, but he'd already breached the subject himself so I suppose nothing really mattered at this point. Judging by the 2 letters he stuck together to make he and I into a single unit, I was starting to believe crazy was just up Edward Cullen's alley.

"Umm," he sort of chuckled, sort of hummed, "I guess I didn't mean to say that out loud. But, yes. If you are feeling what I am feeling then there is most definitely an _us_. Or, at least, there will be someday, since apparently right now we are simply p_retending_."

He smirked but kept his fingers running gently under my eyes. The soothing action of his fingers and the teasing look that overtook his mouth and eyes were very contradictory, and I was suddenly feeling far too overwhelmed.

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

_He just had to..._

"Not entirely."

"You weren't asking me all of those silly questions just to properly diagnose me with insanity?"

_He must have..._

"No, Bella," his voice caressed my name again, "I asked you all of those silly questions because I felt like I should know things about you. _You_ aren't crazy. The crazy thing is, even before you gave me any answers, I knew I liked you. A lot."

He slid his hands from my cheeks to my neck and the sensation of his skin moving over mine made me shiver. He pressed my body further against the door as he pressed further into me and bent his head down towards my neck again.

"Really?" I asked dumbly. The scent of him was overtaking everything in my world and it was so hard to think of anything outside of the honey sweetness of Edward's smell.

"Yes," he whispered right before his lips connected with the skin under my ear. My hands reacted the most violently, reaching out and twisting themselves into the back of his shirt. He did nothing but nuzzle the shell of my ear and chuckle darkly.

"Either that or I just find you incredibly attractive," he mumbled.

Now _that _made me laugh.

"Ok, Edward," it felt too good saying his name out loud, "this is... we have to figure something out. I don't believe-"

"You don't want me?" he cut in sharply, not letting me finish a thought or a movement.

He brought his head back into the real world and away from my neck and hair so that he could look me in the eye properly with a desperate sort of stare.

I pushed him back a little bit with my hands so that I could get some breathing room and have as rational a conversation as possible with him.

"I didn't say that," I replied firmly. "I just need some time to figure out if you're real."

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I had to attempt to hold back amused laughter when he did the same thing and then smiled at me. This smile was different from any I'd seen on him yet. It wasn't crooked and alluring, or teasing and condescending. It was genuine. Cheerful. Almost innocent.

"Well I'm not _pretend_, Bella, despite what you may have believed previously."

"I know that. That was just something I do... it was stupid. I should have never told Alice anything. I know I owe you an explanation, but I just don't have the energy tonight, so it'd be great if we could just forget this whole.... _thing_."

I gestured back and forth between us with the hand that I hadn't kept knotted in my hair, hating that I was letting go of his shirt to do so, but knowing that if I didn't force myself to let go of him now, I never would.

_And clinging to boys wasn't smart,_ I reminded myself. No matter how tall, tattooed, and bronze haired they were.

"We're not forgetting anything," he said almost immediately, frowning at my hand and shaking his head frantically.

"I've never felt like this before. I don't want to forget it. I have no idea where you came from, or rather where you've been my whole life, but I've been waiting for you, Bella. I can feel it. This isn't every day shit, this in once in a life time true lo-"

"_Don't _say love!"

I interrupted him by holding up my hand and practically yelling my demand. He stopped mid word and stared at me with his mouth still forming the "o" sound, his eyes darting between my panicked expression and my still outstretched hand.

"Love frightens you?" he asked incredulously, as if love had never torn anyone to pieces before. As if the tiny four letter word didn't have the capability to destroy lives.

"Yes, it does. I believe in it. I believe I will have it again someday. But I do not allow it to be thrown around lightly. If you need to know anything about me, Edward, that's it."

His mouth finally closed and his eyes made one more stop at my hand before settling in finality on my brown ones.

"Well, I don't do '_lightly_' at all, Bella. If there's anything you need to know about _me_, that's mine."

I nodded a little bit and he took a small step closer, testing me. Our eyes were still locked and the tension in the air was thick. I felt so different in that moment, so alive. The familiar things going on just downstairs that I'd been longing so badly to be rid of felt terribly far away now, and "_be careful what you wish for_" was trying to take over my thoughts because this was the "all shook up" I was longing for my life to be, but it was scarier than I'd anticipated.

But most risk- worthy circumstances are a little bit scary. And nothing was going to cloud the Edward Cullen haze that had settled in my brain.

"Bella," he whispered suddenly, ending the silent tension in the room but raising everything else that existed between us. His voice was soft and smooth but his tone was desperate and rough.

I felt his fingers snaking their way up my still out stretched hand and as they became flush with mine his eyes asked permission to continue the action.

Swallowing my fear and praying that I would be strong enough to protect myself against Edward Cullen if need be, I nodded once and opened my fingers so that his could entwine with mine.

"What are we doing?" I asked in a whisper that matched his.

"We're pretending," he responded as he stared at our clasped hands and smirked.

I couldn't tell if he was mocking me, trying to make me feel like my crazy imagination wasn't a big deal by joking about it, or being dead serious because nothing between him and I could last in reality.

"I don't understand," I responded with a little bit of annoyance, in case he _was_ mocking me.

"We'll do it your way. Ignore reality for something stronger. _Pretend_ we don't feel what we do. It's necessary, for the time being."

_Pretend we don't feel what we do._

I wanted to throw my arms around his neck and tell him I was ready _now_. I wanted to give this amazing boy everything I had, because everything about him, even the mysterious, conceded, confusing aspects of him made more sense to me than anything or anyone else I had ever ecnountered.

But that fact that I wanted to do all of those things, to surrender to him so completely, was the exact reason I couldn't. Otherwise everything I'd been through with James was a waste.

"Pretending. I can do that," I confirmed with a nod, even though it was highly unnecessary considering my pretending was what got us into this mess in the first place.

He smiled and nodded back once.

"For how long?" I asked quitely.

"For now."

I narrowed my eyes at him and his vague response, and he chuckled huskily, moving our hands so he could kiss the back of mine. As he distracted me with that he took the chance to step closer, pushing me back against the door as tightly as he had before. He leaned back down towards the side of my face and sighed happily when my free hand automatically wrapped around his hip.

"For as long as you need, Bella."

"I'm not sure I can pretend I don't feel this for you if you're going to continue touching me," I sort of joked, making us both bitterly laugh.

I felt more than heard him sigh heavily, and the joking nature faded quickly as his serious side took over again.

"_We _can't be real until you believe that what we have here isn't going to hurt as much as it's just _right_. Nothing in life is painless, so I'm not going to stand here and make you some bullshit promise about not hurting you. So we can't do this thing correctly until the trust is built, until we both believe that, even when we will hurt eachother once in a while, there will always be something stronger between us to fix it. So we'll pretend we don't feel what we do right now. It's irrational and unexplainable anyway. We'll do it your way, ignoring our odd reality for something easier, until we are ready to take this, _us_, on together. Becuase when we finally are ready for eachother, in the way I believe we're meant to be together, there's going to be a lot of questions about how sudden and crazy we dive into it."

I had no choice but to absorb everything he said and understand completely. We were the only 2 people in the world who knew that ignoring this pull between us would be the biggest pretend we'd ever perform. But he was right, I needed time to do things correctly, the world needed a show of us working into a relationship properly, and everything had to be solid whenever we unleashed the hold on this insane emotional connection we had.

I sqeezed his hips a little tigher and nodded silently in submission of his plan of attack.

And that was the moment I got truly involved with Edward Cullen.

Coming to an agreement on how we were to proceed ignighted a fire in Edward. In what I assume was the moment he realized we wouldn't be touching very much for a while, something changed in him, bringing him closer my body in a more desperate fashion than before.

When he kissed my ear I trembled. When he kissed my neck I moaned quietly. When he kissed up my jaw and to the very corner of my mouth and then stopped... I grew impatient.

After a few moments of waiting, of running my hand up and down his long torso, holding his hand like he was the only thing I could really feel... after breathing him in and staring into his deep green eyes and preparing my lips for what was surely to be the best thing they would ever know, I gave in to the frustration of him not making his move.

"Why aren't you kissing me?" I almost whined, digging up the confidence I'd found in my summer solitude and alluding to the fact that we both know he wanted to kiss me very badly but wasn't.

"Because my kisses aren't pretend, Isabella. When you're ready for me to be real, I'll kiss you."

I glared at him, hating that he was making this decision for us, but hating more that it was perfect of him to wait for the fantasy to become reality, something I was never patient enough to do.

I was simultaneously hating and loving this boy more and more for being able to see things in me that no one else had. He was calling out my need to pretend, seeing it for what it was. A mask against reality. A way to create perfect scenarios in which I couldn't be hurt.

It was all a mechanism I'd constructed to keep me _safe._

But love was never safe. Not when it was real.

And Edward Cullen was not willing to pretend with love. With me. With_ us_.

"You'll really wait?" I asked.

"I'll wait."

"_For now_?"

"Forever."

I closed my eyes and tried not to cry, forcing back the urge to tell him that I wasn't worth it, that this thing we were feeling _could _be broken if he wanted to go out and fall in love with someone normal... not someone like me who would be fixed someday, but not today.

I couldn't form the words though. I couldn't tell him to run.

When I felt his finger ghost a trail over my lips I smiled and decided he was stuck with me, waiting, if he was stupid enough to want to.

"And I suppose I should warn you..." he said in a louder voice than either of us had used in a long time.

"What?"

"I've never been known to wait patiently."

The look in his eyes was dangerous and possessive, and I liked it more than I ever should have. I felt my eyes grow wide and I could do nothing but stare at him as he pulled all of his body parts away from mine, one by one.

I missed the contact desperately the instant it was lost, but he was still standing close to me, as I guessed he would be for however long it took for us to figure out _us_.

"Now," he said in a rather cheery voice, pulling me away from the door but dropping his hand from my arm the second I was far enough away, "let's go down to your friends and find out if we can gracefully pretend none of _that _ever happened."

He opened the door and stepped out, reaching behind me to close it once I silently exited as well.

As we walked down the stairs to the party a smile grew on my face.

Of three things I was absolutley certain:

1. Edward Cullen was meant to be in my life, in an odd, unexplainable sort of fate-related way.

2. He was not going to make his stay in my life easy, but there was nothing about him that I wanted to be easy.

And 3. Pretending he was my boyfriend was quite possible the best thing I had ever, ever done.


End file.
